Orgullo y Tradición
by SiddhartaCreed
Summary: Trunks se encuentra entre el deber de una vieja tradición real o la libertad de poder dar el rumbo que quiera a su vida, debe elegir con sabiduría a su futura compañera. A pesar de no ser de su agrado la candidata Pan, aceptará por orgullo, pero intentará cambiar su destino y en el proceso aprenderá que una tradición obsoleta no es tan desagradable como él lo creía. **TERMINADO**
1. Orgullo y tradición - Capítulo 1

_***Corregido***_

 ** _Orgullo y tradición – Capítulo 1_**

Padre e hijo se encontraban sentados en el techo de la corporación cápsula observando el atardecer, disfrutando del aire fresco y la magnífica vista de la puesta del sol que regalaban las tardes de verano de la capital. Trunks dio un largo suspiro al momento que recargó la cabeza sobre sus manos entrelazadas en su nuca, acostándose boca arriba.

-Supongo que no me trajiste aquí para ver el atardecer- rompió el silencio un adolescente Trunks, dirigiendo parcialmente la vista hacia su padre.

-Supones bien. Tengo un asunto importante que tratar contigo- Vegeta hizo una pausa para tomar aire y dirigió la vista hacia su hijo. No podía dejar de notar lo mucho que había crecido en los últimos dos años, su voz había cambiado de la noche a la mañana y ahora era un poco más alto que sus padres. Sonrió de lado al recordar al mocoso regordete del que renegó en un principio, al que llamaba mestizo con desprecio. - Ya tienes edad para que te instruya sobre ciertas responsabilidades que te corresponden como príncipe de tu raza.

Trunks levantó una ceja con incredulidad y sorpresa, su padre no era la persona más comunicativa del universo, si quería hablar, lo más probable era por algo de suma importancia.

El mayor se aclaró la garganta para continuar hablando. -Cuando existía el planeta Vejita, los saiyajines que deseaban tener descendencia elegían a una hembra apta para continuar su linaje, me refiero a que ella debía tener un nivel de poder alto y aptitudes para el combate. Había casos en los que se juntaban por puro deseo u otros motivos, pero en la familia real eran muy estrictos en cuanto a los emparejamientos...- carraspeó ruidosamente, -así le llamábamos a lo que aquí representa el matrimonio.

-Quieres decir que, ¿no podías casarte con quien quisieras?- intuyó.

-Correcto- sonrió levemente, casi imperceptible. -Si mi planeta existiera... mi obligación hubiera sido emparejarme con una saiyajin de élite, la que naciera con el más alto nivel de poder. Ella hubiera sido entrenada desde pequeña para incrementar su poder y pulir sus habilidades, con el fin de que asumiera su rol de princesa, y eventualmente de reina de una de las razas guerreras más poderosas del universo, se le preparaba para...  
-¿Y si no te hubieras sentido atraído hacia ella?- interrumpió preguntando con cierta inocencia, sentándose de nuevo, recargando su peso sobre sus codos. La conversación comenzó a interesarle al joven híbrido.

El saiyajin mayor hizo una mueca de disgusto ante la intromisión de su hijo, acto que el adolescente tomó como un regaño y en respuesta se encogió sus hombros esperando la respuesta.

-De alguna manera u otra me hubiese atraído, ya que ella hubiera tenido todo eso que nos atrae a los saiyajines, eso que va más allá de lo físico. Tarde o temprano hubiera terminado por gustarme… aun así, era mi obligación como príncipe de mi raza. Desde temprana edad, tanto ella como yo estaríamos al tanto de nuestras obligaciones como poseedores de un alto poder... además… para ella sería un gran honor- dijo esto último con una sonrisa socarrona de medio lado, tan característica de él.

-La obligación de mejorar la raza, ese era el motivo de esas uniones entre saiyajines de clase alta- respondió pensativo el quinceañero.

-Y así se hizo por generaciones. Como resultado a eso, nos convertimos en una raza muy poderosa y temida-. Concluyó la introducción de su discurso con orgullo, retornando la vista hacia la puesta de sol que ya presentaba diferentes tonalidades de color naranja mezclándose con tono azules.

Trunks había heredado la inteligencia y perspicacia de sus padres, él intuía que había algo más que un simple relato. Su padre no lo citaría a solas solo para platicárselo, comenzaba a intrigarle sus intensiones. -¿A qué te referías cuando mencionaste que me instruirías? No creo que quieras que me case con una saiyajin y cumpla con la tradición, ya que no existen tales mujeres...- parpadeó pensando en las posibilidades a las que su padre podría estar refiriéndose. -A menos que te refieras a las del universo seis.

-Olvida esas, son demasiado vulgares y desagradables. Están completamente fuera de la ecuación- negó con la cabeza, arrugando su nariz con desprecio. -Y tienes razón al decir que no te exigiré que te cases. Lo harás con quien tú elijas si así lo quieres, pero también te puedes unir como lo hacíamos en el planeta Vejita, sin toda esa ridiculez de por medio, como lo hacen aquí en la tierra...- soltó un bufido de burla para continuar, -se esmeran tanto en organizar la ridícula ceremonia y fiesta para terminar divorciados a los dos años. Son unos ineptos que no saben cumplir su palabra-. De acuerdo con esa reflexión, el adolescente estalló en una carcajada de burla tan parecida a las de su progenitor. -Sí… es verdad- opinó entre risas.

A Vegeta le impresionaban esos pequeños gestos que hacía su hijo, lo asemejaban mucho al él y se enorgullecía por ello, pero nunca lo admitía en voz alta. Aun así, su familia lo sabía, sabían leer su mirada y con el tiempo habían aprendido a respetar su silencio y su espacio personal.

-¿Entonces?- Inquirió esperando la verdadera razón de todo ese relato.

-Aunque no exista mi planeta, la sangre de guerrero saiyajin corre por nuestras venas y es nuestro deber preservarla y continuar con el legado- hizo una pausa pensando en elegir las palabras correctas para persuadir a su testarudo hijo. -De no hacerlo significaría que no eres apto para ser príncipe ni de portar con orgullo nuestros genes- finalizó sabiendo que esto último calaría en el corazón orgulloso de su hijo.

El joven entendía el punto, pero seguía sin encontrarle sentido a todo eso. -Padre, de haber una mujer con esas cualidades te demostraría que soy apto- respondió con orgullo levantando un brazo con el puño cerrado, -pero no las hay-. Bajó la mirada hacia sus pies con un bufido de resignación, encogiendo los hombros.

Vegeta le respondió con una sonrisa de lado, de esas que suelta cuando está por ganar en batalla. -Te equivocas hijo…- levantó una ceja mirando hacia los ojos azules de su hijo, -si la hay y la conoces desde que nació.

El muchacho meditó unos segundos, levantó la vista hacia su padre abriendo a lo más que podía sus ojos, en una mueca llena de sorpresa. -¿No me digas que te refieres a Pan?- inquirió dudando.

Vegeta afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza, sonriendo por el acierto de su hijo.

-¿A quién más me voy a referir? ¿A tu hermana?

-¡PERO PAPÁ! ¡ES UNA NIÑA! AÚN SE SACA LOS MOCOS… DEBE DE SER UNA BROMA TUYA- gritó confundido levantándose de un salto. Su padre debía estar bromeando.

-¿Cuándo me has visto perdiendo mi tiempo en bromas vulgares? Además tú también te sacas los mocos a tu edad… te he visto- finalizó con una mueca de asco, cruzando los brazos.

-¡NO PAPÁ! NO Y NO… NI LOCO- Bramó caminando de un lado a otro.

 _"Debe de ser una broma de papá, una de muy mal gusto"_ Pensó sin encontrarle sentido a las palabras del príncipe.

-Además, yo estoy muy joven aún, tengo apenas quince años… y… tengo novia- escupió esto último con timidez.

-Cálmate y NO me hables en ese tono. Antes que nada es obvio que aún no te vas a unir a nadie, tú mismo lo dijiste… eres un mocoso, ambos deben crecer y madurar primero- sobó el puente de su nariz, él no era de muchas palabras, pero su familia era todo lo contrario y a veces tenía que utilizar el mismo lenguaje que ellos. -Evidentemente eso será cuando ella tenga una edad apropiada y sólo si prueba ser digna- mencionó mientras el sol terminaba de ocultarse en el horizonte, lanzando los últimos débiles rayos sobre la ciudad. -Y respecto a tu novia- tomó aire con tranquilidad, -sé muy bien que te besuqueas a escondidas con la mocosa que habla como señora… Mai. Puedes divertirte mientras tanto, pero que no se te ocurra comprometerte. Créeme, podrías arrepentirte.

El príncipe temía que su vástago tomara decisiones estúpidas debido a su inmadurez. Los terrícolas solían dejarse llevar por sentimentalismos, lo que a la larga les acarreaba problemas. Temía que su hijo sucumbiera en las fauces de alguna lagartona que lo sedujera para tomar ventaja de su estatus, no solo el económico, eso le importaba poco, el que era de relevancia para él, era su linaje. Eran los últimos de su especie y no debían desperdiciar sus valiosos genes.

Trunks suspiró fingiendo resignación. -Pero aun así papá, Pan es una niña pequeña…

-Crecerá en menos tiempo de lo que crees- lo interrumpió -para ser honesto, esa idea me llegó a la cabeza el día en que la mocosa nació. Para mi sorpresa, la energía que desprendió al nacer, fue muy alta para una hembra saiyajin mestiza. Me atrevo a decir, que el nivel de su ki se puede considerar como de clase alta. Pero el día en que ella nació, tú tenías casi once años, eras muy joven como para abordar el tema.

-Te estas proyectando en mí- susurró creyendo no ser escuchado, mientras observaba las pocas estrellas que comenzaban a aparecer en el firmamento.

-Escuché eso.

Trunks se encogió de hombros, su padre de alguna manera siempre lo intimidaba. -Mamá no es una guerrera fuerte, ni siquiera tiene sangre saiyajin.

-Es verdad, pero tiene más agallas que varios guerreros que se decían muy poderosos, además posee un extraordinario don para la ciencia. No me negaras que es única, hasta el mismo Bills le tiene respeto.

-Eso no lo puedo discutir- contestó sonriendo, él mismo la admiraba tanto como a su padre.

-Entonces Trunks… ¿vas a unirte a una mujer digna para tu raza? ¿O te comportarás como guerrero de clase baja?

El muchacho lo pensó por un minuto, su padre estaba golpeando bajo, en su orgullo. No permitiría que dudase de su capacidad para ser digno de su raza. -Está bien papá, pero solo si ella acepta y tiene la edad apropiada… aunque, creo que ya estamos en una era moderna como para esas costumbres tan anticuadas.

-He visto que también en este planeta se utilizan los matrimonios arreglados entre los pocos reinos que hay, inclusive entre familias de clase alta. Siguen siendo unos debiluchos, pero al menos se esfuerzan en no mezclar sus genes a lo estúpido, como los guerreros de clase baja-. Miró fijamente a su hijo.

 _"Con lo orgulloso que es, no se rehusará. Después de todo, estoy seguro de que lo agradecerá en el futuro"_.

-Acepto papá, aunque tengo mis dudas. Faltan muchos años y pueden pasar muchas cosas… no importa lo que suceda, te demostraré que soy digno-. Aceptó con orgullo, ofreciendo la mano a Vegeta para cerrar el trato, acción que el mayor respondió con un apretón de mano.

-¿Y qué otras aptitudes debe tener la elegida aparte de la fuerza?- Rascó su cabeza, manteniendo la esperanza de encontrar algún pretexto para no cumplir con su trato.

Vegeta guardó silencio un breve momento, recordando la información que hace años Nappa le había proporcionado. Ya que aunque no existían hembras de su raza, cabía la posibilidad de poder engendrar y seguir con el linaje, pero debería estar consiente de no mezclar sus genes con una insignificante hembra cualquiera. -Respecto al nivel de poder, veremos si lo sabe utilizar correctamente, falta ver si desarrolla habilidades de combate y el gusto por las batallas. Aún es una cachorra pequeña, lo que si he observado en ella, es que tiene un carácter fuerte y coraje, factores importantes para considerarla como a una posible compañera, pero falta ver lo más importante… la fertilidad.

El adolescente cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, al igual que su padre solía hacerlo. -¿Y eso para qué?- frunció el entrecejo curioso.

-Como ya te dije, las uniones se dan para procrear…- hizo una mueca que usaba en raras ocasiones, una llena de picardía levantando una ceja, -y en el proceso, ambos pueden divertirse bastante-. Finalizó esto último con un guiño. Acción que hizo sonrojar al chico, quien desvío la mirada haciendo como que no había entendido la referencia.

-¿Piensas hacerle análisis de sangre y esas cosas?

-No. Esperaremos mientras y observaremos su crecimiento, cuando llegue a la pubertad nos daremos cuenta- tomó una gran bocanada de aire. -Hace tiempo vi en un documental de la televisión, que las hembras de animales híbridos en este planeta son infértiles. Aunque ella sea humana podría haber una posibilidad.

-Pero Gohan también es híbrido y es padre.

-Gohan es macho y podría sólo afectar a hembras, o tal vez en los humanos no afecte como en los animales.

 _"Espero no equivocarme y que la mocosa pueda procrear, de lo contrario habré tirado años observándola''_

-Una cosa más Trunks, por el momento esto queda entre nosotros- le dedicó a su hijo una dura mirada. El muchacho afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza, pero por dentro no se encontraba convencido de querer cumplir con esa antigua tradición, le parecía una ridiculez, no podría ver como mujer a la pequeña, lo veía como algo tan lejano e imposible.

 _''Bien, confiaré que con los años se le olvide, mientras tanto le seguiré el juego''_ Pensó confiado en que su padre le restaría importancia con el tiempo, después de todo, faltaba más de una década para que Pan tuviera la edad legal para dicho fin.

-Padre. ¿Y Gohan, crees que aceptará?

-Si la mocosa acepta no le quedará de otra. Por supuesto que aceptará, de hecho se debería sentir honrado por considerar mezclar nuestra sangre con la de ellos- tomó aire para continuar, -pero él lo sabrá a su debido tiempo.

-Entiendo… pero eso quiere decir que no elegiste a mamá solo porque te gustó, ya que aseguras que el procrear era la única razón para tener pareja en tu planeta. Debiste haber encontrado en ella algo de eso que las hembras saiyajines poseían.

Vegeta asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, dándole la razón a su vástago.

-Cuéntame cómo fue que la elegiste a ella y cómo se lo sugeriste- se acomodó sentado con las piernas estiradas con desenfado para estar más cómodo. La plática se ponía cada vez más interesante para él.

-No. Y no seas curioso- respondió secamente, con la vista perdida en las luces brillantes que invadían la capital del oeste cada noche.

 ****FLASHBACK****

-Vaya que es puntual príncipe.

-Di mi palabra, dije que estaría aquí a las ocho, no soy una sabandija que no cumple su palabra.

 _"Ya va a empezar con su altanería"_ Pensó Bulma, había invitado a cenar a su huésped a la terraza con el fin de ganar su confianza, y así descubrir si tenía algún plan extra que afectara a la tierra o sus habitantes, a pesar de que ya no lo consideraba un peligro, en el fondo le causaba intriga.

-Ya veo que vienes de buen humor, ¿tienes hambre?- inquirió casual.

-¿Por qué la pregunta? Si más no recuerdo, dijiste que cenaríamos aquí- respondió tomando asiento.

-Grosero… pero podríamos platicar un poco antes de comer.

 _"No es mala idea eso de platicar con la mujer y descubrir si vale la pena para el experimento o pierdo mi tiempo, hasta ahora nunca antes había considerado el plan de Nappa para concebir híbridos, las hembras que conocimos antes no eran tan similares a nosotros y con las que él intentó no hubo éxito, no resultaron compatibles genéticamente, pero Kakaroto tiene uno con una terrícola, lo que significa que ellas si lo son, aunque… cabe la posibilidad que con sus genes resulte un híbrido débil… de ser así será mi deber eliminarlo"._

-¿Qué tanto piensas?- preguntó la científica ofreciendo un gran plato de arroz con verduras y carne al guerrero, quien disfrutando del aroma del platillo lo tomó con gusto.

-Buscaba un tema que tocar con un ser inferior, para que puedas seguir la conversación- respondió con la certeza de que la mujer lo tomaría como un reto, pues le había comentado la madre de ella que su Bulma, era la mujer más inteligente del planeta, comentario que viniendo de la madre tendría que ser una exageración y quería averiguarlo.

-Me parece sorprendente que alguien que vive de los golpes tenga una plática interesante, y no, no creo saber mucho o nada de técnicas de pelea y masacres, pero igual dudo que entiendas mis ideas y teorías sobre física, matemáticas e ingeniería- comentó tranquilamente dando un sorbo a su té frío, mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos negros del hombre que por alguna extraña razón le fascinaban. _"Jaque mate engreído saiyajin, supera eso"_ Le sonrió ladinamente.

-Así que es verdad… que eres científica o piensas serlo, ¿acaso hay algo inteligente que hayas creado? Y no me vengas con las capsulas, estoy enterado que tu padre es el inventor.

-No sabría por dónde empezar- contestó cruzando la pierna -veamos… son tantas cosas que desde niña he inventado.

-Cualquiera diría eso sin pruebas- entrecerró los ojos.

-Para probarlo te espero mañana a medio día en mi laboratorio, te recomiendo llevar un babero porque se te caerá la baba de la impresión- presumió.

Se recargó en su silla disfrutando de la charla, hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba de charlar, a excepción de las escasas ocasiones en que le sacaba información a la señora Briefs. -Ya veo, tu principal invención es la vulgaridad mujer- aseveró con un tono de ironía.

-Veo que tienes sentido del humor, busquemos un tema neutral. ¿Te parece?

El príncipe ya había consumido los alimentos de su plato, pero continuaba con hambre, por lo que le extendió el plato para que la mujer le sirviera más, Bulma se levantó para servirle más cantidad que la anterior y así no tener que levantarse a cada rato. -Si fuera tan vulgar, habría hecho que te levantaras a servirte tú mismo, pero como eres mi invitado…

-Si no fueras tan vulgar, no conocería tus muslos ya que con esos atuendos tan cortos es imposible no verlos, ¿parece que andas buscando un macho para dejar descendencia?- Respondió esperando ver su reacción, pues no pensaba soltarle sin más su plan, así que manipularía la situación para lograr su objetivo, así su orgullo quedaría intacto y nadie sabría que deseaba seguir con su linaje aunque fuese con alguien de otra especie que consideraba inferior, estaba casi seguro de que la mujer era la indicada para el experimento.

-No quiero tal cosa por el momento, de lo contrario no me hubiese cuidado tanto con Yamsha ni le hubiera exigido siempre usar protección.

-También alardear de tu promiscuidad es una vulgaridad- esto último solo lo dijo para molestarla, entre más convivía con ella, más le divertía provocarla, lo comenzaba a considerar estimulante.

-No soy promiscua, sólo he tenido un novio, en cambio un mercenario como tú quien sabe con qué tipo de mujeres se habrá relacionado.

-Con las apropiadas para la ocasión, pero cambiando de tema… tengo entendido que no eres una jovencita y que tu especie tiene un límite corto para procrear, ¿a qué se debe que no quieras reproducirte? Tal vez se deba al hecho de que el insecto es un espécimen muy insignificante, ¿será por eso acaso?

 _"Vaya que es inteligente, dio en el clavo. A pesar de querer a Yamcha, nunca me sentí convencida de tener un hijo de él, pero no debo darle gusto a este príncipe arrogante"_ Pensó Bulma mientras tomaba comida con el tenedor, se hizo un largo silencio entre ambos en lo que se dedicaron a comer, al terminar su último bocado la científica tomó dos cervezas, ofreció una al guerrero y dio un sobo a la de ella.

-No has contestado mi pregunta- reclamó un inquieto Vegeta imitando la acción de Bulma y bebiendo de su botella, mientras la miraba directo a los ojos de manera profunda.

La mujer un tanto nerviosa por la mirada insistente del príncipe no sabía que contestar, estaba consciente de que su reloj biológico le pisaba los talones, pero también su relación con Yamcha recientemente había terminado y lo mejor era no pensar en ello, pues con la futura llegada de los androides no se sabía si sobrevivirían.

-No lo sé Vegeta, he estado muy ocupada y siempre sucede algo, y por alguna extraña razón siempre me veo inmiscuida en los problemas que casualmente afectan a la tierra.

-Olvidaba que eres una metiche-. _"Es verdad, en Namekusei ella se involucró en la recolección de las esferas y aquí mismo la imprudente tuvo la osadía de ir a conocer a Freezer en persona. Me impresiona que siendo tan frágil siga con vida… Podría funcionar, al menos tiene más agallas de las que he visto"_

 ****FIN** **DE** **FLASHBACK****

 _"Ahora que lo recuerdo, las cosas salieron mucho mejor de lo que esperé, aunque al principio, mi hijo me pareció una decepción, hice bien en esperar a que desarrollara su poder. De no ser por la aparición del Trunks del futuro, no hubiese visto el potencial del crío al que rechazaba y… hubiera sido un total desastre"_

-Ya es hora de la cena papá- la voz de Trunks sacó de sus pensamientos al príncipe.

-Vamos entonces- respondió con la vista perdida en la ciudad.

Ambos dieron un salto para levitar hasta la terraza en total silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos.

Trunks le seguiría el juego, confiado en que al pasar los años, se le olvidaría al guerrero de sangre pura. Estaba seguro de que ese disparate jamás ocurriría. No podía ni siquiera concebir la idea de la hija de Gohan siendo una mujer, mucho menos cuando él ya estaba saliendo con una bella y madura joven que le alborotaba las hormonas.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Buen día. He corregido los errores que me incomodaban del capítulo. Espero les guste, subiré cada capítulo corregido de a poco, pues como saben, me encuentro escribiendo la precuela de esta historia y otro Trupan al mismo tiempo.**

 **Cada capítulo corregido tendrá al principio: _**corregido**_**

 **Así podrán saber que ese tiene correcciones de tipo ortográfico y de narrativa.**

 **Este capítulo no tiene tantos ajustes, pero ya veremos en qué estado encuentro a los demás. La historia no sufrirá cambios, es solo que al leerla de nuevo, encontré varias frases que me pareció se escuchaban raras y además encontré faltas de ortografía. Además que faltaron de agregarse algunas emociones de los personajes.**


	2. Orgullo y tradición - Capítulo 2

_***Corregido***_

 ** _Gracias por su visita. Antes que nada, quiero hacer una aclaración; la base de inspiración para mi historia son Dragon ball Z y Super. A Dragon ball GT no lo tomaré en cuenta, ya que de hacerlo tendría algunas incongruencias esta historia._**

 ** _Orgullo y tradición - Capítulo 2_**

Cuatro meses pasaron desde que padre e hijo tuvieron aquella plática en el techo de la gran corporación. En ese tiempo ambos continuaron con sus vidas de manera normal, el más joven comenzó a restarle importancia a lo dicho por su padre, enfocándose en la relación que comenzaba con su huésped, inclusive le dio más formalidad al noviazgo, al informarle a su madre que la relación tomaba un rumbo más maduro.

Desde hacía cinco meses que comenzaron a darse uno que otro casto beso en los jardines de la propiedad, los cuales fueron subiendo de intensidad a partir de unas pocas semanas de práctica. Mai aceptó que pasaran de ser amigos cariñosos a novios, aunque Trunks la consideraba su novia prácticamente desde que la conoció, cuando él era un niño. En aquél entonces, cuando Mai y sus amigos llegaron a la corporación, enternecieron a Bulma y sus padres, quienes se caracterizaban por su desinteresado buen corazón. Después de todo, años atrás habían aceptado en su familia a un extraterrestre mercenario, el cual llegó a la tierra con la única intención de eliminar a toda criatura viviente. Si le dieron cobijo al hombre que tuvo intenciones de destruir la tierra, también lo harían con unos huérfanos que no tenían a donde ir, y de pasada su pequeño heredero conviviría con niños comunes, sin fuerza ni habilidades extraordinarias, ya que su único amigo era otro híbrido saiyajin. Otra de las causas por las que Bulma vio con buenos ojos la amistad de su hijo con los tres extraños niños, fue el hecho de que al convivir con ellos, podría comenzar a tener la humildad propia de sus abuelos, ya que el pequeño Trunks tenía mucha de la arrogancia heredada por parte de su padre, en gran parte porque lo admiraba y era su ejemplo a seguir. Con el tiempo, los tres integrantes de la pandilla de Pilaf fueron siendo considerados parte de la familia, por lo que Bulma tomó de buena gana la relación de la joven con su primogénito, pues la científica, erróneamente creía conocerla desde niña.

Pasaba del medio día, en la cocina de la corporación charlaban y reían Panchy y su hija menor. La mujer mayor decoraba con entusiasmo unos pastelitos, los cuales horneó para que su querido nieto se los ofreciera a su primera novia, ya que esa tarde verían una película en la habitación del muchacho. A pesar de vivir en la misma casa, Mai había visitado esa habitación en contadas ocasiones, casi siempre porque le pidieron de favor ir a darle un recado, la joven se había mantenido al margen de los sentimientos de Trunks hacia ella. Pero en los meses recientes, el híbrido dio un estirón de la noche a la mañana, sus rasgos infantiles ya no estaban presentes, ni en su rostro, ni en su cuerpo, sus pómulos no presentaban la redondez que los caracterizó durante la infancia, ahora lucían afilados y varoniles, al igual que el perfil de su nariz, la cual se asemejaba enormemente a la de su padre, pero el cambio más radical para todos, el que tuvo un lapso transitorio más corto, fue su voz, ya no era la de un niño. Comenzaba a asemejarse mucho al otro, al maduro que llegó del futuro hace años, al que la cautivó cuando viajó a su época en la máquina del tiempo.

-¡Que emoción hija! Nuestro pequeño tendrá una cita- chilló emocionada Panchy.

-Me impresiona lo rápido que pasa el tiempo, siento como si apenas ayer jugaba con mi niño a la pelota en el jardín- recargó su barbilla en la palma de su mano derecha, mientras perdía la vista en lo que hacía su madre, -creció tan rápido- suspiró. -Espero que se comporte como todo un caballero con Mai, nunca antes había tenido una chica de invitada en su habitación, al menos que yo lo sepa.

-¿Quién tendrá una invitada en su habitación?- Se escuchó la voz varonil de Vegeta entrando en la cocina, intrigado por lo que escuchaba de la boca de su esposa. A pesar de los años, conservaba la misma personalidad imponente.

-El pequeño Trunks. ¡Hoy tiene una cita con su novia!- contestó Panchy con emoción, ajena a los pensamientos del saiyajin. El príncipe no era tan ingenuo, ya era un adulto consumido y podía percibir las hormonas alocadas en el cuerpo de su hijo, los cambios en su ki a ciertas horas de la noche lo traicionaban, revelando sin querer lo que se encontraba haciendo al estar solo en su habitación.

Mostró una sonrisa irónica antes de hablar. -A solas… dos adolescentes… en una habitación. ¿Tú crees que es una buena combinación?

-Debemos darle confianza, recuerda que ya no es un niño y necesita su espacio- dijo Bulma de la manera más casual. Le parecía cómico que el guerrero más ardiente del planeta mostrara preocupación por esa situación en particular.

-Eso no lo discuto, ya quedó atrás su etapa de cachorro. Por eso mismo, considero que ya es hora de proveerle los conocimientos necesarios para que se encuentre preparado.

-¿A qué se refiere?- Preguntó Panchy mientras le ofrecía un pastelillo recién terminado.

-Es muy simple…- le dio una mordida al delicioso postre, masticó con calma y luego prosiguió -ya sabemos cómo dominan las hormonas a los adolescentes, por mucha confianza que depositen en él, tarde o temprano esos dos estarán… relacionándose a un nivel más íntimo. Eso sería lo de menos, pero puede haber consecuencias, como por ejemplo; dos mocosos cuidando a otro mocoso.

-Entiendo y te doy la razón, pero me niego a ponerle chaperón, sería humillante para él y también para ella- opinó Bulma negando con la cabeza.

-Como decía anteriormente, lo que necesita es información- el príncipe dio otra mordida a su pastelito mientras miraba fijamente a su mujer, -por eso tienes que hablar con él sobre métodos anticonceptivos, y no está de más facilitarle algunas herramientas para su cuidado. Él es quien debe tener el control de la situación, debe estar consciente de las consecuencias y cuidarse.

-También ella podría usar píldoras- recomendó la abuela jocosamente, terminando de decorar el último pastelito.

-¡No! El control lo debe llevar él mismo… como ya saben, Trunks no es un simple terrícola más, al igual que Bra, es heredero de la fortuna de la corporación y además es el príncipe de la raza guerrera más poderosa…- fijó su vista en la mujer de cabello azul, anticipándose a lo que ella podría opinar al respecto. -Sí Bulma, aunque ya no exista mi planeta, la sangre real de mis antepasados corre por sus venas.

Bulma asintió en silencio, ella más que nadie sabía la importancia del legado saiyajin para su esposo, inclusive para ella, se inflaba su orgullo mismo cada vez que recordaba haber conquistado a un príncipe.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz del guerrero.

-El nombre de tu familia es conocido en tu planeta, es muy probable que algunas mujeres quieran darle caza, y un hijo es la forma más fácil de amarrarlo. Por eso debe recaer sobre él la responsabilidad.

La señora Briefs observaba en silencio a la pareja frente a ella, recordó cuando su hija menor estuvo enamorada de su primer novio, de todos los buenos ratos que pasó con el lobo del desierto, lo feliz que regresaba a casa después de cada cita, recordó también cómo se fue enfriando la relación, cómo se esfumaron las sonrisas traviesas en la sala de estar, las miradas soñadoras y los suspiros cada que él se retiraba a su casa. Ellos no lo notaron, pero la señora Briefs sí, ella fue testigo del enfriamiento lento de ese amor primaveral.

 _"Los primeros amores son pasajeros"_ Solía decirse cuando sabía que su hija se encontraba confundida, nunca se lo dijo abiertamente, también porque Bulma nunca demostró debilidad ante sus padres, al menos no cuando terminó su largo noviazgo con Yamcha. Pero Panchy no era tan despistada como todos creían, a su manera supo que el beisbolista la engañó con otras mujeres y de igual manera, sus sospechas de que había algo entre la científica y el príncipe, resultaron ser acertadas, desde que supo que sería abuela por primera vez, tuvo la corazonada de que el guerrero saiyajin sería la pareja definitiva de su hija y no se equivocó. Al final, el primer amor resultó ser pasajero.

Aunque le agradaba la novia de su querido nieto, apenas era su primera novia, eran muy jóvenes, faltaba mucho para saber si realmente eran el uno para el otro. Lo mejor sería que vivieran su noviazgo con tranquilidad, cuidándose, esperando el momento apropiado para dar el gran paso.

-Bulma, querida. No lo había querido reconocer pero, nuestro niño prácticamente ya es un hombre, es cuestión de tiempo para que deje de ser… señorito- la anciana opinó sonriendo, apartando los pastelitos que le daría a su nieto, depositándolos en un recipiente.

-Por eso hablarás con él. Déjale muy claro que su semilla es valiosa, no debe desperdiciarla a lo estúpido, podrían manipularlo con eso- ordenó Vegeta dando un sorbo al cappuccino que se encontraba frente a Bulma.

 _"De ninguna manera permitiré que cualquier mujerzuela le de caza, sus preciados genes no se deben desperdiciar. Sería una deshonra"._

-Esa es una labor de padre, ya es hora de que hablen de hombre a hombre- la científica cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho en señal de negación.

-Ya tuve una charla de hombre a hombre con Trunks hace unos meses- levantó una ceja en señal de triunfo, con una sutil sonrisa de medio lado.

-Entonces ya está, no hace falta que yo tenga esa bochornosa plática con él- comentó Bulma dando por zanjado el tema. Estiró la mano y recuperó su taza de nuevo, al tomarla de donde la había puesto el príncipe.

-¿Y quién dijo que hablé con Trunks sobre cómo evitar un embarazo?- Vegeta tomó de nuevo la taza y volvió a tomar del líquido, le causaba fascinación mortificar a su mujer con cosas tan insignificantes como esas, le parecía tan saiyajin cuando no se dejaba de él.

La científica le arrebató la taza, por suerte le quedaba poco líquido, de lo contrario se hubiese derramado. -Pero tú dijiste que hablaste con él de hombre a hombre.

El príncipe se sonrió internamente, su mujer siempre peleaba por ganar en lo que fuera, de continuar con esa discusión por más rato, terminaría por lanzársele encima para arreglar como solía arreglar las discusiones con ella; con una intensa sesión de sexo. -Él debe saber, que ser adulto trae consigo responsabilidades, y como madre, también tú tienes responsabilidades.

-El joven Vegeta tiene razón hija, si les da pena, yo puedo hablar con mi nieto- se ofreció Panchy, divertida con la amena discusión entre su hija y nuero, hasta ella podía sentir la carga de coqueteo entre ese par, cuando parecían no ponerse de acuerdo en algo.

-No discuto eso mamá, de hecho, estoy consciente de que Vegeta tiene razón…- retornó su vista hacia su esposo y torció los labios al verlo sonreír con cinismo. -Coincido contigo en que Trunks no tiene la edad para ser padre.

-Tu terquedad no permite ver que siempre tengo la razón- dijo con la altanería propia de él.

-En esto sí, por lo tanto, puedes hacer alarde de tu sabiduría instruyendo a tu hijo- le cerró un ojo burlona.

-Para empezar, no voy a conseguir las herramientas para su cuidado, pero si puedo comenzar con amenazarlo, si preña a la recogida o a cualquier otra hembra.

-Las amenazas no son una opción- espetó la científica, -sabes bien que Trunks heredó de ti lo testarudo y podría ser contradictorio.

-¿Entonces quién se lo va a decir?- preguntó la rubia, sorbiendo entretenida de su taza de té.

Bulma suspiró mientras observaba a Vegeta, quien la miraba de forma retadora, era obvio que él no deseaba hacer el trabajo, lo conocía, a pesar de ser un aguerrido adulto, conservaba algo de pudor. Lo comprendía, ella tampoco quería abarcar ese tema con su hijo, al menos no sobre las maneras de evitar un embarazo, sería más fácil si Vegeta le describiera lo que debe de hacer, después de todo, ambos tenían lo mismo entre las piernas.

Soltó un bufido de resignación. -Recolectaré información para proporcionársela a mi hijo- lanzó una mirada de enojo a Vegeta. Algunos años atrás, ella tuvo que ser la que le informó a su hijo, de dónde venían los bebés y ahora le tocaría de nuevo ese trago amargo. Ya podía ver el torrente de preguntas hechas por el muchacho, ¿cómo le describiría el coito interrumpido? En caso de tener que explicarle la manera correcta de colocarse un anticonceptivo, ¿cómo? No quería hacerlo, pero además, no quería dejar que Vegeta se saliera con la suya de nuevo. Ahora ella tendría la última palabra y un plan comenzaba a gestarse en su prodigiosa mente.

…

Habían pasado algunas horas desde que Bulma fingió derrota ante su esposo, la luna reinaba en lo alto de la capital del oeste, mientras que en una de las habitaciones principales, Vegeta salía del baño, vistiendo únicamente una toalla alrededor de la cintura, secando sus rebeldes cabellos con movimientos vigorosos sobre el cuero cabelludo.

Pasó por el umbral de la puerta ensimismado en su técnica de secado de cabello, cuando vio algo que lo hizo detener sus movimientos.

-Bulma…

-¿Te gusta?- inquirió coqueta, señalando la diminuta prenda de encaje negro que se pegaba con sutileza a sus curvas. Siendo una mujer de naturaleza vanidosa, se aseguró de no envejecer antes que su esposo, como se supone debía de ser según su naturaleza. Cinco años atrás, junto con Videl y Milk, pidieron a Goten y Trunks recolectar las esferas del dragón, una vez que las tuvo en su poder, invocaron a Shenlog y le pidieron envejecer al mismo ritmo que sus respectivos maridos. Razón por la que Bulma continuaba luciendo su espectacular figura, causando el mismo impacto en los hombres que cuando era una jovencita.

Las palabras se atoraron en la boca del príncipe, parpadeó un par de veces totalmente embobado por la suculenta visión que tenía al frente. Era muy común que su esposa utilizara pijamas reveladoras, que fuera coqueta y sugestiva cuando se encontraban solos, pero ese día en particular no se lo esperaba, pues la creía molesta por haberle ganado esa tarde, cuando ella tuvo que resignarse a tener la incómoda charla con el adolescente que tenían por hijo.

-Así que el poderoso saiyajin se ha quedado sin palabras- se levantó del sillón donde había esperado recostada a que su esposo saliera del baño, avanzó hacia él, empujándolo por el pecho hacia la cama. El guerrero se dejó caer sin poner resistencia, de inmediato dirigió sus manos hacia las caderas de la mujer, pero ella las detuvo con rapidez, sujetándolo por ambas muñecas.

-Esta noche, yo tengo el control- susurró cerca de su oído, y después le dio un leve mordisco en el lóbulo, acción que siempre provocaba al príncipe, lo conocía tan bien, no en vano se jactaba de ello. Entrelazó sus menudas manos con las de él y las mantuvo a los lados, pegadas en la colcha, mientras lo llenaba de besos, comenzando por su varonil barbilla, bajando por su amplio cuello, trazando con sus besos un camino imaginario hacia ambos hombros, pausadamente, con calma. Con ese ritmo continuó bajando lentamente, dejando un rastro húmedo con su saliva hasta llegar al trabajado abdomen del guerrero, en donde notó con beneplácito, que sus acciones rendían frutos.

Se mordió el labio inferior al observar el rígido bulto que se había formado debajo de la toalla, se acercó para darle un leve mordisco a éste, el cual se endureció más con esa breve acción.

Bulma liberó las manos de su esposo, dirigiendo las de ella hacia los bordes del pedazo de tela de algodón gris que lo cubría. Vegeta seguía sin hacer ni decir nada, se limitaba a observarla, expectante a lo que pretendía hacer su mujer, la que no dejaba de sorprenderlo a pesar de los años juntos. Jamás se arrepentiría de haberla escogido.

Con el borde de la toalla sujetado, dudó un poco en seguir, o no. Se decidió por la segunda opción y subió de nuevo por el mismo camino de besos que dejó, hasta toparse con los labios del guerrero, le acarició los labios con la lengua antes de hablar en voz baja y suave, casi aterciopelada.

-Si supiera las cosas que tengo en mente para hacerle esta noche, su alteza- se apoyó sobre el fuerte pecho del guerrero.

-Tienes mi permiso… terrícola- contestó roncamente, tragando saliva.

La científica se mordió el labio inferior de nuevo, en verdad estaba disfrutando del juego, pero tenía un plan y no debía romperlo, era la gran Bulma Briefs, ella no se dejaría vencer por su orgulloso hombre. Se incorporó y tomó una caja que reposaba sobre la mesita de noche, al lado de su enorme cama.

El príncipe levantó una ceja confundido cuando Bulma le ofreció dicha caja. La aceptó gustoso, al creer que en su interior contenía algunos objetos para continuar con su juego de seducción.

-Mi amor…- le sonrió coqueta, -lleva esa caja a nuestro hijo y por favor, responde las dudas que le surjan cuando vea lo que contiene- le cerró un ojo y con el dedo índice acarició los labios del guerrero, -Si te apuras. Juro que te compensaré por la interrupción- tomó la mano derecha del guerrero y lamió por unos segundos su dedo medio, con los mismos movimientos que solía utilizar al realizarle sexo oral. No podía negarse con eso, ella sabía lo mucho que lo enloquecía.

Dudoso abrió la caja, tenía que saber lo que planeaba su loca mujer, y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con folletos y artículos de revistas, que proporcionaban información sobre la prevención de embarazos y maternidad en adolescentes, también se encontraba otra caja más pequeña, con alrededor de cien preservativos.

-¡¿Qué rayos es esto?!

-No es obvio- respondió levantando una pierna, rozando intencionalmente con su rodilla, la intimidad endurecida de su esposo por encima de la toalla -no tarde majestad- se acercó para lamer de nuevo los tentadores labios del príncipe, intentó retirarse con una sonrisa traviesa adornando sus finas facciones, pero ahora ella fue sujetada por las muñecas.

-Después… primero…-la atrajo hacia él con un jaloneó urgente, pero la dichosa caja se interpuso entre sus cuerpos. Fue entonces que la soltó para quitar el estorboso objeto cúbico, pero antes de lo esperado, Bulma se alejó, agitando una mano coquetamente, en señal de negación.

-Si quieres tu recompensa tienes que ir ya mismo. Sin replicar, y sin hacer corajes- le ordenó regresando la caja a manos de Vegeta y depositándole un casto beso en los labios, acompañado de un leve mordisco.

Dubitativo parpadeó, ¿acaso ella intentaba manipularlo con sexo? Él ya había dejado muy claro que no tendría esa charla con el crío, no era lo que los saiyajines hacían, sus antepasados, al menos los de élite y sangre real, utilizaban el argumento del orgullo para que sus vástagos cuidaran su semilla, con eso bastaba para que no anduvieran sembrándola en cuanta hembra de clase baja, con las que se revolcaran de vez en cuando. Pero muy a su pesar, tenía dudas en cuanto a las debilidades de su hijo, el crío era terrícola, nunca fue criado en un ambiente puramente saiyajin, su madre y abuelos lo mimaron y llenaron de atenciones que rayaban en lo sentimental, era muy probable que confundiera las debilidades terrícolas con los verdaderos sentimientos, y terminara sucumbiendo ante las pasiones naturales de su cuerpo, sin medir las consecuencias. Si la muchacha que lo tenía embobado pretendía subir de nivel de manera fácil, era cuestión de tiempo para salir preñada.

Algo no terminaba de convencerlo respecto a esa mujer, al principio no le dio importancia, pero conforme pasaron los años, algo no le cuadraba y le molestaba ignorarlo, estaba seguro de que no era su imaginación. Desde niña, esa mocosa nunca tuvo la misma mirada infantil que sus hijos, o que cualquier otro crío tuviera, sus años de soldado al servicio de Freezer le habían proporcionado la extraordinaria habilidad para reconocer malicia en los ojos de otros, y estaba seguro que ella no era tan inocente como todos creían, llegó a pensar que tal vez pasó por eventos traumáticos a muy entrada su edad, y que perdió la inocencia de alguna manera antes de que la conocieran, eso lo intuyó la primera vez que la observó detenidamente, después de que Trunks del futuro se volviera a marchar con la Mai de su época, la cual, se justificaba esa mirada madura, ya que venía de vivir momentos terribles en su línea temporal. ¿Pero por qué razón, su versión infantil conservaba esa misma mirada adulta?

Llegó a formularse la teoría de que tal vez fue abusada, eso podría justificar la mirada de mujer que él detectaba, inclusive Bulma reconocía que Mai no se comportaba como cualquier otra niña de su edad. De ser así, entendía que ella no quisiera hablar al respecto e intentara llevar una infancia normal, olvidar la mala experiencia. Probablemente se encontraba errado, estaba consciente de eso, pero no de otra cosa; la niña no reflejaba la inocencia que supone debía tener. Fuera cual fuera la verdad, no le agradaba que su hijo lo ignorara, además, estaba el asunto de la nieta de Kakaroto. De vivir en su planeta natal, ella ya estuviera en la lista de posible futura pareja del príncipe, lo cual significaba un enorme honor, aun si no fuera elegida.

Sus reflexiones lo hicieron tomar una decisión, le daría el gusto a su mujer, se aseguraría de que su vástago no cometiera una estupidez y al final, recibiría su recompensa entre las piernas de la científica. Él siempre tenía que salir ganando.

Le había ganado en la tarde a la astuta científica, pero a pesar de que no era el tipo de hombre que se retractaba, la ocasión lo ameritaba. Además, conociendo a su mujer, lo más probable era que no le permitiera gozarla por varios días, de negarse a su petición. En cambio, de hablar con el muchacho, le traería su placentera recompensa, ya que conocía de sobra la inquebrantable palabra de ella. Le había prometido una recompensa y él la quería, por lo que ya no le parecía tan mal la idea, de tener la dichosa charla de hombre a hombre con su hijo.

Lanzó un gruñido fingiendo molestia, se levantó con rapidez hacia el vestidor, lanzando a la cama la toalla que cubría su desnudez, se colocó una pantalonera suelta y una vez puesta la prenda, notó que había olvidado los calzoncillos por la prisa, titubeó un poco pero decidió dejarlo así. Se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su esposa para tomar de nuevo la dichosa caja. -¡Ni se te ocurra dormirte!- ordenó tocando el hombro de ella en una sutil caricia, lo que provocó que se bajara el tirante de la sugestiva prenda, Vegeta se relamió los labios imaginando lo que le haría después.

Sin decir más, salió de la habitación con prisa. Bulma esperó a que el hombre se retirara para recostarse en su cama y sonreír de manera triunfal. Siempre se salía con la suya.

-Hombres… tan frío que aparenta ser… y tan ardiente que es.

…

-¡Ya voy papá!- Al escuchar que tocaban, Trunks caminó con pereza hacia la puerta de su habitación, gracias a su sensibilidad para percibir el ki, supo que su padre era quien llamaba con insistencia.

-Pasa- señaló con su mano hacia adentro de la gran habitación, -estaba viendo una serie, pero creo que no es muy buena, se me estaban cerrando los ojos- dijo esto último con un bostezo, dejándose caer en el sillón donde minutos atrás veía la serie.

Vegeta tomó asiento al lado del joven, y un sobre que se encontraba sobre el sillón llamó su atención. -¿No me digas que la mujercita es del tipo que escribe ridículas cartitas cursis?- lanzó el sobre a la mesita de centro.

-Ahh… no papá, ese sobre lo trajo Gohan ayer, es una invitación para el cumpleaños de Pan, es en dos semanas, en la montaña Paoz.

-Espero que vayan a tener mucha comida.

-¿Tú crees que no? Con tanto saiyajin…- giró el rostro en dirección a su padre. -¿acaso piensas acudir? Te recuerdo que es una fiesta infantil- recalcó las últimas dos palabras, no era un secreto que a su padre le irritaban las fiestas para infantes.

-Por supuesto, y tú también- respondió con tono autoritario.

-Es extraño que tú precisamente digas eso. Pero de todas maneras si pensaba ir, Mai me acompañará.

-Bien, como dije antes, espero que tengan mucha comida… por cierto, toma esto- prácticamente le arrojó la caja, que debido a la habilidad del muchacho, la atrapó antes de que cayera al suelo. -Te lo manda tu madre.

-Pero papá… ¿qué es?

-Debes aprender a cuidarte ahora que eres casi un adulto… es importante si no quieres echar por la borda tu legado.

El muchacho se recargó en el sillón y procedió a abrir la caja, tomó los folletos que contenía y revisó su contenido.

-Todo esto ya lo vi en la escuela, ¿por qué mi madre los mandaría?

-Por el hecho de que ya tienes novia y debes estar preparado.

El rostro entero de Trunks se tiño de un rojo intenso, ante la suposición de su padre, mientras dirigía la vista hacia el interior de la caja para evitar mostrar su rubor. -Nosotros no estamos… uhh… nosotros no hacemos esas cosas- balbuceó con torpeza.

-Pero lo harán, si no es con ella será con alguien más, una cosa sí es seguro… sucederá pronto.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- preguntó tratando de ocultar su ansiedad, ya estaba cerca de cumplir dieciséis años, su cuerpo le gritaba todas las mañanas que necesitaba reproducirse, al menos practicar, lo que le causaba expectación en cada ocasión que tenía un encuentro con su novia, siempre intentaba llegar un poco más lejos con la joven, pero continuaba sin avanzar mucho, debido a su falta de experiencia.

-Es normal a tu edad, apuesto mi vida a que ya lo deseas con ansias- levantó una ceja de manera espontánea. -Por cierto, abre la otra caja, espero sepas colocártelos.

El muchacho no pudo lograr enrojecer más, porque ya tenía las mejillas casi al rojo vivo. Abrió la pequeña caja con timidez y tomó uno de los preservativos. -¿Es una broma?

-No… y más te vale usarlos, Bulma no quiere ser abuela por el momento, y ya sabes cómo se pone cuando se enfurece- el joven frunció los labios al recordar lo terrible que podía llegar a ser su madre, inclusive, más que el mismo príncipe de los saiyajines.

-Entiendo, no se preocupen- tensó los labios en una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras regresaba los sobres cuadrados de regreso a la caja.

-¿Tienes alguna duda de cómo usarlos?- inquirió en tono burlesco, disfrutando de lo apenado que se encontraba el muchacho.

-Ehh no.

-¿Ya te has puesto uno entonces?

A estas alturas, Trunks no sabía que decir, para él resultaba sumamente vergonzoso admitir que en un par de ocasiones se puso los que le proporcionaron en la clase de biología, solo por curiosidad, sin una pareja para usarlos con ella. Temía que su padre hiciera algún comentario burlesco por su infantil actitud o por el hecho de seguir siendo virgen. -En la escuela nos enseñaron papá, de verdad, no se preocupen- agitó nervioso sus dedos a los lados del objeto cúbico en sus manos.

-Entonces no tengo nada más que hacer aquí- se levantó y avanzó hacia la puerta, justo antes de salir se detuvo en el marco para agregar. -Cuando se terminen me avisas para darte más…- le dedicó una mirada llena de complicidad, -estoy seguro de que los utilizarás dentro de poco- diciendo esto cerró la puerta para dirigirse hacia su habitación, no había olvidado la recompensa que le debía su mujer y pensaba cobrársela.

Confundido y sonrojado, Trunks no daba crédito a lo que su padre le había dicho.

 _"Estoy seguro de que los utilizarás dentro de poco"_ Resonó esa frase en su cabeza.

…

La mañana pintaba bien en la montaña Paoz, globos de colores adornaban el jardín de Gohan, todos los invitados se encontraban presentes, y la pequeña Pan corría de un lado a otro, usando un vestido de holanes en color azul con florecitas amarillas.

-Estoy impresionada Videl, ¿cómo le hiciste para que la pequeña Pan usara vestido?- dijo Bulma impactada, pues estaba al tanto de que la niña odiaba vestirse de manera muy femenina, -parece una princesita.

-Ni me lo diga, casi le rogamos para que se dejara- respondió la hija de Mister Satán, antes de beber del jugo de manzana que reposaba en su vaso.

Ambas mujeres continuaron su amena charla entre risas, picando de la variada botana y disfrutando del hermoso día soleado, cobijadas por la enorme carpa que fue instalada para darle sombra al área de las mesas.

Entre los invitados se encontraba una joven pareja disfrutando del festejo, mirando divertidos las piruetas que hacía la festejada, quien a su temprana edad hacía notar su extrovertido temperamento.

-No hace mucho que andabas igual, corriendo y saltando por toda la corporación- dijo Mai.

-Yo no era así- protestó Trunks con un dejo de indignación.

-Claro que no… eras peor- replicó Mai con una reluciente sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que en raras ocasiones mostraba.

-Lo que sucede, es que siempre has sido más madura que yo, inclusive de niños… honestamente envidio eso, a veces me siento un tonto a tu lado.

-Te comportas como corresponde a tu edad- opinó sin darle mucha importancia a sus palabras.

-Tenemos la misma edad, pero tú no realizas las mismas payasadas que yo- rascó su cabeza pensativo, -tal vez los hombres maduramos más lento.

Mai asintió sonriendo, en todos los años viviendo con los Briefs, había guardado el secreto sobre su segunda infancia y su pasado. Los años de esa segunda infancia en la vida de Mai, fueron muy duros para ella, una mujer encerrada en un cuerpo infantil, se le había hecho tortuosamente eterno su crecimiento, principalmente, porque era difícil ocultar las décadas que llevaba a cuestas, fingir la inocencia que carecía, comportarse de una manera que no era ella, tener que jugar, cuando lo que deseaba, era ser la mujer que vivía dentro de su cuerpo. Pero tuvo que aguantar si quería continuar teniendo techo y comida, ya que tanto a ella, como a Pilaf y Shu, se les complicaba hacer vida normal con ese aspecto infantil, más a ella que a los otros dos, los cuales siempre fueron los inmaduros del grupo. Por lo que se vio obligada a seguirle el juego en un principio al pequeño Trunks, hasta que llegó él, la versión adulta del pequeño, el viajero del tiempo que la cautivó. Entonces vio en lo que se convertiría el chiquillo y decidió esperar a que se volviera hombre, con la esperanza de que en algún momento la estrecharía entre sus brazos, reviviéndole lo que se sentía, ser mujer.

Y ahora que volvía a ser adolescente, podía darse la libertad de mostrar su personalidad adulta sin ser cuestionada sobre eso, poder hablar como correspondía a una mujer, inclusive decir una que otra grosería sin ser regañada, poder elegir si no deseaba comer las verduras en su plato, poder volver a beber café sin esconderse, alcohol, y no tener que subirse a objetos para poder tener un campo visual más amplio. Cómo extrañó ser adulta.

Todos los presentes felicitaron a un apenado Trunks por tener una novia tan bonita, aunque desde antes ya sabían la atracción que él tenía hacia su huésped, por lo que no les sorprendió verlos llegar tomados de la mano. El festejo continuó sin inconvenientes, Milk y Videl se lucieron con la comida, Mister Satán entretenía a todos con sus historias siempre exageradas, mientras que su nieta se paseaba sonriente con un peluche que le regaló su abuela, hasta que detuvo su andar frente al híbrido de cabellos lilas y ladeó la cabecita.

-¿Por qué no juegas con el tío Goten?- le preguntó extrañada, pues estaba acostumbrada a verlo siempre con el otro híbrido de su misma edad, bromeando, entrenando o pasando el tiempo con algún videojuego.

-Porque ya no soy un niño pequeña princesita- le contestó revolviendo su negra cabellera suelta.

-¿Por qué me dices princesita?- preguntó con un tono que denotaba molestia, reacomodando sus cabellos con una mano.

-Porque vistes como una- le respondió dedicándole una dulce sonrisa a la sobrina de su mejor amigo, la misma que solía utilizar con su hermanita.

-¡No soy una princesita! ¡Soy un poderoso guerrero!- espetó sacando su lengua en un gracioso mohín, para luego salir corriendo hacia la mesa de postres.

-Es adorable, ¿verdad Trunks?- El joven respondió con una mueca, no muy convencido de que adorable fuera la palabra correcta para definirla.

 _"Y pensar que mi padre cree que esa niña puede llegar a ser una mujer para mí. Eso nunca sucederá"._

Poco rato después fue el turno de partir el pastel, cada quien recibió una generosa rebanada, Goten aprovechó para sentarse al lado de su mejor amigo y degustar con tranquilidad del postre horneado por su madre.

El menor de los hijos de Goku no tenía ni idea de la broma que se gestaba en la joven mente de su sobrina, a pesar de ser muy pequeña, ya mostraba tener una gran habilidad para jugarle bromas y hacer travesuras. Mientras la cumpleañera ponía en práctica su travieso plan, los adolescentes reían recordando anécdotas de pocos años atrás, ajenos a lo que hacían los demás invitados.

En el momento que menos esperaban, un proyectil se dirigió en dirección hacia Goten, quien ignorando la situación fue empujado por su amigo mientras ambos se retorcían de risa, al rememorar una travesura de su infancia. Ese movimiento hizo que el gran pedazo de pastel se estrellara de lleno contra la cara de Briefs.

-¡PERO QUE RAYOS!- Gritó pasando una mano por su cara, en su mayoría llena de betún.

Todos aquellos que vieron la escena soltaron una gran carcajada, acción que hizo enfurecer a Trunks.

-¡¿Pan, porqué lo hiciste?!- La reprendió Videl, avergonzada con el híbrido y su familia.

-Era para tío Goten- respondió fingiendo arrepentimiento, pues le había parecido muy gracioso su accidente, pero al ver la expresión furiosa de su víctima, optó por no reír en voz alta como los demás.

-¡Discúlpate con Trunks!- Le ordenó su madre de manera enérgica, mientras le ofrecía servilletas al muchacho.

-No hace falta Videl, no te preocupes- dijo limpiando su cara, apenas pudo abrir los ojos y le lanzó una molesta mirada a Mai, quien continuaba riendo junto con Goten.

-Admítelo, fue gracioso.

-No es gracioso mofarse de los demás a sus expensas- su vista nublada por la crema azucarada no le irritaba tanto, como el hecho de haber pasado por tremenda vergüenza frente a su novia, se sentía humillado, pero al estar en casa ajena optó por ser cortés.

-No le des importancia, fue sólo una travesura- dijo la muchacha dando una palmadita a la pierna de su novio.

-De todas maneras no importa, es sólo una mocosa malcriada- murmuró, dirigiendo la mirada hacia donde se encontraba su padre. El príncipe lo observaba con su clásico semblante serio, ambos recordando la plática que tuvieron, tan solo pocos meses atrás.

* * *

 **Buen día, al fin pude terminar de arreglar éste capítulo. Resultó con 5 páginas más.**

 **Espero les guste, estoy abordando más en los pensamientos de los personajes, en algunos detalles que omití la primera vez que lo escribí. Me falta mucho para sentirme complacida con mi trabajo, pero cada palabra, cada capítulo, siento que aprendo algo.**

 **Otra cosa que quiero agregar es, con todo el respeto que merece cualquier fandom, si no les gusta el Trupan, entonces no lo lean. Porque me he topado con mensajes en donde critican con el argumento que no es canon, pero para eso son los fanfics, para escribir lo que queramos. Aclaro que las críticas nos hacen crecer, pero eso en cuanto a la ortografía, consejos en la narración, opiniones sobre la historia. Lo que no es lo mismo a atacar porque no es el ship de su preferencia. Siento mucho que no sea lo que esperan, pero hay muchos otros fanfics para leer. Yo en lo personal, no leo lo que de antemano sé que no me va a gustar, eso no significa que regañe al autor por soñar y tomarse el tiempo de escribir sus ideas, pues siempre le sacaran una sonrisa a otra persona y eso siempre es lindo.**


	3. Orgullo y tradición - Capítulo 3

**_Orgullo y tradición - Capítulo 3_**

-¡Felicidades hijo!

-Gracias mamá, no te hubieras molestado, de verdad- impresionado observaba la moderna y acogedora casa cápsula que sus padres le habían obsequiado en su cumpleaños número dieciséis.

-Ahora podrás ir donde quieras a entrenar y ahí mismo darte una ducha, comer algo, curar tus heridas y no tener que llegar aquí hecho un guiñapo- dijo el príncipe.

-Vegeta no exageres, no llega tan maltrecho de sus entrenamientos.

-Bulma, te recuerdo que la vez pasada prácticamente llegó desnudo, su ropa no existía, eran retazos rotos y quemados-. La científica sonrió al recordar ese evento, su hijo en algunas ocasiones solía volar lejos para entrenar y meditar solo, al igual que su padre. Tenía la costumbre de elegir lugares diferentes para hacer más desafiante su entrenamiento, elegía desde secos desiertos hasta helados glaciales.

Pero para meditar tenía particular preferencia por una isla solitaria y lejana, disfrutaba más que nada del sonido de las olas contra las rocas y la vista de la transparente agua que reflejaba el azul mismo de sus ojos. Desde hace poco había descubierto ese pequeño paraíso, que se había convertido en su refugio aquellas ocasiones en las que tenía algo para pensar, o simplemente para relajarse de las tareas extenuantes de la escuela, pues aún cursaba el bachillerato y al ser hijo de una reconocida científica, se tenían altas expectativas de su desempeño académico.

-¡SOPLA LAS VELAS!- gritó emocionada Bra, quien llegaba desde la cocina jalando del vestido de su abuela.

-¡Pero primero pide un deseo!- le aconsejó Panchy acercando el pastel preferido de su nieto que ella misma había preparado, de durazno con betún de queso crema.

Trunks al ver el pastel torció los labios recordando la última vez que tuvo cerca uno de esos postres, acción que no pasó desapercibida por los presentes quienes estallaron en risas.

-Con confianza hijo, la pequeña Pan no se encuentra aquí- lo animó Bulma al momento que encendía las velas. -No olvides tu deseo- le recordó guiñando un ojo.

 _"¿Qué deseo pediré?... pero que rayos, ¿por qué estoy pensando en eso en este momento, rodeado de mi familia?"._ El cumpleañero comenzó a ruborizarse mientras pensaba que deseo pedir. _"De acuerdo, no pueden leer mis pensamientos, ahí va… Deseo muy pronto lograr que Mai se entregue a mí antes que a nadie más"._ Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuidando que su deseo no escapase por sus labios y quedará solo en su mente mientras soplaba las velas.

-¡Felicidades Trunks!- Mai abrazó a su novio quien la recibió con entusiasmo, -no sabía qué regalarte, es muy difícil comprar algo a quien lo tiene de todo, pero tu mamá me ayudó- le entregó una pequeña bolsa de cartón con motivos de fiesta impresos, Trunks la tomó y abrió con rapidez al igual que abría los regalos de niño.

-Mi perfume favorito, gracias… ya me queda poco en la botella-, _"lo que en realidad deseo que me regales es otra cosa"_ , pensó con resignación soltando un suspiro.

-Yo descubrí que te queda poco en la botella de tu baño- presumió Bulma su hallazgo.

-Mujer, ¿no se te quita la costumbre de husmear en las cosas ajenas?

-Era para una buena causa- se defendió colocando sus manos en las caderas.

 ****FLASHBACK****

El príncipe saiyajin apenas había terminado su merecida merienda, se dirigía a reposar para tener una mejor digestión, decidió ir a una pequeña salita que para su fin era perfecta, con cómodos sillones y un aparato de esos que llaman televisor, el cual solía ver en sus ratos de ocio para burlarse de las costumbres terrícolas, también por ese medio había conocido mejor el planeta donde estaba de pasada, como él lo decía. La pequeña y acogedora salita se encontraba al final del mismo pasillo de su habitación, al pasar por ella, gracias a sus desarrollados sentidos auditivos escuchó algo que hizo que detuviera su paso. Abrió la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido y se adentró en la habitación a paso lento, encontró a la científica muy concentrada removiendo los objetos de un cajón.

-Cada día me sorprendes más terrícola, creí que no podías ser más vulgar pero me equivoqué.

Bulma dio un salto de la sorpresa, no esperaba que el guerrero llegara a su habitación.

-Iré mañana de compras y… buscaba si había algo que… te faltara- mintió-. _"Tenía que aparecer en este momento, se supone que a estas horas está asaltando el refrigerador. No debe saber que no encuentro el radar del dragón en mi laboratorio y que sospecho que él lo tomó, pero… ¿y si me equivoqué al sospechar de él?"_

-Debiste haber preguntado.

-Si fueras más comunicativo, pero como no sueltas prenda.

-La que no suelta prenda es otra- señaló a la mano derecha de la mujer, que sostenía unos calzoncillos recién sacados del cajón que había estado registrando.

Al ser descubierta de su descuido lo guardó con rapidez de nuevo al cajón.

-Veo que no te hace falta ropa interior- dijo dirigiéndose hacia la salida con intención de huir de la bochornosa situación en la que se encontraba.

-¡Un momento mujer!- la tomó del brazo para girarla hacia él. -Dime la verdad, no te creo eso de las estúpidas compras-. Entrecerró los ojos.

Bulma no supo que decir en su defensa, por lo que optó por la coquetería.

-Lo sabía Vegeta… te gusto y… estas buscando estar a solas conmigo.

-No será que es al revés y por eso buscas mi esencia entre mis prendas íntimas- dijo ya muy cerca del rostro de la muchacha. _"No me desagrada nada esta mujer y además huele tan bien, yo creo que me divertiré intentando preñarla, primero necesito poner en práctica lo que he visto en ese aparato donde ven las llamadas películas… Presiento que podría ser placentero, espero y quede preñada pronto para no perder tanto mi tiempo con ella, después de todo, solo es un experimento"_. Se relamió los labios tratando de recordar cómo se realizaba una extraña interacción entre personas que buscan intimar, interacción que llaman beso y lo había visto ya varias veces en el televisor, pero no sabía cómo comenzar sin sentirse humillado. Por lo que se limitó a mirar los suaves y carnosos labios de la muchacha, intercambiando su vista hacia sus ojos sin saber que más hacer. _"Soy el príncipe de mi raza, esta mujer debería agradecer que la he elegido para algo tan importante, pero con lo testaruda que es, no estoy seguro si aceptará… Tendré que ocultarle mi verdadera intención"_.

-¿Vas a soltarme o… vas a besarme?- lo desafió creyendo que la soltaría ofendido, pero caso contrario, la acercó más hasta el punto de rosar con sus labios la oreja de ella para susurrar.

-¿Qué es 'besarme' terrícola?- fingió no saber. A lo que Bulma aprovechó para atacar los labios del saiyajin quien no supo cómo responder y solo se quedó quieto dejando que la mujer lo besara con suavidad por unos segundos.

-Eso es besar, ahora ya lo sabes-. Aprovechó que Vegeta quedó con la guardia baja para soltarse y salir corriendo de la habitación con algo de vergüenza por su atrevimiento. _"Genial, ahora el egocéntrico dirá que soy más vulgar y en esta ocasión tendrá razón… odio que me gane en algo, aunque… no fue desagradable",_ tocó con los dedos sus labios aún sin creer lo que había hecho. _"Espero no sospeche que lo registraba, también espero que él no haya tomado mi radar, no… no puede, quiero confiar en él"._

 ****FIN DEL FLASHBACK****

 _"En esa ocasión por andar buscando entre sus pertenencias sin querer le robe su primer beso, todo por buscar el radar, que al final de cuentas yo misma había olvidado que guardé en mi propio cajón de ropa interior."_

...

Había pasado poco más del mes que Trunks cumplió años, el muchacho se encontraba en su habitación con su novia, la había invitado a ver una película, que en realidad era un pretexto para tenerla cerca y abrazarla acostados en el sillón.

-Mmm ahh Trunks… puede entrar Bulma-. Protestó la muchacha tratando de romper el beso que de pronto se había vuelto agresivo y demandante, ya se estaba haciendo costumbre que el antes tímido adolescente cada vez fuera más lejos y más difícil quitarlo de encima, era normal a su edad tener esa urgencia, pero con su fuerza sobrenatural y la torpeza propia de la inexperiencia terminaba por agobiarla. No es que ella fuera inexperta como su novio, pero hacía ya muchos años que no había experimentado las caricias de un hombre y había comenzado a olvidar esa sensación.

-No te preocupes, puse seguro a la puerta-, respondió prácticamente sobre ella con una mano subiendo por sus costillas ansioso por tocar su seno izquierdo, y la otra mano presionando la nuca de la muchacha para acercar más su cara a la de él, la presión posesiva que ejercía sobre ella la estaba asfixiando hasta el punto de no poder respirar.

-Trunks, no puedo respirar, me estas aplastando-. Soltó con su último aliento pataleando y golpeando el fornido pecho del muchacho con sus débiles los puños.

El joven asustado por su torpeza, se alejó sentándose en el sillón con un gesto de vergüenza y preocupación. -Perdón, no era mi intención, yo… no sé qué me pasa, ¿estás bien?

Mai tomó aire calmándose, se había llevado un susto. -Se llama pubertad lo que te pasa, no es malo, pero a veces eres muy… ansioso y no mides tu fuerza… yo no soy saiyajin, tienes que recordarlo-. Al ver que él bajaba la vista apenado le pareció encantador, ese muchacho que conocía desde niño queriendo hacer cosas de adultos, con un ligero sonrojo y la vista baja, ¿quién lo viera así?, con la fuerza descomunal que tiene y la inocencia que destila su mirada. -No te sientas mal, es solo que necesito tiempo, para mí también esto es nuevo-. Mintió Mai.

-¿Tú crees que algún día tú y yo…?

-Tal vez Trunks.

-Me gustaría que supieras que… quisiera que fuera contigo mi…- No se atrevió a terminar, pues se comenzaba a sentir estúpido por su inexperiencia.

-Primera vez… no te apenes, yo también quiero lo mismo-. Ahora que de nuevo tenía cuerpo de mujer tendría la oportunidad de experimentar esas sensaciones que ya sólo quedaban en su memoria, pues la última vez que había estado con un hombre fue pocos años antes de volverse infantes de nuevo, recordó a aquel último hombre, ella lo había seducido y dormido con él para luego robarle la cartera y el automóvil, con el fin de viajar con Shu y Pilaf en búsqueda de las esferas, aquellas que los volvieron bebés de nuevo, a sus amigos les había omitido la manera en cómo obtuvo lo robado, pues no deseaba ser juzgada.

-Vamos entonces al centro comercial por un helado, ¿qué te parece?- se levantó ofreciendo caballerosamente la mano a la joven para cambiar de tema, pues no deseaba presionarla.

-Me parece bien- tomó la mano del muchacho quien depositó un suave beso en sus nudillos y le dedicó su más grande dulce sonrisa. _"Kami, físicamente se parece tanto a él, envidio a mi versión del futuro… si tan solo pudiera moldear el carácter de este Trunks, tal vez con el tiempo al madurar… Tal vez, pero la mirada de aquel era tan melancólica y la de éste Trunks es... vibrante, alegre, de niño. Creo que tendré que ayudarlo a madurar y hacerlo un hombre"._

Ambos salieron de la habitación rumbo al centro comercial más exclusivo de la ciudad, a Trunks le gustaba llevarla a esos lugares caros, pues se sentía más adulto y a la vez podía comprarle una que otra cosa, como si fuera todo un ejecutivo, él usaba sus ahorros para dicho fin, ya que Bulma aún no le soltaba mucho dinero para que no se malcriara.

…

Ya habían pasado casi seis meses desde aquel incidente donde casi asfixia a su novia, el joven saiyajin se había vuelto más precavido y había controlado sus impulsos hasta el punto de no insistir en llegar más lejos, sus hormonas lo estaban volviendo loco. De naturaleza apasionada al igual que sus padres se encontraba constantemente irritado y tenso, más de lo que cualquier adolescente terrícola.

Vegeta, que conocía la naturaleza de su hijo y lo comprendía, pues él mismo había sufrido en su juventud esos mismos arranques de furia, producidos por no poder liberar sus impulsos de la manera correcta. Lo entrenaba con más ahínco en las tardes libres de su hijo, para que de esa manera expulsara la frustración que se notaba en el muchacho, lo había llegado a presionar cada día más para que soltara todo su poder hasta el cansancio.

-Vamos Trunks, ¿no me digas que eso es todo lo que tienes?- incitaba a su primogénito a quien tenía contra el piso de la cámara de gravedad aplicándole una dolorosa llave ambos en estado de súper saiyajin.

-No me vas a vencer tan fácil papá, ¡AHHH!- expulsó su ki lanzando a su padre lejos de él, se incorporó con rapidez y en menos de un segundo estaba propinando un rodillazo en la boca del estómago al príncipe mayor quien al mismo tiempo devolvió un puñetazo en la nariz de su hijo.

-Es todo por hoy-. Dijo Vegeta sobando con una mano su resiente golpe y con la otra sosteniendo su peso contra el piso. _"Con estos últimos entrenamientos ha mejorado su velocidad y resistencia, si me descuido puede que me alcance",_ pensó disimulando la sonrisa de orgullo que comenzaba a aparecer en su rostro. Con trabajo por el dolor del golpe se levantó y apagó la gravedad aumentada a la que habían estado entrenando.

Trunks se tumbó boca arriba tomando grandes bocanadas de aire y regresando a su estado de saiyajin original.

-Veo que te ayudan estos entrenamientos, pero presiento que no son suficiente.

-No entiendo papá.

-Aun sigues tenso, puedo sentirlo en tu ki, no se encuentra totalmente relajado.

-Tal vez es cansancio.

-No, no es eso, necesitas otra cosa.

-¿Comer?- respondió tratando de evitar la verdad.

-Si la mujercita no funciona… hay muchas.

-No sé a qué te refieres.

-A Mai, ¿ya te acabaste la caja que te llevé hace meses?

Trunks titubeó un poco, Vegeta podía llegar a ser muy directo cuando quería, no le gustaba perder el tiempo con rodeos y eso intimidaba al muchacho en algunas ocasiones.

-No… no los he usado...- Contestó resignado a continuar con ese tema, también porque necesitaba respuestas a sus inquietudes y hablando de ello podía encontrar una solución a su dilema.

-¿Y eso?, ganas no te faltan, puedo sentirlo en tu ki.

-Te voy a confesar algo muy personal-. Se animó a confesarse con la vista perdida en el techo de la sala de gravedad. -Tengo miedo de lastimarla…

Vegeta se acomodó sentado en el piso con la espalda contra la pared, cerca de su hijo.

-Explícate mocoso.

-Veras… hace unos meses estaba sobre ella… la besaba y… la estaba asfixiando, cuando reaccioné noté que ella se veía asustada y… ya no he intentado más… ella dice que soy muy fuerte, no quiero que me tema.

-Hmn… ya veo-, dijo analizando la situación, -si ella fuera saiyajin no tendrías ese problema.

-Mi mamá tampoco lo es.

-Pero tu mamá no es una llorona.

-Papá, eso no me ayuda, no sé qué hacer, me siento tan estúpido-. Finalizó con un notable tono de frustración en su voz, acción que conmovió a Vegeta aunque ese sentir jamás lo admitiría.

-Hijo…- raras veces lo llamaba así, -te voy a dar un consejo para que ella lo disfrute sin resultar lastimada-. _"No puedo creer que acabo de decir semejante estupidez, no cabe duda que el aire de este planeta me ha afectado"._

-¿Cuál?

-Cuando estés con ella baja tu ki, no la aprisiones, que ella te valla guiando para conocer sus límites y no seas impulsivo, sé que a tu edad no se piensa con la cabeza.

Trunks se sonrojó mientras soltaba una pequeña risa al recordar sus propios impulsos. -Gracias papá.

-Tienes suerte que ella sea tan similar a ti, yo no corrí con la misma suerte a tu edad.

-Enserio papá, no me digas que antes de venir a la tierra tú…

-A tu edad, ya no era tan inocente-. Le respondió levantando una ceja.

-¿Tuviste una novia?

-Novia no, digamos que había hembras para que los soldados nos pudiéramos desahogar.

-No quiero saber más… y gracias por tu consejo-. Trunks se levantó para dirigirse a darse un baño en su habitación, más tarde iría a dar una visita a su novia y poner en práctica lo recién aprendido.

Vegeta se quedó sumido en sus recuerdos.

 ****FLASHBACK****

-Príncipe, estuvo muy motivado hoy en la conquista de ese patético planeta, merece un premio especial-. Dijo Nappa entrando en la habitación que esa noche utilizaría el príncipe de los saiyajines.

-Hmp.

-Le traigo algo que lo ayudará, ya que recientemente entro en edad reproductiva, necesita liberar sus urgencias o podría enloquecer-, acercó hacia Vegeta a una alienígena de piel color aqua con ojos grandes de un profundo color negro, de apariencia humanoide con grandes senos y larga cabellera color plata. -Esta raza de hembras es resistente, ella sabrá como complacerlo… le recomiendo medir sus fuerzas.

El más joven observó a la mujer, quien a pesar de no ser de su raza le parecía atractiva comparada con otras que había visto, sumado a eso sus diarias urgencias que a solas aliviaba, era eso o nada, ya se estaba cansando de usar su mano, pues la insatisfacción no desaparecía.

-Déjala y márchate de una vez Nappa-. Ordenó de mala gana sin dejar de mirar a la mujer.

-Que se divierta príncipe-. El hombre mayor salió de la habitación con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

La mujer que ya había sido avisada sobre el temperamento y la nula experiencia del príncipe tomó la iniciativa despojándose de la túnica larga que la cubría, el joven solo la observó de arriba abajo, salvo por algunas diferencias, tenía lo necesario para divertirse un rato.

-Estoy enterada que ya no quedan hembras de su raza príncipe, sólo cierre sus ojos e imagine que soy una de ellas.

Vegeta aspiró profundo, el aroma que emanaba de la mujer no era despreciable, tampoco muy agradable, pero para el fin estaba bien, por lo que cerró sus ojos y se dejó acariciar por las hábiles manos que lo tocaban por los costados y comenzaban a desvestirlo, así mismo ella guio las manos del soldado a sus pechos para que los masajeara y aprendiera a tocarla, en todo el proceso Vegeta mantuvo los ojos cerrados, imaginando que tomaba a una mujer semejante a él, inclusive se atrevió a fantasear que ella también poseía una cola al igual que él.

 ****FIN DEL FLASHBACK****

Ya entrada la noche, el saiyajin de ojos azules se escabullía por la ventana del cuarto de Mai, la muchacha dormía en su cama tapada con una sábana, la colcha había sido tirada al suelo debido al calor que hacía ese día, las manos del hombre removieron las sábanas con cuidado, se mordió los labios al contemplar a la muchacha dormida con su negro cabello desparramado, vistiendo sólo una camisola blanca y diminutas bragas del mismo color, los dedos del hombre apenas rozaron los tobillos de ella y comenzaron a subir lentamente por sus piernas, motivo que la hizo abrir los ojos, bajo la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana pudo reconocer a su visitante nocturno.

-Trunks…- susurró disfrutando de las caricias suaves, apenas rozando la piel de sus caderas que subían en línea recta hacía sus senos creando escalofríos en ella.

-No temas, no te lastimaré- se posicionó a un lado de ella para no aplastarla con su peso y comenzó a besarla en los labios a un ritmo lento, pausado, como cuando se disfruta del postre favorito.

Corrientes eléctricas recorrieron la espalda de Mai que ya se encontraba perdida entre los brazos del saiyajin quien ansioso levantó la camisola blanca mientras seguía con la exploración de su piel, la suave y deseada piel de la joven dejándola solo en bragas.

-Eres tan hermosa… me enloqueces- bajó de su boca hacia el cuello lamiendo en ocasiones, por su parte, la muchacha pasó las palmas de sus manos por el trabajado pecho del hombre maravillándose de cada notable músculo que acariciaba, deseó cubrir con caricias esos fuertes brazos que a veces la sofocaban, con nerviosismo jaló de la chamarra de mezclilla que cubría a su visitante con el fin de liberarlo de la estorbosa tela, de pronto, el sonido de un objeto rodando hasta el suelo se hizo presente rompiendo el momento.

-¡Mi cápsula!- se levantó Trunks para levantarla del piso, -no valla a perderla, después no podré regresar a mi tiempo, preciosa- tomó el objeto y seguido de eso besó la frente de la joven.

-Déjala sobre el buró- la arrebató de las manos del guerrero colocándola con descuido en el mueble para luego lanzarse a los labios de él, -estoy lista para ti, siempre lo he estado-. Él aceptó la invitación tumbándose sobre ella sosteniendo su peso sobre sus brazos al momento que devoraba la boca de la joven mujer.

Mai se levantó de un sobresalto, agitada y sudorosa.

-Que calor más sofocante- salió de la cama para abrir la ventana de su habitación y hacer circular el aire, al sentir la brisa suspiró recordando los acontecimientos que hace rato se encontraba disfrutando.

-¿Porqué de nuevo apareces en mis sueños? Déjame en paz. No te he visto desde niña y estoy segura que jamás volverás, no perteneces a esta época, no perteneces a mí.

A esas mismas horas, el Trunks adolescente se encontraba dando rienda suelta a sus propios sueños, había decidido a última hora no visitar a su novia para no molestarla tan noche.

 ** _Kami, parece que Mai tiene un amor platónico, no la puedo culpar. Aunque yo lo prefiero con el cabello de color lila._**


	4. Orgullo y tradición - Capítulo 4

**_Orgullo y tradición - Capítulo 4_**

-¿Vas a querer palomitas?

-Sí… No te las vayas a terminar, déjame algunas- sentenció el joven tecleando con destreza en su laptop. -Listo, ahora a grabar… Ya está, creí que no terminaría temprano-. Estiró los brazos y masajeó su cuello, le había dedicado más tiempo del planeado a su tarea escolar. Por fin podría relajarse un poco, para su mala suerte el señor Gokú y su nieta Pan había llegado un par de horas antes a entrenar en la cámara de gravedad, después de entrenar con la pequeña por un lapso aproximado de una hora habían decidido que ya era suficiente para ella y ahora era turno de los adultos, en vista que Bulma y Bra no se encontraban en casa, Vegeta ordenó a su hijo mayor cuidar de la nieta de Kakaroto, aun sabiendo que el muchacho se encontraba ocupado en un trabajo escolar. Así que ahí estaba, terminando su tarea con la niña sentada sobre su sillón viendo dibujos animados y llenando todo alrededor de ella de migajas.

-Es mi película favorita- apuntó con su pequeño dedo la pantalla.

-Sí, también es la favorita de Bra- contestó con desgano mientras resignado se sentaba al lado de Pan y tomaba un gran puño de palomitas del tazón que ella sostenía. -La he visto con ella como mil veces.

Una pegajosa canción comenzó a sonar, era de esas típicas películas infantiles donde cantaban entre escenas, pero esa canción en particular, se había vuelto muy popular entre los niños, sin darse cuenta, Trunks comenzó a cantarla y en poco tiempo ambos se encontraban cantando a todo pulmón la pegajosa melodía y lo estaban disfrutando al máximo, él extrañaba hacer ese tipo de simplicidades desde que se consideraba adulto y por supuesto que no las haría frente a su novia. Al terminar la canción ambos chocaros sus manos como si fuesen dos niños de la misma edad, ese efímero momento el muchacho sintió una especie de conexión extrañamente agradable con la pequeña, una especie de felicidad genuina que en pocas ocasiones experimentaba.

-Veo que se divierten niños- interrumpió el momento una extrañada Mai, recién llegaba pero había alcanzado a observar el dueto que su novio y la pequeña Pan había protagonizado. -No entiendo porque nunca quieres cantar en los karaokes, lo haces muy bien.- Dijo con una risita burlona.

-No- contestó totalmente avergonzado por haber sido sorprendido, había estado tan distraído divirtiéndose que no sintió el ki de la muchacha aproximarse.

-No te sientas apenado, niño.

-No soy un niño- protestó llenándose la boca de palomitas.

Mai rodó los ojos, no iba a discutir niñerías, en silencio se unió a ellos en el sillón.

-¿Quieres?- Trunks ofreció del tazón a su novia.

-No, gracias, sabes que no me gustan mucho.

-A mi abuelita tampoco le gutan.

-Se dice gussstan Pan- la corrigió Trunks con aires de superioridad -No entiendo por qué no te agradan Mai.

-Son grasosas y hacen engordar.

-Eres joven, no creo que te afecten, además… tienes muy bonita figura- un leve sonrojo hacía su aparición en el rostro de Briefs.

-Eso dices ahorita. ¿Qué tal si vemos otra cosa en el televisor?

-Eso es imposible por el momento, me dejaron de niñero y es la única manera que se quede quieta, además la película no está tan mal.

-¿Y la señora Bulma? Yo tenía pensado ver contigo una serie de drama, dicen que es buena, lo mencionó nuestro profesor de filosofía, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Si es como la pasada que recomendó, te aseguró que nos aburrirá. Y mi madre salió, llevó a Bra para comprarle cosas que le pidieron en su primer día de preescolar.

Mai respiró hondo levantándose del sillón -Entonces voy a verla a la estancia de descanso, yo si quiero verla… Te veo al rato niñero- Agitó los cabellos lavanda de su novio para luego dirigirse hacia la salida.

-Oye… mi beso- de un salto la alcanzó para plantarle un intenso beso en los labios. -Al rato te alcanzo.

 _"Este niño cada vez besa mejor, como olvidar aquel primer beso torpe y atropellado que me dio con timidez"._

Pasaron los minutos y los créditos comenzaron a pasar en la pantalla, Trunks se había encontrado inmerso en la historia, tanto que tardó en percibir a la niña completamente dormida a su lado. La levantó con cuidado de no despertarla para acomodarla en la cama y quitarle sus zapatillas que utilizaba con su querido dogi color naranja.

 _"Se ve tan tranquila así dormida. Despierta es un huracán. Será mejor que salga en silencio para que no despierte"_ Sin siquiera darse cuenta, despejó unos negros cabellos en la frente de la pequeña, casi como un gesto de ternura mientras sonreía levemente. _"Pero que pestañas tan espesas tiene la pequeña, ahora que lo veo, tiene mucho parecido a Videl… pero con el carácter de la señora Milk en ciertas ocasiones"_ Una mueca de horror se asomó en sus facciones ante esto último. De pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta al abrir.

-Veo que hiciste buen trabajo de niñero- Vegeta entró en la habitación seguido de su eterno rival, ambos con las ropas rotas, sudados y magullados, pero de muy buen humor.

-Muchas gracias Trunks, te lo agradezco mucho- Gokú agradeció con esa enorme sonrisa y jovialidad tan características de él. -La comida ya debe estar lista en casa, nos vemos la semana que entra para la revancha Vegeta, y también para que Pan se valla adaptando a la gravedad aumentada, hoy estuvo muy entusiasmada.

-Entonces aquí nos vemos. Es importante que tu mocosa lleve un entrenamiento adecuado, después de entrenarla Trunks cuidará de ella para que yo pueda patearte de nuevo como hoy - Volteó a ver a su hijo de manera determinante ante cualquier protesta del joven.

-Pero papá, tengo cosas que hacer.

-Que la mujercita espere como hoy, no le pasará nada.

-Entonces ya está, nos vemos- Acto seguido cargó a su nieta y se tele transportó a su casa.

-¿Por qué haces eso papá? Encárgasela a mamá o que juegue con Bra.

-Podría ser… Pero a mí no me dices que hacer- sonrió de manera altanera, eso era solo para fastidiarlo -No seas llorón, es solo un día a la semana, además, no veo que haya roto algo aquí en tus aposentos, parecía muy tranquila la mocosa.

-A decir verdad si se portó bien, pero no creo que siempre…

-No me interesa lo que creas, así que ve haciendo un espacio a la semana para cuidar a una mocosa saiyajin, si continúas protestando serán tres días a la semana.

Trunks iba a seguir protestando, pero al escuchar la firme determinación de su padre se tapó la boca con ambas manos.

-Está mejor, ya eres libre para correr hacía la terrícola… no olvides cargar los plásticos esos que te entregamos, ni se te ocurra tener un accidente con la mujercita o yo mismo te arranco las bolas- Amenazó a su hijo y luego salió con prisa hacia su habitación para tomar un relajante baño, dejando a Trunks asustado.

 _"Sería capaz, no lo dudo"._

…

-Oye Mai, deberías decirle a Trunks que te consiga las esferas del dragón.

-¿Sigue con eso amo Pilaf? Creí que lo había dejado de lado.

-Eso nunca. Si lo había dejado de lado, es porque la última vez que intentamos recolectarlas, cuatro de ellas eran inaccesibles para unos simples mortales, pero para Trunks no debe haber ningún problema tomarlas… Además es nuestro sueño.

-Su sueño amo Pilaf… yo lo he seguido por agradecimiento, a pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado, no olvido que usted me sacó del abismo en el que me encontraba siendo tan joven.

-¿Y has sabido algo del hombre aquel que se burló de ti?

-Nada- suspiró con un dejo de melancolía -supongo que ya debe estar calvo y con barriga, tendrá alrededor de setenta y pico de años.

-Y ahora tú eres una jovencita, novia de un muchacho con súper poderes y millonario- trató de animar a su vieja amiga, pues su mirada se había tornado apagada de pronto.

-A veces me siento una aprovechada, él no tiene ni idea, es un buen chico, no quiero imaginar si se llega a enterar.

Ambos amigos respiraron hondo mientras observaban el gran domo de Capsule Corp desde la banca del jardín, habían estado juntos desde hace tanto tiempo, compartían gratitud y respeto de ambas partes.

-¿Y si le cuentas la verdad a Trunks?

-No… no me atrevería, es muy orgulloso y su padre, no quiero saber cómo reaccionaría.

Al pensar en el carácter de Vegeta, Pilaf asustado se retractó de lo dicho -Olvídalo Mai, aun así, dudo que se enteren algún día.

-Es lo mejor… sinceramente me he encariñando con el niño, se está poniendo tan… varonil.

-Imagínate en unos años como dueña de la empresa más poderosa de la tierra. Las vueltas que da la vida, de ser una chica que vivía en una casa rodante con un estafador que tenía tendencias alcohólicas, a ser una joven comprometida con un buen muchacho millonario y muy fuerte.

-Es muy pronto para decir que estoy comprometida, aún lo siento muy verde, es un cachorrito queriendo ser hombre, honestamente me despierta ternura, me cuesta trabajo verlo como hombre.

-Pues, yo no descarto el poder hacer realidad mi sueño en algún momento-. Finalizó cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Amo Pilaf… no tiene remedio-. Se levantó dejando a su amigo soñando despierto con esa vieja ilusión que ambos sabían jamás se haría realidad.

…

Un par de meses después que Trunks fungió como niñero de la pequeña Son por primera vez, ya se había adecuado a esa rutina muy a su pesar, en la mayoría de ocasiones organizó la hora de película, con su hermanita presente, palomitas de maíz con mantequilla y caramelizadas, en una que otra ocasión con pizzas y jugos. Cada semana intentó persuadir a su padre que lo exentara de dicha función, pero el príncipe se negó a complacerlo. A pesar de sus quejas, en realidad disfrutaba de esos momentos, ya tenía tiempo de no compartir con su hermanita y gracias a ese día a la semana con Pan, también hizo que ambas congeniaran, naciendo una especie de hermandad entre las pequeñas.

Era común que lo hicieran rabiar con sus travesuras, pero también eran momentos en los que podía ser él, sin pose de adulto, torpe, bromista, relajado y curioso como cualquier adolescente.

-¿Y Mai, tampoco te acompañó a cuidarlas hoy?- Entró Bulma a la estancia de descanso donde Trunks fungía de niñero ese día.

-No mamá, sale en un par de horas del taller- contestó mirando su reloj de pulsera.

-Ohh… lo olvidaba, ya terminó su periodo de prueba. ¿Es por eso que no se le ha visto mucho por aquí?- se acomodó junto a su hijo sentada en el gran tapete afelpado donde se encontraban viendo una película de dibujos animados.

-Se encuentra muy entusiasmada con la oportunidad que le brindaste… Gracias por eso mamá.

-No me agradezcas nada, no lo hice por ti, ella misma se ha ganado esa vacante. Honestamente nunca estuve de acuerdo que nuestra empresa creara armas, pero al pensar en las horribles armas que creó la patrulla roja y otras organizaciones, me pareció justo crear las nuestras para nuestro ejército, que nunca se comparará con los poderes de ustedes, pero al menos también los simples mortales debemos defendernos a nuestra terrible manera.

-Sí, es por eso que no tiene mucho tiempo libre, entre la escuela y el taller, a veces termina muy cansada y la veo escasos minutos, agotada pero feliz. Nunca la había visto tan entusiasmada con algo.

-Es una pena que terminando el bachillerato no quiera estudiar una licenciatura.

-Ella dice que las armas son su pasión, no creo que encuentres alguien mejor capacitado para la inspección de calidad de las mismas.

-Yo también creo lo mismo hijo. Pero me da pena que no puedan disfrutar de su noviazgo, creo que le daré medio tiempo para que...

-¡No lo hagas por favor!- la interrumpió -ya falta poco para terminar el bachillerato, si se entera que le redujiste las horas por mí podría enojarse.

-Entiendo, gracias por comprenderla y tener paciencia- se inclinó un poco para besar la frente de su hijo pero él protestó haciéndose a un lado.

-¡No hagas eso mamá, ya no soy un chiquillo!

Bulma lo tomó con fuerza de la cabeza y le planto un tronado beso en la cien -Aunque tengas treinta años siempre serás mi bebé, te guste o no.

De pronto un gran estruendo se escuchó y las paredes de la propiedad temblaron ligeramente.

-¡Mi abuelito y el señor Vegeta se están divirtiendo mucho!

-¡Agghhh esos dos saiyajines testarudos me van a escuchar!- La científica salió enfurecida hacia la cámara de gravedad, dejando a los jóvenes saiyajines en lo que estaban.

…

-No tengo palabras Trunks, jamás había visto algo así en persona.

-Verdad que es lo más hermoso del mundo… te traeré las veces que quieras- se acercó detrás de ella abrazándola por la cintura, pegándose a su cuerpo para sentir su calor. -Por cierto, te queda bien ese vestido-. Para la cita Mai había optado por vestir más femenina, utilizando un vestido hasta la rodilla color rojo que su suegra le había obsequiado hace poco.

Después de varias semanas viéndose muy poco, ambos tenían un día libre para descansar, Trunks decidió llevar volando a Mai, aún a pesar de su negatividad. Ya en el momento descubrió que le era agradable la experiencia de volar en sus brazos. Había llevado a su novia al pequeño paraíso, como él llamaba a la solitaria isla donde solía meditar. Ambos de pie sobre un risco se dejaban hechizar por el encanto del lugar.

-Es tan mágico… como sacado de un sueño.

-¿Quieres nadar? Es relajante aquí.

-Me encantaría… pero no traigo traje de baño.

-Cuando vengo nado en ropa interior… o si nada puesto- le susurró al oído, a lo que Mai volteó la vista hacia él.

-No es mala idea- le respondió igualmente al oído, depositando un suave beso en su mejilla.

Briefs tragó saliva ante la idea de ambos nadando desnudos. -Si te sientes cómoda, me parece bien.

-No tengo problema con nadar en ropa interior- dijo a un desilusionado Trunks quien ya se había dado a la otra idea.

-Bien, entonces- la tomó por la cintura y levitó con ella hasta la playa. Ambos se despojaron de todo a excepto la ropa interior.

 _"Pero Kami, vaya que se ha desarrollado bien el niño"_ Pensó al verlo lanzar su última prenda y quedar en boxers color gris ajustados a su anatomía, la muchacha sin reprimirse lo miró por largos segundos, recorrió cada parte de sus trabajados músculos al tiempo que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

-Te ves linda sonrojada.

-Tú estás igual o peor- contestó ya fuera de su trance.

 _"Definitivamente el rosa pastel le queda bien, si desenfoco mi visión da el efecto de no traer nada encima"_ La tomó de la mano y ambos caminaron hasta que el agua les llegaba al pecho. Disfrutaron de la calidez del agua nadando por casi media hora.

-El agua de aquí refleja el azul de tus ojos, es tan cautivante, me hechiza-. Mai acunó la cara de su novio entre las manos acercando su cuerpo al de él, quien embelesado por el momento la abrazó por la cintura y besó con delicadeza, así pasaron minutos, en un beso suave, lleno de ternura hasta que una sombra se hizo presente. Por estar tan centrados en ellos no habían notado que gruesas nubes se acercaban acompañadas de un estruendoso relámpago.

-Parece que se acerca una tormenta.

-Vamos a refugiarnos- le dijo a la muchacha mordisqueando uno de sus labios.

-¿Hay alguna cueva?

-Algo mucho mejor- ambos caminaron hacia donde se encontraban sus ropas y se adentraron un poco en la isla -Aquí está bien- Dicho esto, Trunks sacó una cápsula de sus pertenencias y la activó.

-Ya veo, la casa cápsula que te regalaron tus padres.

-Sí… pasa.

Apenas entraron a la casa, escucharon la tormenta caer detrás de ellos, el saiyajin tomó dos toallas del pequeño baño y le ofreció una a su novia.

-Voy al baño a quitarme lo mojado.

-Pasa, estás en tu casa- le respondió tomando un par de bebidas del refrigerador.

Después de pocos minutos, Mai salió del baño envuelta en la toalla dirigiéndose hacia el joven.

-Tu té favorito…- volteó hacia ella para ofrecerle la bebida, es cuando notó que no traía los tirantes de su sostén, sólo la toalla envolviéndola. _"No puede ser… cuando dijo que se quitaría lo mojado, se refería a… despojarse de sus escasas prendas"_

-Gracias…- tomó la lata de té -¿Vas a dejarte tus calzoncillos mojados? Es incómodo, deberías hacer como yo y colgarlos en el baño para que sequen.

-¿No te incomodaría?- dudó.

-No, adelante caballero- de inmediato la obedeció y en poco rato salía del baño en las mismas condiciones.

Ambos se encontraban sentados en la pequeña salita, uno frente al otro sin saber que decir, Mai había tomado la decisión de 'intimar' con el muchacho semanas antes, pero no se había dado el momento, aunado al hecho que ahora se sentía como una novata, los muchos años que llevaba en celibato hacían mella en su autoestima.

-Trunks… - tomó el resto del contenido de su té de un solo trago –No sé cómo empezar… ni que decir… yo quisiera...

Como si fuese un adivino, el saiyajin percibió un brillo en los ojos de su novia y predijo lo que ella deseaba decir, sin contestar con palabras lanzó su lata vacía de té y se abalanzó sobre ella poseyendo sus dulces labios, la ex delincuente lo recibió con gusto, colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del muchacho, acariciando sus lacios cabellos mojados. La boca del joven guerrero bajó lentamente por el blanco cuello de su novia dejando un rastro de humedad y pequeñas marcas rojas de ligeras mordidas, sus manos se encontraban más inquietas que nunca, delineaban la figura de la mujer restregándose contra la toalla, logrando que la misma se abriera dejando ver todo un costado desnudo de la muchacha, él titubeó con su mano justo sobre sus costillas, apenas rosando el comienzo de uno de sus senos, temía recibir una reprimenda por parte de la mujer por lo que la miró a los ojos esperando que lo alejase, pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando en respuesta, ella tomó su mano a medio camino y la posicionó completamente sobre sus senos.

-No temas, no te voy a alejar… Trunks… yo también quiero hacerlo.

Sus fantasías se estaban haciendo realidad, llevaba meses deseando escuchar eso, pero temía proponerlo él, su cuerpo se encontraba ansioso en demasía, acarició los tan deseados montes que lo habían vuelto loco durante varias noches, donde imaginaba como serían, que color y sabor tendrían, sin dudarlo llevó su boca al que tenía libre mientras masajeaba con delicadeza el otro con su mano, recordando el consejo que le había dado su padre, bajando su ki y controlando la fuerza ejercida en el cuerpo de la mujer. Un gemido de ella le avisó que estaba haciendo bien su trabajo, su novia se encontraba disfrutando del encuentro, de pronto el sillón le pareció pequeño, se levantó y la tomó en brazos para llevarla hacia la cama sin cerciorase que su propia toalla se había caído en el camino. Depositó a Mai con suavidad sobre el colchón, con su toalla completamente abierta, se quedó de pie observando el curvilíneo cuerpo frente a él, sus senos completamente destapados, la toalla apenas cubría su zona más íntima.

Al tiempo que él la observaba embelesado, Mai admiraba el cuerpo esculpido y desarrollado del niño, como ella lo llamaba, bajó la vista y la detuvo justo en el miembro muy erecto de su novio, al parecer él no había notado su completa desnudez, finalmente se fijó donde posaba la vista la muchacha y en un rápido movimiento llevó sus manos a tapar esa parte apenado.

-Perdón… yo…

-¿En qué momento te desarrollaste… tanto?

Completamente sonrojado se posicionó sobre ella -¿No lo habías notado acaso?

-No me imaginabas que desnudo fueras tan…- no terminó la frase, pues sus labios eran atacados de nuevo, en esta ocasión con más urgencia.

Los gemidos y caricias se hicieron presentes en la habitación, Trunks quiso aventurarse más y llevó una de sus manos hacia aquella zona que le faltaba por acariciar de ella, deslizó con suavidad sus dedos por encima del pubis, bajando hacía el centro y subiendo, estimulando con su toque, en poco tiempo sus dedos se resbalaban con facilidad por la superficie, debido a los fluidos de la joven. Sabía por documentales y películas, que la presencia de esos fluidos aseguraba que la mujer se encontraba lista.

Se acomodó entre las piernas de su novia y la siguió acariciando en esa zona, pero ésta vez con su endurecido miembro, ese toque hizo que ambos soltaran un gemido, duró un momento así, con sus cuerpo conociéndose lentamente, sin prisa alguna.

-Mai… ¿puedo…?- preguntó con su dolorido miembro presionando con suavidad.

La joven asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza al tiempo que abría más las piernas y arqueaba la espalda, dando total acceso a su cuerpo. En el momento que estaba por empujar dentro, Trunks recordó las amenazas de su padre, dudo un poco, pero luego se disculpó para estirarse y abrir un cajón al lado de la cama. Hace tiempo había puesto algunos preservativos en los cajones cerca de su cama, de ésta casa y en su habitación de Capsule Corp para en caso de necesitarlos.

-Perdón Mai… somos muy jóvenes para un embarazo no deseado, ¿lo entiendes?- abrió el paquete y se colocó el preservativo con movimientos torpes, mentalmente se maldecía por su falta de destreza en el arte de colocarlos frente a una dama.

Para Mai la escena fue de lo más enternecedora, aguardó mordiendo su labio inferior sin hacer ningún comentario, no deseaba hacerlo sentir mal por su torpeza, en el fondo se enorgullecía de ser la primera en probar ese ejemplar que ya mostraba facciones varoniles con un toque de inocencia que ella se encargaría de tomar.

Ya con su protección enfundada se volvió a acomodar sobre ella, en respuesta Mai envolvió las caderas de Trunks con sus piernas. Acarició la codiciada entrada de nuevo con su miembro dando ligeros empujones, pero no lograba penetrar, era como si chocara con algo, la mujer de cabellos negros comprendió lo que sucedía, por lo que decidió ayudarlo tomando ella misma el endurecido miembro y guiándolo en la entrada. De un empujón logró penetrar hasta la mitad, donde se detuvo aún en shock por la nueva sensación.

-¿Te estoy lastimando? Creo que fui algo… precipitado.

-No te preocupes, sólo una leve molestia, no te detengas niño- le acarició el cabello y besó los labios de su novio. La integrante de la pandilla de Pilaf había experimentado con algunos hombres en el pasado, pero eso lo ignoraba su novio, a pesar de haber vuelto a ser joven, eso no quería decir que su cuerpo regresara a ser virgen de nuevo, eso ella lo había sospechado y ahora lo confirmaba _. "Mejor así, podré disfrutarlo sin dolor… auch… al menos no tanto"_

El joven saiyajin comenzó a moverse lentamente, disfrutando cada nueva sensación, rozando con su agitado aliento el cuello de su novia, sus manos hacia los lados apoyando su peso totalmente en ellos, perdido en ese placer que recién descubría era mucho mayor al que había imaginado. Sin poder controlarlo llegó el orgasmo del principiante mucho antes de lo que esperaba. Salió del cuerpo de su nueva amante y se tumbó al lado aún en trance por lo recién sucedido. Una insatisfecha Mai comprendiendo la situación se acurrucó hacia él acariciando su pecho trazando círculos sobre sus pectorales.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos así, regulando la respiración y ella acariciándolo en el pecho. Trunks retiró el preservativo usado y lo arrojó lejos de ellos.

-Supongo que quieres dormir- dijo desilusionada Mai, por la corta participación del guerrero.

-No tengo sueño aún… yo quiero saber si… puedo… una vez más- le apenaba pedir otra ronda, pero su miembro comenzaba a endurecer de nuevo deseando más de lo anterior.

Mai sorprendida por la rapidez con la que el muchacho se encontraba listo de nuevo, no pudo esconder su alegría sonriendo a su hombre, lo atrajo de nuevo sobre ella sorprendida por lo rígido que se encontraba su miembro. _"Esto es extraño, nunca antes lo había visto, ha de ser por su herencia saiyajin… o por su edad"_

De nuevo volvió a tomar otro preservativo y lo colocó, ahora con mayor destreza, intimidado por la mirada curiosa de la mujer, quien admiraba con insistencia cierta parte de su anatomía masculina. De nuevo se sumergió entre las piernas de su amada, pues su joven corazón se encontraba aturdido de todo lo vivido con ella que ya sentía que la amaba.

Comenzó con movimientos lentos, acompañados de besos intensos, de morder y lamer el cuello y pechos de esa blanca y suave piel, no se atrevió a abrazarla por miedo de no medir su fuerza, se limitó a mantener su peso sobre sus brazos, fijándose en ratos del disfrute en las expresiones de su novia, ella por su parte apretaba los costados del ejercitado cuerpo masculino y acariciaba todo lo que estaba a su disposición, nunca antes había disfrutado de un hombre con ese tipo de musculatura y lo estaba gozando demasiado, sin mencionar del placer que le causaba la húmeda fricción que se estaba volviendo más intensa.

Trunks, confiado en el placer que su pareja experimentaba, realizó penetraciones más intensas al tiempo que se erguía para disfrutar de la excitante visión de la mujer con ojos cerrados y labios entreabiertos gimiendo, sus senos bailando al compás de sus intensos movimientos y sus manos aferradas a los duros brazos de él, apretó más el ritmo logrando que la mujer lanzara una serie de gemidos ahogados aferrando sus brazos alrededor del cuello masculino y acercándolo hacia su sedienta boca, Trunks percibió los espasmos del cuerpo femenino provocados por el orgasmo recién experimentado, lo que provocó escalofríos en su espina dorsal, apuró sus movimientos consumiendo a besos la boca que le era ofrecida, después de varios movimientos más, volvió a sentir ese intenso placer tan deseado, ésta vez agotado se derrumbó sobre Mai distribuyendo su peso en los brazos de nuevo, después de regular su respiración procedió a salir del delicioso calor envolvente y a retirar su plástica protección.

-Gracias… no sabes lo importante que eres para mí- dijo Trunks casi en un susurro mientras acariciaba sus labios enrojecidos con su pulgar.

-Para mí también lo eres- en verdad lo era, a pesar de su inexperiencia, la había llevado más alto que otros mucho más experimentados, tal vez por el hecho de que él si la valoraba como ser humano y no era un pedazo más de carne.

Afuera seguía cayendo la lluvia, creando un arrullador sonido que pronto logró su cometido, llevando a ambos al país de los sueños abrazados.


	5. Orgullo y tradición - Capítulo 5

**_Orgullo y tradición - Capítulo 5_**

Afuera se escuchaba un suave goteo, la luz natural comenzaba a ocultarse por el horizonte y daba paso a una tenue penumbra dentro de la casa cápsula, donde recién despertaba de su sueño un joven semi saiyajin.

 _"No fue otro de esos sueños húmedos. Fue real…"_ Pensó al ver la negra cabellera revuelta a su lado y sentir moverse las suaves curvas de su acompañante entre sus brazos.

-Mmm… ¿Qué hora será?- Preguntó adormilada Mai.

-Creo que las ocho, aproximadamente- acarició el hombro de su novia y realizó un largo suspiro -Fue mucho mejor de lo que creí que sentiría, mucho, mucho mejor.

-¿Lo tenías preparado? No me molesta pero, la casa cápsula, los preservativos, la isla…

-Te juro que no tenía planeado que sucediera- respondió entrelazando su mano izquierda con la derecha de su amante y depositando un beso en los nudillos de la misma. -Yo solo quería mostrarte mi paraíso personal y compartirlo contigo... Y en cuanto a los preservativos… Mi papá me los dio amenazando con cuidarme, o atenerme a las consecuencias… Por eso los tengo a la mano, no se sabe cuando… ya sabes.

-Entiendo… también me gustó mucho- mordió su labio inferior de manera sensual.

-Gracias… de nuevo Mai- musitó entre suspiros.

 _"Realmente me sorprende, jamás me habían dicho gracias por… eso, al contrario, después de hacerlo me sentía usada, en especial con ese imbécil de Hakoru"_

 _"Como deseo repetirlo antes de regresar a casa, pero debe estar un poco lastimada, no quiero presionar… rayos. Será mejor que me vista rápido, no quiero que descubra a mi amigo despierto de nuevo, va a pensar que soy un pervertido"_

…

Pasaron un par de semanas en las que regresaron a su rutina, en dos ocasiones tuvieron oportunidad de repetir el encuentro en la habitación del muchacho. El joven guerrero ya tenía medida la fuerza que podía ejercer, se sentía más confiado y planeaba ser más atrevido el próximo encuentro en donde, se aventuraría sin dudas a experimentar otras posiciones. Esas nuevas experiencias lo tenían más relajado y de mejor carácter, inclusive no había enfurecido con su hermanita y su nueva mejor amiga, la pequeña guerrera, cuando ambas tomaron su consola de videojuegos y borraron por accidente las 23 horas que llevaba grabadas de un nuevo juego, sin inmutarse comenzó desde cero la partida ante la atónita mirada de su madre, quien conocía bien el temperamento del demonio que semanas antes lo estaba caracterizando.

-¿Qué le has hecho a mi Trunks?- Preguntó Bulma a Mai mientras cenaban.

-¿Por qué lo pregunta?- Trató inútilmente de ocultar su sonrojo.

-Se le ve mucho más… dócil.

Vegeta que se encontraba con la boca llena de rámen, estuvo a punto de escupir su alimento debido a la risa que se tuvo que tragar. Hacía casi una semana, durante el entrenamiento, que había percibido el ki de su hijo más estable y su temperamento bastante tranquilo. Él sabía a qué se debía, pues él mismo había experimentado ese cambio de humor después de su primer encuentro con aquella hembra del planeta Orainie, durante las siguientes semanas la había solicitado de nuevo, aunque en ocasiones compartió con hembras de otras razas, siempre tenía predilección por la primera, lo trataba como príncipe, no como guerrero y eso le agradaba.

-Parece que tiene otro tipo de entrenamiento, aparte del que tenemos en las tardes, por consiguiente ha logrado canalizar sus… impulsos- comentó Vegeta con una sonrisa ladina hacía su hijo, quien fingió no entender la indirecta de su padre.

-Pues me da mucho gusto que ya no tengamos que soportar ese temperamento insoportable que últimamente cargabas. Así que continúa con ese entrenamiento-. Ante lo dicho por Bulma, ambos jóvenes agacharon su vista hacía su plato con las mejillas ardiendo.

Continuaron con su cena tranquilamente, al terminar su alimento Bulma observó curiosamente a su nuera, algo le producía sensaciones que no lograba descifrar, por alguna razón, desde que las facciones de la niña habían adquirido matices adultos, le causaba cierto desconcierto a la científica, como una especie de déjà vu que no comprendía.

-¿Pasa algo mamá?- inquirió Trunks intrigado por la manera en que la científica observaba a su novia.

-Nada Trunks. Es solo que, creo que Mai me recuerda a alguien, pero no puedo recordar a quien. Es como si, tuviera un vago recuerdo… No me hagan caso, tengo mala memoria a largo plazo y suelo confundirme.

-También dijiste lo mismo hace tiempo del enano azul- agregó Vegeta terminando su cena.

-Es verdad, pero como tiene un aspecto muy extraño y después de conocer a tanto alienígena, creo que probablemente me recuerda la temporada que estuve en Namek. Eso ha de ser.

-Si, tal vez señora, ustedes conocen a gente muy extraña- puntualizó Mai tratando de desviar el tema que comenzaba a incomodarla.

-Por cierto. ¿Dónde están mis abuelos y Bra?

-Bra se quedará por primera vez a dormir con Pan, mañana Gohan las llevará de excursión por la montaña. Y mis padres salieron a cenar con un inversionista que es muy bailador, mi mamá se divertirá mucho hoy.

-No entiendo cómo es que mi abuelo no se enoja que baile con otros señores.

-Él ya no puede moverse como antes y a ella le fascina bailar, además no tiene nada de malo, solo es bailar.

-Pues mi abuela siempre ha sido así, pero debería pensar en su marido.

-Hijo…Eres igual a alguien que conozco- dijo Bulma mirando de reojo a su esposo -celoso.

-Yo no soy celoso Bulma, lo que pasa es que eras y sigues siendo vulgar en ciertas ocasiones.

-Muy conveniente para ti… príncipe- contestó con un notable doble sentido en sus palabras, lo que no pasó desapercibido de los demás.

-Este… uhmm… nosotros ya terminamos de comer, gracias por la comida. ¿Quiénes dar un paseo por los jardines Mai?- La joven aceptó el ofrecimiento y ambos salieron de la cocina dejando a los mayores solos.

-¿Por qué tan callado Vegeta?

-De pronto recordé una de tantas ocasiones en las que me beneficié de tu vulgaridad… mujer- contestó dedicándole una mirada cargada de complicidad.

 ****FLASHBACK****

Bulma se encontraba reparando la tarjeta madre del su laptop, aunque bien podía comprarse otra nueva, el reto de reparar e inclusive mejorar cualquier aparato electrónico le parecía más atractivo.

Era una tarde calurosa y se había vestido con un diminuto y desgastado short de mezclilla haciendo juego con una blusa straple, aprovechando que las chicas aún se encontraban en su lugar y no bajaban la guardia ante la ley de la gravedad, definitivamente tenía que presumir ese detalle mientras durase.

Tomó de su fría limonada y la colocó sobre la mesa con descuido, concentrada ensamblando un diminuto chip.

-¡Así que aquí estabas! Terrícola embustera- La voz grave del saiyajin entrando sin previo aviso a la oficina sobresaltó a la científica, causando que por accidente quemara el delicado el dispositivo.

-ARGHH ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA VEGETA?! ME HICISTE QUEMAR EL CHIP- gritó sobresaltada.

-Eso te pasa por tener la guardia baja- respondió cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

-No soy un guerrero que tenga que estarse cuidando como si estuviera en guerra. ¡Por tu culpa tendré que conseguir otro!

-Ayer dijiste que después de la merienda solucionarías la refrigeración de la cápsula de gravedad- levantó el puño enfadado, -Te estuve esperando en ese endemoniado horno por más de una hora.

-¡Es verdad!… con el problema con mi laptop lo olvidé- dijo llevando las manos hacia su cabeza.

-Entonces que ya lo recordaste, muévete a repararlo- ordenó tronando los dedos.

-¡No voy a permitir que me ordenes! Saiyajin maleducado- Se levantó de la silla y se acercó al guerrero enfrentándolo en un afán de demostrar de nuevo su valentía.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?- preguntó con un tono burlón, levantando una ceja.

-Te demuestro que yo también puedo enfrentarte… verbalmente. No me intimidas- señaló tocando el pecho del guerrero con su dedo índice.

A Vegeta le causó gracia que esa criatura tan frágil lo enfrentase con más agallas que muchos guerreros que llegó a conocer.

 _"_ ¡ _Vaya, vaya! La mujer se encuentra mostrando demasiada piel hoy, más de lo habitual…"_ La observó con disimulo _. "Ya ha pasado tiempo que no tiene ninguna relación con el débil insecto. Dudo mucho que fuera bueno en complacerla, tal vez ya necesita un macho y se viste así para provocar… Aunque no ha salido últimamente y no se ha relacionado con otros machos que trabajan aquí... ¿Será que busca provocarme? Es probable, de lo contrario no me explico porque me besó en aquella ocasión"_

Se le antojó probar de nuevo los labios rosáceos de la mujer al verlos de cerca. -Mujer… ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?... ¿Besarme de nuevo, esa es tu estrategia para huir?

-¡Uhh!... Por cierto Vegeta… ¿en verdad nunca habías besado?- Preguntó intrigada ladeando la cabeza.

 _"La reto y en lugar de soltarme reproches me sale con una absurda pregunta… esa hembra es un verdadero enigma"_

-Esas cosas no se acostumbran en donde he estado, ni donde nací.

-Eso quiere decir que… nunca has tenido una novia… no has sentido…

 _"¿Pero qué demonios está pensando la vulgar?"_

-Para tu conocimiento, no se utiliza el término tan ridículo de novia para emparejarse. Y cuando exclusivamente se busca desahogar las necesidades físicas, no se intima más de lo necesario.

-Ohh… De lo que te has perdido Vegeta- _"¿De dónde salió mi comentario tan torpe?"_ Pensó sintiéndose estúpida.

-Nunca es tarde para conocer nuevos placeres- sin previo aviso la tomó por la cintura con un posesivo brazo y con su otra mano la tomó con suavidad del cuello pegando sus labios con los de él, en parte imitando los movimientos observados en el televisor y en parte llevado por su propio instinto. Bulma por su parte, reaccionó de la manera que cualquier criatura aventurera lo hace, respondiendo de buena gana, abrazándolo por los costados y dejándose llevar por esa exótica experiencia.

 _"Al diablo lo correcto, no todos los días se tiene la experiencia de besar un alienígena… uno tan atractivo y peligroso"_ Pensó disfrutando de saborear esos labios masculinos tan altaneros.

 _"Sí que es agradable esto, una experiencia placentera, extraña pero placentera. Definitivamente voy a sembrar mi semilla en ella, volveré realidad mi propósito. Con la anatomía que tiene me parece que lo voy a disfrutar bastante"_ Sus dedos palparon discretamente de donde la sostenía, sintiendo la carne a través de la delgada tela. _"Maldita vulgar, esa vestimenta apenas le cubre los senos"_

Deleitándose con el sabor de esa boca insolente comenzó a descifrar en qué consistía ese extraño ritual, sabía que no era necesario que existieran sentimentalismos de por medio, que bastaba con tener ganas de pasar un buen rato, por lo que no era un acto humillante si únicamente buscaba su egoísta placer.

En poco rato se acostumbró al movimiento de su boca, imitando en gran parte a la terrícola, su lengua traviesa acarició el labio grueso de la mujer que en respuesta lamió el del guerrero, creando una leve sonrisa en él. Cerró los ojos sorprendiéndose que al hacerlo se magnificaba la sensación de placer.

 _"Quiero arrancarle ese ridículo atuendo, quiero ver qué hay debajo"_

El olor de la hembra le bloqueó su parte racional y despertó la parte instintiva.

 _"¿Y si tiento mi suerte hoy?"_

El príncipe deslizó lentamente la mano que sostenía el cuello de la mujer, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba con su toque la tersa piel, hábilmente tomó con su dedo índice el borde de la blusa straple y la bajó de un solo tirón hasta la cintura de la terrícola.

-¡¿QUÉ TE PASA VEGETA?!- Cortó de golpe el beso subiendo su blusa en un reflejo instantáneo.

-Prácticamente estas desnuda, no veo el problema- soltó cínicamente, -solo quería echar un vistazo- respondió entrecerrando sus ojos.

-No tengo idea si tenían o no pudor tus… amigas, pero yo si lo tengo- dio énfasis en la última frase.

Cruzó sus brazos fingiendo indignación. -¿Con esos atuendos? Conocí a meretrices que vestían completamente tapadas, mostraban su cuerpo cuando las contratabas para copular…creí que aquí también…

-Aquí es diferente- lo interrumpió, -me vestí así porque estamos en verano y…- el ver la sonrisa de lado del guerrero le produjo indignación, ¿cómo se atrevía a compararla con una meretriz? Sintió vergüenza de haberlo disfrutado, a pesar de no estar viéndose en un espejo supo de inmediato que sus mejillas sonrojadas podrían delatarla, por lo que continuar frente a ese sujeto arrogante no era una opción conveniente para ella. -Y debido a que hace calor... me voy a reparar esa refrigeración de una vez- salió con prisa para evitar mirarlo a los ojos, por alguna razón no se encontraba realmente molesta. _"Si quería ver debajo de mi ropa ha de ser por que le gusto. ¿Le habrá gustado lo que vio?"_ Sonrió tontamente para sí misma.

 _"Vaya par… las mejores que he visto, inclusive que las de aquella hembra del planeta Krolien, cobraba una fortuna por gozarla, pero lo valía. Me pregunto si también la tal Bulma vale el esfuerzo"_ Deslizó sus dedos por la superficie de sus labios. _"Parece que sí y lo voy a averiguar''_ Frunció su ceño y cerró los puños decidido.

 ****FINAL DEL FLASHBACK****

Tres saiyajines surcaban los cielos a toda velocidad.

-¡SIIII!- Gritaba Pan desplazándose con destreza entre las nubes.

-¡YA CASI LLEGAMOS TRUNKS!… ¡ES ALLÁ. ESE ES EL CASTILLO ABANDONADO!

En poco rato llegaron a su destino, un castillo abandonado al sur de la capital del oeste.

-Así que aquí vinieron la vez que no pude cuidarlas.

-Sí. Dijo un campesino que hace años lo destruyó un simio gigante y parece que se comió a los habitantes porque nadie se encontró aquí. Y dijo también, que vivía gente muy extraña en el castillo.

-Eso no puede ser verdad. ¿Dónde está ese simio? Si era tan grande, debería haber avistamientos.

-¿Qué son avistamentos?- Preguntó Bra.

-Avistamientos… Significa que lo han vuelto a ver en otras ocasiones, tal parece que es un invento.

-Los adultos nunca creen nada. Pero mi mamá me contó que el abuelito de Pan se convirtió en un simio gigante.

-También mi papá y el tuyo- agregó Pan.

-Eso dicen, pero es este caso no creo que haya sido un saiyajin, ya se sabría.

-Yo creo que es un monstruo que se esconde en las montañas y lo vamos a encontrar.

-Ni se les ocurra meterse en problemas a ustedes dos, o me veré obligado a decirle a mi padre que hacen vuelos lejos sin avisar-. Las regañó señalando a ambas con el dedo índice de manera autoritaria. Las niñas encogieron los hombros en señal de resignación, pero dentro de ellas sabían que regresarían a investigar más a fondo, para poder probar que dicho monstruo existe.

-¿Cómo nos dijo el señor que se llamaba el dueño del castillo?

-Dijo que Piaf, que antes era de un hombre al que se o robaron.

-Dijo también que eran muy extraños, que decía algún día sería dueño del mundo y después ya no volvió.

-Historias para niños. Lo más probable es que lo abandonaran por otra causa y con el paso del tiempo de desmoronó solo. Vamos de regreso, hoy entrenaré con ustedes.

-Cuando crezca te daré una paliza- dijo la pequeña Son llena de seguridad.

-Estoy seguro que serán fuertes y… tal vez bonitas- en realidad imaginaba a las mujeres saiyajin de raza pura con grandes músculos, varoniles y agresivas. _"Espero y no sean como las imagino… pobres, nadie querrá tenerlas como novia"_

Así fue que los tres viajaron de regreso a la capital de Oeste para entrenar en la cámara de gravedad.

…

Mai repasaba un libro de armas antiguas en una banca de la acogedora terraza, sin esperarlo dos fuertes brazos enfundados en una camisa blanca la rodearon en un posesivo abrazo.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy en el taller?- preguntó Trunks depositando un suave beso en el blanco cuello de su novia.

-Bien, nunca imaginé tener el empleo perfecto- volteó su rostro para regresarle el beso en los labios.

-Sabes que no necesitas trabajar.

-Ustedes me ampararon junto con mis amigos en la edad más vulnerable, es hora de retribuir…

-No te lo hemos pedido, ni a Pilaf, ni Shu.

-Aun así Trunks, quiero ser auto suficiente, no me gusta ser una arrimada…

-Shhh- el híbrido se posicionó frente a ella y detuvo sus argumentos con un dedo sobre sus labios. –Ya no digas más, lo entiendo, pero quiero que sepas que no estas obligada a retribuir nada. ¿Entendido?

La muchacha asintió con una débil sonrisa.

-¿Dónde fueron volando? Hace como tres horas te vi, junto con las niñas despegar del balcón.

-Las mocosas traviesas han estado saliendo de excursión al parecer en más de una ocasión, según ellas ha sido una vez, pero creo que mienten.

-Tú hacías lo mismo, aún lo haces.

-Es diferente, son dos niñas pequeñas.

-Pero fuertes.

-Inmaduras. En especial Pan, es tan… imprudente, podrían ponerse en peligro.

-¿Te estas escuchando? Tan protector, lo entiendo de Bra, pero Pan a pesar de su edad es muy valiente y fácilmente puede noquear a un adulto. Creí que no la soportabas.

-No te voy a mentir que esa niña tiene la habilidad de hacerme rabiar con frecuencia… pero siento la necesidad de protegerla, tal vez por ser hija de Gohan o por nuestro origen en común. Sabes, no quedamos muchos saiyajines-. Dijo alzando una ceja en un ademán orgulloso.

-¿Fueron muy lejos, por qué tanta preocupación?

En realidad no, al sur de aquí, a unos kilómetros se encuentra un pequeño poblado, en su mayoría plantaciones y campesinos, una comunidad tranquila, pero al parecer muy fantasiosos. Es natural en esas zonas donde casi no hay tecnología, que las personas inventen historias, probablemente con el afán de entretener a los pequeños.

-¿Qué clase de historias?

-En la cercanía de una de esas comunidades de campesinos quedan las ruinas de un viejo castillo abandonado. Las niñas me llevaron allá, dicen que les comentaron los pobladores que hace años vivían unas personas extrañas y que una noche fue destruido por un monstruo… un simio gigante que colérico destruyó todo y se comió a sus habitantes. Pues aseguran que cuando fueron días después que ya no se veía al monstruo y no había nadie, ni cadáveres. Ellas aseguran que dicho monstruo existe y se esconde por algún lado. Pero las convencí que ya no investiguen más, pues no me gusta que anden solas recorriendo el mundo.

Mai había escuchado el relato de Trunks en total silencio, con los ojos abiertos, en una expresión de sorpresa.

-¿Pasa algo Mai?- Preguntó su novio agitando ambas manos delante de ella para llamar su atención.

-Nada, nada. Es solo que… tienes razón, puede ser peligroso que anden solas por ahí- _"El castillo del amo Pilaf, creí que quedaría en el olvido. Trunks no debe saber lo que sucedió ahí''_

-No creo tener que preocuparme por eso, parece que obedecerán.

-Como si no las conocieras.

-Las amenacé con decirle a papá-. Ambos rieron ante la imagen de las niñas siendo severamente regañadas por el príncipe de los saiyajin. Lo que ignoraban era que esas dos crías eran difíciles de amedrentar y continuarían con su investigación en secreto.

…

Pasaron los meses en total calma, los adolescentes se encontraban terminando los exámenes finales para graduarse del bachillerato. Mai había demostrado a pesar de su corta edad, ser gratamente eficiente en su trabajo y por mérito propio ahora tenía un puesto más alto.

Trunks por su parte, se esforzó por demostrar que él también poseía capacidades intelectuales ante la siempre imponente sombra de la genio Bulma Briefs. Y por sí mismo obtuvo notas altas que le costaron gran esfuerzo. Estaba al tanto de las responsabilidades que tendría al asumir la dirección de la empresa familiar, por lo que optó por estudiar la carrera de administración financiera, le producía pereza el nombre de dicha asignatura, pero le sería muy útil si deseaba ser un empresario poderoso, en todos los sentidos, sabía que para lograr conseguir lo deseado, se requiere de esfuerzo, eso lo había aprendido de su madre y en los arduos entrenamientos de su padre.

 ** _Se acerca el fin de la adolescencia de Trunks, etapa muy interesante para analizar. Ya dentro de poco llegará esa etapa en la vida de Pan y Bra._**


	6. Orgullo y tradición - Capítulo 6

**_Orgullo y tradición - Capítulo 6_**

Una noche de primavera, el príncipe de la raza guerrera se disponía a tomar un aperitivo improvisado, había estado entrenando hasta más tarde de lo habitual, emocionado por una nueva técnica que después de mucho esfuerzo lograba dominar. Hasta que su estómago rugió casi en una súplica por algo de comida. Así que ahí se encontraba a deshoras buscando alimento.

Caminaba a paso lento, desenfadado, cuando de pronto escuchó voces, sin tener ningún motivo detuvo sus pasos y se pegó a la pared para escuchar, aunque lo que hacía en esos momentos era espiar, actitud indigna para él, tenía el presentimiento que debía hacerlo.

-¿Estás seguro Shu?

-Sí, era él, estoy seguro que me reconoció. Le impresionó mucho verme igual que hace años.

-Pero si hay muchos otros… perros parlantes, podría ser cualquiera.

-Siendo realistas, cada vez somos menos, no tengo idea a que se debe, pero cada vez hay más humanos y menos de otras… razas por así decirlo. ¿No lo ha notado con el paso del tiempo?

-Bueno, pensándolo bien tienes razón- rascó su cabeza Pilaf, -es que los de raza humana se la pasan… ya sabes… por cualquier razón, en cambio los demás solo cuando es necesario. De hecho no recuerdo muchas o ninguna hembra de tu raza.

-Siempre han nacido en su mayoría machos. Creo que a ese paso nos extinguiremos pronto.

Ambos dieron un largo suspiro de resignación.

-Volviendo a lo anterior, le insistí que no era yo quien él aseguraba.

-¿Y te creyó?

-Creo que sí, pero tal vez se quedó con la duda.

-¿Qué más dijo?

-Preguntó por Mai y por usted.

-¿Después de tantos años nos recuerda?

-Y cómo no. Recuerde que lo dejamos sin esa pestilente casa móvil. Me preguntó que cómo le había hecho para no envejecer en más de treinta años. Fue entonces, cuando aproveché que pasaban muchas personas y corrí de ahí, debido que Hakoru es un viejo, no pudo correr tras de mí.

-¿Qué hará por aquí? El solía vagar cerca de ciudad Satán.

-Recuerde que era un estafador, es posible que se cambiara de zona en diversas ocasiones.

-Sí, es posible. ¿Se lo piensas contar a Mai?

-No sé, él la trató muy mal en ese entonces, no quiero traerle malos recuerdos ahora que está tranquila y que han pasado décadas.

Vegeta continuaba escuchando cada palabra sin comprender a lo que se referían.

 _"¿Décadas? Pero si esos mocosos tienen casi la misma edad que Trunks. Tal vez lo dijo como una simple referencia al tiempo que ha pasado. ¿Quién es ese tal Hakoru y qué relación tiene con la mujercita? Tal vez sus padres la maltrataban de niña… Aunque dijeron que fueron criados en sus primeros años por una mujer a la que catalogaron de amable. A menos que, antes de eso Mai haya escapado de una situación de violencia intrafamiliar. Sin embargo, es muy extraño todo esto"_ Vegeta decidió salir de su escondite y hacer acto de presencia en la cocina.

Al verlo entrar, los presentes cortaron de tajo su conversación, lo que pareció aún más extraño al guerrero, quien pasó de largo y tomó lo que necesitaba del refrigerador, para después salir de la cocina con sus bocadillos en una bandeja, no sin antes detener sus pasos para hacer un comentario.

-¿No es muy tarde para que ustedes se encuentren despiertos?

-También se nos antojó un bocadillo- respondió Shu señalando las piezas de pastel a medio terminar de sus platos.

-Hmp… está bien, no vayas a dejar pelos en la mesa- dijo apuntando con el dedo índice al perro antes de continuar con su trayecto.

Nunca le agradaron del todo esos dos sujetos, había algo en ellos que le desagradaba, no tenía una explicación coherente pero desconfiaba de ese par, de igual manera no lograba conectar con Mai, le incomodaba que su hijo pasase tanto tiempo e intimara con ella, pero a la vez comprendía que su mocoso, como a veces lo llamaba, necesitara desahogar sus necesidades, para después poder rendir en los entrenamientos, pues él mismo rendía mejor después del sexo, por esa razón había insistido mucho en que se cuidara, no sentía digna a la actual novia de su hijo y él no se equivocaba cuando de presentimientos se trataba.

A pesar sus ideas personales, era consciente que tanto ella como sus amigos desquitaban la comida que se llevaban a la boca, ayudando a Bulma en los laboratorios y ahora que habían dejado la niñez atrás, el trío tenía un empleo dentro de la empresa, a pesar de que Pilaf era el perezoso del grupo, siempre se encontraban dispuestos a ayudar cuando se les necesitaba.

Ya creía pertinente que se mudaran a vivir a otro lugar, pues le disgustaba en demasía tropezar con ellos. No se había acostumbrado a verlos como de la familia, inclusive, había sido testigo de las ocasiones en las que Bulma regresó a toda prisa hacia la habitación para cambiar su ropa, pues había salido en pijamas reveladoras por un vaso con agua o un par de cervezas ya entrada la noche y se había tenido que regresar al darse cuenta que estaban en la cocina o en la salita que estaba de paso.

 _"Sí, es lo mejor, ya fue mucho abuso. Hablaré con Bulma para que se muden, la mujercita por lo menos mantiene tranquilo el temperamento de Trunks, pero los otros siempre han estado de sobra"_

Con dicho pensamiento se dirigió a su habitación para tener una seria charla con su esposa.

…

-¿Qué se supone fue eso, acaso lo llamas ataque?- preguntó con un tono burlesco.

-¡NO TE CONFÍES PAPÁ!- Para sorpresa del príncipe, su primogénito cambió la trayectoria de último momento, para lograr asestar un doloroso golpe en su costado derecho.

Salió disparado por los aires para ser frenado de golpe por una montaña rocosa, que lo recibió magullando más su cuerpo con afiladas piedras. Y así continuaron media hora más de combate amistoso, hasta el momento en el que divisaron un avión pasar y decidieron que ya era suficiente entrenamiento al exterior. Se habían acercado accidentalmente a la capital del Oeste y podrían herir o matar a alguien con sus ataques.

-¡Tienes una gran herida en el muslo!

-No es nada, llegando a casa le digo a Bulma que lo suture, parece que serán unas pocas puntadas las que necesite.

-¿Estás seguro?- No se encontraba muy seguro de la hipótesis de su padre.

-Sí. Eres igual de escandaloso que tu madre. Ya déjalo.

-Está bien padre.

-Así que… pronto entraras a la universidad, tu madre anda como loca por ese acontecimiento, como la holgazana no hizo una carrera.

-En dos semanas, espero que no me vallan a pedir mucha tarea.

-Trunks… ¿Necesitas otra caja de plásticos? Puedo asegurar que tienes sexo con la mujer desde hace meses- comentó sin pudor mientras retiraba los guantes de sus manos y se limpiaba el sudor y sangre de la frente con ellos.

El joven híbrido, sorprendido por el cambio de conversación fingió una repentina tos, lo que ocasionó una carcajada socarrona por parte de su progenitor.

-No seas tan pudoroso Trunks… Apostaría mi vida a que con ella no lo eres.

-¿En base a qué aseguras que ella y yo… ya hemos?

-Fornicado. Dilo, no se te caerán las bolas por decirlo- se acomodó sobre el césped, el entrenamiento recién finalizado lo había puesto de buen humor, a pesar de la herida en su pierna y costillas, una buena pelea siempre lo animaba, por lo que realmente sentía ganas de tener una charla con su hijo.

-Muy sencillo… He percibido el notable cambio en tu carácter y la estabilidad en tu ki. También ya no siento tan seguido esas variaciones en tu energía cuando te encerrabas en el baño de tu habitación. Lo que significa que ya no te auto complaces a cada rato.

-¡Papá!- Protestó avergonzado por la perspicacia de su padre.

-¿Acaso me equivoco?- subió una ceja mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Sabiendo que no tenía caso mentir decidió ser sincero.

-No te equivocas… en nada- desvió su mirada hacia un conjunto de nubes que comenzaban a agruparse.

-Recuerda que ya te había dicho, que a tu edad yo no era nada inocente.

-Papá, ¿a qué edad tuviste…Hum, Hiciste? Ya sabes- no se atrevía a terminar la frase, pero Vegeta sabía lo que si hijo quería decir. En otras circunstancias lo hubiese dejado con la palabra en la boca, pero en ese momento estaba de buen humor y sabía que podía confiar con la discreción del muchacho, por lo que decidió tener una plática de hombres.

-A los catorce años- respondió secamente.

Los ojos y boca de Trunks se abrieron en una expresión de sorpresa.

-¡Wow… eras muy joven!

-Algo. Éramos soldados, la mayoría lo hacía desde antes. ¿Sabes? No nos criaban entre algodones y mimos como en este planeta. Por lo que era de vital importancia darse el gusto de disfrutar de los pocos placeres que estaban a nuestro alcance. La inocencia la perdíamos muy jóvenes, muchos no llegaban a la edad adulta, así que no había por que esperar.

-¿Entonces, prácticamente no tenían niñez?

-No existía tal cosa como la niñez que tuviste. Desde muy temprana edad éramos entrenados para… matar sin compasión, sin miramientos.

-Sí, recuerdo que hace tiempo lo contaste. La vez pasada que platicamos en el techo de la casa, me dijiste que tengo suerte que Mai sea de mi raza… ¿quisiste decir que lo hiciste con mujeres con tentáculos o algo así?- preguntó con una mueca que denotaba repugnancia.

-Ja, ja, ja… Tentáculos… Ves demasiada televisión.

-No me vas a negar que existen.

-No, no lo voy a negar. Pero esas nunca fueron de mi agrado.

-¿Había algunas extraterrestres… bonitas, por así decir?

-Depende de la perspectiva.

El muchacho alzó una ceja en señal de duda.

-Digamos que hay variedad para todos los gustos.

-¿Y para tus estándares de belleza femenina?

-Por supuesto que hubiese preferido una hembra de mi raza, pero no quedaba una sola viva, por lo que me acostumbré a aliviar mi libido con las más parecidas a lo que deseaba.

-¿Quisiste a alguna?

-Ja… ¿Querer? Ese sentimiento no formaba parte en nuestro estilo de vida. Era placer, exclusivamente. ¿Y… tú… la quieres?

-No- mintió, no quiso parecer débil ante su padre.

-¿Es solo placer?

-No, también me siento cómodo platicando y… si hay… estima, por así decirlo.

-Hmm, recuerda lo que hablamos aquella vez, puedes calmar tu libido, pero no te permitas sentimentalismos, al menos si NO es la indicada para darte descendencia digna de tu raza.

-Papá, ¿cómo se casaban, firmaban algo?- miró a los ojos de su progenitor, aprovechando que se encontraba muy conversador.

Vegeta dio un profundo suspiro y se aclaró la garganta.

-El saijayin interesado en una hembra le entregaba una prenda, podría ser cualquier objeto que la mujer pudiera usar. Pero en la realeza era un brazalete de cualquier material resistente con nuestro emblema grabado, si la mujer se lo colocaba significaba que aceptaba.

-¿Y después se casaban?

-No. Se retiraban a los aposentos de cualquiera de los dos a consumar su trato, fornicando. Ya con la prenda aceptada y el hecho de haber yacido juntos, se daba por sentado que eran compañeros de por vida, ninguno rompía el trato, pues su palabra estaba de por medio y como raza orgullosa, respetábamos nuestra palabra, de lo contrario, serías considerado menos que clase baja, una deshonra.

-Ahora entiendo el porqué de ese brazalete plateado que tanto le gusta usar a mamá... ¿Y en caso que solo quisieran… ya sabes… hacerlo con la mujer saiyajin?

-¿Fornicar?

-Si papá… fornicar- dijo la palabra con resignación.

-Se lo preguntabas y ya, no existían los prejuicios de este planeta, no tenían la certeza de sobrevivir en la próxima invasión, por lo que no perdían el tiempo en estupideces, aquí se complican mucho la vida.

-¿Morían muy jóvenes?

-Muchos, si, principalmente los de bajo nivel de poder. Es por eso que muchos, entrando en edad reproductiva buscaban la pareja más fuerte para tener descendencia. En la realeza y clases de élite tardaban un poco más en conseguir compañera definitiva, debido a que teníamos una educación más esmerada. Pero si la escogida para dicha función quería, se podía copular con ella para calmar los deseos de ambos y servía para que se conocieran mejor, obviamente utilizaban métodos anticonceptivos, que se suspendían una vez ella aceptaba el brazalete.

-Como una especie de noviazgo.

-Sí, pero sin cursilerías.

-¿Y si ella quería hacerlo con otro solo como diversión antes de aceptar la prenda del príncipe?

-Tal cosa no existía, las mujeres saiyajin eran muy orgullosas y no se entregaban a cualquiera con bajo nivel de poder, inclusive muchas de clase baja. Si ella estaba consiente de ser la futura reina no perdería el tiempo con sabandijas, principalmente si corría el riesgo de un embarazo. Y una hembra saiyajin con alto poder de pelea era un imán para los machos, cualquiera hubiera querido dejarla preñada, debido a eso cuidaban no entregarse a otro, pues corría el riesgo de embarazarse y que su descendencia tuviese bajo nivel de pelea, lo que se consideraba una deshonra para las clases de élite.

-Comprendo, el poder de pelea lo era todo.

-Afirmativo, definía si tu linaje sobrevivía para resumirlo.

-Tiene mucha lógica papá, ahora lo entiendo. Debido al ritmo de vida que llevaban, asegurar descendencias fuertes, a su vez, aseguraba que la raza saiyajin no se extinguiese.

-Exacto- afirmó mostrando una leve sonrisa a su hijo.

-No me engañas, puedo percibir que tienes sentimientos fuertes por Mai, pero antes que cualquier sentimentalismo está la herencia de tu sangre, no lo olvides. No suelo equivocarme en mis presentimientos y… esa mujercita y sus amigos ocultan algo, temo que no es cualquier tontería-. Miró a los ojos de su hijo con el ceño fruncido, más de lo común -Hijo… abogo a tu buen juicio, por lo que te recomiendo que no te dejes llevar por tus sentimientos por esa mujer.

-¡Vaya! Debe ser importante tu presentimiento… es raro que me llames hijo, eso sonó casi como un ruego.

-Eres un terrícola sentimental, eso puede ser tu perdición.

-No te preocupes, no me dejaré llevar por mis sentimientos. En cuanto a tu presentimiento, ya verás que en esta ocasión estarás errado.

-Ya veremos- _"Ya verás Trunks, tarde o temprano lo sabré y temo que no te gustará. En fin, los golpes son para aprender y crecer"_ -Vamos a casa, no me gusta el aspecto de esta herida-. Señaló su muslo.

-Te lo dije… se ve horrible.

…

Los Briefs, incluyendo al príncipe saiyajin disfrutaban de la deliciosa comida de Milk en la montaña Paoz. Videl y Gohan cumplían un año más de casados y habían organizado un pequeño festejo junto a sus seres queridos.

Habían dispuesto mesas al exterior de la propiedad para disfrutar de la bella vista que regalaba la montaña cada día. Cerca de ahí, por una pequeña vereda sobre un robusto árbol, una niña de cabello color azabache, se encontraba tomando jugo embotellado con el ceño fruncido y recitando maldiciones.

-Ven Pan, Bra ya comenzó a cantar en el karaoke- le gritó su niñero desde abajo.

-Ahorita no Trunks… ¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Obvio… tu ki.

Pan golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano por su torpeza. -Que descuidada soy.

El muchacho levitó hacia donde se encontraba la pequeña, estando frente a ella pudo percibir su mirada diferente a la tan característica mirada alegre de ella.

-¿Qué te molesta?

-Nada Trunks- fingió una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes.

El muchacho se sentó sobre una rama, cerca de la niña y la encaró mirándola fijamente a los ojos frunciendo su ceño aún más.

-Puedes confiar en mí, somos saiyajines y estamos para apoyarnos. ¿De acuerdo?- La pequeña asintió con la cabeza -Bien, cuéntame, te prometo que no le diré a nadie si es lo que temes.

-En la escuela unos niños de otro grupo más grandes que yo, suelen molestar a los más chicos y… solo empujé un poquito a uno de ellos para evitar que le quitaran su dinero a mi amiga Niko… Al muy cobarde le rompí el brazo y lo lancé sobre uno de sus amigos que se estrelló contra la pared.

-¿Lo saben tus padres?

-Sí, me dijeron que midiera mi fuerza y me regañaron… ya antes en la escuela se han quejado con mi papá, porque dicen que soy violenta y salvaje.

El joven recordó las veces que tuvo experiencias muy parecidas en la escuela y sintió una sincera empatía con la pequeña Son. Tuvo la necesidad de reconfortarla por lo que pasó uno de sus brazos por encima del hombro para abrazarla.

-No tienes la culpa que ellos sean unos debiluchos. Yo pasé por lo mismo de niño, mi madre se la vivía en la dirección de mi escuela, inclusive me tuvieron que cambiar de escuela en dos ocasiones.

-¿En serio?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Si… te recomiendo bajar tu ki todo lo que puedas antes de… empujar a los abusivos.

-Pero mi papá dice que los ignore.

-Mi padre dice que no debemos dejarnos, deben aprender a respetarnos. Pero hay que ser más inteligentes que ellos, no dejes que tus golpes dejen marcas o heridas para que al momento de acusarte no tengan pruebas- le cerró un ojo como una señal de complicidad -Y no eres violenta ni salvaje, eres saiyajin y debes enorgullecerte por eso.

Vegeta se había alejado del festejo huyendo del karaoke, le molestaba en demasía lo desafinado que cantaban Bulma y los Son, en especial Krilin. De pronto sintió el ki de su hijo cerca y levantó la vista, a unos metros vio el gran árbol y a los dos híbridos en un cálido y amistoso abrazo, la energía de la mocosa se percibía algo inestable, podría aportar que se encontraba furiosa y que la presencia de su hijo la tranquilizaba.

 _"Interesante"_

-Señor Vegeta. ¿Ha visto a Trunks? De pronto se desapareció de la fiesta, yo pensé que había ido al baño, pero dice Goten que no, porque él había ido antes y no lo vio- Mai, con las manos en las bolsas de su chamarra de mezclilla se había acercado al príncipe.

-No, espéralo en la fiesta, al rato va.

-¿Pero dónde está?- preguntó volteando la cabeza de un lado a otro buscando a su novio.

-No lo atosigues mujer, espéralo con los demás- contestó demostrando su molestia, pero sin subir demasiado el tono de su voz para que Trunks no lo escuchara.

-Está bien, disculpe-. Se retiró en silencio, su suegro le infundía respeto y miedo.

Al poco rato Trunks y Pan bajaron del árbol, ambos sonriendo.

-Papá, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Salud auditiva- hizo una mueca de desagrado ante el sonido proveniente de la fiesta.

-Vamos a cantar Trunks- lo tomó de la mano jaloneándolo hacia el festejo, ni siquiera quedaba rastro de su anterior enojo.

Vegeta se quedó de pie, cruzado de brazos, preguntándose, ¿qué había tenido tan molesta a la mocosa y qué le había dicho su mocoso para tranquilizarla?

….

 ** _Muchas gracias por tomarse su valioso tiempo para leer esta historia. Espero sus comentarios._**


	7. Orgullo y tradición - Capítulo 7

**Orgullo y tradición - Capítulo 7**

Las pálidas manos de la mujer con cabellos negros se enterraron en la arena, al igual que sus rodillas, debido a las fuertes embestidas recibidas por parte de su novio, quien detrás de ella tiraba de sus negros cabellos con una mano, y con la otra presionaba su dolorida cadera.

-T…Trunks- jadeaba sintiendo sus entrañas siendo deliciosamente invadidas por el intruso miembro del híbrido.

-No puedo resistir mucho más…- aceleró sus movimientos, empujando con más ímpetu cada vez que tocaba el fondo de la húmeda cavidad vaginal de su amada, el sonido del fuerte golpeteo de sus cuerpos y las olas reinaban en la deshabitada isla.

 _"Kami… creo que he pervertido a este niño, pero no puedo arrepentirme, estas sensaciones en mi vientre cada vez que me toma, no se compara con nada vivido antes"_

-Ahhh… así…siii…- la chica había llegado al tan deseado orgasmo, reposó su hombro y mejilla derechos en la arena y estiró su brazo para alcanzar con su mano los testículos de su hombre para acariciarlos, sabía que ese toque durante el sexo lo enloquecía.

-Ohhh Mai… ¡Sí!- las contracciones de la cavidad femenina provocadas por el orgasmo y los suaves dedos acariciando sus queridas bolas, hicieron el efecto esperado, aunado a la posición en la que lo realizaban, la que por cierto, se había vuelto en la favorita del muchacho. Su liberación se acercaba violentamente, en el instante preciso que sucedió, sacó su miembro para terminar fuera del cuerpo de Mai.

Desde hace tres años había tomado esa precaución extra, pues en más de una ocasión su preservativo se había roto debido a los movimientos energéticos del híbrido, logró darse cuenta a tiempo y sustituía el condón, pero la duda de otra rasgadura del latex lo incomodaba, por lo que optó por usarlos y a la vez terminar afuera. Así aseguraba que sus queridas bolas estuvieran libres de ser arrancadas de un tajo por la mano de su padre. Aunque, sabía que el príncipe no había dicho de manera literal eso de arrancárselas, pero si le quedaba claro que le haría ver el infierno de embarazar a la muchacha 'no digna'.

-Feliz aniversario amor- le susurró al oído mientras se retiraba el preservativo y lo arrojaba lleno de semen al mar.

-Piensa en las tortugas- lo regañó juguetonamente, acariciando ese torso bronceado que tanto le gustaba, con todos esos músculos tan bien trabajados.

-No te preocupes, no pueden quedar embarazadas- contestó soltando una risita burlona.

-Contaminas el mar, con este ya van tres que has arrojado hoy.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta la próxima vez- la tomó por la cintura y rodaron hasta que las olas golpearon sus cuerpos desnudos.

-Ya cuatro años de novios. Has crecido desde entonces, eres más alto que cuando empezamos.

-Sí, y me sigues diciendo niño.

-Eres mi niño, mi guapo niño guerrero- lo besó en los labios disfrutando de ese sabor a cerveza que ambos había consumido antes del sexo. _"Ahora si te pareces más a él, alto, maduro, responsable… adulto, ya estas dejando de ser un niño y de eso me congratulo, de tener el mérito de haberte hecho hombre, mi hombre, el de mis sueños, moldeado desde tierna edad para mí. Tal vez sea egoísta, pero en el pasado fui usada y ahora quiero tener las riendas en esta relación, quiero a ese hombre que conocí de niña, ese Trunks maduro del que me enamoré. A pesar que ambos son la misma persona, no comprendo por qué tu mirada sigue siendo diferente a la de él… de alguna manera conseguiré que sea la misma, tan llena de un… no sé qué"_

-Y tú eres mi mujer, tan madura para tu edad. Esa actitud de chica independiente y segura de sí misma me hechiza- la miraba con ojos embelesados ante la belleza desnuda que había saboreado minutos antes.

Con el paso del tiempo se había enamorado de la muchacha y estaba convencido de que su padre terminaría aceptando que es la adecuada, la más digna de portar el brazalete. Ese día cumplían cuatro años de novios, el tiempo había pasado en un suspirar, Trunks se había adaptado a la universidad, aunque al principio le causaban pereza más de dos materias, terminó por encontrarles el gusto, motivado con los beneficios que obtendría al aplicarlos en la dirección del emporio del que tendría que llevar las riendas.

Por su parte, Mai había logrado por esfuerzo propio la gerencia del laboratorio de armas de Capsule Corp. Ganaba lo suficiente, y debido a eso se mudó a un departamento no muy lejos de la gran corporación, su propio orgullo le había aconsejado que era tiempo de buscar otro techo, pues en varias ocasiones notó la molestia en la cara de su suegro al ver a sus amigos sentados en los sillones de la sala y cuando urgían en las alacenas, tanto Shu, como Pilaf, ahora trabajaban en el mismo laboratorio que Mai y se desempeñaban bien, dentro de lo que cabe, tenían a su vez un sueldo nada despreciable para la labor que desempeñaban, ya con eso, no era necesario seguir de arrimados en casa ajena, la muchacha los había convencido de rentar departamento cerca, ellos dos compartían la renta de uno y ella quiso vivir sola, pero en el mismo edificio.

-Me encantó la sorpresa Trunks.

-¿Te refieres a la comida en nuestra isla privada o al sexo en la playa?- preguntó con esa sonrisa de medio lado que le asustaba a Mai, pues le recordaba al gruñón de su suegro.

-A las dos cosas- se sentó sobre sus rodillas mirándolo a los ojos. La imagen de la suave piel de ella húmeda, con arena pegada hasta en el cabello lo excitó de inmediato, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por ella, lo miró con lujuria y se relamió los labios, Trunks sabía lo que vendría, lo podía ver en sus negros ojos.

-Mai… tómalo- dijo más como un ruego. Ella tomó el miembro de su novio con una mano y al instante quedó como roca ante el toque de su mano, se acercó lentamente sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, lamió con la punta de la lengua unas cuantas veces antes de devorarlo por completo, regalándole al muchacho sensaciones sumamente placenteras. Esa tarde se dedicaron a saborearse mutuamente y a embriagarse de placer solos, en esa isla que se había convertido en su paraíso secreto.

Trunks había aprendido a complacer a la mujer, se había dado la libertad de explorar el cuerpo femenino y de realizar cada posición que se le ocurriera, ella siempre estaba receptiva, pues él siempre lograba hacerla tocar las estrellas, con ella había aprendido a besar, a perder el pudor, a ser un buen amante, y todo para complacerla a ella, para amarla a ella.

…

Pasó una semana desde aquel maravilloso aniversario de noviazgo. Era sábado y habían quedado de ir a comer y al cine con Goten y su nueva conquista.

-¿Por qué pones esa cara?- preguntó divertido al ver la mueca de desagrado que hizo Mai.

-Fue idea de Goten, estoy segura.

-Es el restaurante de moda- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Si… para los críos.

-Para los jóvenes- la corrigió, -lo que somos nosotros señorita, vamos, te va a gustar, dicen que la comida es buena y el ambiente ni se diga-. Le pasó la mano por la espalda con suavidad animándola a pasar por la puerta del restaurant-bar.

-¿Cómo es que aseguras que el ambiente es bueno… has venido?

-¿A qué hora? Si no estoy en la universidad, estoy entrenando con papá, o haciendo algo contigo- _"Y a ti solo te gustan restaurantes aburridos y snobs, donde van personas que solo hablan de política y cosas que me provocan sueño"_

-Te quedaste muy pensativo.

-Si ahh… es que no recuerdo algún lugar acorde a nuestra edad en el que hayamos ido- dijo colocando una mano detrás de su cabeza al estilo de los Son.

-Claro que si hemos ido, al cine.

 _"Si, a ver películas de drama y para señoras, que inclusive aburren a mi mamá"_

Ya dentro del bullicioso restaurant-bar localizaron al hijo menor de los Son y su conquista, antes de ella había tenido otra novia, pero después de medio año terminaron, debido a que habían descubierto que tenían muy pocas cosas en común, y una relación no se podía basar solo en la atracción física, una decisión madura y sana para una joven pareja. Ahora Goten se encontraba saliendo con una chica que había conocido en un café de ciudad Satán, le parecía muy agradable y divertida, y quería presentarla a su hermano Trunks, pues lo consideraba un hermano más.

El par de semi saiyajines acompañados de sus parejas reían y disfrutaban del ambiente desenfadado del lugar.

-¿Verdad que las hamburguesas están buenísimas Trunks?- Goten habló con la boca llena al igual que solía hacerlo su padre.

-Sí, y los boneless también- contestó muy animado, chupando sus dedos.

-Trunks, eso es desagradable- lo regañó Mai mirándolo con seriedad.

-Vamos Mai, lo regañas como si fueras su mamá. El pobre de mi amigo nunca se puede soltar por miedo a tus reprimendas.

-Próximamente será el presidente de Capsule Corp. Debe tener modales menos… inmaduros.

-Próximamente… antes que asuma ese cargo debe vivir. ¡Salud amigo!- Contestó a Mai y luego levantó su jarra con cerveza hacia su amigo, ambos chocaron sus jarras y bebieron el resto del contenido de un solo trago.

-Niños.

-Universitarios, mejor dicho- dijo Amber, la conquista de Goten imitando la actitud de los híbridos.

-¿Qué película vamos a ver al cine Goten?- Preguntó Mai.

-Viajero del tiempo, es de un mensajero que viaja en el tiempo y tiene conflictos con familiares del pasado, es de ciencia ficción y acción.

 _"Ficción, me resulta bastante familiar"_ Pensó Mai. Observo a los ojos azules de Briefs intercambiando una sonrisa cómplice, pues ambos habían pensado lo mismo.

-¿Quieres verla?- le preguntó Trunks a su novia con una sonrisa casi de ruego, pues sabía de ante mano que ella no disfrutaba de las películas de ciencia ficción, pues le parecían fantasiosas y sin sentido.

-No se Trunks, hay una en cartelera sobre un soldado que tiene que luchar con sus demonios internos al retornar a casa, después de haber estado en una guerra.

-¿Es de acción?

-No, drama.

Trunks frunció los labios, en verdad quería ir con Goten y su amiga, no le apetecía un aburrido drama, a él le gustaban las películas de acción, fantasía y dibujos animados, pero para verse importante ante su madura novia, había tenido que ver las catalogadas de arte, las odiaba pues, después de verlas terminaba con una carga emocional negativa, eso le incomodaba en extremo.

Goten notó la cara de frustración de su amigo, sintió pena por él, pues era testigo del cambio en la personalidad de Briefs cada que estaba con Mai, le parecía injusto la manera en que ella lo regañaba como si fuera un niño por cualquier tontería y el hecho que controlara la manera en que él debía actuar. Ni Bulma lo presionaba de esa manera. Había querido hablar con él, pero nunca se daba la oportunidad.

-¡Anda Mai! Solo por esta vez.

-Vamos amor- juntó sus manos en señal de ruego.

La mujer lo pensó por unos segundos, pero su convicción era alta y no deseaba flaquear. -Si quieren ir, por mí está bien, pero yo me regreso a casa.

-Mai, no me hagas esto-. Dijo Trunks entre dientes.

-No lo tomen a mal, no estoy molesta, es solo que quiero ver la otra.

-Ni hablar- dijo Trunks resignado, -me cuentas si estuvo buena para ver si me animo a verla después.

-¿También tú Trunks? Mai dijo que no había problema si nos acompañas. ¿Verdad Mai?- ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Perdona Goten pero, no puedo mandarla sola a casa… además, no quiero hacer mal trío.

-Si es así ni hablar, te lo pierdes- dijo severamente molesto mientras tomaba la mano de Amber quien en silencio había escuchado lo anterior, sintiendo pena por el amigo de Goten.

…

-Gracias por llevarme- depositó un suave beso en los labios del guerrero, quien lo aceptó de mala gana.

-Buenas noches Mai- intentó despedirse, dio media vuelta para regresar a su auto, pero las suaves manos de su amada lo jalaron de su brazo izquierdo.

-¿No quieres pasar?

-No, gracias, tengo mucho sueño- _"Gracias a tu estúpida película"_

-Estas molesto, no puedes fingirlo.

Trunks bramó de frustración, no era la primera vez que sacrificaba algo por ella, de hecho ya eran muchas y se habían acumulado haciéndolo estallar.

-¡No creo que sea tan difícil hacer algo que me guste de vez en cuando!… y no me refiero al sexo. Era una película Mai, ¡UNA PUTA PELÍCULA! Y no pudiste darme el maldito gusto. Acaso… ¿es tan difícil? Yo sacrifico tantas cosas por ti, si supieras la infinidad de cosas que hago para hacerte feliz a costa de mis deseos-. Se desahogó escupiendo todo.

La muchacha nunca lo había visto así, se notaba molesto, realmente molesto, las venas de su cuello sobresalían y su entrecejo se encontraba más fruncido que nunca.

-No te pongas así… ven- le abrazó rodeando su cintura.

-No estoy de humor-. La alejó con delicadeza.

-Quédate… te recompensaré- insistió con voz coqueta, colocando una de sus manos en la entrepierna del híbrido, acariciando por encima del pantalón de mezclilla.

Trunks alejó la intrusa mano con suavidad y le dedicó una mirada cargada de disgusto -No Mai, no quiero. ¿Acaso… también tengo que hacerlo a fuerza?

-Como quieras Briefs, buenas noches-. De inmediato entró en su casa y de un portazo cerró la puerta, dejando a su novio detrás de ella.

 _"¿Pero qué le pasa? Jamás había rechazado pasar la noche conmigo, al contrario, parece no saciarse, es tan… caliente"_ Mordió su labio inferior al pensar en eso. _"Es un berrinche de niño, ya se le pasará... Esa mirada, por un momento me pareció tan oscura, llena de una carga emocional que no pude interpretar, inclusive podría decir que amarga, poco más parecida a la del otro Trunks, Kami, si tan solo hubiera aceptado entrar… lo tomaría y lo devoraría observando esa mirada, sería lo más cerca que hubiera estado a… dormir con él"_ Suspiró resignada y excitada ante esa visión en su mente, se dirigió a su recámara, se desnudó y tumbó en su cama disponiéndose a auto complacerse imaginando esos ojos furiosos mirándola mientras la toma con esa pasión que siempre la sorprendía.

…

En la cámara de gravedad, el híbrido de cabellos lilas se encontraba convertido en súper saiyajin destruyendo los robots de entrenamiento de su padre, lanzaba ataques con fuerza desmedida a diestra y siniestra, provocando que temblara la propiedad completa.

-¡ABRE LA PUERTA MOCOSO!- Gritó Vegeta desde la puerta de la cámara. Después de un par de minutos de insistir, la puerta se abrió.

-Estoy entrenando papá.

-¿A esta hora?

-No es muy tarde.

-Ya lo sé, pero no acostumbras entrenar un sábado por la noche. Generalmente te encuentras con la mujercita.

-Hoy si me dieron ganas.

-¿De sexo y ella no quiso?

-De entrenar papá. Me dieron ganas de entrenar- contestó visiblemente molesto.

-Estás enojado con ella.

-No.

-No te pregunté, lo afirmé.

-¿En qué te basas?

-Te conozco mocoso… ¿A qué se debió?

Trunks mordió su pulgar mientras se debatía en ser sincero o cortar la conversación. -Nada de importancia.

-¿Por nada importante haces un berrinche como el que acabas de protagonizar?

-¿Cuál? No entiendo.

-Casi destruyes la casa.

-Exageras papá- contestó con un tono de irreverencia.

-A mí no me hablas con ese tono mocoso. Ahora mismo me dirás lo que sucede.

-Es algo… personal.

-Ja, no me vengas con eso. Ha se ser una estupidez.

-Tú lo has dicho, no te preocupes- trató de dar por cerrada la conversación

-Me preocupo por la casa, tu madre se asustó cuando tembló, quería venir ella misma a hablar contigo, pero la convencí de que necesitabas descargar lo que fuera que tuvieras entrenando. Dime una cosa… ¿La embarazaste?

-¡Claro que no! Tuvimos una diferencia hoy en el cine, terminé viendo una estúpida película para darle gusto, cuando lo que realmente deseaba era ir a ver otra. Como vez, es una tontería.

-Pues por lo que veo, ya van muchas tonterías- respondió con un tono de sarcasmo.

-No entiendo- dijo tirándose pesadamente al suelo, el haber sacado su frustración destruyendo robots lo había cansado.

-Tu madre y yo hemos visto que siempre terminas haciendo lo que ella quiere, inclusive has cambiado tu personalidad cuando ella se encuentra presente.

-Eso no es verdad.

-No me quieras ver la cara de imbécil, no eres el mismo cuando entrenas conmigo y las mocosas a cuando estas con la mujercita-. Se sentó a un lado del joven, mirándolo a los ojos, su hijo no quería aceptarlo, pero lo leía en su mirada. Todas esas tonterías, como lo había llamado Trunks hace rato se habían acumulado con los años y se estaba volviendo en una gigantesca bola de nieve que no tardaba en caer sobre él. Posó una mano en el hombro del semi saiyajin, para brindarle un consejo que esperaba tomara el caprichoso muchacho. -Trunks… deberían darse un tiempo.

Trunks miró a su padre sin entender del todo el significado de sus palabras.

-Escucha… llevan años de novios, puedo asegura que ni siquiera has besado a otra mujer. Por el momento ella es todo tu mundo, pero… no puedes seguir fingiendo ser una persona que no eres para agradarle.

-Eso no sucede.

-Sabes bien que sí, ¿por qué crees que tu madre y yo seguimos juntos?

-Porque se gustan-. Evitó decir 'porque se aman' sabiendo que su padre fingía frialdad ante sus sentimientos por su familia.

-No, bueno si, obvio, de lo contrario no existieran tú y tu hermana, pero la atracción no es suficiente.

-¿El amor?

-Tampoco… el respeto. Bulma respeta mi personalidad y yo la de ella, en ningún momento hemos intentado cambiar al otro, no puedes sostener una relación en base a una imagen falsa.

-Comprendo padre, pero aun así te equivocas.

-Te hace falta fornicar con otras para que veas que ella no es la mejor.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Has sido infiel a mamá?

-No hace falta, ya probé varias antes que ella. Mientras que a ti te hace falta vivir- el príncipe se levantó, no sin antes dar un par de palmadas en la espalda de su hijo -Pídele un tiempo separados, sal y se tú mismo, esa hembra te está volviendo más terrícola que saiyajin, y te está afectando más de lo que te imaginas, aunque trates de ocultarlo.

El saiyajin de sangre pura salió de la cámara de gravedad dejando a un híbrido muy pensativo. Se dirigió a su habitación donde su mujer lo esperaba en una de esas reveladoras pijamas que solía usar y él no se cansaba de ver.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó Bulma dese la cama.

-Lo que tarde o temprano pasaría.

Bulma lo miró de lado tratando de adivinar a que se refería su esposo, él se acercó a ella recostándose y apoyando su cabeza en los muslos de la mujer, aspiró el aroma natural de ella, que sabiendo lo mucho que lo enloquecía, la científica había dejado de usar perfume después de bañarse en las noches.

-Hoy cumplió de nuevo los caprichos de la mujercita en el cine. Mi hijo se está convirtiendo en un idiota- bufó molesto.

-No digas eso Vegeta, está enamorado- acarició los rebeldes cabellos de su hombre que tanto le intrigaban y encantaban.

-Es un títere en las manos de ella, es una controladora que desde el día que le abrió las piernas hace lo que quiere con él y lo sabes bien.

-Es joven, es natural que a esa edad sea así de aprensivo con su primer amor.

-Para ser su primer amor ya duró mucho, es ridículo que ya va a cumplir veinte años y solo ha fornicado con una sola mujer.

-Ese comentario fue machista-. Dijo en un puchero, fingiendo indignación.

-Es joven Bulma, por un demonio- soltó un bufido de resignación -se le está yendo su juventud encaprichado con una hembra que ni siquiera es digna de él.

La mujer de cabello azul soltó una risita de burla. -Supongo que conociéndote, ninguna mujer de la tierra es digna para él.

-Te equivocas mujer-. Levanto una ceja mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Bulma lo observó con curiosidad intuyendo algo.

-Te conozco Vegeta, estoy segura que lo dices porque en realidad tienes en la mira a una mujer para nuestro hijo-. El guerrero se levantó y recargó a su mujer para posicionarse sobre ella y estar cara a cara, aspiró de nuevo su aroma y exhaló haciendo cosquillas en la mejilla de Bulma. -Dime Vegeta, ¿quién es la muchacha digna para nuestro hijo?

El príncipe hizo caso omiso a la pregunta de su esposa, en lugar de contestar la besó con pasión desde el principio y comenzó a bajar los tirantes del camisón de encaje azul que hacía juego con sus ojos y cabello, casi con desesperación, no dejaba de cansarse de esa esencia.

-Mmm Vegeta- jadeó liberándose del beso -Dime.

-Mujer curiosa- tomó las bragas de ella desde el centro desgarrándolas de un tirón. - ¿Qué serías capaz de hacer para sacarme la respuesta?- frotó la parte íntima expuesta con sus dedos con sumo cuidado.

-¿Qué quiere que haga su majestad?- ella sabía que él enloquecía cuando lo trataba como príncipe, era como su fetiche.

-Sorpréndeme terrícola… y ya veremos.

* * *

 ** _Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, agradezco de antemano sus comentarios._**


	8. Orgullo y tradición - Capítulo 8

**_Orgullo y tradición – Capítulo 8_**

Pasaron poco más de tres años desde aquel evento, donde Trunks y Mai discutieron después de ir al cine. Él había decidido pasarlo por alto y hacer caso omiso del consejo que dio su padre, trató en vano de fingir que todo seguía bien, pero sus padres y sus amigos cercanos sabían que los problemas entre la pareja continuaban. Se había tragado su orgullo, cegado por el amor que sentía hacia la joven, llevaba una rutina que consideraba apropiada para un hombre con las responsabilidades que llevaría a cuestas, dentro de pocos años terminaría la universidad y oficialmente pasaría a ser la cabeza del gran monstruo empresarial en el que se había convertido Capsule Corp.

Sus días consistían en ir muy temprano al campus de la mejor universidad de la capital del Oeste, de ahí a comer a casa, y en las tardes las pasaba con su eterna novia. Debido al ritmo tan agitado de los últimos semestres y la investigación de su tesis, había tenido que prescindir de los entrenamientos con su padre y las niñas, que ahora eran unas pre adolescentes de 12 y 11 años. Para malestar de Vegeta, su hijo estaba perdiendo sus instintos saiyajines, decidió no presionarlo y dejar que cometiera sus propios errores, para que así, aprendiera a levantarse, _"nada mejor que los golpes de la vida para madurar"_ , se dijo convencido, la última vez que lo observó molesto, después de una de sus citas con la mujercita.

El híbrido caminaba por las calles, entre el bullicio acelerado de los habitantes de la ciudad, que apuraban sus pasos, la mayoría recién saliendo a su hora de comida. Cabizbajo, con las manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra de mezclilla, obsequio de su amada, cruzó la calle distraído pensando en los acontecimientos ocurridos en las últimas veinticuatro horas.

 _"Ella fue mi amante"_

 _"Huyó conmigo a la edad de quince años"_

 _"Así que eres el heredero de Capsule Corp. No lo dudo… A la perra le gusta volar alto"_

 _"¿La sigue chupando igual de bien? Déjame decirte que yo le enseñé"_

 _"La perra me abandonó por otro"_

 _"Sí... le gustan los hombres con dinero"_

-No… no es verdad, no Mai, no tiene lógica, es… imposible-. Se dijo a si mismo tratando de encontrar lógica. Debía estar mintiendo, ese horrible hombre debe estar obsesionado con ella y por eso inventó esa absurda historia, pero también aquel recuerdo de hace un año lo tenía muy presente, recordaba a la exactitud el rostro de su novia, de sorpresa, de miedo. Y la manera en que lo alejó, evitando así, seguir con la conversación que inició ese hombre.

 ****FLASHBACK****

La pareja de enamorados caminaba por una transitada calle de la capital de Oeste, tomados de la mano platicando y cargando las bolsas de su reciente compra.

-No hacía falta que me compraras ese vestido Trunks, es muy costoso.

-No lo veo como gasto… soy yo quien disfrutará al verlo en ti.

-Por lo que veo no hay manera de convencerte de lo contrario- dijo con una sonrisa entre dientes.

-No, no hay manera- contestó orgulloso, -no olvides utilizarlo con la ropa interior que te compré-. Guiñó un ojo de manera traviesa.

-¿Y para qué ocasión? Si se pue…- La muchacha no alcanzó a terminar su frase, pues había chocado su hombro con el de un hombre que caminaba hacia el lado contrario de la banqueta.

-¡¿Mai?!- Preguntó sorprendido después de ver el rostro de la mujer. Ella volteó reconociendo inmediatamente su voz, esa voz rasposa que no había olvidado en todos esos años. Trató de apurar el paso, pero la mano del hombre la tomó con fuerza de la muñeca.

-Suélteme señor-. Dijo visiblemente alterada, pero tratando de mantener la compostura.

-Sí… eres tú, aún conservas ese temperamento.

-Me está confundiendo- trató de zafarse en vano del agarre del hombre.

-Señor, debe estar equivocado- Trunks pensó que posiblemente la avanzada edad del hombre era la culpable de la confusión, razón por la que fue amable con el desconocido. Un hombre cuya edad rondaba entre los setenta y ochenta años, con calvicie en la mayoría de su cabeza, apenas adornada por unas hebras blancas a los lados, arriba de sus orejas, con piel notablemente marchitada, el paso de los años le había consumido los músculos, chupándolo como una pasa, pero le había crecido un abultado abdomen, factura que le cobró su cuerpo debido a litros de alcohol y tabaco consumidos a lo largo de su vida.

-Soy yo… Hakoru. Estoy seguro que me recuerdas- apretó más su agarre.

-No señor, nunca lo había visto… ¡suélteme! – desesperada jaloneó con violencia logrando liberar su muñeca.

-Hace pocos años vi a Shu, también por este lugar. Estoy seguro que era él… ¿Qué hicieron para parecer tan jóvenes… brujería o acaso… cirugía?

-Espere hombre… ¿Shu, dijo Shu?- preguntó Trunks intrigado.

-¿Y tú quién eres jovencito… su hijo?

Trunks rio con una sonada carcajada, le parecía cómico, hijo de Mai. Sí, era mandona y regañona como una madre, pero también habían crecido juntos y tenían la misma edad, de eso tenía la certeza.

-¡Vámonos Trunks!- Jaló a su novio con fuerza para alejarlo a toda prisa, dejando atrás al confundido anciano.

-Espera Mai, ese señor te conoce. ¿Es algún familiar? ¿Tu… padre acaso?

-Claro que no, no es nadie.

-Pero conoce a Shu.

-Entonces ha de ser conocido de él, es un igualado.

-Sí, posiblemente. Pero fuiste muy grosera con él… es un anciano.

-No me gustó la manera en la que me habló, no lo conozco.

-Pero… Es amigo de Shu. ¿Y si necesitaba ayuda?

-No Trunks, era sólo un viejo loco- se abrazó al fuerte pecho del muchacho.

-Te veo afectada, ¿por qué no me quieres decir?- le acarició el cabello, -¿te ha… acosado?

-Sí, cuando era más joven… de quince años, pero es sólo un viejo rabo verde-. Mintió buscando dar fin a ese tema.

-Si es así, déjame ir a darle su merecido- soltó a la mujer con intenciones de regresar.

-¡NO! Por favor no… es un anciano indefenso, con ignorarlo basta-. Suplicó al guerrero con una mirada cargada de ¿miedo?, por lo que el muchacho se derritió ante ella.

-Mai… eres muy noble, ¿tienes miedo que dañe al anciano?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Suspiró resignado. -Está bien, pero si te vuelve a molestar me dices- la miró de esa forma posesiva que lograba erizarle la piel. -Eres mía y nadie puede faltarte al respeto, ni tocarte.

 ****FIN DEL FLASHBACK****

-En aquella ocasión, ahora que lo recuerdo, parecía evitar a toda costa que hablara con él.

…

-Pero niñas, los monstruos no existen- Bulma sonrió ante la ocurrencia de las chiquillas.

-Casi tenemos pruebas- replicó Bra.

-Son varios testigos, por un tiempo dejamos nuestra investigación porque Trunks amenazó con decirle al señor Vegeta, pero… no nos íbamos a quedar con las dudas.

-Es verdad, tenemos las grabaciones de los que vieron al monstruo- Bra sacó su tablet para mostrar las pruebas. –Observa mamá… las fotos de las ruinas del castillo.

Bulma tomó la tablet, recorrió foto por foto en total silencio, recuerdos comenzaron a llegar a su mente, tantos que apenas podía procesarlos, Vegeta recién llegaba de meditar en las montañas.

-¿Pasa algo Bulma?

La científica no contestó, por lo que su esposo trono los dedos a pocos centímetros de la cara de ella para hacerla reaccionar.

-Ahh ¿qué?- saltó saliendo del trance.

-Estabas distraída… más que de costumbre- dijo con su típica sonrisa burlona.

-Es… solo recordaba. Bra, Pan- observó a ambas niñas. -No fue un monstruo lo que destruyó el castillo… fue Gokú.

-¿Cómo, mi abuelito? Los pobladores dijeron que fue un simio gigante.

-Sí, y se comió a todos- agregó Bra.

Una gran carcajada resonó en la sala de estar, Bulma se retorcía de risa, ya había olvidado aquella aventura y recordarla le trajo a la mente más recuerdos agradables de aquella época.

-Podrían decir de ¿qué demonios hablan?- el príncipe ya a este punto se encontraba intrigado.

Entre la genio Briefs y las chiquillas le contaron a Vegeta la historia e investigación de las híbridas.

-Fue Gokú, lo digo porque YO estuve ahí cuando se transformó.

Vegeta sonrió de lado -Ozaru.

-Exacto, era de noche y había luna llena, casi morimos todos.

-¿Qué hacían en el castillo?- preguntó Pan comenzando a comprender, pues el príncipe de los saiyajines les había contado anteriormente a sus discípulas sobre las colas y las transformaciones. Ya que al tener esa valiosa sangre, debían conocer su origen y continuar con el orgullo por portarla en sus venas. A pesar de saber de las transformaciones de ozaru, jamás les pasó por la mente que esa fuera la explicación.

-Estuvimos presos, mejor dicho, secuestrados.

-Me dan pena los idiotas que se atrevieron a cruzarse con ustedes, seguramente Kakaroto los despedazó… Ja, se lo tenían merecido.

-No… no puede ser-. Bulma abrió los ojos al recordar escenas de aquella noche. -¿Dónde está Trunks?

-Eso te quería decir mamá, hace semanas que fuimos Pan y yo, encontramos entre los escombros una casa móvil aplastada y destruida, tomamos una placa que logramos recuperar, queríamos saber si nos daba una pista.

-Le entregamos la placa a Trunks para que nos ayudara a saber de quién era.

-Apenas ayer le entregaron los resultados, yo vi cuando un empleado de la empresa le entregó el sobre con unos papeles. Mi hermano quería reírse de nosotras con pruebas en mano, por eso le pidió a Harold que investigara.

-Ahhh sí, ya sé quién es. Tiene un hermano en la policía, se le facilita obtener esa información- dijo Bulma.

-Eso mismo dijo Trunks. Las hojas decían que las placas pertenecían a un tal Haruki Marti- dijo Pan.

-No Pan, era Hakoru Marti- presumió Bra su excelente memoria.

Al escuchar el nombre del propietario de las susodichas placas, Vegeta recordó aquella noche que escuchó a Pilaf y Shu conversando en la cocina, poco antes de haber convencido a su esposa de idear un plan para que los intrusos buscaran independizarse. La científica, convencida que era lo mejor para la intimidad familiar, subió el sueldo del par de huéspedes para que tuvieran los medios suficientes para independizarse, por su parte, el guerrero comenzó a demostrar su incomodidad ante ellos, para presionarlos a huir de su casa, así, en poco tiempo ese par se marcharon y el plus fue que la mujercita también.

-Esperen un momento. Bulma, ¿puedes recurrir a la información que se llevó Trunks?- Preguntó Vegeta con un presentimiento, estaba seguro que había mucho más y no quería ignorar nada.

…

Anochecía y la banda de Pilaf recién arribaba a Capsule Corp. Bulma los había citado para pedirles un favor y no podían negarse.

Al entrar a la estancia principal, el príncipe Vegeta los recibió con una sonrisa ladina.

-Bulma no tarda en llegar- _"Esto lo voy a disfrutar"_ Una sonrisa sombría adornó su rostro.

-¿Está Trunks, señor Vegeta?- habló Mai.

-No, no lo he visto en todo el día.

-Es extraño, trae su celular apagado- la muchacha comentó.

-Si supieras leer el ki no tendrías ese problema- respondió con tono despectivo, él podía sentirlo moviéndose cerca de la propiedad, algo inestable desde medio día.

Al momento llegaron las niñas acompañadas de Bulma, Pan y Bra habían insistido en estar presentes, argumentando que gracias a su curiosidad se había descubierto todo, por lo que no le quedó más remedio a la científica que acceder, pero con la condición de que se mantuvieran al margen de la situación.

La mujer de cabello azul, cargaba en sus manos una tablet, sus manos temblorosas apretaban con nerviosismo el dispositivo creado por su empresa.

-Buenas noches, gracias por su presencia-. Saludó con voz temblorosa, lo que tenía que decir le afligía, pero también una mezcla de sentimientos de decepción, enojo, desconfianza y tristeza se arremolinaban en su pecho.

-¿Pasa algo? ¿Le sucedió algo a Trunks?- Mai comenzó a preocuparse, en todo el día no había podido comunicarse con él, y le parecía demasiado extraño.

-Trunks está bien, por el momento- agregó Vegeta acercándose a Bulma, tenía que tranquilizarla, su mujer lo miró a los ojos tratando de encontrar en esos orbes negros la valentía y orgullo que iba a necesitar para lo que se avecinaba.

La pandilla de Pilaf percibió el ambiente tenso, de inmediato supieron que algo malo pasaba, muy malo, como para haber visto a Vegeta dedicarle una tierna mirada cargada de comprensión a su mujer.

Bulma se aclaró la garganta para comenzar a hablar.

-Muchachos… les he llamado porque nuestra familia ha sufrido una afrenta.

-¿Aparecieron nuevos enemigos?- Pilaf preguntó alarmado.

-No, por lo menos no sabemos si son enemigos, pero si nos han golpeado muy fuerte.

-No entiendo señora Bulma, no pueden mentirme, algo le ha pasado a Trunks.

-¡Habla ya mujer! ¿O acaso, quieres que lo haga yo?

-No Vegeta, también yo soy fuerte y orgullosa, esto me compete a mí.

-Y a mí también- alegó el príncipe.

-Entiendo pero… no sé cómo comenzar.

Pilaf y Shu miraban más intrigados que preocupados, las niñas sentadas en un sillón se encontraban nerviosas, debido a que comenzaron a sentir culpabilidad y solo escuchaban con la vista perdida en el piso.

Mai comenzó a experimentar una angustia en su pecho, algo no andaba bien, y no le gustaba nada esa sensación de opresión en su corazón.

-Verán… sabemos que ustedes rejuvenecieron de alguna manera. ¿Cuándo fue que utilizaron las esferas del dragón?- Finalmente lo soltó Vegeta impaciente.

Los tres invitados se voltearon a ver, tratando de encontrar en los ojos del otro, las respuestas a lo que recién escuchaban.

-No entendemos- contestó Pilaf.

-Sabemos quiénes son y tenemos pruebas- antes que cualquiera replicara mostró su tablet con fotografías del castillo destruido. -Lo recuerdo a la perfección, me secuestraron junto con mis amigos cuando era una jovencita, querían las esferas del dragón y estaban dispuestos a dejarnos morir- miró con dureza a la novia de su hijo, con ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas que comenzaban a brotar reclamó. -¿Cómo pudieron jugar con nosotros? Les ofrecimos todo lo que les hiciera falta y más a unos… farsantes.

-Nos confunden, yo no...- en vano Mai trató de convencer con voz quebrada a su suegra.

-¡NO MAI, NO ME TOMES POR IDIOTA! Tengo años con el presentimiento de haberte visto antes, también a tus amigos. Lo sabías y no te sinceraste, jugaste con la confianza que depositamos en ti… jugaste con mi hijo-. Dijo la última frase con un hilo de voz quebrada, llena de resentimiento y dolor.

-Tengo más pruebas aquí- deslizó con nerviosismo su dedo índice por la pantalla de la tablet. -Aquí pueden ver estas fotos de hace más de treinta años, fueron fichados en la capital del Sur por robo y extorsión a un vendedor de naves, lograron salir escapando de la comandancia- deslizó otra foto -aquí un retrato hablado de Mai, proporcionado por un hombre al que sedujiste y robaste su coche, una vez que lo dejaste… cansado- trató de cuidar sus palabras, debido a que las niñas se encontraban presentes. -Hay más fotografías de cámaras de vigilancia, están los testimonios de quienes viven cerca del castillo que destruyó Gokú, y también hay testimonios donde te describen con un estafador, siendo aún menor de edad, utilizabas tus… encantos para embaucar y ayudar a un tal Hakoru a llevar a cabo sus delitos, él mismo te denunció por haberlo robado cuando lo abandonaste, según registros policiacos.

La muchacha escuchaba sin dar crédito a todas las pruebas en su contra, con los ojos perdidos en sus rodillas y sus uñas enterrándose a ellas, como si el dolor provocado por ello la despertara de la pesadilla que se encontraba viviendo.

-Señora yo no…- musitó sin poder contener el llanto -cometí un error en el pasado… le juro que he cambiado, hemos cambiado- confesó con lágrimas cayendo por sus blancas mejillas.

-Me caracterizo por ser compasiva, ustedes mismos conocen el pasado de Vegeta, él llegó aquí sin máscaras y aun así fue aceptado. Pero ahora que sabemos quiénes son ustedes, me pregunto, ¿con quiénes hemos estado viviendo? ¿Me entienden?

La voz llorosa de Bulma retumbaba en las paredes de la sala. Pero Vegeta sabía que los presentes no eran los únicos que escuchaban, hacía poco que un ki familiar se había acercado y lo percibía justo detrás de la puerta semi abierta.

-¿No piensas entrar Trunks? Puedo percibir tu ki, a pesar de tu patético intento para ocultarlo-. La voz del saiyajin de raza pura retumbó en las paredes, sobresaltando al chico detrás de la puerta.

Con mano temblorosa tomó la perilla para abrirse paso dentro de la sala, los presentes lo miraron sin saber que decir. Tenía la mirada perdida, los ojos visiblemente rojos, evidencia de haber llorado horas antes, en las manos sostenía aún el folder que se había llevado el día anterior, arrugado debido a los apretones que había recibido.

-¡Amor!- la joven corrió a refugiarse a sus brazos, lo abrazó por la cintura, escondiendo su cara en el fuerte pecho que latía descontrolado.

Él, con la mandíbula apretada y los brazos a los lados no dijo ni hizo nada.

-Hijo…- Bulma comprendió al momento que su hijo lo sabía, el corazón se le partió al observar la expresión que traía, ella lo conocía y presentía que él no se había enterado en ese justo momento, sino antes. -¿Lo sabías?

Sin pronunciar palabra alguna estiró su mano con el folder arrugado a su padre, Vegeta lo tomó y abrió. Dentro contenía la placa retorcida y las mismas fotografías que Bulma recién había mostrado.

-¿Cómo?- inquirió Vegeta, no entendía cómo era que él mismo tenía esa información.

-Conocí a un hombre que me relató una historia que no quise creer, él mismo me incitó a que investigara, que no tardaría en encontrar pruebas a su historia. Fue fácil, un empleado de nosotros tiene un hermano en la comandancia, no le costó trabajo encontrar la información. ¿Y tú madre, de dónde la sacaste?

-Mi niño, ya sabes que si me pones una computadora enfrente nada me detiene.

-¿Qué hombre viste?- preguntó asustada Mai, sin soltarse de su abraso.

-Hakoru Marti, tu ex amante- respondió con voz fría.

-No… él no fue mi…

-No mientas más por favor, no ofendas mi inteligencia- dijo entre dientes, estoico.

-Quiero saber una cosa… mujercita. ¿Fueron las esferas del dragón?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, aún abrazada al híbrido.

-Lo sabía- cruzó los brazos.

-¿Hace cuánto?- preguntó serenamente Trunks, aun manteniendo los estribos.

-Como diecinueve años- la chica de cabellos negros era la única en contestar, sus amigos se habían quedado sin habla, sin siquiera atreverse a mirar a los ojos a nadie.

Trunks reaccionó y alejó de su cuerpo a la mujer que seguía amando.

-¿Podrían dejarnos solos? Por favor… lo que tengo que decir, no es apto para menores- dijo señalando a su hermana y Pan. Ambas, entendiendo la situación se levantaron para salir de ahí, pasaron al lado del joven, Pan levantó la vista y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de su amigo, pudo leer en ellos el dolor que estaba experimentando, una extraña sensación de escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

-También el resto… por favor, déjenos solos.

La puerta se cerró dejando a los novios solos. Entonces Mai se derrumbó de rodillas abrazada a las piernas del muchacho.

-Perdóname Trunks, perdóname- rogó entre lágrimas.

-Mai…- su voz estuvo a punto de flaquear, pero se mantuvo firme, apretó los puños y continuó su discurso. -Tú y tus amigos pueden conservar su empleo, no soy mezquino, pero nuestra… relación se termina ahora mismo-. Finalizó con frialdad.

-Déjame demostrarte que… te amo, mentí en otras cosas pero no en mi amor por ti.

-¿Por qué Mai, por qué me ocultaste tu pasado?- preguntó mirando hacia abajo.

-No quería que me rechazaras, que me juzgaras por mi estúpido pasado… yo… era joven y… ese imbécil de Hakoru me envolvió, me hizo huir de mi casa. Me llegó a golpear ebrio en más de una ocasión.

-Él dijo que lo dejaste por otro- contestó levantando una ceja.

-Miente, me golpeó y quedé inconsciente, cuando desperté lo vi con otra mujer en nuestra cama, lo hacían con migo inconsciente al lado, en ese momento, decidí abandonarlo.

-Me dijo que él te enseñó a realizar…- se mordió el labio al recordar las palabras dichas por ese hombre -sexo oral, me preguntó que si aún eras buena para eso.

La mujer guardó silencio, únicamente se escuchaban sus sollozos. El híbrido se agachó y la tomó por los hombros encarándola.

-Me hiciste creer que era el primero, en otras circunstancias no me hubiera importado pero… me pregunto ¿cuántas veces te burlaste de mí debido a mi falta de experiencia?

-Te juro que ninguna, al contrario, eres el único que no me trató como un objeto desechable- dijo con voz temblorosa, en un movimiento rápido pegó sus labios a los de él, lo besó por unos segundos sin ser correspondida, el joven se levantó de nuevo rompiendo el beso.

-Como sea, eso ya no importa Mai. Ahora comprendo el porqué de tus gustos aburridos, no pertenecemos a la misma generación. Y yo que cambié mi forma de ser para hacerte feliz.

-Aún podemos…

-No. Es imposible, no puedo continuar en una relación cuyos cimientos son falsos, no tiene futuro por donde quiera que lo pensemos. Créeme, tengo horas meditándolo.

-¿Entonces?- lo miró con la vista nublada por las lágrimas.

-A pesar de todo, te deseo lo mejor. Suerte Mai- caminó hasta la puerta y antes de salir detuvo su paso para finalizar -te agradecería no volver a poner un pie aquí-. Se alejó con rapidez, pues le estaba costando trabajo tenerla enfrente y mantener la mente fría. Por lo que huyó lejos de ella, temía flaquear, quería parecer fuerte, pero por dentro se encontraba destrozado.

…

El joven descendiente de la familia real surcó los cielos con una velocidad supersónica, después de dar la vuelta al mundo en varias ocasiones, su mente impulsiva lo llevó donde menos quería estar en esos momentos.

Levitaba a un par de kilómetros arriba de la isla que había sido testigo de su pasión desenfrenada por aquella mujer, isla donde se había hecho hombre y había probado las delicias de intimar con la mujer que amaba. Cerró los ojos recordando cada momento que compartió con ella en ese paradisiaco lugar, los recuerdos de su piel desnuda y bronceada entre las olas invitándolo a entrar al agua y tomarla a voluntad le martillaron la cabeza.

En un impulso por borrar esa imagen de su cabeza extendió sus manos lanzando varios destellos de energía, que se precipitaron sobre la isla, derribando palmeras, rocas, vida, todo lo existente ahí, hundiendo bajo el mar aquel testigo, que no tenía la culpa del dolor que embargaba al guerrero.

Sacó de la bolsa de su chamarra una pequeña caja de capsulas y tomó aquella que era la casa que utilizaba para pasar momentos a solas con ella, apretó la capsula hasta destruirla y junto con la chamarra que llevaba puesta los arrojó al mar.

Desde una distancia prudente, Vegeta observó en silencio, había seguido a su vástago con temor a que causara alguna destrucción mayor cegado por la ira, pero no fue necesaria su intervención, pues la única víctima de la cólera del muchacho fue ese pequeño pedazo de tierra en el mar.

De la nada, Pan pasó de largo volando hacia Trunks, levitó frente a él y en un impulso de querer aliviar su dolor, lo abrazó.

-Perdóname Trunks.

-¿Por qué pequeña?

-Por desobedecerte ocasionamos que lo supieras, de lo contrario… seguirías feliz.

-Pero ignorante… gracias pequeña- depositó un beso en la frente de ella -gracias por quitarme la venda que me cegaba, ahora lo veo todo claro. Duele… pero es mejor así-. La abrazó con fuerza, reconfortando su alma en esa sincera demostración de empatía.

-Dime, ¿qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?- preguntó ya sin poder resistir el llanto.

Trunks la tomó por los hombros mirándola fijamente.

-Hay algo que puedes hacer hermosa _"¿por qué demonios dije hermosa?"_ \- dio un hondo suspiro. -Júrame que JAMAS te vas a enamorar… duele demasiado-. Le tembló el labio inferior al hablar.

Pan, al ver las gruesas lágrimas de esos ojos azules llenos de vida que hoy se encontraban apagados, entendió que, el consejo que le daba, era para evitarle sufrimiento en el futuro, era para protegerla, acción que la conmovió.

-Te lo juro Trunks, jamás en mi vida voy a enamorarme, te lo juro por mi orgullo saiyajin, o de lo contrario, me vestiré con esos vestidos ridículos e incómodos por un mes.

Al hijo del príncipe le causó gracia el castigo que se impondría la niña en caso remoto de faltar a su juramento, y la primera sonrisa se asomó en su rostro después de que su corazón se había roto.

-Yo también lo juro Pan, jamás volveré a sentir semejante estupidez, de ahora en adelante mantendré mis sentimientos e instintos de saiyajin.

Ambos se abrazaron de nuevo, el mayor dio un suspiro de alivio, esa pequeña había logrado apaciguar su ira.

A lo lejos, Vegeta era testigo de nuevo, en la manera que ese par de híbridos se reconfortaban, pero en esta ocasión ella animaba a su hijo.

 _"Hoy mi hijo se comportó como un hombre, por un instante temí que cayera de nuevo a los brazos de esa… mujer abusiva"_


	9. Orgullo y tradición - Capítulo 9

**_Orgullo y tradición - Capítulo 9_**

-¡Madre!- corrió a los brazos de esa mujer que siempre había admirado. Su energía desbordante, su coraje ante situaciones en las que, hasta el guerrero más poderoso temblaría de miedo, su temperamento tan imponente, factor principal para la domesticación del príncipe saiyajin, criado para no sentir amor y rendido ante ella. Eran tantas las cualidades que encerraba ese frágil cuerpo de mujer, tan suave al abrazar y tan fuerte en su interior.

-Hijo… sabía que vendrías- musitó acariciando los cabellos color lavanda, despeinados y sudorosos.

El híbrido no encontraba las palabras correctas para comenzar una conversación, se limitó a abrazar a la que consideraba, la mujer más valiente e intrépida de la tierra.

-Ven… - lo tomó de la mano para invitarlo a sentarse en una silla en la cocina. -Te esperaba- tomó la cafetera y sirvió dos tazas, ofreciéndole una a su hijo -bebe, sabía que vendrías y por eso preparé café, siempre es bueno para una charla.

-Gracias-. Tomó crema de vainilla, su favorita y la agregó a la taza, junto con dos cucharas de azúcar.

-Hijo…- sorbió de su taza -créeme que siento tu dolor, las decepciones amorosas son terribles, pero siempre pasan.

Una lágrima se escapó del ojo derecho del muchacho, con un hondo suspiro logró contener el resto que amenazaban con brotar y con su mano limpió la humedad en su mejilla.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti… esa acción tan noble, ya sabes, pedirme que no los despidiera de su empleo antes de salir volando hace rato. No esperaba menos de ti, me enorgulleces y puedo asegurar que a tu padre también.

-Si los dejamos sin sustento pueden volver a delinquir, espero que puedan llevar una vida honrada, confío en que así será, en verdad creo que desde que vinieron a vivir no han vuelto a...

-Entiendo hijo, creo lo mismo, inclusive tu padre, pero… aun así, me cuesta trabajo tratarlos igual, tal vez con el tiempo.

-No madre, yo no quiero verlos-. Miró su taza casi llena, esperando a ser vaciada.

-Hijo mío. El primer amor no es necesariamente el definitivo, ni el más intenso.

Trunks bebió otro sorbo, suspiró de nuevo y volteó la mirada a su madre, esperando el resto de su relato, pues conociéndola, sabía tenía más que decir.

-Yamsha y yo tuvimos un largo noviazgo, más largo que el de ustedes. De pronto esa relación terminó, igualmente hubo engaño, él me engañó al menos que yo sepa con dos mujeres, ya sabes como soy orgullosa. Sin dudarlo lo dejé, pero decidí conservar nuestra amistad. En un principio dolió mucho, resta decir que hasta ese entonces era el único a quien había besado y con el que había tenido relaciones-. El muchacho regresó su vista hacia la taza y dio otro sorbo, ésta vez más largo, con vana intención de distraer su incomodidad.

-Entiendo mamá… ¿lo amabas?

-Si, al menos creía que era el amor de mi vida, no conocía otro. Me hacía falta conocer más. Luego, tu padre comenzó a… seducirme, ya me parecía atractivo y… decidí que era hora de probar otros labios, esos exóticos y extraterrestres labios, y me gustó, más que Yamsha, al poco tiempo descubrí que probablemente lo que me unió al lobo del desierto era… costumbre.

-Mi padre dijo hace tiempo que lo mío con Mai era eso… costumbre.

-Concuerdo con él-. Estiró su mano para dar un apretón a la de su hijo que reposaba sobre la mesa. -Dale tiempo al tiempo, sal, vive experiencias propias de tu edad, besa otros labios, duerme con otras mujeres… Si pasado ese tiempo la sigues amando y estás dispuesto a regresar con ella dejando de lado sus errores pasados… yo te apoyaré y me encargaré de que tu padre también lo haga.

-¿Aún a pesar de todo?- inquirió sorprendido.

-Sí, a pesar de todo. Creo que ellos han cambiado, que ya no son los mismos, aquellos que nos querían dejar morir en ese castillo. También creo que el cariño de Mai hacia ti es genuino, no apostaría a que es amor, pero definitivamente te quiere mucho. Para serte sincera, me siento mal por haber sido tan dura con ellos. Pero en ese momento estaba recién abierta la herida.

-¿Tú crees que mi yo del futuro lo sabe? El pasado de la Mai del futuro.

-No, no lo creo, pero tengo la certeza que ellos son felices y lograron formar una familia… siempre tuve la sensación que ellos tienen mucho más en común que ustedes dos.

-Sé a lo que te refieres, me sorprendo al admitir que de igual manera hace tiempo llegué a la misma conclusión… Gracias por escucharme y por tu consejo, te aseguro que no lo arrojaré en saco roto-. De un solo sorbo bebió el resto del café. -Voy a dormir, a partir de mañana seré yo mismo, no volveré a forzar mi naturaleza para lograr la aceptación de nadie-. Se levantó y depositó un tierno beso en la frente de su madre antes de salir y dirigirse a su habitación.

En el camino, antes de llegar a su destino se topó con su padre, quien al sentir el ki de su hijo moverse, lo interceptó de pie, en medio del pasillo, cruzado de brazos.

-¿Ya vas a dormir?

-Si padre, me duele la cabeza y me siento agotado.

-Lo entiendo- avanzó hacia él y puso una mano sobre el hombro del muchacho, dando un suave apretón. -En menos tiempo de lo que te imaginas te levantaras, más fuerte que antes.

Trunks esbozó una leve sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.

-Ya voy por tu madre, es muy tarde y necesita descansar-. Soltó al muchacho avanzando apenas unos pasos.

-¡Espera Papá!- avanzó hacia él, se llevó la mano a la bolsa del pantalón y sacó un objeto plateado. -Toma… perdón papá, estuve a punto de cometer un acto indigno de mi linaje.

Vegeta tomó el objeto y lo observó con curiosidad.

-Es un brazalete perfecto, el tallado es sutil y elegante, típico de alguien con buen gusto.

-Destrúyelo papá.

-Tengo una mejor idea.

El saijayin menor parpadeó sin entender las intenciones del mayor.

-Cuando te encuentres seguro de que encontraste a la mujer que cargará con tu descendencia te lo entregaré de vuelta. Sería una lástima destruirlo… merece estar en la muñeca de una princesa-. Lo guardó en la bolsa de su pantalón y siguió su camino hacia donde percibía el ki de su mujer.

…

Trunks:

Te escribo este correo con la esperanza de que te tomes un poco de tu tiempo para leerlo.

No me atrevo a ir a tu casa, sé de sobra que no soy bienvenida. Debido a que no contestas mis llamadas y en la universidad no logro encontrarte, inclusive por donde sueles andar, por eso, llegué a la conclusión que te ocultas al percibir mi ki. No te culpo, tienes razones de sobra para escupir sobre mi persona.

Aun así, quiero que tengas conocimiento de cómo terminé envuelta en toda esta mierda de mentiras que te ha lastimado.

Comenzaré por el principio. Soy hija de una madre soltera, mi madre era una mujer muy estricta, deseaba que yo tuviese una vida perfecta, sin las penurias que ella vivió, para eso trabajaba mucho, para que no me faltara nada, se esforzaba para que yo comiera bien y tuviera salud, ella me tenía solo a mí, sus padres la habían rechazado al salir embarazada, por lo que yo me había convertido en todo su mundo. La recuerdo como una mujer bonita, cariñosa, a veces melancólica y muy regañona. Pero yo era una joven rebelde, odiaba las reglas en casa, que eran por mi bien, ahora lo entiendo.

Cuando tenía quince años, conocí a Hakoru, era un hombre pocos años mayor que yo, desenfadado, seguro de sí mismo y no vivía con sus padres, debido a mi tierna edad quedé cautivada ante la presencia de ese hombre.

Me convenció de huir con él para no seguir bajo el yugo de una madre absorbente, estaba cometiendo el peor error de mi vida, y hasta ahora me sigo arrepintiendo de eso. La noche que hui, me llevó en su casa móvil y me tomó por primera vez en mi vida, fue egoísta y brusco, nada gentil, nada como mi primera vez a tu lado.

Estuve alrededor de ocho meses viviendo con él, en los que me incitó a ayudarlo para llevar a cabo sus estafas, había dinero fácil y eso comenzó a gustarme. Él bebía mucho y a veces consumía algunas drogas, cosa que yo odiaba, razón por la que discutíamos siempre, se exasperaba con facilidad y me golpeaba, me rompió la nariz en una ocasión, traté de regresar con mi madre, pero descubrí que a los siete meses de irme de su lado, la depresión y angustia al saberse abandonada por su hija la llevaron a cometer suicidio. Había regresado a ella demasiado tarde, tenía pocas semanas de haber fallecido. Entonces, de pronto me encontré sola en el mundo y desesperada.

Entonces conocí a Pilaf y Shu, ellos me tendieron la mano, a pesar de que Pilaf era mandón y egoísta, su compañía le dio un motivo nuevo a mi vida. Juntos robamos las pertenencias de valor de Hakoru, se lo merecía, es lo menos que podía hacer por mi madre.

Fui estúpida, ilusa, cobarde, lo peor del mundo. Jamás debí haberla abandonado, pero ya no tenía caso mirar hacia atrás, sino hacia adelante.

Pasaron los años y obtuve tranquilidad al servicio de Pilaf, a pesar de los problemas en los que solíamos meternos, comencé a considerarlos mi familia.

Sucedió que después de mucho pesar logramos conseguir las esferas del dragón, el amo Pilaf pediría dominar el mundo, suena ridículo, lo sé, pero era su deseo, debido a que teníamos más de cuarenta años, decidimos volver a ser jóvenes para disfrutar del deseo del amo Pilaf, pero Shen Long interpretó mal el deseo y nos volvió mucho más jóvenes, prácticamente bebés.

El resto de la historia ya la conoces.

Si oculté mi pasado es por miedo, actuamos mal en el pasado, me aterraba tu rechazo, en varias ocasiones pensé contarte todo, pero cuando llegaba el momento enmudecía, el miedo me dominó.

Niño, te pido perdón por el daño causado a tu familia, juro por mi madre que esa no fue nuestra intención. Te amo, te adoro y te juro que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi patética vida.

No intento justificar mis acciones, pero en ese entonces creí que era lo mejor que podía hacer, mi vida era un manojo de emociones confusas que me llevaron a tomar decisiones erróneas.

Te agradezco por todos esos momentos mágicos, siempre estarás en mi corazón niño.

Gracias por permitir conservar mi empleo, juro que pondré mi mayor esfuerzo en mantener los principios y la calidad de tu empresa en sus productos, no les fallaré.

Estoy consciente que necesitas tiempo para procesar la información. Esperaré, pero definitivamente tenemos que volver a hablar de frente.

Ya sabes dónde estoy. Te esperaré.

Con amor… Mai

P.D. Te extraño mi amor.

…

Mai:

Leí tu correo, que por cierto será el último, cerraré esta cuenta, en cuanto al celular, no te molestes en llamar, cambié mi número.

Lamento mucho, de todo corazón lo de tu madre. No tengo palabras para expresar mi sentir, imagino que esa noticia te derrumbó.

Quiero que sepas que te creo, tu vida no ha sido fácil, lo puedo imaginar. Entiendo el porqué de tus decisiones erróneas, es más seductor rebelarse que seguir las reglas, tú misma eres testigo de todas esas ocasiones en las que hice rabiar a mis padres por desobedecer sus órdenes.

Te agradezco por las infinitas experiencias, gran parte de ellas maravillosas, quedarán en mi mente como un hermoso recuerdo, gracias.

Eres joven y bella, te aseguro que encontraras a alguien con quien te puedas identificar. Te daré un consejo que yo ignoré en una ocasión; nunca trates de cambiar la personalidad de tu pareja, tarde o temprano el teatro se caerá.

No me arrepiento de lo vivido a tu lado, gracias de nuevo, me hiciste tocar las estrellas y también me hiciste caer, el golpe fue terrible, pero soy el hijo del príncipe de los saiyajines y fui educado para resistir los golpes físicos y mentales. Me he levantado y no volveré a caer.

P.D. Cuídate y se feliz.

…

-Hola- contestó el celular con somnolienta voz.

-Briefs, al fin contestas.

-Es domingo, puedo dormir hasta la hora que quiera.

-Mmm…- estiró sus brazos -¿Qué quieres tan temprano Goten?

-Te llamo para recordarte, que me ibas a acompañar a comprar el regalo de cumpleaños para Pan.

-Es verdad… pero ¿a esta hora?

-No, a la que puedas, conociéndote de seguro estás acompañado.

El hijo de Vegeta giró la cabeza y observó a la mujer de cabello castaño claro durmiendo de lado, con la espalda desnuda hacia él.

-Te llamo en un par de horas, no lo olvidaré.

-Está bien, te veo… galán-. Se despidió en tono burlón.

Depositó el celular en el buró y se giró para abrazar a su acompañante, acariciando su piel.

-Trunks... ¿vas a tener que salir?- la chica recibió como contestación una lluvia de besos desde su hombro hasta el mentón.

-Aja… quede de verme con Goten, tenemos poco más de una hora para otra ronda de placer.

Sin decir nada más, el híbrido y su amiga se dedicaron a complacerse mutuamente por poco más de una hora, después de eso, tomaron un baño cada quien por separado y en tiempo record estaban listos y desayunados.

Goten esperaba sentado en una banca del centro comercial, ya casi era la hora en la que su amigo dijo que llegaría, distraído mataba el tiempo en un videojuego de su celular.

-Tan puntual como siempre-. Lo sorprendió el joven Briefs con una palmada en la espalda.

-Igual que el presidente de Capsule Corp-. Guardó su celular en el bolsillo para levantarse y saludar a su amigo.

-¿Ya sabes qué quieres comprar?

-Si lo supiera no te hubiera molestado. ¿Es una nueva conquista?

-Ja, ja… no, era Annie.

-¡Wow! Ya duraste con ella, creo que más de cuatro meses. ¿Piensas pedirle que sea tu novia?

-Claro que no- hizo un gesto de mofa –sabes que no quiero novia, Annie es mi amiga con derechos y así estamos bien.

-Pues como te sientas mejor. Me he quebrado la cabeza pensando en el regalo para Pan, no se me ocurre nada.

-Es que ya tiene esa edad, donde no sabes si le va a gustar o no lo que le regales.

-¿Qué le regalarás?

-Una caja con chocolates y dinero dentro para que ella se compre lo que quiera-. Contestó el ahora empresario.

-Esa es una buena idea.

-Ya no le puedes comprar muñecas.

-Por más que lo pienso me sorprende lo rápido que han pasado los años, tengo la sensación que apenas ayer nos molestaba con sus boberías.

-Ahora que ella es adolescente podemos vengarnos y hacerle travesuras para hacerla rabiar-. Ambos rieron ante la idea del hijo de Vegeta.

-Como por ejemplo lanzarle pastel, como en aquella ocasión que lo lanzó hacia tu cara.

-Ni me recuerdes, estaba furioso. Pero no creo que sea buena idea con una jovencita que tiene las hormonas disparadas y fuerza sobrehumana.

Ambos continuaron con su discurso buscando en varias tiendas el regalo perfecto para la sobrina de Goten, hasta que se convencieron de haber encontrado algo del agrado de la cumpleañera.

…

La familia Son y amigos arribaron a Capsule Corp. Bulma había organizado un gran festín para festejar el cumpleaños número dieciséis de la única hija de Gohan y Videl.

-¡Muchas felicidades!... ¡Pero mírate!... te has convertido en una mujer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos-. Bulma saludó a la festejada con esa algarabía que la caracterizaba mientras la observaba de arriba hacia abajo, la joven llevaba un pantalón de vestir suelto, color negro y una discreta blusa blanca que disimulaba sus senos poco desarrollados. Solía vestir sencilla y con ropa holgada la mayoría del tiempo.

-Muchas gracias-. Agradeció tímidamente.

-Pasa hija, Bra te espera en una de las mesas junto con Trunks.

El festejo se llevó a cabo con la misma alegría de siempre, comieron hasta hartarse, bailaron y cantaron en el karaoke, ya cansados, los invitados comenzaron a retirarse.

-Vamos a casa hija- Videl apuró a Pan.

-Voy madre, los alcanzo volando, Bulma quiere que me pruebe los trajes que me hizo.

-Te tomaré la palabra, ya quiero dormir, estoy muy cansada. Pero no tardes hija.

La joven Son asintió con la cabeza y corrió hacia la habitación de Bra, la esperarían ahí.

\- Y bien… ¿Qué tal?- salió del baño de su amiga para modelar el traje de combate ceñido, con una armadura para mujer, parecido al de Vegeta, pero en color negro con unas discretas líneas color naranja.

-El toque naranja es en honor al dogi de sueles utilizar, pero en una tela mucho más resistente. ¿Te gusta? Lleva unos guantes que no son completos, llegan a la mitad de tus dedos para que no pierdas el sentido del tacto, protegerán tus nudillos.

-¡Es perfecto, me encanta!- Daba vueltas frente al espejo de cuerpo entero, feliz con su nuevo atuendo.

-Te hice cinco trajes, cuando quieras más con confianza pídelos.

-Pareces una guerrera saiyajin, mi papá dijo que utilizaban armadura-. Agregó Bra.

-Muchas gracias- abrazó con emoción a la madre de su amiga. Llevó las manos hacia sus senos e hizo una mueca de decepción. -Me veo plana como niño.

-No digas eso, te hace falta crecer, ya verás que crecerán pronto-. La reconfortó Bulma.

-¿Usted cree, también le salieron después de los dieciséis?

-No, a los quince ya los tenía como melones ja, ja, ja.

Las tres mujeres rieron a todo pulmón, llamando la atención del príncipe y su vástago, que caminaban por ahí, se acercaron y entraron al ver la puerta abierta, por nada del mundo se perderían del chiste. El joven Briefs quedó mudo al ver a la jovencita envuelta en ese traje de batalla, lo que no pasó desapercibido por su padre.

-Cuida tu mirada mocoso. Parece que no habías visto a una hembra antes y sé muy bien que has visto algunas en estos años… Me extraña verte tan sorprendido-. Advirtió a su hijo en voz baja para no ser escuchado por las féminas.

-¿Qué les parece? Ahora si parezco un guerrero-. Dijo con orgullo Pan.

-Una guerrera mocosa, tenemos que probar la resistencia del traje y que te adaptes a portar la armadura.

-Se siente muy ligera- movió sus brazos y piernas para tratar de encontrar en vano alguna incomodidad en el traje.

-Ya me voy entonces, me lo llevo puesto para probarlo. Gracias de nuevo Bulma, la quiero mucho-. La abrazó de nuevo, se despidió de un beso en la mejilla de su amiga y al salir, se paró de puntas para besar la mejilla del joven empresario.

-Felicidades Pan-. Por alguna extraña razón la abrazó por la cintura sintiendo agradable el tacto con la armadura.

-Adiós señor Vegeta, nos vemos después-. Salió con prisa para tomar el vuelo hacia su casa.

-Nosotros nos vamos a entrenar… ven Trunks.

-Pero papá-. Trató de alegar, pero la mirada decidida de su padre lo intimidó.

Ya dentro de la cámara de gravedad, Vegeta se acomodó en el suelo e invitó a su hijo a imitarlo.

-¿No vamos a entrenar?- Le sorprendió la acción del príncipe.

-No… hay algo que me intriga y quería mencionarlo, pero entre nosotros, por eso te traje hasta aquí.

-¿Sucede algo?- Se acercó hacía a su padre para sentarse a su lado.

-No tengo la certeza, me preocupa que la mocosa ya tiene dieciséis años y no da señales de ser fértil.

-¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo padre?

-Para comenzar su cuerpo, apenas se ha desarrollado, sus curvas son sutiles, propias de una mujer de pocos años menos y he visto que las terrícolas se desarrollan incluso a los trece.

-Pero ella no es una terrícola común-. Agregó Trunks.

-Lo sé… por lo que me dijo Nappa en su momento, las hembras saiyajin maduraban a la edad de los catorce o quince.

-Es joven, le falta crecer-. Trató de restare importancia. -Respecto a lo que dijiste en la habitación de Bra… yo no vi como mujer a Pan, te lo aseguro, es muy joven.

-Tal vez no te diste cuenta, puede ser que por instinto la observaste de esa manera, el verla con ese traje, a pesar de sus escasas curvas. El ki sorprendente, la seguridad y orgullo con el que portaba la armadura la hacían ver más madura y codiciada para un hombre de nuestra raza sin compañera.

-Tal vez… padre, ¿sigues pensando que tiene las cualidades para ser mi mujer en el futuro?

-Definitivamente, lo que me preocupa es su olor, no ha tenido cambios en estos años.

-¿Cuáles?

-Sabes bien a los que me refiero, a esas variaciones casa mes, el mismo que puedes oler en tu madre o en las mujeres con las que sales.

-Ya veo… no lo había pensado, pero ahora que lo dices, es verdad, su olor no varía, siempre que la veo es el mismo.

-Eso quiere decir que no ha tenido su periodo, lo que podría ser una complicación, una pena que una hembra saiyajin con ese gran potencial sea infértil.

-Algunas mujeres maduran más tarde.

-Esperemos que así sea, de lo contrario tendrás que elegir alguna otra apta para darte la mejor descendencia-. Finalizó temiendo que esa otra opción se llegara a hacer realidad, en verdad le agradaba la pequeña Son, la conocía y sabía que su temperamento era tan parecido al de su hijo, que ella tenía la capacidad para domar a ese ser impulsivo y frío con respecto al amor, en el que se había convertido su vástago.


	10. Orgullo y tradición - Capítulo 10

**_Orgullo y tradición – Capítulo 10_**

-¿A dónde iremos?- La joven con mirada curiosa preguntó a su amigo.

-¡Ya verás, te encantará!

La pareja de amigos caminaban por las calles de ciudad Satán, era la segunda ocasión en que salían solos a comer y divertirse. Hacía ya una semana que él había logrado convencerla de ir a comer hamburguesas a un local nuevo del que todos hablaban, después de la comida se dirigieron a un parque de diversiones a probar los juegos extremos, ambos querían adrenalina y la obtuvieron aquella soleada tarde. Esa primera cita fue divertida y emocionante, en aquella ocasión el muchacho aprovechó algunas oportunidades para coquetear discretamente con la híbrida.

-Sé de un restaurante donde hacen pizzas artesanales, me lo recomendaron mucho.

-¿Una de tus novias?- inquirió la jovencita con tono burlón.

-No… claro que no, no tengo novias.

-¿Y todas esas mujeres, con las que siempre platicas y te llaman al celular?

-Amigas, solo eso-. Se defendió levantando ambas manos.

-Ajá…- sonrió ante el gesto de inocencia que fingió su acompañante.

-Estoy enterado de que tengo fama de mujeriego, pero créeme, no es tan cierto.

-Como sea, no sería del todo tu culpa, he visto la manera en que prácticamente se arrojan delante de ti.

-No tengo la culpa de ser irresistible-. Se jactó con una amplia sonrisa.

-Si… ja, ja, en especial para otros hombres.

-Ese fue un golpe bajo Pan-. Protestó con un mohín que parecía más cómico que ofendido ante el comentario de su amiga.

La comida en verdad había sido excelente, y agregando la agradable compañía, no podía ser más perfecta la dichosa cita.

-Gracias, me divertí mucho-. La muchacha se paró de puntas para despedirse de un beso en la mejilla, como de costumbre. Pero en un cambio súbito, él giró la cabeza y sus labios chocaron, tomando por sorpresa a la joven.

-Perdona mi atrevimiento, no pude evitarlo.

Completamente ruborizada y molesta por el atrevimiento le recriminó.

-Nunca antes me había dado un beso en los labios.

-Siempre hay una primera vez-. Le tomó la barbilla acercándola de nuevo y sin preámbulos la besó, esta vez saboreando sus labios con ansiedad, con prisa, la joven Son sin saber cómo actuar, quedó congelada ante el inesperado acto de su amigo de años. Sin corresponder el ardiente beso, sintió de pronto dos brazos rodeando su pequeña cintura, junto con una entrometida húmeda lengua probando sus labios con insistencia.

-¡No…!- se alejó dando un suave empujón.

-No tiene nada de malo- trató de estrecharla de nuevo sin lograrlo, debido a la agilidad de la chica para evadirlo.

-No quiero, me acabas de robar mi primer beso-. Le reprochó.

-Creí que yo te gustaba… de lo contrario, no hubieras aceptado salir conmigo.

-Como si no hubiéramos salido a comer antes.

-Me refería a solos Pan, antes no salíamos solos, siempre íbamos con mi hermana y más personas.

-Creo que confundes mi afecto hacia ti. Te conozco desde niña, siempre has sido un amigo. El hermano mayor de mi amiga.

-¿Y si te dijera que desde hace poco me gustas?

La joven quedó en silencio ante aquella confesión, no era del tipo de mujeres que tenían hombres a sus pies. Se había caracterizado por utilizar ropa holgada y deportiva la mayoría del tiempo. Su carácter alegre pero agresivo ahuyentaba a algunos hombres, y el resto sencillamente le temían. Era de conocimiento público su parentesco con el gran Mister Satán y por ende, la fuerza superior que la chica poseía. Razón de más para que la catalogaran como 'intocable'. Y desafortunadamente, los muchachos se veían atraídos hacia las mujeres vulnerables, las típicas damiselas en peligro a las cuales proteger, aquellas que vestían con atuendos femeninos que resaltaban sus curvas.

Son Pan no llenaba los requisitos que la mayoría de hombres terrícolas pedían para una novia, lo sabía y no le importaba, al menos había intentado no importarle el último año, en el que todas sus amigas, incluyendo Bra eran pretendidas por otros muchachos, inclusive algunas ya tenían novio. Pero Pan solo tenía amigos, ninguno con interés romántico en ella, no es que el romance le interesara, tanto ella como Trunks tenían como dicho… 'El amor apesta'. Frase exagerada para una jovencita sin experiencia en el amor, pero ella insistía en que las mujeres del planeta Vejita no se andaban con sentimentalismos, ellas eran valientes y aguerridas, y como descendiente de esa raza, con orgullo intentaba hacer honor a su legado saiyajin.

-No te creo. No soy tonta, dime… ¿qué te está pasando?

-Nada, ¿por qué no me puedes gustar?

-Te conozco desde hace mucho, he visto las mujeres con las que sales, ellas usan vestidos cortos, mucho maquillaje y tienen grandes… atributos, que evidentemente yo carezco- mencionó lo último llevando las manos a sus pocos generosos pechos.

…

-¿Así que el señor Vegeta de nuevo salió a entrenar al universo seis?- Entro la morocha a la habitación de su amiga, mordiendo una manzana.

-Ya tenía mucho sin ir y Kiabe prácticamente le rogó para que le ayudara a entrenar a sus hijos, quién mejor que su mentor para aconsejarlo.

-No invitó a mi abuelito, estaba quejándose por ello anoche en casa con papá.

-No lo tomes a mal, pero mi papá dice que tu abuelito a veces le hace pasar vergüenzas.

-Entiendo a lo que se refiere- contestó con un suspiro. -¿Ahora quién nos entrenará? Es probable que tarde meses en regresar.

-¿Tu abuelito?

-No, no me ayudaría mucho.

-¿Y eso?- Bra se sorprendió ante la respuesta de su amiga.

-Te lo resumo así… Mi abuelita Milk les ordenó a los hombres de la casa que no fueran muy bruscos en los entrenamientos conmigo, no quiere que me lesione. Según ella, ya tengo edad para comportarme como una dama. Debido al miedo que le tienen todos ellos, los entrenamientos no me sirven si no me presionan. Son unos gallinas-. Terminó su manzana y la lanzó al cesto de basura con rudeza.

-Ni hablar Pan, nadie puede ante el poder de la gran Milk.

La joven Son bufó molesta.

-Puedes entrenar conmigo, pero hoy tengo pereza, que sea otro día.

-Sí, no te ofendas pero, tu padre es el único que me presiona para mejorar, me divierte entrenar contigo, pero tu fuerza es muy similar a la mía, no eres un reto.

-Pídele el favor a Trunks.

-No, a él no.

-¿Por qué?

-Supongo que anda muy ocupado, no quiero molestarlo, además ya no vive aquí y me da pena ir a su departamento a molestarlo.

-Y con el genio que se carga mi hermanito- comentó burlona.

…

-¡Te felicito hijo! Defino como impecable, la manera en la que te desenvolviste en la junta de hoy.

-Gracias mamá, para ser honesto, por dentro estaba temblando de nervios- caballerosamente le ofreció una silla de la mesa.

-Que galante licenciado Briefs- le guiñó un ojo.

-Espero te guste la comida de aquí, tiene poco de inaugurado el restaurante. Debido a que papá no está en la tierra, me tomé la libertad de sacar a cenar a su linda esposa- dijo juguetón.

-Es un honor que, el siempre ocupado señor Briefs, se tome un poco de su tiempo para agasajar a su querida madre.

-Siempre es un honor agasajar a tan distinguida dama- le cerró un ojo.

-Ja, ja, ja, eres un adulador Trunks, con razón las mujeres caen rendidas a tus pies.

-Y eso que no te mostré mi sonrisa… eso las derrite- mostró su impecable sonrisa.

-¿Me pregunto qué otras armas guarda para sus conquistas señor?- se acomodó la servilleta de tela en las piernas.

El híbrido la miró confundido.

-Seré más directa… he escuchado rumores.

-¿Chismes madre?

-Estoy enterada de que saliste el año pasado con la hermana de mi secretaria, la escuché platicando con la asistente del contador.

-¿En serio?- miró el menú con desinterés, la dama había logrado tener toda su atención.

-Según ella, tienes un desempeño impecable en cuestiones… intimas… sin mencionar de la grata sorpresa que guardas en tus pantalones.

El hombre ruborizado escondió su rostro en el menú, fingiendo leerlo.

-Sólo lo comentaba, quería ver tu cara al decírtelo y créeme, valió la pena- agregó divertida ante el sonrojo del empresario.

-Debería correr a esa mujer por chismosa.

-Ni se te ocurra, la culpa es tuya por meterte con mujeres relacionadas al trabajo. Que te sirva de lección.

-Entiendo madre, no se repetirá. ¿Ya sabes qué vas a pedir de cenar?

 _"Algo me dice que se repetirá. Esas mujeres descaradas no dejan pasar la oportunidad de tener un encuentro con él, aunque sea furtivo. No las puedo culpar, este hombre tiene el sex appeal de su padre"_

Ambos ordenaron su cena y la engulleron con total tranquilidad. Llegó la hora del postre, para lo que ordenaron tiramisú acompañado de café con licor.

-Quiero que sepas que no soy tan mujeriego como dicen… Sí, salgo con chicas, pero con la gran mayoría llego solo a besos. Recuerdo bien tu consejo… Besas otras bocas, es lo que hago.

-Y estoy segura que duermes con algunas.

-No lo niego, pero te aseguro que el número de mujeres es mucho menor al que dicen por ahí.

-Hijo… me preocupa que en estos años hayas tenido exclusivamente aventuras. Me atrevo a decir que estoy impresionada con Vegeta, ha mostrado preocupación por tu 'frialdad' en cuanto al amor respecta.

-¿Mi padre? No lo creo, al contrario, me ha dicho que los saiyajines son fríos y calculadores.

-Exacto, los saiyajines, pero los de raza pura, los que se criaron bajo esas enseñanzas, ellos no conocían la compasión y el amor debido a que nunca se los mostraron. Aunque yo tengo una teoría… que si los conocían pero eran tabú y lo ocultaban. Al igual que tu padre lo hace, pero nosotros sabemos cuáles son sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-El orgullo ante todo madre. Pero… no entiendo el por qué se preocuparía mi padre.

-Por el simple hecho de que TÚ no eres así. Construiste una máscara para no volver a ser lastimado, pero es notable que se ha vuelto pesada con los años. Si tu naturaleza fuera fría no habría problema, pero no lo es. Vegeta y yo lo sabemos, conocemos al Trunks detrás de la careta y lo queremos de regreso.

El ejecutivo en traje color gris oscuro y corbata impecablemente colocada revolvía el postre con su tenedor, mientras procesaba lo dicho por su progenitora. Era verdad, había creado un impenetrable muro alrededor de él, con el fin de no volver a resultar lastimado, se juró a sí mismo no dejarse envolver de nuevo, divertirse sin compromisos, ser libre, ser fuerte. Cumplir con dicho juramento lo desgastaba a veces, la máscara se hacía más pesada con el tiempo. Ese hombre no era él, pero al menos se encontraba protegido de sentimentalismos. Al menos eso creía.

-Comprendo tu punto. No se preocupen, me encuentro bien. Es solo que las responsabilidades que llevo a cuestas en el trabajo suelen abrumarme.

-¿No me digas que no puedes con el puesto?- Inquirió con una mirada recriminatoria.

-No es eso- agitó sus manos en ademán de negación, -tengo la manía de apasionarme con los proyectos de la empresa, lo tomó demasiado en serio.

-Lo he visto. Eres el mejor para el puesto, has superado mis expectativas-. Levantó su taza de café imitando un brindis y bebió un sorbo.

-En cuanto a las mujeres, no he tenido una relación en serio debido a que le prometí a mi padre, que esperaría a tomar una mujer digna para dicho fin.

La científica levantó una ceja.

-Dime una cosa Trunks- se llevó a la boca un bocado de su postre, saboreándolo sin prisa alguna. Buscaba las palabras para persuadir a su hijo a hablar, llevaba años con una duda que su esposo le había sembrado, y quería la respuesta, tenía la certeza de que su hijo tendría la respuesta.

-¿Pasa algo?- inquirió intrigado.

-Estoy enterada de que tienen a una mujer en la mira.

-¡En serio!- se sorprendió por lo dicho. -Mi padre me dijo que llegado el momento se enterarían.

-Ya sabes que para tu madre no hay secretos. Hace años me lo confesó.

-Me sorprendes madre.

-¿Y bien, qué es lo que tanto esperas para presentarla oficialmente a todos?

-Pan es muy joven aún, no tiene idea por el momento.

-¡PAN! ¿ESCUCHÉ BIEN?- Se atragantó con un pedazo de postre.

El hombre de cabellos lavanda la observo dudoso.

 _"Será que…"_

-¡ESTAN USTEDES DOS DEMENTES, ES CASI UNA NIÑA!

-Te recomiendo bajar la voz- miró hacia los lados disimuladamente, Bulma comprendió de inmediato. Algunos comensales voltearon hacia los Briefs al escuchar que la mujer había subido el tono de su voz.

-¿Pero qué les pasa? Me sorprende de ti Trunks- lo regañó disimuladamente.

-A mí no me regañes, la idea fue de mi padre.

-No lo puedo creer- negó sobando su cien.

-Madre… se supone que ya lo sabías. Me acabas de decir hace rato.

-Tenía conocimiento de que una mujer era la apropiada, según Vegeta… pero, ¿Pan? ¡Ahora entiendo su reticencia para decírmelo!

-¿Cómo, sabias, pero no sabías?

-Hace años me dijo que existía una mujer digna de ti. A pesar de mis intentos, el terco de tu padre disfrutó dando largas a mi pregunta.

-También me sorprendí al enterarme de sus intenciones. Pero no te preocupes, falta que alcance la mayoría de edad y para ese entonces pueden pasar muchas cosas.

-¿Tu padre quiere seguir con la tradición… no es así?

-¿Acaso lo sabes?

Bulma asintió con la cabeza.

-Él me contó que te eligió para que tuvieras a su descendencia... Dime una cosa mamá. ¿Cómo te lo sugirió?

-No me sugirió nada, simplemente me sedujo, caí en sus brazos y me embarazó a propósito. Después, cuando me encontraba embarazada me confesó que todo fue un plan para tener descendencia digna y que debería sentirme alagada por semejante honor. Y sí, fue un honor tener en el vientre a semejante caballero, guapo, inteligente, fuerte… dicen que bien dotado…- le guiñó en ojo.

-¡Mamá! No juegues así- protestó sonrojado.

-A pesar de formar parte de un experimento-, emitió un hondo suspiro -te confieso que, nunca me sentí molesta por eso. Al contrario, fue toda una aventura-. Finalizó recordando con los ojos perdidos en su plato casi vacío.

 ****FLASHBACK****

-Es tarde Vegeta, ya deberías estar durmiendo para continuar temprano con tu entrenamiento suicida-. Le incomodaba mostrar debilidad ante él, entre ellos siempre era una lucha constante de egos y el que la sorprendiera asustada por una película, de nuevo, era un golpe bajo para el orgullo de la mujer.

-Tus gritos no me dejan dormir- tomó asiento a un lado de ella. -Si tanto le temes a esas estupideces, entonces no las veas.

-Es que me gusta la adrenalina- tomó un trago de cerveza queriendo parecer ruda.

El príncipe se recargó cómodamente mientras observaba con detenimiento la botella de cristal en las manos de la mujer, lo que no pasó inadvertido por Bulma.

-Puedes tomar una de la mesa- le indicó un recipiente parecido a un gran bol con hielo y un par de cervezas en su interior.

Vegeta tomó una sin dudarlo y en silencio se reincorporó a un lado de la científica.

-¿Me acompañarás a verla?- inquirió mirándolo de reojo.

-Ya que no podré dormir- se encogió de hombros comenzando a poner atención al televisor.

El extraterrestre bebió de la sangre de su víctima, logrando con ello crecer y fortalecerse. Lanzó lejos sus blancos guantes manchados de rojo, pues ya no los necesitaría más, tampoco el resto de la ropa terrícola que vestía. Ahora podía volver a ser él mismo, en su forma final.

La botella del príncipe se había vaciado en menos tiempo del estimado, miró hacia el bol en el que solo reposaban hielos a medio derretir y con fastidió torció los labios, deseaba continuar bebiendo mientras se burlaba de la ridícula historia que presenciaba.

-¡Oye… ve por la otra al refrigerador!- Protestó Bulma cuando su botella le fue arrebatada mientras bebía un trago.

-Yo quiero ésta- respondió en un tono grave, muy masculino para los oídos de la mujer.

-Es mía- se acercó con la intención de arrebatarla de la mano del guerrero, pero en un movimiento veloz, Vegeta tomó el resto del contenido de un solo trago, la miró con sonrisa de triunfo y notó la expresión de enfado que se comenzaba a dibujar en su rostro, lo cual le pareció que la hacía verse mucho más atractiva de lo que ya la consideraba.

-Pruébala así…-la tomó de la nuca y pegó sus labios a los de ella, arrojó la botella con la mano libre hacia el bol con hielos y acercó a Bulma hacía él de la cintura, probando sus labios y comprobando lo mucho que le comenzaba a gustar esa ridícula tradición terrícola, a la que llamaban besar.

La científica se abrazó al cuello del guerrero disfrutando de su exótico sabor, la rudeza en sus movimientos y al mismo tiempo la sutileza al momento de apretarla contra sí, le pareció una mezcla explosiva. No tardó mucho tiempo para que un leve gemido se escapara de su boca, dejándola completamente avergonzada, era de esperarse que el príncipe lo notaría de inmediato, él no deseaba postergar más el asunto de su descendencia, esa noche se atrevería a hacerlo, o al menos avanzar con la hembra.

La guio con cuidado hacia el sillón y la recostó sin romper el encanto del beso, quedando sobre ella, aprisionándola entre sus brazos, era su presa esa noche y no la dejaría escapar, estaba decidido.

Una de las manos del guerrero palpó por el costado de las caderas de la mujer con delicadeza, debido al miedo que le daba romper el hechizo en el que se encontraba ella. Él había considerado de antemano que el procedimiento para llevarla a la cama tendría que ser diferente que con una meretriz, debía utilizar su labia y paciencia, pues el fin no era solo satisfacer su libido, debía ser cauto y más inteligente que ella para que lograra aceptar, una vez que estuviera dispuesta no tendría por qué preocuparse, solo fornicaría y ya.

 _"No debo asustarla, debo ir lento… ¿o será que quiero disfrutar cada segundo?... No, ella es vulgar e insoportable, solo estoy calentándola para que se preste a mi juego de buena gana"_ Se engañó a sí mismo, le costaba aceptar que podía disfrutarla más que a cualquier otra. Para él, en esos momentos la científica era una más con la que fornicaría, la diferencia radicaba en que le daría un descendiente, nada más que eso.

Bulma se regocijó por atreverse a llegar hasta ese punto, después de todo ella misma se considerada la mujer más intrépida de la tierra. Enterró sus dedos en los cabellos crespos del saiyajin mientras disfrutaba del demandante beso que la devoraba. De pronto, ya se encontraba acostada con el guerrero sobre ella, todo había pasado tan rápido, que no alcanzó a pensar en ello mientras la situación los llevó hasta esa posición tan comprometedora, con las piernas de ambos entrelazadas y el hombre comenzando a palpar sus caderas con vehemencia.

-Mnm, Vegeta…- rompió reticente el beso, -será mejor que me vaya a dormir- dijo entre jadeos.

-Dudo que tengas sueño- cuestionó con voz ronca sobre sus labios.

-Sí… tengo mucho- mintió maldiciéndose por no parecer convincente.

-No lo pareces- la olfateó con descaro, -hueles a hembra deseosa- susurró dando énfasis en la última palabra, disfrutando del aliento cálido de la mujer en su mejilla.

-Vegeta… no soy una mujer fácil- dudó en continuar hablando, se le había subido un poco el alcohol y el aroma masculino no le ayudaba en absoluto para mantener la cordura. Aunado a ello, el tono de voz que el hombre estaba utilizando y lo delicioso que le resultaba besarlo. -No… no quiero seguir- mintió mordiendo sus mejillas internas, luchando consigo misma, pues un cosquilleo en su vientre apareció al sentir un endurecido intruso contra su cadera.

Vegeta la olfateó de nuevo, estaba seguro que ella se encontraba en esos días fértiles, sus avanzados sentidos no podían engañarlo. Mordió su labio inferior observando el pecho de la hembra subir y bajar inquieto. La notó tragar saliva cuando presionó su pelvis contra ella y sonrió triunfante al verla cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del momento a pesar de sus falsas palabras. Sin ninguna sutileza se coló entre las piernas de la mujer y restregó su erección contra ella, a pesar de haber ropa de por medio le pareció extremadamente placentero, y más cuando ella se curveó hacia atrás, dejando a su disposición su frágil cuello.

Era la primera vez que tenía un encuentro con una hembra tan similar a él, eso lo estimulaba de sobremanera. Deseaba enterrarse en ella de una maldita vez, la abstinencia y la las similitudes entre ambas razas lo tenían al borde del colapso en ese momento.

Bulma gimió de nuevo, pero en vez de ofrecerle algo más, detuvo abruptamente los movimientos del guerrero con sus manos.

-No.

Vegeta no obedeció y continuó embelesado por la excitación que le produjo el último gemido, sintió enormes ganas de lamer ese blanquecino cuello, saborearlo y deleitarse con el resto de su piel. Nunca antes se había tomado la paciencia para preparar a una hembra, eran ellas las que siempre estaban dispuestas y se dedicaban a provocarlo, después de todo para eso les pagaba. Nunca antes le había nacido la curiosidad por probar su piel, por lamer y mordisquear, tal vez porque tenían colores de piel y rasgos tan diferentes a los de él.

-Mjm… No…- se movió debajo de él, intentando salir de su prisión. -Vegeta… no quiero seguir- protestó entre gemidos sordos como deseando no ser escuchada, pues en realidad su cuerpo no deseaba parar.

-Tu cuerpo dice lo contrario mujer- susurró en su mejilla izquierda, y sin avisar deslizó su mano por debajo de la corta pijama de satín que ella tapaba inútilmente con una diminuta bata. Deslizó sus dedos por debajo de la ropa interior acariciando el aterciopelado monte de Venus, continuó deslizándolo hasta que los dedos medio y el índice se hundieron ligeramente en una estrecha cavidad humedecida por fluidos lubricantes. La sensación del dedo masculino subiendo y bajando lentamente por su intimidad le produjo otro fuerte gemido, inclusive arqueó de nuevo su espalda de manera involuntaria.

El príncipe retiró su dedo del cálido centro femenino y se lo mostró a la científica. -Vez… tu cuerpo lo desea- le acercó los dedos cubiertos de los fluidos femeninos al rostro para comprobar lo dicho.

Bulma dudó por unos segundos entre parar o continuar. -¿Y después de eso qué Vegeta? No quiero que me veas después como a una puta.

-Si te viera como una puta, ya te hubiera preguntado el precio…- se relamió los labios buscando las palabras correctas para persuadirla, para manipularla a su antojo. -Tómalo como algo parecido a lo que ustedes llaman amistad… puedo considerarte como algo cercano a una amiga. A lo que nadie antes se ha acercado a ser considerada antes- olfateó sus dedos esperando encontrar algún olor desagradable, algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado cuando las hembras de otras razas comenzaban a lubricar, pero para su sorpresa no fue así, al contrario, le pareció la fragancia más dulce que la hembra producía. Tenía que poseerla ya mismo, ni mil pajas apagarían el fuego que ya lo consumía por dentro. -¿Puedes con eso mujer?- agregó poniendo atención a los gestos de la hembra.

Bulma tragó saliva, le constaba que Vegeta no era sociable, al menos en lo que tenía conociéndolo. El guerrero no había entablado amistad con nadie durante su estadía en la tierra y ella se consideraba la mujer más intrépida de la tierra, el tener el título de amiga de ese mercenario le emocionaba en demasía. Por otro lado estaba la posibilidad de probar ese cuerpo tan apetecible y poderoso. Quería saber qué se sentía estar con otro que no fuera Yamcha, la oportunidad se presentaba y si lo rechazaba tenía el presentimiento de que se arrepentiría más adelante. No se iba a quedar con las ganas, no la gran Bulma Briefs.

-Si puedo con eso- jadeó comenzando a besarlo de nuevo.

-De acuerdo…- respiró aliviado. -Pero esto queda entre nosotros. Si lo comentas con alguien más, juro por mi orgullo que lo sabré y no te gustará mi reacción- amenazó con una dura mirada, que lejos de intimidarla la encontró excitante.

Sin más preámbulos levantó a la científica para cargarla sobre su hombro izquierdo tal cual se carga un costal. Avanzó con prisa hacia su habitación, no deseaba ser descubierto por los padres de la mujer en pleno acto, la privacidad tras la puerta era una mejor opción.

 ****FIN DEL FLASHBACK****

Dos amigas disfrutaban de una tarde soleada en la alberca de los Briefs, las híbridas se relajaban bebiendo coctel de frutas sentadas al borde de la alberca, con sus piernas sumergidas en el agua.

-¿Cómo es posible que haya querido utilizarte? Es un cretino-. Comentó molesta la joven de cabello azul.

-Ni hablar, creí por un momento que le interesaba mi amistad. Es un idiota.

-¿Quién es un idiota?- apareció Trunks detrás de las chicas, recién llegaba a la corporación de visita cuando desde el cielo observó a su hermana y amiga. Aterrizó detrás de ellas alcanzando a escuchar lo dicho por Pan.

-¡Hola Trunks!- saludaron al mismo tiempo al recién llegado.

-Veo que trabajan mucho- les sonrió de manera sarcástica.

-Nosotras no somos unas obsesivas- Bra se defendió sacando la lengua a su hermano.

-Y bien chicas… ¿quién es el idiota?

-No te hagas ilusiones, no hablábamos de ti… engreído- contestó Pan.

-Tsk… prefiero ser engreído que idiota. ¿Acaso hablaban de algún novio?

-Nadie aquí tiene novio- comentó Bra. -Si quieres platicar hermanito, ve por un traje de baño y únete a nosotras. Te aseguro que no te oxidaras, además te hace falta un bronceado.

La joven Briefs tenía razón, desde que su hermano había asumido el cargo de presidente de la compañía, ya no pasaba tiempo con las híbridas, inclusive en los entrenamientos con su padre raras veces se le veía. Sus nuevas responsabilidades lo absorbían de tal manera que su vida la pasaba en su mayoría en la oficina.

Desde hacía ya un par de años atrás sintió la necesidad de privacidad, por lo que se mudó a un departamento cerca de la oficina, donde pasaba solo la mayoría de su tiempo libre, al contrario de lo que mencionaban las revistas de chismes. Eran pocas las mujeres que había llevado ahí, tan pocas que las podía contar con una mano y aun así, le sobraban dedos. Celaba mucho su privacidad, por lo que no quería mujeres en la puerta de su departamento buscándolo, las pocas que conocían su guarida eran, al igual que él, amigas que no buscaban romance, sin sentimientos de por medio y que jamás lo buscarían ni le rogarían por atención.

-¡Anímate Trunks, hace mucho no platicamos!- Pan insistió.

Después de pensarlo unos segundos se convenció de que podría pasar un rato de ocio con las niñas, como solía decirles en ocasiones.

-Acepto la invitación, regreso en un momento, voy a cambiarme.

En menos tiempo de lo esperado, el primogénito Briefs llegó a la alberca vistiendo un traje de baño estilo bermuda en color verde. Una idea traviesa pasó por su mente y sin avisar se lanzó al agua, salpicando copiosamente a las jóvenes.

-¡IDIOTA!- Chilló su hermana.

-¿Para qué te pones traje de baño si no piensas mojarte?- inquirió un divertido Trunks.

-No es para tanto Bra, Trunks tiene razón.

-Y bien. ¿De qué platican señoritas?- se acercó a ellas sin salir del agua.

-Nada importante, cosas de chicas-. Contestó cortante Bra.

-¿No me piensan decir quién es el idiota al que se referían?

-Un debilucho sin importancia- respondió Pan al tiempo que le ofrecía de su ponche a Trunks.

-¿Te faltó al respeto?- preguntó aceptando el trago de la bebida frutal.

-Sí y no.

-No soy adivino, o acaso es algo pri… va… do- cerró un ojo traviesamente. Hacía tiempo que no las molestaba y lo estaba disfrutando.

-¡Claro que NO!- Eres un mal pensado.

-Tanto secretismo no da para pensar en otra cosa.

-Te lo voy a contar para borrarte esa cara de cretino que estas poniendo.

-Soy todo oídos señorita.

-¿Recuerdas a mi amiga Niko?

-La recuerdo, amiga tuya desde niñas.

-Exacto, ella tiene un hermano dos años mayor. En dos ocasiones salí con él a cenar y platicar.

-Una cita- agregó el empresario.

-NO… por lo menos, de mi parte no lo vi así. Era una cena con un amigo. En fin, el pasado fin de semana me robó un beso.

-¡Su primer beso!- interrumpió Bra.

-Ohhh ya veo… ya tienes novio.

-¡QUE NO TENGO NOVIO! Deja termino de contarte- Trunks tapó su boca con ambas manos en un gesto infantil.

-Bien… él dijo que yo le gustaba, pero no soy tonta, sé que no soy del tipo de mujeres que le gustan. Se lo dije, al verse acorralado me confesó que quiere entrar al gimnasio de mi abuelo Satán, como su discípulo, ya van tres veces que reprueba el examen de admisión y pensó que si fuera mi novio, ya sabes… intercedería por él.

-Ya veo, eso es jugar sucio. Y ¿le vas a ayudar?

-Claro que no, le dejé en claro que no ayudaría a tramposos, por más que me gusten.

-¿Te gusta?- levantó una ceja.

-No, lo dije de manera figurativa. Que humillante, mi primer beso y no fue porque me encuentren atractiva. Bah… no importa, yo no soy como las otras chicas bobas que sueñan con cursilerías.

-Bien dicho, te felicito, así habla una saiyajin.

-Trunks, te escuchaste como mi papá-. Los tres rieron ante la aseveración de Bra.

…

-¡PAN… ¿PODEMOS ATERRIZAR?!- Trunks gritó a su amiga, quien volaba al lado de él.

La morocha bajó hasta aterrizar en una colina, en despoblado, cerca de la montaña Paoz.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Es lo que te pregunto a ti. Te he notado extraña, digamos inquieta, sé que algo te molesta. Por eso me ofrecí a acompañarte a casa, para platicar a solas.

-No es nada Trunks, yo…

El hombre de cabello lavanda se acercó hasta estar frente a ella, le tomó ambas manos y la miró tratando de leer dentro de sus negros y expresivos ojos.

-Confía en mí. Te conozco, ya sabes que puedes contar con mi discreción.

-Es algo que no se si puedas entender… es algo de mujeres- respondió apenada.

-Mejor aún, conozco de mujeres- dijo presumiendo.

-Ya lo sé, pero lo que me sucede, te aseguro no le ha pasado a tus… amigas.

-¿Cómo por ejemplo…?

-Ellas son más mujeres que yo, ellas tienen encantos.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que no los tienes? Eres una niña aguerrida, valiente, extrovertida, alegre, sincera, inteligente, fuerte… creo que nunca terminaré de enumerar tus encantos.

-Gracias Trunks por pensar todo eso de mí, pero, tal vez te parezca frívolo, inclusive yo misma me sorprendo preocupándome por una tontería, pero esa tontería se ha vuelto una carga últimamente.

-Nada de lo que pienses es tonto. Y lo que sea quiero ayudarte, las penas compartidas pesan menos. Dime niña, ¿qué te molesta?- preguntó de nuevo con esa sonrisa perfecta, que él sabía nunca fallaba.

Bufó resignada. -Lo diré. Te confieso que es vergonzoso debido a que eres hombre, pero tengo el presentimiento que me comprenderás… Bien, el problema que me aqueja es esto- señaló su cuerpo.

-No entiendo- contestó confuso.

-¡Mi cuerpo Trunks… mi cuerpo! Parezco niña, tú mismo te refieres a mí como niña al igual que mis padres, abuelos y amigos. Lo del beso robado me afectó más de lo que dije, debido a que no me lo dieron por desearlo, me lo dieron para obtener un favor. ¿Entiendes? Es humillante.

Trunks procesó la información, entendiendo al fin el sentir de su amiga.

-Perdón Pan, no pretendía ofenderte al decirte niña, lo digo por cariño. Me doy cuenta que no eres una niña, ya sientes como mujer y yo, que te vi crecer, me cuesta lo rápido que ha pasado el tiempo. Pero quiero que sepas que te entiendo, yo a tu edad me sentía igual, odiaba que me trataran como niño.

-Gracias, no sé si mi cuerpo cambie algún día…

-Estoy seguro de ello, apenas tienes dieciséis. Y en cuanto a tu amigo que te besó, es un idiota, tienes unos lindos labios, si no lo notó, no vale la pena pensar en él.

-Él no me interesa. Lo que me enoja es el desperdicio de mi primer beso. Me temo que tendré el recuerdo de esa sensación por mucho tiempo, no me gustó, no creo que sea un buen besador.

-Pan- soltó sus manos y la tomó de los hombros. -¿Me dejas quitarte ese trago amargo? Los amigos se ayudan… quiero ayudarte.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Confías en mí?

Asintió con la cabeza. Al mirarla a los ojos supo que tenía su aprobación. Sin decir más se acercó con lentitud hasta depositar un suave beso en los labios de la joven. Levantó su barbilla con una mano para tener mejor acceso a la inexperta y suave boca frente a él.

-Imita mis movimientos- dijo en un tono que parecía más una orden que cualquier otra cosa.

Comenzó a besarla con suavidad, saboreando los labios con delicadeza, nunca antes había besado con esa paciencia, al contrario, sus aventuras eran mujeres experimentadas y solía ser apasionado desde el principio con ellas, inclusive salvaje.

Se separaba levemente en ratos, para tomar un poco de aire y continuar con el deleite de ese beso 'amistoso'. En un impulso instintivo la abrazo por la espalda, pegándola hacia su trabajado cuerpo. Pan por su lado, comenzó a imitarlo torpemente, al poco rato sus movimientos se encontraban sincronizados con los de él, sintió la lengua masculina acariciar su labio inferior, acción que ella imitó, haciendo que sin querer, ambas lenguas se acariciaran creando una sensación placentera para ambos, demasiado placentera para unos amigos.

Así duró un rato más ese beso tranquilo y pausado, hasta que el hombre con reticencia lo cortó, dando al final un mordisco a ese labio carnoso que realmente le había gustado probar.

-¿Y bien? Espero haberte dado una experiencia positiva, para que borres de tu mente la anterior-. Sonrió de medio lado disfrutando del sonrojo de su amiga.

-Ajá… fue… agradable… mucho-. Contestó con voz suave, evitando mirar esos ojos azules que sabía la miraban directamente.

-No te preocupes, apenas te estas desarrollando. Vive el momento y disfrútalo, ya verás que dentro de poco tu cuerpo te dará una grata sorpresa-. Le beso la mejilla brevemente.

-Gracias Trunks-. Lo abrazó con fuerza por un par de segundos para luego separase. -Ya me voy a casa.

-Te acompaño, recuerda que prometí acompañarte-. Le dio un último beso casto en los labios para luego agregar. -Recuerda que estoy para ayudarte. ¿Entendido?

-¡Sí señor!- levitó hacia el cielo seguida por él, volaron en silencio hasta su casa. La joven moría de vergüenza, pero no podía negarse que había sido muy placentero, demasiado. Había logrado su cometido, borrar esa horrible primera impresión.

* * *

 ** _Como que fueron muchos besos es este capítulo. En fin, ya era hora. ¿No creen?_**


	11. Orgullo y tradición - Capítulo 11

**_Orgullo y tradición – Capítulo 11_**

La intrépida científica se movía de un lado a otro con premura, dando órdenes a las personas contratadas para preparar el festín que se llevaría a cabo esa misma tarde, en las instalaciones del enorme jardín de Capsule Corp.

-Aquí van las bandejas de ensalada- señaló Bulma a la cocinera que empujaba un carrito lleno de bandejas. -Y por aquí, sobre esas mesas van los postres.

-¡Wow mamá! Parece que alimentaras a un regimiento- sorprendida Bra miraba el desfile de cocineros llegando con bandejas, llenas de diversos platillos, todos con apariencia suculenta.

-No es para menos. Tu padre y hermano al fin llegan hoy. Trunks nunca se había alejado del planeta por más de una semana. Tengo ya seis meses sin ver a mi niño.

-Supongo que Bills y Wiss vienen a la comida.

-Sí, tengo que agasajarlos. Es probable que Vegeta y Trunks extrañen la comida de la tierra.

-¿Y en cuánto tiempo llegaran?

-Ayer que Wiss se comunicó, me dijo que llegaban poco antes del atardecer, justo a tiempo para la última comida del día.

-Entonces, como en una hora aproximadamente- dijo mirando su reloj de pulsera. -Conociendo al engreído de mi hermano, es probable que regrese presumiendo sus nuevas habilidades.

-No creo que tenga mucho tiempo para presunciones. Debe ponerse al corriente en su oficina, se me cargó todo el trabajo a mí con él fuera de la tierra, lo necesito con urgencia al frente de la compañía o enloqueceré.

-Si vuelve a abandonar sus entrenamientos por el trabajo, lo más probable es que mi padre se lo lleve todo un año entero para evitar que se convierta en un pusilánime.

-¡Bra! ¿Qué son esas palabras?- le llamó la atención a su hija.

-Eso dijo papá antes de llevárselo.

-Vegeta y su bocota.

-Tú dices cosas peores mamá.

-¡Pero no por eso tienes que repetirlas!

-Trunks habla igual y no lo regañas.

-Él es adulto… y un cabezota al igual que su padre. Respecto a llevárselo de nuevo, yo me encargaré del testarudo de Vegeta-. Contestó Bulma con tono resignado. Justo en ese momento, Bra percibió las energías de los invitados a la cena.

-¡Ya vienen mamá!- le avisó sonriendo y apuntando con su dedo a un punto en el cielo.

A lo lejos se observó una nave acercarse. Gohan la tripulaba, a su lado Videl fungía de copiloto, el resto de la familia platicaba en los cómodos sillones del nuevo medio de transporte del matrimonio Son Satán.

-Hijo, tu nueva nave es perfecta para pasear en familia, ya te hacía falta una nave así- comentó entusiasmada Milk.

-Es lo mismo que pensé madre. Pero todo el crédito es para Mister Satán, fue un regalo para Videl.

-Sigo pensando que fue mucho. Se ve realmente costosa, no te hubieras molestado papá.

-Ni lo digas Videl. Eres mi única hija, si quiero gasta mi dinero en ustedes, sabes que me hace feliz hacerlo.

-Por cierto Pan… ¡Te vez hermosa vestida así! ¿Dónde quedó mi muchachito revoltoso?

-¡Hay abuelo Satán! Aquí estoy, sigo siendo yo.

-¿Se puede saber la razón por la que usas vestido?- inquirió Mister Satán.

-La culpable es mi abuelita Milk, me regaló este vestido y no puedo hacerle una grosería guardándolo en el fondo del armario. _"No sería mala idea"_

-Pues le agradezco mucho señora Milk, creí que nunca emergería la princesa que se esconde debajo de esa ropa deportiva y holgada.

-Ja, ja… ¿Princesa? No abuelito, yo soy una guerrera.

-Una princesa guerrera-. Agregó Goten, en el planeta Vejita existían.

-Sí, pero era la pareja del príncipe, en ese caso, el título de princesa es de la señora Bulma- aseveró Pan.

-En realidad, Bulma es la reina… entonces el príncipe sería Trunks- afirmó Mister Satán.

-Pero entonces volvemos al comienzo de todo, no eres pareja de Trunks y nunca lo serás… así que tienes razón Pan, eres una guerrera-. Finalizó Goten.

-Pareja de Trunks, ¿qué ocurrencia?- comentó divertida Milk, a lo que el resto rieron de buena gana ante dicho comentario.

-Independientemente si eres o no guerrera, lo que sí es verdad, es que hoy luces como una hermosa mujer. El azul es tu color hija- le cerró un ojo la hija de Mister Satán.

Esa tarde, la nieta de Gokú se vestía con un femenino vestido de encaje azul turquesa, con delgados tirantes, escote levemente atrevido, en el que apenas se asomaba el nacimiento de sus senos copa B, desde hace pocos meses había pasado de ser copa A, a copa B. Entallado hasta la cintura y con vuelo hasta poco arriba de las rodillas, dejando a la vista las torneadas piernas de la muchacha y finalizando con zapatos de tacón en color beige que alargaban más sus torneadas piernas.

-Gracias mamá, pero no es para tanto-. Agradeció apenada.

-Es una pena que durase tan poco ese bonito noviazgo con el joven Eliot, es encantador-. Ante el comentario de la abuela Milk, Pan se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué pasó, de qué me perdí?- inquirió Goten intrigado.

-¿No te dije? Pan rompió con Eliot la semana pasada- respondió Milk.

-¿Es verdad?- el sobreprotector tío se encontraba sorprendido. -Tan bien que me caía, él si me gustaba para sobrino.

Pan rodó los ojos ante los comentarios respecto a su ex novio.

-Para mí mejor, mi niña sigue siendo muy pequeña-. Dijo Gohan desde el volante de la nave.

La jovencita fingió sonreír, en realidad odiaba que le dijeran niña, le daba la impresión de que no la consideraban lo suficientemente madura, como para tomar decisiones importantes. Razón por la cual, desde los dieciséis años su personalidad dio un giro de agresividad y rebeldía. Contestaba de mala gana a sus padres cuando no estaban de acuerdo con ella, se ausentaba por horas en la montaña entrenando, en algunas ocasiones, escondía su ki al sentir el de su padre cerca buscándola. En la escuela tuvo varios incidentes en los que faltó a clases o agredió verbalmente a un par de compañeros, con palabras que ni el mismo Vegeta se atrevía a pronunciar. Debido a su comportamiento tuvo que repetir el semestre que actualmente cursaba. Gohan y Videl culpaban a las hormonas por el agreste comportamiento de su hija, sabían que era una edad difícil y que la mayoría de jóvenes se transformaban en bestias salvajes, según Milk. Por lo que optaron por ser pacientes con su hija y esperar a que pasara la tormenta.

Los invitados aterrizaron en la propiedad de Capsule Corp. Poco a poco, todos salieron de la nave directo a saludar a las anfitrionas.

-¡BIENVENIDOS!- corrió Bulma hacia los Son y Mister Satán.

Ya dados los saludos correspondientes, se reunieron en el jardín donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión.

-¡Ya quiero ver lo fuerte que se volvió Trunks entrenando con Wiss!- dijo emocionado Gokú.

-Y el señor Vegeta- agregó Pan.

-Ni se te ocurra pelear hoy Gokú, que sea otro día… o te dejo sin comer y Milk tampoco te dará comida-. Sentenció la científica.

La perfeccionista Bulma pasaba su mirada por las mesas revisando que todo estuviera perfecto, cada nuevo festejo era un reto nuevo y siempre tenía una sorpresa para sus invitados.

En ese momento aparecieron los invitados principales, llegando inclusive antes de la hora esperada.

La científica corrió a abrazar a su hijo y dedicarle una cálida sonrisa de bienvenida a su esposo.

-¡Los esperábamos! ¡Pero hijo… mira ese cabello, te crece muy rápido!

-Sí, aquí tengo que ir seguido a cortarlo, pero allá no existen peluqueros, la verdad no me desagrada. Me lo dejaré así, ya parecía retrato con el otro corte- contestó animado. Se encontraba feliz de regresar a casa, feliz de volver a comer comida decente, feliz de poder ser libre y no tener a su padre presionándolo para entrenar y feliz de poder salir a algún bar y saciar su sed de un cuerpo femenino caliente bajo el suyo.

Al poco rato llegaron el resto de los invitados, los mismos de siempre, que no dejaban pasar la oportunidad de seguir en contacto, Bulma se encargaba de eso, de mantener la conexión y seguir tan unidos como siempre.

Degustaron los exquisitos platillos con el mismo animo de siempre, en especial los saiyajines, principalmente Vegeta y su hijo, quienes demostraron con hechos lo mucho que extrañaban la comida terrícola.

El hombre de cabello color lavanda se alejó de grupo para ir al baño, de regreso en el pasillo se topó con su joven amiga.

-Y bien Trunks, ¿tienes alguna nueva técnica?- habló con las manos en las caderas.

-No seas impaciente Pancake. A su debido tiempo.

-No me llamo Pancake, creí que habías madurado. Hace mucho no me llamabas de esa manera tan insolente- le recriminó fingiendo molestia.

-No recuerdo que te molestara antes.

-Eso fue cuando eras mi niñero, he cambiado desde entonces.

-Ya veo- la miró de arriba hacia abajo con detenimiento, -¡Rayos! ¿Pero qué demonios le hiciste a mi amiga mujer?- preguntó en tono de broma.

-Ni lo digas Trunksito, tengo motivos mayores para vestir así.

-¿En serio?- levanto una ceja -¿otro novio?

-No, nada que ver… espera, ¿cómo sabes que tuve un novio ahora que estuviste fuera?

-¿Tuviste uno? El último que supe era aquel de hace un año, al que le rompiste el corazón-. La miró con picardía moviendo sus cejas de arriba a abajo.

-Ahhh ese no cuenta, fuimos novios por casi un mes, en el que pocas veces nos vimos. Y no le rompí el corazón.

-¿Y quién es este otro al que despachaste?- preguntó tomando la mano de la muchacha para guiarla a una pequeña estancia, con el fin de poder platicar con total comodidad. Extrañaba tener una charla con otras personas que no fueran su padre y Wiss.

-¿Cómo sabes que lo despaché?- le dedicó con una risita cómplice.

-Te conozco, es probable que algo hizo y a la primera lo botaste o como de costumbre su bajo ki te fastidió.

-Vaya que me conoces- le golpeó el hombro –olvidaba que sabias mi problema con el bajo ki de los hombres que quieren algo conmigo.

-Supongo que han de ser varios tus pretendientes, veo que te has desarrollado-. Respondió sin tapujos, escaneando a la muchacha de nuevo con su vista.

La joven comenzó a sentir incomodidad ante el comentario de su amigo.

-No me veas así, juro que llegando a casa botaré este ridículo vestido.

 _"No quiero tener esa imagen mental en mi cabeza, ella es menor de edad. Son todos estos meses sin una mujer los que me están haciendo una mala jugada"_

Era la primera vez en su vida que la había visto como mujer, tenía la certeza de que ya no era niña, pero a sus ojos, era la niña que cuidó y con la que entrenó hace años, casi una sobrina para él. La pequeña revoltosa que ahora se encontraba frente a él, luciendo un vestido demasiado femenino.

Ese pedazo de tela azul, que generosamente le mostraba sus medianos atributos, podía adivinar que la flor no terminaba de salir, que había más por emerger para deleitar a sus ojos y los de otros hombres.

-¿Entonces, Son Pan, de qué me perdí?- sin planearlo habló con voz ronca.

-Verás… tuve un novio llamado Eliot, por tres meses, muy amable y caballeroso. Es muy divertido y guapo pero… su ki débil en cierta forma me incomodaba, traté de no hacer caso a esa molestia pero, no pude, y menos cuando intentó algo más de unos simples besos conmigo.

-¿Qué intentó?- trató de no sonar molesto.

-Metió su mano bajo mi falda del uniforme, pero mis movimientos rápidos evitaron que tocara su… objetivo- confesó apenada.

-¿Algo más?- entrecerró los ojos, sin saber por qué, la idea comenzaba a molestarle.

-No, bueno, si… siempre que me besaba me dejaba llena de saliva, no besa nada bien. _"No como tú, ni mi novio pasado, no es correcto pensar en eso porque te quiero como amigo pero… hace ya año y medio y aun puedo sentir esa sensación tan placentera como si fuera ayer"_

-Eww ja, ja, ja. Pobre, es probable que le falte experiencia- se burló.

-Pues sí, soy su segunda novia, no tiene experiencia y eso se notaba… bastante. Él es de mi edad.

-Pero Pan, tienes casi dieciocho años, ¿cómo es posible que él, de tu edad sea tan inexperto?

-No me digas que a mi edad ya habías tenido muchas novias, no mientas, recuerdo solo a una.

-Mujer, te sorprenderías si supieras todo lo que había hecho a tu edad-. Presumió subiendo una ceja en actitud altiva.

-Pero si yo recuerdo muy bien que tuviste una sola novia en ese entonces… no me digas que salías con otr…

-No señorita, estas muy equivocada, no le fui infiel. Es con ella con la que… experimenté mucho-. La interrumpió ocultando tristeza en la frase final.

-Ohh, no tengo por qué saber esas cosas, eres muy imprudente con esa conversación... Trunks… ¿Te sigue doliendo?- preguntó por inercia, Mai era un tema del que no hablaba con él, no deseaba abrir viejas heridas. -Perdón, no quise ser imprudente.

-Nunca lo eres. Ya no duele Pan- suspiró hondo -La verdad es que me divertí mucho con ella, no puedo negarlo. No puedo contarte los detalles porque sería una imprudencia para tus castos oídos-, entrecerró los ojos y cruzó los brazos para continuar, la joven tenía las mejillas encendidas y eso lo estaba disfrutando en demasía, -no sabes de lo que te pierdes con tanto prejuicio. _"Kami mocosa, el sonrojo en tus mejillas es música para mis pupilas"_

-Tsk… regresaste bastante cretino. _"¿A éste que mosca le picó? su mirada no es la misma"_

-Ja, ja. ¿Acaso no me extrañabas?- La abrazó con fuerza aspirando hondo su olor. Con el recibimiento tan agitado de su madre y el hambre que se cargaba, no tuvo tiempo de saludar como es debido a su querida amiga.

-Si te extrañé cretino, aunque debo reprocharte que además de estos seis meses que estuviste fuera, en el año anterior a tu viaje, apenas te dejaste ver en pocas ocasiones- lo imitó apretando el abrazo.

-La empresa me tuvo completamente absorbido, y temo que mañana me encontraré con montañas de papeles llenos de pendientes en mi oficina- bufó.

-Descansa un día, supongo que el entrenamiento fue pesado.

-Sí, y mucho. Pero no tienes idea cuanto extraño ejercer mi profesión- la apretó de nuevo contra su cuerpo, siempre le reconfortaba su proximidad y distintivo olor.

-Ni hablar, vuelves a ser el aburrido licenciado Briefs- le recriminó con un puchero.

-Veré que puedo hacer para invitarte a comer un día de estos. O ver una película comiendo palomitas, como cuando te sacabas los mocos.

-Aún me los saco, pero con papel sanitario.

-Puaj…- se separó de un salto. -Espero y no lo hicieras delante de tu ex novio el babeador.

-Ja, ja… babeador. No, aunque si le asustaba mi rudeza, era un llorón, demasiado educado y delicado. Definitivamente no era para mí. Me siento liberada de tener que limpiar mis labios después de cada beso- bromeó respecto a su ex.

-¿Si quieres… yo puedo recordarte lo que es un buen beso?- comentó sin pensarlo, utilizando un tono bajo y grave.

 _"Estoy loco, no debí sugerirlo, lo de año y medio fue bajo otras circunstancias. Evidentemente regresé urgido y es inapropiado desquitar mi frustración sexual con mi amiga, a la cual debo respetar. Maldita calentura la mía"_

Pan lo miró dudando, realmente lucía diferente, con ese cabello hasta los hombros, el traje de combate idéntico al de su padre, remarcando cada uno de sus músculos, pero particularmente su ki, evidentemente superior al que tenía antes de su viaje. Esa energía con un halo imponente propio del entrenamiento con un dios de la destrucción. Las piernas le temblaron por primera vez frente a él, era como un sentimiento primitivo que jamás había experimentado ante el ki de su amigo. Lo volvía terriblemente atractivo.

Titubeó, las palabras no salían de su boca, en realidad no sabía que decir. Trunks se acercó hasta estar a solo un paso de ella, sin dejar de mirarla a los labios con esa mirada profunda que desconocía del guerrero, su boca entre abierta, sus manos empuñadas a los lados, asemejaba a un depredador a punto de atacar. Podía sentir su corazón desbordarse sin ninguna razón.

-¡Pan, Trunks!- Llegó Bra rompiendo el hechizo de inmediato.

 _"Bra, te debo una, no comprendo que me sucedió"_ Pensó en guerrero.

Con agilidad se alejó un par de pasos de la morocha. -Me ponía al corriente de lo sucedido en mi ausencia.

-Ohh que bien. ¿Ya te contó que tuvo novio?

-Si Bra, ya le conté- respondió sonriendo.

-Bien, vamos pues a la fiesta-. Se acercó de nuevo a Pan descansando su mano sobre el hombro de la joven. -¿Verdad que se ve espectacular con este vestido?- le preguntó a su hermana.

-Siempre lo he dicho, le quedan perfectos- inclinó la cara pensativa. -Así juntos como están, puedo observar que tu vestido combina con los ojos y traje de mi hermano.

-Parecemos hermanos. ¿No es así Bra?- comentó Trunks con una gran sonrisa.

-Pues no, pero se ven lindos… lindos amigos.

…

-Bebe una más amigo- insistió un casi ebrio Goten.

-Ya bebí seis cervezas- respondió estirando la palma de su mano, mostrando todos los dedos hacia Son.

-Una más… anda… no seas niña. ¿No tienes suficiente con ese peinado?- refiriéndose a la media cola en la que Trunks recogía su cabello.

-No quiero embriagarme. Y respecto a mi cabello- guiñó un ojo, -es mi nueva arma mortal con las damas.

El hijo de Vegeta se acercó al oído de su amigo para no ser escuchado por otras personas, excepto Goten. -Es mi primer fin de semana libre desde que regresé. Annie se encontraba indispuesta, pero ya pasó su maldito periodo. Me urge tirármela hoy, o me estallarán las bolas. ¿Sabes lo que son más de seis putos meses sin sexo?

-Ohhh ya entiendo. ¡Amigo, Maya y yo nos tomaremos el resto de la cubeta en honor a tus bolas!

El menor de los Son recibió una palmada en la espalda por su comentario en voz alta, las acompañantes si entender el significado de lo dicho, festejaron elevando sus botellas para tomar el resto del contenido de un trago. Annie se disponía a tomar otra cerveza de la cubeta, pero la mano de Briefs la detuvo.

-Para nosotros es suficiente- la besó con urgencia mientras ponía una mano en la cintura de la mujer para atraerla más a él. -Nos vamos YA a mi departamento- ordenó con voz grave, su amiga asintió comprendiendo el significado de esas palabras.

Se levantaron tomados de la mano, después de despedirse de sus amigos se dirigieron hacia la salida del bar, tocándose y besándose descaradamente sin ningún decoro.

Desde una mesa, entre la gente, un par de ojos negros los observó salir en esas condiciones tan descaradas.

 _"Niño. No, ya no eres un niño… ¿y ese cabello? Te queda muy bien"_

…

La pareja entró a tropezones al departamento. Con premura, el hombre tumbó en el sillón más próximo a su acompañante, no había tiempo para llegar hasta la recámara. Con rapidez levantó la corta falda de mezclilla para retirar las bragas en un solo movimiento, se bajó el pantalón junto con sus boxers hasta las rodillas, con destreza colocó protección en su miembro endurecido.

-En cuatro-. Ordenó con voz profunda.

La mujer obedeció acomodando sus rodillas sobre el sillón y sus manos sobre el descansabrazos del mismo. Le encendía cuando él utilizaba ese tono autoritario, tan sensual en él.

Sin más preámbulos, el híbrido se dispuso a enterrar su masculinidad en el húmedo cuerpo de la mujer. Los juegos previos que se dieron camino al departamento la habían encendido, tanto que se encontraba más que lista para el encuentro.

Después de saciar su lujuria, ambos yacían en la cama.

-No puedo creer que duraste tanto tiempo sin sexo... Si tuviste alguna aventura, en verdad no te apenes. Después de todo… no te ofendas pero, para mí solo eres un amigo caliente con el que me divierto- le confesó Annie acostada al lado de Trunks, después de tres intensas rondas de diversión, como ellos llamaban a sus encuentros.

-De verdad no tuve ninguna. No había mujeres cerca de donde estuve.

-Entonces puros hombres, que guardadito te lo tenías Trunks. ¿Así que también te gusta darle a tu mismo sexo? Eres insaciable.

Briefs estalló en carcajadas. -En caso remoto de que le hubiese 'dado' a otros hombres, ¿no crees que, NO tendría sentido lo urgido que regresé?

-Pues si… ¿Y qué me dices de las pajas?

-Con mi padre a un lado, olvídalo.

-Ja, ja. Estuviste completamente jodido.

-Ni que lo digas. Llegué tan urgido que tuve un pensamiento insano con una jovencita amiga de la familia, ¿puedes creerlo? Tiene diecisiete años, menor de edad y prácticamente la desvestí con los ojos.

-¿Solo con los ojos?

-Por fortuna sí. Mi hermana apareció justo antes de saltar sobre ella, de no haber sido por Bra, mi cabeza habría sido cortada por Gohan.

-Espera… ¿el hermano de Goten?

-El mismo, ¿lo conoces?

-A veces lo ha mencionado. ¿Qué tiene que ver él?

-Es su hija, la jovencita es su hija Pan.

-Eres un pervertido. Ja, ja, ja.

-Ni me lo recuerdes. Ese día ella llevaba un vestido que le quedaba perfecto. Por unos segundos no pude evitar fantasear con lo que habría debajo.

-¡Oye! Si te escuchara Goten.

-Calla, esto es un secreto entre nosotros. Pero hace año y medio la besé, como amigos y… fue suave y muy grato- dijo con la vista perdida en el techo.

-¡Te das cuenta Trunks! Ella tenía como quince años.

-Tenía dieciséis, ahorita está cerca de los dieciocho. Juro que fue un casto beso, suave y tierno. No hubo morbo en eso. Fue de amigos.

-Lo que tú y yo hacemos también es de amigos.

-Esa vez fue diferente, no puedo explicarlo-. Suspiró sin controlar el impulso.

-Deseas besarla de nuevo.

-No.

-No te pregunté, puedo sentirlo. Si está cerca de la mayoría de edad y le gustas no veo el problema.

-Estás loca.

-Ta vez, pero nunca te habían brillado los ojos al hablar de una mujer, aunque se tratara de una simple amiga.

-Es porque no es una simple amiga, es casi de la familia. Lo que me sucedió ahora que la volví a ver fue mi frustrado libido, mis malditas hormonas. Estoy seguro que eso fue.

…

-Los contratos de la agencia automotriz se encuentran listos. Si gusta los traigo en breve para que los revise y firme.

-Gracias Carol, te lo agradecería- respondió con la vista perdida en la pantalla de su computadora.

-No tardo entonces señor Briefs- la secretaria salió mientras su jefe tecleaba con destreza. Casi de inmediato regresó. -Señor… disculpe, una jovencita lo busca, no se encuentra agendada ninguna cita con ella, pero insiste en ser su amiga, dice ser nieta de Mister Satán… ¿No será que es una admiradora mintiendo?

Trunks levantó la vista de inmediato. -Pan.

-Ahh si, dijo llamarse así.

-Pásala por favor, es como de la familia, no necesitas agendarla a ninguna cita.

-Perdone señor- agachó la vista apenada.

-No es tu culpa, lo ignorabas. Anda pásala, el contrato puede esperar unos minutos.

-Sí señor.

Carol obedeció las órdenes de su jefe con la misma eficiencia que la caracterizaba desde que comenzó a trabajar para él desde hacía tres años.

La puerta se abrió y Pan se adentró a la gran oficina del director del gran emporio. El ejecutivo miró hacia la entrada ajustando sus lentes, levantándolos por el centro con su dedo índice.

Se sorprendió al ver a su amiga en uniforme escolar, nunca antes la había visto de esa forma, sweater de botones rojo, falda corta de tablones, roja con líneas creando un patrón cuadrado, Calcetas blancas hasta las rodillas y zapatos color negro, con correa que le daban un aspecto infantil.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó intrigada por la mirada de su amigo, que la observaba con la boca abierta. -Se te va a meter una mosca. _"¿Y a éste qué le pasó?"_

-Perdón Pan, es la primera vez que te veo con uniforme… pensaba que eras una holgazana que no iba a la escuela y se la pasaba vagando por la montaña Paoz- fuera de su trance inicial, le jugó una broma con el fin de distraer su torpeza por haber quedado con la boca abierta ante su presencia.

 _"He de haber parecido un idiota"_

-Ohh… ya veo que tu nivel de cretino sigue alto. ¿Me puedo sentar señor licenciado?

-Claro, toma asiento. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Ignoro que lo sepas, pero la preparatoria Satán se encuentra en ciudad Satán.

-Eso lo sé. Hoy salimos temprano de clases, y vine directo de la escuela.

-Ya veo mocosa.

La joven bufó fastidiada. -Perdón si lo molesto señor-. Se levantó para avanzar hacia la puerta, moviendo inocentemente sus caderas.

-¡No te vayas! Disculpa lo de mocosa, lo dije por tus zapatos- apuntó hacia el calzado de la joven.

Pan bajó a vista a sus pies. -Ahh ja, ja, ja… sí, parecen de niña. Pero con esas correas, no los pierdo al volar.

-Ohh ya veo, inteligente mujer. ¿A qué debo el placer de su presencia señorita?

-Me quedaré el fin de semana con Bra, entrenaré con ella y tu papá mañana… Pronto te sorprenderé con los resultados, tengo planeado patear tu trasero.

-Presumida. ¿A eso viniste?... De cualquier forma no hay manera de que puedas vencerme.

-En realidad, vine a invitarte porque muero por ver tus nuevas habilidades.

-¿Sabes que te podría matar?- le dedicó su mirada más sombría, que lejos de intimidarla, la emocionó.

-¡Vamos!- juntó ambas manos en señal de ruego. -Por favor señor licenciado aburrido.

-Me encantaría pero, el señor aburrido tiene un par de contratos importantes que finiquitar entre hoy y mañana-, tomó su agenda y comenzó a leer, -un par juntas con inversionistas extranjeros mañana en el transcurso de la mañana, una visita a nuestra la planta de ensamblado de…

-¿Qué?

-Armas.

-¿No es ahí donde... trabaja Mai?- preguntó en un hilo de voz.

-Sí. Pero no importa… no entiendo porque la programaron sin antes consultarlo.

-Debes haber estado tan ocupado cuando te preguntaron, que simplemente aceptaste sin prestar atención.

-Es muy probable.

-Ya veo que estarás muy ocupado-. Dijo con tristeza.

-Hey, no te acongojes, en cuanto tenga tiempo para entrenar te invito. Además no olvido que tenemos pendiente una tarde de palomitas y película en mi departamento. Tú y yo solos. _"Kami, eso se escuchó extraño, espero no lo malinterprete. Que todos los dioses me perdonen, pero con ese uniforme luce preciosa. Y eso que podría asegurar que su desarrollo no finaliza"_

-Me voy entonces, fue un gusto verlo, señor licenciado aburrido- se levantó de su asiento para acercarse a él, Trunks se levantó de igual manera para abrazarla.

-Cuídate señorita.

-Claro, no trabaje mucho señor- se puso de puntitas y besó la mejilla de su amigo, muy cerca de la comisura de los labios. Recibió como respuesta un beso en la frente y una gran sonrisa.

 _"Ese ki, ¿qué me está pasando, desde cuando siento mi estómago encogerse por un ki poderoso? En especial el de mi buen amigo"_

* * *

 _ **Agradezco mucho sus comentarios. No se preocupen, no abandonaré la historia, de hecho suelo subir de uno a dos capítulos por semana.**_


	12. Orgullo y tradición - Capítulo 12

**_Orgullo y tradición – Capítulo 12_**

En uno de los laboratorios de Capsule Corp, una pareja calmaba su respiración agitada. La científica abrazada al cuello de su esposo, apenas recuperó el aliento y soltó las caderas del hombre, que se encontraban aprisionadas por sus blancas piernas.

-Regresó muy activo, su majestad- depositó un suave beso en el hombro derecho de su pareja.

El príncipe esbozó una sonrisa apenas visible. -Siempre lo soy terrícola. No veo diferencia.

-Hace dos semanas que regresó de con Wiss su majestad, en estos días su libido se ha mantenido muy alto.

-Fueron seis meses sin disfrutar del placer que me ofreces… terrícola- mordió levemente el cuello de su mujer.

-Mmm… Porque usted así lo quiso- mordió el pezón derecho de su esposo.

En respuesta, Vegeta emitió un gruñido bajo. -Tengo que ser el más poderoso para poder defender éste planeta lleno de débiles. A menos que quieras morir, debilucha-. Esta vez le mordió con fuerza el labio inferior.

Bulma hizo una mueca de dolor. -¿Acaso no piensa salir de mí?

-¿Te molesta?- levantó una ceja.

-No pero… mi trasero se encuentra entumecido.

La científica se encontraba sentada en el escritorio de su laboratorio, con su marido de pie, entre sus piernas. Previamente habían tenido actividad íntima en esa posición, sin embargo, a pesar de haber logrado la satisfacción deseada, sus cuerpos se negaban a separarse.

Después del comentario de Bulma, el saiyajin se separó para liberarla, ella en un gesto de agradecimiento le sonrió. -Gracias príncipe, el escritorio no es muy cómodo- sobó sus glúteos.

-No dejabas de trabajar en ese tonto aparato, no se llegaba la hora de que fueras a nuestra cama.

-Atacarme en mi trabajo fue poco profesional- dijo coquetamente tapando su desnudez con una bata blanca. -Por cierto… me debes un pantalón de mezclilla y bragas-. Señaló los restos rotos de las prendas.

-Tsk. Tienes montones de esos sin estrenar.

Bulma levantó del piso el componente roto, el que se había esmerado tanto por terminar esa semana.

-Mi trabajo de casi seis días- musitó con tristeza.

-Lo puedes volver a armar. Vamos a la cama, ya es tarde y no has descansado- ordenó.

-Y descansaré menos, porque debo volver a armarlo.

-¿Cuál es la prisa mujer?- le arrebató el dispositivo para colocarlo con descuido sobre el escritorio.

-Tú no entiendes cómo funcionan las cosas en la empresa. Mi palabra está en juego, quedé muy formal con nuestro nuevo socio de entregarle el prototipo del tablero para la línea de autos que fabricaremos en conjunto. Es un proyecto muy ambicioso, en el que Trunks dedicó mucho tiempo para lograr llegar a un acuerdo.

-Lo entiendo Bulma, pero no por eso vas a dejar tu vida tras ese estúpido escritorio. ¡Por Kami mujer!, duré seis meses fuera entrenando, regreso ardiendo en deseos por recuperar el tiempo perdido y MÍ MUJER encuentra más atractivo crear un aparato, que tener intimidad con su marido.

Bulma suspiró resignada. -Supongo que no tiene caso seguir trabajando cansada.

-¿Es de consideración, el daño en el aparato?- comenzó a sentirse culpable, no era necesario lanzar con fuerza el delicado dispositivo, al momento en que subió a su mujer sobre el escritorio. Sentía coraje por haber sido ignorado la mayoría del tiempo esa semana y desquitó su frustración con el que consideraba, el culpable.

Bulma levantó el aparato, al cual le colgaba una parte, unida por diminutos cables. Lo observó con cuidado analizándolo.

-Parece que tendré que ensamblar algunas partes, pero… no creo que me lleve más de cinco horas.

-¿Estas a tiempo de entregarlo?

Lo volteó a ver a los ojos, con el cejo más fruncido que siempre, disimulando su preocupación y sentimiento de culpa, lo cual le enterneció.

-Sí, justo a tiempo, ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos-, le sonrió. -Vamos a dormir entonces. A menos que tenga otros planes… príncipe-. Dijo coqueta abriendo su bata, mostrando su desnudez.

Vegeta titubeó un poco, se acercó a ella y cerró la bata. -Vamos… terrícola, a nuestros aposentos, no tengo deseos de que me reclames por tu trasero adolorido… al menos por culpa del escritorio-. Finalizó con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Faltaban pocas horas para el amanecer, el príncipe Vegeta y su mujer habían recuperado el tiempo de celibato debido a la ausencia del guerrero.

Vegeta se encontraba acostado boca arriba, con Bulma recostada entre su brazo izquierdo, delineando con sus dedos los músculos de su pecho.

-¿Sucedió algo con Bra en mi ausencia?- preguntó con voz ronca.

-Nada fuera de lo común… Si me haces esa pregunta, es por alguna razón, ¿me equivoco?

-No. La he notado más crecida… su olor, ha variado su esencia. Me temo que es lo que no deseaba que sucediera… por lo menos en unos años más- bufó molesto.

-Vegeta. Es parte de crecer, Trunks también pasó de ser niño a hombre.

-Es diferente mujer. ¿Cuándo sucedió?

-A los dos meses que te fuiste, estaba muy enojada-, soltó una risita divertida -se quejó de tener que ir al baño a cada rato. Los primeros meses estaba paranoica con la sola idea de manchar su ropa.

-Tsk. ¿Se preocupa por eso? Si existiera mi planeta, su preocupación sería la horda de machos disputándose el honor de preñarla antes que cualquier otro. Las hembras de clase alta eran comúnmente acosadas. Por fortuna, las sabandijas que la pretendan aquí, saldrán volando con un solo pestañeo de ella.

-Con verte a ti tienen para huir. ¿No pretenderás dejarla soltera por toda la eternidad?

-No sería mala idea-. Levantó una ceja mirándola.

-Ya veremos con el tiempo Vegeta.

-Sí, ningún insecto es digno de ella… Bulma… ¿Y la otra mocosa? La he visto en un par de ocasiones desde que regresé, pero parece que su esencia no ha cambiado. Me extraña porque es mayor que Bra.

-¿Te preocupa?- lo miró con sonrisa malévola, como escondiendo algo.

-Me da igual- se encogió de hombros, - solo curiosidad.

Bulma serpenteó sobre en cuerpo de su marido, hasta tener su cara frente a la de él. -No le creo príncipe-. Le susurró.

-Hump- frunció más su ceño.

-Admite que te preocupa el hecho de que a Pan no le ha llegado su periodo-. Dijo con voz suave. Las luces de la ciudad atravesaban el enorme ventanal de su habitación, debido a ello, no le era difícil poder ver las reacciones de su marido, quien presentaba gestos de niño descubierto en alguna travesura.

-¿Por qué habría de preocuparme tal cosa?

-Porque ya no cumpliría con los requisitos, de seguir con la vieja tradición saiyajin para conseguir mujer.

-Te has vuelto demente Bulma, te recuerdo que ya tengo mujer, una loca que está sobre mí en este momento… y créeme, con ella tengo para no querer saber más de otra.

-Eso lo sé, pero no me refería a eso… Estoy enterada que la quieres para Trunks-. Confesó para después dar un leve mordisco a los labios del guerrero.

-Algo me dice que no es una simple suposición tuya.

-No, no lo es. Lo sé desde hace más de un año. Es la mujer de la que me hablaste hace mucho y te negabas a decir su nombre.

-Ese mocoso hablador- murmuró empujando hacia un lado a su esposa.

-No te enojes con él. Para ser honesta, yo misma me las ingenié para sacarle el nombre de la chica con una pequeña trampilla.

-Y el muy iluso cayó.

-Sí, pero…

-Pero nada, me va a escuchar cuando lo vea.

La mujer se sentó sobre sus piernas frente al saiyajin. Desnuda a la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana, le parecía la criatura más bella de la tierra.

 _"No puedo creer que esta hembra sea solo mía, a pesar de los años no dejo de sorprenderme al verla así, desnuda, perfecta. Definitivamente quedarme a su lado fue la mejor decisión de mi vida, y eso que estuve a punto de largarme de su lado"_

-Quiero que sepas que te entiendo, después de mucho pensarlo todo este tiempo, llegué a la conclusión de que Pan es perfecta en muchos aspectos. Pero, si planeas que Trunks la preñe, te pido por favor que antes le pida su autorización, es decir, que le cuenten el plan. Que sea decisión de ella.

-¿Algún reproche mujer?

-No Vegeta, no te reprocho nada, es solo que ella es muy joven, yo estaba en mis treinta, ella no llega aun a los veinte, no ha terminado de florecer, es muy joven para ser madre.

-Entiendo… en caso de que… 'florezca' la instruiremos sobre nuestras costumbres para tomar pareja, ella decidirá si quiere o no.

-Gracias su majestad-. Lo besó brevemente, se acurrucó en él quedando dormida casi al instante. Ambos habían tenido una noche muy agitada, por lo que el cansancio por fin los venció.

…

El joven empresario se ajustó la corbata con prisa.

-Déjame ayudarte-. Se apresuró a tomar la tela de seda en sus manos para atarla con destreza. -Listo Briefs.

-Gracias, señorita Graham- agradeció a su amiga, -ya voy retrasado a mi cita.

-Recuerde que era de carácter urgente, finiquitar los pendientes previos a la fabricación del primer modelo- mencionó la mujer terminando de acomodar su ceñida falda de costoso traje ejecutivo.

-No cabe duda de que es un buen motivo para mi retraso. Pero… tirarme a la hija de mi nuevo socio en la mesa de juntas, no era parte de los pendientes- levantó una ceja.

-Digamos que… reforzamos nuestro compromiso de comunicación y mutua confianza-. Tomó su bolsa. -¿Cómo me veo… prolija?

La miró con detenimiento por unos segundos. -Como una mujer divorciada... Si lo que quieres es saber, si existe señal de nuestra travesura en tu aspecto, déjame decirte que sí, se nota mucho que acabas de ser bien fornicada- se burló.

-Gracioso… no pierdes el sentido del humor, eres tal y como te recuerdo hace cinco años.

-Y tú igual, pensaba que tu divorcio te había amargado, me alegra descubrir que estuve equivocado.

-No tiene caso amargarme, no voy a negar que me casé enamorada, pero su engaño mató mi amor por él. Que se vallan a la mierda los dos.

-¿Cuánto duró tu matrimonio?

-Poco más de dos años, lo conocí al año que me mudé a ciudad Satán.

-Ohhh si- sonrió al recordar -recuerdo esa despedida en tu departamento-. Le dedicó una mirada cómplice.

-Ja, ja. Qué tiempos. Briefs… me dio mucho gusto volver a verte-. Le ofreció la mano para despedirse.

Tomó con delicadeza la mano de su amiga y le dio un suave apretón, seguido de una franca sonrisa. -Igualmente Graham, sería un placer volver a verte. Por los viejos tiempos.

-Por supuesto, siempre es un placer hacer negocios con usted, encuentro 'gratamente satisfactorio' hacer negocios con Briefs-. Dijo claramente en doble sentido.

Ambos se dieron un fraternal abrazo, saliendo por diferentes puertas de la sala de juntas. Siempre había sido así en el pasado, sexo sin compromiso y con prisa en algún lugar de la oficina, inclusive en el elevador en una ocasión, siempre con la adrenalina alta por el miedo de ser descubiertos, pues ella no era cualquier mujer, se trataba de la hija de un poderoso magnate, con el que ocasionalmente se hacían jugosos contratos. Debido a lo peligroso de su aventura, lo dejaron en el momento que la muchacha se mudó a otra ciudad.

No se habían vuelto a ver desde entonces, ahora que ella regresaba libre, podrían juguetear un poco.

Briefs salió con premura a su cita, odiaba llegar tarde, pero el fin justificaba los medios. Al menos en esa ocasión así lo creía.

 _"Hmn, mi padre y las niñas están entrenando no muy lejos de aquí"_ Una sonrisa adornó su rostro al sentir las poderosas energías moviéndose, mientras él viajaba en auto a su cita de trabajo.

 _"Ja… Parece que se están divirtiendo. La energía de ambas ha aumentado en mi ausencia. Pan, mocosa… ¿será que…?"_

…

-¡PAR DE SABANDIJAS! ¿ES TODO LO QUÉ PUEDEN HACER?- Vegeta las retaba. Inclusive ellas dos contra él, no lograban darle digna batalla.

-¡Padre, no es justo… tú estás en súper saiyajin!

-Entonces transfórmate- la miró de lado, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Sabes bien que no puedo.

-Tu hermano puede, desde crío, no veo por qué tú no puedas.

-El señor Vegeta tiene razón, estoy segura que estamos cerca. Cuando eso suceda, le patearé ese lindo trasero a tu hermano-. Aseguró Pan sin pensarlo.

 _"Un momento… ¿acaso dije lindo trasero?"_

-Así que sueles observar el trasero del engreído de Trunks-. Se burló Bra.

-¡CLARO QUE NO!… fue un decir- contestó apenada, pero su rubor la delataba.

-Ja, ja… mocosa, por eso no progresas en tu entrenamiento. Pierdes el tiempo en estupideces.

-¡Yo no pierdo el tiempo… ya dije que fue un decir!- cruzó los brazos mostrando falsa indignación.

-¿Y cuándo fue que te fijaste en el trasero de mi hermano… antes o después de que te besó?

-No sé a qué te refieres Bra-. Le dedicó la mirada más furiosa de su repertorio.

-Hmp- Vegeta entrecerró los ojos. -¿Cómo es eso mocosa, EXPLICATE?

-Ignoro a qué se refiere Bra.

Al notar la metida de pata con su comentario, Bra optó por desviar el tema.

-¡Ahhh! Papá, no intentes huir de nosotras. En esta ocasión te demostraremos que podemos dar batalla… ¿Lista Pan?

-Sí.

En posición de batalla, ambas retaron al príncipe, gustoso aceptó el reto, reanudando así su pelea.

 _"¿Quién te crea mocosa? Puedo asegurar que Bra lo dijo por algo... Ese mocoso va a tener que explicarme algunas cosas muy pronto"_

…

-Cabe decir, que desde la utilización de dicho implemento, las armas que fueron robadas en aquella ocasión al ejército quedaron completamente inutilizables-. Explicó al tiempo que caminaban por los pasillos del ala de oficinas.

-Es justo lo que esperaba escuchar, sería una vergüenza para nuestra compañía pasar por alto ese tipo de detalles. ¡Buen trabajo Licenciado!- palmeó ligeramente el hombro de su interlocutor.

-Gracias señor Briefs, pero el crédito es para nuestra gerente, la señorita Mai- apuró el paso para abrir la puerta de la oficina -pase usted.

Trunks entró en la oficina del Licenciado Maito, administrador de la planta donde se creaban y fabricaban armas de Capsule Corp.

-Buenas tardes- Briefs saludó cordialmente a la mujer que se encontraba sentada en una silla, frente al escritorio.

-Ahh, señorita Mai, le presento al señor Briefs, nuestro jefe. Señor, la señorita es la persona de la que hablaba hace rato.

-Mucho gusto señorita- le extendió la mano.

Mai regresó el saludo con nerviosismo. -Es un gusto… señor.

 _"Señor, me resulta tan difícil llamarte así. Haz crecido, estas más alto, más varonil, más… no debería estar pensando en eso"_

-Tomen asiento por favor. ¿Gustan algo de tomar?- ofreció sonriente el administrador, completamente ignorante de las emociones internas que experimentaba la pareja.

…

-Gracias por aceptar el café- le ofreció caballerosamente la silla.

-Gracias a ti por invitarme- tomó asiento en la silla ofrecida. -Que caballeroso señor Briefs.

-Siempre lo he sido- tomó asiento frente a la mujer.

-Te queda bien la dirección de la empresa. Tus logros al frente de Capsule Corp son noticia mundial.

-Exageran, sin el esfuerzo de quienes me rodean, no serían posibles tales logros. Como por ejemplo, los aportes que nos brindas en tu departamento. El Licenciado Maito habla maravillas de ti.

-Es muy amable, todos mis compañeros, somos como una familia- sonrió tímidamente.

Ordenaron un par de capuchinos y tartaleta de frutas, recomendación del simpático mesero.

Trunks suspiró, sus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa indicaban cierto grado de nerviosismo. No era amor lo que sentía hacia esa mujer, no desde hace tiempo, pero las experiencias vividas bastaban para acelerar su ritmo cardiaco. Tragó saliva en un burdo intento por calmar su nerviosismo.

-Me da gusto que te encuentres bien Mai. Yo, de verdad me alegro- la miró a los ojos, para expresar con su mirada la sinceridad en sus palabras.

-Igual Trunks, te veo contento, realizado, tus padres deben estar muy orgullosos de ti- contestó ocultando su nerviosismo al igual que él. El cariño que siempre había albergado su corazón para ese niño seguía intacto, al igual que la terrible atracción hacia ese físico que la llevó al cielo infinidad de veces.

El saiyajin aclaró su garganta y retiró su saco. -Parecemos un par de adolescentes- se animó a admitir el evidente nerviosismo de ambos.

-Sí, no es para menos, son varios años sin vernos.

El mesero irrumpió con el pedido en mano. Ya con las tazas humeantes frente a la pareja, el inicial ambiente tenso se había roto, para dar paso a uno de respeto y cariño mutuo.

-¿Qué haces aparte de trabajar como demente?- el empresario tomó la iniciativa.

-Mira, quién lo dice, tienes fama de maniaco obsesivo en el trabajo.

-Imagina… tengo grandes responsabilidades- dio un sorbo a su taza.

-Lo sé, Capsule Corp es un monstruo.

Ambos comenzaron a probar de su tartaleta en silencio, ese silencio incómodo. Por un momento Trunks pensó que había sido mala idea invitarla a tomar café. En ningún momento tuvo alguna intención romántica, lo hizo para poder cerrar ese capítulo en su vida, con un cordial apretón de manos. A pesar de lo sucedido, ya no le guardaba rencor, tampoco le amaba, sin embargo, se preocupaba por su bienestar.

En ocasiones solía pedir reportes sobre el desempeño y logros de la señorita Mai, junto con el de otros empleados para evitar suspicacias. Quería tener la certeza de su seguridad y felicidad, pues a pesar de sus mentiras y acciones criminales pasadas, su corazón le decía que ella no era mala persona.

-¿Tienes novio?- entrecerró los ojos de manera juguetona.

-No… no tengo- musitó.

-No entiendo, eres muy atractiva y trabajadora.

-Tuve un par de citas, pero no progresaron.

-Ya veo- suspiró pesadamente.

-Tu novia es muy bonita- se atrevió a decir.

-¿Cuál novia?

-La mujer de cabello castaño, los vi hace días en un bar, estaban con Goten y otra mujer.

La mente de Trunks divagó en sus recuerdos tratando de recordar dicho evento.

-Ohh Annie, ¿te refieres a ella?

Mai inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, no comprendía la situación. -¿Acaso no es tu novia?

-Por supuesto que no, es solo una amiga.

-Pues parecían novios, salieron del bar tocándose y besándose con mucha familiaridad- tomó un sorbo de su taza, dudando sí estuvo mal o bien ese comentario.

-No tengo novia Mai, únicamente amigas, muy pocas con derechos- sonrió con cinismo.

-Ya veo, no tiene nada de malo, después de todo eres un hombre joven y soltero.

-Exacto, ya habrá tiempo para otras cosas.

-Te queda bien el cabello largo-. Comentó con timidez.

Trunks se recargó en su silla, se había relajado y comenzaba a disfrutar la plática con su ex novia. -Los cambios son buenos Mai, hace pocos años que también me mudé.

-¿Cómo, ya no vives en Capsule Corp?

-No, me mudé a un departamento cer…- no pudo terminar su frase debido a algo que percibió, gracias a sus habilidades, quedó en completo silencio, giró los ojos hacia la dirección de dónde provenía la energía.

La ex novia, teniendo conocimiento de las habilidades del saiyajin, intuyó que algo sucedía en ese momento.

-¿Pasa algo Trunks?

Briefs respondió con una gran sonrisa, de pronto comenzó a reír a todo pulmón.

-Me estas asustando Trunks.

-Ahh Mai, no pasa nada malo, es solo que…- se levantó y tomó su saco con prisa. -Tengo que retirarme, discúlpame es una emergencia- la miró a los ojos, con el cejo más fruncido de lo común, señal inequívoca de que algo sucedía, pero decidió no insistir en preguntarle, recientemente se había animado a hablarle y no lo arruinaría presionando al hombre.

-Ve, no te preocupes, confío en ti, eres muy fuerte.

-La tierra no está en peligro, quédate tranquila… Mai-, sacó su billetera.

-No te molestes, yo pago la cuenta. Anda… ve.

Trunks titubeó un momento, sus principios le prohibían retirarse sin pagar, pero eso lo retrasaría más.

-Gracias Mai, te debo una- avanzó hacia la salida del café con prisa y se elevó ante la atónita vista de quienes transitaban por la calle. No deseaba perder más tiempo en buscar algún callejón solitario.

Se transformó en súper saiyajin para así poder volar con mayor rapidez, atravesó las espesas nubes que cubrían ese día la ciudad en cuestión de segundos.

Se dirigió hacia su objetivo con una enorme sonrisa, en un momento su saco comenzó a ser un estorbo, sin inmutarse se despojó de la costosa prenda, lanzándolo por los cielos, junto con su corbata.

En pocos minutos arribó a su destino. Se detuvo en seco ante la presencia de su joven amiga.

-¡FELICIDADES PAN!- tomó aire, con la reciente agitación, necesitaba tomar el ritmo normal de su respiración. -¡LO LOGRASTE! MOCOSA TERCA- dijo frente a ella.

Las bajas temperaturas de la montaña, de inmediato calaron en el cuerpo del híbrido, era muy tarde ya para arrepentirse por haber tirado el saco kilómetros atrás.

Se acercó a un metro de su amiga, un cálido sentimiento de orgullo se hizo presente en su pecho. La mocosa, a la que a regañadientes había cuidado en el pasado, se encontraba frente a él, con ese traje de pelea entallado que diseñó Bulma. Lo miraba por primera vez, a través de ojos azules, con un aura dorada rodeándola.

-Te queda bien el rubio- la alagó.

-Prepárate, señor licenciado aburrido, te voy a patear el trasero- dijo con voz tranquila y mirada retadora.

 _"Rayos… su ki es sorprendente, esta mocosa tiene mucho potencial"_ Volteó su vista hacia el príncipe, quien a su vez le regresó la mirada con una sonrisa llena de orgullo.

Trunks, apenas tuvo tiempo para ponerse en posición de batalla, la adolescente comenzó a atacarlo con potencia, el guerrero contuvo su poder, permaneciendo en el primer nivel de su transformación. Por alrededor de veinte minutos permanecieron luchando, hasta que la muchacha dio señales de cansancio, pues desde antes que llegara el híbrido, Pan, junto con el príncipe de los saiyajines y su amiga Bra, estuvieron entrenando por más de una hora.

-Basta… Pan.

-¿Cansado?- inquirió jadeando.

-¡Ya fue suficiente!

-No me estoy rindiendo… Trunksito.

-Lo sé, pero necesitamos un respiro- regresó a su estado normal.

-Trunks tiene razón, ya es suficiente por hoy. Vamos a comer-. Ordenó el príncipe con su tan característico tono autoritario.

La jovencita dejó la transformación, agotada cayó de rodillas, pero Trunks logró sostenerla antes de caer de bruces contra el piso, inconsciente.

-Es normal, se esforzó mucho. Necesita descanso- dijo secamente Vegeta.

El empresario tomó en brazos a su amiga, junto con su padre y hermana levitó hacia la corporación, en todo el camino la pegó hacia su pecho, protegiéndola del fuerte viento.

…

Despertó con un leve dolor muscular en todo su cuerpo, estaba en una cama, podía sentir la colcha bajo ella, se estiró y sentó en el borde. Enfocó su mirada sin reconocer el lugar, no era la recámara de Bra, tampoco se parecía a las de huéspedes en la casa de su amiga, era diferente decoración, se podría decir que masculina y sobria.

Su armadura reposaba sobre un pequeño sillón, sus botas en el piso, recargadas en el mismo mueble. Su entallado traje se conservaba casi intacto, salvo por una que otra pequeña rasgadura. Bulma siempre lograba superarse mejorando los nuevos modelos de cada creación que elaboraba.

-¿Dónde estoy?

La puerta se abrió, detrás Trunks sonriendo se recargó en el marco con brazos cruzados.

-Hasta que despiertas holgazana-. Vestía una pantalonera azul oscuro y una playera gris claro, con el emblemático logotipo de su empresa estampado en color blanco. El traje utilizado en la pequeña batalla un par de horas atrás había quedado completamente inservible.

-Tsk… holgazana, esta holgazana te dará una paliza- se dirigió al hombre con los puños cerrados.

-Calmada guerrera, vengo en paz- levantó ambas manos en un gesto de rendición. -En otra ocasión con mucho gusto podrás patear…- se acercó a su oído -mi lindo trasero-. Le guiño un ojo con picardía.

 _"¿Lindo trasero? Esa Bra me va a escuchar, puedo asegurar que la cretina se lo dijo… tenían que ser hermanos"_

Un gruñido proveniente del estómago de la joven rugió con potencia.

-Imaginé que despertarías con hambre, justo acaban de llegar las pizzas.

-¿Pizzas?- preguntó confundida.

-Sí, pizzas, recuerda que te debía una tarde de pizzas y películas en mi departamento.

-Ohh ya veo, con razón no reconocía la recámara. ¿Estamos en tu departamento?

-Afirmativo señorita- le ofreció la mano caballerosamente -ven, te daré un recorrido, es la primera vez que vienes aquí.

-¿Y Bra?

-Te espera en casa, entendió que te lo debía a TI, al terminar la película te llevare de regreso con ella, después de todo tus cosas están allá. Bra me comentó que hoy también dormirías en su habitación. No te preocupes, tendrán su pijamada, se pintaran las uñas juntas, platicarán de chicos, llorarán con canciones cursis y suspirarán con las fotos de esos niños de bandas plásticas que salen en revistas para jovencitas- comentó burlándose.

-Nosotras no hacemos tales cosas- frunció su ceño.

-Ahh olvidé lo más importante… se pondrán mascarillas juntas.

-Bueno, eso sí, a veces Bra me aplica unas de aromaterapia que se sienten muy agradables.

Después del breve recorrido por el penthouse en el que vivía el presidente de Capsule Corp, se dispusieron a devorar las montañas de pizza, haciendo honor a su herencia saiyajin.

La película elegida comenzó, ambos en el enorme sillón sentados uno al lado del otro ponían atención a la pantalla.

-Felicidades de nuevo Pan, realmente me sorprendiste, tu ki fue… explosivo.

 _"Demasiado, ese ki despertó algo en mí que no puedo descifrar"_

-¿Dudabas acaso que yo pudiera transformarme?- lo miró de lado.

\- No, pero para ser honesto no lo había considerado, nunca antes se supo de una mujer súper saiyajin. Al menos en nuestro universo.

-Que machista.

-No lo soy, es… simplemente que eres la primera en lograrlo, ¿te das cuenta? Serás leyenda Pan- estiró su brazo, atrayéndola hacia él. -Recárgate en mí, te esforzaste mucho hoy y debes descansar.

-Realmente me siento muy fatigada- se recargó con confianza en su amigo.

A la mitad de la película, Pan comenzó a cabecear, Trunks lo notó de inmediato.

-Estas muy cansada, si quieres te llevo ahora mismo.

-No, no me quiero ir aun- volteó a verlo a los ojos. -Estoy muy cómoda.

Al mirar de cerca los ojos negros de su amiga, lo embargó el mismo sentir que había experimentado cuando la vio trasformada.

 _"No puede ser… me atrae, Pan me atrae como mujer"_

-¿Pasa algo Trunks?- le pareció muy extraño que la mirara fijamente sin emitir ningún sonido.

El híbrido levantó la barbilla de su amiga para encararla completamente, se miraron fijamente a los ojos en silencio, con lentitud acercó su cara a la de ella, observando en todo momento la reacción de la joven, en especial sus labios, al ver que ella levantó su rostro, fue que decidió pegar sus labios con los de Pan.

Comenzó a besarla al igual que año y medio atrás, ella le correspondió casi de inmediato, después de un par de minutos de besos suaves, Trunks necesitó más de ese sabor. En esta ocasión su amiga respondió sin tanto nerviosismo y con más vehemencia.

Se inclinó sin romper el beso, acostándola en el sillón, con él sobre ella. Posicionó sus brazos a los lados para no aplastarla, los brazos de Pan actuaron por sí solos rodeando los costados del guerrero. El beso se intensificó gradualmente, sus lenguas danzaban entre sí, saboreándose, disfrutándose. Una que otra mordida se hizo presente por ambas partes, Briefs separó los besos de los deliciosos labios de su amiga, para bajar por su barbilla y cuello, una sonrisa se asomó en los labios de Trunks al sentir a Pan estirando su cuello, ofreciéndole esa suave piel completamente y a su disposición, dio leves mordiscos acompañados de suaves besos, provocando infinito placer a la muchacha, lo que ocasionó que un gemido escapara de sus labios. El sonido más estimulante que jamás habían escuchado sus nada castos oídos, acción que lo que hizo reaccionar de inmediato.

Se separó suavemente, sentándose al lado de la muchacha.

-Perdón Pan, no quiero faltarte al respeto- dijo con dificultad, totalmente excitado, pero conteniendo sus impulsos, por primera vez en su vida.

La guerrera, completamente sonrojada y con labios rojos, evitó mirarlo a los ojos.

-No te preocupes, no entiendo que me pasó.

-Yo creo saberlo Pan, creo saber que nos pasó. Supongo que debes saberlo.

 ** _Gracias, no olviden dejar su comentario. Seguiré esforzándome en actualizar mínimo una vez a la semana._**

 ** _ADELANTO…_**

 _[-El ki, el ki juega un papel trascendental, al igual que el temperamento.]_

 _[-No soy un maldito pedófilo, tengo sentimientos encontrados. No me agrada en absoluto...]_

 _[-Te lo voy a confiar… mi madre me ha llevado a ver un médico…]_

 _[-Debo hacer lo correcto padre, lo sé, hace tiempo que dejé atrás los sentimentalismos, mi prioridad será cumplir con mis obligaciones, mis deseos se enfocaran en ello.]_


	13. Orgullo y tradición - Capítulo 13

**_Orgullo y tradición – Capítulo 13_**

-Para mi pequeña guerrera-. Una sonriente Videl se acercó a la mesa cargando un gran pastel, el mismo que esa misma tarde se esmeró horneando y embadurnando para su hija.

-¡Muchas gracias mamá!- acomodó un rebelde mechón negro detrás de su oreja, pocos días atrás se lo había recortado hasta los hombros, le sería menos molesto a la hora de pelear y no se vería tan extraña con la transformación recién adquirida.

 _"Lo de pequeña sale sobrando, pero por tratarse de mi pastel preferido, evitaré quejarme"_

-Pues a mí no me hace nada gracia que mi nieta pueda hacer esa ridícula trasformación.

-¡Vamos Milk!, para Pan es un gran logro-, opinó Gokú tratando de persuadir a su terca esposa.

-Yo tengo remordimiento por no haber podido estar ahí- Gohan se acomodó los lentes con su dedo índice, rasgo distintivo de él -me hubiera gustado mucho estar ahí en ese momento tan importante-. Apretó contra sí a su querida hija.

-No te preocupes papá, yo entiendo que no podías salir de tu conferencia. Soy testigo de las semanas que tardaste en organizarla- le sonrió con sinceridad.

-Igualmente me siento avergonzado por no haber podido estar presente-. Dijo Goten acercándose a dar también un abrazo a su sobrina. -Pero pude percibir tu gran ki y la batalla que le diste a Trunks, apuesto a que le habrás dado un par de duros golpes a ese greñudo.

-Sí, lo pateé un poco, quedó todo despeinado y con su traje de señor aburrido hecho pedazos- una risita burlona apareció en su rostro al recordarlo. -La verdad me alegra mucho haber roto uno de esos trajes que lo hacen ver tan ordinario _. "Tan señor… aunque la vez que lo visité en su oficina lucía imponente y poderoso"_

-Me hubiera gustado mucho ver eso- comentó Goten imaginando el aspecto de su amigo, -hubiera sido el pretexto perfecto para fastidiarlo por semanas- finalizó con tono de burla.

La morocha se acercó al tentador postre, tomó el cuchillo que reposaba sobre la mesa y procedió a cortar las rebanadas con precisión.

-Se ve delicioso mamá, no era para tanto, pero gracias-. Partió las rebanadas depositándolas en sus respectivos platos, que iban desapareciendo uno a uno de la mesa.

-Cuéntanos Pan… ¿cuál fue el detonante que provocó tu transformación?- preguntó Gohan tomando asiento en la mesa, con su plato en mano.

Pan degustaba el pastel con ánimo, su madre le había agregado nueces a la receta, sabía que le encantaban a su hija, un gusto recientemente adquirido.

-Mmm te quedó como siempre, muy rico mamá-, después de dicho el cumplido a la cocinera, entrecerró los ojos y dio leves golpecitos en su barbilla con el dedo índice, pensando en las palabras que podría utilizar para explicar su experiencia.

-Entrenaba con el señor Vegeta y Bra, todo pasó muy rápido, ambas contra él, era demasiado veloz y nos presionó para sacar nuestro máximo poder utilizando comen…

-Ja… típico de Vegeta- interrumpió Gokú con la boca llena de pastel.

-Sí, nos decía que éramos unas sabandijas débiles, que perdíamos el tiempo en estupideces…

-Típico de Vegeta- la interrumpió de nuevo, en esta ocasión recibió una mirada recriminatoria de su nieta.

-Así que para demostrar que no eres una sabandija te transformaste- dedujo Goten.

-Pues sí, algo así- se encogió de hombros sin desear ahondar más en el tema, el verdadero detonante de su transformación no tenían por qué saberlo, ese era un secreto entre ella y el príncipe de los saiyajines y así quería mantenerlo.

 _"Ese era el destino de las hembras como tú en mi planeta… Parece que vas encaminada a lo mismo"_

-Pues bien por ti sobrinita- le agitó el cabello como si fuera una pequeña niña.

-Vuelves a hacer eso y te pateo hasta que llores- retiró de su cabeza la mano de su tío.

-¿Y desde hace cuántos días puedes transformarte Pan?

-Desde hace cinco abuelito.

-¿Y te cuesta trabajo?

-Al principio, pero ya lo domino.

-¡Vez papá! Te empeñaste en ir a entrenar con Kaiosama, y por eso no estuviste con ella en ese momento tan especial de su vida- reclamó Goten.

-Tú estabas aquí en la tierra y tampoco fuiste- se defendió utilizando un tono de ironía.

-Podría apostar a que estabas en una cita- opinó Pan entrecerrando la mirada hacia Goten.

-Ehh… ¿cómo crees Pan?- el nerviosismo en su voz fue detectado por todos, instantáneamente voltearon su mirada hacia hermano de Gohan.

-Lo creo porque es verdad, puedo verlo en tus ojos- lo miró molesta. -No te angusties tío, no es para tanto, te salvaste de una paliza.

-¿Por qué hasta ahora la festejas Videl? Si desde hace cinco días lo logró- Preguntó en menor de los Son con el fin de cambiar el tema.

-Porque el señor Gokú se encontraba con Kaiosama, así que decidí esperar a su regreso para estar todos juntos.

-Gracias por esperarme Videl… tu pastel está delicioso-. Tragó al terminar su frase.

-No importa cuántas veces te lo pida Gokú, jamás dejaras esa horrible manía de hablar con la boca llena- Milk habló con resignación. Se aclaró la garganta para ser escuchada con claridad.

-Desde que Pan era una bebé, no hace mucho- la miró de soslayo, -dejé muy claro mi negativa a que se dedicara a las artes marciales. Acepté que entrenara un poco para que pudiera defenderse, para que no fuera una jovencita vulnerable en las calles tan inseguras de la ciudad… de haber sabido que lograría cambiar el color de su cabello y convertirse en un marimacho… eso, eso es… demasiado para mí.

-No es para tanto madre- Gohan posó una mano en el hombro de Milk.

La hija de Ox Satán retiró con suavidad la mano de su hijo. -Es una señorita. ¿Quién va a querer tomar por esposa a una mujer tan fuerte? Mi nieta debe casarse, tener hijos…

-Cocinar y lavar ropa- interrumpió la adolescente utilizando su sarcasmo.

-Sí, exacto Pan-. Afirmó Milk.

-Pero esa no es Pan… si me permite opinar suegra.

-Vamos Milk, es una saiyajin.

-También es terrícola Gokú. Mírala, desde que logró transformarse cortó su hermoso cabello, esa obsesión por ser más fuerte la está trastornando.

-Yo opino que se ve muy linda, Videl también lo cortó antes de casarnos- giró la vista hacia su esposa -¿lo recuerdas?- preguntó con picardía.

-Si mamá, es su cabello, así resaltan más esos ojos tan bonitos y llenos de pestañas que tiene- opinó Goten.

Milk se puso de pie, tenía tiempo queriendo pedir un favor a su hijo y nuera que por diversas razones no se había dado la ocasión de pedirlo. Para una mujer de carácter conservador la situación se había salido de control respecto a su nieta y alguien debía poner alto a tanto libertinaje.

-Gohan, Videl- miró a la pareja al tiempo que mencionaba sus nombres. -Necesito que me presten a Pan para regresarla a ustedes hecha toda una dama, una mujer perfecta para ser esposa y madre.

-Ehhh madre. ¿No crees que exageras un poco?- inquirió Gohan con temor.

-No, déjala que valla a vivir a mi casa un año, veras como se transforma en una mariposa tu revoltosa oruga… y de paso sus calificaciones subirán.

-Un año es mucho tiempo suegra.

-No dejaran de verla, vivo aquí a la vuelta, la verán las veces que quieran. A la niña le hace falta disciplina y aprender modales-. La señaló con el dedo, Pan se encontraba de piernas cruzadas en una silla del comedor chupando el betún de sus dedos.

En todo ese tiempo la joven saiyajin, en completo silencio engulló su pieza de pastel escuchando con calma la manera tan descarada en que su abuela, prácticamente su segunda madre, despotricaba contra la naturaleza de su nieta. No era ajena de la opinión que la matriarca tenía respecto a las artes marciales, le parecía una hipocresía de parte de su abuela, gracias a eso que repudiaba tanto, la tierra y el universo habían podido salvarse.

Su sangre de guerrera hirvió con furia, los objetos alrededor de la muchacha comenzaron a vibrar.

-Pan-. Gokú, detrás de ella posó su mano sobre el hombro de su nieta. -Relájate… siempre hay otras maneras-. La tranquilizó con suavidad.

Con ojos llenos de furia se levantó de su silla. -¿Acaso mi opinión no cuenta?- preguntó con voz suave, intentando regular su explosivo temperamento.

-Eres menor de edad muchachita-. Respondió Milk.

-¡Pero es mi maldita vida, yo no quiero lavar la ropa de un esposo inútil y debilucho, no creo que algún día tenga… que cambiar pañales apestosos! ¡YO SOY UNA GUERRERA, NO UNA MALDITA AMA DE CASA!- hasta ahí había terminado el fallido control de su temperamento.

 _"Esas hembras servían solo para dos cosas…"_

 _"¿Cuál escoges ser mocosa?"_

-Comenzaré con ese vulgar lenguaje muchachita, te ha influenciado mucho entrenar con Vegeta. Hablaré con Bulma para terminar de una vez por todas con esos entrenamientos que te están convirtiendo en una… rebelde.

-¿PERO ACASO NO ESCUCHASTE NADA DE LO QUE DIJE ABUELA?

-Eres una niña, no tienes la madurez para decidir absolutamente nada.

Lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse por los ojos de Pan, el tenedor que sujetaba con su mano derecha terminó por quebrarse en dos debido a la presión ejercida por la mano de la joven. Todos se encontraban en absoluto silencio, la matriarca los había tomado por sorpresa, nadie esperaba esa reacción de la esposa de Gokú.

La impotencia se apoderó de su alma lastimada, recorrió con sus negros ojos el lugar, caras serias mirándola, tal vez juzgándola en silencio, probablemente pensando lo mismo que su abuela. De pronto se sintió sola, vulnerable en una casa llena de gente que parecía no conocerla. Corrió a buscar refugio a su habitación, cerrando con seguro la puerta tras de ella, lejos de miradas inquisidoras que la apuñalaban con la mirada.

 _"No pueden quitarme lo que más amo, no pueden ser tan crueles"_ Pensó con ambas manos sobre su rosto. Soltando finalmente gruesas lágrimas que por orgullo se había tragado frente a su abuela y demás familia.

Lloró por unos minutos, finalmente las ganas de orinar le ganaron. En el baño, después de haber hecho sus necesidades, se paró frente al espejo de cuerpo entero empotrado en su puerta.

-Es verdad, parezco de dieciséis o quince-. Recorrió su pecho y caderas con sus manos, en un acto de encontrar más curvas en su delgada pero tonificada anatomía.

-¿Será verdad eso que dijo el médico?- Levantó su playera para observar sus notables músculos abdominales, los trazó con sus dedos creando una suave caricia. -¿Y si dejo el excesivo entrenamiento por un rato, tal vez unos meses a ver qué pasa?

 _"Esas hembras…"_

 ****FLASHBACK****

-Puedes ser solo una guerrera, lo cual es sumamente honorable.

-Ese es mi deseo.

-¿Estas segura Pan? Puedes llevar una vida completamente terrícola si así quieres.

-No… no está en mí.

-Trunks está aprendiendo a sobrellevar esa dualidad, pero le ha costado trabajo. Gracias al entrenamiento con Wiss parece que ha logrado mantener un equilibrio entre sus dos naturalezas que constantemente combatían entre sí.

-Yo también puedo… siempre me he sentido más saiyajin que terrícola, inclusive sin haber conocido su planeta.

-Lo sé mocosa, muestras más interés en nuestros instintos que Bra-. Desvió la mirada hacia su hija, que desde varios metros esperaba su turno para pelear distraída en su celular. -Si fueras tú la que estuviera esperando turno, puedo asegurar que estarías impaciente observando la lucha para aprender más, ansiosa por luchar lo antes posible.

-Quiero saber a qué se refiere cuando dice… esas hembras como tú- cerró sus puños al momento que fruncía su entrecejo. -Puedo jurar que es algo de importancia.

Vegeta relajó su posición de defensa, no estaba seguro de querer hablar de un tema tan privado, inclusive evitaba hablarlos con su hija, no tenía la certeza de tener la razón en cuanto a lo que sospechaba de la joven. Cerró los ojos escogiendo las palabras correctas para iniciar su relato. -Las guerreras era hembras decididas y aguerridas, de carácter fuerte y orgulloso.

-Eso ya lo sabía.

-Lo sé, ¿sabías la consecuencia de eso?

La expresión de seguridad en la morocha cambió a uno de confusión. -No entiendo señor Vegeta.

-Verás mocosa, las hembras poderosas eran muy cotizadas entre los machos sin pareja, eran asediadas en ocasiones hasta el hastío, entre más alto su poder de pelea y la eficacia de sus tácticas a la hora de pelear eran más atractivas, inclusive si su apariencia física no fuera la más bella a los ojos. El poder lo era todo para nuestra raza. Cuando ambas cualidades se mezclaban, belleza y fuerza, el acoso representaba un verdadero problema, constantemente se encontraban derrotando… pretendientes por así decirlo, hasta el momento en que escogían a uno, generalmente con nivel de poder alto al que por su rango respetarían los demás.

-¡Vaya! Parece bastante primitivo, pero en un pueblo donde la vida era la guerra tiene mucho sentido. Debían asegurar descendencia fuerte.

-Veo que no eres tan bruta como Kakaroto- sonrió de lado.

-No sé si deba interpretar eso como un cumplido- reprochó. -Gracias por contarme ese relato pero… no le veo relación con mi vida en la tierra.

-Es porque no terminaba de hablar... Esas hembras se encontraban constantemente en batalla, en ocasiones recibían lesiones donde perdían un ojo o un miembro, eso era lo de menos, se adaptaban para continuar luchando. Lo que realmente representaba como la muerte para ellas, era cuando dichas lesiones las incapacitaban para procrear, era el fin de su estirpe. Los machos no se interesaban en tomarlas con seriedad, pues el preservar nuestra escasa especie era parte fundamental de tomar pareja.

Pan agachó la mirada hacia sus zapatos. -Entiendo- musitó.

-La mayoría fungía como...- decidió no terminar la frase.

-¿Cómo qué señor Vegeta?- levantó la vista hacia él.

-Fue suficiente de charla holgazana. ¡Prepárate!- Regresó a su posición de batalla.

-NO INTENTE VERME LA CARA, ¿DE QUÉ DEMONIOS FUNGÍAN?

-Eres solo una mocosa, no tienes por qué saberlo.

-ESTOY ARTA DE QUE ME TRATEN COMO A UNA NIÑA- lanzó un par de ataques de ki hacia el príncipe, que los esquivó con destreza. -NO ME VA A DEJAR CON LA DUDA… ENTIENDA QUE NO SOY UNA… MOCOSAAA- lanzó un certero puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda del guerrero, la cual lo proyectó contra la nevada montaña.

Sorprendido por la repentina explosión en el temperamento de la joven, se repuso de su golpe saliendo de entre la nieve, levitando hasta posarse frente a ella de nuevo, lucía furiosa, su ki fluctuaba con inestabilidad, sus puños cerrados y los dientes apretados demostraban su furia.

-Meretrices Pan, debido a su incapacidad para procrear, ayudaban a aliviar las tensiones… de los guerreros sin mujer, pero en muy, pero muy pocas ocasiones encontraban un macho en las mismas condiciones para vivir como una pareja. Igualmente eran respetadas como guerreras y como mujer si tenían buen desempeño en otros aspectos. Así era la vida en mi planeta. La diferencia radica en que allá no existían los mismos prejuicios que aquí, mismos que tú tienes debido a tu crianza terrícola.

-Gracias de nuevo por contarme eso. Pero no le encuentro relación…

-Lo sabes bien mocosa, no te olvides que tenemos los sentidos más desarrollados. Ya pasas de la edad promedio y no has tenido un solo… celo.

-No soy un perro, se llama ovulación- respondió indignada.

-En mi planeta se le conocía como celo, le llamo como yo quiero.

La joven lo miró de manera retadora. -Te lo voy a confiar...mi madre me ha llevado a ver un médico… es cuestión de esperar unos meses… si no pasa nada… ¡entonces me importa una mierda!- dijo sin el característico respeto con el que solía hablarle siempre.

-Si te importa una mierda entonces, ¿por qué tu ki fluctúa con inestabilidad?

-Mejor así, ha de haber sido un fastidio tener todos esos machos acosando.

-Ja, ja, ja… Que ingenua eres, igualmente eran acosadas… por diversión y créeme, no eran nada amables, varios machos acosando, con esas hembras no se limitaban, de poner resistencia terminaban muertas no sin antes…- levantó un ceja. -Ese era el destino de las hembras como tú en mi planeta… Parece que vas encaminada a lo mismo.

-Grrr era horrible su planeta de machos.

-De guerreros, las hembras fuertes se ganaban el respeto. Las que no podían procrear… esas hembras servían solo para dos cosas.

-No tenían respeto por su propia raza, entiendo que vivían en constante guerra pero...

-Era la guerra, aquí también es cruenta, he visto que hacen cosas mucho peores los terrícolas. Las hembras fuertes se prestaban a esos servicios porque les garantizaban ganancias extras y saciar sus necesidades a la vez. Hace rato estabas muy orgullosa de tu origen saiyajin- la miró de lado.

-Eran una bola de salvajes machistas.

-Te equivocas, las hembras tenían más libertades que aquí, pero eran orgullosas al igual que los machos… tú… ¿qué tipo de hembra eres… saiyajin o terrícola? ¿Guerrera, meretriz, o ambas… cuál escoges ser mocosa?

La energía de la muchacha comenzó a elevarse llamando la atención de Bra, quien dejó su celular de lado para dirigir la vista hacia Vegeta y Pan que flotaban varios metros sobre la montaña.

-Esto se va a poner interesante por fin- dijo la joven de cabello azul con una sonrisa ladina, tan parecida a la de su padre.

El príncipe sabía que la joven estaba muy cerca de transformarse, solo hacía falta presionar un poco más, hacía falta presionar donde le calara profundo en su corazón de mujer, y él creía haberlo encontrado en esa charla.

-¿Eso es todo… inservible?

-No soy ninguna inservible, puedo dar batalla.

-No me refería a eso. Es una lástima que seas hija única, una desgracia para tus padres… su linaje acabará contigo. ¡No sirves como mujer… siempre serás el equivalente a una niña!

-Grrr usted no es nadie… no tiene derecho…

El plan de Vegeta comenzaba a rendir frutos, la súper saiyajin estaba a punto de despertar y él estaría en primera fila para presenciarlo. Para sí mismo aceptaba que no le agradaba herir a la joven, pues la consideraba una genuina saiyajin a la que respetaba como guerrera y como ser humano.

-¡YA ME TIENEN ARTAAAA!

 **** FIN DEL FLASHBACK****

El sonido de unos golpes en la puerta sacó a la híbrida de sus pensamientos. Con desgano caminó hacia la puerta para quitar el seguro y después sentarse en una esquina de su cama.

-¿Puedo pasar Pan?

-Pasa mamá.

Videl entró en la habitación cerrando la puerta con seguro tras de sí.

-Hija- tomó asiento a un lado de su hija en la cama. -Te comprendo, tu padre y yo te comprendemos.

-¿Entonces por qué guardaron silencio, por qué permiten que se refieran así de mí, como si fuera una idiota que necesita guía todo el tiempo- recriminó con un marcado tono lleno de amargura.

-No eres idiota, pero acepta que necesitas guía, no de manera tan exagerada, pero si la necesitas-. Se acercó más a su hija, tomando sus manos entre las suyas.

-Todas las mujeres de mi edad desobedecen de vez en cuando. No he hecho nada fuera de lo común, ni siquiera hago cosas a escondidas con hombres, como muchas de mis compañeras y amigas.

-Lo sé Pan, eres una excelente hija.

-No lo soy mamá, soy… soy un fracaso- musitó. Una solitaria lágrima escapó de uno de esos espesos y expresivos ojos.

-No digas eso ni de broma- limpió la lágrima con su mano, al igual que cuando era niña y la consolaba con ternura, con el gran amor que le tenía a ese pequeño pedazo de su Gohan. -Eres lo más valioso para nosotros.

-Tsk… soy un fracaso y lo sabes bien, de lo contrario no hubiese tenido que ir al doctor a solucionar mi problema- dijo con voz quebrada, haciendo inútil esfuerzo por parecer calmada.

-Pan, lo dijo el médico, hay muchos casos parecidos, el exceso de ejercicio y delgadez están ampliamente relacionados con el retraso en el desarrollo sexual, agregando a ello el estrés no es una buena combinación, por eso debes calmarte, estoy segura que llegará tu momento, tenemos la prueba de todos esos estudios que te hicieron, en todos estabas bien- trató de brindarle consuelo con voz suave, pues ella sabía de antemano que su retoño solía pasar por lapsos de estrés que sabía disimular para los demás, excepto para sus padres.

-Ni me recuerdes esos exámenes, en especial ese tan humillante- soltó las manos de su madre para apretar las rodillas con sus manos. -Fue la peor experiencia de mi vida.

-Yo también he pasado por revisiones ginecológicas hija, te acostumbras.

-Tal vez pero… que el primer hombre en poner sus manos ahí sea un médico como de cincuenta o sesenta años es… humillante.

-Hija… era necesario saber si la abertura no se encontraba sellada, además el doctor Smith es de toda mi confianza y es un profesional, él me atendió en mi embarazo, te conoce desde que estabas en mi vientre.

La joven suspiró en un intento de encontrar la calma. -En caso que en estos seis meses no suceda nada, no importa, me resignaré. Lo siento por ustedes. Pero mi abuela tendrá otro motivo para odiarme.

-Pan, tu abuela te ama tanto como tu padre y yo, si supieras lo orgullosa que…

-No hace falta que mientas mamá, ella no me quiere- interrumpió, resopló enérgicamente antes de ponerse de pie y avanzar hacia el ventanal de su balcón. -Ella no me quiere… no soy lo que ella desea, solo soy yo. No quiero vivir el sueño de otros, quiero vivir los míos-. Posó ambas manos en el vidrio, enfocando su mirada en los árboles del patio.

La hija de Satán se levantó para ir detrás de su pequeña, la abrazó por la espalda para decirle con suavidad al oído. -Yo de joven tuve una pelea con papá, no le gustaba en un principio Gohan para mí. También llegué a creer que no me amaba… pero por fortuna estaba equivocada. Te entiendo mucho más de lo aparente-. Apretó su agarre.

-Ya veo ¿Qué hago para que me acepte tal cual soy?

Videl volteó a Pan para verla a los ojos. -Tengo una idea, pero para eso debes hacer unos sacrificios por unos meses-. Pan asintió con la cabeza atenta al consejo de su madre.

…

-¡YA VOY!- Corrió Trunks hacia la puerta de su departamento. Se encontraba dando un baño cuando escuchó el timbre sonar, de ser cualquier persona ignoraría por completo el llamado, pero en esta ocasión, era el príncipe de los saiyajines quien llamaba a la puerta. Su ki comenzaba a elevarse ante la tardanza de su hijo, lo podía percibir dentro de la propiedad, solo la de él, no entendía por qué la demora.

Con prisa corrió hacia la puerta, derrapando un par de veces por culpa del agua goteando de su cuerpo.

-Adelante padre- dijo con el respeto que siempre mostraba hacia su progenitor.

Vegeta lo miró divertido, su primogénito tenía el cabello enjabonado y su cuerpo completamente mojado, apenas cubierto por una toalla azul marino alrededor de la cintura. -Anda, ve y termina tu ducha, te espero en la cocina- le ordenó.

Trunks regresó al baño derrapando en el camino, situación que le sacó un par de risas al príncipe.

En doce minutos el recién bañado se encontraba de regreso a la cocina, vistiendo un short suelto negro y una playera blanca, con el cabello suelto aún húmedo.

-¿A qué se debe el honor padre?

-No te has dignado a poner un pie en mis entrenamientos- recriminó.

-He tenido que ponerme al corriente con los pendientes en la oficina, ya en un par de semanas me estabilizo y regreso a entrenar… lo juro- levantó una mano.

-Más te vale… pero no vine a eso- destapó una cerveza que recién había sacado del refrigerador.

Trunks imitó la acción de su padre tomando otra botella para acompañarlo. -¿Pasa algo?

-Voy a ser directo. ¿Besaste a la mocosa?- soltó mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-¿A Pan?

-¿Cuál otra? A tu hermana puedo asegurar que no, la única que queda es Pan- respondió con su característico sarcasmo.

El híbrido bebió casi la mitad del contenido de un solo trago -¿Qué te hace suponer que la he besado?

-La vez que Pan se transformó, antes de eso Bra le hizo un comentario sobre si había visto tu…- entrecerró los ojos -lindo trasero antes o después de besarte.

-¿Entonces en verdad dijo 'lindo' la mocosa?- sonrió con cinismo.

-Así es… ¿entre tú y Pan hay algo más que amistad?

-No padre no hay nada... De hecho estamos más separados que nunca.

-Pero la besaste- afirmó.

-Sí, la primera vez hace año y medio, y la segunda hace cinco días.

-Hace año y medio aún era una puberta con olor a niña.

-No fue nada mal intencionado, fue un beso sin morbo entre amigos, solo eso. Pero el de hace días, Kami… padre no sé qué me pasó, tuve deseos incontrolables, deseos sucios por esa niña- confesó mirando su cerveza medio llena, evitando la vergüenza en su mirada.

-¿Y… por qué no sucedió más? Por como lo dices, das a entender que se detuvieron a tiempo.

Trunks bebió el resto del contenido de su botella, tomó un par más del refrigerador y ofreció una a su padre.

-Es menor de edad padre, solo es mi amiga, no puedo hacerle eso. ¿Entiendes?

-No le veo el drama, en mi planeta apenas llegabas a la pubertad y podías fornicar sin problemas.

-Lo sé, no tenían la certeza de vivir mucho, por lo que es comprensible que vivieran el momento sin prejuicios, pero aquí es la tierra y las cosas funcionan diferente. Ella legalmente es menor de edad, ella debe entregarse a quien esté segura que desea darle esa primera experiencia.

-Me parece bien Trunks, pero resulta que la mocosa tiene sangre saiyajin y he notado que esa parte de sus instintos son los que la dominan al igual que tú. ¿Recuerdas lo que dije de las hembras y hacia quiénes se veían atraídas?

Briefs recordó un detalle importante que había pasado por alto, sabía del extraño rechazo de Pan hacía el ki débil de los hombres, desde siempre se mostraba indiferente a individuos con bajo poder, sus ex novios nunca le atrajeron totalmente, siempre estaba ese pequeño detalle recordándole indirectamente su origen saiyajin.

-Ahora lo comprendo mejor, es verdad padre. El instinto de Pan le pide que se deje besar y tocar por mí… pero ¿y dónde queda mi orgullo? Si la mocosa de deja por instinto, quiere decir que YO le importo una mierda como Trunks, es el guerrero el que su cuerpo quiere… Y tampoco me voy a aprovechar de eso.

Vegeta abrió la otra cerveza y bebió un trago con calma. -En la pequeña batalla que protagonizaron hace cinco días, pude observar la manera en la que ella te golpeaba y disfrutaba hacerlo. En los momentos que lograbas someterla pegabas tu cuerpo al de ella, eso la descontrolaba, por lo que bajaba la guardia por unos segundos, es probable que el inocente roce la estimulara tanto como para distraerla a tal grado. Caí en la cuenta de que ella disfrutaba probar tu fuerza. Así es como sabían cuál era el elegido desde que existía el planeta Sadala, probando su poder y resistencia en batalla. Le atraes, pero su razonamiento terrícola le impide aceptarlo.

-Ella me gusta papá, lo descubrí ese día- aceptó lo innegable, -pero es ilegal… No soy un maldito pedófilo, tengo sentimientos encontrados, no me agrada en absoluto.

Vegeta respiró hondo -Es una verdadera lástima.

Su hijo dirigió una mirada interrogativa a su padre.

-Esa mocosa no puede dar hijos, cabe la posibilidad que debido a los entrenamientos se dañara o por su origen híbrido surgiera esa imposibilidad.

-Tal vez en un futuro- trató se pensar con optimismo.

-No Trunks, me temo que es una causa perdida, es una pena, es perfecta para continuar con el legado, pero tú tienes obligaciones… si ella está dispuesta pueden fornicar como diversión, pero solo hasta que te unas a la hembra adecuada- dijo con total descaro para los oídos de su hijo.

Trunks escandalizado escupió parte de la bebida en su boca. -¡Estamos hablando de Pan padre! No es cualquier otra mujer con experiencia adquirida, pancake probablemente sea virgen, ni loco la tocaría para luego botarla como un viejo zapato.

-Lo haces con otras-. Le refutó mirándolo de frente.

-No papá, no lo hago con otras- azotó su botella en la mesa.

El príncipe soltó una sonada carcajada socarrona. -Que te lo crea otro Trunks, como si no estuviera al tanto de todas las veces que te han fotografiado con mujeres esas revistas de chismes, y el por qué te mudaste aparte, para poder traer aquí a tus… amiguitas.

-La mayoría de esas con quien me fotografían son mujeres que me interesaba conocer, al tratarlas no me resultaron interesantes, y sí, las besé, sólo eso. En cuanto a mi departamento, he traído a tres amigas, que por cierto son de mí edad, con experiencia y libres de sentimientos románticos hacia mi persona. Nunca he salido con jovencitas vírgenes, de hecho nunca me he acostado con una, no estoy interesado en jugar con sentimientos ajenos.

-¿Por qué jugaron con los tuyos?- levantó una ceja.

-Sí, no vale la pena negarlo, sabes de sobra la historia-. Apretó el entrecejo con dos dedos y cerró los ojos negando con la cabeza -No jugaría con Pan, no saciaría mi deseo para luego botarla, ella merece algo mejor, una experiencia positiva, con quien ella desee hacerlo… Gohan y Videl merecen mi respeto, no tocaré a su hija.

-¿Y si realmente lo desea contigo?- ladeó la cabeza.

-Entonces estaría confundida, a su edad suelen confundirse las jovencitas.

\- Dile eso y te romperá todos los dientes. ¿Sabes bien que ella odia que no la consideren lo suficientemente madura como para tomar decisiones?

El híbrido razonó por un momento lo dicho por su progenitor, lo sabía, eso lo sabía, su querida amiga merecía el beneficio de la duda, permitirle tomar decisiones, dejarla caminar sin tomarla de la mano como siempre lo hacían sus familiares, dejar que tropiece y aprenda a levantarse.

-Es verdad padre. Pero sigue siendo menor de edad, eso no lo discutiré.

-Lo entiendo terrícola, te recuerdo que ambos tienen sangre saiyajin y si lo desean no hay problema. Las hembras desde los catorce o quince copulaban para engendrar o para calmar sus ansias, sin prejuicios, y no importaba si el macho fuera diez o quince años mayor mientras tuviera un poder de pelea más alto. Y tú eres mucho más fuerte-. Entrecerró sus ojos. -Pero es tu decisión… terrícola- enfatizó en la palabra final.

-Ya no tiene caso, ya puse distancia entre nosotros.

-Hmp…

-Ese día, cuando se transformó y la traje aquí. Nos besamos... con deseo y pasión, ella se estaba dejando llevar, pero lo paré abruptamente. Pan avergonzada y confundida no encontraba una explicación a su debilidad. Fue entonces que hablamos, que le expliqué el motivo de su comportamiento.

-¿Se puede saber que se dijeron?

…..

 ** _Me he tardado un poco más, entre atender a mi pequeña saiyajin y mi guerrero gruñón se me va la mayoría del tiempo, sin olvidar que trabajo cinco días a la semana. Pero aquí está por fin el nuevo capítulo._**

 ** _Se ha convertido en una aventura, casi como ser infiel, eso de escribir a escondidas de mi pareja, a él no le gusta Dragon ball y conociendo el carácter ácido tan parecido al de Vegeta que se carga, no deseo tener que soportar sus burlas. Por eso lo escribo a escondidas de él, lo cual lo hace más emocionante, me siento como una adúltera sin siquiera ver o tocar a otro hombre._**


	14. Orgullo y tradición - Capítulo 14

**_Orgullo y tradición – Capítulo 14_**

-¿Se puede saber qué se dijeron?- preguntó el príncipe con voz áspera.

-Sí papá, pero antes tengo una duda.

-¿Cuál?

-Te escandalizaste porque Pan tenía dieciséis años cuando la besé por primera vez, pero a la vez dices con total soltura que los saiyajines tenían relaciones siendo más jóvenes. Honestamente no te entiendo- rascó su cabeza.

El príncipe miró con diversión a su vástago, bebió de su botella con tranquilidad, disfrutando del gesto de confusión en el rostro de Trunks. -¿Desde cuándo yo me escandalizo? Parece que no me conoces mocoso. Sí, me sorprendí, pero por el hecho de que mi hijo el mojigato besara a una puberta con olor a niña, algo indecente para un terrícola como tú.

-No soy un mojigato- cruzó los brazos indignado.

-Para ciertas situaciones si lo eres. La prueba está en que deseas a la mujer y te frenas por una cuestión absurda. Si a ella le gustas, no veo por qué no- levantó una ceja.

-Si a la ética le llamas mojigatería está bien lo acepto, no pienso discutirlo. Como dije, tanto ella como yo, ya elevamos un muro impenetrable entre nosotros.

-El cual estas deseoso por penetrar- comentó burlesco claramente con doble sentido.

-¡Papá! Ya no soy un adolescente impulsivo. Tengo completo control sobre mi libido.

Vegeta suspiró -En fin, es tu decisión, luego no te quejes cuando ella busque calmar sus 'impulsos' con otro hombre con ki mediocre. Cuando eso suceda juro por mi orgullo que me reiré en tu cara.

-No me importa. Además tú mismo estas convencido de que no es apta para ser mi princesa.

-Al parecer…- bufó -entonces, ¿vas a decirme qué se dijeron, o es privado?- entrecerró los ojos.

Trunks cerró los ojos frunciendo más su ceño, creando una mueca que denotaba estar hurgando en sus recuerdos. Su mente trajo de inmediato los acontecimientos de ese día.

 ****FLASHBACK****

De nuevo se acomodó sentada en el sillón, a medio metro de su amigo, sus mejillas teñidas de rojo de nuevo jugaban con la cordura del híbrido.

 _"Se ve tan linda con ese traje entallado, a pesar de ser más delgada de lo que me gustan en general las mujeres"_ La observó en silencio unos segundos más. El pecho de la joven subía y bajaba con su respiración. Sus brazos cruzados abrazándose a sí misma mostraban su nerviosismo. Clavó su mirada en esos labios carnosos que recién había terminado de devorar, aprovechando que la joven miraba hacia el suelo y no se atrevía a mirarlo de frente. Mordió sus propios labios recordando la placentera sensación que había sentido, misma que su cuerpo le pedía seguir experimentando. Pero él era un ser racional, por mucho que sus impulsos le gritaran que la besara de nuevo, él no se comportaría como un animal. Era el hijo del príncipe, su padre se había encargado de recordarle día con día que los de élite no se comportaban como guerreros de clase baja, no sucumbiría a sus más primitivos instintos.

 _"No, no se ve linda, se ve hermosa"_ Recapacitó con sus ojos clavados en esos suaves labios rojos, bajó la vista hacia su pecho, se notaban un poco más sus senos así, con los brazos cruzados, su mente le jugó una mala broma imaginando como se verían sin nada que los cubriese, como se sentiría tocarlos, probarlos, sacar otro dulce gemido de su boca. _"¿Cómo se escuchará mi nombre entre sus gemidos?... ¡Trunks, Trunks, piensa hombre, es Pan, la mocosa!"_

Un fuerte escalofrío recorrió su espalda, comenzó a experimentar un sentimiento de suciedad por tener esa clase de pensamientos hacia una joven de diecisiete años. Tomó un cojín que depositó sobre sus piernas para cubrir su notable erección. Vestía una pantalonera un poco ajustada de tela delgada, era verano y gustaba de tener sus piernas libres del calor, por lo que solía andar en boxers o shorts y pantaloneras de tela cómoda para el clima.

 _"Kami… es la primera vez en mi vida que tengo una erección provocada por Pan. Esa mocosa que me lanzó un pastel en la cara, con la que veía películas infantiles, a la que bañé en una ocasión en que se llenó de lodo por jugar en el jardín de mi abuela, aquella niña que me parecía tan lejano verla como mujer. Y aquí está, a mi lado, para mi cerebro una niña, para mis ojos una mujer. No Kami, no me hagas esto, no juegues así con mi cordura… ese agradable olor que emana de su piel, son como feromonas para mi cerebro. Tal vez soy yo el del problema, soy un maldito caliente, desde que la vi con ese vestido azul, desde entonces algo sucedió."_ Movió un poco el cojín y dirigió la vista a su entrepierna _. "Maldito pene traicionero, relájate. Ni si quiera lo pienses, en ella no… no en ella"_ Colocó de nuevo el cojín sobre sus piernas, retornó de nuevo la mirada hacia Pan, que seguía sin moverse ni emitir más sonido que el de su respiración. _"¿Qué estará pensando?"_

Un leve suspiro se escapó de sus labios. _"¡Rayos, cálmate Pan! Pareces principiante, no es la primera vez que te besan. Inclusive Eliot fue más atrevido algunas veces, también lo tuve besándome sobre mí con su patético ki. Pero a diferencia de hoy con Eliot no sentí esta punzada entre mis piernas, no, no, no… siento… ¿mojado?... me incomoda esa humedad, eso nunca sucedió con Eliot, no sentía este ardor en mi vientre. ¿Qué demonios me pasa?… es Trunks, mi niñera, el que me regañaba, aquel que me trataba como su hermanita. Sin embargo…"_ Lo miró de soslayo, se veía igualmente pensativo y confundido con su cabello suelto y sus manos apretando un cojín color marrón entre sus piernas. _"No fue mi imaginación aquello que sentí, Kami… tuvo una erección estoy segura, Eliot también las tuvo en varias ocasiones, puedo reconocer esa sensación, ese bulto rozando mi pierna y cadera. ¿Cómo es eso posible, Trunks caliente por mí? Si tiene a sus pies mujeres bellas y curvilíneas… Sin embargo su miembro despertó con mi insipiente figura"_ Lo miró brevemente sin que él lo notara de nuevo. _"Se ve tan lindo con todo ese cabello medio despeinado y su playera ajustada… no, lindo no es la palabra correcta, se ve regio, atractivo. Imagino que sin nada de ropa encima ha de lucir mejor que esas esculturas antiguas... ¿Cómo será verlo desnudo? Solo he visto hombres desnudos en las ocasiones que por curiosidad busqué pornografía en mi computadora… ¿Desde cuándo yo me excito con mi amigo, casi hermano Trunks? Porque sí, es excitación la que tengo, con Eliot jamás experimenté este calor tan intenso… y ese maldito ki abrumador que posee, su olor de hombre, tan agradable, esa forma intensa de besar… ¡No! Debo alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente, es mayor, es solo un buen amigo"_

Trunks se aclaró la garganta.

-Pan, no debes sentirte apenada, lo que sucedió es muy… normal-. _"Normal para un maldito pervertido"_

La joven finalmente retornó su mirada hacia él, lo vio directo a esos ojos azules que parecían desnudarla, descubrir cual excitada estaba, lo que la hizo apenarse aún más.

-Yo no comprendo, yo… quiero decir, tú eres tan familiar, eres algo así como mi tío Goten. No debería pero me gustaron mucho tus besos- confesó sosteniendo la penetrante mirada del guerrero, tratando de ocultar su timidez. No quería parecer una niña torpe, pero la situación tan ajena a las experiencias vividas antes en aquellos momentos que compartió a solas con su amigo, la sacó de su zona de confort. _"¿De dónde demonios vienen esos nervios?… ¡Vamos Pan! Haz tenido dos novios, algunos besos con ellos fueron tan intensos o más que éste, no es cosa del otro mundo como para que mi cuerpo reaccione de esta manera tan inmadura"_

La mente de Trunks trabajaba en buscar la forma de como relajar el tenso ambiente que se percibía. La mejor opción que encontró fue recurrir al humor.-Eso lo sé, soy un excelente besador- respondió ante el comentario sobre sus besos, y al parecer su elección funcionó, pues su amiga sonrió ante dicho comentario narcisista tan típico de él.

-Concuerdo contigo, no babeas ni chocas los dientes como un desesperado.

-Ja, ja, ja, pobre de ti, haz tenido mala suerte.

-¿Tú no?- Inquirió levantando una ceja.

-La verdad sí, algunas tuvieron mal aliento.

Pan hizo una mueca de asco ante el comentario de su amigo. -¿Haz besado a muchas?... lo pregunto solo por curiosidad. Es que se dicen cosas por ahí.

-Las revistas de chismes, estoy al tanto. Pero sí, he besado a muchas- presumió.

-¿Cómo a diez… aproximadamente?

El guerrero sonrió ante la inocente cifra de la muchacha. -Más Pan, más, tal vez treinta o cuarenta o más… no sé- dijo con soltura, mucho más relajado.

La joven abrió los ojos impresionada. -¡Wow Trunks! me sorprende que no seas padre, o tal vez tengas hijos y no lo sabes.

-No señorita, hablamos solo de besos, nada más allá que eso. Hubo un tiempo, cuando recién terminé con Mai que solía salir cada fin de semana, conocí chicas y me besaba con ellas, para ser honesto no me sentía preparado para ir más lejos con ellas. Eres la primera persona a quien se lo confieso, inclusive Goten cree que cuando me iba con una mujer era para dormir con ella, pero no, las acompañaba a su casa después de una sesión de besos en el coche. La primera vez que lo hice con otra mujer después de Mai, fue poco después del año de romper nuestra relación. Generalmente son amigas recurrentes, con las que me veo de vez en cuando.

-Algunos medios te catalogan como un mujeriego.

-Pan, que los medios digan lo que quieran. Pero como tu opinión sobre mi persona realmente me importa, te informo que son pocas con las que me he acostado, menos de siete para tu información.

-¿De verdad? Me cuesta creerlo. Veo que siempre te coquetean mujeres y soy testigo que también coqueteas con ellas.

-Ja, ja… No lo voy a negar, si coqueteo con ellas, pero hasta ahí llego con la gran mayoría-. Lanzó el cojín hacia un lado y se puso de rodillas frente a Pan, para estar casi a la altura de la joven, quien permanecía sentada en el sillón. -Te confesaré algo que ni Goten sabe... Resulta que soy muy quisquilloso, tengo ciertas reglas que no rompo por nada del mundo cuando se trata de sexo…- al ver que Pan desvió su mirada ante la última palabra recitada, fue que cayó en cuenta que se estaba soltando demasiado, que tal vez ese tipo de confianza la incomodaba, pues antes nunca habían abordado temas tan íntimos. -Perdona la crudeza de mis palabras, espero no incomodarte. Te confieso que eres de las pocas personas en quien siento absoluta confianza, la segunda para ser preciso.

-Gracias por tu confianza, no me incomoda tu sinceridad, es solo que nunca habíamos hablado así... ¿Y la primera?

-¿Primera qué?- preguntó confundido.

-Persona en quien confías Trunks- sonrió ante la confusión de su amigo.

-Ahh… mi padre.

-¿Y tu mamá?

-Si confío en ella, pero ya sabes cómo son las madres, no suelen guardar los secretos que les confías

-Es verdad, es muy cierto, me pasa igual-. Ambos sonrieron ante esta aseveración. -¿Y cuáles son esas reglas que no rompes a la hora de… eso, ya sabes? Es solo curiosidad- lo miró con picardía.

-Que curiosa eres mujer- desde su regreso había comenzado a llamarla de esa manera.

Pan se mordió el labio inferior en un gesto travieso. -¿Le da pena contarlo señor licenciado aburrido?

-Eres menor de edad, esos temas no son apropiados para ti- respondió con voz grabe.

-Tsk… Estoy a meses de cumplir la mayoría de edad. Además, dudo mucho que sea algo peor a lo que platican algunas amigas mías, podría apostar que sus relatos sonrojarían al experimentado licenciado Briefs- cerró un ojo.

Al hijo de Vegeta le causó gracia la audacia de la muchacha. -Está bien, te lo contaré para probar que confío en ti mujer-. Se acomodó en el suelo reclinándose hacia atrás, sosteniendo su peso en sus brazos. -Primer regla... Nunca me acuesto con ninguna mujer que tenga sentimientos románticos hacia mi persona, bajo ningún motivo.

-Entiendo, evitas lastimarlas- dedujo.

Trunks asintió con la cabeza. -Segunda regla… Jamás me involucro con mujeres menores a cinco años que yo, no quiero parecer un depravado. Tercer regla… Uso de condón obligatorio, siempre, y terminar afuera de la mujer.

Las mejillas de la joven se encendieron de nuevo, lo que no pasó inadvertido por el guerrero. -Te lo advertí, es tema no es apto para menores- aseveró.

-Continúa, no hay problema, ya te dije que mis amigas dicen cosas peores.

-Cuarta… Jamás toco a ninguna mujer que no tenga experiencia previa, es decir, no toco vírgenes- entrecerró sus ojos sin apartar la vista de los negros orbes de la muchacha. Buscaba alguna expresión de timidez o alguna señal que le informe el impacto de sus palabras en la joven. Por vez primera sintió curiosidad en lo que la muchacha pudo llegar a hacer con sus ex novios o algún otro amigo, muy dentro de sí, el sentimiento de celos hizo acto de presencia, sentimiento que se negaría a admitir en ese entonces. -Quinta y la más importante… No me enamoro nunca- cerró los ojos, buscando en su mente algún dato pasado por alto. -Por el momento no recuerdo más.

-Me parecen reglas lógicas y sanas. Como dije, nada fuera de lo común- sonrió satisfecha por haber saciado su curiosidad.

-Recuerda que es un secreto, ya sabes, tengo una reputación que mantener- sonrió mostrando sus impecables dientes blancos.

-¿Ante Goten?

-Sí señorita.

-Descuida, guardaré tu más oscuro secreto. Que mi tío siga creyendo que el petulante de su amigo tiene una vida intensa entre faldas.

-¡Oye, mi vida es intensa! Llevar las riendas de Capsule Corp es mucho más interesante de lo que te imaginas.

-Lo que sea, señor licenciado, imagino lo divertido que es firmar montañas de papeles en su escritorio con esa ridícula corbata apretándole el cuello- dijo con sarcasmo.

Trunks respondió con un resoplido de resignación, sabía que cuando se lo proponía la mocosa, no se dejaba ganar en una batalla verbal ni física, aspecto que le encantaba de ella, y que en ese preciso momento le parecía tan excitante.

 _"Con lo que me gustan las mujeres con carácter"_

Ya con la atmósfera del ambiente relajado, Trunks tomó ambas manos de la muchacha entre las suyas. -Pancake, regresando a lo anterior… lo que sucedió hace rato, te pido disculpas por mi atrevimiento… yo no debí.

La joven sostuvo la mirada a Trunks, siempre le habían parecido imponentes las miradas del príncipe de la raza guerrera y su hijo, pero siendo una criatura orgullosa al igual que ellos, evitaba dejarse intimidar por ese par de ceños fruncidos.

-No te preocupes Trunks. Como ya te dije me gustó, pero eso no significa que te vea como hombre. Es por eso que me desconozco.

-Me tranquiliza que lo tomes con madurez, en cuanto al porque sucedió es muy sencillo-. Tragó saliva y apretó levemente las pequeñas manos aprisionadas de la muchacha. -Somos hombre y mujer, tenemos hormonas y tú tienes un rostro precioso, unos labios tan… deliciosos-. Sonrió coquetamente. Tienes tanto para atraer al sexo masculino y… yo no soy de piedra, obviamente disfruté más de lo debido con ese beso.

-¿Quieres decir acaso, que no existe la amistad verdadera entre hombre y mujer sin atracción de por medio?- inquirió incrédula.

-Si existe, pero en ciertas circunstancias puede haber necesidad de… ya sabes Pan- soltó una mano para acariciar la sonrosada mejilla de la joven.

 _"No creo que entre nosotros pueda existir ese tipo de amistad casta, no con esos labios tentándome así"_ pensó con su mirada perdida en esa boca que lo invitaba a saborearla de nuevo. _"En este momento me encantaría tener diez años menos"_

-Lo de hace un rato fue una debilidad. Puedo asegurar que no se repetirá- acunó la cara del guerrero entre sus manos.

-Tienes razón Pan, no se repetirá- juntó su nariz a la de ella y pegó sus frentes. -Me tientas demasiado con ese ki tuyo que ninguna otra mujer posee y esos labios que hacen muecas inocentes, pero para un hombre como yo, son una clara invitación a devorarlos… Pan, ya no puedo verte como niña. Me asusta demasiado, no creo que sea sano para ti.

-Somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, prácticamente toda mi vida. No me gusta el tono que estas utilizando. Parece como si quisieras terminar nuestra amistad- dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Mocosa… no, mujer, creo que a estas alturas no es un secreto para ti, el cómo funciona el cuerpo masculino.

-¿Creo saber bastante?- musitó aun con su frente pegada a la del guerrero. No deseaba romper esa sensación de complicidad y unión con su amigo, sentía tan agradable la aproximación que por vez primera compartía con su casi hermano.

-Bien Pan, voy a confesarte algo… desde que regresé de con Wiss te veo con otros ojos, te noto más… mujer. Me sentí atraído hacia ti, primero con ese vestido azul, después con ese maldito uniforme escolar y ahora con este traje ajustado.

-No lo entiendo Trunks, no poseo nada fuera de lo común- se puso de pie –tan solo mírame, Bra tiene más caderas que yo, parezco más a una gimnasta de quince o dieciséis años a comparación de otras mujeres, como por ejemplo tu amiga Annie, con la que te he visto un par de veces, comparada con ella yo no soy nadie.

Trunks se puso de pie, desde su altura la miró con severidad, tomó ambos hombros de la muchacha para decirle con tono molesto. -No me gusta esa actitud Pan, esa no es la Pan fuerte que me pateó el culo hace unas horas, la que acaba me provocarme con su gran ki, la mujer que admiro tanto, la que admito que me atrae demasiado.

Avergonzada por su patética actitud de baja autoestima, se abrazó al guerrero. -Lo siento, pero últimamente por razones estúpidas suelo actuar como una boba, dice mi mamá que es la edad- dijo con su cara pegada al pecho del guerrero, aspirando su aroma.

En respuesta, el híbrido apretó el abrazo. -Pan… amiga mía, será mejor guardar distancia entre nosotros- susurró acercando sus labios al oído de la muchacha.

La joven Son lo miró a los ojos con incredulidad.

-Es por tu bien mocosa, ahora mismo me estoy viendo tentado a besarte de nuevo- susurró.

-Hazlo.

-¿Cómo crees? No Pan.

-Si quieres guardar distancia, al menos que valga la pena- contestó con firmeza. -No puedo creer lo que voy a decir Trunks, pero también desde que regresaste algo sucedió, ese ki tuyo, no sé cómo explicarlo, tal vez tu nuevo look, tal vez tu mirada penetrante, no puedo descifrarlo pero, admito que me atraes desde que volviste-. _"Bien, lo dije, ahora si a ocultarme en una cueva por el resto de mi vida"_

-¡Vez Pan! Es difícil que se dé la amistad entre hombre y mujer, eres muy bella y como dije no soy de piedra. Temo que estando solos de nuevo pueda faltarte al respeto. Tampoco se trata de quedarnos con las ganas… ¿entiendes?- levantó la barbilla de la joven con una mano, encarándola.

La joven hurgó en la mirada de su amigo, buscaba otra salida a su dilema, al no encontrarla suspiró resignada. -Supongo que tienes razón, me entristece porque en este último año apenas si te he visto, y ahora que regresas más fuerte tenía planeado entrenar contigo como en los viejos tiempos. No es justo- respondió con un puchero.

-También me entristece. Hagamos un trato Pancake- levantó una mano en señal de juramento. -Evitemos cualquier situación a solas, no permitiremos que nuestras hormonas nos dominen, somos más fuertes que eso.

-Sí- levanto una mano imitándolo.

-Vive tu juventud como es debido. Como una vez dijo mi madre… besa otras bocas. Acepta como novio a uno o más chicos de tu edad, disfruta el momento sin vergüenza, sin miedo, pero no te enamores en el proceso, sé inteligente- tomo ambas manos de la joven y besó sus nudillos.

-¿Ya no te veré?- la voz de la joven denotaba la tristeza en su corazón.

-Por supuesto que sí, pero evitaré estar a solas contigo, espero lo entiendas.

 _"También entrenar contigo, no puedo asegurar el poder controlarme si vuelvo a enfrentarme a ti en combate. Cuando te tomé en brazos e insistí en traerte a mi departamento… Es como si otra parte de mi cuerpo que no fuera mi cerebro me controlara, es como si buscara estar a solas contigo. Y luego, la manera en que me quedé observándote dormir por más de veinte minutos, ahora que lo recuerdo he de haber parecido un completo depravado. Debo mantener mi distancia, debo construir un muro, por tu bien niña"_

-Bien Trunks, lo entiendo y acepto.

 _"Tal vez sea lo mejor. Durante esa pequeña batalla un fuego intenso me quemaba por dentro, un deseo hacia ti surgió de la nada. Fue gratamente placentero sentir toda esa energía fluyendo entre nuestros cuerpos combatientes. Desde siempre me ha estimulado demasiado entrenar, a tal grado que en ocasiones he terminado haciendo cosas en el baño que jamás admitiré en voz alta. Yo lo llamo mi enfermedad, porque no creo que sea normal. Pero hoy… la intensidad se multiplicó, y fuiste tú quien lo provocó con tu presencia y gran ki, no puedo entender cómo es que de la noche a la mañana surgió esta atracción, me gustas Trunks, acepto que me gustas mucho, y es por eso que es preciso guardar distancia, eres como un hermano para mí, y quiero que así continúe"_

El joven empresario tomó la iniciativa en aquello que ambos morían por hacer. Bajó su boca a un par de centímetros de los labios de Pan.

-Ya que no sucederá de nuevo… ¿puedo besarte una última vez?- susurró sobre los labios de su amiga.

La guerrera respondió por inercia rodeando el cuello masculino y pegando sus bocas. De nuevo se encontraban sumergidos en los brazos del otro, en ese instante no existió diferencia de edad entre ellos. Ambos tenían claro que ese sería el último beso, por lo que habría que disfrutarlo al máximo. Trunks apretó su abrazo, pegándola por completo a sus músculos, aspiró su aroma llenando sus pulmones de esa esencia que lo cautivaba. Con las palmas de sus manos abiertas disfrutaba del tacto, agradeció a su madre por haber creado esa tela, que a pesar de su resistencia se podía tocar suave al tacto y mejor aún, permitía palpar cada músculo y curva de la muchacha, le apretó las caderas de manera posesiva, por un momento deseó no soltar su agarre jamás en su vida.

Pan por su lado, subió las manos a la cabeza del guerrero, enredó sus dedos entre las medianamente largas hebras lilas que se habían convertido en parte del atractivo del empresario.

Se mordieron los labios con suavidad, utilizaron sus lenguas para acariciarse los labios, encontrándose varias veces ellas mismas en el proceso, rosándose y saboreando el embriagante sabor del otro. Hasta que el aire les faltó en los pulmones, había llegado el momento de cortar la magia.

-Gracias Pan, exquisito beso- aspiró y besó brevemente la frente de la muchacha, al fin soltando su posesivo abrazo.

-Ajá- musitó mareada por las recientes sensaciones, con una extraña sensación en el estómago.

-Te llevo a casa- ofreció caballerosamente separándose tres pasos de la muchacha.

-No, una guerrera súper saiyajin ya no necesita niñera- declinó la oferta de su amigo.

-Niñero querrás decir- respondió ofendido.

La joven sonrió ante el comentario de su amigo.

-Por cierto Trunks… ¿No tenías mil pendientes el día de hoy?

-Recién había terminado mi último pendiente. Me relajaba en un café… nada importante. Por nada del mundo me perdería de ese momento crucial en tu vida, la primera vez que te transformas en súper saiyajin. Así hubiera perdido millones por salir volando de la sala de juntas, lo hubiese hecho.

 ****FIN DEL FLASHBACK****

Después de contarle a su progenitor parte de aquella plática guardó silencio, esperando la respuesta de su padre. El príncipe lo miraba de frente, serio, atento al relato con ambas manos en su botella vacía sobre la mesa.

-Por lo que me cuentas tal parece que la mocosa estuvo de acuerdo en guardar distancia.

Trunks asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo cual significa que ella también se ve atraída hacia ti y probablemente tiene el mismo problema mental. Por lo que alejarse es aparentemente la solución. Me pregunto si… ¿Lo soportaran?

-No le veo problema. El último año escasas veces nos vimos, tengo la seguridad de que es algo pasajero.

-Pero no se atraían antes, ahora que ambos incrementaron su ki, es posible que se deseen a pesar de la lejanía. Por instinto sus cuerpos buscan un guerrero poderoso para engendrar, creo que es lo que les sucede.

-Es lo mejor padre, ella no puede y no hay marcha atrás.

-Me temo que tienen razón. Aún está el asunto de divertirse juntos por un tiempo.

-Eso no sucederá- contestó ofendido. –Ya te dije que no soy un pedófilo.

-Lo decía solo para molestar. En fin, ustedes saben.

…

-Corta esas cebollas por favor hija.

-Sí abuelita- se apresuró a tomar el cuchillo y cortar con la precisión de un chef.

-Haz mejorado mucho hija, a este paso pronto estarás cocinando igual o mejor que yo.

Pan asintió con una sonrisa de lado, tenía ya tres meses viviendo en casa de su abuela Milk, llegó a un acuerdo con su abuela, viviría bajo sus reglas hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad, en poco más de cinco meses, tiempo en el que le seguiría el juego a la matriarca.

La guerrera lo tomó como una lección de vida, tomar todo lo que tuviera que aprender y quedarse solo con lo deseado. Tenía planeado mostrarle a su abuela que era capaz de hacer sacrificios para cumplir caprichos ajenos, así en el futuro, no la siguiera tachando de egoísta. Durante su estancia en casa de su abuela, aprovechó la oportunidad para dejar claro cuál era su personalidad y de paso ser aceptada por ser ella misma y no por lo que representaba ante los ojos de la mujer madura.

Su rutina consistía en levantarse temprano para ir a la escuela, dedicar tiempo extra al estudio y tareas, lecciones de cocina, lo cual le agradaba a la joven. Las tareas domésticas la pusieron a rabiar en las primeras semanas, donde las realizaba maldiciendo, pero gracias a la ayuda de su tío Goten les encontró el lado divertido, al menos podía escuchar música al sacudir, fregar, tallar, pulir y demás necesidades que se requieren para tener una casa en orden.

Los fines de semana asistía a unas clases de etiqueta que su abuela logró conseguir. Al menos podía vestir como ella deseara, pero con algún que otro toque más femenino de lo acostumbrado, de vez en cuando vestía una que otra falda que en un acto de rebeldía las usaba demasiado cortas, para mala suerte de Milk, pero al fin y al cabo faldas con zapatos en vez de pantaloneras flojas y calzado deportivo, por lo que la dejaba usarlas, no sin antes recordarle que enseñaba de más.

Esa tarde Pan recién regresaba de sus clases de etiqueta, por fin tendría unas horas libres para descansar y no hacer absolutamente nada. Estaría sola en casa de sus abuelos, quienes habían salido a comer a un restaurante en familia, con tantos pendientes que tuvo la joven esa semana, se había escusado de no poder acompañarlos, diciendo que debía estudiar. Oficialmente tenía la tarde libre y sola para estar en pijama y ver alguna película.

No logró encontrar nada de interés en el televisor, el cansancio la dominó poco a poco hasta que cerró los ojos por unos minutos.

-¡¿Pero qué?!- se reincorporó en su cama.

Sintió las energías del príncipe y su vástago moverse a lo lejos, muy al norte de la capital del oeste. A pesar de la lejanía de los guerreros, percibía a la perfección ambos ki, se encontraban en batalla, era seguro que entrenaban utilizando gran parte de su abrumador poder.

 _"Qué envidia, yo aquí aburrida y ellos entrenando. Deseo tanto poder ir… pero prometí no entrenar mientras viva aquí. ¡Rayos! Cuando retorne a mis entrenamientos estaré oxidada. También está el trato entre Trunks y yo, no debo ir. Ese engreído no había elevado tanto su ki desde su regreso"_

Sin darse cuenta comenzó a acariciarse con sus manos, recordó aquel último beso con el híbrido, la dureza de sus músculos presionándola, la dureza presionando su cadera cuando lo tuvo sobre ella. De pronto se encontró con una enorme necesidad de placer, no es que no lo hubiera hecho antes, de hecho se consideraba una experta en la autoexploración y satisfacción que podía lograr con sus propios dedos. Retiró su pijama y calzoncillos. Así, desnuda se tocó como deseaba ser tocada, cada vez que el ki de Trunks ascendía, ella incrementaba sus caricias, presionando más la carne, humedeciendo más su intimidad. Al compás de la lejana pelea, la joven fantaseó por vez primera con el cuerpo de su amigo, se lo imaginó en el traje de batalla desgarrado después de luchar contra ella, pegado a cada centímetro de su piel, con el cabello suelto y despeinado, sudoroso y jadeando.

Mientras tanto, el empresario continuaba con su entrenamiento ajeno a las fantasías que despertaba en ese preciso momento en su joven amiga, la cual logró la satisfacción deseada justo después de sentir el enorme ataque big bang que el guerrero ejecutó contra su oponente.

 _"Kami… eso fue genial. ¿Cómo será hacerlo de verdad?"_ Suspiró entre jadeos con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

….

 ** _Bien, al fin terminé el capítulo. No lo había dicho, pero muchas de las escenas están inspiradas en vivencias personales. Como por ejemplo, cuando mi mamá me inscribió en clases de etiqueta, cosa que me ayudó mucho ya que yo era introvertida e insegura, gracias a esas clases y un curso de modelaje aprendí a desenvolverme y sentir más seguridad. Son tantas las escenas plasmadas en este fanfic de mi vida y personas que conozco._**

 **Adelanto:**

["Mi vida está siendo consumida en actividades que no me llenan, es hora de darme un maldito gusto"]

[-Es mi decisión Trunks… no eres quién para tomar decisiones por mí.]

[-Quiero sentirme mujer, no estoy pidiendo tu opinión… estoy informándote.]

* * *

 **¡Un aviso! La historia también se encuentra en WATTPAD, con fotografías en algunos capítulos para enriquecer la experiencia, por si gustan dar un vistazo.**

...


	15. Orgullo y tradición - Capítulo 15

**Orgullo y tradición – Capítulo 15**

Capsule Corp se distinguía por llevar a las personas tecnología de primera necesidad, siempre con la más alta calidad. Desde que el primogénito de la señora Briefs asumió la presidencia, se respiraba un aire renovado alrededor de la institución. Siendo un visionario nato, modernizó las instalaciones, creó nuevas alianzas, implementó un nuevo código de trabajo en el que incluía innumerables beneficios para todos quienes trabajaban para él, que al fin y al cabo se remuneraba gratamente en el producto final y las enormes ganancias que generaba.

Desde hacía tiempo tenía la idea de ampliar su mercado hacia el espacio. Él era muy consciente de todas las culturas extraterrestres que existían. Había hablado con Jaco y su madre sobre sus planes, visualizaba el logotipo de su empresa en artículos utilizados en algún planeta lejano, verlo materializado lo llenaría de orgullo.

-Le agradezco mucho por dedicarme un poco de su valioso tiempo señor Briefs.

-No es nada, desde hace tiempo que le debía esta entrevista señor White, tome asiento por favor- le señaló la silla frente a su escritorio.

-Gracias- tomó asiento. El reportero sacó una pequeña grabadora. -Bien, ¿podemos comenzar?

Briefs asintió con la cabeza. -Comencemos entonces.

-Hay un fuerte alboroto en los medios, después de la última rueda de prensa que dio hace unos días en la Capital Central.

-Estoy enterado… Creo que he agitado las aguas- respondió riendo por lo bajo.

-Su actitud me indica que creó todo este alboroto a propósito.

-No es así, tenía alguna idea de que causaría revuelo, pero creo que la reacción de los medios y su gran imaginación para especular me han sorprendido.

-Imagino que son metáforas esas frases, donde mencionó que llevaría la tecnología creada por Capsule Corp fuera de nuestro sistema solar, o el decir que usted mismo posee parte de sangre extraterrestre.

-Te equivocas, lo dije de manera literal- cruzó los dedos de sus manos sobre el escritorio, disfrutando de la reacción en el rostro del reportero.

-Sí, la inteligencia de su madre definitivamente parece de otro mundo- comentó con la creencia de que su interlocutor seguía usando metáforas.

Trunks esbozó una sonrisa.

-No es mi madre la que tiene origen extraterrestre. Es mi padre, y no, no es metáfora. Él viene del espacio, llegó pocos años antes de que yo naciera.

El reportero quedó en silencio con la boca a medio cerrar. Era de dominio público el humor negro que solía cargarse el licenciado Briefs. En el pasado, la prensa había sido víctima de bromas por parte del empresario, quien lograba confundirlos con frases que se prestaban a varias interpretaciones, con el único fin de divertirse un poco con las especulaciones que surgían de dichas confusiones.

-Ahh…

-¿Lo he dejado sin habla señor White?- se recargó en su silla, siempre disfrutaba de causar conmoción en la prensa, inclusive se abstenía de negar la infinidad de rumores falsos sobre sus supuestas conquistas amorosas.

-¿Qué puedo decir? No me esperaba esa… confesión.

-Verá… como dije en la pasada rueda de prensa, vamos a ampliar nuestro comercio a un nivel mucho más ambicioso. Vivimos en un mundo mucho más extenso de lo que imaginamos, en otros planetas existe ese conocimiento, se han beneficiado de alianzas con otros, retroalimentando sus conocimientos. Es hora de que la tierra participe de esa retroalimentación. Para dar ese paso, primero que nada debemos ser conscientes de lo que nos rodea. Ya basta de esta miopía en la que han vivido los terrícolas. No estamos solos y el haber permanecido aislados nos ha retrasado considerablemente, prácticamente estamos en la edad de piedra a comparación de otras civilizaciones, eso nos pone en desventaja.

-Perdón que insista en mi incredulidad… ¿Todo esto que usted menciona es completamente cierto?

-Tan cierto como que nos encontramos sentados aquí mismo- respondió con tono serio.

-Le creo entonces… y aquellos con quienes piensa ampliar el mercado, ¿son de fiar?

-Absolutamente. En unos días parto hacia una reunión con el rey de la galaxia. La patrulla intergaláctica estará presente. Será una cumbre entre planetas pacíficos que buscan reafirmar alianzas, será la primera vez que la tierra tendrá presencia en dicho evento.

-¿Por qué usted y no un político? Si me permite el atrevimiento.

-Ese tema ya lo hablé con nuestro presidente, se encuentra al tanto de todo. Además mi padre me acompañará, él conoce de primera mano el cuadrante donde nos dirigimos, conoce el teje y maneje de los asuntos del espacio. Por otra parte, no es cualquier ciudadano, él es el príncipe de su extinto planeta.

-¿Extinto… príncipe?- inquirió confundido.

-No pienso entrar en más detalles sobre mi padre sin su autorización. Es todo lo que puedo decir por el momento.

…

El sol brillaba a lo alto, motivo para disfrutar del cielo despejado. En la famosa corporación, los Briefs se relajaban en la alberca después de una ajetreada tarde.

-Por tu culpa no dejan de hacerme preguntas estúpidas en la escuela- reclamó Bra molesta.

-Aunque no lo creas hermanita pensé en todos los escenarios posibles, eso incluye tu vida escolar- agitaba despreocupado sus pies en el agua mientras se sostenía del borde de la alberca.

-Tsk, por tu culpa ahora tengo que esconderme. Apuesto a que no tardarán en ponerme algún apodo.

-Lo siento mucho, es un mal necesario. Sabes bien lo importante que es abrirles los ojos a las demás personas. Poco a poco se irán acostumbrando.

-No entiendo cómo lo tomas tan a la ligera.

-Es natural que a tu edad hagas drama por todo.

El híbrido recibió una gran salpicada de agua en la cara por parte de su hermana, que utilizó una ráfaga de ki para arrojarla con fuerza sobrehumana.

-Espero haberle quitado la sed señor- se levantó molesta caminando hacia el interior de la propiedad.

-¿Qué le hiciste a tu hermana?- preguntó Bulma acercándose a la alberca con una botella de bloqueador solar en mano.

-Está molesta por las recientes entrevistas que he dado- respondió sentándose en el borde de la alberca con las piernas dentro del agua.

La científica lanzó su toalla a un camastro y avanzó hacia su hijo para sentarse a su lado.

Trunks desvió la mirada hacia las ventanas de la enorme casa. La visión de su vanidosa madre en bikini color negro lo incomodó, se supone que una mujer de su edad debe lucir más madura y vestir más recatada, pero no la gran Bulma Briefs, que a pesar de ser madre de un licenciado y una adolescente, se daba el lujo de utilizar atrevidos bikinis.

-Imagino… pero es un mal necesario si queremos ampliar nuestros conocimientos y formar parte de la alianza interplanetaria.

-Eso mismo le dije. Ya se le pasará- dijo despreocupado.

-¿Qué tal va todo lo que tienes que finiquitar antes de tu viaje?- entregó la botella de bloqueador a su hijo. -¿Me harías el favor de ponerme en la espalda?- se volteó de espalda levantando su cabello azul.

El híbrido puso del contenido en su mano para untarlo. De niño le era muy natural untar la crema en la espalda de su madre, pero ahora que ya era un hombre le inquietaba la piel y cuerpo de infarto que la científica conservaba.

Titubeó con la crema en su mano pensando por dónde comenzar.

-¡Dame eso mocoso!- Ordenó Vegeta arrebatando la botella de la mano de su hijo.

El príncipe llegó justo a tiempo para no perderse de una actividad que realmente disfrutaba hacer. Poner bloqueador a su mujer.

-Toda tuya padre- se hizo a un lado ocultando una risita que por suerte para él, su padre no observó.

Bulma por su parte se mordió los labios tratando de ocultar las ganas de reír. Su esposo había parecido un celoso, aunque sabía de sobra que no tenía celos para con su hijo. Ella sabía que Vegeta encontraba fascinante aplicarle la crema, podía sentir el latido del corazón del hombre incrementarse al momento de pasar las manos con lentitud por toda la superficie de su espalda y hombros. Siempre aplicaba una generosa cantidad de la crema, la esparcía con cuidado, acariciando la tersa piel, demostrando lo mucho que ella seguía gustándole en cada toque.

-¿Celoso de su hijo… príncipe?- volteo la cara hacia un lado, casi susurrando para no ser escuchada por el híbrido que se había zambutido al agua de nuevo.

-¿De un novato? Jamás...- acercó sus labios a un oído de su mujer para finalizar su frase -terrícola.

No pasó desapercibida la manera tan próxima en que sus progenitores se hablaban entre cuchicheos.

-Voy a mi departamento- salió del agua de un enérgico salto.

-Antes de que te retires hijo… ¿se alargó la junta el día de ayer?

-No mamá- respondió tomando su toalla.

-Supongo que fue mi imaginación verte salir de la sala de juntas, una hora después de que se retiraron los inversionistas-. Entrecerró los ojos mirándolo -Excepto la señorita Graham.

-¿Hmp?

-Sí, agradece que sólo yo los vi. Prometiste no mezclar el trabajo con el placer.

-No lo hago- mintió.

-Sabes que es inútil mentirle a tu madre mocoso. Así que acéptalo de una vez y no pierdas tu tiempo en escusas baratas.

Vegeta deseaba estar a solas con su mujer y esa pequeña charla entre madre e hijo lo estaba impacientando.

Al verse descubierto, el híbrido encogió los hombros.

-Disculpa mamá, no fue mi intención. No se repetirá.

-Eso espero. No solo eso, la relación o como se llame que tienes con la señorita Graham Se termina- ordenó.

-No tengo ninguna relación y no es una señorita, te recuerdo que es divorciada- dijo secando su cuerpo con la toalla.

-¿Desde cuándo se ven?

-Desde que regresó.

-Eso me hace pensar que ya tenían algo desde antes.

-Nada importante, fue mucho antes de que se casara. Lo que tenemos no tiene importancia, es solo una amiga.

-Lo que sea Trunks, no quiero que se repita… y menos en la sala de juntas. Ya no podré ver esa mesa igual que antes. ¿Quién sabe qué cosas habrán hecho ahí?

-¿Cómo sabes que utilizamos la mesa?- lanzó una sonrisa socarrona.

Bulma lo miró molesta. -Arrgg Trunks. No quiero problemas con su padre por una aventura sin sentido. ¡Si pierdo ese contrato, tú mismo me pagarás cada centavo que vale!

-Listo- dijo Vegeta finalizando de esparcir el bloqueador en la espalda, hombros y brazos de su mujer. -¡Ya veo por qué te gusta tanto trabajar mocoso!

El híbrido aceptó el hecho de que no habría forma de ganar esa batalla contra sus padres. De por sí, separados eran difícil de vencer, juntos no vendría al caso hacer el esfuerzo, en un santiamén lo despellejarían vivo.

-Sí mamá, no se repetirá. Me voy a mi departamento.

Tomó la mochila que contenía su ropa y se elevó por los cielos con prisa, huyendo de otro interrogatorio por parte de su madre.

-Es un hombre sin hembra, no le veo el problema en que descargue un poco de tensión- opinó Vegeta.

-Que la descargue en otro lado, no en la compañía, y menos con una mujer que podría poner en riesgo una importante alianza.

-Puedo asegurar que aprendió su lección, por lo menos en la sala de juntas.

-Eww voy a tener que cambiar esa mesa.

-Ja, ja, ja… Como si no hubiéramos hecho cosas en la mesa de la cocina, donde han comido nuestros hijos.

-No es lo mismo- se sentó de nuevo en el borde de la alberca estirando un brazo hacia el príncipe.

-¿Sabes Bulma? Ese intento de atuendo que vistes me recordó aquel que usaste hace años. La primera vez que consideré en la posibilidad de sembrarte a mi hijo.

 ****FLASHBACK****

-Joven y apuesto Vegeta, que gusto verlo- saludó Panchy canturreando alegremente, como siempre que lo veía solía hacerlo.

El príncipe respondió solo con un desganado asentimiento de cabeza.

-¿Ha visto a la terrícola vulgar?- preguntó con tono de voz áspera.

-Ohh. ¿Te refieres a mi hija?

Vegeta sonrió de lado. _"Ja… Hasta su propia madre la considera vulgar"_

-Exactamente- respondió secamente entrecerrando sus ojos, buscando el débil ki de la mujer.

-Se tomó un…

-Olvídelo-. Pasó del lado de Panchy con prisa.

 _"Por culpa de mi enojo pasé por alto buscar a esa hembra por medio de su insípido ki"_

Corrió por los pasillos de la corporación hasta que llegó al jardín trasero, lugar de donde provenía la energía de la mujer.

La visualizó con facilidad, tumbada boca abajo en un camastro tomando el sol en un bikini color negro. Se acercó a un metro de ella, la mirada del guerrero recorrió cada centímetro de la piel de la mujer, maravillado por las similitudes con su raza.

 _"Si la vulgar tuviera cola y cabello negro sería tan parecida. Tal vez por esa similitud Kakaroto pudo tener descendencia"_

La sombra proyectada por el príncipe fue percibida por Bulma.

-Ahh hola Vegeta- lo saludó con amabilidad al reconocerlo.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces perdiendo el tiempo aquí?- inquirió levantando una ceja con su pose de brazos cruzados.

Bulma se volteó boca arriba, recargando su peso sobre sus codos, por primera vez el príncipe pudo apreciar el par de atributos que la terrícola poseía, pues con la diminuta prenda no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

-¿Qué no vez? Tomando el sol. Hazte a un lado por favor, me lo estas tapando- agitó una manó haciendo una señal para que se retire.

-Mira bien cómo te diriges hacia el príncipe de los saiyajines, insignificante terrícola- siseo, -no estoy al mismo nivel que los insectos con los que sueles tratar- giró su cabeza mirándola de soslayo.

-Bien su majestad- se levantó haciendo una falsa reverencia. -¿A qué debo el honor… acaso piensa unirse a mi día de descanso?

Vegeta frunció más su ceño ante el sarcasmo atrevido de la mujer.

 _"Así que tienes más agallas de las que imaginaba. Vamos a ver cómo reaccionas ante esto"_

La mirada fría del guerrero se ensombreció de pronto, la tomó por el cuello con la mano izquierda y procedió a crear una esfera de ki en su mano derecha, la que acercó hacia el pecho de la mujer.

-Algunas últimas palabras terrícola- dijo con la mirada llena de frialdad, relamiendo sus labios, mostrando lo feliz que lo hacía extinguir una vida.

 _"Ahora sí, mujer. Ruega y llora como todos lo hacen… humíllate ante mí, quiero ver tus límites"_

-No me das miedo príncipe de nada, te recuerdo que ya no tienes planeta- lo retó golpeando con su rodilla las partes nobles del guerrero.

Gracias a sus reflejos, alcanzó a interceptar la rodilla de la mujer.

 _"¿Pero qué le pasa a esta mujer? Sabe que la puedo matar en el momento que desee"_

-¿A qué horas piensas cumplir tu amenaza… principito?- inquirió con la cara roja, pues la presión en su cuello había aumentado levemente.

Confundido por la acción de la mujer, reaccionó de manera contraria a como estaba acostumbrado a actuar. Soltó a Bulma y desapareció la esfera de energía.

Se cruzó de brazos nuevamente y la miró con detenimiento entrecerrando los ojos.

-Agradece que necesito de tu talento en cuestiones técnicas... En vez de perder el tiempo muévete hacia la nave. Acaba de sufrir un desperfecto.

 _"Sabía que no me haría nada, es solo un pretencioso"_

-Tendrás que esperar a que termine mi descanso. No es mi culpa que destruyas todo lo que _tocas._

 _"De nuevo su insolencia… Esta mujer sí que es dura de domar, al igual que las de mi planeta…. Cada vez me gusta más la idea"_ La tomó por la muñeca apretando ligeramente su agarre, atento a cada gesto de la científica quien gimió levemente. _"Al menos tengo la certeza de que nuestros genes son compatibles, no como los intentos fallidos de Nappa, donde las pocas que quedaron preñadas no llegaron a término, inclusive cuatro hembras murieron al no poder con un embrión de una raza tan poderosa"_

-Te equivocas mujer, no destruyo todo lo que toco, de lo contrario ya estarías muerta- giró sobre sus talones para encaminarse hacia la propiedad. -Recuérdalo holgazana, mañana a primera hora quiero esa nave reparada… y lleva un atuendo menos vulgar- entrecerró la mirada y agregó solo para fastidiarla, -a menos que te guste exhibirte- aprovechó que Bulma rodó los ojos con arrogancia, para escanear con rapidez el cuerpo femenino una vez más, guardando en su mente la gratificante imagen, que se quedaría grabada en su memoria a pesar de las décadas.

 ****FIN DEL FLASHBACK****

-Apuesto a que no imaginabas que a pesar de los años, seguiría luciendo tan bella como en aquel entonces.

-Lo que no imaginaba, es que te haría más de un hijo mujer.

…

-La comida estuvo deliciosa Pan, en especial el okonomiyaki, sencillamente exquisito- Goten se chupó los dedos después del cumplido a su sobrina.

-Todo el crédito es para mi abuelita, ella me enseño a cocinarlo.

-Ya sabía yo que tienes el toque. En poco tiempo estarás preparada para ser la esposa perfecta- dijo Milk.

Pan guardó silencio ante el comentario de su abuela, le molestaba la mente tan cuadrada de la matriarca, de cómo visualizaba el futuro de su nieta, únicamente como la mujer de alguien. No le molestaba la idea de contraer matrimonio en el futuro, inclusive en un futuro relativamente cercano, pero no deseaba que su vida girara en torno a su esposo e hijos. Ella esperaba hacer más de su vida, su madre y abuela eran felices con el hecho de haberse casado muy jóvenes y desempeñar impecablemente el rol de amas de casa, pero por el contrario la señora Bulma había tenido mil aventuras antes de ser madre, y no precisamente aventuras con hombres, sino experiencias vividas dignas de un libro de ciencia ficción, agregando a eso el hecho de que sin contar con un título universitario ha creado una infinidad de aparatos y ganado premios importantes. Admiraba a la madre de su amigo, por todo lo que simbolizaba y el miedo que infundía en sujetos realmente poderosos como el mismo príncipe de los saiyajines, Trunks, su abuelo Gokú y el señor Bills.

A veces se reprimía a sí misma por menospreciar el trabajo de su abuela, le parecía repetitivo y aburrido, luego pensaba en lo difícil que era lidiar con su abuelo, las veces que duraba fuera entrenando, sus muertes, su falta de interés por cuestiones maritales. Porque Pan, a pesar de su inexperiencia se daba cuenta de que su abuelo nunca tenía una mirada pícara o un atrevido piropo para su mujer, sin embargo, sus padres si solían cuchichear y reírse sonrojados de sus pláticas secretas, en algunas ocasiones fue testigo de toques y pellizcadas de trasero entre Gohan y Videl. Inclusive entre Bulma y Vegeta había visto cierto tipo de miradas después de comentarios en doble sentido.

Pero su abuela no tenía ese tipo de relación juguetona con su esposo y sentía pena por ella. Antes de vivir en casa de sus abuelos no había sido tan consciente de ese aspecto.

Por esa razón guardaba silencio ante los comentarios que le disgustaban de su abuela, sentía pena por la mujer mayor. Esmerándose siempre por su familia y recibiendo tan poco a cambio. _"Ha de ser que por eso siempre es tan gritona"_ pensaba.

A pesar de sus reflexiones tenía pensado salirse un poco de la tradición de las mujeres en su familia. Quería vivir antes de atarse a un hombre, ella estaba segura que no se enamoraría, pero eso no significaba prescindir de la compañía de un hombre y sus caricias. Para comenzar con su liberación del destino que su abuela le predecía, había tomado una decisión que rompería con una de las reglas que la matriarca le recitó días antes, reglas básicas para ser una esposa intachable.

 _"Mi vida está siendo consumida en actividades que no me llenan, es hora de darme un maldito gusto"_ pensó decidida.

…

Briefs recién llegaba a su departamento después de una enérgica discusión con el alcalde de la ciudad. Maldecía a los funcionarios en general por su manía en mantener en secreto asuntos de importancia para los ciudadanos.

-¡Burócratas imbéciles, olvidan que solo son empleados!- mascullaba molesto.

-Hola señor licenciado aburrido.

Trunks detuvo su paso frente a la puerta de su departamento, escaneó con la mirada a la muchacha delante de él. Recargada en la pared, vistiendo uniforme escolar con su mochila reposando en el piso, a un lado de ella.

 _"Otra vez ese maldito uniforme"_

-Hola Pan. ¿Te escapaste de con tu abuela?

-No. Tengo permiso- se acercó a depositar un beso en la mejilla de su amigo y decirle al oído. -Ella cree que estaré en casa de una amiga preparándonos para un trabajo escolar.

-Ahh. ¿Entonces qué haces aquí? No lo tomes a mal pero, tuve un día fatal y estoy a pocos días de salir a un viaje fuera de la galaxia- dijo con fastidio.

-¿No piensas invitarme a entrar? Maleducado.

-Claro- abrió la puerta y le ofreció a la joven entrar primero, dentro del lugar la invitó a tomar asiento en la sala, la misma donde se habían besado la vez anterior. Lanzó su saco a otro sillón y procedió a aflojar su corbata.

 _"Es ahora o nunca Pan"_ pensó la joven.

-Deja te ayudo- se acercó y desató la molesta prenda, después procedió a desabotonar tres botones. -¿Mejor? No entiendo cómo puedes vestir tan incómodo.

-Es la etiqueta para mi trabajo Pan- contesto contrariado por la acción de la muchacha.

-Etiqueta… estoy harta de esa palabra.

-Estoy enterado por Bra de lo que te ha puesto a hacer Milk. Pobre de ti.

-Tsk… al principio fue una pesadilla. Lo hice porque mi madre me lo pidió para probarle a mi abuela que no soy egoísta y darle la oportunidad de que me conozca mejor y me valore por lo que soy.

-Me parece grandioso Pan, estoy seguro que así será.

-No vine a platicar eso- se acercó de nuevo a su amigo y posó una mano sobre su pecho, delineando sus músculos sobre la camisa.

Tomó la mano de la muchacha para apartarla con suavidad.

-¿Entonces a qué viniste mocosa?- trató de lucir frío.

-Quiero pedirte un favor de amigo. Es algo en lo que solamente tú me puedes ayudar.

-Lo que necesites, sabes que puedes contar conmigo- respondió con su más sincera sonrisa.

 _"Suéltalo ya Pan… es ahora o nunca, no seas cobarde. Demuéstrale a este hombre que he dejado de ser una mocosa"_

Tomó aire antes de hablar -¡Quiero que me hagas mujer!

Trunks permaneció en silencio, observando algún indicio en el rostro de su amiga que le indicara que se trataba de una broma.

-Buena broma Pan, pero en el lugar y con la persona errónea para caer en ella.

-Nunca antes había hablado más enserio.

-¿Y por qué habría yo de hacerlo?

-Porque eres mi amigo en el que más confío, tienes experiencia y tengo la seguridad de que puedo contar con tu discreción, no alardearás con tus amigos como lo haría cualquier otro de mis amigos. _"Y porque realmente se me antoja"_ Inconscientemente mordió su labio inferior enfrentando la mirada azul del confundido Trunks.

-Claro que no alardearía, pues terminaría preso-. Dijo riendo con nerviosismo.

-Te repito que no es una broma- acotó señalándolo con el dedo índice.

-Pan… eres una niña.

-Arrgg- en un movimiento rápido se sacó la camisa del uniforme, mostrando su blanco sostén. -Una niña no tiene esto- señaló sus senos.

El híbrido levantó la camisa tapando el pecho de la joven. -No hagas eso mujer, eres menor de edad. Ya habíamos hablado sobre eso.

-Lo sé Trunks, por eso acudo a ti, porque no te aprovecharías de la situación. Soy una amiga y quiero ser tu amiga con derechos por una noche… solo eso. No es enamoramiento, es curiosidad, la mayoría de mis amigas lo han hecho y yo quiero conocer ese mundo.

-¿Acaso no recuerdas las reglas que jamás rompo? Contigo rompería la mayoría. NO PAN.

La muchacha tomó su camisa de las manos de su amigo.

-¿Es acaso porque me veo fea con el cabello corto? No entiendo, habías dicho que te gusto- dijo molesta.

-No es eso Pan, el cabello así te queda perfecto. Es solo que eres muy joven, tiene que ser con alguien de tu edad, no con un señor aburrido como me llamas.

-¿Quién lo dice?- inquirió con los puños cerrados a los lados.

-¡YO!

-Es mi decisión Trunks… no eres quién para tomar decisiones por mí.

-Soy un adulto y eres mi amiga, por supuesto que puedo dar mi opinión.

-No pensé que me humillarías de esta manera- se volvió a poner la camisa. -Me voy, en la calle sobran hombres con cojones.

-No seas infantil, estás haciendo un berrinche-. La tomó del brazo. -No hagas algo de lo que te vayas a arrepentir.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo, nadie te dice día con día como sentarte, como comer, como vestir… inclusive el recordarte que es tu obligación mantener la castidad para tu esposo.

Trunks abrazó a la joven y le acarició su corta melena. -Espera tu momento mujer, no debe ser precisamente con tu esposo, pero que sea con quien desees y no para dar la contraria a tus mayores.

-Quiero sentirme mujer, no estoy pidiendo tu opinión… estoy informándote- se soltó del abrazo y avanzó hasta la puerta.

-Al menos prométeme que lo pensaras Pan, no quiero que te lastimen.

-No lo harán, no pienso hacerlo enamorada, no cometeré tu mismo error. Adiós… disculpa la molestia- salió dando un portazo.

 _"Pan, no quiero que estés molesta conmigo antes de partir por tantos meses fuera del planeta"_

 _…._

 **Buen día, he pensado hacer un fanfic sobre mi versión que he ido planteado sobre Vegeta y Bulma, ampliar la historia de los flashback y abordar un poco la época en la que Vegeta era un soldado de Freezer. Obviamente al terminar este proyecto.**

...


	16. Orgullo y tradición - Capítulo 16

**Orgullo y tradición – Capítulo 16**

Una nave espacial con el logotipo de Capsule Corp, atravesaba con éxito el enorme cinturón de rocas espaciales que se interponía en su camino.

-Fueron demasiados papá- cansado el híbrido, soltó el volante de la nave, relajando su cuerpo en el asiento del piloto.

-Era de esperarse, es porque aquí se encontraba un planeta que dicen destruyó en padre de Freezer, hace mucho tiempo antes de que yo naciera.

-¡Ohh ya veo! Qué pena.

-Ja… no sabes lo divertido que era, lo más probable es que fuera un planeta lleno de sabandijas- respondió con un brillo intenso en los ojos que heló a Trunks.

-Créeme padre, es algo que no quiero experimentar en mi vida.

-Podrías explotar un planeta deshabitado. De hecho, entre los saiyajines de élite, había una tradición… cuando el hijo llegaba a la edad de diez años, el padre lo acompañaba a un planeta ocupado para observar la manera en la que su descendiente terminaba con las sabandijas que lo habitaban, finalizando con la gratificante experiencia de volar el planeta en millones de fragmentos.

-¿Acaso no los vendían? ¿Para qué serviría un planeta destruido?

-Esos planetas tenían bajo valor. Por otro lado, el mocoso debía demostrar su nivel de poder y falta de empatía para considerarlo guerrero- dijo con total naturalidad.

-¿Alguno se negó a hacer tal cosa?

-No que yo sepa, de haberlo hecho se le consideraría una deshonra, lo más probable es que el padre, ahí mismo lo eliminase, pues un hijo con esa debilidad era inconcebible.

-Yo no lo haría y lo sabes. ¿Por qué no me has matado?

-No voy a negarte que al poco tiempo de nacer lo consideré seriamente. Luego, una serie de sucesos me hicieron cambiar de opinión.

-¿Cuáles?

-No tiene caso ya, lo importante es que descubrí que tenías mucho potencial… y no me equivoque al dejarte vivir- respondió secamente, lo que denotaba que no deseaba seguir con esa conversación.

-Comprendo papá y no te juzgo.

-Solo eso faltaba mocoso. ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a nuestro destino?- preguntó Vegeta mirando por la ventana.

-Veamos…- tecleó con rapidez el teclado del tablero principal. -Según la computadora un par de días si continuamos con esta velocidad.

-Bien, ya necesito estirarme un poco, en ese planeta hay un valle perfecto para entrenar- dijo tronando los dedos de sus manos, luego dirigió la vista hacia su hijo que lo veía con cara de horror. -No pongas esa cara, te aseguro que en dicho valle no existen seres vivos, podremos entrenar como es debido. Los seres vivos se encuentran en otro extremo, en las ciudades y no se acercan al valle debido a lo agreste de su clima. En la ciudad más grande tienen comida y alojamiento aceptable, pero no bebas de su cerveza, huele a orines.

-Parece que todo está en orden- se levantó de la silla estirando su cuerpo. -Voy a dormir papá, nos vemos en unas horas.

Vegeta respondió asintiendo con la cabeza para retornar su vista hacia la ventana.

Trunks se recostó en su cama, el cansancio le cerró los parpados de inmediato.

 _"Navegar una nave es mucho más trabajo del que pensé que sería, antes de salir de la tierra"_

Pronto se quedó profundamente dormido.

Se despertó en la cama de su departamento, vistiendo únicamente unos calzoncillos ajustados de color gris.

Caminó tallando sus ojos, continuaba somnoliento. Tomó un jugo de naranja de su refrigerador y se dispuso a ver televisión en su sala. Con pereza cambiaba los canales, no encontraba nada de su interés, finalmente lo dejó donde transmitían un concierto de rock, banda algo pasada de moda para las nuevas generaciones, pero a él le transmitía nostalgia de sus años de secundaria y aquellos primeros conciertos a los que acudió con su mejor amigo Goten.

Sumergido en sus pasados recuerdos bebía del jugo, no lograba dejar de sentir esa molesta somnolencia, probablemente debería regresar a la cama y dormir un poco más.

-Despertaste temprano- la voz de una mujer lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Pan?

Volteó la cara hacia dónde provenía aquella voz tan conocida.

La joven lo miraba divertida desde el umbral que lleva a su habitación, vestía su uniforme escolar, pero sin calcetas ni zapatos, también se encontraba medio revuelta su negra melena.

Caminó hacia él, Trunks no comprendía qué hacía su amiga ahí, y esa sensación de adormecimiento que continuaba molestándolo lo confundía aún más.

Talló los ojos tratando aclarar su vista, pero fue en vano.

-Mocosa. ¿Qué haces aquí? Te va a castigar tu abuela Milk.

-¿Ya olvidaste que dije una mentirilla para conseguir un permiso especial?- Se acomodó a horcajadas sobre él.

-Bájate Pan… no es correcto- ordenó contrariado.

Pan soltó una pequeña risita juguetona. -¡Vaya, vaya! El experimentado licenciado Briefs se ha sonrojado-. Puso ambas manos sobre los hombros del hombre, acariciando la piel en el proceso.

-Bájate mocosa- tragó saliva intentando sonar severo.

-¿Si no, qué?

-No estoy jugando.

-Yo tampoco-. Se acercó al híbrido y le acarició los labios con su lengua, en un movimiento lento.

En vano intentó empujar con suavidad a la muchacha. Ella le sonrió apretando su agarre.

-Anoche estuviste insaciable, señor no tan aburrido Briefs. Hoy es mi turno para complacerte- bajó las manos hacia los pectorales, acariciando la piel del guerrero, palpando con sus pequeños dedos cada músculo, recorriéndolos en suaves movimientos circulares.

-¿Anoche?- inquirió contrariado.

Pan se sonrojó aún más. -Anoche… quiero repetirlo.

Dudoso volteó hacia los lados, trataba de encontrar algún indicio que le diera una señal de lo que sucedía.

-No… lo… recuerdo Pan. ¿Qué hice?

-Te lo recordaré con hechos.

Tomó las manos del guerrero y las posó sobre sus piernas, subiendo con movimientos lentos por sus muslos por debajo de su falda escolar. La electrizante sensación bajo las yemas de sus dedos fue suficiente para encenderlo. Continuó su recorrido hasta las caderas de la muchacha, sintiendo solo su cálida piel. Levantó la falda contrariado y luego la miró a los ojos.

-¿Dónde quedaron tus calzoncillos mujer?

La joven se mordió el labio inferior. -Es toda tu culpa, los dejaste inservibles anoche.

-Yo no… tú y yo nunca…

La joven reanudó sus caricias en el pecho del guerrero, pero ahora de manera más audaz, lamió el cuello del hombre y bajó las manos hacia la entrepierna de Trunks, al sentir el rose dejó escapar un leve gemido.

-Estás jugando con fuego mocosa- apretó su agarre en las caderas y le mordió el labio inferior a Pan.

-¿Acaso ignoras que tengo tendencias de piromaniaca? Tengo pensado iniciar un incendio ahorita mismo- se frotó contra el miembro de Trunks, aun prisionero en los calzoncillos.

-¿Estas segura?- mordió la barbilla de la muchacha.

-Te lo voy a demostrar- en un ágil movimiento quitó su camisa.

Los ojos del híbrido se agrandaron al observar que no llevaba sostén debajo. Por inercia llevó las manos a los montes, con sus pulgares acarició los rosáceos pezones, causando que se irguieran tanto como lo estaba su miembro. Pan gimió ante el tacto.

-No sabes lo estimulantes que son tus gemidos mocosa- la tomó de la nuca acercándola a él, fundiéndose en un apasionado beso.

Pan rodeó el cuello de Trunks con un posesivo abrazo, correspondiendo el beso con el mismo ardor. Comenzó a mover sus caderas, frotando su pubis contra el miembro aprisionado del guerrero, los calzoncillos de él era lo único que lo separaba de su tan deseado objetivo.

Continuó frotándose contra él, el placer hizo que se irguiera hacia atrás, dejando sus senos a total disposición de la boca de Trunks, quien gozoso comenzó a saborearlos y mordisquearlos al tiempo que imitaba los movimientos de la muchacha, logrando sentir la humedad en su ropa interior, proveniente de los fluidos de ambos.

Briefs se encontraba perdido entre la sinfonía de gemidos, olor y sabor de la muchacha, le faltaba poco para llegar al climax, solo bastaban unas falsas embestidas más y lo lograrían juntos.

-¡¿No piensas despertar mocoso?!- gritó Vegeta desde el otro lado de la puerta, con voz áspera. -Ya holgazaneaste mucho.

De golpe abrió los ojos asustado por lo abrupto de su despertar.

 _"Diablos… estaba soñando"_

-SÍ PAPÁ, YA VOY- gritó desde su cama.

Dormía boca arriba, con las piernas extendidas, apenas cubierto por una sábana. A pesar que durmió en ropa interior, el bulto producido por su erección era muy notable.

Agradeció que su madre acondicionara dos habitaciones para que cada uno tuviera privacidad, de lo contrario tendría que soportar las burlas de su padre en todo el camino.

-Ya no soy un adolescente como para tener este tipo de sueños- musitó para sí mismo.

Se llevó una mano a su cabeza, tenía la respiración levemente agitada. Se encontraba despierto sin embargo la excitación no cesaba. Presionó un botón en la cabecera de su cama para prender la luz, miró hacia la puerta para cerciorarse que se encuentre con el seguro puesto.

 _"Bien, no tengo mucho tiempo"_

Se apuró a calmar su necesidad con su mano derecha, al mismo tiempo controlaba que su ki no fluctuara, no cometería el mismo error de su adolescencia cuando se dejaba llevar. Con su padre a un lado sería imposible que el príncipe no se diera cuenta.

Después de unos pocos minutos concentrado en calmar sus ansias, con la imagen de la joven sin camisa sentada sobre él, finalmente logró su objetivo.

Calmó su respiración y miró su mano conteniendo sus fluidos, una sensación de suciedad lo embargó.

 _"Qué vergüenza… masturbarme pensando en una jovencita"_ Suspiró frotando su entrecejo con su mano limpia. _"Si tan solo ella hiciera lo mismo pensando en mí, me sentiría menos sucio. Pero dudo que ella lo haga. Soy yo el maldito pervertido"_

Se levantó con prisa hacia el baño a lavar su mano y de pasada darse un rápido baño.

En poco tiempo se encontraba vestido con su traje de entrenamiento, entallado al igual que el de su padre pero de color gris oscuro, sin la armadura pues no la necesitaba en ese momento ya se encontraba al interior de la nave. Bulma fabricó los trajes para que pudieran andar cómodos en el espacio, también los protegía de temperaturas extremas y resistían más que los modelos pasados a los ataques de energía y golpes. Había utilizado nanotecnología de última generación para las telas y armaduras, con el logotipo de la empresa familiar y el escudo de la familia real de los saiyajines en la parte posterior izquierda de la armadura. Ya que utilizarían dicho traje para presentarse en eventos de carácter oficial.

-Hola papá- saludó al príncipe.

 _"Solo espero haber controlado mi ki correctamente hace rato"_

-Hasta que sales de tu cueva holgazán- lo saludó muy a su manera, -ven a comer algo antes que me lo termine todo.

Por suerte para Trunks, su padre había estado recalentando un par de piernas ahumadas de cerdo y husmeando en el refrigerador por más comida para acompañarlas, debido a eso, la acción del híbrido en su habitación había pasado desapercibida por el príncipe.

Ajeno al nerviosismo bien oculto de su hijo procedió a comer despreocupado.

Inmediatamente su hijo se le unió a la comida. Ambos devoraron sus porciones en silencio.

-¿Quieres café? Voy a prepararlo- preguntó Trunks encaminándose hacia la pequeña cafetera empotrada en la moderna cocina que su madre en conjunto con su abuelo habían diseñado para contener y elaborar la cantidad industrial de alimentos que dos saiyajines necesitaran durante su viaje.

-Sí-. Respondió al terminar el contenido del plato.

Trunks se dirigió hacia la consola y tecleó con destreza. -Parece que hemos avanzado más de lo previsto, el planeta al que nos dirigimos se puede visualizar según la computadora.

Se asomó por la ventana para cerciorase.

-Papá, a lo lejos brilla como una gran esfera de color marmoleado.

-Que bien, ya quiero estirar las piernas.

…

Pan paseaba con descuido por las calles del centro de Ciudad Satán, disfrutaba de su helado en cono sin preocuparse por lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

De pronto un sujeto le arrebató su bolsa que cargaba tomada de una mano de manera descuidada. El hombre corrió velozmente con su adquisición en mano, se adentró en el primer callejón que vio para toparse de frente con la enfadada muchacha.

-Por tu culpa tuve que lanzar mi helado para seguirte… ¡Vas a pagarlo caro imbécil!

Sin darle tiempo para responder al ladrón, Pan le arrebató su bolso en un movimiento imperceptible para un tipo común, después lo tomó de las piernas para lanzarlo a un gran contenedor de basura que se encontraba en la parte trasera de un restaurante.

El ladrón logró salir a duras penas del contenedor literalmente bañado en sobras de comida, algunas tenían desde un día anterior ahí y comenzaban a descomponerse. Cuando salió no había rastro de la joven que lo había metido en ese predicamento, por lo que comenzó a dudar si lo que recién había experimentado podría ser causa de su imaginación.

La joven saiyajin volaba hacia su casa aun carcajeándose del aspecto tan asqueroso del ladrón al salir del contenedor, desde las alturas lo alcanzó a ver antes de volar a toda velocidad para no ser captada por algún transeúnte.

-¡Ya llegue mamá!- exclamo al ver a Videl de espaldas a ella en la cocina.

-¿Encontraste lo que buscabas?

-Sí, en la universidad me atendió una señora muy amable. Tengo varios folletos para revisar.

-¿Alguna carrera que te interese?

-No aun, pero tengo lo que resta del semestre para decidir.

-Me alegra. Lo que elijas te apoyaremos, lo importante es que te guste.

-Lo sé, gracias-, se acercó a Videl a darle un fugaz abrazo para luego dirigirse hacia el baño.

-LA CENA ESTARÁ LISTA EN UNOS MINUTOS- gritó a su hija al verla correr hacia las escaleras.

Desde hace poco más del mes que había cumplido la mayoría de edad. Inmediatamente se regresó a vivir a casa de sus padres. Su cambio de conducta era notable, a la muchacha se le notaba más tranquila y educada, ayudaba en las labores de su casa sin necesidad de pedirle el favor, inclusive cocinaba de vez en cuando, eso era algo que disfrutaba, como si lo llevara en la sangre, Pan lo atribuía a la herencia genética por parte de su abuela.

La joven entro al baño con prisa y grande fue su sorpresa cuando.

-¡MAMÁ!… VEN PRONTO- gritó a todo pulmón.

-¿Qué sucede Pan?- Subió a prisa asustada por el todo utilizado en el grito de la joven.

Al llegar al baño, su hija la esperaba con la puerta abierta sentada en la taza, sus calzoncillos a medio bajar con una notable mancha roja en el centro.

-¿Es lo que creo mamá?- preguntó con cara de susto.

Videl respondió con una sonrisa. -Quita esa cara, no es para tanto hija. Regreso en un momento, tengo toallas en mi habitación, las necesitarás.

La esposa de Gohan corrió alegre, dejando a la desconcertada Pan aun sentada en la taza mirando la mancha color rojo.

-¡Qué asco, se ve horrible! No entiendo como podré acostumbrarme a eso.

…

En el bar de un lejano planeta, dos príncipes saiyajines se relajaban luego de entrenar en el valle desértico de dicho planeta. Ubicado en la zona céntrica de la ciudad más popular, se vieron rodeados de una gran diversidad de seres de diversas formas.

-Estoy impresionado por la manera pacífica en que interactúan todas estas diversas razas. Es casi como en la capital Central, donde vez personas de todos lados.

-No siempre fue así. Aquí se consideraba una zona neutral en la época que Freezer y su padre dominaban gran parte de esta galaxia, solíamos llegar de pasada a comer y dormir antes o después de alguna purga. Surgían de pronto una que otra pelea entre soldados. Pero como era un lugar de pasada que nos era de suma utilidad, digamos que controlábamos nuestros impulsos. No era conveniente destruirlo, pues el planeta más próximo para estirar las piernas se encuentra a semanas de viaje, y nadie quería permanecer tanto tiempo entumido en esas pequeñas esferas que utilizábamos como nave.

-Ya veo. ¿En ese entonces ya había mucho tráfico de seres de otros planetas aquí?

-Sí, aunque era un chiquero. Sin el dominio de Freezer parece que crecieron las ciudades y luce mucho más limpio todo. Aquí encontrabas baresuchos de mala monta atendidos por esclavos. Por lo que veo, todo se encuentra tan prolijo y los que atienden se ven en mejores condiciones, parece que ahora son todos libres.

-Supongo que gracias al esfuerzo que hace la patrulla galáctica y el convenio interplanetario.

-Sí, ha cambiado mucho. Espero que la cerveza también sea de mejor calidad.

-Pediré dos para comprobar- respondió Trunks levantando la mano para llamar la atención del camarero.

Al poco rato les llegó su pedido.

-¡Vaya! Nada que ver a los orines que vendían- exclamó Vegeta luego del primer sorbo.

-No está nada mal papá.

-¡Si mis ojos no lo vieran no lo creería! El príncipe de los saiyajines en mi humilde bar- se escuchó una voz femenina acercándose a los guerreros.

Al reconocer la voz, Vegeta casi se atraganta con el líquido que bebía.

Trunks se levantó caballerosamente para saludar a la extravagante alienígena.

-¿Conoce a mi padre?

La mujer miró al príncipe extrañada. -¿Padre?

-No imaginaba que seguías viviendo en esta alcantarilla- respondió el saiyajin de raza pura.

-No tenía donde más ir. Me cuesta trabajo creer que está frente a mí, lo creía muerto príncipe.

-Aun no mujer- respondió sonriendo levemente.

-Me da mucho gusto, de verdad.

Trunks veía la escena intrigado por la identidad de la alienígena. Su mirada denotaba sinceridad al responder que sentía gusto al saber que su padre vivía.

-Tome asiento por favor- el híbrido le ofreció una silla libre en la mesa.

La mujer volteó su mirada hacia los negros ojos del guerrero, esperando alguna respuesta que no tardó en llegar, el príncipe asintió con la cabeza, señal inequívoca que aprobaba el hecho de que ella los acompañara en la mesa.

-Antes que nada, te voy a presentar… Yakat él es mi hijo Trunks. Trunks, la mujer se llama Yakat y es oriunda de un planeta que desapareció mucho antes que el mío.

-Mucho gusto- le extendió la mano a la mujer, quien se le quedó viendo sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

-Se supone que debes responder el saludo- dijo secamente Vegeta.

-Ahh disculpe usted príncipe… ese gesto no se utiliza aquí- se disculpó extendiendo su mano sin entender del todo ese formalismo desconocido. -Así que un hijo del príncipe, eso lo convierte a usted en príncipe también… Lo que me impresiona es que encontró con quién tener descendencia.

El híbrido frunció el entrecejo en un gesto interrogatorio hacia su padre.

-Nappa en vano intentó preñar a algunas hembras- dijo mirando a los ojos de su hijo.

-¿Se puede saber a qué debo el honor de tener a tan distinguidos guerreros en mi bar?

-Nos reuniremos en la cumbre interplanetaria que se llevará a cabo próximamente.

-Sí, he escuchado al respecto, algunos viajeros han llegado a tomar un refrigerio y descansar antes de continuar con su viaje.

-¡Como en los viejos tiempos!- exclamó Vegeta de buena gana.

-Tal parece que este planeta aun sirve de algo- comentó la mujer. -Era de esperarse, después que Freezer desapareció, pudimos armarnos de valor y revelarnos ante lo que quedaba de sus hombres, aquí ya no encontraran esclavos, todos somos libres.

-¿Usted fue esclava?

-No, yo siempre tuve un estatus mayor debido a mis habilidades- respondió con orgullo.

-¿Y cuáles son?- preguntó emocionado por conocer a una vieja conocida de su padre.

-Trabajaba en el mejor burdel de la zona, exclusivamente soldados importantes tenían permitida la entrada… Mis habilidades te las puedo mostrar a solas niño bonito… o si quieres, podemos invitar a tu padre para refrescarle la memoria- coqueteó posando una mano en el muslo del muchacho, quien contrariado por poco brinca de su silla ante el atrevimiento tan directo.

-Ehh… no, gracias… lo imagino.

-Si no tienes oro no es problema, ya no me dedico a eso, ahora lo hago solo por placer… y sería un placer. Los saiyajines son ejemplares exquisitos.

-Estoy bien, gracias- tragó saliva.

-¿Entonces este chiquero te pertenece Yakat?

-Así es mi señor, junté mis ahorros y pude realizar mi sueño de tener mi propio bar.

-¿También ofreces otro tipo de diversión?- entrecerró los ojos y sonrió de lado.

-¡Papá!- le reprendió Trunks.

-No es que yo esté interesado, pero no estaría de más que el mocoso conozca variedad, ya que no está emparejado con ninguna hembra.

-¿Usted lo está príncipe?

-Sí.

-¿Con la madre del niño?- inquirió con cierta decepción.

Vegeta afirmó con la cabeza después de dar un gran trago a su cerveza.

-Debe ser una hembra muy especial.

-Mi madre lo es, es científica, la mujer más inteligente de mi planeta y con más agallas que todos los guerreros que conozco juntos… Y no soy un niño.

La mujer rio a todo pulmón. -Niño, ¿cuántos años puedes tener? Yo le doblo a edad a tu padre, para mí apenas eres un niño.

Trunks confundido la miró y luego a su padre, sin creer lo recién escuchado.

-La raza a la que ella pertenece son más longevos que los saiyajines, es por eso que luce tan joven.

-¿Tienen dónde pasar la noche?

-Sí, nuestra nave- contestó Trunks.

-Espero y sea grande, no como aquellas redondas tan pequeñas.

-Es bastante cómoda- dijo Vegeta.

-Me dio mucho gusto volver a verlo vivo y sano príncipe. Es una pena que declinen mi invitación a divertirnos en privado, pero si me permiten, lo que consuman corre por mi cuenta… por los viejos tiempos- dijo mirando a los ojos de Vegeta en la última frase.

-Tenemos oro, pero si es tu deseo lo aceptamos- luego miró a los ojos de su hijo. -Si gustas probar algo diferente… adelante, por mí no hay problema. Tu madre se encargó de enviarme satisfecho. Ignoro si alguna amiguita tuya hizo lo mismo contigo.

-¡Papá! No tenías por qué mencionar lo de mi madre. Y en cuanto a mí, no te preocupes, no lo necesito.

Incómodo, el empresario escondió su rubor empinándose el tarro de cerveza, a veces su padre solía ser demasiado directo, casi a tal grado, que parecía hacerlo a propósito, solo por el placer de incomodarlo.

…

En una preparatoria de ciudad Satán una joven de cabello azabache escribía concentrada en su cuaderno. Sentada en una banca del jardín, bajo la sombra de un gran árbol terminaba sus últimos renglones.

-Buenos días Son Pan.

-Ahh hola- saludó con desgano a su compañero, no tanto porque le desagradara el muchacho, sino porque se encontraba muy concentrada en finalizar su trabajo.

-Lo que tengo que decirte te quitará lo engreída- le dijo molesto por el poco interés que ella demostró en su saludo.

Pan terminó de escribir y cerró su cuaderno. -Disculpa, no quise ser grosera, es solo que estoy presionada por esta tarea.

-No pongas pretextos, tienes fama de arrogante y agresiva, pero YO te voy a bajar esas ínfulas, sin importar que seas la nieta del gran Mister Satán.

La joven guardó su cuaderno y pluma en su mochila, se levantó sin mirar al sujeto, ignorándolo por completo, pero la detuvo tomando uno de sus hombros.

-Te vi el fin de semana en el centro de la ciudad, un hombre te arrebató tu bolsa y te vi levitar hacia un callejón, más personas te vieron, pero yo te reconocí-. Levantó sus rojizas cejas en un gesto victorioso.

-¿No me digas? ¿Qué se supone que haga… rogar por tu silencio? Me da igual, quita tu mano de mi hombro… sabandija-. Lo miró con desprecio.

-Oye salvaje, ¿qué clase de tecnología estas utilizando? Porque no es un aparato comercial. Podría ser ilegal. Tal vez tu abuelo Satán los utiliza para obtener ventaja y hacer tram…

No terminó su frase, pues un puño se había estampado en su mejilla derecha. Pan parpadeó ante la escena, de milagro se había contenido de responder con violencia, pero alguien más evidentemente no.

-Sé de sobra que no requieres de mi ayuda Pan, pero la insolencia de este sujeto me hizo perder la cordura.

El pelirrojo desde el piso miró enojado a quien lo golpeó, reconociéndolo al instante, por lo que en ese momento no supo qué decir, solo atinó a sobar su mejilla.

-Ahh… ¿te conozco?- preguntó la joven Son.

-Mi nombre es Rick, soy de la generación que se graduó el semestre pasado- estiró la mano para saludar a la muchacha.

Respondió cortésmente el saludo. -Ya recuerdo, estabas en otro grupo. No entiendo que haces aquí, si ya te graduaste- respondió acomodando un rebelde mechón negro detrás de su oreja.

-Muy sencillo, el director es mi padre.

-¡Le diré que me pegaste, que me tomaste desprevenido!- el pelirrojo salió corriendo rumbo a la dirección.

-Es un gallina… no quiero que tengas problemas con tu padre por mi culpa.

-No sucederá, él tuvo la culpa. Por suerte mi padre sabe escuchar- sonrió desenfadadamente.

Pan le regresó la sonrisa, ambos se miraron a los ojos y una chispa de atracción surgió de esa mirada.

….

 ** _No le vayan a robar el mandado a Trunks por andar tan lejos. ¡Ya regresa!_**


	17. Orgullo y tradición - Capítulo 17

**Orgullo y tradición – Capítulo 17**

El híbrido recién terminaba de preparar unos colosales sandwiches, perfectos para calmar el hambre saiyajin.

Su padre se encontraba vagando por el planeta desde temprano, al ver que su hijo seguía sin salir de su cueva, como se refería el príncipe a la pequeña habitación de Trunks, decidió ir solo y no tener que esperar a su vástago, ya que lo más probable era que tardaría por lo menos dos horas en despertar.

 _"¿Qué demonios me estará pasando?"_

Engullía molesto su alimento.

 _"Posiblemente me estoy volviendo loco, no le encuentro otra explicación"_

Molesto y confundido consigo mismo terminó de devorar sus alimentos.

-Necesito un expreso para estar bien despierto.

Preparó su bebida. Tomó un sorbo con la intención de beberlo negro.

-Puag…- hizo una mueca de desagrado. -¿Cómo puede beberlo así mi padre?- Le agregó leche y azúcar.

-Mucho mejor- dijo después de probarlo de nuevo y se dirigió hacia la consola de la nave buscando algún mensaje enviado por su madre, al no encontrar nada en el buzón, se recargó en su silla bebiendo de su café.

-Nada… tal parece que nadie nos extraña en la tierra- dio un largo suspiro. -Me pregunto qué estará haciendo Pan en estos momentos… ¿Acaso pensará en mí?

 _"¿No tengo suficiente con acosarla en mi sueños? Ahora también despierto quiero saber de ella"_

Sacudió su cabeza y terminó su bebida de un solo sorbo.

-¡Vamos Trunks, te desconozco!- Se dijo.

Esa mañana se había despertado de mal humor, otra vez había soñado con Pan, éste sueño fue más atrevido que el del día anterior. De nuevo, en el sueño no logró consumar el acto, por lo que despertó frustrado y muy enfadado.

 _"Esto no puede estar pasándome a mí. A parte de cuando amé a Mai, no había pensado tanto en una mujer. ¡Vaya suerte la mía! Deseo tanto a una hembra que no debo tocar… ya lo decidí, es joven e inexperta, podría herir sus sentimientos… Sin tan solo pudiera darme descendencia, hablaría con ella para pedirle que espere a tener la edad apta… pero tampoco puedo ser egoísta, ella merece vivir su juventud… aun así, de ser apta yo esperaría a que madure. Pero no, tengo que cumplir con la promesa que le hice a mi padre, mi orgullo está de por medio. Eso no quita mi febril deseo y necesidad de pensar en esos dulces labios, la tibieza de su aparente frágil cuerpo, su olor inundando mis fosas nasales como el perfume más preciado del universo… su ki"_

Ante esos pensamientos se levantó para dirigirse hacia la ventana, observó su reflejo en el material parecido al vidrio, pero mucho más resistente.

-¿Será que?

 _"Me estoy enamorando de Pan… No, no, no. Juré jamás volver a sentir ese estúpido sentimiento. Son mis malditos instintos, es solo eso, mis jodidas hormonas me están haciendo una mala jugada con mi querida amiga"_

Comenzó a caminar dando vueltas en la pequeña cabina masajeando su entrecejo, más fruncido que nunca. Se debatía entre sus sentimientos y sus instintos, aun no llegaba a una conclusión de lo que le estaba sucediendo, al pensar en la muchacha su corazón daba un brinco, no lograba encontrarle una explicación satisfactoria a esa sensación, eso le molestaba demasiado.

En eso se encontraba cuando escuchó que tocaban a la compuerta, a lo que fue de inmediato a abrir.

-¿Se encuentra ocupado príncipe?

-Ahh… no, ¿Yakat?- preguntó no muy seguro si recordaba correctamente el nombre de la mujer.

-Sí, ese es mi nombre su excelencia- agachó la cabeza respetuosamente.

Trunks no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa, nunca antes alguien que no fuese su padre se había referido a él como príncipe, menos con tanto formalismo. De hecho nunca pensaba en sí mismo como un príncipe. La actitud de la mujer le pareció sumamente graciosa.

-Mi padre no se encuentra.

-Lo sé, hace rato lo encontré en la ciudad. Él fue quien me dio la ubicación de su nave.

-¿Entonces? No entiendo su visita- frunció su entrecejo confundido.

La mujer sonrió. -Es usted tan parecido a su padre en las expresiones faciales.

-Sí, me lo han dicho.

-Si estoy siendo imprudente, lo siento… fue un gusto verlo príncipe-. Se dio la vuelta.

-Espere Yaku… no, Yakat.

La alienígena retornó su vista al híbrido.

-Disculpe mi descortesía, para nada está siendo imprudente, pase por favor.

Al poco rato ambos se encontraban sentados en la mesa con dos humeantes tazas de té verde.

-Ésta bebida es deliciosa príncipe.

-No hace falta que me diga príncipe, puede decirme solo Trunks.

-Como usted guste. Imagino que le intriga mi visita.

-Honestamente sí.

-Como dije hace rato, me encontré a su padre. Seré directa, le expresé al príncipe Vegeta mi pesar por su negación a ser complacido por esta servidora suya. Así que me instó a venir a usted e intentar una vez más. Dijo que tardaría en llegar… así que tenemos tiempo-. Acarició la mano del guerrero que reposaba sobre la mesa.

-Gracias pero no. Lo que sí me gustaría, es tener una amena charla, que me cuentes como funciona todo aquí. Soy nuevo en esto y voy en blanco a la cumbre, no quiero hacer el ridículo.

-No lo hará, si puedo ayudarles en algo lo haré con gusto.

Trunks le sonrió y bebió de su té.

-Bien, ¿por qué tanto agradecimiento hacia mi padre? Tengo entendido que él destruía civilizaciones y cosechaba enemigos a su paso.

La mujer bebió otro sorbo de esa exótica bebida color verde. Sus azuladas manos agitaban la taza, disfrutando de la hipnótica visión del líquido moviéndose. Sus grandes ojos negros se ensombrecieron al recordar su pasado.

-Mi planeta de origen era un lugar hermoso, lleno de todo tipo de riquezas, vivíamos en armonía y paz. Los machos eran fuertes, no tanto como los saiyajines, pero eran resistentes. Las mujeres también poseemos gran resistencia y longevidad- suspiró.

-¿Por qué se refiere a los machos en pasado y a las mujeres en presente? ¿Ya no quedan con vida?

-No Trunks, no queda ninguno de esos hermosos ejemplares con vida. El emperador King Cold nos hizo trabajar para él, al poco tiempo, cansados y hastiados de la explotación y cosas horribles que tenían que hacer, fue que se rebelaron. Como castigo los aniquilaron a todos y cada uno de ellos, dejando con vida a pocas hembras, solo para ver a nuestra especie extinguirse sin machos para procrear.

-Es muy triste- posó una mano sobre el antebrazo de la mujer, dedicándole una leve sonrisa.

-Tiempo después, lo mismo sucedió con el planeta Vejita, dejaron vivos a pocos machos sin posibilidad de continuar con su raza. Freezer dejó vivo al príncipe con el fin de humillar lo que quedaba de esa raza guerrera, el hijo del orgulloso rey, bajo el mandato del cornudo engreído sin posibilidad de reproducirse.

-¿Es por empatía y no agradecimiento?

-Sí. Conozco al príncipe desde que era poco más de un cachorro, siempre admiré su fortaleza ante las humillaciones de las que era objeto por parte de los lame bolas de Freezer.

-Él me ha contado que la tuvo muy difícil, pero no ha querido dar muchos detalles.

-Dudo que lo haga, hay cosas que es mejor llevarse a la tumba-. Lo miró a los ojos con un semblante más relajado. -Pero a pesar de todo, aquí estoy platicando con su hijo… tal vez no será de sangre pura, pero es su descendiente directo. No sabe el gusto que me da-. Se le iluminó la mirada, pues el plan de Freezer había fallado y al menos una de las razas que intentó eliminar tenía esperanza de sobrevivir.

-No soy el único híbrido, tengo una hermana menor y existen tres más, descendientes de un saiyajin de raza pura de nombre Gokú, aunque su nombre real es Kakaroto.

-Es impresionante Trunks. ¿Y de los soldados Nappa y Raditz qué sucedió, siguen con vida?

-Ellos murieron hace mucho al enfrentarse contra Gokú, que por cierto es hermano menor de Raditz.

-Nunca lo conocí.

-Es porque se crio en la tierra desde pequeño. Pero es él quien derrotó a Freezer.

-Corría el rumor que fue un saiyajin, pero nunca se supo si era verdad. Yo creí por un tiempo que el príncipe Vegeta había vengado a su raza, pero después de tanto tiempo sin saber de él comencé a creerlo muerto.

-Es una larga historia- se levantó y sacó una pequeña caja de un cajón. -Parece que la charla será larga, así que unas galletas con chocolate nos vendrán bien, espero que sean de su agrado-. Le ofreció a su nueva amiga con una resplandeciente sonrisa.

Ella aceptó con gusto sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente, tenía el mismo ceño fruncido del príncipe, misma nariz, labios similares, cuerpo trabajado, pero la mirada más cálida, su trato más cortés, mucho más sonriente, sin duda todo un ejemplar digno de su raza. Se preguntaba si esas características bondadosas las había adquirido de su madre, la mujer que logró hacer lo inimaginable, unirse al déspota y engreído príncipe y darle dos hijos. Debía ser una hembra excepcional, lo supo desde el momento en que le brillaron los ojos a Vegeta cuando la mencionaron el día anterior en el bar.

…

Bulma terminaba de reparar la computadora que creó para dar seguimiento al viaje de los guerreros, desde la tierra podía saber si ocurría alguna falla en la nave y también contaba con una enorme señal para estar en comunicación con los tripulantes.

-¡Trunks! ¡Vegeta! ¿Están ahí?

Se escuchó un sonido de estática en las bocinas.

-Que fastidio, tengo que programar de nuevo las coordenadas-. Tecleó con rapidez la última ubicación de la nave. -Espero sigan donde mismo.

Después de un par de intentos logró tener respuesta. La imagen de su hijo apareció en la pantalla, vistiendo una sudadera verde con un estampado del logo de la corporación en color amarillo, su cabello recogido en una coleta que no impedía que se le escapasen un par de mechones lavanda de los lados.

-Madre, ya creía que nos habían olvidado.

-¿Surgió algún problema hijo?- acercó la cara a la pantalla preocupada.

-No mamá, ninguno. Es solo que ya se me hacía extraño que no nos enviaras algún mensaje en tres días.

-Ahh, es que la corriente eléctrica donde conecto mi computadora sufrió una descarga, debido a que enchufé ahí otro dispositivo que estaba defectuoso. Me quemó unos cables y tardé en repararlo.

-Ohh, ya veo.

-¿Cómo les ha ido, ya exploraron el planeta? ¿Sigue poblado como lo recuerda Vegeta, son amigables u hostiles sus pobladores, recuerdan a tu padre?

Trunks volteó su mirada hacia la alienígena, con la que tenía poco más de una hora charlando, sonrió al escuchar tantas preguntas provenientes de su madre.

-Bien madre, sí, el planeta sigue poblado, de hecho una habitante que ya conocía a mi padre se encuentra aquí. Ella de manera muy amable ha accedido en ayudarme a conocer un poco sobre las personas que veré en la cumbre y sus costumbres, para no ir completamente ignorante.

-Que bien hijo. Quiero conocerla- dijo entusiasmada aplaudiendo.

-¿Le molestaría acercarse? - le preguntó a Yakat.

-De ninguna manera-. Se acercó a híbrido con gran curiosidad por conocer a la mujer que logró domar al príncipe, por nada del mundo se lo perdería.

Al mirarla por la pantalla, Bulma impresionada la saludó. -Mucho gusto en conocerla. Le agradezco por la molestia que se está tomando.

-No es ninguna princesa, es un gusto, su hijo es un excelente conversador, puedo asegurar que hará un digno papel en la cumbre, tiene la retórica propia de un príncipe.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, nos hemos esmerado en su educación.

-Ya veo de dónde sacó el muchacho el hermoso color de ojos que posee y la franca sonrisa.

-Gracias por el cumplido, debo decir que su color de piel es muy hermoso también.

-Sí, parecido al de sus ojos.

Ambas mujeres rieron ante la casualidad de sus colores. En ese momento Bra llegó al laboratorio de su madre acompañada de Pan.

-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia mamá?

-Ven hija, acércate. Acabo de lograr comunicarme con Trunks, está del otro lado de la pantalla con una alienígena que les está ayudando.

Inmediatamente Bra se acercó movida por la curiosidad.

-Hola Trunks.

-Hola fastidiosa- contestó sonriendo animado.

-Aquí está Pan, vino a recoger un encargo para su padre-. Hizo señas a la morocha para que se acercara, pero declinó la invitación de su amiga.

-Anda Pan. ¿No seas tímida?- ahora fue Bulma quien la invitaba a acercarse.

\- No gracias, esperaré en la salita, no quiero interrumpir creo que tienen mucho que platicar-. Inmediatamente salió del laboratorio con prisa.

Ambas mujeres se vieron a la cara preguntándose por la actitud tan poco común de Pan. Del otro lado de la pantalla Trunks escuchó a la morocha y también notó la negación para acercarse, lo que hizo que su semblante alegre se tornara a uno más serio.

Frunció más su entrecejo. -¿Salió Pan?

-Sí, no quiere interrumpir una plática familiar supongo- contestó Bulma.

-Ella sabe que es de la familia. Además es muy amiga de Trunks... ¿La hiciste enojar?- Bra le preguntó a su hermano.

-No, tal vez solo quiere darnos privacidad- se engañó a sí mismo.

 _"¿Estará arrepentida? Pan… mocosa, no me odies. Si supieras que he pensado tanto en ti"_

-¿Tú padre se encuentra ahí? No lo veo acercarse-. Bulma saco a Trunks de sus pensamientos.

-No mamá, salió a estirar las piernas.

-Te dejo entonces hijo, no quiero quitarle tiempo a tu invitada. De nuevo mucho gusto, cuando guste visitar nuestro planeta será bien recibida. Aquí tenemos la mejor comida del universo-. Cerró un ojo presumiendo.

-Muchas gracias, una vez que su planeta forme parte de la unión intergaláctica es probable que se abran algunos viajes. Su hijo me enseño imágenes de su planeta, es hermoso.

-Nos vemos madre, no trabajes tanto.

Bulma y Bra lanzaron un beso al híbrido antes de cortar la comunicación. La mirada de Trunks aún permanecía en la pantalla apagada, un suave suspiro salió de su boca.

-¿Quién era la otra mujer que se negó a saludarlo príncipe?

-Pan, nieta del saiyajin que se llama Gokú.

Una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la mujer. -Así que otra hembra de su raza, apuesto a que ya la tiene en la mira.

-Ja… no, mi padre la tenía en la mira para mí. Pero al parecer es infértil, y debido a mi sangre real debo tomar una mujer que me de descendencia- respondió con un tono de melancolía.

-¿Y qué es lo que usted desea?

-No lo sé, me encuentro confundido- volteó la cara hacia la mujer.

-Me di cuenta que le afectó el hecho que ella no quisiese acercarse.

-Ella es mucho más que una simple amiga para mí, pero lo ignora.

-¿Qué espera para decírselo?

-Es más complicado de lo que parece- bajó la mirada.

-¿Por su infertilidad?

-Por su edad, por muchas cosas. La última vez que la vi… Disculpa, pero no quiero hablar de eso.

-Está bien, por lo que veo es algo muy personal. Pero me tomaré la libertad de decirle que si la tiene tan adentro- le puso una mano sobre el pecho, -como puedo ver, haga lo imposible por tener su afecto, pero si su posición de príncipe se lo impide, entonces busque un reemplazo

Trunks esbozo una media sonrisa. -Es imposible que exista un reemplazo. Pero gracias por tu atrevimiento. Lo pensaré y ya veré cuando la vuelva a ver.

…

-¿Te gustó la película?

-Sí- contestó animada.

La pareja de amigos caminaba tranquilamente por el centro comercial, al ver que la joven se encontraba cómoda y relajada, pasó una mano por sobre el hombro de ella.

-¿Te molesta si te abraso Pan?

-No, claro que no- ella pasó una mano por la cintura de él. -¿Y tú?- lo miró juguetona.

Como respuesta Rick apretó su agarre. Así anduvieron viendo los aparadores de las tiendas, como si fuesen novios.

Después de su paseo llegaron al automóvil del joven. Sacó las llaves con nerviosismo y abrió la puerta del copiloto, Pan se disponía a entrar, pero el muchacho al fin se decidió a tomarla por la cintura, de frente a él.

Bajó la mirada a los negros ojos de la joven como pidiendo su aprobación. -No quiero ser imprudente, sé que tienes poco de tratarme pero… Pan, muero por besarte.

La muchacha se limitó a cerrar los ojos y levantar la cara hacia él, quien tenía la estatura parecida a Trunks, Pan no pudo evitar pensar en ello en ese momento.

El beso sucedió entonces, fue cálido y agradable para ambos, inclusive la morocha se atrevió a abrazarlo por la nuca, pegándose más al muchacho, que por cierto olía siempre tan agradable, a una de las colonias que solía utilizar Trunks, su olor natural no era tan abrumador, pero al menos era agradable. En cuanto al ki, ella ya se había resignado a que así sería, al menos no era tan patético como el del promedio de compañeros de su escuela. El muchacho practicaba artes marciales desde niño, su héroe era Mister Satán, tenía fe ciega en que era el salvador de la tierra y admiraba la fortaleza de la muchacha. Al contrario de otros hombres, él no se dejaba intimidar por la fuerza de la muchachita, al contrario, la admiraba y apoyaba su espíritu rebelde.

Antes no se había atrevido a dirigirle la palabra por inseguridad, solía verla tan lejana, tan alta, pero aquel día, en el que visitó su antigua preparatoria para llevar a su padre un medicamento que había olvidado en casa, fue entonces que la volvió a ver y decidió hablarle, pues sabía que la ocasión no se volvería a presentar.

Al tratarla le pareció mucho más agradable que como la imaginaba, no le encontraba lo salvaje ni antisocial, como la catalogaban algunos compañeros. Al contrario, le parecía la mujer más divertida e interesante que conocía, con esa belleza natural y esos labios carnosos que al fin lograba probar.

A lo largo de esos pocos meses que tenía de tratarla, se había enamorado de la joven y haría hasta lo imposible por lograr que fuera su novia.

Por su parte Pan, sintió atracción hacia el muchacho, no solo era atractivo, también inteligente y gracioso, perfecto para distraerse, pues su mente vagaba con frecuencia al último día en que vio a su amigo de la infancia, aquel de cabellos lavandas, que había dejado muy claro que solo eran amigos y que así seguirían. No es que ella quisiera algo más, de hecho no sabía lo que quería y menos de él, pero de alguna manera u otra su cuerpo la traicionaba cuando el híbrido se encontraba cerca o cuando sentía su ki explotar a lo lejos. En algunas ocasiones se encontraba pensando en él, preguntándose qué estaría haciendo en esos momentos, si pensaba en ella o si no la extraña en absoluto, si sus labios fueron unos más en una larga lista o si permanecen en algún lugar especial, como los de él.

Se encontraba frustrada y confundida, le había atribuido la calentura hacia el empresario a sus juveniles hormonas, a lo bien que besaba, olía, peleaba y todo lo que hiciera. No podía ser enamoramiento, pues eso era para mujeres débiles y tontas, eso no le pasaría a ella, además, cómo podía saber qué era enamorarse, si nunca antes lo había estado.

 _"Él me dijo que bese otros labios y eso haré, besaré y probaré otro hombre para sacarme esta duda"_

-Pan, no tienes idea de cuánto me gustas-. Confesó al terminar de besarla.

La joven no tenía palabras para el muchacho, le atraía pero no tenía la certeza hasta qué punto, ni qué decir. Rick era de esos amigos a los que no se le desea romper el corazón, esos a los que se desea conservar sin comprometer la salud de su amistad. Pero la mirada embelesada del muchacho gritaba que él deseaba algo más que ser su amigo, expresaba un sentimiento más profundo que solo amistad.

-También me gustas- finalmente le respondió.

-¿Tienes algún problema en ir a un parque a platicar antes de llevarte a tu casa?

-No, me encantaría- sonrió acomodando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

-Entonces vamos.

La híbrida subió al asiento del copiloto, su pretendiente no pudo evitar fijar la mirada en el trasero de la chica justo cuando se agachó para entrar al compacto aero-auto, marca Capsule Corp. Llevaba puestos unos jeans ajustados que delineaban su torneada figura. Desde que había estado viviendo en casa de su abuela, con motivo de escandalizarla fue que comenzó a utilizar ropa más entallada y corta, solo en pocas ocasiones, pero desde hacía un mes, de la nada sus curvas se acentuaron, inclusive tuvo que comprar una copa más grande de sostén, también se vio obligada a comprar otra talla de pantalones, ya que sus caderas habían crecido un poco y los que tenía ajustados no le cerraban. Por suerte sus pantalones holgados le seguían quedando, solo que ya no tan holgados. Para ella fue todo un descubrimiento, le encantaba tocar su pecho a la hora de bañarse, le encantaban sus montes desarrollados, no tan grandes como los de Bulma, pero tampoco de puberta, para ella eran perfectos.

 _"¿Notará Trunks mi cambio?"_ Se llegó a preguntar, luego se reprendía por pensar en eso.

…

Los príncipes se dejaron caer al suelo exhaustos y jadeando luego de una tarde en arduo entrenamiento.

-¿Te gustó el servicio especial?- preguntó Vegeta tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Lo rechacé de nuevo padre, si más no recuerdo había comentado que no lo necesitaba.

-No tiene nada de malo, a ella le encantaban los saiyajines y vi cómo te comía con los ojos. Apuesto a que aún desea comerte con su hábil lengua.

-Pues que pena, porque no estoy interesado. Pero si tuve una charla con ella, tiene cosas muy interesantes qué contar… sobre todo del príncipe Vegeta.

-Ahh sí. ¿Cómo cuáles?- preguntó intrigado.

Trunks lo miró divertido, era la hora de hacerlo sonrojar, de hacerle pagar por todas las veces en las que se ha mofado a costa de sus comentarios atrevidos, probablemente se ganaría una paliza por ello, pero valía la pena.

-Como aquella vez, en que el inexperto príncipe no encontraba cierto orificio y tuvo que ser guiado.

Vegeta lo observó sin saber qué responder, de todas las cosas que le pudo haber dicho la mujer, esa era la última que imaginó sacaría a la luz.

-Creo que los días de esa meretriz están contados- contestó entre dientes.

-No eres el único en pasar por eso, para serte honesto me sucedió lo mismo con Mai- sonrió al recordar el nerviosismo que sintió y como la mano de la mujer lo guio en aquella ocasión.

El príncipe curveó los labios en una ligera sonrisa. A pesar de lo embarazoso que pudiera ser abordar su intimidad, el hecho de compartir ese viaje a solas con su vástago y compartir ese tipo de anécdotas con total naturalidad le hacía sentir dicha y orgullo.

-¿Algo más que haya dicho esa mujer?

-Que solicitaste en varias ocasiones sus servicios, que los saiyajines estaban entre sus favoritos y dijo varios halagos a tu raza padre.

-Nuestra raza mocoso.

-Yo no soy de raza pura.

-Eso no importa, tienes mi sangre y Wiss dice que el instinto saiyajin es el dominante en ti.

-¿Será por eso que…?- detuvo su frase abruptamente.

-¿Te arrepentiste de lo que ibas a decir?

-Padre, ¿acaso será por mis instintos, que desde aquella vez en que Pan se transformó en súper saiyajin comencé a sentir deseos por ella? Antes de su transformación no lo había notado, si me había impactado su belleza desde que regresamos de aquel entrenamiento con Wiss, pero desde su transformación algo la hizo más atractiva a mis ojos.

-No solo a los tuyos, todos la notamos como una guerrera atractiva, pero no de la misma manera que tú, en mi caso no existe el deseo, pues tengo mujer, pero puedo ver su potencial guerrero y eso a los ojos de cualquier saiyajin imponía. Hubiera sido perfecta para tu descendencia.

-Sí, estoy consciente que no puedo tomarla como esposa, hace años la idea me parecía una aberración… ahora quisiera estar con ella en estos momentos- agachó la cabeza avergonzado de su confesión.

-Se te metió dentro la mocosa, puedo ver que te afecta.

Trunks retornó la mirada a su padre, sin decir nada, con ojos melancólicos le transmitió lo mucho que le dolía tener que cumplir con su promesa y descartar a la guerrera, pues su corazón la había elegido, pero el deber y su orgullo estaban de por medio y no se comportaría como guerrero de clase baja. Se había esmerado en ganarse el respeto y reconocimiento del príncipe con los años, no lo tiraría por la borda por lo que consideraba un tonto sentimentalismo.


	18. Orgullo y tradición - Capítulo 18

_**Orgullo y tradición – Capítulo 18**_

De nuevo se encontraba caminando con la vista nublada, sus pies descalzos se movían con prisa por el pasillo de su departamento, de pronto dejó de sentir la duela de madera, miró hacia abajo y vio azulejos en color negro.

" _Qué extraño, yo no tengo este tipo de piso en mi departamento"_

Confundido siguió por el desconocido pasillo, definitivamente ya no se encontraba en su penthouse. No tenía idea de cómo había llegado a ese desconocido lugar. Siguió avanzando hasta que al fin visualizó una puerta, entró en la habitación y la vio ahí, acostada en la cama apenas cubierta únicamente con una sábana blanca.

Sonrío pero no a él, su hermosa sonrisa era dedicada a otro sujeto que se acercaba hacia ella, de un solo movimiento tomó la sábana para arrojarla a un lado, Pan quedó desnuda frente a ese hombre, quien puso las rodillas de la joven a cada lado de él, aproximando su cara hacia los muslos de la muchacha. Trunks no lograba ver la cara del sujeto, solo sus manos tocando con total descaro el cuerpo de su amiga, su cabeza se instaló entre las piernas de la joven, saboreando el dulce néctar que el híbrido tanto deseaba saborear. Pan parecía disfrutarlo en demasía, arqueó la espalda y gimió, definitivamente algo extraño estaba pasando.

" _¿Por qué demonios es otro el que la toca?"_

En esta ocasión el cuerpo de su amiga se observaba más maduro, más curvas que acariciar, más voluptuosidad que disfrutar. Pero no era él quien la tenía debajo, era otro, un mal nacido que ha dejado de estimularla con su boca para posicionarse entre sus piernas, ella las abrió aún más, gustosa de recibirlo, inclusive se atrevió a acariciar el abdomen del desconocido, abdomen no tan marcado como el del híbrido.

"¿Qué puede tener él que no tenga yo?"

La invasión hacia el deseoso cuerpo de la guerrera comenzó sin más preámbulos, el sujeto comenzó a ir cada vez más rápido, aun sin poder ver su rostro se podía observar que disfrutaba el tomar a la híbrida.

Después de un breve momento de ser fornicada, ella volteó su cara hacia Trunks y le sonrió mientras recibía las enérgicas embestidas del desconocido.

-Estoy siguiendo tu consejo Trunks- le cerró un ojo coquetamente para regresar su atención y mimos hacia aquel que le daba placer.

-Mmm… ahh… Lo haces tan bien- le dijo al hombre desconocido, quien subió una de las piernas de la joven sobre su hombro para penetrar más profundo y más duro.

Ella en verdad lo estaba disfrutando y Trunks la veía inmóvil con los puños cerrados a los lados y los dientes apretados. Nada podía hacer para evitarlo si ella así lo deseaba, solo verla disfrutar, solo ver a otro gozar lo que él por prejuicios hizo a un lado.

-Detente maldito bastardo- Trunks siseó comenzando a sentir la furia correr por sus venas.

-No te detengas- Pan ordenó al hombre, -toma todo lo que quieras. Me haces sentir mujer y eso me gusta.

El desconocido salió del cuerpo de la joven, acción a la que Trunks respondió esbozando una sonrisa de triunfo.

-Parece que ya entendiste que esa mujer- la señaló con el dedo índice, -es completamente mía.

El extraño le sonrió y de un hábil movimiento volteó a Pan boca abajo, levantó sus caderas y de nuevo la penetró con más vehemencia que con anterioridad, la joven respondió a la acción apretando el colchón con sus manos y haciendo muecas de placer.

-Por Kami. Tú lo haces mucho mejor- le dijo al extraño.

-Cuando quieras mujer, te daré todo lo que el aburrido señor se negó a darte y mucho mejor-. Apretó las caderas de Pan para retenerla en su lugar, pues lo fuerte de sus embestidas la tiraban hacia enfrente.

-¡YA DETENTE BASTARDO!- Gritó Trunks expulsando su ki, creando un aura a su alrededor

-¿Por qué habría de detenerme? Si tú mismo le aconsejaste besar otras bocas, probar otros hombres, vivir su vida… explorar su sexualidad.

El híbrido bajó la cabeza recordando aquellas palabras que le había dicho a su joven amiga. Aquel consejo fue dado con la mejor de las intenciones, pero nunca lo visualizó, nunca se imaginó que ella correría a los brazos de otro, que lo disfrutaría, y mucho menos que a él le dolería tanto saberlo, ahora le dolía verla entregándose a otro hombre, le carcomía por dentro, nunca había experimentado unos celos tan profundos.

" _Tú lo haces mucho mejor"_ Las palabras de la joven retumbaron en su cabeza.

Las entrañas de su amiga estaban siendo atacadas de manera salvaje, ese hombre no estaba teniendo ningún tipo de consideración con ella, la manera tan sucia en que era manoseada y tomada lo indignó, ni una pizca de cariño, ni un beso o caricia suave.

-¡La vas a lastimar imbécil! Ella no es un maldito juguete- le reclamó colérico.

El extraño rio a carcajadas. -¿Qué acaso no vez que lo está disfrutando?- salió de la joven para ponerse frente a ella, le acarició la barbilla con rudeza. -¿Quieres probarlo Pan?- preguntó con su miembro frente a la cara de ella, cubierto por sus propios fluidos.

-No lo hagas Pan- le ordenó Trunks.

La joven indecisa se relamió los labios. -En verdad se me antoja Trunks, además tú mismo me dijiste que probara a otros-. Tomó el miembro del desconocido con una mano.

-No me refería a eso mujer. Olvida lo que dije, olvídalo y ven conmigo Pan-. Le estiró una mano tratando de tocarla sin poder alcanzarla.

-Quiero probarlo Trunks, tal vez me guste- acercó su boca hacia el palpitante miembro.

El hombre tomo la cabeza de la muchacha sin ningún tacto y la acercó por completo, haciendo que lo engullera de una sola vez, embistiéndola ahora por su dulce boca.

-¡NO PAN! No… mi amor.

De un sobresalto abrió los ojos, sus azules orbes se encontraban humedecidos, su mandíbula tensa y su corazón latía ansioso, con prisa.

" _Una pesadilla"_ golpeó el colchón con un puño. _"Una maldita pesadilla"_

Se frotó la cara regulando su respiración. Ya más calmado fue al baño a lavar su rostro con agua fría. Se empapó la cara para terminar de despertar completamente y se vio en el pequeño espejo de su baño.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso? Esta presión en mi pecho, me sigue doliendo a pesar de saber que fue un jodido sueño-. Se preguntó viendo su reflejo.

La punzada en su estómago acompañada de esa sensación en sus vísceras comprimiéndose se hizo presente, sensación que tenía años sin experimentar, sensación que reconoció a la perfección.

-No puede ser… estoy enamorado de Pan- se dijo aun mirándose al espejo, las gotas de agua bajando por sus rasgos faciales se habían mezclado con las pocas lágrimas que salieron durante el sueño.

…

Una pareja de jóvenes novios se comían a besos en el asiento trasero del auto perteneciente al hombre.

-Ya es hora de llevarte a tu casa Pan.

La joven hizo una mueca de fastidio. -Es muy temprano aun.

-Lo sé, pero di mi palabra a tu padre, no quiero que me tenga desconfianza.

-Pero ya soy mayor de edad, me avergüenza que me traten como a una chiquilla- cruzó los brazos haciendo un puchero.

-Vives en su casa y tienes que acatar las reglas.

-Estás hablando como si fueras mi papá.

-¿En serio? Los papás no hacen esto- le dijo coqueto mientras deslizaba sus manos sobre las piernas de la muchacha, por debajo de su falda de mezclilla hasta llegar a sus muslos, protegidos por un diminuto short entallado en color negro que utilizaba debajo.

-Rick, le voy a decir a papá- reclamó juguetonamente acariciando los brazos de su novio.

-Te quiero Pan y no es mi deseo perder la confianza que tus padres han depositado en mí- la besó brevemente. -De verdad te quiero tanto… Pan yo en realidad te amo.

La joven pestañeó sorprendida. -Pero tenemos muy poco de novios.

-Lo sé... en realidad antes de conocerte ya eras mi amor platónico- confesó con un leve sonrojo.

Sin saber qué responder ante la confesión de su novio, optó por besarlo nuevamente.

-Llévame a casa entonces- dijo entre besos.

-Por supuesto princesa.

" _Princesa"_

Ambos se cambiaron a sus respectivos asientos, el muchacho encendió su nave y voló rumbo a la montaña Paoz, tomando la mano de su novia durante todo el trayecto.

…

Fastidiado de todo el formalismo propio del evento recién terminado, Trunks llegó a la nave retirando su armadura y dejándola sobre el suelo con descuido. Se acostó en un sillón retirando sus botas, quedando solo en el traje entallado que en realidad era muy cómodo.

-Trunks… Vegeta… están ahí- se escuchó la voz de Bulma por la bocina de la computadora.

Con pereza Trunks se levantó para contestarle a su madre.

-Sí mamá, aquí estoy.

-Hola hijo. ¿Cómo te fue en el evento de hoy?

-Excelente, prácticamente ya formamos parte de la unión intergaláctica, falta finiquitar unos detalles pequeños y mañana a esta hora ya estaré firmando los papeles.

-Que bien hijo, te felicito, sé de primera mano lo mucho que te ilusionaba este proyecto.

" _Ahora me ilusiona regresar a la tierra y volar a los brazos de esa mocosa, mí mocosa… Pero está mi maldita palabra de por medio en esa promesa que le hice a mi padre"_

-Tsk…

-¿Pasa algo hijo?

-Ahh no mamá, es solo que ya estoy fastidiado, ya quiero regresa a la tierra. Me estoy comenzando a impacientar.

-Tu padre también ya quiere regresar, hablé con él ayer, ya extraña la comida de aquí y… mi compañía- cerró un ojo.

Trunks rio ante la ocurrencia de su madre.

-Si todo sale bien mañana o pasado mañana estaremos de regreso. Es probable que en tres meses a lo mucho cuatro tardemos en regresar-, miró con detenimiento la imagen de su madre en la pantalla. -Por cierto, ¿por qué te encuentras tan arreglada?

-¿Luzco bien?- se levantó y dio un par de vueltas frente la cámara.

-Luces como una princesa madre.

-Vegeta dice que lo soy.

-¿Acaso lo dudas mujer?- en ese justo momento Vegeta salió de su habitación, recién terminaba de darse una merecida ducha después de su entrenamiento entre volcanes activos de ese enorme planeta.

-Ahí estabas, no te vayas a poner celoso, saldré por esta tarde.

-Los celos son sentimientos absurdos... ¿Se puede saber a dónde vas?

-¿No que los celos son absurdos?- Inquirió Bulma.

-Lo son, no los estoy experimentando, solo lo pregunté por curiosidad Bulma, pero si no quieres decir, no importa- dijo secamente.

-Hoy es la graduación de Pan-. Respondió la científica.

Al escuchar el nombre de la muchacha, el híbrido puso toda su atención de regreso hacia su progenitora, lo que no pasó desapercibido a los ojos del príncipe.

-Hasta que por fin se gradúa la holgazana- sonrió para sí mismo.

-Sí, ella misma me invitó a la ceremonia, voy a ir acompañada de Bra.

-Que bien… dile por favor que le envío mis felicitaciones, que se divierta mucho y… _"que la amo"_

-¿Qué más hijo?

-Que… siempre estaré para lo que se le ofrezca ahora que irá a la universidad.

-Le daré tu recado. Nos vemos mañana por este medio de nuevo.

-Por supuesto madre, en cuanto finiquitemos todo nos comunicaremos contigo.

-Vigila a Bra, es probable que muchos insectos quieran acercarse a ella en el evento de Pan, estará lleno de adolescentes urgidos- dijo secamente Vegeta.

-Y dices no tener celos Vegeta- comentó la científica.

-Es precaución Bulma, ni las semillas del ermitaño curarían al gusano que ose ponerle las manos encima de mi hija.

Bulma y Trunks pusieron cara de espanto al imaginarse a un pobre joven molido a golpes por el príncipe de los saiyajines.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta.

-¿No pretenderás que ni siquiera baile en la fiesta?- cuestionó Trunks a su padre, quien permanecía de pie a un lado de su hijo, con los brazos cruzados.

El príncipe iba a contestar pero su mujer habló primero.

-No iremos a la fiesta, solo a la ceremonia de graduación.

-¿Y eso? El baile es lo divertido de las graduaciones.

-Pan se negó a ir al baile, dijo que esa no era su generación, como reprobó la vez pasada, sus compañeros con los que hizo todo el curso ya se graduaron antes, sus actuales compañeros no son tan amigos, sólo compañeros.

-Ya veo, pobre, se va a aburrir, de estar ahí la invitaría donde ella quisiera ir-. Comentó el híbrido.

-Por supuesto que no se aburrirá, en la noche irá a no sé dónde a festejar con su novio, Gohan y Videl le dieron permiso de llegar tarde.

-¡¿Novio?!- El corazón del saiyajin dio un brinco y su ki se volvió inestable.

Ajena a los sentimientos de su hijo, Bulma sonrió. -Sí, tiene poco que aceptó ser novia de un muchacho encantador, aun no lo conozco en persona pero Pan me mostró un par de fotografías de su celular, es muy guapo y dice que es divertido y muy atento- cerró un ojo.

-¿Desde cuándo?- dijo entre dientes tratando de ocultar su decepción.

-Desde hace pocas semanas, es hijo del director de su preparatoria… se le ve muy entusiasmada, ni con Eliot mostró el mismo interés.

-¿Y la dejaran ir a solas con ese hombre?- cuestionó la acción de los padres de la muchacha.

-No es cualquier hombre, es un joven como ella, además Pan es muy fuerte, no existe hombre en la tierra que le pueda hacer algo en contra de su voluntad.

" _¿Joven como ella?"_

" _Ese es el problema, ¿si ella no desea detenerlo?"_

-No eres su padre para decidir Trunks, sabemos que vez a la mocosa como si fuera de la familia, pero ya creció- Vegeta dio un leve apretón en el hombro del híbrido, a lo que el empresario entendió ese gesto, se estaba exponiendo demasiado y era cuestión de tiempo para que su madre notara la molestia e impotencia que estaba sintiendo.

-Perdón, es que han crecido tan rápido ella y Bra- se disculpó avergonzado.

-Esta conversación me trajo a la mente las primeras veces en las que te veías a solas con Mai y en ese entonces Vegeta insistía en que debías cuidarte-, suspiró recordando. -Tú también has crecido muy rápido… Por cierto hijo, la semana pasada vi a Mai en las oficinas de la planta donde labora, me comento que salieron en dos ocasiones a comer como amigos… eso no me lo habías dicho… ¿acaso hay algo más?- Entrecerró sus ojos.

-No madre, nada en verdad, la primera vez que salimos a tomar un café fue en una ocasión que tuve que ir a la planta, la encontré y quise ponerme al tanto de su vida porque ya no siento rencor hacia ella, en esa ocasión tuve que salir de prisa y la dejé plantada con la cuenta.

-Ja…- Vegeta emitió un sonido burlesco.

-Para no quedar como un grosero la invité poco antes de mi viaje, fue para disculparme y contarle el motivo por el cual la planté en aquella ocasión. Admito que la pasamos bien, en esa ocasión la invité a cenar y para serte sincero me sentí cómodo platicando con ella… como viejos amigos, te aseguro que no tengo intenciones de volver.

-Ohh ya veo. Sabes de sobra que la mujer que sea que elijas será bienvenida a la familia.

Trunks asintió con la cabeza.

-Se te hará tarde Bulma, salúdame a la mocosa. Estaremos en contacto mañana- se despidió Vegeta, ya tenía mucha hambre y la charla no tenía para cuando terminar.

Después de despedirse hijo y madre y apagar la pantalla, ambos saiyajines fueron a la cocina para preparar la cena.

-En la junta de hoy todo salió de maravilla, espero ya mañana finiquitar todo- mencionó Trunks animado.

-Al parecer fue de gran ayuda toda la información que te proporcionó Yakat.

-Sí padre, ha sido de gran ayuda-. Suspiró frente al refrigerador abierto sin sacar nada de comida.

-A un lado mocoso, parece que estas distraído-lo hizo a un lado para comenzar él a sacar la cena que calentarían.

El híbrido se sentó recargando su frente en una mano cuyo codo se apoyaba en la mesa. Se quedó pensativo, con la mirada perdida en la mesa en lo que el príncipe calentaba los alimentos.

-¿Te afectó el saber que la mocosa tiene novio? No lo niegues, te conozco demasiado como para me mientas.

El joven rascó su cabeza con ambas manos removiendo su cabellera.

-Sé que no debería, que ella ya quedó fuera de mis planes futuros, pero…

" _El pensarla en los brazos de otro me irrita, sobre todo después de ese maldito sueño"_

-Celos… tienes celos.

Trunks lo miró a los ojos sin responder, no podía mentir, su padre lo sabría.

-Dime una cosa Trunks… ¿Pasó algo más entre tú y la mocosa?

El muchacho suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Y qué hay de Mai, a qué se deben esas salidas?

-Como dije, fueron para ponerme al corriente de su vida y la de sus amigos, te juro que no siento lo que sentía por ella hace años, la quiero, pero es diferente, no sé cómo explicarlo.

-Hmj… debido a que Pan no puede dar descendencia, Mai ahora no es una mala opción.

Trunks levantó la mirada hacia su padre.

-Viéndolo de manera fría, la conoces bien, ya no hay nada oculto de su vida, tienes sentimientos afectivos por ella, tiene carácter fuerte y supongo que te sigue pareciendo atractiva.

-No había pensado en eso, pero es solo una amiga.

-A menos que algunas de tus otras amigas te guste más.

-No papá, no quiere nada en serio conmigo, solo soy un pedazo de carne con el que se divierte- bufó riendo

-Hablaste en singular, ¿es acaso solo una… amiga?

-Annie, que por cierto ni siquiera la busqué antes de venir al viaje, no me dio la gana.

-¿Y la hija del empresario? La que te tiras en la sala de juntas.

-Aunque no lo creas le hice caso a mi madre, mejor lo dejamos ahí.

-Trunks… no te lo había dicho porque te veía estresado con todos los eventos y juntas que tuviste…

-A las que me acompañaste muy poco- le recriminó.

-Te acompañe solo en las que hacía falta, sabes de sobra que odio ese tipo de formalismos. En fin, lo que quiero decir es que hace un par de días te escuché gritar en tu cueva… no hace falta ser adivino para saber que soñabas con la mocosa, pues gritaste su nombre- le ofreció un plato repleto de comida a su hijo.

Trunks avergonzado agachó la cabeza. -Así que escuchaste, ¿solo esa vez?

-¿Por qué, has tenido más sueños?

El híbrido apenado asintió con la cabeza.

-Te escuchaste angustiado, entonces... ¿Has tenido más pesadillas?

-No papá, solo tuve una, la peor pesadilla de mi vida, pero en días pasados la soñé en condiciones que no me atrevo a decirte- picó los alimentos con el tenedor.

-¿Sueños húmedos?- inquirió sin dejar de verlo a los ojos.

-Algo así- dijo con desgano llevando un bocado a su boca.

-Parece que la mocosa se te ha metido muy dentro. Aún queda la posibilidad de que haya madurado en nuestra ausencia, entonces podrás plantearle que sea tu mujer.

-Depende papá, no pienso intervenir en su noviazgo.

-Yo intervine entre tu madre y el insecto cuando intentó volver con ella-. Dijo levantando una ceja con cinismo.

-No es lo mismo, mi madre ya quería estar contigo, me lo contó hace tiempo. Sin embargo Pan se encuentra entusiasmada con el tipo ese. Yo… quiero… quiero verla feliz, no deseo que esté conmigo por hacerle caso a sus instintos.

-El día que se transformó por primera vez, la mocosa me contó que su madre la había llevado a ver un médico, por su problema con su desarrollo, por lo que considero que existe una baja probabilidad que la mocosa se desarrollé por completo.

-Lo sé, también me lo contó, hasta ese entonces ella se encontraba casi segura de que jamás podrá ser madre- retornó la mirada hacia su padre. -Por mucho que me gusté no faltaré a mi promesa, no creas que olvido mis obligaciones como hijo del príncipe Vegeta, sacaré de mi mente su olor y sabor.

" _Tan adictivos"_

-Insisto Trunks, ¿hay algo más?

-No papá, me encantaría decir que sí.

El príncipe notaba extraño a su hijo, aparte de la melancolía en sus ojos había algo que escondía, pero estaba renuente a soltarlo y él no lo forzaría a hablar, pues respetaba la privacidad de su hijo.

…

-Me encantó ese lugar.

-Estabas muy impresionada, se nota que jamás habías ido a un bar.

La pareja entró al departamento del muchacho, era la primera vez que Pan entraba a pasar un momento con su novio, antes solo habían llegado por alguna cosa y se marchaban de inmediato, nunca se quedaban ahí. Debido a sus estudios universitarios, Rick rentaba un departamento cerca de la universidad, pues su casa se encontraba muy lejos de la zona, al ser un alumno muy dedicado su padre le ayudaba con sus gastos, aunque el muchacho trabajaba de medio tiempo en las oficinas de un bufete de abogados, aprendiendo todo respecto a la carrera que estudiaba.

-Ponte cómoda, te voy a preparar una bebida que te encantará.

-¿Tiene alcohol?

-Solo un poco, no quiero que regreses ebria a tu casa.

La pareja bebió un poco, escucharon música y platicaron alrededor de media hora. En el calor del momento, mientras se besaban sentados en el sillón, Rick se aventuró a poner sus manos sobre los senos de la joven, Pan en respuesta le besó el cuello, autorizando sus avances.

-Pan, quiero que tú y yo tengamos más intimidad- confesó entre besos. –Te amo princesa, de verdad esto no es un juego para mí.

-Te creo Rick- respondió mirándolo a los ojos.

El joven dudo un poco en decir lo que deseaba, hasta que se armó de valor. -¿Qué te parece si vamos a la recámara?- Se levantó ofreciéndole la mano.

Pan aceptó en silencio y avanzó detrás de él. Ya dentro de la habitación, a un lado de la cama, Rick la besó de nuevo siendo correspondido como ya era costumbre.

-Si te parece que voy muy rápido dime, no quiero que te sientas presionada.

-No me siento presionada Rick… continúa.

…

El híbrido golpeó a un hombre imaginario con todas sus fuerzas. Después de la cena con su padre había ido al lugar donde el príncipe se entrenó horas antes, necesitaba sacar la furia, se encontraba demasiado furioso. Recién logró aceptar que la amaba, se había enamorado de una mujer a la que no debía tener según su descendencia real saiyajin, sin embargo no lograba sacarla de su mente, a todas horas estaba ahí, en sus recuerdos, en cada cosa que hacía.

Al recordar la pesadilla de aquella mañana le daba más coraje no encontrarse en la tierra, la manera en la que ese maldito sujeto la tomaba sin ninguna consideración y cómo ella lo disfrutaba lo enloquecía. Era demasiado para él, jamás en su vida los celos lo lastimaron de ninguna manera.

" _¿Quién es ese maldito imbécil?"_

" _Juro que si le hace daño lo mato"_

" _Juro que si la toca yo… ¿qué podré hacer si es el deseo de mi Pan? Mi pan, ¡MÍA!"_

Sin importarle la caliente lava brotando del volcán, precipitó su puño contra la montaña, logrando hacer que saltase incandescente lava hacia él, gracias a que expulsó ki con fuerza convertido en súper saiyajin blue, la lava no logró tocarlo, solo una roca incandescente rozó su hombro logrando hacerle una pequeña herida de quemadura en segundo grado.

Respirando agitado gimió de dolor al tocar su herida.

-Rayos, tendré que atenderme esto.

Regresó a su estado normal para dirigirse hacia la nave a curarse. Se encontraba más calmado, pero la presión en el pecho no lograba cesar, mientras volaba unas pocas lágrimas salieron de su ojos.

-Mocosa, ¿qué estarás haciendo?- se preguntó apretando su pecho, a la altura de su corazón.

…

La híbrida y su novio descansaban en la cama, desnudos bajo la colcha acariciándose mutuamente.

-Tienes un cuerpo perfecto Pan.

Ella sonrió ante el cumplido de su novio. -Gracias, tú no te quedas atrás-. Se sentó haciendo la colcha a un lado, mostrando su torso desnudo, desde que su cuerpo dio esa grata sorpresa meses antes se sentía más cómoda con su figura, y lo demostraba mostrándose desnuda frente a su novio, quien embelesado disfrutaba de los senos desarrollados de la chica.

-Dime una cosa Rick- se recostó de nuevo sobre el torso del muchacho. -Quiero tu sinceridad… ¿Te decepcionó el saber que ya no era virgen?

-No Pan, yo tampoco lo era, no podía exigir algo que no podía entregar yo mismo.

La joven sonrió ante la respuesta de su novio.

-Eso habla bien de ti.

-Imagino que estuviste enamorada.

-No Rick, estaba furiosa por la forma en la que me trataban en mi casa, como una chiquilla inmadura. No quiero entrar en detalles, solo diré que en un arranque de rebeldía tuve una aventura de una noche para tener esa experiencia.

-¿Te arrepientes Pan?

-No, no me arrepiento- confesó con voz suave.

" _Fue mucho mejor de lo que nunca imaginé que sería"_

* * *

 ** _Muchas gracias por leer, no olviden dejar su comentario al respecto._**


	19. Orgullo y tradición - Capítulo 19

**Orgullo y tradición – Capítulo 19**

La nave proveniente del espacio se precipitaba hacia la atmósfera de la tierra, logró frenar con éxito para disminuir su velocidad y aterrizar con suavidad en los terrenos de Capsule Corp.

Dos meses y medio fue el tiempo que hizo de regreso, mucho menos del estimado en un principio, su piloto se había esmerado en trazar otra ruta para evitar las zonas agrestes y así poder desplazarse a toda velocidad sin escala alguna, pues le urgía regresar a la tierra.

La compuerta al fin se abrió dando paso a los dos tripulantes que regresaban a casa después de once meses fuera.

El primero en salir fue el más joven, enfundado en su traje de batalla con el que se había presentado ante los mandatarios de otros planetas, portando con orgullo el logotipo de su empresa y el escudo real saiyajin. Dio un hondo respiro apenas saliendo de la nave, aspirando el oxígeno de su amado planeta. Con sus ojos escaneo a cada persona que se encontraba presente para recibirlo, muchas caras conocidas a excepción de la que él deseaba ver. De inmediato buscó el ki de aquella chiquilla insolente que no estaba ahí para recibirlo. Localizó la energía a kilómetros de distancia.

" _Así que ni siquiera te encuentras en esta ciudad, bien sabías que hoy regresaba mocosa"_

-¡BIENVENIDOS!- Gritaron Bulma y Bra.

Todos los amigos íntimos de los Briefs se encontraban reunidos, una fiesta de bienvenida los esperaba junto con un gran banquete digno de dos príncipes.

Uno a uno los invitados se acercaron a saludar de abrazo a Trunks y con un gesto con la cabeza a su padre, Bulma no pudo aguantar las ganas y abrazó a su esposo por unos pocos segundos, para su sorpresa, el príncipe devolvió el gesto abrazándola por la cintura con una mano y sonriendo de lado.

Comieron y platicaron con los invitados, el híbrido contó anécdotas interesantes y entregó recuerdos que trajo consigo a sus amigos.

-No te hubieras molestado Trunks- dijo Gohan con su exótico souvenir en manos. Un telescopio de bolsillo con una gran potencia.

-Ni lo digas Gohan, para mí es un gusto, espero y te sirva para tus investigaciones, los lentes que lo componen tienen mucho mayor alcance que aquel que tienes en casa, lo mejor de todo es que puedes llevarlo donde quieras.

-Muchas gracias de verdad- agradeció con ese gesto alegre, tan característico de los Son.

" _Es lo menos que puedo hacer, pues te he fallado amigo"_ Pensó Trunks.

-Traje también un regalo a Pan- dijo con una cápsula en su mano.

-Si quieres se lo puedo entregar- se ofreció Gohan.

-Gracias pero prefiero entregarlo yo mismo- guardó la cápsula en una pequeña bolsa en su traje.

-¿Por qué no vino la mocosa, acaso se quedó dormida?- preguntó tratando de parecer casual.

-Hoy tenía que ir a ver los resultados de su examen de admisión de la universidad, lo más probable es que se vaya a festejar su ingreso- respondió Gohan orgulloso.

-¿Entrará a la universidad Satán?

-Sí, a la carrera de educación física- dijo orgulloso.

-Esa carrera es perfecta para alguien que ama las artes marciales y tiene condición atlética-. Trunks también sintió orgullo por su amada amiga.

-¿Sabías que tiene un nuevo novio?- preguntó Goten.

-Sí, mi madre comentó algo al respecto.

-Se le ve muy contenta con él, es un buen muchacho. Más le vale o yo mismo le daría una paliza, mejor dicho entre Gohan y yo le daremos una paliza si se comporta de manera inadecuada con ella.

Trunks rio con nerviosismo.

Goten tomó el brazo de su amigo para alejarlo y poder platicar cómodamente sin ser escuchado.

-Oye Trunks… ¿Qué te parece si salimos a beber un poco y conocer unas chicas?

-Ya no tengo veinte años Goten. Lo único que quiero es ir a mi departamento a dormir. He estado tanto tiempo fuera que mi gata no me va a recordar.

-Un momento… ¿Desde cuándo tienes un gato?

-Ahh, una que subía hasta mi penthouse, solía darle comida, pero poco antes de salir de viaje ya la había adoptado.

-Ya se ha de haber muerto de hambre.

-¿Cómo crees? Mi madre se encargó del mantenimiento de mi departamento y de alimentar a la gata.

-Ahh…- dijo relajado rascando su cabeza. -¿Entonces? Vamos un rato… supongo que no había chicas lindas en el espacio, y regresas con ganas de aliviar tu libido- dijo por lo bajo, para no ser escuchado por nadie más.

Picoro que se encontraba a pocos metros apenas pudo escuchar lo dicho por Goten, incómodo por la información no deseada trató de no poner atención a lo que decían los saiyajines.

-Había algunas alienígenas nada despreciables, en especial una con la que entablé amistad, pero no se me antojó a pesar que me lo ofreció. En realidad no lo necesitaba.

-Siempre es necesario amigo-, lo abrazó por el hombro. -Lo hubieras hecho, sería una experiencia interesante que contar.

Sin habérselo propuesto, Picoro continuó escuchando, le parecía extraña la manera en que los terrícolas y saiyajines utilizaban como medio de placer algo que en otras razas era exclusivo para procrear. A pesar de todos los años que tenía viviendo entre ellos, no lograba comprenderlo del todo.

-Si tienes curiosidad Goten, tal vez puedas viajar dentro de poco- dijo subiendo una ceja orgulloso del éxito que tuvo en su viaje.

-¿De verdad estamos tan atrasados a comparación de otros planetas?

-No solo atrasados, lo más alarmante es que hemos estado desprotegidos, de ahora en adelante contaremos con ayuda en vigilancia desde el exterior, así en caso de una amenaza podemos ser avisados a tiempo. Ese tipo de patrullaje surgió desde la época en que Freezer aterrorizaba a varios planetas.

-No tenía idea- respondió impresionado. -Entonces no saldrás… ¿o acaso te reservas para Annie?- preguntó burlesco.

-No, ni siquiera había pensado en ella-. Dijo sonriendo.

-Vaya que regresaste cansado de tu viaje. En fin, si cambias de opinión me llamas-. Dio una palmada en la espalda de su amigo y de ahí se unió al convivio con el resto de invitados.

-No quiero a ninguna que no sea Pan- musitó para sí mismo, pero un par de oídos namekianos lograron escuchar esa frase cargada de melancolía.

Después de comer y charlar, el híbrido y su padre se encontraban hastiados del bullicio. Trunks se despidió y partió hacia la soledad de su penthouse.

Pasaron tres días en los que Pan no había hecho ni una llamada a su amigo. Al menos él esperaba que le llamara para saludarlo, ansioso llamó a su secretaria.

-Carol, te encargo por favor no pasarme ninguna llamada ni recado hasta que te avise de lo contrario.

-Sí señor- respondió de manera enérgica y se dirigió hacia su escritorio, dejando solo al empresario en su oficina.

Tomó su celular y llamó al número de la híbrida, el tono sonó hasta enviarlo al buzón.

-Tal vez está ocupada, o no alcanzó a contestar… podría estar en el baño.

La imagen de la joven sentada en el retrete con sus bragas a medio bajar llegó a su mente.

Sacudió su cabeza ofuscado.

" _Definitivamente estoy perdiendo la cabeza. Mira que pensarla sentada en el retrete también me parece atractiva"_

Decidió esperar un poco.

-Ya pasaron cinco minutos- se dijo mirando su reloj. Había esperado con ansias, contando cada segundo, con las vísceras comprimidas por el nerviosismo.

Volvió a marcar y de nuevo no hubo contestación.

Ansioso comenzó a tronarse los dedos.

-Me evita, definitivamente me evita.

" _Ahora que lo recuerdo, aquella vez que mi madre y Bra la invitaron a saludarme por la pantalla ella se negó"_

" _Pero… ¿por qué? La última vez que la vi sonreía, se veía alegre, me deseo buen viaje y… hasta me pidió que no olvidara traerle algún recuerdo"_

-¿Qué habrá pasado? Tal vez te enamoraste del tal Rick y yo solo soy un mal recuerdo. Y como no, él es de tu edad, tal vez es más divertido y mejor en muchos aspectos- se dijo en un impulso de baja auto estima, sentimiento nunca antes experimentado por él.

" _No me quedaré con la duda. Aunque no quieras tendrás que enfrentarme mocosa y decirme tus razones en mi cara. Si acaso tienes algún resentimiento hacia mí, debo saberlo"_

Decidido comenzar a elaborar un plan para estar cara a cara con la joven, llegar de sorpresa para no darle tiempo de huir. Justo en eso recibió una llamada de su madre que le comunicaba de una fiesta de gala que se llevaría a cabo en una semana para festejar el cumpleaños de Mister Satán. Quería festejar por lo alto, pavoneándose como era su costumbre, definitivamente Pan estaría presente acompañando a su abuelo.

-No podría ser más perfecto. Probablemente la acompañará el tal Rick. Sirve que veo de qué madera está hecho ese mocoso- sonrió ante la idea de ver la cara de sorpresa que pondría su amiga al verlo.

De pronto su ansiedad se esfumó para dar paso a un sentimiento de esperanza.

Solo quería saber sus razones, verla, olerla, estrechar su mano, pues sabía de sobra que a pesar de lo triste que pudiera sonar, ella no contaba con el requisito más importante para ser su mujer. Ya había dado su palabra y romperla sería vergonzoso y poco digno según la educación que recibió por parte de su padre.

…

La joven morocha se daba un relajante baño de burbujas con la música de fondo a un volumen alto. Cantaba a todo pulmón mientras se relajaba bajo el agua.

Su celular se encontraba en la recámara sonando impaciente, en la pantalla se veía el nombre de quien llamaba, Señor Aburrido Briefs, así lo tenía grabado a modo de broma desde hacía años y así lo había dejado ya por costumbre. En realidad no lo consideraba para nada aburrido, ese apodo había surgido para molestarlo en algunas ocasiones y poco a poco se había vuelto recurrente, hasta el punto de tomarle cariño a esa manera de llamarlo, justo igual que cuando él la llamaba mocosa.

Después de sonar en dos ocasiones, en intervalos de cinco minutos dejó de sonar.

La joven finalmente salió de la bañera, se vistió y peinó, recientemente se había hecho un flequillo que adornaba su frente y le daba un aire más dulce a sus facciones.

Tomó su celular con despreocupación y lo guardó en su bolsa. Había quedado con Rick en verse en el centro comercial con el motivo de comprar un regalo para su abuelo Satán. Se llevó más tiempo del que solía utilizar en la bañera, por lo que no quiso revisar si tenía algún mensaje en su celular para no perder más tiempo, pues conocía lo puntual que era su novio y faltaban unos minutos para que se diera la hora en que se verían, por lo que salió de su casa con prisa y surcó los cielos para llegar a tiempo.

Al llegar al sitio acordado, su novio como era de esperarse ya tenía algunos minutos aguardando. Sonrió al verla y la saludó con un intenso beso, poco le importó que estuvieran rodeados de personas, todo por besar esa tentadora boca.

Buscaron entre varias tiendas, hasta que dieron con el regalo que consideraron perfecto.

La joven emocionada sacó su celular para llamar a su madre, peso se llevó una sorpresa al ver dos llamadas perdidas.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Rick al ver que el semblante animado de su novia cambió a uno serio.

" _Señor Aburrido Briefs"_

-Nada, es solo que me llamó el hermano de mi amiga Bra. Tengo dos llamadas perdidas de él- respondió extrañada por las inesperadas llamadas.

-¿El presidente de la Capsule Corp?

Pan asintió con la cabeza, con la mirada en su celular.

-¿Ya regresó del viaje por el que se hizo tanto escándalo en los noticieros?

-Hace días que regresó.

" _Como no saberlo con ese ki, lo sentí desde antes de entrar a nuestra atmósfera"_

-¿Entonces era verdad todo eso? Me parece increíble- comentó impresionado.

-Es verdad, todo lo que dijo en los medios es cierto.

-¿También que su padre vino de otro planeta?

La joven asintió con la cabeza. -Al igual que mi abuelito Gokú.

Rick sonrió ante la ocurrencia de su novia, estaba seguro que ella bromeaba. -¿Para qué te iba a llamar el licenciado Briefs, será por algo de su hermana?

-No lo sé-. Decidió no insistir sobre el comentario del origen de su abuelo, tal vez el joven no estaba preparado para tal noticia y ella no tenía ganas de contar toda la historia detrás de la raza saiyajin y su fuerza.

-¿Y cómo es que sabes que era él, apoco tienes su número telefónico?- se rascó la cabeza dudando si se veía como un entrometido. -No quiero que lo mal interpretes con celos, es solo que me parece un sujeto tan inaccesible como para que una persona común tenga trato con él, a menos que seas alguien importante.

-Oye… yo soy importante- reclamó con las manos en las caderas y poniendo una mueca de puchero.

-Lo sé princesa, me refería a un empresario o político o alguien mayor, no una persona joven.

Pan rio a carcajadas ante la respuesta de su novio. -No es tan mayor, está cerca de cumplir los treinta.

-Yo creía que era más mayor, como tiene un trabajo que conlleva tanta responsabilidad. Entonces… ¿lo has tratado bien? Quiero decir… ¿lo conoces de verdad?

" _Y vaya que lo conozco"_

-Sí, desde toda la vida, él fue mi niñera hace años- respondió desviando su mirada hacia las personas que presurosos con sus compras caminaban de un lado a otro. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar al híbrido, por lo que decidió cambiar el tema. -Me debes una malteada, no creas que me he olvidado- le dio un beso fugaz en la mejilla y corrió hacia el puesto de helados más próximo.

Ambos pidieron su malteada y disfrutaron de su postre en una banca del centro comercial.

-¿No piensas regresarle la llamada al presidente de la corporación?

Pan tomó su celular y vio la pantalla dudando.

-Mmm… No. Hace más de dos horas que llamó, no creo que sea importante. Con lo ocupado que siempre está no quiero importunar-. Dijo restándole importancia al asunto.

" _¿Para qué me habrá llamado? ¿Será por aquello que le dije en aquella ocasión?"_

 ****FLASHBACK****

-Prometo que cuando regreses iré a recibir a mi buen amigo… No olvides traerme un recuerdo de otro planeta- dijo con la sonrisa más grande de su repertorio.

-No lo olvidaré mocosa. Tú no te metas en más problemas. Sé que me escucho como tu padre pero…. Entiende a tu abuela y padres, ellos quieren lo mejor para ti.

-¿No querrás que deje de ser yo?

-No me refiero a eso, es solo que te pongas en sus zapatos para ampliar tu perspectiva. Mira…- tomó sus manos y las apretó lo suficiente para no causar dolor. -Solo te pido que los comprendas, en cuanto a tu vida, es tuya, solo tú decides el rumbo que decidas darle, pero siempre con responsabilidad, pues todo lo que hacemos tiene consecuencias-. Besó la frente de la muchacha con ternura.

Pan lo abrazó por los costados.

-Te voy a extrañar… aburrido.

-Aunque no lo creas yo a ti mocosa- apretó el abrazo de ambos. Y la tomó por los hombros. -Mujer… vive tu vida sin prejuicios, prueba otras bocas, prueba otros hombres, vive tu sexualidad sin miedo a la opinión ajena, pero siempre protégete, tal vez no puedes embarazarte pero si puedes tomar alguna enfermedad, ¿lo entiendes verdad?- le dijo clavando su mirada azul en los ojos negros de la joven.

-Ajá…- respondió en un sonido apenas perceptible.

-Pan… nosotros seguiremos siendo amigos siempre.

-Sí Trunks, de eso no tengas duda nunca.

-Ya debe estar esperándote Milk.

-Que tengas buen viaje Trunks… Gracias por todo- sonrió sonrojada.

-Gracias a ti mujer… espero haber servido de algo- sonrió de lado.

El color rojo en las mejillas de muchacha se hizo presente. Lanzó un beso con su mano y se elevó desde el balcón del penthouse para volar rumbo a la montaña Paoz.

 ****FIN DEL FLASHBACK****

" _Le prometí que estaría ahí, pero… que vergüenza, ahora no tengo cara para enfrentarlo"_

-¿Falta algo más por comprar?- preguntó Rick.

-Tengo que comprar el vestido para la gala- dijo con cara de desagrado.

-Eres la primera mujer que veo desanimada por comprar un vestido.

-Recuerda que te había comentado que no me gusta mucho vestirme como muñequita boba.

-No tienes que vestir como muñequita, puedes vestirte de la mujer madura que deseas que tu familia vea en ti- le aconsejó.

Pan entrecerró los ojos pensando en la sorpresa que daría ahora que su cuerpo se encontraba desarrollado, una sonrisa traviesa adornó su rostro al imaginarse a su abuela tapando la parte de su cuerpo que descaradamente decida llevar algo expuesta.

-No es mala idea Rick. Dejar de lado los duces encajes por algo más… de mujer-. Dijo con sonrisa traviesa.

-Sí. Puedo ayudarte a escoger si gustas.

-¿No te molestaría si tiene escote o es muy corto?- preguntó entrecerrando su mirada.

-Por supuesto que no. Confío en tu buen gusto, puedo asegurar que no escogerías algo vulgar.

La joven hizo una mueca de desagrado. -Eso jamás, quiero algo sofisticado pero con un toque atrevido y coqueto.

-Lo que sea te sentará de maravilla con ese cuerpo que tienes- le dijo al oído atrayéndola hacia él por la cintura.

-Terminemos nuestras malteadas para poder probarme esos vestidos.

" _A ver si así me comienzan a ver como mujer"_

…

El día de la fiesta llegó, los Briefs se transportaban en una nave, con el hijo mayor al mando de la misma.

Todos iban impecablemente vestidos para la ocasión, inclusive el príncipe vestía un traje de gala en color azul oscuro, su esposa le había elegido ese color, pues sabía que ese era su color favorito. Trunks vestía un traje en azul grisáceo oscuro, con una corbata en color gris profundo y su cabello recogido en una sobria coleta.

-¿Por qué ocultas tu ki?- preguntó Vegeta a su hijo cuando iban a mitad del camino.

-Quiero sorprender a la mocosa- respondió ocultando su nerviosismo.

-Entonces le diré que no nos acompañaste para que la sorpresa sea mayor cuando aparezcas-. Dijo Bra, creyendo que se trataba de una simple broma de amigos y no de un hombre enamorado tratando de hablar con la mujer de sus fantasías.

-Gracias Bra, te lo agradezco mucho.

Vegeta miró de soslayo a su hijo, su semblante tranquilo disimulaba a la perfección la batalla que se presentaba en esos momentos dentro de él. Después de aquella plática en el exterior, en la que su vástago confesó sus sentimientos hacia la guerrera, había llegado a pensar en decirle a su hijo que se olvidara de la tradición saiyajin y que siga sus instintos terrícolas. Pero la idea de su legado apagarse sin descendencia lo hacía cambiar de opinión, sabía que por parte de Bra había posibilidades, pero la sola idea de su hija bajo los brazos de cualquier hombre le revolvía el estómago, por lo que ni siquiera lo consideraba.

" _Ya se le pasará, al igual que con Mai lo superará. Es un guerrero de clase alta, estoy seguro que cumplirá con su palabra… Para su suerte no la ha probado como lo hizo con Mai, así le será más fácil sacarla de su cabeza"_

Con ese razonamiento el príncipe se reconfortó, pues a pesar de su duro caparazón, le afectaba que cualquier miembro de su familia pasara por dolor. Habían pasado varios años desde la primera vez que pisó la tierra, ya no era aquel arrogante que despreciaba a su hijo la primera vez que llegó en una máquina del tiempo y renegaba del aspecto tan terrícola de su pequeño bebé, al que llegó a considerar una deshonra para su raza. Su personalidad había evolucionado y los lazos con su familia eran fuertes, ya había muerto por ellos hace años y moriría de nuevo si fuera necesario.

Finalmente llegaron al baile de gala, por la puerta principal entraron la científica, el guerrero saiyajin y la hija de ambos, el presidente de la corporación decidió entrar por otro lado ocultando su ki.

Dentro del gran salón, oculto detrás de una columna en el segundo piso, la buscó con la mirada, ya tenía ubicada su energía, solo era cuestión de visualizarla.

No tardó mucho en divisarla, el rojo vivo de su vestido era como un imán para la vista. Ahí estaba la culpable de sus recientes sueños y pesadillas, enfundada en un bendito vestido de gala rojo como la sangre que contrastaba con su pálida piel y hacía juego con el negro de su cabello, recogido en un romántico chongo del que escapaban algunos mechones rebeldes.

Era una visión perfecta para el híbrido. La falda con vuelo llegaba hasta el piso, moviéndose graciosamente al compás de sus movimientos.

Todo ese pequeño momento Pan se encontraba de espaldas a su observador, platicando con un hombre joven y Goten.

De pronto la joven se volteó, y pudo ver su rostro enmarcado por un espeso flequillo lacio, sus tentadores labios maquillados en el mismo color de su atuendo y esa sonrisa que lo había estado atormentando últimamente en sus recuerdos.

Casi cae de espalda al notar el pronunciado escote en V frontal que dejaba ver gran parte de sus senos al natural, pues el corte del vestido no se prestaba para usar sostén.

" _¿Qué demonios le pasó? Eran más pequeñas… Pan no es del tipo de mujer que recurriría a una cirugía"_

Sacudió su cabeza ante estos pensamientos.

La vio reír y platicar animadamente con varias personas, en especial con un hombre alto y joven, quien no se separaba de ella.

" _¿Será él?"_

La tomó de la cintura para encaminarla hacia la pista, donde bailaron entre los demás invitados un par de piezas, el hombre se tomaba demasiadas libertades como para ser un simple amigo, demasiada cercanía, demasiados abrazos, demasiadas miradas hacia el escote de la muchacha aun sabiendo que era observado por ella.

" _Sí, definitivamente es él. Creo que ya es hora de hacer acto de presencia"_

Se acercó tratando de no ser visto por nadie más, no deseaba ser interrumpido a medio camino y arruinar la sorpresa.

-Bailar me dio sed- dijo Pan a su novio.

-Espera aquí, te traeré alguna bebida refrescante- Rick se ofreció caballerosamente.

-Sí, no me moveré de aquí- respondió sonriendo.

" _Ese sujeto al fin se le despega… Perfecto"_ Pensó Trunks.

-No piensas saludar a un viejo amigo- dijo al oído de la joven, de espaldas a ella, liberando al fin su reprimido ki.

Pan dio un salto de la sorpresa recibida, acción que le sacó una pequeña risa al híbrido.

-¡Trunks!- volteó hacia su amigo.

-¡Ven aquí mocosa!

La estrechó en un posesivo abrazo, apretándola contra él, aspirando su aroma que tanto deseaba sentir entrar en sus fosas nasales.

-Te extrañé- dijo sin pensar depositando un beso en la ruborizada mejilla de la joven. –Dijiste que irías a recibirme y no estuviste ahí-. Le reprochó.

-Perdón Trunks, con lo de mi ingreso a la universidad he estado muy ocupada, y precisamente ese día tuve que ir.

-¿Y después de tus pendientes?

-Simplemente terminé cansada y me fui a casa- mintió.

" _No me atrevía a enfrentarte, la vergüenza me ganó"_

-Eso ya no importa, aquí estoy… traje un recuerdo para ti, pero lo dejé en mi departamento. En otra ocasión te lo entrego- dijo agachándose para decirle cerca del oído, en un tono grave.

La muchacha ruborizada solo sonrió.

-Te traje un mojito Pan, sé que el vino te desagrada.

-Gracias Rick- tomó la bebida y de inmediato bebió un gran trago.

-Se ve que tenías sed- dijo divertido Trunks al verla beber con tanta urgencia.

-Tranquila princesa, tiene alcohol- le advirtió Rick.

" _¿Por qué demonios la llama princesa?"_

-Ahh… Rick, te presento a Trunks Briefs…- miró al híbrido, -Trunks, Rick es mi… novio- los presentó con timidez.

Ambos estrecharon las manos, Trunks apretó un poco más de lo acostumbrado, sosteniendo su penetrante mirada en los asombrados ojos castaños del joven, esperando ver algún indicio que le gritara que no es apto para su amiga, que es vil, que es cualquier cosa negativa, pero al contrario de eso, solo vio a un joven con energía mediocre, pero no tanto comparado con los demás terrícolas.

-Así que novio- la miró fijamente a los ojos, en todo ese momento, Pan no se había atrevido a sostenerle la mirada como lo hacía antes de su viaje.

-Tenemos casi cuatro meses- dijo mordiendo su labio inferior inconscientemente.

" _Con todo y ese escote sigues siendo una jovencita tímida"_

En el fondo se escuchó una romántica balada que invitaba a las parejas a ir a la pista.

Briefs dirigió su vista hacia Rick. -¿No me negarías el honor de bailar con mi amiga de la infancia? A la que por cierto tengo casi un año sin ver-. Pidió permiso con una brillante sonrisa

-No hay problema… adelante- respondió educadamente. -Pan, estaré con Mister Satán y tus padres, tómate tu tiempo.

-¿De verdad no hay problema?- inquirió la joven preocupada, no quería mal entendidos con su novio.

-No lo hay, descuida princesa, sabes que respeto tu espacio, no quiero ser el típico novio fastidioso… Seños Briefs, un gusto… Pan tenía razón, es más joven de lo que me imaginaba- dio media vuelta y se alejó de los híbridos.

Pan miraba dudosa a Trunks.

El guerrero tomó una mano de su amiga y depositó un suave beso en el dorso de ésta.

-Moriré si te niegas a acompañarme en esta pieza.

-De ninguna manera me negaría Trunks.

-Por cierto Pan, ese vestido te queda exquisito.

La joven sonrió nerviosa, pues el imponente ki y la mera presencia de su amigo le provocaron sensaciones en el estómago que no supo cómo interpretar.

La guio hacia la pista donde la abrazó, la canción que sonaba era el pretexto perfecto para abrazar. De nuevo aspiró el aroma de la muchacha, quería verificar ese cambio en su aroma que notó en el primer abrazo.

" _Ese olor… definitivamente ha dejado de ser una mocosa"_

Sonrió para sí mismo ante la sola idea de Pan como una mujer fértil, su instinto saiyajin le pedía a gritos sacarla de ahí y arrebatarle ese bendito vestido, pero su parte terrícola, la racional no permitiría exponerse de tal manera. Tenía que averiguar hasta qué punto estaba comprometida la relación con ese joven y cuáles eran los deseos de la muchacha, principalmente cuales eran sus sentimientos hacia él.

Recién comprobaba que su mera presencia afectaba a Pan, pues casi podía escuchar los latidos acelerados en el corazón de ella, su nerviosismo, su timidez, había varios factores que le decían que la ponía inquieta.

" _¿Será amor, cariño, vergüenza o arrepentimiento? Kami, que sea lo primero"_

Se acercó al cuello de la joven como si quisiese decirle algo al oído, pero solo aspiró su olor, con su nariz rosando el lóbulo de la oreja, creando cosquillas en la joven.

" _Mmm… sí, definitivamente está en esos días difíciles para una chica"_

Se sonrió al saberse poseedor de tan privado dato, con el solo hecho de olfatearla.

Conforme transcurría la melodía, Trunks guio poco a poco a Pan hacia la puerta que daba al jardín, aun sobre la pista. Miró de soslayo donde provenían las energías de Gohan y Rick.

" _Perfecto, se ven muy animados platicando"_

La pieza musical finalizó dando paso a otra igualmente romántica. Tomó a Pan de la mano y sin decir nada caminó hacia la puerta con ella siguiéndolo en silencio.

Todos se encontraban en lo suyo, nadie notó que la pareja de amigos salía del salón, excepto Picoro y Vegeta, que se encontraban cerca de la puerta en silencio observando a los demás.

Trunks caminó entre los jardines ricos en vegetación, hasta que se detuvo frente a una pequeña fuente. Todo el tiempo Pan lo siguió en silencio, por primera vez en su vida se encontraba nerviosa ante la presencia del híbrido.

-Mocosa… tengo un reclamo que hacerte.

La joven solo atinó a verlo a los ojos por primera vez en esa noche.

-¿Por qué has estado evadiéndome?- preguntó aun sin soltar su mano.

-No te evado Trunks- respondió en un hilo de voz. Su pecho subía y bajaba con su respiración, jugando con los sentidos del empresario, quien se encontraba luchando consigo mismo por mantener su mirada en los ojos negros de su amiga, de soslayo miraba su escote, solo cuando sabía que ella no lo notaba.

-El día de mi regreso fueron a recibirme todos menos tú, inclusive Dende estuvo presente. Y hace días te llamé e ignoraste mis llamadas- reclamó con voz suave y calmada, no quería parecer enojado ni desesperado.

-Lo siento Trunks, he tenido muchas cosas que hacer ahora que iré a la universidad.

-Solo quiero saber si estas enojada conmigo por algún motivo que ignoro-, su seño se frunció. -Noté que te negaste a saludarme en aquella ocasión que platicaba con mi madre por la pantalla.

-No tengo nada en contra tuya- sus mejillas se encendieron de nuevo, encogió los hombros y desvió su mirada hacia la fuente. -Es solo que no sé cómo tratarte ahora… es sólo que sentí vergüenza en esa ocasión que no te saludé.

-¿A qué se debe eso? No tienes que tratarme diferente, según recuerdo, habíamos quedado en que nada cambiaría entre nosotros… ¿Es acaso que te arrepientes?- Inquirió acunando el rostro de Pan entre sus manos para obligarla a mirarle a los ojos.

La joven negó con la cabeza, hizo un gesto orgulloso antes de contestar. -Nunca me voy a arrepentir de haber actuado conforme a mis deseos. Es solo vergüenza, es la primera vez que te veo desde entonces, ha pasado casi un año y han pasado tantas cosas que a pesar de querer actuar como adulta…

-Terminaste actuando como una chiquilla- finalizó por ella la frase, apretó un poco sus mejillas haciendo que la cara de su amada luciera graciosa, lo que le sacó una sonrisa e hizo que relajara su entrecejo. -Creí que me odiabas o que sentías desprecio por mí- confesó soltando el rostro de su amiga.

-¿Por qué habría de sentir tal cosa? Sabes bien que fue una petición mía, soy yo la apenada por mi atrevimiento, tal vez no debí molestarte.

-Sabes bien que no fue una molestia… fue un placer- cerró un ojo mirando descaradamente su escote. -Me complace comprobar que la señorita se ha desarrollado… ¿Recuerdas que hace tiempo te dije que tu cuerpo te daría una grata sorpresa?

Pan cubrió la atrevida abertura en su vestido con sus manos. -¡Oye! Eso fue atrevido- le reprochó fingiendo indignación.

Trunks tenía una duda y deseaba quitársela. -Puedo ver también que terminó tu problema de infertilidad.

La joven abrió la boca incrédula.

\- Puedo saberlo por el olfato, tu olor ha cambiado, y podría apostar que en estos momentos estas teniendo tu periodo- dijo subiendo una ceja.

-¡Ya es suficiente Trunks! No somos perritos como para estarnos olfateando.

-¿También tú me olfateas?- preguntó con una sonrisa cínica.

-Veo que ya regresó el Trunks cretino que conocía- dijo con una sonrisa, ya más relajada.

-Nunca lo he dejado de ser… Pan, no sabes el gusto que me da saber que todo sigue igual entre nosotros, a pesar que ya tienes novio- dijo ocultando la tristeza en la última frase.

-Sí, es un buen muchacho. ¿Recuerdas? Me recomendaste probar otros.

La mirada del híbrido se ensombreció. -¿Qué tanto has probado?- pensó en voz alta.

-Bueno… Trunks, hacemos lo que hacen todos los novios- respondió orgullosa de sus actos.

-Ahh sí…

-¡PAN… TRUNKS!

Ambos voltearon hacia la voz que los llamó.

-Te buscan tu padre y tu novio Pan- dijo Vegeta, acercándose a la pareja.

-Vamos Trunks- lo tomó de la mano conduciéndolo hacia el interior del salón, se encontraba feliz de volver a hablar con su amigo, lo había extrañado todos esos meses, sus consejos, sus ocurrencias, su presencia. A pesar de todo, su presencia siempre la reconfortaba.

Pasaron al lado del príncipe, el olor de la muchacha fue percibido por este, quien entrecerró los ojos sin perderlos de vista mientras se adentraban al salón.

" _¿Será mi imaginación? No, no lo creo, la mocosa al fin maduró"_ Pensó mientras una sonrisa se hacía presente en su rostro.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me estoy apurando en actualizar lo antes posible a pesar de las mil cosas que tengo que hacer.**


	20. Orgullo y tradición - Capítulo 20

**Orgullo y tradición – Capítulo 20**

Era el tercer día después de aquel baile donde la pareja de híbridos se había vuelto a ver después de meses, en los que ni siquiera habían cruzado palabra.

Trunks volaba en una nave hacia la casa de Gohan, de nuevo quería sorprender a su amiga, por lo que ocultó su ki.

Podía percibir la energía de la muchacha sola en la propiedad.

" _Mocosa… no puedo quitarme de la mente ese maldito vestido rojo. Como desee tomarte mis brazos y volar lejos de ahí para desvelar tu desnudez desarrollada, arrancando esa sugestiva prenda"_

Se mordía los labios imaginando como se vería desnuda ahora que era una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra.

El timbre de la enorme casa de Gohan y Videl sonó.

Pan corrió hacia la puerta para abrir.

-¡YA VOY, YA VOY, YA VOY!- Gritó mientras corría hacia la puerta.

Al abrir, se encontró con un sonriente Trunks vestido de manera casual.

-Veo que no trae puesto su traje de aburrido- dijo sonriendo al ver a su amigo.

-Buenas tardes a ti también, mal educada- saludó a su amiga y sin decir más la abrazó con fuerza, de nuevo aspirando su olor. Se separó un poco para escanear a la muchacha con la vista, le pareció encantadora con ese diminuto y desgastado short de mezclilla y playera ajustada en color blanco.

-Pasa Trunks… no esperaba tu visita. Es más, no sentí tu ki hasta que abrí la puerta.

-Eso te pasa por ser tan distraída… mocosa.

-¡Oye! Ya no soy una mocosa.

-Ya lo sé, después de verte con ese vestido rojo no me queda ninguna duda- dijo entrando a la casa.

Pan se mordió el labio inferior y puso una cara de travesura. -Te confieso que compré ese vestido para escandalizar a mi abuelita Milk, también para que los demás noten que he crecido.

-Me sorprendió ver que en efecto crecieron- respondió con franco cinismo.

-¡Ohh ya veo! Dejaste al señor aburrido en su oficina y hoy trajiste al cretino Briefs- dijo con sarcasmo.

Trunks sonrió ante la respuesta de su joven amiga, siempre encontró fascinante la manera en que le contestaba sus bromas, pero ahora que se sabía enamorado, más que fascinación le parecían en extremo estimulantes las contestaciones de la mujer que tenía frente a él.

-¿Qué puedo hacer? No quería dormirte con charlas de señor.

Ambos tomaron asiento en el recibidor de la gran casa obsequiada por Mister Satán a su hija Videl el día de su boda.

-¿A qué se debe tu sorpresiva visita?

Trunks se puso de pie y sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón de mezclilla una cápsula hoi poi que lanzó al suelo después de accionarla.

Apareció una caja de metro y medio cuadrado que abrió.

-Vengo a entregarte recuerdos de lugares donde estuve en mi viaje- mostró su más reluciente sonrisa.

Pan se acercó a ver el interior de la caja.

-¿Todo eso me trajiste?- inquirió sorprendida de ver la caja llena de diversos objetos.

-Todo es para usted, señorita universitaria.

-¡Gracias Trunks!- se lanzó hacia el cuello del híbrido para mostrarle su agradecimiento en un abrazo sorpresivo, la acción lo tomó desprevenido y ambos se precipitaron al suelo con ella sobre él, rodeando el cuello del guerrero con sus brazos.

-Tienes mucha energía hoy mocosa- dijo sin intención de romper el abrazo, él mismo rodeo la cintura de la joven y la apretó contra su cuerpo.

Pan no dijo nada, se sentía cómoda así. De nuevo apareció esa sensación extraña en su estómago, sensación que se presentaba solo ante la presencia de su amigo.

" _Debe ser mi conciencia que me grita que es como de la familia, debe ser la emoción de haber vivido algo prohibido"_

A Trunks, la situación le trajo a la mente otro momento en el que se encontraron así, hace casi un año, pero bajo otras circunstancias.

 ****FLASHBACK****

-Mocosa…

-Aburrido…

El híbrido sonrió de lado.

-Ya verás lo que éste aburrido puede hacer- dijo con voz grave levantando a Pan y acomodándola a horcajadas sobre él.

-No tienes idea en qué te estas metiendo- le advirtió.

-Lo sé… y quiero correr el riesgo.

 ****FIN DEL FLASHBACK****

Los labios de la joven de nuevo lo tentaban. Aspiró de nuevo, aprovechando la cercanía con la joven.

Sonrió de lado. _"Aun no sale de esos días"_ Se congratuló por tener sus sentidos tan desarrollados.

" _¿Cómo será su olor en celo? Algo me dice que mucho más agradable que el de cualquier otra mujer que haya conocido antes."_

La oportunidad para reclamar su boca se encontraba presente, pero entonces varias dudas cruzaron por su mente, podría rechazarlo, golpearlo, recordarle que tiene un maldito novio. Las ansias por probar su boca lo carcomían, pero su parte racional lo hizo reaccionar, por lo que optó en actuar como un caballero, después de todo deseaba el corazón de la mujer, su orgullo le prohibía conformarse con la atracción nacida de su naturaleza saiyajin.

-¿Quieres ver el contenido de la caja?

-Por supuesto… perdón por tirarte- se levantó y le ofreció la mano a su amigo para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Descuida, bajé la guardia como un principiante, de estar en una pelea me hubieras logrado dar un golpe-. Aceptó el ofrecimiento tomando la mano de Pan.

-Presumido, no olvido que prometí patear tu trasero.

-Ohh es verdad, prometiste patear mi 'lindo' trasero- dijo con una risa socarrona.

-Tsk… olvidaba que trajiste al cretino Trunks… Vamos a ver que traes del espacio exterior.

Se acercaron a la caja y comenzaron a sacar los objetos.

-Estas cajitas son diversas golosinas que me gustaron y espero que a ti también.

Siguieron sacando objetos, Pan los veía con la misma emoción de un niño abriendo sus regalos mientras Trunks le explicaba la historia detrás de cada cosa.

-Y bien. ¿Te ha gustado?

-¿Qué pregunta Trunks? Me encanta todo. En verdad no te hubieras molestado. Dije un recuerdo, pero esto es demasiado.

-Nada es demasiado cuando se trata de mi mejor amiga.

-¿Mejor amiga? ¿Y qué hay de Annie?

-Tú siempre has sido más que una simple amiga. A ella no la he buscado desde que regresé, de hecho ni siquiera me despedí antes de irme.

-Creí que eran más… ya sabes, íntimos.

-Ja, ja, ja… éramos íntimos en cuestión sexual, solo eso.

-¿Eran?- inquirió sonrojada por el rumbo que llevaba la conversación.

-Sí, éramos. Desde un principio ambos sabíamos que era solo calentura y lo disfrutaríamos por un corto tiempo, que se alargó mucho debido a que nos encontrábamos cómodos. Espero y se encuentre bien con una pareja estable, es una mujer muy divertida.

-Entonces tómala como novia.

-Jamás funcionaríamos de esa manera. Por eso es mejor cortar lo que teníamos... ¿Qué me dices de tu novio?- preguntó cambiando el rumbo de la conversación, necesitaba información al respecto y no desaprovecharía la ocasión para sacarla de la boca de su amiga.

-Bueno Trunks, Rick es divertido, atento, comprensivo… guapo.

-Vaya mujer, no sigas o lograras que me enamore de él- bromeó pero por dentro experimentaba terribles celos.

Pan sonrió ante la ocurrencia de su amigo.

-Procuraré tener cuidado, no sea que me lo quites.

-Me da gusto verte contenta. ¿Él no babea?

-Ja, ja. No… besa muy bien- cerró un ojo.

-Presumida.

Los ojos de la joven brillaban vivaces, el corazón del híbrido se encogió al creer que esa luz provenía de la plática sobre el novio de la muchacha.

" _Ojalá fuera mi imaginación, pero esa mirada es la de una mujer enamorada… Ese Rick es un maldito afortunado"_

El timbre de la puerta sonó de pronto.

-¿Esperas a alguien?

-No, voy a abrir.

-Yo voy mocosa, no te molestes- sin darle tiempo de réplica caminó rumbo a la puerta, ya sabía quién llamaba, pues reconoció el pequeño ki.

" _¿Qué puede llamarle la atención de él con ese intento de ki?"_

-Hola Rick… pasa- dijo apenas abrió la puerta.

-Ehh… ¿señor Briefs?

-El mismo, supongo que buscas a la mocosa.

-¿Mocosa?

-¡OYE TRUNKS TE ESCUCHÉ!- Gritó Pan acercándose a la puerta.

-Pasa Rick, disculpa mi descortesía.

" _No esperaba que llegaras"_

La joven se acercó a saludar a su novio, sin saber por qué, lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla, la presencia del híbrido la abrumaba, le apenaba besar a su novio frente al guerrero, ni siquiera frente a sus padres se había privado de besarlo en los labios.

-Trunks me trajo recuerdos de su viaje, ven Rick, quiero mostrarte.

Trunks los siguió fingiendo una sonrisa.

Platicaron por un corto rato sobre el viaje de Trunks y las cosas que vio en esos exóticos lugares.

-Se me antojaron unos nachos especiales, voy a prepararlos. No tardo chicos- dijo Pan levantándose e ignorando los pensamientos indecorosos en ambos hombres al ver sus piernas y caderas moviéndose hacia la cocina.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- preguntó Rick.

-No me vendría mal.

-Regreso en un momento- corrió tras su novia.

Trunks esperó por tres minutos, hasta que se impacientó y decidió levantarse para ayudar a su amiga, se paró en el marco de la puerta. Pan ponía varios ingredientes en un refractario, Rick se encontraba a un lado de ella picando un tomate.

El joven terminó con su tarea y enseguida puso su mano derecha en el trasero de la joven, acariciando la piel en el borde de la prenda, ella reaccionó a la caricia con una pequeña risa, Rick depositó un fugaz beso en el cuello de su novia y dio un apretón al trasero de Pan. Cuchichearon y rieron como dos novios que se atraen y quieren, inclusive Pan acarició por un breve momento la entrepierna del muchacho por encima de la ropa, apenas una caricia fugaz, pero claramente intencional.

-Uhm…- hizo un ruido sonoro con su garganta. -Mocosa, ya me tengo que ir.

Pan volteó asustada por la intromisión, no es que le molestara, más bien le apenaba que la viera en esa situación con Rick.

-Pero es domingo, hoy no trabajas.

-Lo siento mocosa, quedé en ir con mi madre- mintió.

Se acercó a ella para despedirse de un abrazo, poco le importó que su novio se encontrara presente, la estrechó de nuevo en un abrazo y depositó un dulce beso en su frente.

-Me da gusto que te haya gustado todo. Cuídate mujer-. Su voz tenía ciertas inflexiones que parecían de tristeza.

-Un gusto verte Rick… cuídala, ella vale todo el jodido oro del universo- le ofreció la mano y Rick devolvió el gesto sintiendo extraño el comportamiento del empresario.

-No tienes por qué decirlo, ella es todo para mí- la abrazó por la cintura, ignorando lo que eso provocaba en el guerrero.

-Yo quería que probaras mis nachos especiales Trunks- dijo con cara de puchero.

-En otra ocasión, me tengo que ir… adiós-. Sin decir más salió rumbo a su nave, en cuanto despegó las lágrimas brotaron a borbotones de sus ojos.

Había dejado a su amiga extrañada por el repentino cambio en su comportamiento, sin poder definir esa sensación en su estómago, Pan sintió su corazón comprimirse con una especie de tristeza.

" _¿Me habrá visto acariciando a Rick? Qué vergüenza, ¿qué va a pensar de mí? Y con las referencias que tiene de mi persona"_

…

Después de su repentina huida, lloró hasta que sintió que había sido suficiente. Meditó un rato sobre lo sucedido llegando a la conclusión de que Pan se había enamorado de su novio y que evidentemente el noviazgo de ellos no se reducía a simples besos y caricias mustias.

Su orgullo saiyajin le impedía exponer sus sentimientos, la joven no lo quería, no lo deseaba y posiblemente ni lo hacía en el mundo. Él solo había sido un tropiezo en su inexperta vida, después de todo solo era un señor aburrido, no tenía oportunidad ante un joven que parecía entretenerla bastante, posiblemente también satisfacer sus necesidades íntimas con la misma energía y pasión que lo haría un saiyajin.

" _¿Qué me hace pensar que podría amarme? Soy un señor para ella, siempre lo he sido. Sería ridículo, es lo mismo que cuando de joven yo mismo me quejaba de lo aburrida que era Mai"_

Levantó la cabeza y limpió sus lágrimas.

-Mai… eso es. Dijo Yakat que consiguiera una sustituta. Mai es perfecta para ese trabajo, para sacármela de la cabeza… ahora que soy un adulto y aburrido, es probable que funcione algo con ella.

Tomada esa decisión dirigió la nave hacia la casa de su ex novia.

-¿Quieres que te sirva otro Trunks?- Mai ofreció a su ex novio más de la bebida con vodka que habían estado bebiendo mientras charlaban.

-No gracias Mai… me apetece besarte, ¿puedo?

Mai dudó un momento, estaba claro que algo afectaba a Trunks, a pesar de su patético intento por ocultarlo era más que obvio, algo le sucedía, lo sentía melancólico, su mirada reflejaba tristeza y a su sonrisa le faltaba franqueza.

-Sí Trunks, si puedes- sintió que el hombre se encontraba necesitado de cariño, ella también se encontraba sola y no le pareció mala idea.

Se volvieron a besar después de años sin rozar sus labios, el híbrido ansioso por afecto se aferró al cuerpo de su ex novia, dejándose llevar por sus instintos, ambos no dijeron palabra, no pidieron explicación, no exigieron nada a cambio, eran solo un hombre y una mujer necesitados de caricias, de sexo, esta vez sin sentimentalismos de por medio.

Trunks necesitaba sacar de su boca el sabor dejado meses atrás por su mocosa, necesitaba sacar su olor, los sonidos de su boca, la adictiva sensación de todo eso junto.

-Sigues insaciable Trunks- dijo Mai regresando del baño, vistiendo la playera que el empresario vestía cuando llegó a su casa.

-¿Acaso creías que mi desempeño sexual bajaría de nivel con los años?

-En realidad no y me da gusto saber que te has superado.

-Sigue adulándome y no saldremos hasta mañana de tu cama- respondió desde su lugar, acostado en la cama, sin nada encima, sabía que poseía un cuerpo que cualquier hombre envidiaría y no tenía tapujos en deleitar con la vista a su pareja, siempre que se encontraban a solas.

-No te estoy adulando, estoy siendo sincera- se acomodó a su lado, recargando la cabeza en uno de los brazos del hombre. -Comprobé que dejaste de ser un niño.

Trunks la miró de lado levantando una ceja.

-¿Se repetirá?

-Depende, ¿ocultas algo?

El híbrido se posicionó sobre ella para encararla en esa posición.

-Tú, mujer inquieres que oculto algo- dijo utilizando un tono sarcástico.

-No trates de usar mis errores pasados para excusarte. Si quieres continuar con tu desconfianza eres libre de hacerlo, al menos quiero saber si hay algo más… o alguien aquí- apuntó al corazón del guerrero.

-No Mai, yo no me he vuelto a enamorar- mintió.

-¿Pero te pasa algo? Lo sé Trunks.

-Pasa que en todos estos años he pensado mucho en ti- mintió de nuevo, besándola con la misma ternura que utilizaba para besar a Pan, esperando transmitirle parte de las emociones que sentía hacia la mocosa.

Mai, sorprendida ante el inesperado ataque de ternura de su ex novio, respondió con gusto.

" _¿Y eso? Ni siquiera cuando decía estar enamorado llegó a besarme de esa manera… ¿qué te ha pasado niño?"_

Después de ese largo beso, Trunks obtuvo lo que quería, hacer que Mai dejara de insistir en hurgar dentro de él.

Tomó una mano de Mai y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, aun en la misma posición, él sobre ella.

-Bien Mai. ¿Qué te parece si nos damos una oportunidad más? Te propongo salir como novios por un tiempo, y si funciona podríamos volver.

-La idea no me desagrada, solo quiero saber algo Trunks. Ahora que sabes mi edad y el por qué no actúo como jovencita, ¿aun así quieres?

-Resulta que ya no soy un adolescente, ahora soy el señor aburrido Briefs. Ahora soy yo el que tiene más probabilidades de aburrirte- respondió con esa mirada penetrante tan característica de él y su padre.

La mujer tragó saliva, sintió en su ingle algo que comenzaba a endurecer y dejar un pequeño rastro de una sustancia húmeda.

-Mmm… Dudo mucho que llegue a aburrirme licenciado Briefs, usted posee un 'gran' don para mantenerme muy entretenida.

-¡Rayos! Solo traía conmigo un preservativo que por cierto estaba próximo a caducar.

-¿Sigues con esa manía para protegerte de no embarazar?

-Sí, no he decidido casarme y no quiero hacerlo por accidente.

-Dime una cosa Trunks. ¿Alguna vez lo has hecho sin preservativo?

-Sí Mai, hubo una mujer con la que no sé por qué, decidí no usarlo.

-¿Te gustó?

-Es básicamente lo mismo, no encontré diferencia- mintió restándole importancia.

" _Me encantó"_

Mai acarició el mentón y una mejilla de Trunks con su mano libre.

-Me encantan tus facciones maduras.

-¿Eso significa un sí?

-Sí Trunks… ya veremos si funciona o no, mientras disfrutemos- Lo atrajo hacia ella abrazándolo por el cuello, se besaron de nuevo hasta que el híbrido rompió el beso.

-No sigas mujer, no traigo más protección.

-Termina fuera como siempre lo haces.

Trunks lo pensó por un momento, tenía casi un año sin una mujer, sumando a eso las sensaciones pasadas que deseaba borrar, por lo que seguir en el acto no le parecía mala idea.

-Bien mujer, pero aun así te tomarás una píldora del día siguiente- sentenció con tono severo.

-Por supuesto licenciado responsable.

…

Pasó un mes y medio desde entonces, Trunks se había visto en algunas ocasiones con Mai, la mayoría del tiempo solo salieron a comer, platicar y besarse, en pocas ocasiones tenían sexo en la casa de la ex delincuente, el híbrido nunca se quedaba a dormir con ella, siempre regresaba a su departamento pensando en lo que estaría haciendo Pan en ese preciso momento, si también ella y Rick habían estado juntos ese mismo día.

Mil dudas le rondaban la cabeza, se preguntaba si ella le exigía protección a su novio, le repugnaba imaginarlos piel con piel en un acto tan íntimo que debería pertenecerle solo a él, se torturaba pensándola embarazada de ese muchacho tan joven para ella, pero a la vez él mismo se consideraba viejo para la muchacha.

Una tarde de visita en casa de sus padres se encontró con Pan y Rick, había estado evitándola todo ese tiempo, no tenía alma de masoquista y no quería torturarse viéndola con ese intruso.

La joven pareja visitaba a Bra, se acercaba el cumpleaños de la hermana menor de Trunks y platicaban sobre la futura fiesta, pues la joven heredera cumpliría la mayoría de edad.

Los vio desde el balcón, a los tres reunidos en el jardín central, Rick con un brazo por encima del hombro de Pan.

" _Es un empalagoso… ¿De qué me quejo? De ser mi mujer no la soltaría ni a sol ni sombra. Diablos… sueno como un maldito posesivo, ese tipo de hombre seguro no le agradan a Pan"_

-¿Por qué no vas con ellos?- preguntó Vegeta, quien tenía rato observando a su hijo con la mirada perdida en el jardín, justo donde se sentía el ki de la mocosa.

-No padre, aquí estoy bien… de seguro platican cosas de mocosos.

-No seas ridículo, no eres tan viejo.

-Parece que para ella sí- respondió con un dejo de amargura.

-¿Acaso crees que eso piensa ella?

-Eso parece.

-Qué poco la conoces.

Trunks miró a su padre, tratando de descifrar sus palabras

-Lo que estás haciendo es poner palabras en la boca de la mocosa debido a los celos que te ciegan.

-Papá solo míralos- los señaló.

Vegeta dirigió su mirada hacia los jóvenes, que ajenos al hecho de ser observados platicaban animados, con Rick ahora acariciando la espalda de la joven disimuladamente, hasta el nacimiento de su trasero, donde coló un par de dedos para acariciar la piel debajo del holgado pantalón que vestía Pan.

-En fin Trunks, no quisiste divertirte cuando ella estaba disponible, si hubieras avanzado un poco hace años, posiblemente te hubiera esperado durante nuestro viaje y ahora sería tu mujer.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que estaba disponible?

" _¿Acaso mi padre sabrá algo?"_

-No olvides que fui testigo de esa pelea entre ustedes el día que logró transformarse, se podía notar a kilómetros de distancia que ella inconscientemente te provocaba, estaba más que dispuesta, pero tus prejuicios estúpidos fueron más fuertes que tu deseo. Ahora compórtate con un guerrero de elite y deja de lamentarte, si quieres la puedes tener. Mientras te debates en tus complejos, el tal Rick te estará preparando a la mocosa, si es que no tienes problemas con ser el segundo- levantó una ceja con una mueca de burla.

Trunks miró a los ojos de su padre con una sonrisa cínica.

-Te equivocas papá, el segundo es él- palmeó la espalda del príncipe para dirigirse al interior de la propiedad. -Mi madre tarda mucho, estoy seguro que extravió las hojas que debo firmar en el desastre que tiene en su laboratorio, adiós padre.

Dejó al príncipe solo en el balcón con más dudas que respuestas.

" _Sabía que ese mocoso ocultaba algo"_

 ****FLASHBACK****

-Quiero sentirme mujer, no estoy pidiendo tu opinión… estoy informándote- se soltó del abrazo y avanzó hasta la puerta.

-Al menos prométeme que lo pensaras Pan, no quiero que te lastimen.

-No lo harán, no pienso hacerlo enamorada, no cometeré tu mismo error. Adiós… disculpa la molestia- salió dando un portazo.

" _Pan, no quiero que estés molesta conmigo antes de partir por tantos meses fuera del planeta"_

Después de ese pensamiento corrió tras la joven, tenía que evitar que cometiera un error que la dañara. La alcanzó justo antes que el ascensor abriera las puertas.

-Pan… mocosa no lo hagas.

-¿Y cómo piensas detenerme?… señor aburrido- lo retó.

-Así-. Contestó secamente, antes de pegar su boca a los labios de la joven, acorralándola contra la pared, Pan reaccionó respondiendo el beso con la misma intensidad, se estaba acostumbrando a la forma de besar del híbrido y lo disfrutaba.

-Ven Pan, vamos adentro.

La muchacha dudó, lo que menos deseaba era un sermón.

-Si piensas que cambie de opinión, no entraré ahí.

-No lo haré, con lo testaruda que eres sería una batalla perdida. Si vas a entrar ahí es para hacerte mujer… ¿a menos que quieras que lo haga aquí mismo?- le sonrió de lado.

Las mejillas de la joven de nuevo se encendieron ante la idea.

-Vamos señor- se encaminó hacia la puerta con una sonrisa de triunfo.

Apenas entraron al penthouse, Trunks la jaló de la mano hacia el sillón y la sentó sobre sus piernas, el atrevimiento del guerrero tomó por sorpresa a Pan, que sin saber cómo actuar se limitó a dejarlo hacer.

-Mocosa…

-Aburrido…

El híbrido sonrió de lado.

-Ya verás lo que éste aburrido puede hacer- dijo con voz grave levantando a Pan y acomodándola a horcajadas sobre él.

-No tienes idea en qué te estas metiendo- le advirtió.

-Lo sé… y quiero correr el riesgo.

-Solo déjate llevar por tus instintos- le aconsejó el híbrido.

-¿Qué debo hacer?- con nerviosismo puso ambas manos sobre el pecho de Trunks con intenciones de acariciarlo.

-Termina de desabotonar mi camisa y quítala- respondió con voz ronca.

Aunque la mirada del guerrero la intimidaba, ella no era una damisela en peligro y se comportaría como una mujer, no como una chiquilla. Así que hizo lo que se le pidió, ocultando su nerviosismo.

Trunks tomó las manos de Pan y las pasó por su torso.

-Acaríciame, tócame, bésame, juega el mismo juego que yo, debes disfrutarlo, de lo contrario lo interrumpiré- la acercó hacia él por la nuca para besarla, sus dedos acariciaron con suavidad la piel del cuello de la muchacha.

Se besaron por unos minutos, el hijo el príncipe estaba llevando lento el procedimiento de calentarla lo suficiente, la acarició por la cintura, debajo de su camisa y sin pedir permiso la jaló hacia arriba, dejándola en sostén. Pasó una mano por encima de los montes, acariciando lentamente con ambas manos, atacó el cuello de Pan con su lengua, recorriéndolo desde el lóbulo hasta el hombro, el tirante del sostén le molestó por lo que sencillamente lo desató y arrojó a un par de metros.

Clavó su vista en los montes de la joven, eran de talla mediana, pero redondos, con apetecibles botones esperando ser devorados. Posó una de sus manos sobre uno, comenzando a masajearlo para estimular a la joven.

-Deseo tanto devorarte en este momento- la miró fijamente, buscando algún ápice de duda en su mirada, su parte racional le exigía tener un acto de caballerosidad. -Pan, no creo que sea correcto.

-Me importa un demonio. Devórame Trunks.

Esa frase dicha por su amiga hizo que perdiera los estribos de su parte racional. Llevó su boca a los montes que se le ofrecían, comenzó con besos dulces alternando de uno al otro, hasta que no pudo resistir y terminó lamiendo y mordisqueándolos a ambos.

Las caricias del hombre lograron encender a la joven, quien de manera instintiva movió su pelvis contra la de su amigo, Trunks tomó las caderas de su amiga para intensificar el movimiento, haciendo que Pan sintiese la erección del híbrido escondida en sus pantalones de vestir.

-Vamos mi habitación- ofreció con voz ronca.

Pan asintió con la cabeza, tenía las mejillas y labios rojos con la respiración agitada. Era la visión de una musa para el guerrero.

Se levantó del sillón cargándola en sus brazos y besándola durante el trayecto.

En la habitación, la puso de pie al lado de la cama, él se acomodó sentado en el borde de la misma y procedió a desabrochar la falda del uniforme, la prenda se deslizó hacia el piso dejando a la muchacha en unos diminutos shorts entallados en color negro. Trunks la miró frunciendo su entrecejo.

-Lo uso para poder hacer muchas cosas y no mostrar mis bragas a todo mundo- dijo divertida al ver que el guerrero puso cara de decepción.

-¿Las puedo ver yo?- preguntó con voz grave, con sus manos en los bordes del short.

Pan de pie, con sus senos tapados por sus manos asintió con su cabeza, mordiéndose los labios para ocultar su pudor.

La molesta prenda fue deslizada por las piernas de la muchacha, solo la cubría unas pequeñas bragas con encaje de florecillas lilas.

-Guíame Trunks, ¿qué debo hacer? No quiero ser la joven boba que solo se deja hacer.

El guerrero sonrió ante la franqueza y atrevimiento de la muchacha, esos arrebatos donde quería mostrarse como una mujer le parecían fascinantes.

" _Creo que por eso me atraes tanto mocosa"_

Se levantó para estar de pie frente a ella.

-Ahora te toca dejarme en ropa interior, ¿quieres?

Sin decir nada retiró el cinto y desabrochó el pantalón. Mientras ella lo hacía, Trunks la miraba divertido, pues a pesar que fingir tranquilidad, su nerviosismo se notaba en la torpeza de sus actos.

El pantalón cayó revelando los boxers entallados en color negro que el guerrero vestía, la desnudez de la joven había surtido efecto en el cuerpo del hombre, el bulto en sus calzoncillos lo delataba.

-Supongo que has visto algunos hombres desnudos, rondan fotografías por todos lados.

-Sí, te confieso que he visto algo de porno en mi computadora, por mera curiosidad- confesó apenada.

-No tiene nada de malo, es natural. También tocarte lo es.

" _Pensando en ti no creo que sea natural, pero eso me lo guardo para mí"_

Tomó las manos de Pan y se acarició con ellas, las pasó por su torso, sus costillas, sus caderas, hasta que se atrevió a posar una sobre su entrepierna. Pan abrió la boca sorprendida por la repentina acción.

-Si tienes miedo podemos dejarlo ahí- la miró a los ojos deseando que ella quisiese continuar, pues hasta este punto él no deseaba parar.

Pan acarició el bulto con curiosidad, a pesar de sentir un poco de temor ya estaba ahí y no se retiraría como una perdedora, podía ser tan orgullosa o más que Trunks.

Se colgó del cuello del hombre para besarlo, ambos cayeron a la cama donde continuaron con su exploración, se tocaron y besaron con paciencia, disfrutando cada roce, cada beso. Los gemidos de Pan se hicieron presentes en la habitación cuando de nuevo sus senos fueron atacados, esta vez con mayor pasión, sus pezones erectos eran lamidos y succionados con delicadeza, eso le provocaba un cosquilleo entre sus piernas que se volvía cada vez más intenso.

Una mano masculina se aventuró a posarse entre las piernas de la joven, acarició por un corto momento, hasta que atrevidamente se coló dentro de su ropa interior, acariciando esa zona que ya se encontraba lista para recibirlo.

Los instintos más primitivos del saiyajin lo dominaban ya en ese momento. Se hincó y arrancó las bragas de un tirón, Pan cerró las piernas en un instinto de pudor.

-Me da pena que me veas ahí.

-No tienes nada que otra mujer no posea, tomó las rodillas de Pan con intención de separarlas, pero ella apretó para cerrarlas.

-Te dejaré verme si te muestras tú primero.

El hombre, sin pudor alguno se retiró lo boxers, parándose al lado de ella, mostrándose completamente desnudo. Al ver la cara de sorpresa de su amiga se rio divertido.

-Dijiste que ya habías visto hombres desnudos.

-Sí, pero no en persona- respondió sin quitar la mirada del miembro endurecido de su amigo.

-Ahora me toca ver, no seas tramposa- se posicionó sobre ella, besándola de nuevo para relajar el nerviosismo de la mujer.

Teniéndola perdida de nuevo entre besos y caricias se acomodó entre sus piernas y comenzó a depositar suaves besos desde su barbilla hasta su ombligo, la miró de soslayo y al notar que se encontraba perdida en el placer, se siguió hasta llegar al monte de venus.

-Mis amigas han dicho que a sus novios les gusta más cuando están depiladas. Tal vez te parezca que soy demasiado atrevida…

-Me gusta que seas atrevida- dijo al fin poniendo su mirada en los genitales de su amiga, ya se había dado cuenta por medio del tacto que en efecto iba depilada, lo que le agradó en demasía. -A mí también me gusta así, puedo verte mejor- cerró un ojo atrevidamente.

Sin previo aviso lamió la zona, tomando por sorpresa a la muchacha, que en un reflejo ante el placer abrió más sus piernas, al ver la reacción de la joven, Trunks siguió con su trabajo, besando, lamiendo e inclusive dando leves mordidas en la zona íntima de su amiga. Con uno de sus dedos estimulaba su entrada, que no podía encontrarse más húmeda, se aventuró a penetrar un poco con un dedo, jugando un poco dando leves movimientos mientras la estimulaba con su lengua.

-Sabes delicioso Pan- dijo hincándose frente a ella, relamiéndose los labios y estimulando descaradamente su miembro con una mano.

-Eso me gustó Trunks… ¿puedo hacerlo yo también?- preguntó con mirada traviesa.

-Yo encantado, pero quiero que lo hagas por gusto, no por obligación.

Pan se encontraba tan excitada y a la vez agradecida por la manera tan lenta y placentera en que él estaba llevando el acto. No era tan ingenua como para no haber visto a otras mujeres haciéndolo en pornografía, siempre le había parecido que lo disfrutaban y quería experimentarlo, ya había fantaseado en cómo sabría un miembro masculino y el por qué para muchas mujeres era placentero hacerlo, Pan ya no se consideraba una chiquilla y quería hacer cosas de mujer.

Tomó a Trunks por sorpresa, pues sin avisar atacó el miembro con sus labios, besando en un principio, sosteniéndolo con una mano, explorándolo con curiosidad y palpando los testículos con la otra mano, le parecía extraño el líquido pre seminal saliendo, pero si él la había probado sin asco, ella no le haría la grosería, por lo que lo engulló, tratando de imitar a esas mujeres de la pornografía, lamió y succionó con cuidado de no lastimarlo mientras acariciaba las preciadas bolas del guerrero. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que lo estaba disfrutando tanto como él.

El atrevimiento de la joven virgen era algo que no esperaba el híbrido, sorprendido se dejó hacer mientras la observaba, hasta que ella lo soltó sobando su mandíbula. Trunks no podía esperar más, la tumbó y se posicionó sobre ella, besando de nuevo sus labios.

-¿Lo disfrutaste mocosa? Eso me pareció.

-Ajá… me gustó tu sabor- dijo con descaro, no deseaba verse como la típica virgen ingenua y torpe.

El saiyajin se encontraba muy ansioso, la deseaba y no quería postergarlo por más tiempo. Acarició la entrada con su miembro, por un par de minutos siguió estimulándola de esa manera mientras la besaba, en respuesta Pan abrió más sus piernas, aferrándose a él rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

Sin poder aguantar más, Trunks empujó hacia adentro, penetrando apenas una cuarta parte de su longitud, como respuesta instintiva, Pan intentó cerrar las piernas en vano, pues el hombre se encontraba en medio de ellas, en un impulso egoísta que lo dominó se internó de un empujón hasta el fondo.

Pan jadeaba con los músculos tensos.

-Tranquila mujer, no me moveré hasta que relajes tus músculos, si continúas apretando te vas a lastimar- le aconsejó en un susurro.

Pan se relajó y dejó salir un suspiro.

-¿Duele?

-Ya no tanto, al principio sí, mucho.

-Me moveré lentamente para que te acostumbres, si no lo soportas solo pídelo y me detendré.

-Confío en ti- le dedicó una sonrisa que a él le pareció la más hermosa del mundo.

Comenzó a moverse lentamente al tiempo que vigilaba los gestos de Pan, sabía que debía tolerar algo de dolor, pero no deseaba tener placer a costa del dolor de su querida amiga. Las muecas en la joven eran de dolor tolerable, que poco a poco fueron desapareciendo, los besos y caricias tiernas que él depositaba en ella fueron haciéndola sentir más cómoda, hasta que llegó el momento en que comenzó a sentir placer entremezclado con un poco de dolor.

Trunks le dedicó ternura en cada uno de sus movimientos y en cada toque, jamás había sido tan paciente y tan tierno, inclusive con Mai fue más tosco la primera vez debido a su inexperiencia. También porque Pan le despertaba la ternura que ninguna mujer antes le había despertado.

Poco a poco fue subiendo de intensidad. Se irguió para observarla mientras la penetraba con más vigor, disfrutar de su rostro ruborizado, sus ojos cerrados, concentrada en el placer, sus senos moviéndose al compás de sus embestidas. Sacó por completo su miembro para penetrarla de nuevo y notó una pequeña mancha rojiza en la cabeza de su miembro.

" _Sangre"_

Se agachó y lamió de nuevo la zona de la joven, probando la sangre de la saiyajin, no supo el por qué lo hizo, solo sintió un impulso por lamer y dar placer al adolorido orificio. La volvió a penetrar con la misma intensidad, ella respondió de muy buena gana gimiendo y aferrándose a las cobijas. Trunks sabía dónde insistir para lograr que una mujer explote de placer, era cuestión de tiempo para que su amiga lo experimentara. La embistió con total libertad, pues ella se veía disfrutándolo, finalmente la joven llegó al orgasmo. El guerrero deseaba seguir por horas disfrutando de esa sensación húmeda y estrecha, pero no quería lastimarla más de lo necesario, por lo que se concentró en su placer para lograr terminar al poco tiempo dentro de ella.

Se tiró a su lado aferrándose a ella en un abrazo.

-Gracias Pan, y bienvenida al mundo de los no vírgenes- bromeó.

-Tsk… presumido… Gracias a ti Trunks, me ha… gustado.

-Quédate a dormir, ¿qué te parece si descansamos y si gustas más tarde lo repetimos? Dijiste que querías ser mi amiga con derechos por una noche ¿no?

-Me parece bien, señor no tan aburrido.

El comentario de la joven le sacó una risa al saiyajin.

-Mujer… ¿puedes embarazarte?

-No Trunks, no te preocupes, tal vez nunca suceda.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Me ha visto un médico, aparentemente no tengo nada, pero ya falta poco para que cumpla dieciocho y aun no…

-Cielos Pan, olvidé tu edad, podría ir preso- bromeó.

-Descuida, no te acusaré- respondió juguetonamente.

 *****FLASHBACK CONTINÚA EN PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO*****

…..

 _ **Hasta aquí termina el capítulo. Pero el flashback continúa en el 21, pues la noche apenas comienza y hay mucho por hacer y decir.**_


	21. Orgullo y tradición - Capítulo 21

**Orgullo y tradición- Capítulo 21**

 ****CONTINÚA FLASHBACK****

Después de esa primera experiencia, ambos híbridos descansaban abrazados y un poco agitados.

-Quiero ir al baño, pero no desnuda- dijo la joven con voz suave casi como en un susurro.

Trunks se levantó de la cama dando un salto, sin ninguna pena de mostrarse en las mismas condiciones que Pan.

-¿Te puedes levantar? Cúbrete con la sábana si gustas.

La joven llevó las manos entre sus piernas. -Siento que algo viscoso me sale- dijo extrañada.

-Hum… creo que son fluidos míos- respondió apenado.

Pan lo miró extrañada.

-Sí Pan, es la primera vez que no utilizo preservativo, nunca antes me había pasado, pero tengo conocimiento que una buena parte de semen sale y eso debe estar incomodándote. Espero no te resulte desagradable- dijo un poco apenado ante la sola idea de su amiga experimentando asco, pues sabía a la perfección que ese tipo de fluidos no eran agradables para muchas mujeres al ser tan parecidos al moco.

-Descuida Trunks, me siento alagada en ser la primera en algo- sonrió con sinceridad. Se envolvió con la sábana y corrió hacia el baño de la habitación, con parte de su improvisada prenda arrastrando.

Al poco rato regresó, Trunks se encontraba esperándola en la cama, debajo de la cobija.

-Ven aquí Pan- levantó la cobija invitándola a entrar.

La joven se acurrucó al guerrero, quien la abrazó de inmediato, haciendo a un lado la molesta sábana para disfrutar del roce de su piel.

Con cara de puchero lo miró a los ojos. -Me arde mucho al orinar, igual que cuando pones alcohol a una herida.

-Lo siento Pan, pero supongo que es normal, la orina es muy acida. Te confieso que es mi primera vez con una virgen, no tengo una experiencia previa para ayudarte- respondió mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con ternura.

-Otra cosa en lo que soy la primera- dijo con orgullo. -Y no olvido que conmigo rompiste la mayoría de tus reglas.

-Mmm es verdad mocosa, tienes una virtud para lograr lo que deseas conmigo.

-El señor aburrido Briefs doblegado ante una mocosa- dijo con tono de burla.

-Que eso quede en secreto, ya sabes que tengo una reputación que cuidar- respondió a modo de broma.

-Ya comienza a oscurecer- musitó.

Trunks la besó con ternura. -Vamos a dormir un poco. Necesito que descanses.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque hay más por conocer. No tienes idea lo que te espera en esta cama- sonrió de lado.

-Ohh Kami. ¿Puedo saber?- preguntó entre nerviosa y entusiasmada.

-No… solo puedo decir que espero te guste- acarició la cadera de su amiga con un toque sutil.

Pan se estremeció ante la caricia. -¿Por qué no me puede gustar?

-No lo sabrás hasta que lo pruebes- respondió con voz grave.

-Me asustas Trunks. ¿Va a doler?

Trunks apretó su abrazo. -Si te molesta me detendré, solo quiero que conozcas otras posiciones.

" _En verdad ahorita mismo me encantaría tomarte de todas las formas posibles"_

-Me avergüenza un poco tener esta charla contigo, pero quiero conocer todo eso que quieres mostrarme. Solo tenemos esta noche Trunks- se abrazó a el guerrero y cerró los ojos. Al poco rato se encontraba completamente dormida.

Trunks tardó más en dormir, pues sin comprender por qué, sentía una enorme dicha inundando su pecho. Se limitó a sentir a su joven amiga respirando a su lado, disfrutando de su olor, recreando en su mente lo recién ocurrido.

Besos en su barbilla y mentón lo despertaron.

-¿Qué hora es mocosa?- preguntó en un suave susurro ronco.

-No lo sé. Oscureció hace rato.

-¿Estas adolorida?- depositó un beso rápido en los labios de la joven.

-Un poco. Nada comparado a cuando entreno con el señor Vegeta.

-Sí. Mi padre nos deja molidos- respondió entre risas.

-Trunks… ¿bajaste tu ki hace rato, fue para no causarme daño?

-Sí mujer, siempre lo hago.

-Yo soy igual que tú. Quiero que liberes tu ki.

Trunks la miró dudando.

-No creo que sea conveniente, recién acabas de…

-No soy una delicada flor, soy una guerrera, te agradezco que en la primera vez me cuidaras pero quiero que me trates como tu igual, no como una débil terrícola más. Algo me dice que te gustaría experimentarlo, y yo también quiero ser parte de esa experiencia.

El híbrido pensó por unos pocos segundos. -Está bien, pero si me excedo en algo me detendrás, nunca lo he hecho e ignoro el daño que puedo causar.

-Hablador… el dañado puedes ser tú- levantó una ceja fanfarroneando.

Sin decir más, la posicionó a horcajadas sobre él, la besó de nuevo mientras resbalaba sus dedos por la espalda de su amiga, hasta llegar a los glúteos, donde los masajeó y apretó a su gusto.

-Quiero verte- estiró su mano para prender una pequeña lámpara al lado de la cama, le ajustó la intensidad de la luz a tenue.

-Mucho mejor. Eres hermosa y quiero deleitar mi vista mientras te poseo- pensó en voz alta.

" _¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué dije eso?"_

Pan mordió sus labios ansiosa de lo que venía. Trunks recargó su espalda en las dos almohadas para encararla mejor.

Atacó su boca con urgencia al tiempo que comenzó a masajear sus senos.

La guerrera comenzó a gemir, ahora con más libertad, pues antes se había reprimido, haciendo que sus gemidos fueran apenas perceptibles en la primera vez.

El híbrido recorrió con su lengua desde el lóbulo hasta un dulce botón rosa de uno de sus senos, mientras estimulaba el otro con su pulgar.

-Ahh… Trunks…- gimió sin reprimirse.

Su nombre pronunciado entre gemidos provocó una ola de sensaciones desconocidas hasta ese entonces, varias veces había escuchado su nombre en boca de Mai o alguna otra amiga, pero escucharlo de la boca de Pan, bajo esas circunstancias le despertó por completo su más primitivo instinto saiyajin. Fue entonces que sintió el ki de la muchacha invitándole a tomar todo lo que deseara, ella no era una débil terrícola, era una poderosa guerrera al igual que él, podía dejarse llevar por sus impulsos naturales y ella lo soportaría, a la vez que lo disfrutaría.

" _Los saijayines tenemos un proceso de cicatrización más rápido. Voy a poner a prueba su resistencia"_ Pensó con su raciocinio terrícola completamente vencido por sus deseos de saiyajin.

Con su erección rozó la parte íntima de su amiga, logrando el efecto deseado en muy poco tiempo, lubricarla.

Entró en la estrecha cavidad de una sola embestida, en esta ocasión Pan gimió más por la sorpresa que por el dolor, que aunque persistía lo hacía en mucho menor intensidad que la primera vez.

-Hazlo Pan, tómame tú a mí- ordenó con voz ronca, moviéndola por las caderas de arriba hacia abajo.

La muchacha comenzó a seguirle el ritmo, hasta que llegó el momento en que ella lo estaba montando con total soltura.

Trunks la observaba atento en memorizar sus gestos y su atlética figura dándose placer con él. Le fascinaba ser un instrumento de placer para esa muchacha obstinada y orgullosa a la que admiraba como guerrera y mujer.

Pan se sabía observada, y es por eso que permanecía con los ojos cerrados, le provocaba timidez lo que estaba haciendo, pero no lo demostraría, al menos evitar mirarlo a los ojos la hacía sentir más cómoda y así poder seguir experimentando esa nueva sensación de placer y de tener ella el control. El abrumador ki de su amigo la excitaba en demasía, la certeza de tener a un guerrero tan poderoso debajo de ella totalmente rendido a sus caprichos la hinchaban de orgullo. Aun a pesar de su inexperiencia, le demostraría a ese engreído experimentado que ella también podía ser una mujer pasional. Al igual que en batalla, en la cama también lucharía por estar a su nivel.

El híbrido pensó que ya había sido suficiente de cederle el control a la muchacha. La sujetó por las caderas para embestirla con fuerza, el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando se hizo más sonoro al igual que los gemidos de ambos.

La joven bailaba sobre él con sus ojos cerrados y el cabello desordenado, la vista de sus senos desde esa perspectiva eran poesía para los ojos del guerrero.

Bajó la vista hacia sus sexos en contacto, deleitándose de esa zona aterciopelada que había probado pocas horas antes, con uno de sus dedos estimuló ese pequeño punto rosáceo al tiempo que la embestía de una manera que jamás lo había hecho antes con ninguna otra mujer.

Al saberse poseedor de un inmenso poder siempre había bajado su ki durante el coito para no terminar lastimando o matando a la mujer en cuestión, suprimir sus instintos de saiyajin en esos momentos era una estrategia que dominaba a la perfección y que le había funcionado. Pero en ese momento, sintiendo el enorme ki de la joven, decidió aventurarse en terreno peligroso. Poco a poco fue soltando su ki, lo que enloqueció a la muchacha, quien comenzó a mostrar un comportamiento más agresivo.

Abrió los ojos y miró esos orbes azules que la observaban devorando cada centímetro de su anatomía desnuda.

Tomó los cabellos lilas y tiró de ellos para acercarlo a ella y así poder besarlo, sus bocas entablaron una batalla de besos apasionados por un rato, hasta que Trunks gimió de dolor, pues había recibido una agresiva mordida en su labio inferior, del que salió un poco de sangre, Pan dio un par de lamidas al labio lastimado, quedándose con el sabor metálico de la sangre del guerrero.

-Tú probaste de mí, ahora fue mi turno- dijo traviesamente relamiéndose los labios.

El híbrido la volvió a besar y morder un par de segundos. Salió del cuerpo de la guerrera y la recostó boca abajo levantando sus caderas para embestirla en esa posición, la tenía contra la colcha con agresivos movimientos. Con su ki liberado durante el sexo por primera vez se dejó llevar, en esa posición podía penetrar hasta el fondo, tomar todo lo que le era ofrecido.

Con la intensidad de sus embestidas empujaba a la joven poco a poco hacia enfrente, hasta que terminó completamente recostada con sus glúteos solo un poco levantados.

Esa nueva posición intensificó el cosquilleo en el interior de la joven, las manos del guerrero que se aferraban a sus caderas comenzaron a vagar por sus glúteos, apretándolos y arañando la suave carne, de ahí subieron por su costados hasta terminar en sus hombros, Trunks se agachó a lamer y morder desde los hombros hasta la nuca, dejando marcas rojas en la piel de la muchacha.

Un fuerte quejido se escuchó, y el híbrido paró de golpe.

" _Creo que se me pasó la mano"_

-¿Estas bien Pan?

Salió de ella y la volteó boca arriba.

-No te preocupes Trunks, estoy bien, hiciste un movimiento extraño y…

-Lo sentí, no entró derecho y te lastimé- dijo con cara de preocupación.

-Ya pasó- le acarició la mejilla y lo atrajo a ella por los hombros. -Para ser un señor aburrido tienes un cuerpo muy divertido- le dijo al oído lamiéndole el lóbulo. -Demuéstrame como lo hace un saiyajin poderoso… no te limites, recuerda que también soy súper saiyajin, quiero que me sigas tratando como tu igual.

-No respondo mujer- respondió con voz grave.

-No lo hagas.

Ambos tenían la idea que esa noche sería la única en que estarían juntos, así que se besaron, arañaron y mordieron, recibieron y entregaron placer, llegó un momento en que la base de la cama cedió ante los movimientos tan enérgicos de ambos.

Trunks se levantó con la joven en brazos y continuó con Pan sobre una mesa para dos personas, donde a veces tomaba algún refrigerio mientras trabajaba en su laptop. Ahora el trasero de su amiga reposaba en dicho mueble, con ambos pies sobre los hombros del saiyajin, quien la embestía controlando sus movimientos para no terminar rompiendo la mesa. Las horas pasaron y la pareja de amigos lo hicieron dos veces más después de la primera, en la cama, la mesita y un pequeño sillón. Finalmente, ambos se encontraban sudados y fatigados. Trunks movió los colchones fuera de la base quebrada y se acostaron abrazados, después de ayudar a Pan a limpiar los restos de su semilla que escurría entre sus piernas.

" _Ella dice que no se puede embarazar, pero si lo hiciera… que Gohan me perdone pero no me molestaría"_

La luz del día se coló por la ventana, despertando primero al guerrero.

" _Se ve realmente hermosa con ese cabello desordenado… Kami, sí que le di duro anoche, espero y pueda caminar"_

Despejó unos mechones de la cara de la joven.

" _Esas pestañas son impresionantes, aun me cuesta creer que esa niña de ojos alegres que cuidaba es la mujer que duerme a mi lado desnuda"_

La observó maravillado por la belleza y pasión que cargaba consigo esa criatura.

-Mmmm…- se estiró antes de abrir sus ojos, lo primero que vio fueron los ojos azules de su amigo, que la observaban divertido.

-Buenos días holgazana, hace horas que amaneció.

-Lo dice el que sigue en la cama.

-Me era imposible escapar, secuestraste mi brazo.

-Es muy cómodo, lo secuestraré unos minutos más.

-Si no te molesta que me orine en la cama- dijo con una risa apenas perceptible.

Pan se alejó con una mueca de asco.

-Ve entonces al baño… no seas sucio.

Trunks se levantó divertido y se dirigió hacia el baño, mientras era observado caminando desnudo, al poco rato se encontraba de regreso, tomando el mismo lugar y envolviendo en sus brazos a la joven.

Después de una hora disfrutando en silencio del calor mutuo, se dio la hora de salir de la cama.

Ambos se ducharon cada uno en baño separado, Pan cargaba otra muda de ropa en su mochila, al salir del baño recogió las prendas de su uniforme regadas en el piso. Trunks entró a la habitación y la vio buscando, agachada en el piso.

-¿Se te perdió algo?

-Mis bragas- respondió avergonzada.

-No las encontraras mujer, quedaron inservibles.

-Lo había olvidado- desvió su mirada de los ojos de su amigo.

-No creo que las necesites, supongo que también traías otras.

-Hum… sí. Supongo que tendría que dar muchas explicaciones de terminar en el cesto de ropa sucia en casa de mi abuela.

-Ni lo digas, Gohan me lo cortaría de un solo tajo- hizo cara de horror. -Ya lo puedo ver dirigiendo un kame hame ha hacia mis queridas partes.

-Ja, ja… eso nunca sucederá Trunks- opinó divertida.

-Pues en lo que tardabas siglos en salir del baño, me adelanté a preparar algo de comer… ambos necesitamos reponer energías.

Pan no pudo ocultar su sonrojo ante el comentario de su amigo.

-¿El señor empresario sabe cocinar?

-Por supuesto, recuerda que estaré fuera de casa y anteriormente estuve seis meses en el planeta del señor Bills. No iba a privarme de comer decentemente, así que aprendí algunas cosas- presumió.

-Vamos a la cocina pues, te ayudaré y aconsejaré para que tu comida en el espacio sepa deliciosa- caminó hacia la cocina con alegría, seguida por el empresario.

Terminaron de preparar sus alimentos y se dispusieron a sentarse para comer.

" _Rayos, creo que me extralimité anoche, debí ser más cuidadoso"_ pensó Trunks al ver la mueca de molestia en la cara de Pan al tomar asiento.

-Te debo una disculpa Pan, no tengo justificación pero… no sé qué me pasó anoche.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tu ropa lo oculta, pero ambos sabemos que tienes varias marcas de moretones y mordidas, sin olvidar que tienes molestia en tu…

-No tienes por qué disculparte- lo interrumpió. -Hiciste lo que te pedí y te consta que… lo disfrute. Ahora vamos a comer, muero de hambre.

Trunks asistió con la cabeza como niño regañado y procedió a comer.

" _Lo recuerdo a la perfección, lo disfrutabas a vez que sentías dolor, que mezcla tan extraña. Mocosa… nunca voy a olvidar esta noche, sé que no debería pensar eso por su tierna edad pero, fue el mejor sexo de toda mi jodida vida. Fue realmente liberador soltar mi ki, poder subir la intensidad, no limitarme. Sé que con otra mujer no podré experimentarlo, al menos me quedará el recuerdo"_

-Con tu ayuda la comida quedó mucho mejor- alagó a la muchacha.

-Una de las ventajas de vivir en casa de mi abuelita Milk. Espero te ayuden mis consejos culinarios para tu viaje.

-Estoy seguro que sí.

Terminaron los alimentos y la hora de despedirse llegó demasiado rápido para ambos, a pesar que no lo admitieran en voz alta.

-Prometo que cuando regreses iré a recibir a mi buen amigo… No olvides traerme un recuerdo de otro planeta- dijo con la sonrisa más grande de su repertorio.

-No lo olvidaré mocosa. Tú no te metas en más problemas. Sé que me escucho como tu padre pero…. Entiende a tu abuela y padres, ellos quieren lo mejor para ti.

-¿No querrás que deje de ser yo?

-No me refiero a eso, es solo que te pongas en sus zapatos para ampliar tu perspectiva. Mira…- tomó sus manos y las apretó lo suficiente para no causar dolor. -Solo te pido que los comprendas, en cuanto a tu vida, es tuya, solo tú decides el rumbo que decidas darle, pero siempre con responsabilidad, pues todo lo que hacemos tiene consecuencias-. Besó la frente de la muchacha con ternura.

Pan lo abrazó por los costados.

-Te voy a extrañar… aburrido.

-Aunque no lo creas yo a ti mocosa- apretó el abrazo de ambos. Y la tomó por los hombros. -Mujer… vive tu vida sin prejuicios, prueba otras bocas, prueba otros hombres, vive tu sexualidad sin miedo a la opinión ajena, pero siempre protégete, tal vez no puedes embarazarte pero si puedes tomar alguna enfermedad, ¿lo entiendes verdad?- le dijo clavando su mirada azul en los ojos negros de la joven.

-Ajá…- respondió en un sonido apenas perceptible.

-Pan… nosotros seguiremos siendo amigos siempre.

-Sí Trunks, de eso no tengas duda nunca.

-Ya debe estar esperándote Milk.

-Que tengas buen viaje Trunks… Gracias por todo- sonrió sonrojada.

-Gracias a ti mujer… espero haber servido de algo- sonrió de lado.

El color rojo en las mejillas de muchacha se hizo presente. Lanzó un beso con su mano y se elevó desde el balcón del penthouse para volar rumbo a la montaña Paoz.

 ****FIN DEL FLASHBACK****

Un imponente crucero se alejaba de la costa con sus tripulantes disfrutando de una bella tarde, ese día cumplía años la hija del príncipe de los saiyajin, parecía que la tierra también festejaba a la joven, regalándole el clima perfecto para una velada en altamar.

-¿No crees que es una exageración llamar princesa Bra al barco mamá?

-Nada es demasiado hijo, recuerda que hace años llamé princesa Bulma a uno donde festejábamos mi cumpleaños.

-Cómo olvidarlo, ese día casi somos destruidos.

-Es la mayoría de edad de mi hija, tenemos que festejar a lo grande.

-Cuando yo cumplí dieciocho solo me regalaste una nave.

-Lo recuerdo, de modelo reciente, aún no salía a la venta y fue una cantidad muy limitada, además fuimos a comer al mejor restaurante. No seas celoso- le agitó su cabellera suelta.

-No lo soy, es solo que Bra es más malcriada que yo, necesita aterrizar los pies, por su bien.

-No te preocupes, con la mayoría de edad vienen responsabilidades, ya las conocerá.

En la cubierta todos se encontraban reunidos, al igual que años atrás en un cumpleaños de la científica. De nuevo Krilin ofreció ruleta de takoyakis a los presentes, inclusive Bills se animó jugar, ahora tenía conciencia de lo que podía suceder y ya no entraría en cólera de salirle wasabi.

-Puaj… me salió con wasabi- se quejó Trunks.

-Ja, ja, ja. ¿De qué te quejas? Si hace años opinabas que eso era lo divertido del juego- dijo Goten disfrutando de su bocadillo con relleno de pulpo.

-Hace años estaba loco- respondió el empresario.

-Hace años eras un niño Trunks… y sí, estabas loco- comentó Mai.

A unos metros Pan se quejaba del sabor de su bocadillo.

-Ja, ja… a Pan también le tocó otro- se burló Goten.

Trunks enfocó la mirada en la joven que desesperada bebía agua de una botella, con Rick a su lado dando palmaditas en su espalda. La dueña de su corazón vestía un traje de baño color blanco, con la espalda descubierta hasta debajo de la cintura, una pequeña tela naranja transparente le rodeaba las caderas, tapando sus glúteos y parte de sus muslos.

" _Esa mocosa insolente… ese traje de baño que lleva puesto me permite ver lo mucho que se desarrolló en mi ausencia. Se ve mucho más apetecible… Maldito y suertudo Rick"_

Ajena a los pensamientos del híbrido, Pan se recomponía de la enchilada, mirando de soslayo a Trunks.

" _Parece que volvió con Mai… se ve glorioso vistiendo solo esa bermuda, recuerdo que en aquella ocasión dejé su torso y espalda arañados. No entiendo porque Rick no ha despertado lo que me despertó el señor aburrido aquella vez, tal vez será el ki, o su cuerpo, o la combinación de todo… Qué afortunada es Mai… ¿por qué demonios pensé eso? No envidio a Mai, es solo que admito que Trunks es un gran tipo y debo festejar su dicha"_

Después de disfrutar del banquete, que para variar devoraron, varios se dirigieron a la enorme piscina para relajarse.

-Me sorprende lo rápido que ha pasado el tiempo Pan, te has vuelto una mujer muy hermosa, y supongo que poderosa, Trunks me contó que ya te puedes transformar en súper saiyajin.

-Gracias Mai. Sí, pero mi poder se ha estancado al no tener un entrenamiento adecuado, mi padre, tío y abuelo están amenazados por mi abuelita Milk, por lo que los entrenamientos con ellos no me ayudan elevar mi fuerza.

-¿Y el señor Vegeta y Trunks?

-El arrogante de Trunks siempre está ocupado y no quiero molestarlo en el poco tiempo que tiene libre, en cuanto al señor Vegeta, se ha negado, dijo que convenciera a mi abuelita de lo contrario.

-Es extraño que el señor Vegeta obedezca a la señora Milk- opinó Mai.

-No tengo idea cómo lo convenció la señora Bulma- dijo con un gesto de decepción, agitando el agua con sus manos.

Caminaba hacia ellas Trunks y Rick, que habían acudido al llamado de Krilin para un shot de una bebida alcohólica, ambos regresaron a la piscina con un par de tragos en mano.

-¿Qué tipo de ejercicios hace señor Briefs?

Trunks miró confundido a Rick.

-Yo practico artes marciales y hago pesas, pero no creo poder obtener unos bíceps y abdominales como esos.

-Probablemente es genético, por parte de mi padre. Por supuesto que también me ejercito mucho desde toda la vida y también practico artes marciales.

-Pan me ha contado algo sobre su origen, debo confesar que me costó trabajo creerle, pero para ella era importante que yo lo supiera, de lo contrario no podría estar aquí sin hacer mil preguntas. Jamás en mis más locos sueños imaginé que existiría un dios de la destrucción, y que tuviera aspecto de gato.

-Te recomiendo mantenerte alejado de él.

-Eso mismo dijo Pan-. Continuaron su trayecto hasta llegar con sus respectivas parejas.

Los cuatro bebieron sus shots ya con el atardecer frente a ellos.

-Trunks… me da gusto que regresaran, son una linda pareja- se animó a decir pan.

Mai estuvo a punto de negar el noviazgo, pues Trunks le había dicho que saldrían como si fueran novios, no habían acordado aún en volver definitivamente.

-Sí, la quiero mucho- besó la mejilla de la mujer, quien en silencio se extrañaba por la respuesta del híbrido.

Pasaron las horas entre pláticas y chistes, Trunks y Mai fueron felicitados por los presentes, quienes se encontraban contentos de su regreso, el híbrido abrazó y besó a su novia en varias ocasiones, no lo hacía con el fin de despertar celos en la joven saiyajin, pues ese era un acto por demás inmaduro, lo hacía para llenar ese vacío que tenía dentro.

En un momento que los hombres platicaban entre ellos, Bra y Pan abordaron a Mai.

-Mai, tenemos algo que decirte- dijo Bra con semblante serio.

La mujer madura miró a las jóvenes en silencio.

-Venimos a disculparnos por lo que ocasionamos años atrás, si hubiéramos sabido que lastimaría a Trunks, a la señora Bulma y a ti…

-No hubiéramos insistido en investigar… creíamos en la existencia de un monstruo y…

-No se aflijan, eran unas niñas y yo hice mal en ocultarlo. Para ser sincera, ustedes me hicieron un favor, guardar ese silencio era doloroso, pero me faltaba coraje para confesarlo- abrazó a la muchachas, que le regresaron el gesto de afecto.

-Oye Trunks, creo que tu padre va a hacer muchos corajes de hoy en adelante.

-¿Por qué Goten?

-Bra ha florecido y es imposible no observar lo bella que es.

El hijo del príncipe entrecerró sus ojos analizando las palabras de su amigo.

-No quiero estar en lo pantalones de quien ose tocarla- opinó Trunks.

-Hay riesgos que valen la pena correr.

-No querrás decir que…

-¡No Trunks… ni loco! Conociendo al señor Vegeta, no me atrevería, además es demasiado joven- negó agitando ambas manos.

" _Lo mismo pienso de tu sobrina, es muy joven. Pero eso no impidió que manchara mi lealtad hacia tu amistad llevándola a mi cama cuando era menor de edad. A pesar de estar consciente de ello, no me arrepiento"_

Llegó la hora de ir a dormir y cada quien se dirigió a sus respectivas habitaciones.

-Madre... ¿Les diste habitaciones separadas a Pan y su novio?

-Por supuesto, Gohan y Videl tienen una habitación al lado de ella- respondió entrecerrando los ojos. -¿Por qué la preocupación?

-Por nada madre, es solo que…

-¿La quieres hijo?

-Pues sí, es como de la familia.

Bulma acunó el rostro de su hijo entre sus manos. -Conozco tu mirada Trunks, a mí y a Vegeta no puedes engañarnos, el cariño que tienes hacia Pan no es fraternal, es amor.

El híbrido en silenció mantuvo la mirada en los ojos de la científica.

-Ella está bien con Rick madre.

-Eso es algo que solo ella deberá descubrir, pero si te ayuda en algo hijo, la mirada que ella te dedica es diferente a la que le dedica a cualquier otra persona, puedo jurar que dentro de ella se está llevando una batalla que la tiene confundida.

-Gracias madre, puedo asegurar que soy solo un amigo para ella. Estoy cansado, ya voy a dormir.

-¿Quieres tener una habitación compartida con Mai? Ambos son mayores como para cuidarlos.

-No madre, quiero estar solo.

-Entiendo.

…

Días después del fin de semana en crucero, el híbrido terminaba sus pendientes en su oficina, esa tarde había quedado en entrenar con su padre y no tenía intenciones de llegar tarde o le esperaba una paliza.

Por el intercomunicador le habló su secretaria. Una mujer lo buscaba con urgencia.

-No te esperaba Mai. ¿Sucede algo?

-Disculpa que llegue de improvisto, iba a comprar unas cosas para la alacena y al pasar por el edificio decidí llegar.

-Toma asiento- la besó y acompañó a un pequeño sillón donde tomó asiento al lado de ella.

-Tengo días con una duda rondando en mi cabeza y quiero quitarme esta duda- acarició la varonil mejilla izquierda del hombre.

-Dime Mai.

-El día del crucero afirmaste que yo volvía a ser tu novia, sin siquiera preguntar mi opinión al respecto.

-Supongo que lo di por hecho, pero creo que te debo una disculpa.

-Aceptada Trunks… ¿Te gusta Pan?

…..

 _ **Agradezco sus comentarios.**_


	22. Orgullo y tradición - Capítulo 22

**Orgullo y tradición – Capítulo 22**

El príncipe y su vástago se repartían golpes en la cámara de gravedad.

Por el momento solo mantenían la primera etapa de su repertorio de transformaciones, pues apenas estaban en el calentamiento del entrenamiento de ese día.

-Cuando llegaste, apestabas a la mujer que podría ser tu abuela- dijo Vegeta al momento que asestaba un golpe en un brazo de su hijo.

-No podría ser mi abuela, pero sí mi madre- respondió el golpe con otro, en un costado de su padre.

-¿Te divertiste antes de venir mocoso? ¿Ehh?- sonrió de lado mientras continuaba golpeando.

-Ja… es mi novia. ¿Te molesta?

-¿Te molesta a ti?

-Obvio que no… AHH- recibió un golpe que le sacó el aire. -Me siento cómodo… con ella- respondió jadeando.

-Pero deseas a otra- ahora el príncipe recibió uno justo en la nariz. -Te has vuelto más rápido, no vi venir ese golpe- dijo aturdido, meneando su cabeza.

-Deseo a Mai, de lo contrario no pensaría en seguir con ella.

-¿Lo sospecha?- Inquirió Vegeta. -Los que te conocemos bien, podemos notarlo.

-No, creo que no.

 ****FLASHBACK****

Trunks miró desconcertado a Mai, con la boca medio abierta por la sorprendente pregunta de su novia.

-Tu silencio lo confirma- afirmó con seriedad en su rostro.

-No Mai… es solo que me sorprendió tu pregunta. No entiendo a qué se debe.

-Tu forma de mirarla es diferente a la de antes. A pesar que han pasado años, en esencia sigues siendo el mismo, por lo mismo te conozco bastante bien. La quieres, no lo puedes ocultar.

-Es verdad que le tengo aprecio, es como mi hermana.

-A Bra no la miras de la misma manera. Y no quiero que lo mal intérpretes, no estoy teniendo ningún lapso de celos.

Trunks tomó a Mai por la barbilla y le cerró un ojo de manera coqueta.

-Mi novia celosa, de una niña.

-Después de verla en ese traje de baño, me queda muy claro que ya no es una niña. Y no tengo celos Trunks.

-Eso me decepciona, quería verte celosa- le mordió con suavidad la barbilla y lamió hasta sus labios.

-¿Estas tratando de desviar la plática con la seducción? Eres del tipo de hombre que odia las escenas de celos.

" _El coqueteo no funcionará con ella, es demasiado lista"_ Entrecerró los ojos.

-Sucede que me pone a pensar tu pregunta... Debido al respeto y cariño que tengo hacia la mocosa, es probable que personas mal pensadas trastornen mis sentimientos con ideas absurdas.

-¿Me estás diciendo mal pensada?- ladeó la cabeza.

-Sí, y trastornada, lo admito- sonrió con timidez.

Mai le correspondió la sonrisa.

-Se veía muy atractiva en traje de baño- opinó la mujer.

-Tú también- le acarició los labios.

-Trunks… si alguien más te llegase a gustar, quiero que me lo digas.

-Eso no sucede por el momento mujer- respondió con voz suave, cerca de su boca.

Mai se pegó a él en un apasionado beso que ella misma rompió para mirarlo con ojos traviesos.

Llevó sus manos hacia la hebilla del cinto con intenciones de desabrocharlo.

-Puede entrar Carol- advirtió el híbrido.

-Descuida, he puesto el cerrojo al entrar- continuó con su travesura, metiendo una mano bajo los boxers de su novio.

Una vez logrado su primer objetivo, estimularlo, liberó el ansioso miembro y lo lamió un par de veces, antes de envolverlo con su boca.

Por unos minutos realizó una deliciosa felación a su novio. -¿Lograré que termines?- preguntó acariciando el miembro erguido del híbrido.

-Lo dudo mujer, ya no soy un jovencito que termina a la primera. Ven, hay otra forma.

La besó, probándose en los labios de ella, después la volteó de rodillas sobre el sillón, acarició sus piernas desde las rodillas hasta llegar donde se encontraban las bragas de la mujer. Las bajó solo un poco para acariciar el centro femenino con sus dedos mientras se acercaba al oído de la ex delincuente.

-Es la primera vez que voy a tirarme a una empleada en mi oficina… eso es poco profesional- susurró a modo de broma.

-Espero no ser despedida por esto- respondió la broma.

Trunks sacó de su cartera un preservativo que se enfundó con rapidez.

-Eso depende si es usted tan deliciosa como se ve- se acercó a Mai acariciando sus caderas y glúteos.

-Jefe…- emitió una risita leve que fue interrumpida por un gemido ante la intromisión del miembro saiyajin en su cuerpo.

Minutos después, ambos salían de la oficina, impecablemente vestidos, como si no hubiera sucedido nada.

-Se me hizo tarde Carol, pero alcancé a terminar mis pendientes. Sobre mi escritorio dejé los planos que hizo mi madre, se encuentran revisados y aprobados.

-Sí señor Briefs- hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana Carol… ya descansa tú también, tuvimos un día muy ajetreado- dijo alegremente antes de entrar al ascensor con Mai al lado.

-¿Tú crees que el señor Vegeta se enoje por tu tardanza?

-Es probable, pero llevaré una semilla del ermitaño escondida en mi traje de batalla, en caso que me quiebre algún hueso en su entrenamiento- cerró un ojo al confesar su secreto.

-Pues espero y no tengas que llegar a utilizarla. Después de todo es mi culpa tu tardanza, dile que llegué sin avisar a la oficina.

-Me va peor si llega a saber que lo he plantado por cogerme a mi novia- rio con nerviosismo. -¿Ya no tienes ideas absurdas sobre mi cariño hacia la mocosa?

Mai lo observó por unos segundos con la mirada entrecerrada.

-No Trunks. Yo siendo mujer, no dejaba de admirarla ahora que es una mujer, supongo que a pesar que la vez como una niña, te ha impresionado su desarrollo.

-Sí, me tomó por sorpresa- rascó su cabeza aliviado.

" _Vaya que me sorprendió con ese vestido rojo. Al menos el traje de baño le tapaba por completo el pecho, no hubiera soportado a Rick poniendo los ojos en su escote"_

 ****FIN DEL FLASHBACK****

-¡Trunks!… llaman a la puerta- Vegeta sacó de sus pensamientos a su vástago.

Apagaron la gravedad y abrieron la compuerta de metal de la cámara. Afuera, Pan esperaba de pie, enfundada en su traje de batalla.

-Espero tengas un motivo valioso para interrumpir nuestro entrenamiento- dijo Vegeta cruzando los brazos.

-¡Quiero que me entrenes Trunks!- ordenó decidida con los puños cerrados a los lados.

-No puedo, dile a mi padre- respondió secamente.

-Ya le dije hace días, se negó diciendo que convenza a mi abuelita Milk, eso es imposible. Supongo que tú no eres un gallina, por eso acudo a ti.

-Oye mocosa… yo no soy ningún gallina- alegó el príncipe.

-Entonces explíqueme por qué obedeció la orden de mi abuela.

-Jamás acataría las órdenes de esa mujer gritona y vulgar, no soy Kakaroto.

Trunks aguantó la risa ante la última frase de su padre.

-Entonces acató las órdenes de la señora Bulma.

-No tengo por qué dar explicaciones a una mocosa malcriada- fingió indignación.

Era verdad que Milk había pedido a Bulma persuadir a su esposo para que se negase de entrenar a Pan, pero la científica no estaba de acuerdo con suprimir la naturaleza saiyajin de la joven, por lo que se había limitado a comentarle a Vegeta la que consideraba una ridícula petición por parte de su amiga.

El día que la joven le pidió a Vegeta entrenar, él se negó diciendo que convenciera a su abuela de lo contrario. La verdadera intención del príncipe era que ella se viera orillada a pedir el favor a Trunks, para que volvieran a convivir y dejarlo a la suerte y al instinto.

-Dame una buena razón para entrenarte- resonó la voz del híbrido.

-Desde que puedo transformarme no he tenido un entrenamiento apropiado. Me he estancado, no he tenido ningún progreso y me siento realmente frustrada…- bufó. -Hace tiempo me dijiste que podía contar con tu ayuda cuando te necesitase y vengo a tomarte la palabra.

Trunks escuchó con los brazos cruzados, no quería entrenar a la joven, pero entendía su pesar. Se había propuesto mantenerse al margen de ella al verla tan feliz con su novio, le quedaba claro que no podría contra Rick, un señor aburrido contra un muchacho jovial y comprensivo, inclusive su amistad con la joven ya le perecía ridícula ante la sociedad, seguro se burlarían a sus espaldas por frecuentar a una muchachita. Él tenía su orgullo y lo mantendría intacto, por eso la estaba evitando, para no lastimarse al verla con ese joven, ni ver sus ojos brillar al mencionarlo.

-¿Y bien Trunks?- inquirió al verlo pensativo.

-Necesito saber que tienes las agallas suficientes para el mismo entrenamiento que tuve.

-Las tengo- respondió enérgicamente.

-Te hace falta entrenar a alguien competente Trunks, y creo que la mocosa es una candidata. Créeme que te ayudará a mejorar tus propias habilidades.

Meditó por unos segundos más, buscando algún pretexto creíble para evadir la petición de la joven saiyajin.

-Te pondré a prueba mocosa, tú y yo en un combate… te advierto que no seré amable.

-Justo lo que quiero Trunks, no estoy pidiendo amabilidad ni trato especial, quiero que me trates como guerrera… como tu igual- entró a la cámara de gravedad poniéndose en su pose de batalla.

-En cuanto te rindas se terminará el combate y regresaras a tu casa a entrenar a tu manera.

-¿Y si no me rindo?

-Entonces te entrenare mocosa.

-No una soy mocosa… lo sabes- dijo mirándolo a los ojos, disfrutando del ligero sonrojo en las mejillas del guerrero.

-Bien, comencemos entonces- se transformó en súper saiyajin primera fase.

-No tienes por qué limitarte, puedes utilizar tus transformaciones más poderosas- dijo orgullosa, transformándose también.

-Así está bien, no me limitaré- dijo justo antes de dar su primer ataque, golpeando con sus puños a Pan, quien lo esquivó con éxito.

El príncipe se recargó en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados observando el combate.

Continuaron peleando por alrededor de veinte minutos. Desde el principio, Trunks dejó de lado la amabilidad que siempre mostraba al combatir con ella, la presionó constantemente, la orilló a utilizar sus mejores técnicas y estrategias.

Ambos disfrutaron del combate en un principio, su parte saiyajin se negaba a doblegarse ante el contrincante más fuerte. El híbrido tenía la ventaja debido a la diferencia de edad, por lo que había acumulado más años de entrenamiento, incluyendo al hecho de tener experiencia en combates reales fuera del planeta, en algunos torneos amistosos entre universos y su entrenamiento con Wiss. Pero todo eso no intimidó a la joven, en medio de los potentes golpes la adrenalina fluyó a través de su sangre guerrera, haciendo que disfrutase del encuentro, aún a pesar de recibir golpes de consideración en todo su cuerpo.

-Tu energía se agota Pan, no puedes hacerle frente a mis ataques… estas a tiempo de retirarte- aconsejó justo antes de asestar un potente golpe que fracturó dos costillas de la joven.

Pan gimió de dolor y se tambaleó hacia atrás, escupió y notó que su saliva tenía sangre, era muy probable que tuviera algún daño interno.

El hecho no pasó desapercibido por Trunks. -Estas herida, de ahora en adelante no podrás mantener el mismo ritmo. Estas a tiempo de retirarte, te advierto que no seré compasivo por tu condición, pues un enemigo real no lo sería.

Pan se limpió la boca con su brazo derecho y sonrió. -Se supone que así debe ser, quiero un combate real-. Volvió a su posición de batalla e hizo señas con sus dedos. -Ven aquí señor aburrido, no temo a tus ataques de niña.

-Ja… fanfarrona, ya verás cómo te dejo con mis ataques de niña- se dejó ir contra Pan pero poco antes de golpearla con una patada, una luz potente provocada por energía en una mano de la joven lo tomó por sorpresa cegándolo momentáneamente.

La guerrera aprovechó para patearlo en un costado y asestando otra patada de nuevo, justo en el trasero del híbrido.

-Te dije que patearía tu engreído trasero.

Con ojos cerrados, pues seguía encandilado sonrió con cinismo.

-Aparte de débil también tienes mala memoria… Jamás dijiste engreído trasero- se acercó con gran velocidad a su amiga, aun sin verla podía sentir su ki y no le fue difícil acercarse tanto que su aliento rozó la oreja de Pan al decirle casi en un susurro, con voz grave. -Dijiste que patearías mi lindo trasero mujer- la olfateó antes de retirarse de un salto, pues se encontraban en una batalla y no bajaría la guardia.

" _Me encanta su olor en batalla"_

-No lo recuerdo- fingió demencia.

-Por supuesto chiquilla- respondió con tono sarcástico lanzándola de una patada.

La joven se levantó con dificultad, volviendo a escupir sangre.

-Te cegué, no deberías saber dónde estoy.

-No estás pensando claramente, sigues en súper saiyajin, aunque intentas ocultar tu ki, tu técnica es muy mediocre- se burló.

Hecha una furia por la ofensa, se lanzó dando varios ataques, con la esperanza de confundirlo, pero fue recibida a golpes en varias ocasiones. Finalmente Trunks recobró la vista al poco tiempo, la visión del piso de la cámara de gravedad manchado de sangre lo impactó, Pan había perdido la transformación, se veía agotada y lastimada, tenía un ojo hinchado y manchas de sangre alrededor de su boca y barbilla. Los golpes que recibió durante sus últimos ataques abrieron más una perforación en un pulmón que se llenaba de sangre con rapidez.

Comenzó a costarle trabajo respirar, pero no se rendiría, no partiría a su casa derrotada, su orgullo saiyajin se lo impedía.

Trunks regresó a su estado normal.

-No te atrevas a ofenderme bajando tu poder, aún estoy de pie- dijo entre jadeos, con la mirada furiosa.

-¡Ríndete mujer! No quiero matarte.

-Me importa un demonio lo que quieras, dijiste que no serías compasivo… ¡CUMPLE TU JODIDA PALABRA TRUNKS!

Se lanzó con sus últimas fuerzas, lo golpeó con toda su furia pero sus golpes eran bloqueados con facilidad, hasta que logró dar con el mentón de su contrincante.

El dolor provocado por el puño femenino no ocasionó ningún daño, la joven ya no tenía fuerzas.

-Ríndete Pan- dijo lanzándola con una pequeña energía de ki.

Pan cayó al suelo escupiendo una copiosa cantidad de sangre, tambaleándose intentó incorporarse pero sus fuerzas se habían ido, su vida se esfumaba frente a los ojos del príncipe y su hijo.

-Prefiero morir que rendirme- se levantó temblando, pero esta vez sus piernas cedieron, había perdido sangre y gastado sus energías, se sentía humillada por ser vencida con tanta facilidad, pero a la vez feliz, por primera vez había tenido una batalla donde su vida estaba en riesgo.

" _Supongo que era mi destino ser débil"_ Pensó al creer que moriría.

Unos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron y evitaron que cayera de bruces al suelo.

-Toma Pan, come- le ordenó el híbrido con la semilla del ermitaño que guardaba para él.

Pan dio un manotazo a la mano de Trunks.

-No quiero que me tengas lástima, moriré con mi orgullo intacto.

-No te servirá de nada tu orgullo muerta, y a mí no me servirá de nada un cadáver para entrenar.

-¿Entrenar?- musitó.

-Sí Pan, te lo has ganado. Me demostraste que tienes agallas. Cómela si quieres que te entrene.

Sin dudarlo aceptó la semilla con su último aliento. En poco rato el color había vuelto a su alegre rostro.

-¿De verdad me entrenaras?- inquirió con sus ojos llenos de esperanza.

-Ya lo dije mujer, te lo ganaste.

Pan lo abrazó por el cuello.

-Gracias- musitó pegada a él, su aliento rozó la piel del cuello masculino, lo que le causó un fuerte escalofrío.

-Bulma se enfurecerá si ve cómo ha quedado el piso- habló el príncipe.

Todo el tiempo había observado el combate en silencio, a pesar que la joven no compartía parentesco con él, se sentía orgulloso de ella, pues demostró que valía como guerrera y merecía la oportunidad de llevar un entrenamiento digno de su coraje y determinación. Sintió angustia los momentos que fue golpeada con brutalidad, cuando las fuerzas le faltaron. A pesar de todo decidió no intervenir, pues comprendía que la joven quería ser tratada como guerrera y no como víctima, no la humillaría ayudándola, solo le quedaba observar y tener confianza en el juicio de su vástago.

-¿Es mía toda esa sangre?- preguntó sorprendida.

Trunks asintió con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, los robots se encargaran de limpiarlo. Tú eres la que está hecha un desastre.

Pan volteó la mirada hacia su cuerpo, su traje tenía varias rupturas, su armadura se encontraba llena de sangre y con algunas abolladuras.

-Puedes tomar un baño en la habitación de Bra. Ella fue con mamá a visitar al maestro Roshi, pero estaría de acuerdo, inclusive puedes usar ropa de su armario.

-¿Por qué me siento más fuerte?- cerró sus puños sorprendida ante la nueva sensación.

-Los saiyajines aumentamos nuestro poder de pelea después de estar al borde de la muerte- resonó la voz de Vegeta.

-¡Ohh! Prepárate Trunks, ahora si te daré una paliza- se puso en pose de batalla confiada en su aumento de poder.

-Créeme mocosa, ese aumento no es suficiente, tienes muchas fallas en tu defensa y ataque, con el entrenamiento podrás mejorar, para así darme una paliza como tú dices… antes no- dijo con una sonrisa cálida.

-Voy entonces a la habitación de Bra. Te tomaré la palabra.

-Aprovecha esta oportunidad mocosa, te recomiendo mantener ese orgullo y perseverancia- recomendó Vegeta sonriendo de lado. Sentía orgullo por la joven, se había comportado a la altura de una saiyajin de clase alta.

" _Perfecta para él"_

Los híbridos caminaron en silenció por los pasillos de la propiedad, Pan daba pequeños brincos como niña pequeña detrás de su amigo, hasta que se detuvieron en la puerta de la habitación de Bra.

-Hasta aquí te acompaño, voy a hacer lo mismo en mi antigua habitación. En un rato más regreso para hablar sobre tu entrenamiento.

-Gracias Trunks- lo abrazó de nuevo y le depositó un beso en la mejilla, cerca de la comisura de los labios.

-Como dije en alguna ocasión, tienes talento para salirte con la tuya, cuando se trata de mí.

-No lo olvidé… y me seguiré aprovechando- cerró un ojo de manera coqueta antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

" _¿Coqueteó conmigo?... Ha de ser mi imaginación, esa mujer sabe que siempre termino cumpliendo sus caprichos. Pero hoy, sencillamente no tuve otra alternativa, se lo ganó limpiamente. Solo espero no me afecte verla tan seguido"_

El agua tibia caía en la cabeza y hombros de la joven, causando un efecto adormecedor. Recreó en su mente la batalla recién vivida, una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

" _El ki de ese engreído me sigue afectando, debe ser algo instintivo, no le encuentro otra explicación... Por eso mismo había evitado entrenar con él. Eso no impedirá que lleve mi entrenamiento, no tengo otra opción"_

Cerró los ojos disfrutando del masaje que le brindaba el agua cayendo.

" _Por un momento sentí ganas de saltar sobre él y besarlo. Yo creo que los recuerdos de lo que vivimos siguen tangibles a pesar que ya lo creía pasado. Además yo tengo novio, Rick es un buen hombre, lo quiero… al menos tengo la certeza que le tengo cariño. ¿Amor?... No, hace años juré no enamorarme y mi palabra tiene valor, no faltare a ella"_

Finalmente salió de la ducha y eligió una pantalonera con playera holgadas del armario de su amiga. Tendría que vestirse sin ropa interior, pues la había manchado y sudado, por supuesto no utilizaría la de su amiga.

Se había puesto la pantalonera, la playera reposaba sobre la cama, entonces tomó una de sus botas del suelo.

-¿Cómo demonios ocurrió esto?- se preguntó al ver la rotura en su bota.

-No puedo usarlas así… Y Bra calza un número más chico…

Se encontraba pensando en qué hacer al respecto cuando se abrió la puerta y entró Trunks.

-¡Ahh! ¡¿QUÉ NO TE ENSEÑARON A TOCAR LAS PUERTAS?!- Gritó tapando sus senos con la bota.

-No te apenes… no es nada que no había visto antes.

-¡Cretino!- Pan lanzó con fuerza la bota hacia la cara del híbrido, tapando su torso desnudo con sus manos. Sin evitar reír ante el golpe que logró atinar justo donde iba dirigida.

-Tienes buena puntería cuando tu objetivo es mi cara- dijo sobando su nariz y fingiendo dolor.

-¿A qué vienes?- se volteó dándole la espalda y ocultando su rubor.

-Hace rato te dije que vendría para hablar de tu entrenamiento- respondió admirando la espalda desnuda de la mujer, sus curvas se habían acentuado ese año, tal como lo vio en aquella pesadilla durante su viaje.

" _Tan cerca. Si tan solo…"_ Pensó tentar su suerte y acercarse para acariciar la piel frente a él, pero el miedo a ser rechazado lo hizo resistir.

-Voy a estar en el recibidor, esperaré ahí- dio media vuelta y salió de ahí.

Al poco rato la joven fue a su encuentro, vistiendo la pantalonera y playera, se regresaría descalza a casa, no tenía otra opción. Trunks se encontraba prolijo, vistiendo el traje que llevaba puesto cuando llegó a casa de sus padres y su cabello recogido en una impecable cola de caballo.

-Veo que el licenciado aburrido Briefs se encuentra listo para dar una cátedra- dijo burlona.

Trunks la miró profundamente y sonrió de lado.

-¿Sabes? Hay mucho que puedo enseñarte mujer, te sorprenderías- dijo con voz grave, disfrutando de la indirecta.

Pan parpadeó intentando encontrar un significado casto a las palabras del híbrido.

-Supongo que aprenderé nuevas técnicas de batalla- respondió fingiendo que había entendido que hablaba de su futuro entrenamiento.

-Por supuesto mujer- sin saber por qué la abrazó con fuerza.

Pan aspiró con su nariz pegada al pecho de su amigo.

" _Mai… huele a ella. ¿Acaso él lo hizo hoy?"_ Se separó de él con el ceño fruncido.

-Hueles a tu novia.

Trunks olfateó su saco, era verdad, la esencia de Mai seguía en su camisa, no se la había quitado esa tarde en su oficina durante el acto sexual que había tenido con ella.

" _Maldición, seguro Pan se dio cuenta, huele demasiado a la excitación de Mai"_

-Sí, justo antes de venir me visitó en la oficina.

Pan lo miró seriamente. -Ohh ya veo. También se divirtieron un poco antes de venir por lo que veo.

-Por lo que veo, tu sentido del olfato es muy fino.

-Desde hace unos meses se agudizó, no entiendo por qué.

-Debe ser porque te has desarrollado por completo. En mi caso, sucedió durante la pubertad.

-¿Te molesta?- preguntó esperanzado.

-¿Qué?

-Que estuve con Mai, tu semblante se puso serio.

-No… claro que no Trunks. Es solo que me tomó por sorpresa enterarme de algo privado sin siquiera buscarlo.

-Entiendo.

" _No tendría por qué. Tal vez la opresión en mi pecho es por la batalla recién vivida"_ Se engañó a sí misma.

…

Bulma caminó hacia la cama en su diminuta pijama. Su esposo reposaba en calzoncillos, sentado en un sillón, con la vista perdida en la ventana y un gesto travieso en sus facciones duras.

-Algo hizo su majestad y lo está ocultando- cambió sus pasos hacia el príncipe.

Vegeta la miró sonriendo de lado.

-Tienes la misma cara que pone un niño al hacer alguna travesura- se acomodó sobre las piernas de su esposo.

-¿En serio?- levantó una ceja.

-¿Me vas a decir que hiciste?

El príncipe lo pensó por un momento, no era de compartir sus planes, pero en esta ocasión se encontraba de buen humor, además su mujer lucía exquisita con esa diminuta pijama de encaje que se encontraba estrenando, pues no la había usado antes y él recordaba a la perfección todas esas sugestivas prendas que utilizaba en la intimidad de la alcoba, solo para él.

-Hoy vino Pan a pedirle a Trunks que la entrene. Y él aceptó- finalizó con una amplia sonrisa, de esas que en muy extrañas ocasiones mostraba.

-Tu mirada me dice que manipulaste la situación y resultó a tu favor.

-Mi mirada es una entrometida- le mordió un hombro a su esposa.

-¿Qué obtienes? O mejor dicho… buscas que surja algo de esos entrenamientos. Y no es pregunta, lo afirmo.

-Afirmas bien mujer. A pesar que Trunks me prometió hace años seguir con la tradición, ahora se le ha metido en la cabeza que ella tiene que aceptarlo por él mismo y no por seguir sus instintos.

-¿Te molesta?

-En mi planeta no nos andábamos con estupideces, cumplíamos con nuestras obligaciones. Trunks se complica demasiado. Si él se lo propusiera, ya la tendría a su lado.

-O debajo de él querrás decir- cerró un ojo. -Recuerda que nuestro hijo también es terrícola y muy orgulloso- depositó un beso en la nariz de su esposo.

-El que quiere tenerla debajo es él- se rio animado.

-Aunque se le ve muy contento con Mai, la verdad la sabemos tú y yo- dijo con tristeza.

-Las cosas se pondrán interesantes ahora que tiene que entrenar a la mocosa.

-Nunca dejaras de ser un manipulador- lo vio a los ojos. -Por suerte tus manipulaciones me han beneficiado. Así que haré como que lo ignoro.

" _Principalmente porque es para el bien de nuestro hijo"_

-Yo solo puse las piezas sobre el tablero, ellos deberán jugar el juego. En cuanto a ti mujer, acepto que si manipule la situación completa… y no me arrepentiré nunca, ha sido mi mejor jugada- dijo justo antes de besarla con la ternura que utilizaba más seguido de lo que su orgullo saiyajin se lo permitiese.

 ****FLASHBACK****

-¡VEGETA! ¡ABRE LA PUERTA!- Se escucharon gritos afuera de la cámara de gravedad.

Vegeta escuchó los gritos de la mujer como sonidos lejanos por unos cuantos minutos. No le causaban ninguna molestia gracias al sonido del motor y la gruesa puerta de metal reforzado.

-¡VEGETA!

Ahora la escuchó chillar por la bocina. Tensó los hombros apretando los dientes, optando por ignorar a la escandalosa mujer. Procedió a dar un par de patadas al aire antes de escuchar retumbar las bocinas. Las buscó con la vista para destruirlas, tal y como lo hizo con las de la nave, pero en su lugar, encontró unas pequeñas hendiduras de dónde salía el aire de la refrigeración. La muy astuta las había puesto allí, así que si destruía las rejillas, la cámara se calentaría y la reparación tardaría varios días.

Aspiró hondo intentando calmar su explosivo temperamento, algo en lo que ya se estaba volviendo un experto.

La compuerta se abrió y de inmediato entró Bulma con las manos en las caderas, dando grandes zancadas. El príncipe la vio entrar, se encontraba molesto por su impertinencia, merecía una lección.

-¿A qué se debe tanto escándalo mujer? ¿Acaso los androides llegaron antes de lo previsto?- Habló con voz golpeada y todo sarcástico.

-Creí que nunca abrirías, te grité llamando a la puerta en varias ocasiones.

-Entonces no entiendo cómo es que sigues teniendo voz- la miró de lado cruzando los brazos. -Sabes perfectamente que odio que interrumpan mi entrenamiento- entrecerró la mirada arrugando los labios. -Si abrí la puerta, fue para darte una lección por casi dejarme sordo con tus gritos insoportables- se acercó a la científica mostrándole una mirada gélida, la sujetó por los hombros acercándola hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de distancia para decirle al oído. -Prepárate para recibir tu merecido- sonrió maliciosamente, -me he dado cuenta de que nunca has recibido una tunda, hoy sabrás lo que es respetar.

-Atrévete- lo retó dándole un empujón por el pecho.

La giró de espaldas a él y azotó el trasero de la mujer con un sutil manotazo. Bulma sintió un poco de dolor, pero fue soportable, hasta estimulante se podría decir.

-Te aseguro que las demás no serán tan suaves- susurró relamiéndose los labios. -Tal vez necesites tomar algo para el dolor después de que te dé una buena lección.

-Si quieres que pierda a tu hijo continúa- lo soltó sin más.

Vegeta la giró para encararla.

-¿Hijo?

-Sé muy bien que odias que interrumpan tu entrenamiento. Pero no podía esperar a que te dignaras a salir de aquí... Por eso vine a buscarte Vegeta, para decirte que acabo de corroborar que estoy embarazada- levantó una ceja. -Felicidades, serás padre.

Vegeta tardó unos segundos en procesar la información recién recibida. Sus sospechas eran ciertas.

-¿Así que estas preñada?- inquirió sin poder ocultar una enorme sonrisa que mostraba sus caninos.

-Sí Vegeta…- ladeó la cabeza confundida, ella esperaba una reacción muy diferente a la que estaba observando en el príncipe. -¿Por qué demonios sonríes así?

-Ja, ja, ja... así que después de todo sí resulto- pensó en voz alta, sin poder ocultarlo más.

-¿Resultó qué?... Un momento. ¡Tú lo planeaste!

Vegeta sonrió con cinismo descarado sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, diciéndole todo con la vista.

Bulma comprendió de inmediato que el saiyajin le había visto la cara, un golpe bajo a su prodigiosa inteligencia.

-Ahora entiendo tu negación a usar preservativos y que yo no tomara píldoras. Dijiste que siempre terminarías afuera...- Recordó las ocasiones en que sus fluidos fueron más abundantes de lo normal. No eran suyos, siempre fueron de él.

Vegeta se encogió de hombros. -Acepto que tuve que mentir un poco, acepto que manipule todo porque mi intención siempre fue preñarte- confesó con descaro.

-¿Con qué fin Vegeta? Dijiste que no mezclarías tu preciada sangre.

-Mentí. Quiero un descendiente. Deberías sentirte honrada, has sido la única mujer que he elegido para sembrar mi valiosa semilla.

-¿Y si decido no darte el gusto?- Dijo volteando la cabeza con arrogancia. -No está en mis planes ser madre.

Se acercó sin tocarla. -Atrévete... no tienes las agallas- gruñó con su aliento rozando una mejilla de la científica. -He aprendido a conocerte y si algo puedo asegurar, es que por muy científica que seas, no dejas de ser del tipo de terrícolas sentimentales- le aseguró no muy convencido, pero no podía decirle que la creía capaz, de ser así, ¿cómo lo evitaría? Y todo el tiempo invertido en ella se iría a la mierda.

-Eres un maldito manipulador Vegeta-. Siseó indignada. -Me hiciste creer que te gustaba y solo...

-No negaré que me gustó fornicarte, tanto, que fue un verdadero placer experimentar con tu débil especie- fanfarroneó con cinismo, posando la mano derecha sobre en el plano vientre de la mujer, mano que fue alejada de un manotazo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con nosotros?- Inquirió alejándose, no lo quería tan cerca de ella, turbándola con varonil presencia. Era como si él supiera lo irresistible que era y lo sabía utilizar a su favor.

-Necesito primero que nazca mi descendiente. Eres un ser débil, no tengo la certeza de que sobrevivas.

-No soy débil. Y tampoco permitiré que sigas manipulándome a tu antojo- se encaminó hacia la puerta con los puños cerrados, pero una fuerte mano la sujetó por un brazo.

-Te vas sin recibir tu lección- dijo con voz grave.

Bulma abrió los ojos sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, ¿acaso él se atrevería a darle una tunda? Pero en lugar de otra nalgada, lo que recibió fueron los labios del saiyajin sobre su boca.

Vegeta la besó con pasión por unos breves segundos, en los que la estrechó contra sí, sujetándola por la espalda. Luego la soltó y se alejó caminando hacia la puerta, pero sin salir.

-Te veo al rato- sonrió de una manera diferente por primera vez, sin burla dibujada en sus facciones.

Bulma no supo cómo interpretarlo y decidió que lo mejor era salir de ahí y pensar mejor sus opciones a solas. Camino hacia la puerta sin retirarle la mirada al príncipe y justo en el marco de la puerta recibió una suave palmadita en el trasero. Se volteó para reclamarle, pero se encontró con la puerta cerrándose, dejándola sola en el pasillo y extrañada.

 _"Me dio la impresión de que se veía feliz. Su sonrisa era tan diferente. Tal vez la paternidad lo haga cambiar"_ Pensó llevando ambas manos a su vientre.

-¿Qué estoy diciendo? Es Vegeta, el orgulloso príncipe de los saiyajines.

 ****FIN DEL FLASHBACK****

-Yo tampoco me arrepentiré nunca de haberte seguido el juego mi príncipe- le dijo cerca de sus labios, acariciando esa cabellera rebelde que siempre le ha fascinado.

-Esa prenda que traes puesta no durará mucho en tu piel… terrícola- dijo con voz ronca tomando posesión de esos labios que nunca se cansaba de probar.

…

-Te vez muy entusiasmada Pan- dijo la joven de cabello azul, acomodándose en el tapete del recibidor.

-Y cómo no voy a estarlo. Al fin tendré un entrenamiento decente.

-Me hubiera encantado que siguieras entrenando conmigo- hizo cara de puchero.

-El señor Vegeta dijo que acaparo mucho la atención con mi actitud.

-Sí, siempre quieres estar en combate, eres igual a tu abuelito Gokú.

-Ya me lo han dicho mucho- rio ante el comentario.

-Mi papá dijo que estoy a punto de lograr la transformación de súper saiyajin. Se ha enfocado en mi entrenamiento, la verdad holgazanee mucho en su ausencia y me lo está haciendo pagar caro.

-Ya quisiera yo que me castigaran entrenando.

-No me quejo, es solo que mi padre tiene una disciplina muy estricta, es difícil seguirle el ritmo, pero es muy gratificante cuando siento el poder emerger- cerró un puño.

-Hola mocosas- entró Trunks al recibidor.

-Hola señor aburrido- saludó Pan con una sonrisa de lado.

" _Ya no me parece tan ordinario con traje… ya estoy pensando como señora"_ Se recriminó.

-Puntual como acordamos- dirigió la vista hacia su amiga, mientras se quitaba el saco lanzándolo cerca de ella. -Voy a cambiar mi ropa, hoy saldremos a entrenar a las montañas- se alejó por el pasillo a paso veloz.

-Fue un gusto saludarte Pan, yo tengo cita en la cámara de gravedad, cuando tenga mi transformación probaremos nuestras habilidades.

-Es un trato- sonrió expectante ante la idea de dicho enfrentamiento. -Aquí esperaré al señor.

La joven Briefs salió rumbo a su entrenamiento, dejando sola a la hija de Gohan que sin motivo alguno tomó el saco de Trunks, lo pegó a su nariz y aspiró su olor.

" _De nuevo huele a Mai"_ Pensó molesta. Una nueva sensación parecida a la angustia se hizo presente dentro de ella.

…

 **Una disculpa por la tardanza. Yo suelo escribir el borrador en mi celular en ratos libres y al terminarlo lo edito en mi laptop. Resulta que un virus infectó mi celular y tuve que formatearlo, perdí todo mi escrito, que era el 70%, tuve que comenzar a escribirlo desde el principio, por eso tarde tanto en actualizar.**


	23. Orgullo y tradición - Capítulo 23

**Orgullo y tradición - Capítulo 23**

Las nubes se habían arremolinado en el cielo, su color gris oscuro anunciaba la llegada de una potente tormenta.

-Hasta aquí lo dejamos por hoy.

-¿Le temes a la tormenta?- preguntó divertida.

-Mañana tengo una junta a primera hora. Quiero ir descansado.

-Hoy noté una mejora en mi defensa.

-Aprendes rápido, en seis semanas tu progreso ha sido impresionante, a pesar de no poder entrenarte tan seguido como debiera.

-¡Estoy feliz!- exclamó con una enorme sonrisa.

-Supongo que todo marcha a la perfección con tu novio.

-Va bien, no me puedo quejar- respondió con simpleza.

-No te escuché muy entusiasmada- le ofreció una botella con agua que ella recibió gustosa.

-Gracias… moría de sed- tomó la mitad del contenido de un solo trago. -No me encuentro muy entusiasmada debido a que lo he visto poco, ambos estamos en diferentes universidades y él tiene su trabajo de medio tiempo. Es bastante complicado.

-Imagino que lo extrañas mucho- dijo con la vista perdida en las nubes.

-Algo… me mantengo ocupada. Además tenemos comunicación por medio del celular.

-¿Se envían corazoncitos y esas cosas?- preguntó con tono de burla.

-Él sí, yo no soy así.

Trunks suspiró.

-Supongo que todo va de maravilla entre Mai y tú.

-Es una gran conversadora- contestó tomando de su botella de agua.

-Hueles a ella muy seguido- entrecerró los ojos.

-Comemos juntos casi diario, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo para salir. Así que debido a que somos un par de adultos aburridos- dijo entre risas, -comemos y continuamos con nuestros deberes laborales.

-¿Solo eso?

El híbrido la observó, queriendo adivinar lo que su joven mente procesaba, llegando a una conclusión, Pan se daba cuenta cuando él tenía intimidad con su novia.

-¿Acaso tú no lo haces con Rick?- le regresó la pregunta, mirándola a los ojos.

-No tan seguido como ustedes- le sostuvo la mirada.

Trunks sonrió con descaro. -Te consta que soy un hombre muy apasionado. Mi novia debe seguirme el ritmo- cerró un ojo. -Tú también lo eres. ¿Tu novio te sigue el ritmo?

-Por supuesto que sí- cambió su mirada hacia el horizonte.

" _No, realmente me gustaría que durase más tiempo, pero él no tiene resistencia sobrenatural, es solo un terrícola"_

-Eso quiere decir que entre tú y él…

-Somos novios Trunks, es normal- dijo con timidez. -Además tú mismo me dijiste que eso hiciera.

-¿Lo haces porque te lo aconsejé?

-Fue un buen consejo y lo agradezco, mi abuelita me estaba metiendo muchos prejuicios, pero quise ir en contra porque no quería quedarme como ella… con las ganas de probar más.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que ella se quedó con las ganas?

-Puedo asegurar que si regresara el tiempo, habría tenido al menos una aventura antes de casarse, es algo que no aceptaría en voz alta, pero lo siente.

Las primeras gotas de la lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre ellos.

-Es mejor retirarnos Pan- le ofreció la mano caballerosamente para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, la joven aceptó el ofrecimiento apretando la mano de su amigo.

-Te llamo para ponernos de acuerdo para el próximo entrenamiento- dijo sin soltarle la mano.

-Esperaré tu llamada- se acercó a besar la mejilla de Trunks.

La sensación cálida al sostener la suave mano de la joven lo distrajo por completo, al momento de acercarse a despedirse, sin planearlo volteó un poco el rostro y el beso de la joven aterrizó justo en los labios masculinos.

Un beso dio Pan, al segundo otro beso dio Trunks donde mismo, sin pensarlo, como un impulso.

-Lo siento Pan…

-Fue un accidente, no hay problema.

-Este no es un accidente- dijo Trunks acunando la cara de Pan entre sus manos. La observó a los ojos y depositó un tierno beso en la frente. -Ve con cuidado mujer, hoy fue muy notable tu progreso.

La guerrera asintió con la cabeza. Durante el breve momento que Trunks la miró a los ojos sosteniendo sus mejillas entre sus manos, pensó que la besaría en los labios, aun así no lo alejó, no recordó que tenía novio, no lo hubiera detenido de haberlo hecho.

" _En este momento quisiera que se congelara el tiempo, esta atmósfera de paz solo se presenta cuando estoy a solas con el engreído de Briefs"_

-Hasta entonces maestro.

-¿Maestro?

-Eso eres. Al igual que Roshi por entrenar a mi abuelito Gokú.

Trunks entrecerró los ojos. -Espero parecerme solo en eso al maestro Roshi… y no en lo pervertido.

-Ja, ja, ja. Él es un anciano pervertido, tú… solo eres pervertido- respondió entre risas.

" _¿Eso cree de mí?"_ Pensó el híbrido haciendo una mueca que denotaba confusión.

-¡Es broma Trunks! Honestamente te considero todo un caballero.

-Eres muy gentil al decirlo, pero tú y yo sabemos la verdad- opinó con cierto tono amargo en su voz.

El agua de la lluvia comenzó a caer de manera torrencial sobre los guerreros.

Trunks hizo con los dedos una señal de despedida a su amiga y emprendió el vuelo hacia su casa, al igual que Pan.

…

-Buenas tardes Taco- Trunks entró alegremente en la sala de juntas del edificio donde se encontraba su oficina principal.

-Sabes bien que mi nombre es Jaco. Ya no eres un niño para seguir con ese viejo chiste- contestó con tono de indignación. -Soy una persona importante y merezco ser recibido…

-¡Ahh Es verdad!- lo interrumpió, -después de tantos años al servicio de la patrulla galáctica finalmente te han subido al rango de capitán del cuadrante norte. ¡Felicidades!

-Disculpen la tardanza, el trafico está terrible, tuve que saltarme un camellón para salir del embotellamiento.

-Ya van dos multas este mes madre, te van a retirar el permiso para conducir permanentemente.

-No me regañes Trunks-. Dirigió su vista hacia el extraterrestre, -Hola Jaco, hace tiempo que no te veía.

-Ahora que soy capitán no tengo tiempo para venir a visitar… Ahora tengo responsabilidades realmente importantes, de hecho tengo poco tiempo para permanecer aquí.

-Comencemos entonces. Pondré de inmediato la transmisión vía satélite con el cuadrante sur.

…

-Todo salió perfecto madre- estiró sus brazos y se recargó en su silla. Por cierto, que feo color de mesa, la anterior estaba mucho mejor.

-La anterior la utilizaste para… ya sabes qué con la hija del señor Graham.

-Ahh lo olvidaba. ¿Es por eso que la cambiaste?

-Por supuesto, no esperarás que me siente cómodamente a tomar el café durante las juntas donde seguramente estuvo el trasero de la chica.

-Después de todo el color de la mesa no está tan mal, combina con las persianas- Trunks fingió demencia.

-¿Te das cuenta Trunks? La patrulla intergaláctica ahora nos considera un planeta de mejor categoría. Y todo gracias a los acuerdos que lograste en tu viaje- se acercó hacia su hijo. -Felicidades, has llegado muy lejos, estoy muy orgullosa de ti- sonrió.

-Gracias madre. Sabes que no lo hubiera logrado sin el apoyo que me brindaron papá y tú.

-Hijo… te mereces una mujer digna de ti. Formar tu propia familia al lado de una mujer que te llene por completo.

Trunks respondió con una melancólica sonrisa.

-Tal vez pronto madre- se levantó de su silla y se dirigió hacia la salida. -Nos vemos mañana, conduce con cuidado.

" _¿Qué habrá querido decir?"_

…

Una noche estrellada, la joven semi saiyajin decidió salir a pasear. Tomó la pequeña aeronave que sus padres le habían obsequiado el día de su último cumpleaños.

Había quedado en salir a algún bar con su novio esa noche, pero una fuerte gripe lo atacó y se encontraba imposibilitado para salir. Después de visitarlo un rato, lo dejó descansar y salió rumbo a su casa.

Pero a mitad del camino decidió cambiar sus planes y salir a pasear sola, tenía permiso de sus padres y lo aprovecharía.

Encapsuló su nave y voló ella misma hacia la capital del oeste para ir más rápido.

-Algo despeinada- mencionó Trunks divertido ante la imagen de su amiga.

-En nave hubiera tardado mucho más en llegar. ¿Me veo tan mal?

-No le hagas caso a Trunks, te vez muy linda- dijo Mai. -Toma asiento, mandamos pedir otra silla para ti- ofreció amablemente.

-Gracias- tomó asiento. -No pretendo molestar, solo quería que el señor aburrido me recomendara un lugar para tomar un trago.

-Ya estábamos aquí y no eres una molestia… al contrario- opinó el híbrido con esa resplandeciente sonrisa que guardaba solo para ella.

-¿A qué se debe esta repentina visita?- preguntó Mai curiosa.

Pan acomodó su bolso y cepilló con sus dedos su cabello y flequillo. -Hoy saldríamos Rick y yo, pero enfermó y decidí pasear antes de regresar a casa. Sencillamente no tenía ganas de ir a dormir.

-¿Gohan sabe que viniste hasta aquí?- Trunks inquirió con el ceño fruncido.

-No, después de todo no tiene nada de malo haberme desviado un poco de ciudad Satán- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Te parece desviarse poco? De ciudad Satán hasta aquí hay una enorme distancia.

-No la regañes Trunks, quiere divertirse, es joven, recuerda cuando tenías su edad.

El empresario relajó su entrecejo. -Tienes razón Mai. Discúlpame Pan.

-Yo solo quería que me recomendaras dónde ir, no era mi intención causar molestias.

-Para nada molestas mocosa, ¿deseas beber algo?

-Sí, por favor, quiero una cerveza.

Trunks miró a Pan con ojos que le recordaron a su padre.

-No me mires así señor aburrido, ya tengo diecinueve años- dijo orgullosa.

-Está bien Trunks, la puedes cuidar para que no beba de más. Recuerda que hay que darle confianza a los adolescentes.

-Ya no soy una adolescente Mai, soy una mujer.

Briefs sonrió de lado, eso era algo que le constaba.

El tiempo transcurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la pareja y la joven tenían alrededor de hora y media conversando.

-Me tengo que retirar. Hoy tuve un día muy ocupado y mañana a primera hora tenemos una prueba con el ejército. Quiero ir despierta-. Vio a su novio apresurarse a tomar su saco. -No te molestes Trunks, voy en un taxi. Ustedes dos sigan platicando.

-No Mai, esta era una cita con tu novio y la he arruinado- agachó la cabeza apenada.

-No era una cita, a última hora decidimos salir a tomar un poco para despejarnos- respondió Mai. -Me dio gusto verte…. No tomes mucho- sonrió.

El híbrido sacó una cápsula y se la entregó a su novia en la mano.

-Llévate mi auto Mai. Después me lo regresas. Y no aceptaré un no por respuesta- aseveró con esa voz determinante que utilizaba cuando quería ser obedecido en la empresa.

-Está bien jefe- cerró un ojo y depositó un suave beso en los labios del empresario.

La joven desvió la mirada incómoda ante la situación, experimentando una extraña sensación desagradable en su estómago.

El híbrido ordenó otra ronda de cervezas una vez que su novia se retiró.

-¿Y bien Trunks? ¿Cómo sientes mi progreso?

-Me tienes impresionado mocosa, en realidad aprendes muy rápido.

-Tus observaciones en mis puntos débiles fueron muy acertadas. Realmente me has ayudado mucho- tomó la mano del hombre que reposaba sobre la mesa y dio un pequeño apretón. -Te estoy muy agradecida, gracias… en verdad.

Trunks acarició la piel de la joven mano con su pulgar.

-Detrás de esa figura aparentemente frágil existe una gran guerrera, siempre lo he visto así, y para mí es un placer ayudarte a explotar todo ese enorme potencial que tienes- con ambas manos estrechó la de Pan.

" _De nuevo esa sensación extraña en mi estómago… debe ser por la cerveza"_

Ambos bebían la segunda cerveza desde que se retiró Mai.

-¿Cómo piensas regresar?- inquirió Briefs acercándose más a la joven, pues los ocupantes de una mesa de a lado comenzaron a cantar a todo pulmón una canción que sonaba de fondo.

Pan sonrió ante el improvisado karaoke y se encogió de hombros.

-Como vine Trunks… volando.

-De ninguna manera, cuando llegaste tenías tus mejillas heladas y ahora mismo debe estar más frío. Yo te llevaré en una nave.

-Es un trayecto muy largo, no quiero caus…- sus labios fueron tapados por un dedo índice masculino.

-No te lo estoy sugiriendo. Es una orden de tu maestro, si te enfermas no podrás entrenar. ¿Entendido?

La joven asintió con la cabeza e hizo una mueca de niña regañada que divirtió a Trunks.

-Me encanta volar a toda velocidad y sentir el viento en mi rostro, pero admito que esta noche es fría para volar.

Ambos dieron un sorbo a su respectiva botella sin dejar de verse, perdidos por unos segundos en los ojos del otro.

" _Quisiera decirte en voz alta lo hermosa que me pareces con ese cabello revuelto, me recuerda tanto a aquel amanecer en mi cama. Ya pasó un poco más de un año desde entonces y aún tengo impregnado tu sabor y olor… mujer"_

-Te veo alegre. Me agrada que el lugar fuera de tu agrado.

\- Realmente estaba perdida, tenía ganas de salir y no tenía idea donde ir.

-Me alegra que me llamaras para ayudarte.

Pan le respondió con una cálida sonrisa antes de dar un sorbo a su botella.

" _Ahora que lo veo con ojos de adulta, me doy cuenta de lo atractivo que es. Con esa mirada tan penetrante y esos labios tan…"_

Sonrió para sí misma ante ese pensamiento.

-¿Se puede saber el motivo de esa sonrisa?

-Nada…- justo en ese momento, una melosa canción comenzó a sonar y Pan tarareó la letra para evitar responder a la pregunta hecha por su amigo.

Trunks comenzó a cantar la melodía ante la atónita mirada de la joven guerrera.

-El señor amargoso cantando una canción cursi. Si no lo ven mis ojos no lo creo.

Briefs continuó cantando con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. -No puedo evitarlo, es tan pegajosa.

-Se supone que odiabas las canciones cursis.

-No las odio… al menos no todas. Hay algunas que me agradan bastante. Es uno de mis placeres culposos.

-Te confieso que me pasa igual, pero es secreto… no quiero que piensen que soy boba.

-Tu secreto está a salvo, después de todo, todos tenemos algún placer culposo. En mi caso tengo varios.

-Ahh sí. ¿Cómo cuáles?

-Que me gusten algunas canciones románticas es uno.

-Dime otro- bebió otro sorbo.

Trunks movió los ojos hacia los lados esperando no ser escuchado por algún extraño en el bar. -Las pijamas las tengo para irme a la cama, en realidad me las quito ahí… y duermo desnudo. Ahora es tu turno de confesar- dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Pues… también me gusta dormir así.

-¿Cómo Pan?- inquirió divertido al ver aparecer ese sonrojo que atesoraba en su memoria.

-Me gusta dormir desnuda, por eso siempre pongo el seguro a mi puerta- confesó mordiéndose los labios.

-Esos tan solo son, pequeños placeres culposos.

-Entonces señor Briefs… ¿Cuál es su mayor placer culposo?- inquirió con mirada retadora, pensando en no ser demasiado vanidosa al creer cual era la respuesta.

-Bien sabes cuál ha sido mi mayor placer culposo- se acercó a ella hasta quedar mejilla con mejilla. -Dilo Pan- ordenó en un susurro grave que erizó la piel de la joven.

-No estoy… muy… segura.

-Sin titubear, ya no eres una niña… dilo mujer.

-¿Dormir conmigo?- respondió insegura pero sosteniéndole la mirada.

El híbrido acarició los suaves labios de la mujer con el dedo índice. -Mi mayor placer culposo es haber saboreado estos dulces labios rojos tuyos, haberlos mordido a voluntad y placer- bajó su dedo por el cuello femenino, creando una escalofriante sensación en la muchacha. -Haber saboreado el resto de toda esta piel, haber bebido de tu intimidad- Pan bajó la mirada avergonzada, pero eso no inmuto a Trunks, quien deseaba seguir su relato con sus ojos perdidos en los labios que tanto deseaba besar de nuevo. -Haberte hecho mía por una noche, haberte arrancado gemidos y suspiros por algunas horas, ese será siempre mi mayor placer culposo- finalizó tomándola de la barbilla para clavar su azulada mirada en los expresivos negros orbes de la joven.

El pecho de Pan subía y bajaba debido a la agitación interior.

" _¿Por qué me siento así cuando se encuentra frente a mí? Me siento débil, frágil, desnuda. Es como si pudiera leer mi mente cuando clava su mirada en mí. Me aterra pensar que pueda ver en mis ojos las ideas obscenas que pasan por mi cabeza en estos momentos… Y ese ki suyo no ayuda en nada"_

Se abrazó a sí misma perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

Trunks la vio bajar la mirada y abrazarse. -¿Te ofende lo que acabo de decir?- se recriminó mentalmente al ver la reacción de la joven.

-No Trunks… te confieso que haberte probado ha sido mi mayor placer culposo- retornó su mirada hacia él para luego desviarla hacia el bullicio de la mesa frente a ella, emitió un suspiro y bebió el resto de su botella.

" _Bien, al fin se lo he dicho. Se siente excelente poder sacarlo… pero esa sensación extraña en mi estómago sigue ahí"_

Una energía cargada de sensualidad los rodeó ante los secretos recién expuestos. Debía romperse de alguna manera antes de perder la poca cordura que quedaba en ella.

-Quiero otra cerveza- Pan levantó la mano haciendo señas al mesero.

-Regreso en un momento mujer, voy al baño- el híbrido se levantó de su silla.

Cuando regresó vio a Pan platicando animadamente con un hombre de aproximadamente veinte años. Se acercó y saludó con una mueca de medio lado, tomando asiento prácticamente pegado a ella. En un impulso posesivo la abrazó por el hombro.

-Me dio mucho gusto volver a verte Pan, me retiro, tu novio se ve molesto- dijo a la joven cerca del oído.

-Ahh… no es mi novio, es un amigo de toda la vida, es como de la familia- negó con la cabeza, -mi novio se encuentra con una fuerte gripe en estos momentos.

-Pues con esa mirada de pocos amigos creí que eran celos- contestó al oído de la joven para no ser escuchado por el guerrero, que veía con malos ojos tanto cuchicheo.

-Tal vez porque me ve como a una hermanita, ya vez como son los hermanos mayores.

-Igual me retiro, nos vemos Pan, me saludas a tu papá.

El joven se retiró haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano a Trunks, dejando solos a los híbridos.

-¿Lo conoces?

-Fue compañero de la secundaria, tuvimos problemas en la clase de matemáticas y mi papá nos ayudó a los que no comprendíamos el curso, gracias a sus explicaciones más sencillas pudimos pasar la materia- dijo riendo al recordar el suceso.

-Ohh pensé que era algún acosador.

-De haberlo sido te aseguro que tendría algún hueso roto. No necesito que me ayudes con eso Trunks, recuerda que no soy una inútil damisela.

" _Es verdad, a ella no le gusta ser considerada frágil"_

-¿Guarda tu espíritu de guardaespaldas para Mai? Debiste acompañarla a su casa.

-Debiste haberte quedado a cuidar de Rick- se lo regresó sin pensarlo antes.

-Él necesita reposo, además no quiso contagiarme, en cambio Mai es una mujer frágil- entrecerró los ojos.

-Parece frágil, pero es más fuerte de lo que parece, además siempre carga un arma diminuta pero potente.

-¿La quieres mucho?- preguntó sintiendo una extraña opresión en el pecho.

-Posiblemente tanto como tú a Rick- bebió de su botella mirándola de soslayo mientras observaba su reacción ante la respuesta.

Pan quedó quieta por unos segundos, pensando en sus propios sentimientos hacia su novio.

-Dudo mucho que la quieras de la misma manera.

" _¿Tanto lo quiere? Es probable que lo ame"_

" _No, no creo que la quiera de la misma manera que yo a Rick, es probable que la ame como antes, mientras que yo no tengo claro mis sentimientos hacia mi novio"_

-Me alegra verte feliz Pan. En realidad me alegra tu dicha- fingió una leve sonrisa. No era que no le alegrara la dicha de la joven, pero le alegraría más ser el dueño de sus suspiros, sus sonrisas, sus besos, su corazón.

-¿Alguna vez te has embriagado Trunks?

-No, nunca he sido tan inmaduro.

-¿Qué te parece ser inmaduros ambos por esta noche?

-Me parece terrible Pan. Creo que se te ha subido el alcohol.

-Tal vez un poco, tengo un leve mareo- llevó las manos a su cabeza.

-Te llevaré a casa, ni una cerveza más para usted señorita.

-¿Me llevarás a tu casa?- sonrió con ojos traviesos y las mejillas sonrosadas ante la idea.

-Tenemos que ir a mi departamento por una nave para llevarte en ella- levantó la mano haciendo señas al mesero para pedir la cuenta.

Después de pagar salieron del bar. Les golpeó el aire frío de la noche y Pan se frotó los brazos para apaciguar el frío.

-Toma- el empresario se quitó el saco y lo colocó sobre los hombros de su amiga.

-Vas a tener frío- mencionó Pan.

-No Pan, yo estoy bien- le tomó una mano y caminaron unas cuantas cuadras en total silencio hasta el edificio donde se encontraba el penthouse del empresario.

Se hubieran podido escuchar los agitados latidos de ambos corazones, de no ser por el bullicio nocturno de la ciudad. Una energía eléctrica les recorrió el cuerpo ante el simple acto de tomarse de la mano.

-¿Te ofrezco algo?... Que no sea alcohol por supuesto- dijo Trunks apenas entraron a su departamento.

-Agua estaría perfecto.

-Bien- corrió hacia la cocina por un vaso de agua, al regresar a la estancia la muchacha no se encontraba ahí, pero gracias a su percepción del ki, localizó su ubicación.

-Aquí está el agua- ofreció a Pan, quien se encontraba dentro de la habitación del hombre.

-Gracias Trunks. Nunca me disculpé por destruir tu cama.

-En realidad la destruí yo.

-Por mi culpa.

-Fue un placer- cerró un ojo a su amiga.

-Veo que tuviste que comprar otra base. Supongo que ya la conoce Mai.

-Afirmativo, pero… ¿me creerás que no la hemos usado para tener sexo?

-No lo creo.

-Mai conoce mi departamento, pero porque hemos venido por algunos papeles en un par de ocasiones.

-Hueles seguido a ella. No te creo eso de que no tienes… eso con ella.

-Si hago… eso con ella, pero no aquí, no se ha dado la ocasión cuando ella ha estado en este lugar.

-Ya veo.

El celular de Pan sonó con un pequeño pitido en intervalos de una melodía. La joven de inmediato lo revisó pensando que sus padres la buscaban.

Tecleó sonriendo de inmediato.

-¿Gohan?- preguntó Trunks.

-Es Rick, deseándome buenas noches y me dice que se le ha bajado el dolor de cabeza.

-¿Sabe que estas aquí?

-No, le dije que iría a mi casa, la decisión de venir la tomé a última hora. Igual mis padres no saben de mi escapada.

-Si lo saben- la miró subiendo una ceja.

Pan quedó con la boca abierta pensando en cómo lo sabría su padre.

-Llamé a Gohan en el bar, cuando fui al baño. Le dije que la estábamos pasando bien y que yo mismo te llevaría hasta allá para que no te expusieras al frío clima.

-¿Se enojó?- frunció su ceño.

-No, para nada. Me dijo que confía en mí- respondió con orgullo. -¿Nos vamos?

Pan respondió con un gran bostezo, afirmando con su cabeza.

Dentro de la nave Trunks tomó el volante y Pan lo acompañó de copiloto, con el asiento reclinado pronto se quedó dormida.

El híbrido condujo con el piloto automático y la vista perdida en la mujer durmiendo a su lado.

" _Te amo mujer, como deseo poder decirlo en voz alta"_

Acarició una de esas suaves mejillas que tanto lo provocaban con su sonrojo.

-Llegamos Pan- susurró para no despertarla de golpe.

La joven abrió los ojos y sonrió. -Quédate a dormir aquí. Tenemos muchas habitaciones, ya debes tener sueño y el regreso es largo.

-No quiero molestar.

-Tú nunca molestas, además te lo debo, hoy fuiste muy amable… maestro.

Los parpados de Trunks habían estado cerrándose los últimos quince minutos, por lo que aceptó el ofrecimiento de su amiga.

Gohan aceptó gustoso que su amigo pasara la noche en su casa. El corazón de Trunks saltó al enterarse que dormiría en una habitación al lado de la de Pan, una maldita pared lo separaba de la mujer que le robaba el sueño esa noche.

En la mañana Pan despertó más temprano de lo común para preparar un desayuno de lujo a su invitado, ante la sorpresa de sus padres, quienes lo vieron como un gesto de agradecimiento por brindarle su ayuda la noche anterior.

Trunks tuvo su desayuno digno para un príncipe saiyajin, según las propias palabras de Pan, se despidieron sintiendo que querían seguir conviviendo, pero ambos tenían pendientes que hacer. Ya habría tiempo para seguir platicando en los entrenamientos, gracias a eso su amistad se había estado reforzando de nuevo las últimas semanas.

…

Unos días después, una pareja de novios paseaba por un parque de ciudad Satán.

-Te vez muy contenta hoy.

-Tengo razones.

Rick detuvo sus pasos para tomarla de las manos. -¿Tengo algo que ver?

-Posiblemente- desvió la mirada.

-Te amo Pan… ¿Tú me amas?

Pan lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

-Nunca me he enamorado, no sé cómo distinguir ese sentimiento. ¿Qué es lo que sientes cuando estás conmigo?- ladeó su cabeza con curiosidad.

-Bueno Pan, evidentemente la atracción es algo que puedes saberlo de inmediato, también siento como mi pecho se comprime y me falta el aire al verte platicar y dedicar tu sonrisa a otros hombres que no sean de tu familia. Cuando me tocas, una corriente eléctrica recorre mi espalda y cuando me miras con esos ojos tan expresivos siento un revoloteó en mi estómago y mis entrañas comprimirse. ¿Tú también lo sientes?

Pan no respondió, lo miró a los ojos con una expresión de sorpresa.

" _Que si lo siento… claro que siento todo eso y más… pero tú no provocas eso en mí. Es Trunks el que me ha despertado esas sensaciones desde hace más de un año… No es posible… estoy enamorada de Trunks"_

-¿Y bien Pan?

-Lo siento Rick, parece que soy más cabeza dura que nadie.

-No te aflijas princesa, déjame seguir a tu lado y ablandaré esa cabeza dura.

Pan sonrió falsamente, pues ahora que estaba segura de sus sentimientos no sabría cómo actuar frente al dueño de su corazón.

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí y a todos los que han comentado.

..


	24. Orgullo y tradición - Capítulo 24

**Orgullo y tradición – Capítulo 24**

El saiyajin empresario y su madre comían tranquilamente en la terraza de Capsule Corp.

-¡TRUNKS!- Legó la joven hija de Vegeta.

-Hola Bra… ya tenía algunos días sin verte- sonrió alegremente al ver a su pequeña hermana.

-Dos semanas para ser exacto. Y desde hace tres días logré convertirme en súper saiyajin, y tú no te has dignado a venir a verme- reclamó con las manos en las caderas, muy al estilo de su madre.

-Perdón… he tenido una semana fatal en la corporación, tuvimos un lote defectuoso de…

-¡Pretextos! Cuando Pan se convirtió volaste de inmediato a verla y mandaste al diablo tus deberes por el resto del día… Hasta la llevaste a comer pizza y ver películas- se volteó dándole la espalda y cruzando los brazos, muy al estilo de su padre. -Pero a tu hermana ni una sola llamada- entrecerró los ojos. -¿Será que Pan es más especial que yo? No olvido que para ese tiempo la habías besado en una ocasión.

El hermano mayor tragó saliva, no tenía una respuesta convincente ante el justo reclamo de su hermana.

-Lo tuve muy ocupado Bra, y la vez que llamó por teléfono no te encontrabas, recuerda que tuviste un trabajo de la clase de ingeniería donde trabajaste muy duro en mi laboratorio. Yo misma le dije a tu hermano que te encontrabas muy ocupada- comentó Bulma al ver lo acorralado que se encontraba su hijo. Era verdad que el empresario había llamado y preguntado por la joven princesa, pero también el día que sintió el ki de su hermana sufrir ese cambio tan característico a la hora de transformarse no salió volando a su encuentro, prosiguió revisando documentos en su oficina con una sonrisa llena de orgullo en sus labios.

Retornó la mirada hacia su hermano de manera inquisitiva.

-Está bien Trunks. Pero me debes una pizza y una película en tu casa.

-Por supuesto Bra- respondió soltando el aire en sus pulmones.

-He mejorado mucho estas semanas y espero poder tener pronto un encuentro con tu aprendiz.

-Será una gran batalla. Prepárate que la mocosa es más persistente que papá.

-Ya lo veremos- sonrió de lado.

Se unió a la comida con su madre y hermano, después de la merienda charlaron un rato y los hermanos tuvieron un breve momento de pelea, donde Bra hizo una demostración de sus poderes a su hermano.

Trunks se encontraba despidiéndose cuando en ese momento llegó Goten por un encargo de su madre, alcanzó a saludar a su amigo antes de retirarse y se dirigió hacia su departamento.

-Te esperaba Goten- lo interceptó Bulma con una pequeña caja en las manos.

-¿Es lo que le llevaré a mamá?

-Sí, es el maquillaje que le prometí a Milk y un perfume.

-Gracias, me voy a…- de pronto sintió una gran energía dentro de la propiedad. -¿Puedo ir a la cámara de gravedad?

-Claro Goten, estás en tu casa.

Dentro de la cámara Bra lanzaba patadas a algún contrincante imaginario hasta que escuchó golpear la puerta.

Al abrirse la puerta, la visión de la princesa saiyajin enfundada en su traje de batalla enmudeció al hijo menor de los Son.

Su cabello dorado flotaba como si no existiese gravedad, el azul de sus ojos se tornó a un tono más claro y la energía que despedía lo golpeó aturdiendo sus sentidos.

-Br… Bra.

-Hola Goten- el olor del hombre fue percibido por la joven con mayor intensidad, unas enormes ganas de probar su fuerza la dominaron de pronto. -¿Quieres tener una pequeño combate? ¿O me temes?- sonrió de medio lado.

Por supuesto que no permitiría que una jovencita se burlara de él. A pesar de no tener entrenamientos tan frecuentes, aún poseía su orgullo saiyajin y lo defendería de esa joven presumida y mimada.

-Vamos a ver quién termina temiendo a quién- fanfarroneó entrando y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Comenzaron con golpes simples sin mucha fuerza, se estaban probando, conforme pasaba el tiempo sus ataques subieron de intensidad. Desde hacía mucho que Goten no disfrutaba tanto de un combate, el olor de la muchacha invadió el lugar.

" _Mmmm... está en celo"_ Frunció su ceño para recriminarse después. _"¿De dónde salió eso? Es mucho menor… es la hermana de Trunks"_

Por su parte Bra realizó sin pensar algunos movimientos donde pegó demasiado su desarrollado cuerpo a la musculosa anatomía de Goten.

-¡Basta!- dijo el hombre entre jadeos, limpiando el sudor de su frente.

La sonrisa de la joven, junto con su olor y ki habían comenzado a incomodarlo, por lo que decidió terminar el combate.

-¿Te rindes sabandija?

-No me rindo y no soy sabandija. Mi madre me espera y para estas horas ya debe estar impaciente por mi ausencia- respondió con un falso pretexto, no le diría que la batalla comenzaba a estimularlo de una manera nada decente.

-Disculpa Goten y gracias, admito que fue divertido pelear con alguien con técnicas diferentes.

-Me sorprende lo fuerte de tus golpes, realmente dolieron- Goten sobó su hombro.

-Es debido a que no entrenas como es debido, de seguir así terminaras siendo un debilucho.

-Es verdad, me has despertado las ganas de volverme más fuerte... ¿Entrenarías conmigo?

Bra lo pensó un momento, el hijo de Gokú no tenía la fuerza de su padre, pero poseía grandes habilidades y buenas técnicas por perfeccionar, además, sintió ganas de convivir más con el amigo de su hermano, que de pronto le pareció atractivo.

-Sí, claro- respondió con una sonrisa que a Goten le pareció la más hermosa que jamás había visto.

…

-¿Pasa algo Trunks?

-Ahh nada Mai, disculpa. Parece que ando distraído.

-¿Escuchaste algo de lo que dije?

Trunks titubeo antes de contestar. -¿Sí?

-¿Es pregunta o afirmación?

El híbrido encogió sus hombros.

-Discúlpame Mai, el pasado problema con el lote defectuoso me tiene muy estresado. Si no te molesta quiero ir a dormir.

-Trunks… podrías ir a nuestro paraíso. Antes amabas meditar ahí... Por cierto, no hemos ido desde que volvimos dijo coquetamente.

Briefs mordió sus labios y desvió la mirada.

-¿Me llevarías éste fin de semana?

-Ahh

-Podremos revivir muchos…

-E… eso no sucederá Mai. Lo siento- la interrumpió.

Mai lo miró confundida, algo ocultaba, no le quedaba duda. La incomodidad en él se podía palpar.

-Ya no existe Mai, la isla desapareció en el fondo del mar hace años.

La mujer parpadeó un par de veces.

-Algo me dice que no fue por causas naturales.

Trunks asintió con la cabeza. -El día que terminamos me encontraba muy herido, ciego, furioso. Debía destruir algo, no podía tragarme todos esos sentimientos, así que desquité mi furia contra la isla… desapareció en pocos minutos después de atacarla desde el cielo.

Mai no podía dar crédito a lo recién escuchado. Ese lugar había sido donde ambos experimentaron sensaciones desconocidas en muchos aspectos para los dos, fue el lugar donde Trunks se hizo hombre y donde Mai descubrió que podía ser valorada como ser humano.

-¿Y los seres vivos que la habitaban?- preguntó con cara de asombro.

-Murieron- respondió fríamente.

-Me cuesta trabajo creerlo Trunks. Si te hubieras escuchado, la frialdad con la que lo acabas de decir me asusta. ¿Qué pasó con el Trunks que rescató a un par de dinosaurios bebés de un acantilado? Inclusive les creaste otro nido, estabas tan feliz en aquella ocasión por haber podido ayudarlos.

-No es algo de lo que me enorgullezca, pero acepto que lo hice, recuerdo sentir todas esas pequeñas energías extinguirse y por extraño que parezca no me dolió en ese momento, es más, me hizo sentir vivo. Tal vez sea por mi herencia saiyajin, mi herencia hacia el gusto por destruir.

-¿Tanto daño te hizo enterarte de mí pasado?

-Mai, en ese momento yo… recién se había roto algo en mí, algo que seguirá roto por siempre.

-¿Es por eso que según tú, no volverás a enamorarte?

-Exacto Mai. Lo siento si te decepciono, pero así son las cosas y quiero ser franco en nuestra relación.

Mai reflexionó por unos segundos, conocía demasiado a Trunks, sabía que esa fachada fría no era más que una máscara, tal vez un mecanismo de defensa. Estaba segura que no mentía por el simple gusto de mentir, sino por otra razón, pero ¿cuál?

-Me duele en el alma que cometieras semejante atrocidad.

-Si te sirve de algo estoy arrepentido, aunque pasó tiempo para sentir arrepentimiento.

-Te rompí el corazón, yo también me arrepentí de no haber sido sincera desde un principio.

Trunks suspiró. -La vida sigue y estamos vivos. Tenemos razones de sobra para seguir viendo hasta donde nos lleva ésta reconciliación- la tomó de la barbilla y la besó con suavidad.

" _Quisiera volver a amarla. ¿Por qué no puedo? ¿Qué me hiciste mocosa?"_

-Veamos dónde nos lleva- se aferró a él con sus brazos.

" _¿Por qué la sombra del otro me continúa persiguiendo? Trunks, eres y a la vez no eres a quien amo"_

-Ya me voy a dormir. Estuvo deliciosa la cena, gracias.

-¿Tampoco te quedas hoy a dormir?

-Lo siento Mai, muero de cansancio, tuve mucho estrés hoy, te consta que he andado muy distraído.

-¿Pero ya se arregló todo?

-Parece que sí. Nos salvamos de ser demandados, pero mi cabeza quiere estallar.

-Ve y descansa- lo besó de nuevo. -Cuando te repongas podrás hacerme lo que gustes- dijo con picardía.

-Mmm no me tientes- le depositó un casto beso en los labios. -Te llamo mañana, estaré ocupado y no tengo certeza de la hora en la que estaré disponible-. Salió de casa de su novia rumbo a la suya.

Esa semana había sido una total pesadilla, tratar con abogados, prensa metiche, accionistas molestos, soportar el carácter explosivo de su madre y lo peor de todo, la ausencia de la mujer que amaba.

Hacía tres semanas que no la veía, desde aquella noche en un bar para ser exactos, primero porque Pan tuvo exámenes importantes en la universidad, y después por su propio trabajo en la gran corporación. Ya extrañaba entrenarla, olerla, sacarle sonrojos con su cínica actitud atrevida, buscar pretextos para rozar su cuerpo en el entrenamiento, hacerla gemir aunque fuera en batalla. Se había vuelto adicto a sus sonrisas y a esa furia en sus ojos durante las peleas, necesitaba volver a verla y tenía planeado sorprenderla al día siguiente, y si la suerte lo favorecía tal vez comerían juntos.

…

Al terminar sus deberes temprano tomó una nave y voló hacia ciudad Satán, lugar donde se encontraba la universidad de su querida mocosa.

-Su ki me indica que se encuentra en el jardín- se dijo bajando de su pequeña nave para dos personas.

Se adentró en las instalaciones del campus y la vio de espaldas, platicaba con un par de compañeras mientras disfrutaban de un helado en cono, sentadas en una banca del jardín.

Se paró justo detrás de las jóvenes, cruzado de brazos con una sonrisa ladina de lado, tan parecido a su padre. Soltó de pronto su ki que había mantenido oculto durante todo el camino, tomando por sorpresa a su distraída amiga.

-¡Trunks!- exclamó exaltada, levantándose de inmediato.

-¿Sorprendida?

-Como no. De nuevo ocultaste tu ki.

-Iba pasando y pensé en saludarte- dijo sin poder ocultar una gran sonrisa que mostraba sus blancos dientes.

-¿Pasando? Tu aburrida oficina se encuentra a kilómetros de aquí.

-¿Me acompañas? Muero de hambre y me gustaría que me recomendaras un lugar. Me lo debes.

-Sí- respondió de inmediato. -Disculpen chicas, nos vemos el lunes- caminó hacia su amigo, no sentía valor para saludarlo de beso en la mejilla como acostumbraba, por lo que se limitó a hacer un gesto de saludo con una mano, pero el saiyajin tomó la iniciativa, se acercó, le besó la mejilla y la abrazó por sorpresa, Pan alcanzó a mover su mano que sostenía el helado para no embarrarlo.

Luego tomó la mano libre de ella y se dirigió hacia su nave, que la había dejado estacionada en uno de los cajones destinados para dicho fin.

-¿Aprobaste tus exámenes?

-Todos, me indigna que lo dudes- respondió con un puchero para luego lamer su helado.

Trunks caminaba sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

" _Inclusive comiendo helado luce jodidamente sugestiva mi Pan. Me recuerda tanto aquella única vez que con su lengua me…"_ Sacudió su cabeza y pestañeó un par de veces.

" _Mantén la cabeza fría Briefs, tienes novia"_

-Entonces amerita una invitación a comer. Tú escoges donde.

Pan mordió su labio inferior pensando mientras su helado se derretía, por lo que Trunks tomó la mano que sostenía el cono y lo acercó a su boca para lamerlo sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-Me encanta el sabor del chocolate- volvió a probar del helado. -¿Te molesta?

-No… por supuesto que no- respondió con su corazón a punto de salir de su pecho.

" _Lo que me faltaba, su saliva en mi helado… al parecer será la única manera que podré probar de él"_

-Ya sé dónde quiero ir a comer.

Trunks condujo hasta un modesto puesto callejero en el centro de la ciudad.

-No hay problema si quieres ir a un lugar costoso.

-Lo sé señor snob, pero aquí preparan un rámen delicioso que ni en el restaurante más sofisticado tienen.

-Entonces no tengo ninguna objeción… y no soy snob, es solo que me gusta la calidad- mencionó levantando el dedo índice de su mano derecha.

-La calidad también se sirve en platos con bajo precio. Ya lo verás.

Pronto les sirvieron su comida y como dijo Pan, era deliciosa y el cocinero muy agradable, con una amena conversación.

-Vinimos a una buena hora. En un par de horas más no hubiéramos encontrado donde sentarnos.

-No lo dudo, realmente está delicioso- dijo sorbiendo la pasta.

-Te lo dije- respondió con un gesto de triunfo.

Un poco después, el par de híbridos caminaban en un parque que se encontraba justo frente al puesto.

Por primera vez en todos los años de amistad que tenía con el heredero de la gran corporación Pan se había quedado sin palabras. Desde que descubrió sus sentimientos hacia su amigo había pensado en cómo fue que llegó a enamorarse y por qué de él precisamente, un hombre mayor, que la veía como una mocosa. Ella no se sentía lo suficientemente mujer para él, sí, había dormido con él, recordaba a la perfección lo mucho que el empresario gozó de tomarla, pero era solo placer carnal del momento que podía tener con cualquier otra mujer. Ese enorme placer que él demostró sin ningún tapujo, probablemente se debió al hecho de tomar la inocencia de una mujer por primera vez en su largo historial de experiencias sexuales. A pesar de nunca haber tenido un comportamiento machista, muy dentro de él debió haber tenido la fantasía de ser el primero para una mujer, una fantasía reprimida por la educación y valores recibidos, una fantasía que ella sacó a flote con sus insinuaciones y que le permitió hacer realidad. En aquel tiempo ella consideraba que no tenía un cuerpo que despertara la pasión en un hombre como él, ella creía que la pasión fue despertada por las circunstancias del momento.

A pesar que ya no era una adolescente, que ya tenía algo de experiencia en la cama, seguía con la sensación de no ser lo suficientemente mujer para él. ¿Por qué él y no Rick? Hubiera sido mejor si Rick ocupara su corazón, sin embargo su corazón había elegido, al igual que su cuerpo lo eligió años antes. ¿Desde cuándo comenzó esa atracción? Inclusive desde antes de aquel primer beso, solo que ella no comprendió esas reacciones en su cuerpo. Estaba segura que durante años fue solo atracción carnal, el enamoramiento se dio después, después de dormir con él.

Su mente voló a la época cuando su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar, a la tierna edad de catorce años, entrenaba con Bra y su hermano, el saiyajin expulsó su ki ante un ataque combinado de las niñas y fue ahí que por primera vez sintió un cosquilleó en su vientre que se repitió en momentos de gran intensidad durante el combate. Tenía certeza que era la edad en la que sufren cambios hormonales, pero no comprendía qué relación tenía con el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y por qué le sucedía solo con Trunks. Desde entonces su cuerpo le gritaba algo que ella no comprendió, al sentir culpabilidad lo ocultó y lo atribuyó al gusto por las artes marciales, por eso optó por auto complacerse después de algunos entrenamientos.

De algo si estaba segura, su origen saiyajin estaba relacionado con esas sensaciones, pero era tan vergonzoso que no lo hablaría con el señor Vegeta, que era la persona que probablemente tuviera una respuesta a sus preguntas, inclusive le avergonzaba comentarlo con Bra.

¿Y el amor? ¿Cómo surgió?

No encontraba en sus recuerdos algún evento en específico, al parecer había sido de a poco, ese amor comenzó como cariño desde la infancia, cariño que él alimentó con su trato diario, su paciencia ante los berrinches y arranques de histeria de niña, sus gentiles sonrisas, su preocupación por su bienestar. Al entrar a la adolescencia ese cariño hacia su amigo maduró y encontró otras fuentes de donde alimentarse, de su olor, su abrumador ki, su mirada, sus sarcasmos, sus besos, su comprensión. Todo eso fue la receta perfecta para que ese sentimiento se fuera cocinando a fuego lento durante años, hasta terminar en un profundo enamoramiento.

" _Estoy metida en un gran problema. Lo amo, lo deseo y no puedo tenerlo. Tendré que conformarme con esto… con ser su fiel amiga"_ Suspiró.

-¿Estarás libre para entrenar este fin de semana?

-Tal vez, Rick quiere que lo acompañe a una velada de donde trabaja. Quiere que me conozcan sus compañeros- dijo con una leve sonrisa.

" _Si fueras mi novia también te presumiría con todo el mundo"_

-Esperaré tu llamada de tener tiempo, no quiero que te oxides.

-Procuraré darme un espacio.

Siguieron caminando por unos minutos más, Trunks advirtió que la joven no era la misma de siempre, su semblante no era tan alegre, prácticamente no hablaba ni le soltaba alguna pesadez, hasta le pareció que evitaba mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Tienes algún problema Pan?

La joven volteó la cara mirándolo a los ojos por primera vez desde que entraron al parque.

-Estoy cansada, la universidad es más complicada de lo que pensé- mintió, no le confesaría su nerviosismo ante su repentina visita.

-Es porque eres una floja- bromeó.

-Y tú un cretino- le siguió el juego.

-Por un momento pensé que tenías algún problema con Rick. Parece un ben tipo, pero si te rompe el corazón le rompo la cara.

-No parece, es un buen tipo. Y no tengo problemas con él.

El híbrido detuvo su paso para tomarla de ambas manos, clavando su intimidante mirada en ella. -Si en alguna ocasión te lastima, no dudes en decírmelo Pan. Quiero ser en quien te apoyes cuando haga falta.

-No te preocupes y gracias Trunks- contestó mirando las manos, no quería verlo a los ojos y ser descubierta a través de la mirada.

-Es un joven con mucha suerte.

Pan se encogió de hombros. -No Trunks, no es un hombre con suerte.

-Modesta- la abrazó y emitió un suspiro.

" _¿Cómo puede tener suerte? Dice amarme y lo puedo ver en sus ojos, lo puedo sentir cuando me hace el amor, en cambio yo no puedo corresponder a ese sentimiento. ¿Cómo puede tener suerte si lo beso pensando en otro? Deseando a otro"_

La joven aspiró profundo reflexionando, debatiéndose en hacer lo correcto o seguir fingiendo.

" _No… Rick no merece migajas"_

…

Esa misma noche, el saiyajin híbrido decidió meditar en su penthouse, el lugar en penumbras era apenas iluminado por las luces coloridas de los demás edificios. Trunks se encontraba desnudo, tal como le gustaba dormir, recostado en su cama.

" _Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé. La quiero a mi lado, la quiero viviendo conmigo... ¿Debería intentarlo?... No es lo correcto pero admito que he coqueteado con ella las últimas veces que nos hemos visto. No le he sido infiel a Mai pero en cada ocasión que puedo filtreo con Pan y lo disfruto tanto, inclusive he notado que ella también lo hace"_

Se levantó para mirar por la ventana. La noche en la capital del oeste se caracterizaba por esa vida colorida y ruidosa a la que él estaba tan acostumbrado, con todo ese ruido de los coches y naves, las luces filtrándose por las ventanas junto con el bullicio de las personas. Muy diferente a las noches de Pan, con el cielo iluminado por millones de estrellas, el sonido de grillos en el jardín, la penumbra de la noche y el olor del aire fresco y limpio.

" _¿Le gustaría vivir aquí a mi Pan?"_

" _¿Qué estoy diciendo? Ni siquiera sé si lo consideraría"_

Llevó una mano a su pecho.

" _No puedo vivir con esta duda carcomiéndome, necesito hablar con ella, decirle al menos que la veo como mujer, como la mujer más atractiva del jodido universo, que quiero una relación de pareja con ella. Necesito saber al menos si tengo una posibilidad, por más pequeña que sea. Me importa un demonio si tenemos que renunciar a nuestras respectivas parejas con tal de tenerla a mi lado. Si continúo con esta duda voy a enloquecer. Necesito hablar con ella cara a cara"_

Sonrió esperanzado sin quitar la vista de la ventana en dirección donde se encontraba la montaña Paoz.

-Sí… mañana iré a verte mocosa, sabrás lo que siento y que Kamisama se apiade de mí.

…

La mañana siguiente se encontraba ansioso, preparó su desayuno torpemente, se le cayó al suelo su pan tostado en dos ocasiones mientras le untaba mantequilla. Se encontraba nervioso y ansioso, nunca en su vida había experimentado ni una pizca de inseguridad al conquistar a una mujer.

Era sábado a mediodía, se supone que ella iría con Rick en la tarde a una velada con sus compañeros del trabajo. Por lo que la mañana y tarde tendría que estar en su casa.

Se vistió casual, ese día no sería el señor aburrido, sería simplemente él, recogió su cabello en una media cola, recién se lo había recortado hasta poco arriba de los hombros, pues ya le había crecido al igual que a Pan, ella no lo había vuelto a cortar desde aquella vez, poco después de conseguir su transformación, solo el flequillo se había recortado.

-¿Qué le llevaré? No puedo llegar con las manos vacías.

Salió de su penthouse rumbo a una tienda y compró una caja de chocolates que a ella le fascinaban.

" _Bien Trunks, es hora de tener cojones… si no lo hago hoy, no lo haré nunca y siempre tendré esta duda carcomiéndome"_

De nuevo emprendió el vuelo ante la mirada de los transeúntes afuera de la tienda. Hasta este punto le importaba una mierda lo que se dijera en los medios.

Voló a toda velocidad hacia la montaña Paoz, se concentró en el ki de la muchacha y descubrió que no estaba en casa de sus padres. Por lo que cambió su rumbo, hacia ciudad Satán.

Bajó su ki mientras volaba, le gustaba sorprenderla y burlarse de lo distraída que era. Aterrizó algunas cuadras de donde se encontraba la joven y avanzó caminando, hasta que llegó al mismo parque donde habían platicado el día anterior.

Se adentró al concurrido lugar y se escondió detrás de unos árboles con el fin de sorprenderla de nuevo. Una risita se le escapó al imaginarse la cara que pondría su amada al verlo de pronto.

Finalmente la vio, por estar tan inmerso en su batalla interna no había sentido el ki de Rick, quien la acompañaba justo en ese momento. Trunks enfocó su visión en ellos, desde esa distancia podía verlos claramente.

Sus entrañas se comprimieron al verlos de pie tomados de las manos, Rick tenía su frente pegada a la de ella y se podía ver que hablaban.

" _Diablos… no puedo escuchar desde aquí"_

De pronto la joven acunó la cara de su novio entre sus manos y le habló con ternura, él le depositó con varios besos en la cara y se arrodillo frente a ella, quien seguía acunando su rostro. Ambos se abrazaron así por un rato. Pan acarició la cabellera de su novio y se agachó para depositar un beso en su frente. Le decía algo a Rick, debido a la mirada dulce de la joven y sus caricias en el cabello del muchacho probablemente palabras de amor.

Eran dos novios pasando una linda tarde en el parque, disfrutando de su compañía mutua y del amor que se tenían.

" _Fui un imbécil al creer que tendría una oportunidad. Yo solo soy un señor aburrido"_

Un par de lágrimas se resbalaron por las afeitadas mejillas de Trunks.

" _Me largo de aquí antes de hacer el ridículo"_

Se regresó por el mismo camino que había llegado, voló a toda velocidad alejándose lo antes posible de los enamorados, vagó un rato por el cielo tratando de despejar su mente hasta que detuvo su vuelo justo en medio del mar, exactamente el lugar donde años atrás sucumbió a sus bajos impulsos destructivos sumergiendo una isla llena de vida. Con el corazón roto por segunda vez descargó su coraje reprimido en varios ataques de ki hacia el mar, sacó de la bolsa derecha de su pantalón una cápsula que activó, la caja de chocolates emergió como por arte de magia para después lanzarla al mar.

-Debo mantener mi orgullo. No me derrumbé la primera vez, no me derrumbaré ahora-. Dicho esto voló hacia la corporación.

Vegeta se encontraba de pie en el balcón de su habitación, sintió el ki de su hijo acercarse de una manera inestable, tal como se ponía cuando algo le afectaba.

-Papá, que bueno que te encuentro- dijo apenas aterrizó.

-¿Me necesitas?- frunció aún más el entrecejo, tratando de analizar el estado emocional de su vástago.

-Sí padre. ¿Recuerdas aquel brazalete que te entregué hace años?

El príncipe asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Lo conservaste?

-Sí.

-¿Me lo podrías regresar?

Vegeta quedó en silencio por algunos segundos. No lograba comprender la repentina razón de esa petición, pero siempre tuvo la certeza de que en algún momento se lo pediría de regreso.

-Espera aquí- entró a la habitación y en menos de tres minutos estaba de regreso con la prenda plateada en una de sus manos.

-Confío en tu buen juicio Trunks- dijo entregándoselo.

-Gracias papá, te aseguro que es la mejor decisión que he tomado.

-Eso espero… por tu bien.

….

 _ **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Tal vez tarde un poco más para subir capítulo estas semanas festivas. Lo más probable es que salga de viaje por unos días para navidad, a visitar a mi familia, no puedo llevar conmigo mi laptop, pero podré escribir en mi cel para adelantar.**_


	25. Orgullo y tradición - Capítulo 25

**Orgullo y tradición – Capítulo 25**

El despertador sonó muy temprano en la montaña Paoz. Una joven de cabellos negros se estiró para apagarlo y se levantó alegremente de un salto hacia la ventana.

-Es un día hermoso, perfecto para entrenar con el engreído- sonrió tontamente al pensar en su amigo.

-Hacer lo correcto me hace sentir esperanzada- se dijo mirando alegremente los pájaros cantar en un árbol.

 ****FLASHBACK****

-¿No podías esperar hasta la tarde para verme?- depositó un dulce beso en los labios de su novia, quien respondió con menor ímpetu del acostumbrado.

-No. Tengo que hablar contigo ahora, es realmente importante- dijo con seriedad.

Pan comenzó a caminar, tomó un camino entre los árboles del parque seguida por Rick.

" _Esto va a ser difícil"_

Caminó unos cuantos metros buscando las palabras correctas que no lograba encontrar, hasta que Rick la detuvo con un abrazo por la espalda.

-¿Tienes problemas con tu abuela de nuevo?- preguntó al oído de la joven.

Pan se giró para encararlo, él merecía su sinceridad cara a cara.

-Rick, escucha…- tragó saliva. -Eres un hombre que vale millones, eres un buen amigo, un gran apoyo, no sabes en verdad cuanto te quiero.

-Princesa- musitó sonriendo.

-Es por eso que no mereces migajas Rick. Yo jamás podré darte lo que deseas, y es por eso que… de hoy en adelante considérame solo una amiga que…

-¿Estas terminando nuestro noviazgo?- la interrumpió.

Pan asintió con la cabeza mordiendo sus labios.

-Si es por qué no te sientes enamorada… no te preocupes, con el tiempo…

-Nada sucederá con el tiempo Rick, eso no se puede forzar… perdóname. Mereces alguien que te ame, no a quien esté a tu lado solo porque… ya no sé por qué para ser sincera.

-No me hagas esto Pan- la estrechó contra sí.

La joven se liberó para acunar entre sus manos el rostro del muchacho, que ya mostraba humedad en sus ojos.

-Lo que menos quiero es lastimarte, no puedo seguir alimentando un amor que no corresponderé.

Rick se arrodilló y la abrazó, la joven correspondió al abrazó tratando de tragarse las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos.

-Dame otra oportunidad Pan. Solo déjame entregar más, sé que puedo- rogó entre sollozos.

-No insistas Rick, será en vano. No es justo que sigas perdiendo tu tiempo en una causa perdida.

-¿Tan segura estas que no puedes amarme? ¿Tan mediocre soy?

Pan acarició los cabellos del muchacho con cariño, le dolía en demasía lastimarlo, le había tomado genuino cariño y precisamente por eso estaba decidida a no jugar con él.

-No eres mediocre, al contrario. La mediocre soy yo por… por… por haberme enamorado de un hombre que siempre será imposible, teniéndote a ti que realmente mereces ese sentimiento.

Rick levantó su vista y la miró a los ojos.

-¿Amas a otro?

La joven esbozó una triste sonrisa, ignorando por completo que era observada por un par de ojos azules a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

-¿Quién es?

-No tiene caso que lo sepas, él nunca me verá como una mujer con la que quiera tener algo serio.

-¿Acaso quieres decir que… sí tendría algo informal contigo?

-Tal vez en el pasado, pero ya no.

-¿Y tú, estarías dispuesta a ser un pasatiempo? ¿No crees que merezcas algo mejor?

-No estoy diciendo que voy a correr tras él para ser su pasatiempo. Aunque te confieso que sí nos divertimos en una ocasión, yo en ese tiempo lo veía solo como amigo.

-Dime una cosa Pan. ¿Ese hombre es aquel con quien tuviste sexo por primera vez?

-Sí Rick- musitó.

Rick suspiró procesando toda esa información. Le dolía en el alma la confesión de la joven, sabía que no lo amaba pero estaba seguro que con el tiempo ese sentimiento sería mutuo. Pero ahora ella tiraba por la borda toda posibilidad de realizar ese objetivo.

-¿Qué opina él?- inquirió más tranquilo.

-Lo ignora y así seguirá. No quiero que lo sepa, sería humillante y soy muy orgullosa.

-¿Lo has visto últimamente?

-Es imposible no verlo, su familia y mi familia son muy unidas.

Se puso de pie frente a ella. -¿Quién es, lo conozco?

-¿A qué viene eso? Sabías bien que estuve con un hombre antes y habías dejado claro que respetabas mi pasado.

-Tu pasado. Pero resulta que ese hombre sigue muy presente en tu vida.

-Sigue tan presente como lo sigue para su novia. Rick, él no importa, ha seguido su vida y está con el amor de su vida, con la única mujer que ha amado desde hace años.

-¿Entonces Pan? No entiendo por qué no te das una oportuni…

-Porque no es justo para ti. No es justo, no mereces migajas. Perdóname Rick, lo siento tanto-. Se separó del joven y se elevó para salir volando frente a las demás personas. No podía seguir ahí, el estado del muchacho le impedía razonar correctamente, lo mejor era dejarlo en ese momento. Después lo buscaría para poder platicar como amigos, pues se negaba a abandonar su amistad.

 ****FIN DEL FLASHBACK****

" _Espero me perdones Rick, te juro que lo pensé mucho. Pero no podía seguir jugando con tu tiempo. Estoy segura que encontraras a una mujer que te brinde el amor que te mereces"_

…

El celular sonó fuertemente despertando de golpe al empresario.

-¿Hola?- contestó de mala gana por haber sido despertado a las ocho de la mañana.

-¿Estabas dormido?

Se incorporó para sentarse.

-¿Pan?- talló sus ojos.

-Sí, ya veo que estabas dormido.

-Nunca me habías llamado tan temprano- bostezó.

-Creí que madrugarías. Recuerda que hace dos días quedamos en entrenar.

-Lo recuerdo, pero yo te iba a llamar y más tarde- un brazo femenino le rodeó su desnuda cintura.

-Pues hoy amanecí impaciente porque ayer hablé con Bra y quedamos en demostrar nuestros avances, mi tío Goten nos acompañará.

-¿Goten? ¿Escuché bien?

-Sí, quiere retomar su entrenamiento.

-Pero corre peligro que le pegue su mamá- dijo con tono de burla.

-No lo tiene tan amenazado como dice, lo que pasa es que es un perezoso.

-¿A qué hora será?

-A mediodía.

-¿Y me llamas tan temprano?- le reclamó.

-Para que no hagas otros planes. Habíamos quedado.

Bufó resignado. -Estaré ahí.

-Será en las montañas cerca de la capital del norte, donde entrenamos hace un mes.

-Entendido, entonces nos vemos al rato.

-Sí señor, nos vemos más tarde- respondió canturreando con tono alegre.

" _Señor"_

-¿Entrenaras hoy?- preguntó Mai después que Trunks colgó.

-Ahh… parece que sí- se recostó de nuevo, atrayendo a la mujer con un brazo.

-¿Te puso de malas que te despertaran temprano?- acarició el torso del hombre.

-A principio- soltó un suspiro. -Esa mocosa tiene el don de apaciguar mi ira- sonrió levemente.

-¿Qué te pasó anoche?- se acurrucó más a él.

-Nada… teníamos que festejar nuestro compromiso- tomó la mano izquierda de su novia y depositó un suave beso en sus nudillos. -Te queda perfecto- comentó observando el brazalete.

-Realmente me sorprendiste, nunca lo vi llegar, y el sexo fue… creí que me partirías en dos- dijo entre risas. -Y yo que pensaba que no podías ser más intenso.

-Y la que te espera una vez que vivas en mi casa… y duermas en mi cama.

-Espero estar a la altura de tus expectativas.

Trunks sonrió de lado como respuesta.

…

Más tarde en las montañas, Trunks y Goten observaban a las jóvenes híbridas luchando una contra la otra.

Era notable que Pan dominaba a la perfección su transformación, aun así Bra no era una rival fácil de intimidar, la princesa había heredado la perseverancia y orgullo de su padre, por lo que utilizaba sus técnicas para contrarrestar esa diferencia.

Finalizada la demostración de poderes se dieron la mano sonriendo.

-Te has vuelto muy fuerte Bra.

-Igual tú… dentro de poco te rebasaré sabandija- respondió frunciendo su ceño al estilo de su padre, ante ésta reacción natural de Bra ambas rieron a todo pulmón, hasta que un par de machos híbridos se acercaron hacia ellas.

-Ahora es nuestro turno de jugar niñas. ¿Qué les parece si hacemos equipo de dos contra dos?- sugirió Goten.

-Me parece perfecto, tú y yo contra Pan y Trunks- de inmediato Bra eligió a su compañero de batalla.

Goten rascó su cabeza analizando la situación. -Estaremos en desventaja, ellos dos son más fuertes.

-Goten tiene razón… Bra… tú conmigo y Pan con el debilucho de Goten.

-¿Cómo que debilucho?... Vamos a darles una lección a ese par de princesitas Pan. Quiero ver si sangran color azul.

-Sí- respondió emocionada por el encuentro.

En medio del terreno aparecieron de la nada, los saiyajines de raza pura.

-Hola- Gokú saludó con la jovialidad que siempre lo caracteriza.

-Recién llegamos y nos enteramos por Bulma que los cuatro entrenarían- mencionó Vegeta con la seriedad que siempre lo caracteriza.

-Me tomó por sorpresa que tú también quisieras entrenar Goten- dijo su padre.

-De pronto me nació la necesidad. Al ver que el poder de Bra aumentó tanto, me hizo sentir vergüenza ante la posibilidad de ser rebasado por una jovencita.

-Justo estamos por comenzar un combate de dos contra dos. ¿Se nos unen?- preguntó Trunks a los mayores.

-No gracias, quiero ver sus progresos- respondió Gokú.

-Yo igual, ustedes comiencen, nosotros nos limitaremos a observar. ¡Saquen la casta!- dijo Vegeta con severidad mirando a sus hijos.

Los híbridos de inmediato adoptaron su pose de batalla y sin más preámbulos comenzaron con sus ataques.

Pan y Bra se dejaron ir en contra de sus contrincantes masculinos.

Los ataques de las fieras guerreras fueron repelidos con facilidad, los hombres no se dejarían intimidar tan fácilmente por lo que respondieron atacando con los puños, haciendo uso de su fuerza bruta, ventaja de la que gozaban debido a su género. Las jóvenes tenían como ventaja la agilidad, brindada gracias a ser de complexión menos musculosa y de cuerpo menudo.

De esa manera se equilibraron en el combate. De pronto, ambos hombres se encontraron acorralados entre patadas y puños rápidos. Goten fue el primero en utilizar su transformación, obligando a Bra a utilizar la de ella. La furia se podía visualizar en los ojos de la joven princesa, en un movimiento rápido precipitó al joven Son contra una montaña, presionó su cuerpo contra él mientras que sus delicadas manos sujetaban las del hombre, en un desconocido impuso Goten la olfateó.

" _Huele tan bien la engreída"_

Decidió que había sido suficiente de ser amable y expulsó su ki liberándose de la princesa y lanzándola unos metros.

La joven orgullosa se incorporó con una sonrisa a pesar de haber perdido a su presa, un cosquilleó se hizo presente en el centro de su vientre al sentir toda esa energía masculina.

Goten por su lado sintió una leve excitación de nuevo ante el encuentro con la joven, sin razonamiento se lanzó contra ella, logró estrellarla contra el suelo y pegar su cuerpo al de ella, que se encontraba de espaldas a él, Bra gimió ante el contacto, lo estaba disfrutando demasiado.

Vegeta observó el encuentro con los brazos cruzados y el ceño extrañamente no tan fruncido como de costumbre.

Trunks y Pan ya habían pasado por eso, por lo que tenían más controlados sus impulsos y su combate se limitó en poner en práctica lo aprendido en los últimos entrenamientos.

…

Había sido una tarde muy provechosa en el entrenamiento, al terminar todos volaron hacia la propiedad de los Briefs a tomar un merecido baño para quitarse el barro y limpiar sus raspones en las habitaciones para las visitas.

Todos con ropa casual y cómoda se encontraban sentados en la gran terraza, para sorpresa de todos, Pan decidió utilizar un femenino vestido con vuelo hasta las rodillas y zapatillas bajas de encaje blanco.

-Wow Pan, te vez preciosa. Últimamente te he visto vestir así, se nota que ya no eres la revoltosilla que corría desbocada por la montaña Paoz.

-Gracias Bulma, aunque no lo parezca son cómodos creo que ya me está gustando usarlos- dio una vuelta mostrándose con vanidad.

-Quien me sorprendió fue Goten. Me da mucho gusto que los acompañaras hijo- dijo Gokú alegremente.

-Creo que me estaba oxidando, ya me hacía falta entrenar como es debido- comentó Goten animadamente después de terminar su postre.

-Tienes sangre saiyajin, no comprendo cómo es que tanto tú como Gohan desperdician su herencia y son tan holgazanes- le respondió Vegeta.

-¿Entrenarías de nuevo conmigo Bra?- soltó sin pensarlo antes.

Vegeta lo miró de soslayo esperando la respuesta de su hija.

-Sí claro, es muy divertido- sonrió.

Trunks en silenció observó las reacciones de su padre, desde la batalla se había dado cuenta de la atracción disimulada entre su amigo y Bra, de inmediato supo lo que sucedía debido a que pasó por esa experiencia hace más de un año, y también se dio cuenta que su padre era consciente de ello.

Vegeta no respondió, en lugar de eso miró a los ojos de su primogénito suponiendo que Trunks pensaba justo lo mismo que él.

-La comida estuvo deliciosa. Muchas gracias Bulma- agradeció Pan.

Justo en ese instante llegó Mai a la reunión. -Buenas tardes- saludó a los presentes y tomó asiento al lado de Trunks.

-¿Qué tal el entrenamiento?- preguntó a su novio.

-Excelente. Bra le pateó el culo a Goten- respondió jocosamente mientras entrelazaba una de sus manos con otra de su novia.

-Hablador, bien que fuiste duramente golpeado por mi sobrina.

Trunks miró fijamente a la joven que sorbía ruidosamente de su limonada y sonrió. -Eso significa que he sido un buen maestro.

Pan se limitó a regresarle la sonrisa clavando sus negros ojos en los orbes azules del híbrido, sostuvieron la mirada por unos segundos hasta que Goten interrumpió hablando.

-El problema en el que se ha metido Rick, no sabe la paliza que le espera si te hace enojar Pan.

-Suerte para él que ya no es mi novio.

-¡AHHH MI MANO!- Mai se quejó al sentir la presión ejercida por la fuerza del saiyajin al apretar la mano de su novia involuntariamente.

-Perdón Mai- soltó la mano de la mujer. -¡¿Cómo que no es tu novio si ayer lo viste?!- preguntó Trunks tratando de ocultar su exaltación.

-¿Cómo sabes que lo vi?

El hijo de Vegeta tragó saliva ante la idea de saberse descubierto, pero de pronto recordó algo que la joven había mencionado.

-Me habías dicho que irías con él a una reunión de su trabajo.

-No fui a esa reunión, lo vi esa misma tarde al mediodía y simplemente ya no somos novios- respondió encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa que no era propia de alguien con el corazón roto.

-Qué lástima, yo creía que era un buen tipo- opinó Goten.

-Lo es, pero no es mi tipo.

-Va a ser difícil que vuelvas a toparte con alguien como él sobrina.

-Si tanto te gusta te doy su número telefónico, a fin de cuentas ya es libre- respondió con tono burlesco.

Los demás rieron ante el comentario de la joven, a excepción de Gokú que no entendió lo dicho por su nieta.

Así estuvieron charlando un rato más en la terraza. Desde que Pan había mencionado su rompimiento con Rick, Trunks se mostró más callado, inclusive comenzó a agitar uno de sus pies como signo de inquietud, esa acción no pasó desapercibida de Mai.

Era obvio que entre Trunks y Pan existía una especie de tensión que ambos trataban de ocultar, los únicos que lo percibieron fueron Bulma, el príncipe y Mai. El resto se encontraban demasiados distraídos, Gokú en reposar la comida y pensando en sus nuevas técnicas, mientras tanto Goten y Bra tenían sus propios demonios internos y no entendían lo que comenzaban a experimentar.

La novia del heredero estiró un brazo para tomar jugo de la mesa, pero su mano fue capturada por una emocionada Bra.

-¡AHHHH! No puede ser… ¡¿Es lo que creo que es?!- le preguntó señalando la prenda en su muñeca.

Mai miró insegura a su novio, no habían quedado en hacerlo público y no sabía cómo responder a su cuñada.

Briefs titubeo antes de responder. -Sí Bra, me he comprometido con Mai- musitó deseando no ser escuchado por Pan, lo cual fue inevitable, pues la morocha se encontraba al lado de su amiga.

Bra abrazó a Mai emocionada por el descubrimiento. -¿A qué horas pensaban decirlo?

Trunks se encogió de hombros intimidado por las miradas de todos los presentes que lo acribillaron con diversas preguntas.

-¿Cuándo se casan?

-¿Está embarazada?

-¿Van a querer una gran fiesta?

-¿En dónde será la ceremonia?

-¿Cómo te lo propuso?

-¿Desde cuándo?

Poco a poco fue respondiéndolas con calma, mientras Vegeta y Pan solo observaban en silencio. El ki de la joven comenzó a fluctuar, razón por la que se levantó para dirigirse al baño donde rompió en llanto, hasta que se fue calmando después de sacar todo su dolor. Antes de salir del baño cerró los ojos y aspiró una gran bocana de aire.

" _Bien, ya tardé mucho… serena Pan, sabías que no eres lo suficientemente mujer para él. Al menos está con quien ama"_ Abrió la perilla y se topó de frente con Mai.

-Vine al baño, esperaba a que se desocupara- notó los ojos llorosos de la joven. -¿Sucede algo?

-No… una estúpida pestaña, pero ya lo solucioné- respondió forzando su voz a no quebrarse. En un impulso abrazó a Mai y sollozó.

La mujer mayor se quedó quieta sin saber cómo responder.

-Felicidades Mai, eres una buena mujer… Cuídalo mucho- le tembló la voz. -Es un cretino, pero merece ser feliz- finalizó sin evitar que lágrimas salieran de nuevo.

Mai la abrazó y acarició la cabellera de la joven.

-¿Lo quieres mucho?

-E… es como un hermano.

La mujer mayor se separó para mirarla a los ojos, ahí supo que el amor que la joven sentía por el empresario no era fraternal, sino amor de pareja, el amor que ella misma no podía brindarle.

-¿Lo amas?

Pan negó con la cabeza.

-No Mai, yo nunca haría nada en contra de…

-Eso demuestra que lo amas.

-No Mai, él es como un hermano, te lo juro. Por favor no pienses eso, yo…

-Entiendo Pan…- la interrumpió, -perdona, malinterpreté tus sentimientos. Sé que él ha sido muy importante en tu vida.

-Gracias Mai, no tienes idea cuanto- suspiró aliviada.

Mai entró al baño y al salir se encontró de nuevo con la joven a mitad del pasillo. La tomó de la mano y se reunieron con los demás.

Gokú y Goten se despidieron e inmediatamente emprendieron el vuelo regreso a casa.

-Yo también me marcho- dijo tímidamente Pan. Su semblante no era el mismo de cuando habían llegado después del entrenamiento.

-Nos vemos pronto amiga, fue un gran entrenamiento- se despidió la joven hija de los Briefs.

Pan sonrió levemente de lado.

-¿Estas triste por Rick?- inquirió Ba.

-No, de hecho en ese aspecto me siento liberada. Siempre lo quise más que nada como a un amigo.

Trunks la miró deseoso de rodearla con sus brazos, pero se sintió congelado.

Había cometido una estupidez y todo por orgullo. Se sentía el ser más imbécil del universo y no encontraba manera de remediarlo, pues un saiyajin de élite cumplía su palabra según lo aprendido por su padre.

Pan se acercó a él y lo abrazó por los costados.

-Te deseo mucha felicidad Trunks.

La acción de la joven lo hizo regresar a la realidad. La rodeó con sus brazos y acercó su cara al cuello de la joven para aspirar ese olor que tanto le gustaba.

-Siempre que tú estés bien yo seré feliz princesa- le dijo al oído y depositó un beso en la frente de la muchacha.

Después que Pan se marchó los demás se dispusieron a entrar a la propiedad, pero Vegeta tenía otros planes.

-Trunks… ¿Acompáñame?- ordenó para luego elevarse.

-Regreso en un momento Mai, espérame adentro tengo que ir con mi padre- se disculpó con su novia y siguió a su padre quien lo esperaba de pie sobre el domo de la propiedad cruzado de brazos.

-Así que ya decidiste- dijo secamente el príncipe.

-En un arranque de estupidez, lo admito- bajó la mirada.

-Explícate.

-Vi a Pan con Rick en un parque hablando muy juntos… yo creí que ellos…

-Tsk… Creíste- torció sus labios.

-Me cegué, sentí la necesidad de buscar una sustituta para no pensar más en ella como mujer, en dejar de hacer el ridículo y ser adulto… y lo único que hice fue comportarme como un chiquillo impulsivo e inmaduro. Papá, di mi palabra a Mai, literalmente estoy atado y no encuentro cómo solucionarlo.

Vegeta sobó su puente nasal. -Dije que confiaba en ti.

-Te he decepcionado padre. Hace años, aquí mismo prometí que Pan sería mi mujer y he fallado en mi promesa.

-Soluciónalo.

-Primero tendría que romper mi promesa con Mai, lo que significa que mi palabra no tiene ningún valor.

-Ella no es saiyajin, técnicamente para ella no aplica. Me haré el desentendido al respecto, así que no temas de mi opinión si rompes tu promesa con esa mujer- lo miró de lado.

-No padre, mi palabra cuenta para cualquiera. Así que espero que me apoyes en mi decisión- sentenció con firmeza.

-Si es tu última palabra entonces no hay nada más que hablar al respecto. Pero no vengas a llorar por las consecuencias el día que la mocosa decida unirse a otro hombre que no seas tú.

-Lo asumiré con madurez.

-Hay otro asunto que quiero tratar contigo- dijo mirando hacia el horizonte.

-¿También lo notaste? Bra y Goten.

Vegeta agachó la cabeza, perdiendo su vista en las puntas de sus botas.

-Nunca te lo había dicho pero, ya tenía el presentimiento de que sucedería en caso que ellos comenzaran a convivir, por lo que no me extrañó del mismo modo que a ti.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-No lo sé, en mi planeta se le hubiera emparejado con un macho con alto nivel de poder y evidentemente Goten es el único prospecto.

-Quieres decir que…

-Dejaré que sigan entrenando y observaré, pero si el holgazán sigue con ese poder de vergüenza tendré que inmiscuirme- respondió girando la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba su hijo.

-El instinto de guerrero se ha despertado en él.

-Lo noté, espero que pruebe ser digno. No me gusta admitirlo, pero a ti y a tu madre no les puedo mentir, es la mejor opción para tu hermana.

…

-Gracias por traerme Trunks, no te hubieras molestado- Mai abrió la puerta de su casa.

-Sabes de sobra que no es molestia, después de todo eres mi prometida.

-Pasa Trunks… respecto a eso, hay algo que quiero hablar contigo.

Dentro de la casa, tomaron asiento en una pequeña barra, Mai sirvió dos copas de vino.

-Es dulce, bebe con confianza- ofreció divertida al ver la mueca de desagrado que puso su novio cuando vio la botella de vino tinto.

Lo probó con cierto miedo de encontrarse con ese sabor amargo que detestaba. -No está mal- comprobó que el vino no era amargoso.

-Trunks… ¿ha sucedido algo entre tú y Pan?

-Creí que ya había quedado claro eso Mai- respondió secamente.

-Te conozco demasiado, ese comentario que le hiciste al oído, únicamente lo dirías enamorado.

-¿Cuál?

-Siempre que estés bien yo seré feliz.

El empresario abrió los ojos impresionado.

-Lo escuché Trunks, también noté tu actitud después que ella dijo haber terminado con su novio, y las miradas que le dedicas son las mismas que me dedicabas hace años.

Trunks en silencio escuchó a su novia soltarle sus verdades.

" _No tengo otra opción"_

-Si hubo algo Mai, hace más de un año. Tuvimos una sola aventura.

-¿Aventura?

Bebió el contenido de la copa de un solo trago.-Sí. Nos dejamos llevar por el instinto. Después de eso acordamos guardar distancia porque ella… ella era menor de edad- agachó la cabeza apenado.

-¿Tuvieron sexo?

Briefs levantó la mirada para enfrentar la mirada de su novia.

-Fue la primera vez de Pan.

-No me lo hubiera imaginado Trunks. La niña que cuidaste, con la que cantabas canciones infantiles e inclusive jugabas a las escondidas aunque lo negaras en aquel entonces.

-Quería verme maduro, por eso lo negaba.

-¿Volvió a suceder algo más entre ustedes?

-No. Pero comprenderás que la forma en que nos vemos cambió, es solo eso- la tomó por los hombros y clavó su mirada en los ojos de la mujer para decirle con firmeza. -Yo estoy aquí contigo, tú eres la que porta el brazalete, tienes mi palabra de que te seré fiel.

-¿Amando a otra?

Trunks suspiró frustrado, no era su intención romper el corazón de Mai, a pesar de todos sus errores pasados, la mujer había pagado su deuda con la sociedad y le constaba que todo lo que tenía lo había ganado con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación.

Por otra parte, el hecho de que Pan estuviera soltera no significaba que se fuera a fijar en él. Sin embargo Mai había estado desde siempre a su disposición y aunque deseara correr a los brazos de la joven, quedaría como un bastardo sin honor si rompía su promesa con Mai.

Había cometido un error y tenía la obligación de asumir las consecuencias con madurez.

-Te amo a ti- la besó con dulzura y Mai le correspondió. Trunks cortó el beso depositando unos cuantos en el rostro de la mujer. -Estoy muy cansado, me voy a mi casa- sacó un par de llaves de su bolsillo. -Toma, son una copia para que entres cuando quieras. Para que veas que no te escondo nada.

Mai observó las llaves. -No es necesario Trunks.

-Quédatelas. Quien sabe, tal vez me lleve una grata sorpresa al llegar de mi trabajo y encontrarte ahí… con ropa sugestiva, esperándome.

Mai sonrió ante esa imagen en su mente. Lo pensó por unos segundos hasta que una idea le llegó de pronto.

-Buenas noches entonces Briefs- dijo con una sonrisa de travesura.

" _Te voy a sorprender Trunks, no lo verás llegar"_

…

Una semana había pasado desde entonces, una semana de mucho ajetreo en la empresa y poco entrenamiento con su padre, una semana de ver a su novia solo a la hora de la comida. Pero al fin era viernes y había logrado terminar todos sus pendientes. A pesar que sus obligaciones como cabeza de la empresa lo requerían siete días a la semana, por salud mental procuraba darse libre el fin de semana.

-¿Cansado?- le habló una conocida voz femenina.

-Más que nada fastidiado- respondió caminando hacia Mai, iba a depositarle un beso en los labios pero ella se adelantó y le besó una mejilla.

-Toma asiento- señaló un sillón.

-Creí que nunca harías uso de las llaves- lanzó su saco y se aflojó la corbata tumbándose pesadamente en el sillón.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-La verdad sí, y con ese olor que sale de la cocina me da más. ¿Qué preparaste? Huele exquisito.

-Pastel de carne. En un momento te sirvo, primero hay un asunto que quiero hablar contigo antes.

-Tienes toda mi atención- se recargó y cruzó las piernas de manera masculina.

Mai se acomodó en otro sillón frente a él.

-He pensado mucho esta semana, también he meditado sobre tu comportamiento desde que volvimos. Estoy consciente que han pasado años y que ya no somos unos jovencitos, pero eso no elimina nuestra esencia como personas. Te conozco lo suficiente como para asegurar que no me amas.

-Mai yo…

-Eso no significa que no estés enamorado- lo interrumpió.

-Te equivocas Mai- respondió con cierta molestia en su voz.

-No mientas Trunks. ¿Por qué ese afán de negar lo innegable?- dijo serenamente.

-No quiero lastimarte, yo te hice una promesa Mai y quiero cumplirla.

" _Así que es eso Trunks, después de todo eres un saiyajin. Todo se resume al orgullo de tu raza"_

-Tengo una confesión que hacer- se aclaró la garganta. -Cuando era niña, me refiero a niña por segunda vez, conocí a un hombre adulto que me cautivó con su mirada cargada de nostalgia, su voz madura, su personalidad protectora, su valentía y compromiso para todos quienes confiaban en él.

-¿Te refieres al otro Trunks? El que vino del futuro.

-Así es. Él se fue con la Mai del futuro, pero dejó en mí un sentimiento que a pesar de los años no ha disminuido. No solo se convirtió en mi amor platónico, se convirtió en el amor de mi vida-. Tomó aire para continuar. -Esa es la razón por la que intenté cambiarte de joven, quería moldear tu personalidad tan diferente a la de él, después comprendí que sus diferencias se deben a las circunstancias que han vivido, es por eso que a pesar de ser la misma persona por fuera, por dentro son otra.

-De niño tuve celos de él.

-Con justa razón respecto a mí. Te confieso que cuando eras mi novio de jóvenes, llegué a… fantasear con él mientras estaba en mi cama, inclusive tuve sueños eróticos con él, y cuando me tomabas, en algunas ocasiones imaginaba que era él quien me tomaba.

-¿Por qué me dices esto ahora Mai?- preguntó con voz grave, visiblemente molesto.

-Para que tengas el conocimiento de que no romperías mi corazón, pues no te amo. Porque sé lo doloroso que es tener un amor imposible y no quiero condenarte a lo mismo. No te amo, pero te quiero mucho y por eso te libero de tu palabra de compromiso- finalizó mientras se quitaba el brazalete y se lo entregaba al hombre frente a ella.

Trunks se puso de pie y recibió la prenda de regreso. -Mai, no sé qué decir. Me he quedado sin palabras.

-¿Estas molesto conmigo?

-Debería, pero no tengo cara para enojarme.

-Eso es porque también lo has hecho. Fantasear con otra estando conmigo.

Briefs desvió la mirada sin admitir o negar nada.

-Yo fui sincera, quiero sinceridad. ¿Estás enamorado de Pan?

El híbrido retornó su mirada a Mai reflexionando en lo dicho por ella, después de semejante confesión merecía saber la verdad.

-Sí Mai, la amo con cada maldita célula de mi ser.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Realmente no lo sé, pero el día que descubrí que mi cariño por ella había madurado hasta convertirse en amor fue durante el viaje que hice con mi padre. Tuve sueños con ella, sueños bastante subidos de tono, inclusive tuve que recurrir a auto complacerme para bajar mis ansias, al principio creí que era calentura, pero al poco tiempo descubrí que era amor. Luego, al regresar a la tierra, ella ya tenía novio, un chico de su edad, por lo que comprendí que un señor aburrido como yo no tenía cabida en el impulsivo corazón de Pan-. Hizo una pausa para tomar una gran bocanada de aire. -La amo más de lo que jamás he amado a nadie, ella se ha convertido en parte de mi alma, su olor, su ki, su voz, su espíritu agresivo me atormentan constantemente como todo eso que quiero en mi vida diaria pero que no podré tener- finalizó con voz quebrada.

-¿Por qué no le dices todo eso a ella Trunks? Tal vez…

-No Mai, solo haría el ridículo. Hace poco quise hacerlo pero después de meditarlo he llegado a la conclusión que solo soy para ella su maestro y un señor aburrido.

-No pongas palabras en mi boca Trunks- dijo Pan soltando su ki oculto y saliendo de su escondite, detrás de un muro que dividía la cocina de la sala.

Briefs quedó como piedra al verla caminar hacia ellos enfundada en un femenino vestido color azul con tacones que tanto odiaba vestir.

-¡Pan!

-Trunks. Si te digo aburrido es como broma, nunca lo dije enserio. Creí que me conocías- le reprochó.

-Perdona mi atrevimiento Trunks, fue mi idea. Los dejo para que hablen- se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla.-Sé feliz con tu amor posible.

Mai se encaminó hacia la puerta dejando a la pareja en total silencio.

-Pan yo, lo que escuchaste hace rato no…

La joven decidida y con el entrecejo fruncido se acercó a él.

-Cállate y bésame Trunks Briefs- lo interrumpió y rodeó el cuello masculino con sus brazos sorprendiéndolo con un apasionado beso que fue gratamente correspondido.

….. … ….. ….. … ….. …..

 _ **Agradezco a todos los que han seguido la lectura. Les deseo una feliz navidad y nos leemos en aproximadamente una semana para el capítulo final de esta historia.**_

 _¿Alguien creyó que Mai sería una villana en esta historia?_

 _._

 _No me gusta Mai para Trunks, pero quise darle otro giro a su personaje, en lugar de la rival que estamos acostumbrados a ver._


	26. Orgullo y tradición - Capítulo 26

**Orgullo y tradición – Capítulo 26**

Padre e hijo se encontraban sentados sobre el gran domo de la corporación más poderosa del planeta tierra.

-Imagino que no me trajiste aquí para ver el atardecer.

Trunks sonrió al recordar aquella misma frase que dijo a su padre hace ya más de dos décadas.

-Imaginas bien hijo- palmeó su espalda. -Te cité porque ya tienes la edad para hablar sobre un asunto en particular.

-Sé de donde vienen los niños- bromeó el adolescente de quince años.

-Ya tuvimos esa plática hace pocos años. Lo recuerdo a la perfección.

-Creí que me hablarías de planificación familiar y esas cosas- sonrió de lado cruzando los brazos, muy al estilo de su abuelo paterno.

-Otro día, primero hay algo que debes saber sobre tus deberes como heredero de sangre real saiyajin.

Vegeta se encontraba observando desde uno de los jardines de la propiedad, apenas se divisaban dos diminutos puntos sobre el domo, pequeños desde lejos, pero con un potente ki.

-¿No piensa ir?

-Hmp… es un asunto entre padre e hijo. Yo cumplí con mi parte hace años, ahora es el turno de Trunks.

-¿Tendrá que hacer lo mismo cada vez que uno de nuestros hijos cumpla quince años?

El príncipe levantó una ceja mirándola de soslayo.

-¿No cree que será mejor juntarlos y contarles todo al mismo tiempo?

-No es una fábula infantil que se cuenta antes de dormir. Además, esas son las consecuencias por ser tan… calientes.

-No sé a qué se refiere- dio la media vuelta tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

-Los hijos se hacen fornicando. El primer hijo prácticamente lo planearon, en las otras dos veces que te preñaste fue porque fallaron las dichosas píldoras. Tal vez de tanto fornicar.

Pan cruzó los brazos fingiendo indignación. -Estamos casados, no tiene nada de malo.

-No me estoy quejando, me han dado descendientes fuertes gracias a eso-. La miró de frente y relajó su ceño. -Siempre supe que eras perfecta para él.

Pan suspiró y dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encontraban conversando su esposo y su primogénito.

Su mente vagó hacia aquel día en que su relación comenzó.

 ****FLASHBACK****

Fundidos en un emotivo beso, ambos híbridos se negaban a cortar ese momento. Se habían besado anteriormente hacía ya más de un año, pero en esta ocasión era la primera vez que compartían un beso teniendo plena consciencia de sus sentimientos, era el primer beso con amor y lo querían disfrutar al máximo. Como dos jóvenes inexpertos, se probaron con nerviosismo al principio debido a la emoción por volver a probarse. Pan enredó sus dedos en las suaves hebras lilas de Trunks, creando una relajante sensación placentera para el hombre.

Sus lenguas se encontraron de nuevo después de añorarse por todo ese tiempo que les pareció una eternidad, su sentido del olfato propio de su herencia saiyajin se impregnó del olor del otro.

 _"Mi mocosa huele a mujer, su esencia ha cambiado, ha madurado por completo"_ se sonrió sobre los labios de la joven.

Las manos masculinas se pasearon sobre las suaves curvas de la joven, aferrándose a ella en un posesivo abrazo, la besó como si no hubiera un mañana, olvidándose inclusive de respirar.

Se mordisquearon y saborearon mutuamente hasta que Pan habló sobre los labios del hombre.

-Tengo que sacar la comida del horno. No me esmeré en la cocina para ofrecerte un pastel quemado- mordió levemente el labio inferior de Trunks para luego agregar. -Me encantan tus labios… cretino-. Cerró un ojo y se dirigió hacia la cocina moviendo sus caderas coquetamente.

Trunks la soltó aturdido por lo recién ocurrido, para él era como estar en otro de esos sueños que tuvo estando en el espacio, por un momento temió despertar en cualquier momento. Pan percibió que el empresario se encontraba congelado, por lo que se regresó y lo jaló de la mano hacia la cocina.

-¿Gustas comer aquí o en el comedor?- preguntó dirigiéndose hacia el horno.

El híbrido la observó con ojos de ensoñación, perdido en los movimientos de la mujer, completamente mudo.

-¡Trunks! ¿Me escuchaste?

-Ahh… sí, aquí está bien Pan- regresó de su distracción avergonzado de su comportamiento propio de un muchachito en su primera cita.

La joven no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa debido al notable nerviosismo del adulto experimentado sentado frente a ella.

La mente de Trunks divagaba en cómo comenzar una conversación, aun no terminaba de salir de su asombro, por no decir la vergüenza de haber desnudado su alma y confesar sus sentimientos, sin saber que era escuchado por la dueña de sus atormentados deseos.

Pan sirvió la comida mientras el híbrido se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Espero te guste, Mai me ayudó un poco.

-Pan… ¿cómo fue que Mai y tú planearon todo esto?

La joven bebió de su limonada y perdió su vista en el vaso. -Mai me llamó para pedirme de favor que la ayudara a prepararte una comida especial, pues tu semana había estado muy ajetreada y merecías un descanso- hizo una pausa y retornó su mirada hacia él. -Me dijo que ocultara mi ki para sorprenderte y como tú lo habías hecho últimamente para jugarme bromas, me pareció divertido jugártela ésta vez, lo demás yo lo ignoraba, solo hice lo que ella me pidió.

-¿Qué te pidió?- la voz grave del empresario resonó en las paredes.

-Que me mantuviera oculta para sorprenderte en el momento que considerara propicio… pero la charla que ustedes tuvieron tomó un rumbo que nunca imaginé- torció los labios con timidez.

-Pan, para mí es tan difícil. Cuando se trata de ti experimento inseguridad.

-No digas nada Trunks, vamos a comer primero y después hablamos. ¿De acuerdo?- dijo con una enorme cálida sonrisa.

El guerrero asintió con la cabeza y la obedeció como si fuera un niño. En silencio disfrutaron de la deliciosa comida mirándose de soslayo en ratos, debido a la mezcla de sentimientos que se encontraban experimentando, comieron mucho menos de lo que acostumbraban consumir, pues sus estómagos se encontraban comprimidos y a ambos les urgía disipar dudas.

-Y bien Trunks. ¿Te gustó?- preguntó limpiándose con una servilleta.

El empresario se encontraba más relajado después de la comida, por lo que su buen humor se hizo presente.

-Me encantó- sonrió de medio lado enfocando su mirada en la joven.

-Es una receta de mi abuelita Milk…

-Ahh. ¿Te referías a la comida? Sí… también me encantó- la interrumpió con una gran sonrisa que mostraba su perfecta dentadura.

Pan ladeó la cabeza confundida. -¿Qué otra cosa te gustó?

-Tu beso.

-Ohh ya veo… se fue el aburrido Briefs e hizo su aparición el cretino Briefs.

-¿No lo extrañabas?- tomó su vaso de limonada y terminó el contenido. Se levantó y avanzó a paso lento detrás de la joven. -Le faltó algo a tu comida- dijo sacando una botella de vino tinto de una repisa.

-¿Vino? Lo detestas- comentó la joven extrañada.

-No todo señorita. Éste tiene un sabor menos ácido, te va a gustar-. Sirvió un par de copas y le ofreció una a la joven.

-Gracias… caballero.

El híbrido esbozó una amplia sonrisa, tomó una mano de la joven y la encaminó hacia la terraza. Pan avanzó en silencio apretando el agarre en su mano.

-Brindo por esa cautivante mirada tuya que me ha hechizado- elevó su copa y bebió un trago manteniendo su mirada en los negros ojos de la mujer, ocultando su nerviosismo, la copa de vino lo relajaría y ella también.

Pan lo imitó bebiendo. -Es verdad, tiene buen sabor- bebió otro trago con gusto.

-Lo sabía, te conozco bien- presumió sin soltarle la mano.

-Yo brindo por todas esas experiencias que me has brindado- dijo Pan.

Bebieron de nuevo sin dejar de mirarse, perdidos en los ojos ajenos.

-Últimamente te he visto vestir así. No me quejo pero creí que lo odiabas.

El sonrojo que Trunks tanto amaba hizo su aparición en las mejillas de la joven.

-Parece que le estoy tomando el gusto.

-Ya quedó atrás la muchachita revoltosa.

La joven negó con la cabeza y bebió el resto del contenido de un solo trago, necesitaba valor para confesarse.

-¿Recuerdas la promesa que te hice hace años? Aquella noche, después que destruiste una isla- soltó la mano de Trunks y depositó la copa vacía en una mesa para después apoyarse en el barandal con ambas manos y la vista perdida en las nubes.

Trunks también terminó el contenido de su copa y la siguió, quedando a un lado de ella, con su cuerpo recargado de espaldas al barandal y su mirada clavada en la joven.

-Lo recuerdo… prometiste nunca enamorarte.

-Sí Trunks- retornó su mirada hacia el guerrero. -Te he fallado, no pude cumplir mi promesa y es por eso que estoy vistiendo más femenina.

-Recuerdo que dijiste que de faltar a tu promesa usarías vestidos femeninos…

-Y bobos- lo interrumpió entre risas nerviosas.

-¿Y quién es el afortunado?

-¿De verdad no lo adivinas Trunks?

Con un sentimiento de confusión y dicha, el híbrido se negaba a dar crédito al hecho de que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos.

-Quiero escucharlo de tus labios- la jaló hacia él y levantó la cara de la joven con delicadeza por la barbilla. -Dilo Pan- ordenó con un susurro grave.

-Tú Trunks, eres el hombre que hizo que rompiera mi promesa, con tu paciencia, tu amistad, tu comprensión, tus besos…

El híbrido observaba los labios moverse mientras escuchaba la confesión de Pan, no pudo resistir más y la besó de nuevo.

-Te amo Trunks… tanto- dijo la guerrera entre besos.

-Te amo Pan, mi mocosa- respondió Trunks sobre los labios de la mujer.

Se devoraron a besos sabor vino por unos minutos, con sus corazones retumbando y mariposeos en sus entrañas.

-Tengo que hablar con Gohan. Quiero hacer las cosas bien- mencionó mordisqueando el lóbulo de una oreja de su amada.

-Es muy pronto Trunks.

-Quiero una relación seria contigo, quiero que seas mi mujer el resto de nuestras vidas. Pero si quieres esperar… yo lo comprendo.

-Recién acabo de terminar con Rick, no quiero que crean que lo dejé para correr hacia ti. Él fue un buen novio y lo he lastimado, si llega a saber que tengo una relación con otro hombre tan rápido sé que sufrirá más. Por eso quiero darle tiempo, por respeto. También temo por la reacción de mi papá, no tiene idea de mis verdaderos sentimientos, quiero prepararlo. ¿Entiendes?

-Lo entiendo, también temo por su reacción, eres su única hija y es muy aprensivo contigo, pero también es inteligente y comprensivo. No te lo había dicho pero lo admiro mucho, sus investigaciones nos han beneficiado cuando se ha requerido en la corporación, es una lástima que no quiera dejar la docencia, alguien con sus capacidades sería de gran utilidad en la empresa. Lo único que le reprocharía es que desperdicia su herencia saiyajin entrenando tan poco.

Pan suspiró. -Opino igual, debería entrenar más.

Trunks tomó las manos de Pan y besó sus suaves nudillos.

-Pan. ¿Entonces?

-¿Sería mucho pedir si lo ocultamos por unas semanas?- inquirió con ojos suplicantes.

-¿Quieres decir que pretendes que llevemos una relación a escondidas?

-Sí, sería divertido- contestó juguetonamente.

-Tú no eres un juego para mí.

-Solo en lo que preparo el terreno con mis padres y tú con los tuyos.

-Mis padres ya te aceptaron, en especial mi padre, él sabe lo que siento por ti y considera que no existe mejor mujer para mí.

-¿Es verdad?- abrió grande sus negros ojos.

-En otra ocasión te contaré.

Soltó las manos de la joven para sacar de la bolsa del pantalón el brazalete, depositándolo en las manos de Pan.

-¿Lo aceptas?

Pan lo observó sin entender.

-En el planeta de mi padre se acostumbraba que el saiyajin macho obsequiaba una prenda a la hembra con quien deseaba reproducirse, los de élite y en especial de sangre real obsequiaban un brazalete con el escudo real grabado. Si la hembra lo aceptaba sellaban el trato y se consideraban algo así como esposos a partir de entonces.

-¿Sin ceremonia?

-Sin ceremonia, daban su palabra la cual no rompían pues tenía más validez que un papel.

La guerrera sonrió y se colocó el brazalete.

-Listo. ¿Y cómo sellaban el trato?- preguntó con ingenuidad.

Trunks suspiró y sonrió socarronamente. -El trato lo sellaban en la alcoba… copulando. Una vez consumado el hecho se consideraban compañeros de por vida.

-Tú y yo ya lo consumimos- dijo desviando su mirada con timidez.

-Eso no cuenta, pues no tenías el brazalete- sonrió levemente al notarla tímida al respecto.

-¿Sabes mucho de los saiyajines del planeta Vejita?

-Todo lo que sabe mi padre.

-Quiero que me cuentes todo.

-Con mucho gusto, después de consumar nuestro trato- dijo besándola de nuevo. -¿Acaso no quieres?

-No sabes cuánto lo deseo Briefs.

La tomó en brazos y caminó hasta su habitación, la recostó en la cama y se tumbó sobre ella en un beso hambriento, lleno de ansiedad. Las manos de la muchacha vagaron por los costados del guerrero hacia su espalda, grabando en su memoria cada músculo que acariciaba, atrevidamente posó sus manos en los glúteos masculinos apretándolos y masajeándolos.

-Tienes un lindo trasero Briefs, me encanta.

-Ya lo sabía- presumió. -También el tuyo me encanta- la giró y levantó el vestido hasta la cintura para atacar a besos y pequeños mordiscos los glúteos de la joven.

-¡AUCH!- se quejó Pan de una fuerte mordida.

-Perdón Pan… no me controlé.

-Es hora de mi venganza- se giró y con su fuerza tumbó al híbrido, lo mordió de igual manera en un glúteo a través de su pantalón.

-¿Qué se supone que fue eso?- se burló entre risas de la torpe venganza de la joven.

-No es justo, tu pantalón estorba- respondió con un puchero.

-Quítalo- sugirió con voz ronca.

Pan mordió su labio inferior haciendo un gesto travieso y acto seguido rasgó el fino pantalón de vestir del guerrero junto con el cinto, dejándolo en boxers ajustados color azul oscuro.

-Me lo debías, esto es por mis lindas bragas rotas.

En un movimiento rápido Trunks desgarró su impecable camisa de vestir blanca y lanzó sus zapatos y calcetas lejos de ellos.

-¿Así está mejor mujer?

-Aún no- con mirada traviesa lanzó sus zapatillas y jaló su vestido hacia arriba, quedando solo en ropa interior. El vino la había relajado y no estaba dispuesta a comportarse como una jovencita asustada, ahora era una mujer con experiencia y lo demostraría.

-¿Notas algún cambio en mi cuerpo?- preguntó divertida al ver la boca abierta de Trunks.

Embobado contempló el cuerpo desarrollado de la mujer de sus sueños, un conjunto de bragas y sostén de encaje en color rosa pálido. Sus senos se apreciaban más llenos que aquella vez que los probó en esa misma habitación y sus caderas más pronunciadas, lo que acentuaba más su pequeña cintura.

Relamiéndose los labios se lanzó sobre Pan. Se devoraron a besos de nuevo con desesperación y deseo acumulados en meses.

-Te deseo tanto Pan- susurró en los labios de la joven.

-No tanto como yo a ti… cretino- llevó una mano atrevida hacia la entrepierna del híbrido, acarició el endurecido miembro hasta que no pudo soportar más su antojo.

-Muero por probarte de nuevo- lo empujó hasta dejarlo boca arriba.

Trunks la miró con ojos curiosos, quería ver de lo que era capaz la joven guerrera, siempre había admirado la personalidad atrevida y aventurera que la caracterizaba, tan parecida a las guerreras del planeta Vejita, según como las recordaba su padre.

Con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas deslizó los boxers por las piernas masculinas y los arrojó lejos. Se deleitó la vista con ese cuerpo saiyajin con el que había fantaseado tanto últimamente, ahí se encontraba frente a ella a su total disposición.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó sobre el miembro de Trunks, lo masajeó con más destreza que la vez pasada, con una mano acarició su longitud y con la otra los testículos. Después de un breve momento así, le dio una lamida al glande, probándolo de nuevo y de esa manera torturándolo por desear más.

-No te haré esperar más- dijo mordiendo su labio inferior mientras admiraba el ejemplar masculino que sería suyo a partir de ese día. Lo engulló hasta donde cupo en su pequeña boca, ahora con más experiencia que la vez pasada disfrutó brindando placer al hombre que amaba. Trunks removió unos mechones para poder observar a la mujer realizándole la felación.

" _Se nota que lo disfruta la mocosa"_

-Yo también quiero probar.

La jaló de una pierna acomodándola a gatas sobre él, hizo las pequeñas bragas a un lado y en esta posición comenzó a besar y lamer el pequeño botón rosa entre las piernas de su amada.

" _Mmmmmm le gusta permanecer depilada. Mejor para mí, así puedo disfrutarla al máximo"_

La piel de la joven se erizó al sentir la lengua de Trunks lamiendo su intimidad. Después de un rato disfrutando de probándose mutuamente, Pan se levantó de la cama y ante la mirada del guerrero se despojó de su sostén, mostrando orgullosa sus desarrollados senos.

Con una sonrisa socarrona de medio lado Trunks se estimuló descaradamente con una mano sin dejar de admirar los senos más crecidos de la que ya consideraba su mujer.

Soltó su endurecido miembro para acercarse a ella felinamente, la jaló hacia él y los tomó posesivamente con ambas manos, los masajeó, lamió y mordisqueó como si su vida dependiera de ello. Pan enredó sus dedos en los cabellos del hombre, gimiendo desesperada por sentirlo dentro.

El guerrero la tumbó boca arriba y con rapidez le retiró las bragas que ya se encontraban húmedas. Sin más preámbulos le abrió las piernas admirando el precioso tesoro que tanto codiciaba, Pan trató de cerrar las piernas debido al repentino sentimiento de pudor que la invadió pero las fuertes manos del guerrero las detuvo con suavidad.

-Déjame admirarte Pan, quiero memorizar cada centímetro de tu piel, cada lunar, cada cicatriz, cada rincón- dijo casi como una súplica.

-Me da un poco de pena que me veas ahí… ni siquiera le permití a Rick verme con las piernas abiertas.

-Pero yo no soy Rick mi amor. La vez pasada no pude verte completamente, ahora quiero verlo todo- estimuló con dos dedos la zona y procedió a abrir los rosáceos labios para ver lo que escondían, Pan lo observaba hacer, trémula por la emoción.

La joven se mordió los labios avergonzada por mostrar el interior de su intimidad a Trunks, en la vez anterior a pesar de haber recibido sexo oral, la vista del hombre había llegado hasta el pubis, pues ella había dado muestras de incomodidad por enseñar la parte más íntima de su cuerpo.

Admirado por la pequeña cavidad mordió su labio inferior al recordar la primera vez que entró ahí. Con un pulgar realizo una caricia desde el ombligo de la joven hasta su centro, penetrando la cavidad de una sola vez, entró y salió unas pocas veces más, luego hizo lo mismo con dos dedos que se deslizaban con facilidad debido a la lubricación de la mujer, todo esto sin quitar su vista de ese preciado rincón.

Se le vinieron a la mente todas las fantasías que había acumulado en todos esos meses, todas las posiciones que llegó a pensar que quedarían solo en sueños, sueños que ahora podría realizar, tomarla de todas las maneras posibles, por todos los lugares posibles y hacerla retorcer de placer en sus brazos.

De algo le serviría toda la experiencia adquirida a lo largo de los años, tomaría lo aprendido para complacer a esa joven saiyajin que poseía la misma pasión que él.

Las manos de la muchacha se aferraron a la cobija mientras disfrutaba de ser estimulada por los dedos de su amado.

Los gemidos de Pan inundaron la habitación, creando la sinfonía perfecta para los oídos de Trunks, quien se estimulaba con una mano mientras la penetraba con dos dedos, hasta que sintió que no podía seguir postergando el poseerla. Sacó sus dedos de la joven y los lamió mientras era observado por una ruborizada Pan.

-Sabes delicioso amor.

Abrió más las piernas de la joven y se introdujo en ella hasta el fondo de una sola embestida, Pan gimió ante la repentina estocada y se aferró a la espalda masculina enterrando las uñas en la bronceada piel del guerrero. Ambos se volvieron a besar con la desesperación de cuando se devora el alimento después de pasar horas con hambre.

Trunks comenzó con movimientos fuertes desde el principio, le constaba que la joven no se rompería, podía resistirlo aun sin reprimir su ki, por lo que no se limitó en sus salvajes embestidas.

Se permitió morder a voluntad los pechos hasta dejar marcas rojas en ellos, algunas bastante grandes, eran las marcas posesivas que le recordarían a la joven que ahora le pertenecía a él, y él a ella.

Trunks se irguió y la levantó tomándola por los muslos para penetrar más profundo y con mayor rapidez, observando la estrecha cavidad siendo atacada por su hinchado miembro. El placer producido por la manera en que toda su longitud era deliciosamente apretada por las paredes vaginales le produjo una especia de escalofríos que le recorrieron la espalda hasta su nuca.

Pan yacía disfrutando de las sensaciones que le producía la manera casi salvaje que Trunks tenía de tomarla, la manera en que la llenaba hasta el fondo produciéndole una serie de cosquilleos que jamás llegó a sentir con su ex novio.

De manera repentina Trunks salió de Pan y se posicionó sentado al lado de ella, recargado en el respaldo.

-Quiero que me montes Pan- dijo con voz grave que parecía más a una orden.

Pan obedeció y se posicionó a horcajadas sobre él, ella misma tomó el miembro y lo colocó en su entrada, de un sentón lo introdujo por completo.

-Estas muy lubricada mujer- jadeó.

-Solo tú has logrado que mi cuerpo responda así- confesó con una tímida sonrisa.

-Mmmm debo ser el hombre más afortunado del jodido universo.

Pan lo besó con ternura y comenzó a bailar sobre él, en movimientos lentos y suaves, disfrutando de la dulce sensación cada que el generoso miembro se deslizaba dentro de ella. Trunks la tomó por la nuca para besarla, ahora con ternura mientras movía sus caderas al mismo ritmo que los movimientos de su compañera, no era la primera vez que tenían relaciones, pero sí la primera que lo hacían enamorados el uno del otro y lo estaban disfrutando de una manera sublime, los corazones de ambos híbridos latían desbocados por la mezcla de sentimientos que experimentaban.

Varios te amo resonaron acompañados de gemidos y jadeos. El guerrero mordisqueó el labio grueso que tanto le gustaba de la mujer, en ese momento sintió humedad recorrer su mejilla derecha, fue entonces que notó un par de lágrimas salir de los ojos de su amada, detuvo sus movimientos y limpió las lágrimas con cariño.

-Supongo que son de felicidad- musitó en sus labios.

-Supones bien… engreído- sonrió y lo atrajo en un emotivo abrazo que dejó la cara del hombre enterrada entre los pechos de la joven. -Nunca creí que sentir esto se sintiera tan bonito pero al mismo tiempo angustioso.

-El amor es contradictorio, aun cuando es correspondido.

-Aun así, ya no temo amarte. Sé que vale la pena correr el riesgo- suspiró y pegó su frente a la de él dirigiendo sus ojos llorosos a los azules del empresario que ya presentaban humedad. -Te amo tanto Trunks, que siento que mi corazón se saldrá en cualquier momento.

-Entonces ya somos dos- susurró.

Dicho esto se besaron por un corto instante, sus lenguas se rozaron y acariciaron para luego continuar donde se habían quedado. Luego de algunos movimientos por parte de ambos, Pan logró llegar a su primer orgasmo de esa tarde, pues conociendo a Trunks, de seguro habría más.

-Ahhh- se escapó de la boca del guerrero al sentir las paredes vaginales comprimirse alrededor de su palpitante miembro.

Salió de la joven para ponerla en cuatro en un rápido movimiento que la sorprendió, sacándole una pequeña risa al sentir la urgencia del hombre en seguir con su juego en otra posición.

Acarició la tersa piel de sus caderas, se aferró a los glúteos y entró hasta el fondo topando con el cuello del útero como la vez pasada, un gemido ahogado por parte de Pan se hizo presente.

-¿Te dolió?- preguntó maldiciéndose internamente por lo tosco de sus movimientos.

-Estoy bien Trunks, no te limites… en nada. Quiero saber lo que me espera siendo tu mujer- respondió con voz suave y coqueta.

-Mmm no sabes lo que estás diciendo mujer.

-Créeme que lo sé- bajó su cara hasta la almohada y levantó más sus caderas, ofreciéndole todo lo que quisiese tomar.

Sin pensarlo más, Trunks la embistió midiéndose para no volver a romper su nueva cama, a la que no había llevado a ninguna mujer, inclusive a su ex novia.

Pronto llegó la liberación de Trunks, derramó toda su semilla dentro de la joven, justo hasta el fondo de la cavidad.

Perplejo ante la imagen que visualizaba desde su posición se dedicó a admirar los trabajados y redondos glúteos de los que se había estado sosteniendo hace tan solo unos instantes, las marcas de sus manos aun no desaparecían, era probable que no lo hicieran en días. Entonces recordó una fantasía que últimamente le había rondado la cabeza.

-¿Confías en mí?- le preguntó al oído justo después de salir de la mujer.

-Ajá…- musitó suspirando sin cambiar su posición.

-Quédate así- ordenó para después sacar algo de un cajón.

Pan escuchó un click de algún bote abrirse, después sintió dos dedos del híbrido acariciar su pequeño orificio anal con usa sustancia resbalosa en ellos, masajeó el área por unos segundos, acariciando ese otro tesoro que estaba seguro seguía siendo virgen.

En la semana pasada había decidido hacer realidad su más reciente fantasía, pero al creer que jamás lo realizaría con Pan, se había hecho a la idea de hacerlo con Mai, por lo que en una ocasión visitó una tienda erótica y a sugerencia de la mujer que lo atendió compró un lubricante con benzocaína para conseguir la relajación del esfínter y así crear una sensación menos dolorosa y más placentera para su pareja. Desde que obtuvo el implemento no se había dado la oportunidad de utilizarlo, por lo que él se encontraba un tanto nervioso, pues antes nunca lo había hecho de esa manera, las mujeres con las que había estado no le despertaron el interés de penetrarlas por esa zona, aun a pesar que un par de ellas se lo propusieron, en realidad le producía asco la idea, pero últimamente había estado teniendo sueños eróticos con la joven, sueños donde tomaba la última parte de su cuerpo que le faltaba tomar, y podía asegurar que Rick no lo había tomado.

Las caricias de Trunks en su diminuto orificio le produjeron a Pan una ola de nuevas sensaciones.

-Tranquila Pan, te acabo de poner un lubricante especial, se supone que te relaja y adormece un poco la zona. ¿Quieres que continúe?- dijo con voz grave y calmada, ocultando su nerviosismo.

-Sí Trunks, confío en ti... Aunque tengo un poco de miedo.

-Haremos lo mismo que la vez pasada, iré despacio, sí no lo toleras me detienes. ¿De acuerdo?

-Mjm- asintió con un suave gemido.

Trunks le abrió más las piernas, se enfundó su miembro que se encontraba erecto de nuevo en un condón y se aplicó en él más lubricante. Dio un suspiro nervioso y comenzó a acariciar el orificio con su glande, al ver que la joven se relajaba ante las caricias comenzó a dar pequeños empujones, tardó en ceder el esfínter, encontró mucha más resistencia que en la primera vez por la cavidad vaginal, y poco a poco se fue internando en esa nueva caverna que lo recibía con su tibieza hasta que se encontró completamente sumergido en el lugar que pensó jamás poseería.

-¿Estas bien Pan?- preguntó con todo de preocupación.

-Sí Trunks, ardió un poco pero puedes continuar.

-Está bien amor- se inclinó para tomar la mano derecha de la joven y la acarició en el clítoris con sus propios dedos. -Estimúlate mientras te tomo- ordenó con voz firme.

Pan obedeció realizando caricias en su pequeño botón rosado al tiempo que Trunks comenzaba a embestirla, primero a paso lento, conforme veía que ella lo disfrutaba subió la intensidad de sus embestidas hasta que lo hizo con el mismo ritmo que acostumbraba por vía vaginal.

A pesar del leve ardor y algo de dolor cuando topaba hasta el fondo, Pan lo estaba disfrutando, era la segunda vez que le entregaba su virginidad y ahora lo hacía enamorada, esa sensación le hinchaba de felicidad.

Después de un rato así, el híbrido deseó ver su rostro, por lo que la volteó boca arriba, se aplicó más lubricante y la penetró de nuevo, tumbándose sobre ella para besarla con todo el amor que tenía para ella.

Pan se aferró a la fuerte espalda del guerrero gimiendo su nombre, Trunks volvió a atacar los suculentos senos erguidos frente a él, la miró de manera perversa y sonrió ladinamente.

-¿Quieres más princesa mía?

Introdujo dos dedos en la cavidad vaginal y la embistió de esa manera, con su pene en un orificio y sus dedos en otro.

Pan bajó sus manos hasta las piernas de Trunks, quien se había arrodillado levantándola por la espalda con su mano libre. Pronto alcanzó otro violento orgasmo que fue captado por el hombre debido a los espasmos húmedos alrededor de sus intrusos largos dedos.

La jadeante joven lucía preciosa a los ojos de su hombre, sus mejillas y labios enrojecidos, su cabello revuelto y su desnudez para él solo.

Decidió que ya había sido suficiente de comportamiento pervertido. Salió del estrecho recién estrenado orificio, retiró su condón y se introdujo en la vagina de nuevo, estrechándola en sus brazos. Después de realizar algunas de sus fantasías, era hora de terminarlo haciendo el amor con dulzura, ella se lo merecía. Entre besos y caricias, con movimientos suaves pero firmes la poseyó hasta que lograron llegar al orgasmo juntos.

Cansados y satisfechos se abrazaron sonriendo.

-¿Ya lo habías hecho?- preguntó entre jadeos.

-¿Qué?

-De esa manera. Me pareció que dominabas el tema, inclusive tienes un lubricante especial para eso.

-Ahh… no. Lo tenía por si se daba la ocasión, era una fantasía que aún no lograba realizar.

Pan se volteó para encararlo con mirada divertida.

-¿Fui la primera?

-Así es mi princesa.

-De nuevo tú lo fuiste.

-Lo sé y egoístamente me congratulo por ello- le acarició un brazo con su pulgar izquierdo.

-¿Por qué el condón? Lo usaste solo un rato y luego lo desechaste.

-Para evitar infecciones, la mujer que me atendió donde compré el lubricante me recomendó usarlo en las penetraciones vía anal.

Una sonrisa traviesa se asomó en la cara de la joven. -¿Y si esa mujer pensó que lo usarías en ti?

Trunks puso cara de espanto ante la idea, pues no recordaba si especificó que lo usaría con su novia.

Una estruendosa carcajada rompió el silencio.

-Suponiendo que te haya reconocido y dedujera que tú te lo aplicarías- dijo entre risas, -eso sería muy gracioso.

-No le veo la gracia- respondió con un puchero.

Ambos suspiraron y se acurrucaron más.

-Tengo que ir al baño- Pan rompió el encanto del momento, pues sintió resbalar por entre sus piernas algo viscoso y de inmediato reconoció lo que era.

Al regresar del baño se acurrucó de nuevo en los brazos de Trunks.

-Trunks… tengo una duda.

-¿Sí?

-Si le habías dado el brazalete a Mai, supongo que consumaron el trato. ¿Se supone que ella es tu mujer ante las leyes saiyajines?

-No. Primero porque técnicamente esa ley aplica exclusivamente entre saiyajines y segundo porque copulé con ella sin fines reproductivos, utilicé condón.

-¿Por qué lo utilizaste y no lo consumaste como se debe hacer?

-No lo sé Pan. Es como si mi cuerpo no deseara reproducirse con ella, no sentí el deseo.

-¿Entonces por qué le diste el brazalete?

-Para olvidarte. Creí que amabas a Rick y busqué una manera estúpida para distraer mi mente.

Pan retornó su mirada hacia Trunks.

-Ya no más malentendidos señor… y no, no eres para nada aburrido- le sonrió con picardía. –Muy al contrario.

-¿Estas segura que quieres ser madre? Eres muy joven y estas en la universidad. Si quieres esperar yo lo respeto, puedo comprarte una píldora del día sig…

-Para mí no es ninguna molestia Trunks y no compres nada. Quiero seguir haciendo esto al modo saiyajin. Un hijo no estorbará en mi vida, al contrario.

Trunks sonrió ante la respuesta de su joven mujer y la llenó de besos tiernos en el rostro.

-Te amo tanto mocosa.

 ****FIN DEL FLASHBAK****

" _Por supuesto que no fue un estorbo, al contrario, se convirtió en la luz que guía mi vida y la motivación para superar cualquier obstáculo"_ Sonrió para sí misma mientras observaba a los dos hombres desde lo lejos.

-¿Cuándo le piensas decir?- la voz del príncipe la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Pan lo miró dudando respecto a lo que se refería.

-El crío que cargas en tu vientre. No creas que no lo he notado. Apenas se percibe, pero sé que está ahí.

La mujer se llevó las manos al vientre. -Hoy mismo señor Vegeta… estoy segura que será niña- respondió con orgullo.

-Lo que sea puedo asegurar que poseerá gran poder, al igual que su madre, la princesa Pan Briefs.

Pan sonrió a su suegro y retornó la vista hacia el techo del domo. Esperaron en silencio hasta que padre e hijo levitaron hasta ellos.

-¿Listo para el entrenamiento abuelo?

-Siempre lo estoy, tus primos no tardan en llegar, se nos unirán.

-Los alcanzamos en un momento padre- dijo Trunks con la mirada clavada en su esposa.

Vegeta asintió levemente con la cabeza, le hizo una seña con una mano a su nieto y juntos se dirigieron al interior de la propiedad.

-Y bien Pan… ¿Cuándo me lo piensas decir?- habló con voz autoritaria y el ceño fruncido.

Fingiendo ignorancia respondió. -No entiendo Trunks.

-Crees que no me había dado cuenta. ¿Puedo asegurar que tienes aproximadamente un mes y medio?

-Poco más de siete semanas para ser exacto- se lanzó al cuello del guerrero.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes mocosa?- levantó la barbilla con delicadeza y junto su nariz con la de Pan.

-Hace una semana. Mai me acompañó a recibir los análisis.

-¿Quieres decir que Mai ya lo sabía? Par de mujeres confabuladoras. ¿Y para cuándo pensabas enterarme?- fingió indignación.

-Hoy. Quería sorprenderte pero no funcionó.

Trunks sonrió con actitud socarrona. -Para serte sincero detecté su energía desde hace tres semanas, pero esperé para sorprenderte.

-Y me llamas confabuladora- cruzó los brazos y le dio la espalda.

-Que le dijeras sobre nuestro nueve bebé a una de tus mejores amigas antes que a mí me encela- la abrazó por la espalda.

-Tsk… el posesivo Briefs- sonrió acariciando los fuertes brazos que la envolvían.

-Puedo asegurar que será niña- musitó en el oído de su mujer.

-Gracias Trunks.

Se giró abrazándolo por los costados, admirando los ojos azules del hombre que le robaba el aliento.

-Soy feliz a tu lado, soy muy feliz. A pesar de nuestro carácter orgulloso ha funcionado nuestro matrimonio, en el pasado llegué a temer que falláramos por mi falta de madurez.

-Te confieso que nunca tuve dudas, al contrario, con Mai siempre las tuve, más de tres décadas de diferencia se notan. Siempre me he preguntado por los de aquel futuro trágico, ellos dos tienen experiencias muy similares y ambos cargan una gran melancolía y dolor, siento pena por ellos, pues pienso que necesitan a alguien que sea un balance en sus vidas, no sé si me explico… siento pena que no existas en ese futuro, tu alegría y jocosidad hubiera sido una luz entre tanta oscuridad en la vida de mi yo de esa época. No tengo nada en contra de Mai pero, ella también cargaba muchos años de dolor, me sorprendería que no se lancen por un puente juntos- sonrió con melancolía. -Aunque ese Trunks maduró antes que yo, por lo que la mentalidad de él es más compatible con la de ella, que corresponde a su verdadera edad. Muchas veces consideré que lo que ella y yo tuvimos en mi adolescencia, a pesar que asemejaba físicamente mi edad, en realidad fue estupro, pero no puedo quejarme ni ofenderme, pues yo hice lo mismo contigo.

Pan suspiró. -Por suerte conoció a alguien con la misma madurez mental que ella y logró sacudir de su cabeza el recuerdo del Trunks del futuro. Me da gusto que lograra formar su propia familia y dejar en el pasado sus malas experiencias.

-Una vez me contó que odió volver a ser niña, ella deseó ser joven, no una niña, odiaba su pequeño cuerpo, por eso lo escondía detrás de ese horrible saco verde. Fue hasta que recuperó su cuerpo adulto que dejó vestirse como vagabundo, y tuvo mucho que ver mi madre en eso, ella le regalaba ropa femenina, recuerdo que usaba gabardina en verano, y mi madre le dijo que iba a oler a sudor, que no hacía falta que la usara en tiempo de calor. Pero después supe que se sentía más segura al esconderse tras esas horribles prendas.

-Lo recuerdo como algo muy lejano.

-Eras muy pequeña en ese entonces.

Una nave aterrizó en el jardín y de ahí salieron Bra y Goten, seguidos por dos pequeños y energéticos híbridos saiyajin.

-Espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho- comentó un alegre Goten. –Pasamos a comprar unos pastelillos para después del entrenamiento.

-Por mi está bien- contestó Pan acariciando su plano vientre.

-Vamos que mi padre si debe estar impaciente- sugirió Bra tomando la mano de su esposo.

Los guerreros y los pequeños se adentraron a la gran corporación, ansiosos por demostrar sus avances y aprender de los demás.

Bulma y Vegeta los observaban acercarse desde el balcón de la terraza.

-Y eso que pensaba matarnos al creer que su experimento había sido un fracaso… majestad.

-Tsk… debes agradecer mi benevolencia… terrícola. No me molestaría que besaras mis botas- bromeó levantando una ceja.

-Su descendencia es muy fuerte.

-Aunque se mezcló con la sangre de Kakaroto, debo agradecer a cualquiera de los dioses que no heredaron su poca inteligencia- rio jocosamente.

-Padre, listo para el entrenamiento, te enorgullecerá lo que aprendí entrenando estos días-. Se acercó Trunks mostrando el respeto que siempre mostraba hacia el príncipe.

Vegeta palmeó la espalda de su hijo.

-Estoy seguro de eso Trunks... Nunca me has decepcionado hijo.

 _ **FIN**_

…

…

 _ **Hola a todos, al fin termina este fanfic, un Trupan que termina en una conversación entre Vegeta y Trunks. En varios fics que he leído, la relación de estos personajes es muy fría por el temperamento del príncipe, pero yo tomé la evolución que ha tenido a lo largo de los años, más los que pasan en esta historia, en donde se ha sacrificado por su familia y ha aceptado que son parte de él.**_

 _ **Siento mucho si algunas personas toman negativamente el emparejamiento de Trunks con Pan, en lugar de Mai, que desgraciadamente es canon. Pero este emparejamiento tiene ya dos décadas, desde los noventa me gustaba Pan para el hijo del príncipe, no la Pan llorona e inútil de GT, una Pan más madura y fuerte, a pesar que se llevan entre 8 o 10 años no es mucho, obviamente esperando a que ella sea mayor de edad. Sin embargo, me parece perverso que Toriyama le pusiera de pareja al pobre y desdichado Mirai a una mujer mayor que su madre, y al niño ni se diga, literalmente es pedofilia, pues ella no perdió la memoria y piensa como mujer, inclusive Bulma lo nota en una ocasión. Una vez leí un comentario muy acertado que decía que debido a que Pan no existe en ese futuro, Tory creó una copia barata de la nieta de Gokú, inclusive le cambió el color de ojos para que se asemejara, pues eran azules en el primer Dragon Ball.**_

 _ **Por suerte existen los fanfics para soñar y crear nuestras propias historias. Respecto a Toriyama, todos cometemos errores y el sensei no está exento a ello, el señor es todo un troll.**_

 _ **Quiero avisarles que haré un spin off de ésta historia, sobre Bulma y Vegeta y lo que sucedió entre ellos para concebir a nuestro querido Trunks, y las reacciones de él al ver a su vástago por primera vez, en realidad quería matar al bebé.**_

 _ **También tengo otro TRUPAN en mente, muy diferente, desde el primer capítulo habrá mucho calor entre ellos, pero Pan será más adulta y experimentada, ya en los veintes.**_

 _ **Es todo por el momento muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí.**_


	27. Orgullo y tradición - Capítulo 27

**Orgullo y tradición – Epílogo Parte I**

La joven guerrera se observaba con preocupación frente al espejo.

-Mi vestido apenas tapa las marcas rojas en mi pecho- se quejó Pan ajustando su vestido.

-Creo que se me pasó la mano… lo siento- se disculpó acercándose a ella, viéndola a través del espejo. Con su pulgar delineó el contorno del escote, en una casi imperceptible caricia. Pan levantó la cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando de la electrizante sensación que le causaba la caricia del guerrero en su piel, justo en ese momento sonó en celular de la joven.

Pan corrió hacia la cocina por su celular para atender la llamada, seguida por un contrariado Trunks.

-¡¿Papá?!... ahh sí. Sí… de acuerdo… no hay problema- la joven mostró cara de preocupación y al instante colgó la llamada.

-¿Era Gohan?- inquirió recargado en el marco de la puerta vistiendo únicamente sus boxers, con sus lilas cabellos sueltos cayendo hasta sus hombros.

-Sí… y viene hacia acá… dijo que tarda diez minutos en llegar- respondió Pan con obvio nerviosismo.

El híbrido se negaba a creer lo que su joven mujer había dicho, Gohan, en camino hacia su penthouse, justo después de lo que sucedió entre él y su hija.

-Dijo que se enteró por mi madre que hoy vendría a ayudarle a Mai a prepararte una comida… yo… yo no sabía que terminaríamos en tu cama, por eso antes de salir de casa dije que estaría aquí- respondió mordiendo sus labios con nerviosismo.

-¿Pero por qué vendría Gohan desde la montaña Paoz, será que sospecha algo?

-Lo dudo. Sucede que acaba de salir de un congreso que dio esta tarde aquí, en ésta ciudad y me preguntó si podía pasar por mí… ¿hice mal en afirmarle?- se llevó las manos a la cabeza. -Debí haber dicho que no, me tomó por sorpresa… Trunks he metido la pata, me va a matar.

-A quien va a matar es a mí.

El guerrero se acercó y la tomó por los hombros. -No te preocupes Pan, es poco probable que sospeche, y en muy poco tiempo dejaremos de escondernos. Mientras tanto, voy a vestirme para que no me encuentre así- señaló sus calzoncillos y corrió a su habitación a vestirse con ropa casual.

Pan retocó su maquillaje en tiempo record y acomodó su cabello hasta quedar tal y como había llegado. Justo pasaron los diez minutos y el timbre de la puerta sonó, el ki familiar y tranquilo de Gohan se sintió del otro lado de la puerta.

El híbrido hizo un hondo suspiro calmándose y abrió la puerta. -Pasa Gohan, que gusto verte- lo recibió un sonriente Trunks, vestido con la primer pantalonera color negra y playera del mismo color que encontró, y su cabello recogido en una improvisada coleta.

-Gracias Trunks, espero no causar molestias, solo vengo por Pan-. Entró a recibidor con su amabilidad tan característica de él. -Imagino que ya terminó de ayudar a Mai… Mmmm huele a pastel de carne.

-Sí. ¿Gustas?- rascó su cabeza en un gesto de nerviosismo.

-No gracias, Videl me llamó para decirme que ella y mi madre prepararon el estofado especial de la montaña Paoz- lo nombró con orgullo. -Por eso vengo por Pan, para irnos juntos.

Sin nada que decir, Trunks se limitó a sonreír tontamente.

-Por cierto Trunks… ya me contó Goten lo de tu compromiso con Mai. ¡Felicidades! ¿Por eso era la comida?- buscó con la cabeza a la supuesta novia del empresario, pero solo vio a su hija con bolsa en mano acercándose a ellos.

-Ahh… Gohan… Mai y yo terminamos el compromiso, solo somos buenos amigos, entre nosotros no hay nada más que eso- negó con ambas manos sintiendo nerviosismo.

-¿Y entonces para qué quería sorprenderte? ¿Será que piensa reconquistarte?

-Porque es su amiga papá y esta semana tuvieron mucho trabajo, fue para agradecerle lo bien que hace su trabajo como jefe de la empresa- la joven respondió lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-Siento tanto que rompie…

-No lo sientas Gohan, ella y yo comprendimos que lo que nos une es solo amistad, es mejor dar marcha atrás ahora y no cuando sea demasiado tarde.

-Viéndolo así tienes razón.

-Vamos entonces papá, se va a enfriar el estofado- señaló la joven fingiendo tranquilidad.

-Entonces Pan… que tengas buenas noches- soltó Trunks, pues no encontró nada más que decir delante de su suegro.

-¿Qué opinas si entrenamos mañana?- sugirió Pan.

-Me parece excelente- el hijo del príncipe contestó mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

Ambos se morían por despedirse con un abrazo y un largo beso, pero por el momento no se podría, así que tuvieron que conformarse con mirarse a los ojos y sonreírse.

Padre e hija salieron del departamento platicando sobre el congreso recién terminado. Al llegar a la nave compacta de Gohan, caballerosamente abrió la puerta a su hija y percibió un olor muy conocido en la muchacha cuando se acercó para tomar asiento.

" _¿Trunks?"_

-¿Viniste volando por ti misma con ese vestido?- inquirió divertido.

-No… ¿Cómo crees papá?- respondió entre risas nerviosas. -En mi nave, la tengo encapsulada en mi bolsa.

-Ohh ya veo- encendió el motor y emprendió el vuelo rumbo a casa. Durante el camino ese olor que despedía la piel de su hija se hizo más fuerte debido al encierro de la compacta nave.

-¿Así que rompieron? Es curioso que lleven tan buena amistad. ¿No crees?

Pan viajaba en su propio mundo recreando en su mente lo recién ocurrido con ' _su'_ Trunks, porque ahora tenía la certeza de que él era de ella.

-¡Pan!

-Ahh… ¿sí?- respondió sin poder ocultar su distracción.

-Te comentaba que es extraño que Trunks y Mai sigan con su amistad.

-No le veo nada de extraño. Según tengo entendido el señor Yamsha fue novio de la señora Bulma por años y continúan siendo amigos.

-Es verdad. Eso significa que ambos lo han tomado con madurez. ¿Y Rick? ¿Cómo lo ha tomado?- entrecerró su mirada viéndola de reojo.

-Mal, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto y tampoco es justo para él ilusionarlo- suspiró resignada.

-Dime algo hija- volteó su mirada hacia la joven que tenía la vista perdida en el horizonte. -¿Te gusta alguien más? ¿Por eso dejaste a Rick?

-¿Cómo crees papá? Es por el motivo que les dije a ti y a mamá, de verdad no lo dejé para correr a los brazos de otro- respondió apretando la tela de su falda con ambas manos, debido al miedo a que su padre escuchara su corazón agitarse por el rumbo que llevaba la conversación.

-Eso lo sé. Pero también está la posibilidad que te guste alguien más, no tendría nada de malo, eres muy joven aun.

Pan no deseaba mentir ella siempre se había caracterizado por ser muy transparente, por lo que guardó silencio por unos segundos que le parecieron eternos, hasta que para su suerte el celular sonó de pronto.

-Es mi mamá- dijo a su padre agradeciendo a Kamisama por la repentina llamada.

…

Al día siguiente, el príncipe y su esposa tomaban el desayuno con tranquilidad, de pronto y sin previo aviso llegó su vástago, se paró frente a ellos, puso ambas manos en la mesa y tomó aire.

-Buenos días antes que nada. Vengo a informarles que Mai, ayer rompió nuestro compromiso- suspiró con una enorme sonrisa y una luz en sus orbes azules. -El brazalete ha cambiado de dueña.

Con ojos y boca abierta, los mayores tardaron en procesar la información recién recibida.

Vegeta fue el primero en hablar. -Sabía qué harías lo correcto- una sonrisa socarrona se asomó en sus duras facciones.

-Por tu sonrisa quiero entender que…- balbuceó Bulma.

-¡Pan aceptó ser mi mujer!- exclamó con entusiasmo.

La científica se levantó de un salto para correr a los brazos de su hijo.

-¡Felicidades Trunks! Me consta cuánto la quieres, ella y tú son tan parecidos, son el uno para el otro.

-¿Lo sabe Gohan?- cuestionó Vegeta regresando la atención a sus alimentos.

-Por el momento no. Pan ha pedido un tiempo considerable para prepararlo… pero si de mí dependiera ahora mismo iría a su casa.

-Espero y no te vaya a guardar rencor, la semana pasada me comentó que desearía que su hija nunca dejara la casa, la sigue viendo como si fuera una niña.

-¿Cerraron el trato como es debido?- preguntó Vegeta clavando su mirada en la de su hijo.

-Si padre.

…

Pasaron cinco semanas en las que Pan y Trunks se encontraban para entrenar, en algunas ocasiones Bra y Goten los acompañaban, pero cuando estaban solos aprovechaban para devorarse mutuamente, no habían vuelto a compartir cama, solo se besaban y acariciaban como si nunca antes se hubieran tocado. Trunks se había propuesto no volver a tomar a Pan hasta que ya fuera formalmente su mujer, eso debido a que sintió vergüenza con él mismo el día que Gohan llegó de sorpresa a su departamento, no le gustaba en nada mentirle a su amigo al que a pesar de todo respetaba y admiraba, por lo que debía solucionar su relación clandestina antes de que sus suegros se enteraran de otra manera, pues tenía la duda de que alguna de las semillas que había depositado en el cuerpo de la joven hubiera germinado.

Una tarde, Goten llegó a casa de Pan justo después que ella.

-¿Dónde andabas sobrinita?- la abrazó por el hombro.

-Fui al cine tío- respondió con alegría.

-¿Se puede saber con quién?

-Con Trunks, fuimos a ver una de esas que nos gustan de ciencia ficción.

-A mí también me gustan y no me invitaron.

Pan sonrió tontamente y se dispuso a abrir la puerta, estiró su mano con llave en mano y giró la perilla, los ojos de Goten alcanzaron a ver el mismo brazalete plateado que había portado Mai pocas semanas atrás.

La joven había olvidado ocultarlo como lo había estado haciendo últimamente.

-¡Pan!- tomó la mano de su sobrina y señaló el objeto. -¿Por qué traes el brazalete de Mai?

-Goten por favor, no le digas a mis padres por el momento- suplicó asustada. -Dentro de muy poco Trunks hablará con ellos, solo hasta que yo le dé instrucciones- decidió no mentirle a su tío, pues no encontró cómo justificar que ahora ella portaba tan importante prenda.

Jaló a Goten hasta una parte de la casa donde no serían escuchados.

Le confesó en voz baja su amor hacia el empresario y en la manera que se enteró se los sentimientos de él, omitiendo lo que sucedió después en la habitación del híbrido. Le narró sobre su sentir a lo largo de los años, de la manera en que sus sentidos se despertaron y de lo mucho que le atrae cuando eleva su ki.

Goten la escuchó con paciencia, razonando en las similitudes con lo que le estaba pasando con Bra últimamente.

-Guardaré el secreto Pan. Pero si es un juego de Trunks te juro que…

-Lo conoces y sabes de sobra que no es su estilo…- lo interrumpió.

-¡¿PAN?! ¿Ya llegaste hija?- preguntó Videl bajando las escaleras al escuchar los cuchicheos.

-¡SÍ MAMÁ!- salió al encuentro con Videl. -Me encontré al tío Goten en la puerta.

-¡Hola Videl! Vengo a ver a Gohan. He decidido aceptar la propuesta de Bulma para desempeñarme en mi profesión en su empresa, ya que en ciudad Satán me siento estancado. Así que necesito algunos consejos de mi sabio hermano mayor.

-Me da mucho gusto Goten, pasa se encuentra en la biblioteca.

Goten asintió y se dirigió rumbo con su hermano no sin antes guiñar un ojo a Pan como símbolo de complicidad. La joven suspiró de alivio al saber que su secreto sería guardado, ahora solo faltaba esperar a saber la reacción de su padre.

-¿Qué tal la película Pan?

-Bien mamá- intentó pasar de largo al lado de su madre pero Videl le habló.

-Llamó Mika, se sorprendió al saber que ibas al cine- entrecerró los ojos. -¿Gohan dijo que irías con ella?

El corazón de Pan dio un salto al ser descubierta en su mentira. Debido a que había visto mucho a Trunks para los entrenamientos e inclusive para salir a comer, le pareció mejor mentir ese día debido a un comentario de Gohan unos días atrás.

" _Últimamente has visto mucho a Trunks, recuerda que es un adulto muy ocupado, además otras personas pueden pensar mal de su amistad, él sale con mujeres adultas y de pronto lo verán con una muchachita, puedes meterlo en problemas. ¿Y tus amigas? Hace semanas que no sales con ellas"_

-Ahh… sucede que no pude comunicarme con ella y al final fui con otra amiga- mintió sin poder ocultar su intranquilidad.

-¿Con cuál amiga?

-No la conoces, la conocí en la universidad, se llama Laina.

Videl no era tan ingenua como para creer la mentira de su hija, pero decidió hacer como que le creía, algo pasaba con su hija y presionando no conseguiría saberlo pues conocía de sobra el carácter rebelde y orgulloso de su hija.

…

-¡Goten, que gusto! Me dijo mamá que trabajarás en la empresa a partir de la semana que entra-. Saludó gustoso a su amigo.

-Sí Trunks, estoy muy emocionado y nervioso, no quiero fallarles.

-Confiamos en ti, no por nada tu madre se esmeró para que tú y Gohan sean unos excelentes profesionistas.

-Ni me lo recuerdes- sobó su oreja derecha, -todas las veces que me jaloneó las orejas para poner atención a mis estudios, llegué a creer que las arrancaría.

-¿Y quién lo diría? El despistado Goten ahora es un responsable contador.

-De algo tengo que vivir- se encogió de hombros modestamente.

-Toma asiento… ¿qué te trae a mi oficina?

-Un asunto bastante personal Trunks- dijo con seriedad.

El empresario tragó saliva, algo en su interior le decía que se trataba de su mujer.

-Escucho.

-Estoy enterado de lo que hay entre Pan y tú.

-¿Ente… rado?

-Sí.

-¿Supongo que te enteraste por medio de Pan?- comenzó a mover con nerviosismo la pluma que sostenía con su mano derecha.

-Supones bien.

-¿Y qué piensas al respecto?- soltó la pluma sobre el escritorio.

-Mi sobrina dijo que tus intenciones son serias, te conozco y la conozco a ella… por lo que les creo, aun así es mi obligación hablar contigo. ¿Por qué te fijaste precisamente en Pan?

Trunks suspiró hondo recargándose en su asiento, detrás de su gran escritorio. -No encuentro por donde comenzar… pero la primera vez que sentí atracción por ella fue el día en que se convirtió en súper saiyajin, su ki ese día me pegó de una manera que no puedo explicar, fue como si… como si…

-Como si no hubiera nadie más en el mundo, excepto tú y esa diosa dorada- Goten terminó la frase.

-Ehh sí- Trunks ladeó la cabeza dudando, -como si el tiempo se detuviera…

-Y en ese momento tus sentidos se intensificaron y su aroma se impregnó en tus pulmones como el más delicioso perfume.

-¿Te lo describió Pan?- inquirió Trunks.

-No… Trunks, esa misma sensación siento cuando entreno con tu hermana- confesó decidido. -Al principio creí que perdía la cabeza, pero conforme pasa el tiempo me doy cuenta que tiene que ver con algo saiyajin, y puedo asegurar que tú sabes qué demonios es.

Boquiabierto el empresario se levantó de su asiento para sentarse en la silla al lado de donde se encontraba su amigo.

-Entonces no era mi imaginación… tanto mi padre como yo notamos esa atracción, pero yo aún tenía mis dudas.

-¡¿TU PADRE?!-Exclamó aterrado. -¡Me va a matar!- se contuvo de gritarlo para no ser escuchado por alguien fuera de la oficina.

-No te asustes- rio al ver la cara de horror del hijo menor de Gokú. -Si pruebas no ser un debilucho, en pocas palabras ser digno, créeme que tendrás su aprobación.

-Pero si Bra y yo no tenemos nada.

-Pero lo tendrán, es inevitable… eso sí, no permitiré que sea la aventura de nadie- lo miró con severidad.

-Mira quién lo dice- entrecerró los ojos. -Mi sobrina se ve muy enamorada, si juegas con ella…

-Eso jamás sucederá, en verdad la quiero a mi lado el resto de mi vida.

-Ella me contó que te ha prohibido decirle a Gohan por el momento, pero él no es tonto. Te recomiendo no esperar mucho.

Trunks bufó resignado. -Lo sé, honestamente no me agrada mentirle.

-Si en algo les puedo ayudar, pueden contar conmigo.

-¿A cambio de algo que tenga que ver con mi hermanita?- lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-No… bueno, al menos evitar que tu padre me mate.

…

Dos semanas después, el cielo de la capital del oeste se cerraba entre nubes grisáceas uniéndose a la tristeza que invadía a la ciudad. Un gran científico había partido después de una larga y apacible vida.

-Mi sentido pésame Tunks- Gohan se acercó al empresario y éste lo estrechó en un emotivo abrazo.

-Gracias Gohan, mi abuelo ya no coordinaba bien y eso lo frustraba, ahora ya descansa- dijo visiblemente triste pero tranquilo.

Detrás de Gohan, su hija esperaba ansiosa su turno para dar el pésame, apenas lo soltó su padre y ella sin pensarlo se arrojó a los brazos del hombre que le robaba el aliento.

-Siento mucho que tu abuelito ya no esté con ustedes- musitó en el oído izquierdo del empresario, quien la estrechó con tal fuerza que si hubiese sido una mujer común le hubiese roto alguna costilla, tardaron estrechados por más tiempo del que deberían frente a los demás, Trunks recién perdía a su segundo padre, a quien siempre había admirado, y a pesar de su postura estoica, por dentro se encontraba derrumbado. Estrecharla en ese momento le reconformaba el alma y ella lo sabía, por eso se negaba a romper el abrazo a un sabiendo que sus padres se encontraban a un lado, las explicaciones podían esperar, por el momento quería transmitirle su apoyo y paz en ese momento tan difícil para él.

Durante la ceremonia a modo de homenaje que se realizó en honor del doctor Briefs, la joven Son se mantuvo al lado del heredero mayor, inclusive se tomaron de la mano en momentos. Para todos era sabido que ellos mantenían una amistad muy estrecha y que Trunks se había convertido en su maestro de entrenamiento, por lo que no les sorprendió tanta proximidad, todos menos Gohan y Videl, quienes ya sospechaban que algo pasaba, Gohan tenía la seguridad que a su hija le gustaba Trunks, pero no creía que ella fuera correspondida.

-Pan, gracias por acompañarme, no sabes lo que significa para mí- le agradeció a solas, ya cuando se habían alejado del resto, internándose en el gran invernadero de la ahora viuda Señora Briefs.

-Yo también quería mucho a tu abuelito, también lo extrañaré.

-¿Sabes? Antes de morir tuvo la dicha de saber quién será mi mujer el resto de mi vida y le dio mucho gusto, dijo que eres perfecta para mí.

Un par de lágrimas se asomaron en los ojos de la joven. -No sé qué decir- escondió su cara en el fornido pecho del guerrero.

-Pan… cambiando de tema- se aclaró la garganta. -¿Aun no?

La joven levantó la vista hacia él negando con la cabeza.

-¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

-Es muy pronto para decirles, tengo miedo.

-De todas manera se van a enterar- la tomó por los hombros. -Mañana mismo sin pretextos, nos quitaremos la duda, entre más pronto mejor. Así que espera atenta a mi llamada, yo mismo te llevaré-. Sentenció.

…

Unos días después Pan desayunaba como si no hubiera comido en años.

-Estuvo delicioso mamá, gracias por la comida.

-Últimamente has estado de muy buen apetito, imagino que el entrenamiento tan arduo que tienes te hace quemar más calorías que antes. Espero y no te esfuerces más de lo que puedes soportar o me veré en la necesidad de reclamarle a Trunks.

-No te preocupes, él sabe mis límites. Ya me tengo que ir que se me hace tarde y en esa clase ya me han llamado la atención- tomó mochila y salió corriendo de la casa.

La prisa con la que jaloneó su mochila ocasionó que una cartera rectangular saliera de una bolsa que se encontraba mal cerrada. Videl la vio poco después que su hija había salido a toda velocidad rumbo a la universidad.

-Esta niña, según ella muy adulta pero sigue siendo una niña.

Levantó la cartera y un sobre doblado que sobresalía le llamó la atención, la hija de Satán no era del tipo de mujeres que esculca en objetos ajenos, pero el logotipo de una clínica médica en el sobre llamó su atención, justo debajo del logotipo aparecía el nombre del médico y su especialidad, ginecólogo.

" _¿Por qué Pan acudiría a un médico en la capital del oeste, teniendo al de siempre?"_ se preguntó.

Preocupada por la salud de su hija lo abrió sin dudarlo un segundo.

Tan ensimismada estaba leyendo el contenido que no sintió a su esposo llegar de la habitación, al sentir los pasos cerca se sobresaltó.

-Gohan… mi amor, en… un… momento te sirvo el desayuno- dijo escondiendo en vano la hoja detrás de ella.

-Perdona la tardanza, tuve que enviar un correo a… ¿Qué tienes en las manos?

-Nada, una hoja sin importancia, Pan salió volando porque se hacía tarde y dejó unas cosas.

-¿Y si es algo que necesite en sus clases?

-¡NO! No es nada- caminó rumbo a la cocina con la hoja en mano, la iba a guardar en un bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, pero con velocidad sobrenatural su esposo logró quitársela de la mano.

-Ocultas algo Videl, tú nunca lo haces- entrecerró los ojos.

-¡Dámelo Gohan! Por favor- rogó desesperada.

El hijo mayor de los Son se extrañó, pues su esposa nunca antes había tenido un comportamiento así, ahora le intrigaba más el contenido del sobre. Videl intentó arrebatarlo, pero su esposo era mucho más hábil.

-Me entristece que no confíes en mí- estiró la mano con el sobre. -Tómalo Videl, si no deseas que lo vea lo respetaré- su voz reflejó tristeza.

" _¿Qué me está pasando? Gohan no merece una decepción de mi parte"_

-Ábrelo, pero antes júrame que seguirás mi consejo cualquiera que sea.

El saiyajin asintió con un gesto de la cabeza, extrañado por tanta importancia a un simple papel, cuando cosas mayores han amenazado el planeta.

Lo abrió y leyó con atención.

-¿Gohan, crees que Rick lo sepa?- se animó a hablar con miedo.

-No Videl, él no tiene ni idea, y no tiene por qué saberlo- arrugó el papel apretándolo.

-¿A qué te refieres? Debe saberlo, después de todo es el padre.

-Rick no es el padre, estoy seguro de eso… Ahora entiendo… aquel día mi hija tenía su aroma impregnado en su piel, de la misma manera que tú te impregnas del mío después de… de tener intimidad.

-¿De quién Gohan?- se acercó a su esposo tomando su brazo.

-Y las fechas coinciden exactamente- siseo frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¿Quién Gohan?- agitó el brazo de su esposo esperando respuesta.

-Briefs Videl, Trunks Briefs.

Aquí la primera parte del epílogo, decidí partirlo en partes porque me quedaría largo y tardaría más en publicar.

Les aviso que tengo escrita gran parte del primer capítulo 1 del fanfic **Orgullo y tradición – El comienzo.** Que abordará la historia detrás de los flashbacks de Bulma y Vegeta.

Hay otro fanfic que se llamará Un pedazo de ti, será Trupan, pero ese lo comenzaré a publicar poco después.


	28. Orgullo y tradición - Capítulo 28

**Orgullo y tradición – Epílogo II**

El hijo mayor de Gokú voló a una velocidad supersónica hasta dirigirse a una zona montañosa, en donde entrenaba en escasas ocasiones con su maestro.

-¿En qué te puedo ayudar?- preguntó el namekiano en cuanto sintió la presencia de su discípulo detrás de él, las fluctuaciones en su ki expresaban enojo.

-Señor Picoro- lo nombró agitado.

-Eso te pasa por no entrenar adecuadamente- lo regañó por agotarse con un simple vuelo.

El saiyajin regularizó el ritmo de su respiración, avergonzado por su debilidad.

-Algo me dice que no vienes a entrenar- entrecerró los ojos y se giró para encararlo.

-Tengo un problema señor Picoro, y no tengo idea de cómo resolverlo. T… tengo miedo de mí-

-Explícate.

-Es Pan, mi hija tiene un problema muy grave… ella… ella es una niña, es mi niña, no tiene edad para cuidar de un bebé, apenas entró a la universidad, no sabe nada se la vida.

-¿De qué bebé estás hablando?

-Del que espera, del que se está formando dentro de ella.

-¿Quieres decir que será madre?- inquirió sorprendido.

-Sí, desafortunadamente sí, y tengo una rabia que si no la controlo, soy capaz de matar al culpable- gruñó apretando sus puños.

El namekiano posó una mano sobre el hombro izquierdo de su discípulo. -Tranquilo Gohan, puedo percibir inestabilidad en tu ki. Cuéntame hijo, ¿el padre de ese bebé, es aquel muchacho que hasta hace poco fue novio de Pan?

Gohan negó con la cabeza. -Es Trunks. Ella no me lo ha dicho, pero puedo apostar mi vida a que es él.

-¿Así que solo son suposiciones tuyas?

-Tengo motivos muy fuertes para asegurarlo.

-De ser Trunks… te aseguro que debe tener una explicación. Me consta lo mucho que quiere a Pan, yo mismo soy testigo de que ella es muy especial para él- confesó recordando lo que escuchó hace tiempo de los mismos labios de Trunks, el día que regresó del viaje con su padre.

El hijo mayor de Gokú lo miró intrigado. -¿Testigo?

-Yo me entiendo Gohan. Lo único que puedo decirte es que hables con él, como el hombre prudente e inteligente que eres.

-Gracias señor Picoro. Lo conozco desde que era un bebé y siempre lo he considerado parte de mi familia. Pensándolo bien, dudo mucho que tenga malas intenciones, debe tener alguna explicación de sus actos- concluyó positivamente.

…

Ejecutivos en traje salían conversando entre ellos de la sala de juntas.

-Señor Briefs… lo buscan- entró una atareada Carol visualizando a su jefe, quien se encontraba guardando su laptop en un maletín.

Justo detrás de Carol entro Gohan, de mirada y porte apacible, sonriendo y saludando educadamente a los ejecutivos.

-Ahh Gohan… pasa- se acercó hacia el padre de su mujer para estrechar su mano.

Gohan le respondió el saludo con un gran apretón, como acostumbraba con sus amigos.

-Gracias Carol, el señor es el hermano mayor del licenciado Son Goten, no necesita ningún permiso para acceder a donde quiera.

-Entendido señor, cualquier cosa que necesite me avisa- la mujer salió con prisa hacia su escritorio.

-Supongo que vienes a visitar a Goten.

-¿Te vas sin despedirte Trunks?- fueron interrumpidos por una bella mujer de labios rojos, enfundada en un ceñido vestido corto que delineaba sus curvas.

-Ahh… señorita Graham, disculpe, recién me había despedido al finalizar la junta.

-Sí, en general Briefs, pero yo no soy un ejecutivo más, yo soy tu querida amiga- le cerró un ojo coquetamente y se acercó colgándose de su brazo izquierdo. -No me has presentado a tu guapo amigo.

-El señor es hermano del licenciado Goten…

-Eso lo escuché cuando se lo dijiste a Carol. Mejor dime algo que no sepa-. Estiró la mano hacia Gohan, -Mucho gusto, me llamo Naily Graham, tengo acciones en la empresa, y uno que otro contrato- presumió con mirada intensa, cerrándole un ojo.

-Mucho gusto- respondió tímidamente.

-Por cierto Trunks, estaré en la ciudad un par de semanas. Sería bueno que saliéramos a divertirnos, usted también podría acompañarnos señor Son.

-Gracias pero no, creo que ya habíamos hablado sobre eso señorita- declinó amablemente.

-No tienes por qué ser tan formal, tu amigo debe saber que a solas eres desenfadado y divertido, pues es hermano de tu compañero de parrandas después de todo.

Trunks sonrió con nerviosismo evitando mirar a Gohan, quien lo miraba con intensidad.

-¿Es eso verdad señorita? Supongo que ustedes dos son muy buenos amigos.

-Íntimos- respondió visiblemente con doble sentido.

El híbrido de cabellos lilas se frotó la cabeza, avergonzado por el comportamiento de su ex aventura, pues tenían meses sin intimar ni hablarse, desde aquella vez en que su madre descubrió sus encuentros en la sala de juntas. La coqueta amiga se había retirado a unas vacaciones familiares, en donde aprovechó para hacer unos negocios, por lo que tardó en regresar a la capital. Recién volvía a ver a Trunks después de todo ese tiempo, razón por la que ignoraba que su amigo había tenido un corto noviazgo con Mai y mucho menos sabía de la relación que ahora sostenía con Pan.

-¿Así que íntimos?

-Esta sala es testigo. Por cierto Trunks… ya veo que tienes una mesa de juntas nueva, tenemos que…- detuvo su atrevida charla al ver la cara seria de Son. -Ja, ja, ja, no pongas esa cara guapo, en fin, me marcho… llámame Briefs. Y mucho gusto señor Son, están para comerlos, pero desafortunadamente mi padre aguarda y no quiero hacerlo esperar- salió contoneando las caderas y justo antes de salir les lanzó un beso y cerró un ojo a Trunks. -Esperaré tu llamada Briefs, muero por tu tratamiento anti estrés.

El hijo de Bulma se moría de la vergüenza que su amiga le había hecho pasar.

-La señorita es una coqueta, mi madre suele hacer corajes con ella.

-Parece tener mucha confianza contigo, dudo mucho que sea sin razón- respondió con tono molesto.

Briefs agitó las manos en señal de negación. -Te aseguro que no tengo nada que ver con ella

-No te creo Trunks, estoy al tanto de todas las mujeres con las que te ha fotografiado la prensa y…

-Esas historias son fomentadas en cierta parte por mí, pero no soy un playboy, es solo apariencia para jugar con la prensa, Pan lo sabe- lo interrumpió defendiéndose.

-¿También has hecho de mi hija tu íntima?- inquirió entre dientes, apretando sus puños a los lados y elevando su ki en intervalos inestables.

-No entiendo Gohan.

-Pero yo sí, ahora lo entiendo. Te has dedicado a divertirte, a mentir, a traicionar a cada mujer que se acerca a ti- lo señaló topando su pecho con el dedo índice, -utilizando una máscara de buen amigo.

-Gohan yo…

-Cállate- bramó conteniéndose de gritar, había gente en la recepción y no quería un espectáculo, no quería que terceros se enteraran de las intimidades de su hija. Tomó por la solapa a Trunks y lo estrelló contra la pared, provocando que ésta se cuarteara.

-Tranquilo Gohan. Vamos a hablar…

De un puñetazo en la cara lo hizo callar, lo tomó de un brazo y lo lanzó por la ventana hacia el exterior. El empresario alcanzó a frenar justo antes de chocar contra otro edificio.

-¡Tranquilo Gohan! Hay personas que pueden salir lastimadas.

-Entonces sígueme, si es que no quieres causar una tragedia aquí- ordenó antes de emprender el vuelo hacia despoblado.

Trunks lo siguió sin replicar, preguntándose si su suegro ya sabía sobre su relación secreta con Pan.

-Aquí está bien- frenó Gohan entre montañas rocosas.

-¿Por qué esa reacción tan repentina Gohan?

-Por qué me he dado cuenta que no te conozco, no eres el hombre amable en quien solía confiar. Por Kamisama… te confié lo que más amo.

-Pan- musitó.

-No te atrevas a pronunciar su nombre, ella es mi niña inocente, es tan solo una niña- dijo con voz quebrada. -Y TÚ… TE ATREVISTE A MANCILLAR SU INOCENCIA…- Le señaló con el dedo índice. -Mereces la muerte- se dejó ir contra Trunks, quien se limitó a esquivar los golpes.

-ESCÚCHAME GOHAN… YO AMO A PAN.

-Si la amaras no te revolcarías con la mujer que conocí hace rato, y sabrá con cuantas otras- lanzó varios ataques de ki contra su contrincante.

-¡NOOOOO! ¡YO NO ME ESTOY REVOLCANDO CON ESA MUJER, NI CON NINGUNA OTRA!- Cruzó sus brazos frente a su rostro para tapar los ataques.

El hijo mayor de Gokú se acercó hasta Trunks y lo atrapó por el cuello de la camiseta.

-¿Y con mi hija?- inquirió con la mirada encendida.

Briefs tragó saliva al no encontrar algún argumento a su favor.

-¿Desde cuándo Trunks? ¿Desde cuándo te burlas de mí, de mi familia?- apretó su agarre logrando romper la tela de la fina camiseta.

-Nunca me he burlado de ti, ni mucho menos de tu familia, yo los respeto a todos, yo…

-Mentiras son las que salen de tu boca, las mismas mentiras que has utilizado para seducir a las incautas que caen en tus redes… dime Trunks… ¿Cuántos hijos más tienes regados por el mundo?

" _¿Hijos?"_

-Gohan, no sé de qué hablas… ¿hijos? Jamás he…- fue silenciado por un doloroso golpe en la boca del estómago, seguido de varios más en el resto del cuerpo, algunos los pudo esquivar con éxito, pero la mayoría dieron en el blanco.

" _Imposible, Gohan no entrena. ¿Cómo pudo incrementar su poder?"_ se preguntó Briefs activando su transformación en el nivel dos.

-¿Por qué esa cara de sorpresa? ¿Creíste que era un debilucho al no entrenar con el señor Bills como lo haces tú?

-Sabía que posees un gran poder oculto, que en raras ocasiones emerge- limpió su boca con el dorso de una mano, dejando en él una pequeña mancha de sangre.

-Sí, cuando suelo enfurecerme… y hoy Trunks, hoy me has hecho enfurecer. Siempre te había tenido gran estima… CONFIABA EN TI. Eras como otro hermano… pero tú mismo destruiste todo eso de la peor manera… ni tus padres te reconocerán después que acabe contigo.

-¡Escúchame por favor!- suplicó con desesperación en su voz.

-¿Acaso tienes miedo?

-Gohan, te juro que estas mal interpretando las cosas. Yo no he jugado con Pan, la amo, la quiero en mi vida.

-Eso jamás sucederá, no te seguirás burlando de mi hija, no lo permitiré. ¡OLVÍDATE DE ELLA!

-Eso no Gohan, pídeme lo que sea menos eso.

-Tienes muchas otras con las que puedes saciar tus instintos… si es que puedes después, cuando te recuperes de la paliza que te daré.

-Golpéame todo lo que quieras, pero no me alejes de ella- suplicó con voz temblorosa, rompiendo su camisa y exponiendo su pecho desnudo, ofreciéndose como saco de boxeo.

-No Trunks, no volverás a ver a Pan, ni siquiera tendrás acceso al niño.

" _¿Niño?"_

-¡¿DE QUÉ NIÑO ESTAS HABLANDO GOHAN?!... Creo que estas confundido.

-Ahora resulta que lo niegas, porque dudo mucho que sea de Rick- se preparó para lanzar un kame hame ha.

" _Pan no está embarazada. Ella me dijo que los exámenes resultaron negativos… a menos que…"_ El ataque de energía interrumpió los pensamientos del híbrido de cabellos lilas. Se cubrió con sus brazos y tuvo que cambiar su trasformación a blue debido a lo poderoso del ataque, tan poderoso que hizo retumbar la tierra a los alrededores.

-¡CALMATE GOHAN! ¡HABLEMOS!

Haciendo caso omiso se fue contra Briefs utilizando sus mejores ataques.

-¡ATACA TRUNKS, QUIERO VENCERTE LIMPIAMENTE!

-NO… no te encuentras en tus cabales… además… no quiero golpearte.

-No te tengo miedo niño mimado- dijo entre jadeos.

Briefs dejó sus transformación y bajó los brazos. -Si tanto te he ofendido por amar a tu hija entonces desquítate, golpéame, sacia tu sed de venganza, no pondré resistencia. Pero antes dime una cosa… ¿Pan está embarazada?

El híbrido mayor apretó un puño frente a su cara. -No finjas demencia, y no te atrevas a poner en duda mi palabra.

-Ella me dijo que el resultado de los exámenes que le realizaron dieron negativo, en pocas palabras no está embarazada.

-Yo vi los dichosos resultados con mis propios ojos, inclusive una fotografía del ultrasonido y era muy claro… un niño en el cuerpo de mí niña- sus ojos comenzaron a mostrar lágrimas. -¿Es tuyo verdad? Estoy seguro de eso.

Trunks afirmó con la cabeza.

" _¿Por qué no me dijo la verdad? ¿Estará arrepentida?"_

-¿A cuántas más les has hecho lo mismo?- inquirió escupiendo de coraje.

-Te juro que con la señorita Graham no tengo nada. Lo nuestro terminó desde antes de haber regresado con Mai.

-Otra de tus víctimas, se ha de haber dado cuenta de tus aventuras y por eso te dejó.

-Me dejó libre para que fuera feliz con Pan, tu hija estuvo presente cuando eso sucedió.

-¿Me estás diciendo que engañabas a Mai con mi hija? ¿Te atreviste en convertirla en tu amante?

-Eso jamás sucedió, no le he sido infiel a nadie.

-No te creo, no después de ver lo cariñosa que es contigo tu amiga... y pensar que fui dispuesto a escuchar y comprender tus razones-. Volvió a su pose de batalla. -Ahora transfórmate de nuevo, te demostraré que a pesar de mi nulo entrenamiento puedo derrotarte- ordenó elevando su ki.

-No voy a pelear contigo, si quieres desquitarte hazlo. Y cuando te sientas satisfecho hablaremos- respondió tranquilamente.

-¿Es tu última palabra?

-Sí Gohan. Una cosa más… Pan no es y nunca fue mi amante, es mi mujer legalmente bajo las leyes saiyajines, oficialmente es mi princesa- confesó con orgullo en sus palabras.

-¿Leyes saiyajines? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? El planeta Vejita no existe, estamos en la tierra, no me vengas con escusas para justificar tu traición-. Elevó su ki y procedió a golpear en el estómago de Trunks con el puño, Briefs escupió y se irguió debido al dolor.

-No me importa que quieras jugar a la víctima, de igual manera te voy a moler a golpes.

-No soy ninguna víctima, simplemente no quiero golpear al padre de mi mujer, a mi amigo, al hombre que respeto…

-Amigo…- bramó con amargura mientras golpeaba de nuevo a Briefs con el otro puño. -Respeto… son palabras vacías cuando salen de tu boca.

Después de varios golpes Trunks seguía en pie, debido a su entrenamiento no presentaba heridas mortales, pero sí algunas de consideración.

-¡GOHAN! ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO?!- Se escuchó la voz de Gokú, se encontraba comiendo en la montaña Paoz en compañía de Vegeta cuando ambos sintieron los ki de sus vástagos incrementarse de golpe, decidieron esperar creyendo que sus hijos necesitaban arreglar sus asuntos en privado, pero se preocuparon cuando Trunks no incrementó su ki, al contrario, comenzó a bajar desmesuradamente al mismo tiempo que el de Gohan se mantenía alto.

El híbrido mayor ignoró a su padre y continuó golpeando a Briefs, quien continuaba recibiendo los golpes sin defenderse.

De un puñetazo en el rostro lo mandó volar hasta estrellarlo contra una dura montaña de roca.

-¡DEFIÉNDETE TRUNKS!- Le gritó el príncipe.

" _¿Por qué demonios se está dejando golpear?"_

Gohan se lanzó contra Trunks de nuevo, pero se estrelló contra la roca donde segundos antes se encobraba su contrincante.

-¡YA VASTA GOHAN!- Gritó Gokú cargando a un herido Trunks, pues se había tele transportado para salvarlo del último ataque.

-¡SI SUPIERAS LO QUE HIZO PAPÁ! ¡TE ASEGURO QUE NO LO AYUDARÍAS!

-No me importa lo que hizo, no se está defendiendo. Tú no eres así.

Vegeta se acercó a su hijo para revisar su estado.

-Tienes dislocado el hombro Trunks, no te muevas, te lo voy a acomodar- le tomó el brazo izquierdo y lo acomodó.

El grito de dolor del hijo del príncipe hizo eco en el lugar. Pan y Picoro se acercaban a toda velocidad, ellos también habían sentido el combate.

" _Ese grito… no Trunks, ya voy amor"_ Pensó angustiada.

-Muchas gracias señor Gokú, pero le agradeceré que no vuelva ayudarme- se puso de pie con dificultad, las piernas comenzaban a temblarle.

-Deja esa actitud pasiva y pelea- le aconsejó su padre. -Demuéstrale que eres digno de su hija.

-Papá, no quiero lastimarlo, ya lo herí como padre-. Agachó la cabeza. -Además Pan no me lo perdonaría.

-Demuéstrale por qué te eligió la mocosa.

-¿Pan? ¿Qué eligió Pan?- preguntó Gokú sin entender a qué se referían.

En ese momento llegó el señor Picoro seguido de la hija de su discípulo.

-¡TRUNKS!- Corrió hacia el híbrido, impresionada al verlo tan golpeado y lo abrazó. -¿Le dijiste?- le preguntó al oído.

-No Pan, ¿acaso no se enteró por ti?

-No entiendo… entonces, ¿por qué?

-¡ALÉJATE DE ÉL PAN! ¡ES UNA ORDEN!- Gritó un furioso Gohan volando peligrosamente hacia la pareja.

Gukú se puso frente a los híbridos sin entender los motivos de la pelea, pero dispuesto a ayudar al hijo de su eterno rival.

Gohan frenó frente a ellos y avanzó hasta quedar a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

-Es mejor que te alejes Pan, está muy enojado y no quiero que te lastime- sugirió el híbrido de ojos azules.

-Tsk… ¿Por quién me tomas? No intentes tratarme como si fuera una damisela boba.

-Pero sí como a una mujer embarazada, por lo tanto no debes exponerte en medio de una pelea.

" _¿Embarazada?"_

Pan guardó silencio, se supone que Trunks lo ignoraba.

-Después me explicarás por qué lo ocultaste, ahora déjame arreglar esto con tu padre.

-No… no me moveré y no importa lo que digas para convencerme- se abrazó más de él provocando que un ahogado quejido de dolor saliera de su boca.

Gohan siguió caminando hacia ellos con calma. -¿Qué pasa Trunks? ¿Ahora te vas a escudar detrás de una mujer?

-Tú no eres así hijo- Gokú puso una mano sobre uno de los hombros de su hijo.

-Padre… éste traidor- señaló al otro híbrido, -embarazó a mi pequeña hija.

-¡¿Qué?!- Ambos saiyajines de raza pura reaccionaron con la misma pregunta.

-¿En qué quedamos Gohan? Te veías tranquilo cuando partiste rumbo a la capital- dijo tranquilamente el namekiano.

-Simplemente no pude señor Picoro, al enterarme que tiene aventuras con otras mujeres mientras enreda a mi hija… simplemente no pude controlarme.

-Ya te dije que no tengo aventuras con nadie. Lo de la señorita Graham es algo viejo, hace mucho que no la veía, tal vez ella supuso que yo seguía sin pareja y por eso coqueteó…

-No me importa, te voy a dar la paliza de tu vida. Eso no borra el que hayas seducido a mi hija- levantó un brazo y comenzó a acumular ki apuntando a la cara de Briefs.

-Si supieras que desde hace ya más de un año, el cuerpo de tu hija escogió a Trunks gracias a sus instintos. Si entrenaras y no tuvieras tus instintos saiyajines dormidos te hubieras dado cuenta- le recriminó Vegeta.

-¿Qué me está queriendo decir señor Vegeta?- inquirió aun apuntando hacia Trunks.

-El señor Vegeta tiene razón papá… baja la mano y te explico- intentó razonar.

-¿Qué no escuchaste Pan? Hace tan solo unos minutos una mujer… bastante atractiva… coqueteó con él… ¡Y él mismo aceptó haber tenido una aventura con ella!

Pan volteó su mirada hacia el saiyajin de ojos azules, con mil preguntas en su mente pero sin saber con cuál comenzar debido a la confusión.

-Sí Pan, ella y yo solíamos divertirnos hace tiempo, pero esa relación de amistad con derechos terminó desde antes de irme al viaje con mi padre-. Retornó la mirada hacia Gohan. -También coqueteó contigo, ¿lo recuerdas?... inclusive te dijo… guapo y ni te inmutaste.

-Hump…

-Papá… ¿es verdad?

-Quedamos en que pensarías antes de actuar Gohan… por lo que veo te estas dejando llevar- se acercó a su discípulo y le tomó por la muñeca de la mano con la que apuntaba a Briefs. -Ya baja la mano, podrías lastimar a tu hija.

Gohan bajó la mano y cerró los puños. -En caso dado que yo mal interpretara los coqueteos de esa mujer, no cambia a hecho de que mi hija está embarazada.

-¿Es eso verdad Pan?- inquirió Gokú incrédulo.

-¿Por qué Pan? ¿Por qué me dijiste que salió negativo?- Briefs se irguió, pues había permanecido recargado del hombro de su mujer.

-¿Te duele mucho?- la joven ignoró la pregunta al observar la mueca de dolor y llevarse una mano al brazo izquierdo.

-Estoy bien… creo que me fracturé un hueso.

-Te hubieras defendido Trunks- lo regañó su padre.

-Papá, eso hubiera empeorado todo. Solo quiero que me escuche- miró hacia Gohan con ojos de súplica.

-¿Cómo te enteraste papá?

El híbrido de cabello negro sacó un sobre de una bolsa en su pantalón y se la entregó a su hija.

-La dejaste en casa, Videl la encontró por accidente.

Pan recibió el sobre, al mirar el logotipo de la clínica supo de qué se trataba.

-¿Con un papel en mano tienes para irte contra Trunks?

-¿Cómo?... estoy seguro que es de él…

-Kakaroto… Picoro… es mejor retirarnos. Esto no nos compete.- sugirió el príncipe.

Gokú afirmó con la cabeza, ya después se encargaría de hablar con su hijo y nieta.

-Nos vamos, pero si percibo que pierdes el control regresaré- sentenció Picoro. -Escúchalos… sé que también tú puedes ver en sus ojos esa mirada que no tienen para nadie más.

-Los esperamos en la montaña Paoz… Pan, Trunks… felicidades- se despidió Gokú sonriendo justo antes de emprender el vuelo seguido del príncipe y el namekiano.

Ya cuando quedaron los tres solos, Briefs habló.-No respondiste mi pregunta Pan. Dijiste que dio negativo.

-Quería sorprenderte… planeaba algo especial y… y se arruinó.

-¿Quieres decir que él lo ignoraba Pan?

-Sí papá- agachó la cabeza apenada.

-¡Y vaya que me sorprendí!- rascó su cabeza. -¿Podría?- extendió la mano con la vista dirigida hacia el sobre.

La joven le entregó el documento en la mano del híbrido, abrió el sobre y lo leyó en silencio.

-Dentro del sobre hay algo más- dijo Pan.

Sacó con prisa un par de hojas más, asegurándose de haber dejado el sobre vacío.

Los azules ojos del híbrido se iluminaron al ver la pequeña hoja con la fotografía del ultrasonido, su pecho de hinchó de dicha al ver la diminuta y borrosa mancha blanca que representaba a su primer hijo.

El hecho no pasó desapercibido por en híbrido mayor.

-Quiero la verdad- habló con tranquilidad, relajando al fin sus hombros.

La joven se disponía a hablar, pero Trunks se aclaró la garganta para tomar la palabra.

-Gohan… sé lo que Pan significa para ti, lamentablemente ya no pudieron tener más hijos y enfocaron todo su amor en ella, sus esperanzas, sus anhelos… supongo que tienes planes grandiosos para ella, y te juro que se harán realidad, pero conmigo a su lado- la abrazó por el hombro. -Pan significa tanto para mí, me ha robado el alma si es que tengo una, como una vez le dije a Mai, la amo con cada maldita célula de mi ser. Admito que hice mal en ocultarte nuestra relación, de hecho me mataba la ansiedad por buscarte y…

-¿Y por qué no lo hicieron?- lo interrumpió, -¿acaso tanto miedo doy? ¿No he sido comprensivo Pan? Siempre te he escuchado y apoyado, no sé qué hice para que desconfíes de tu padre- reclamó con voz temblorosa.

Pan se lanzó a los brazos de su padre.

-Tuve miedo, al estar tan reciente mi rompimiento con Rick, tuve miedo que me pre juzgaran.

-¿Dejaste a Rick por…

-¡No! Fue por las razones que te dije. Lo de Trunks se dio poco después.

-¿Tan de pronto?

-Él me gustaba desde hace tiempo, ya más de un año que lo veía como hombre para ser exacta, pero hace tan solo pocas semanas que descubrí mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia él.

-¿Y cuáles son?- acarició la cabeza de su pequeña.

-Lo amo, el cariño de amigo que sentí por él toda mi vida maduró hasta convertirse en amor- levantó su vista hacía la de su progenitor, con la esperanza de transmitirle su sentir a través de la mirada.

-¿Tú qué sabes de amar? Eres tan solo una chiquilla- opinó con la misma voz dulce que siempre utilizaba para aconsejarla.

La joven soltó el abrazo con molestia y se posicionó al lado del hombre de cabellos lilas. -¿Qué tengo que hacer para que dejes de verme como niña papá?- Aspiró hondo frotando su entrecejo. -Es esa la razón por la que me revelé hace tiempo, no sabes la impotencia que he sentido cada vez que callan mi opinión al no considerarme lo suficientemente madura. En ese entonces y ahora mismo es Trunks quien ha sido la persona con quién he logrado encontrar consuelo y comprensión… también es el primero que me hizo sentir mujer… que me trató como una- confesó con voz firme.

Gohan miró a Trunks con el entrecejo profundamente fruncido.

-Explícame eso Trunks… si tú fuiste el primero en hacerla sentir mujer, quiere decir que desde antes de Rick o de Eliot ustedes dos...

-De Rick papá, desde antes de Rick, y no tienes por qué estar enterado de los detalles porque no le he dado mi autorización para hablar de mis asuntos privados- interrumpió las deducciones de su padre, intercambiando un par de miradas con el híbrido más joven, en un lenguaje que solo ellos dos podían interpretar.

Gohan dio un largo suspiro para calmarse, no deseaba perder los estribos de nuevo, no con su hija ahí, ya que podría lastimarla accidentalmente. A pesar de estar profundamente indignado y molesto por el repentino embarazo de su niña, haría lo que fuera para protegerla a ella y su nieto.

-Supongamos que lo amas…

-Lo amo, esto no es un juego para mí- reclamó con tono molesto.

-Lo siento Pan, para mí esto es tan… nuevo que simplemente…- bufó frustrado. -Asumo que lo amas entonces, a lo que voy es a que Trunks es un hombre maduro, con bastante experiencia por lo que sé, ha salido con varias mujeres, temo que eres una más Pan… ahora mismo coqueteó con..

Briefs levantó la mirada hacia su acusador. -¡Yo no coquetee con nadie! La señorita Graham coqueteó con ambos, asume eso también.

-¿Quién es la señorita Graham?- preguntó la joven sintiendo una presión en el pecho, un sentimiento molesto que solía sentir cuando veía a Trunks con Mai.

-Es hija de un importante accionista de la empresa, ella se hace cargo de unos de los negocios de su padre, por eso va a juntas y la vemos ocasionalmente.

-También tiene un trato muy… familiar contigo- escupió Gohan, como si fuera veneno.

-Sí, debido a que efectivamente ella y yo tuvimos una relación de amigos con derechos hace tiempo. Tenía mucho sin verla y al regresar recientemente, no está enterada de mi situación sentimental, por lo que ha de suponer que sigo libre- le explicó con calma a su mujer.

-¿Y por qué no se lo dijiste?

-Yo ignoraba que ella acudiría a la junta, de pronto la vi ahí en lugar de su padre, y no le iba a decir frente a los ejecutivos nada, al terminar la junta llegó Gohan y ella se acercó, al enterarse que es hermano de Goten tomó confianza… tal vez…

-¿Tal vez? ¿Qué tiene que ver Goten?- inquirió Gohan.

-Tsk… cuando salía con ella, antes de casarse, llegamos a ir a bares con Goten y su novia de aquel entonces. Yo le platiqué en ese entonces que mi amigo creía que todas esas mujeres con las que me tomaban fotos, pues…- dudo en continuar, pues era vergonzoso confesarlo, -yo le decía a Goten que todas eran aventuras, solo lo hacía por alardear con él, siempre tuve esa costumbre con tu hermano, de hecho, el día que conocimos a Mai, le dije que era mi novia, cuando en realidad era la primera vez que la veía… La señorita Graham sabe eso, lo más probable es que coqueteó para reforzar mi pequeña mentira con tu hermano- agachó la cabeza como si fuera un niño regañado.

Gohan cruzó los brazos en una postura relajada. -Siempre has sido engreído y presumido… pero a pesar de eso también has sido parte de mi familia. He confiado en ti tanto como confío en mi hermano, espero que entiendas que me siento muy decepcionado.

Con la mirada perdida en unas pequeñas rocas en el piso, Trunks se debatía internamente entre enfrentar la mirada de su suegro o cavar un agujero y meter la cabeza, hasta que se decidió a hablar después de esos incómodos segundos de silencio.

-Siento mucho decepcionarlos- levantó la mirada y vio a Pan igualmente que él, avergonzada mirando al piso, después de verla enfrentó la mirada de Gohan, lejos de encontrarse con los ojos fríos que minutos atrás lo enfrentaban, ahora mostraba una mirada cálida, la que conocía de siempre. -A ti y a Videl, en ningún momento fue mi intención burlarme de su confianza, al contrario, las cosas sucedieron de tal manera que en el momento que menos me imaginé ya estaba muy enamorado de ella.

-¿De verdad la amas?

El híbrido más joven afirmó con la cabeza. -Tanto que no tengo palabras para expresarlo.

Gohan se acercó a la pareja, notó como su hija apretaba con nerviosismo el sobre vacío sin animarse a levantar la cabeza. La abrazó y miró a Trunks para hacerle las preguntas que todo padre se formula cuando un pretendiente busca a una hija.

-Trunks… quiero la verdad. Dime ahora mismo tus verdaderas intenciones con mi hija. Juro que no tomaré represalias, pero creo que merezco saber la verdad.

Pan se abrazó a Gohan, reprimiendo las lágrimas que insistían salir.

-A pesar de no existir el planeta de nuestros padres he querido honrar a lo que queda de nuestro legado, Pan es mi compañera, mi esposa según las tradiciones saiyajines, desde aquel día que fuiste a mi departamento.

-Ese día Pan olía demasiado a ti, no soy tan ingenuo como creen, sé lo que hicieron ese día.

-Ese día consumamos nuestra unión- confesó sin bajar la mirada, -ese día concebimos al hijo que Pan espera, pues no hemos vuelto a tener intimidad desde entonces.

-Se supone que no debieron tener intimidad hasta casarse- les reprochó.

-Ese día nuestra unión como esposos saiyajines se selló. Pero también somos terrícolas, y quiero casarme con Pan bajo las leyes de aquí, quiero que todo el mundo sepa que es mi esposa, formar una familia con ella… envejecer con ella.

Finalmente la joven levantó la mirada hacia su padre.

-Tuve tanto miedo papá, aquel día Trunks quería volar hacia la casa para hablar con ustedes, pero yo le pedí que me diera un tiempo para prepararlos, en las pocas ocasiones que intenté abordar el tema me acobardé y a pesar de que Trunks insistía en hablar lo antes posible no se lo permití.

Gohan se perdió en esos ojos negros que a pesar de los años guardaban la inocencia de una niña, pero ahora iluminados con una luz diferente, ¿dónde había visto esa luz?

" _Videl"_

Recuerdos de su esposa en su primer año de casados llegaron a su mente, la luz que iluminaba sus ojos al saberse enamorada de él, la luz que brillaba cuando le hablaba a su vientre abultado durante el embarazo, esa misma luz al ver a su pequeña pegarse a su pecho al amamantarla.

" _Mi niña es una mujer enamorada"_

Miró a Trunks y suspiró.

-Júrame que la cuidarás- dijo con voz entrecortada.

-Más que a nada en el mundo Gohan- tragó saliva, -no volveré a fallarles.

-Te creo… también lo de la coqueta esa, una cosa más Trunks, entérala de tu situación actual, no quiero mal entendidos.

-No te preocupes, muy pronto todo el mundo sabrá que soy un hombre casado.

Gohan soltó a Pan y se acercó a Trunks sorprendiéndolo con un fuerte abrazo que le sacó un sonido grave de dolor.

Con cara de preocupación lo soltó. -¿Te duele mucho?

-He tenido peores, no te preocupes.

-Se te pasó la mano papá, lo que me sorprende es que tú no tengas ninguna herida, pues yo que conozco la fuerza de Trunks sé lo poderoso que es.

-Tu… esposo no me regresó los golpes, se negó a hacerlo.

El híbrido mayor recibió un ligero golpe en un brazo por parte de su hija.

-Aprovechado- le recriminó.

-Ya déjalo así Pan- dijo Trunks, ya no tenía caso reclamar nada, pues él mismo sentía que había sido un aprovechado y no se encontraba en posición de reclamar absolutamente nada. Al fin había sido admitido por Gohan, Pan sería su esposa y le daría descendencia, la vida no podía ser mejor.

…

 **Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí y por sus comentarios.**

 **Habrá parte III, la final.**

 **.**


	29. Orgullo y tradición - Capítulo 29

**Orgullo y tradición – Epílogo III**

Sus negros ojos contemplaban con ilusión el brillo plateado de la prenda en su muñeca. Un hondo suspiro salió de su boca mientras acariciaba su plano vientre.

-Espero que ese suspiro haya sido por mí- se escuchó una voz masculina y unos pasos entre el espeso follaje del lugar favorito de Pan en la montaña Paoz.

La joven giró la cabeza hacia donde había escuchado la voz que tanto conocía.

-Presumido- saltó hacia él con una enorme sonrisa.

Trunks la recibió con un fuerte apretón y el deseado beso no se hizo esperar, experimentaron una pequeña corriente eléctrica al juntar sus labios, junto con una lluvia de sensaciones placenteras que los invadió de lleno.

-No sabía que vendrías hoy- musitó entre dulces besos.

-No podía estar otro día más sin verte- respondió sobre sus labios.

-Te extrañé- se aferró al saiyajin en un fuerte abrazo.

El hombre fingió quejarse de dolor por el apretón que recibió. -Eres muy fuerte mujer.

-Eso es debido a que tengo un muy buen maestro, que me ayuda a desarrollar mis extraordinarios talentos- se mofó.

-¿No será que tu fuerza se ha incrementado gracias a que mi hijo te pasa una parte de su gran poder?- inquirió alardeando.

-Tsk… ya te habías tardado en aparecer, cretino Trunks.

-¿No me extrañabas acaso? ¿O es que prefieres al señor aburrido?

-Ambos son encantadores- susurró al oído de Briefs parándose de puntitas. -Veo que te has recuperado por completo, ¿mi abuelo consiguió las semillas del ermitaño?

-Sí, fue una tortura tener ese yeso por dos semanas.

-Por eso creí que no vendrías, hace dos días que te regañé por venir en ese estado.

-Pero ya estoy como nuevo y listo para cualquier batalla.

-Mi padre no debió…

-Si debió Pan, lo entiendo… y eso que ignora los detalles de cuando eras menor de edad. De ser mi hija yo hubiera actuado de igual manera.

-¿Te arrepientes entonces?- acarició el tórax del hombre con un dedo, por encima de la playera casual que vestía Briefs.

Él acunó el rostro de la joven entre sus manos y la miró a los ojos frunciendo levemente. -Mi conciencia me dice que debería, pero no puedo. Y de regresar el tiempo lo volvería a hacer de nuevo mil veces-. Soltó el rostro de la joven y se arrodillo para acariciarle el vientre, levantó un poco la camisola que ella vestía y depositó un tierno beso en la tersa piel.

-Puedo sentir el pequeño ki desde ahorita. Estoy seguro de que poseerá un gran poder- afirmó trazando caricias con su pulgar en donde sentía la energía de su hijo.

Conmovida por la acción de su guerrero, sonrió acariciando esos cabellos lilas que tanto le gustaban. Así permanecieron en silencio un par de minutos, él ensimismado en la sublime sensación que le producía sentir esa pequeña vida creciendo dentro de su mujer y ella disfrutando de ser testigo de ese momento mágico entre Trunks y su primogénito.

El híbrido llevó una mano a uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y sacó algo que mostró a Pan, así como se encontraba, de rodillas frente a ella.

-Quiero que seas mi mujer bajo las leyes de nuestro planeta- elevó su mano sosteniendo un anillo plateado.

" _Yo… que me considero un poderoso guerrero… de rodillas frente a mi principal debilidad, puedo sentirme más poderoso aun que cualquier otro guerrero, a pesar de estar rendido a sus pies"_

Pan se abrazó al guerrero arrodillándose para poder sentirlo pegado a ella, un par de lágrimas de alegría brotaron de sus vibrantes ojos.

-No llores mi mocosa- se incorporó tomándola de las manos para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. -Quiero verte sonreír, no llorar.

-Siempre me parecieron tan idiotas las mujeres que sueñan con el romanticismo… y ahora he de parecer igual de patética… pero hoy haré una excepción… no te acostumbres- lo abrazó colgándose del cuello. -Bésame cretino.

Briefs sonrió de lado. -Supongo que eso significa un sí- se agachó para acercar sus labios a los de la muchacha.

-Sí Briefs, sí, sí, sí…- fue silenciada por los ansiosos labios del híbrido.

Al romper el beso, Trunks tomó la mano izquierda de la joven y le colocó el anillo, el cual le quedó a la perfección.

-Tal parece que te conozco muy bien mocosa, acerté la medida del anillo- comentó con una sonrisa ladina.

Pan observó la prenda con atención. -Es hermoso, la piedra es… no tengo palabras Trunks, espero que no hayas gastado mucho.

-Vales todo el oro del universo-levantó un dedo para continuar hablando, -además eres mi mujer y como tal debes usar un anillo a tu nivel.

-Me encanta la idea de vivir a tu lado y construir una historia juntos... Pero conoces mi naturaleza… y nunca me he imaginado con un vestido bobo con velo, ni caminar entre una alfombra de costosas flores, eso no va con mi personalidad.

La leve sonrisa que sostenía Briefs se amplió aún más. -Lo sé mujer, y es algo que me fascina de ti. No tienes por qué caminar sobre una ridícula alfombra de costosas flores si no quieres... Dime cómo quieres la ceremonia y así será.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? No quiero hacer las cosas a mi modo. No quiero arruinar tus sueños.

Trunks tomó ambas manos de la joven y les depositó un beso a caca una. -Dime una cosa mujer, ¿me imaginas acaso diciendo frases cursis frente a todos en un brindis?

La joven soltó una risita burlona al imaginarse la escena.

-No serías tú.

-¿Te parece bien una recepción discreta y un juez? Después de todo, lo importante es firmar el documento para que seas mi esposa ante todos.

-¿Y una comida solo con amigos de confianza y familia?- sugirió con ojos de ensoñación.

La atrajo hacia él en un sorpresivo abrazo por la cintura. -Me parece excelente- respondió al oído para después darle un pequeño mordisco al lóbulo de la oreja.

-Entonces no se diga más, así se hará- Pan dio por terminado el tema, rozando el pecho de Trunks con su nariz y aspirando profundamente su olor.

-Hay más por decir mocosa… para comenzar, quiero que sea el próximo fin de semana- la pegó más a su cuerpo atrayéndola por los glúteos, -me urge que seas mi esposa, te necesito en mi cama o enloqueceré- gruñó apretando su agarre a los glúteos femeninos.

-Yo también Trunks- se aferró a los mechones lilas que salían de su intento de coleta, -no tienes idea de cuánto te deseo- miró hacia los lados con discreción. -Mis padres no se encuentran en casa… podríamos aquí mismo…

Briefs dio un paso hacia atrás, rompiendo el abrazo.

-Di mi palabra a Gohan y no la romperé. Mantendré mis impulsos controlados hasta que ante las leyes de nuestro planeta seas mi mujer… así que prepárate, porque una vez que firmamos el dichoso documento… no te dejaré descansar- cerró un ojo con una sonrisa coqueta en sus labios, logrando hacer que las mejillas de la joven se enciendan ante la sola idea de lo que vendría en tan poco tiempo.

…

Dicha semana pasó volando para la mala suerte de Gohan, que se resistía ante la idea de su hija viviendo con un hombre, pero el pequeño ki que se hacía notar dentro de ella le gritaba que ya no era una niña. Esa semana hizo todo lo posible por disfrutar de los últimos días con su única hija en casa, la consintieron con su comida casera favorita, tuvieron juegos de mesa como cuando era una niña, platicaron hasta entrada la media noche y cada vez que se iba a dormir le depositaba un beso en la frente, costumbre que había perdido cuando su pequeña entró en la adolescencia y se encerraba con seguro en su habitación, en esa complicada época de rebeldía.

El sonido a la puerta interrumpió los pensamientos del primogénito del saiyajin de corazón noble.

-Llegaron los Briefs- le comunicó Videl acercándose a su esposo.

-En un momento bajo- respondió casi en un susurro, sin quitar la mirada de la fotografía que sostenía en sus manos.

-Su primera fotografía juntos- se sentó en la cama junto a él.

-Si aquel día me hubiesen dicho que el niño que la cargaba en brazos en ese momento se convertiría en su esposo, me hubiera reído de la ocurrencia.

La hija de Satán se abrazó del fuerte brazo de su esposo.

-¿Recuerdas ese día?

-Como si fuera ayer- respondió con melancolía.

 ****FLASHBACK****

Gohan limpió las gotas de sudor en su frente con una servilleta.

-No mintió la mujer del clima en el noticiero de la mañana al decir que el día de hoy sería muy caluroso- comentó a las mujeres sentadas a su lado.

-Es un día perfecto para nadar en el lago- dijo Bulma reclinando su camastro. -Me hacía falta una bronceada.

-Opino lo mismo- afirmó Videl sacando una botella de su bolsa. -Voy a ponerle más bloqueador a Pan.

Gohan tomó una cámara y se dirigió junto con su esposa a donde la pequeña Pan de casi dos años jugaba chapoteando en las orillas del lago, a tres metros de sus padres.

Justo terminó Videl de aplicar la crema a su hija cuando Trunks y Goten llegaron con un par de enormes pescados para cocinarlos. El híbrido de cabellos lilas dejó caer su presa con orgullo, pues había conseguido el ejemplar más grande.

-Ese pescado es perfecto para alimentar saiyajines- comentó Videl impresionada.

-Tiene cara de tener buen sabor, ya quiero probarlo- respondió con orgullo.

La pequeña Pan agitó sus manitas hacia híbrido, al ver el gesto de la niña, el pequeño saiyajin se acercó y la levantó en sus brazos.

-¿También tú pequeña Pan, quieres probar de mi pescado?- giró con ella en brazos, provocando risas en la pequeña.

-¡Qué bonita esa sonrisa de Pan! Tómale una foto Gohan.

-Sí Videl… Trunks, ¿podrías hacerla sonreír de nuevo?

El niño detuvo sus vueltas y la sostuvo en brazos mientras le hacía muecas graciosas.

-Estas nunca me fallan con Bra.

La bebé sonrió al ver al niño frente a ella realizando sus mejores gestos graciosos, justo en ese momento aprovechó Gohan para tomarles algunas fotografías.

Después de la improvisada sesión fotográfica, Pan tomó con ambas manitas los mechones lilas de la frente de Trunks y tiró de ellos con fuerza.

-¡SUÉLTALO PAN!- El pequeño Briefs gritó.

La pequeña rio y tiró con más fuerza ante la reacción de su víctima. Tuvieron que intervenir los padres de la pequeña para que lo soltara, no sin antes quedarse con unos cuantos cabellos en su manita.

Al verse librado, el híbrido corrió hacia donde su padre se encontraba resguardándose del intenso sol.

-Eso dolió- sobó su cuero cabelludo.

-Parece que la mocosa obtuvo su trofeo hoy- mencionó a modo de burla viendo como la niña agitaba sus manitas con algunas hebras lilas en sus manitas.

-¡Tal parece que Pan tiene una fascinación por el cabello de Trunks!- aseguró Videl un tanto avergonzada.

-Para ser una niña pequeña tiene mucha fuerza… lo siento mucho Trunks.

-¡No te preocupes Gohan! No fue nada- minimizó su dolor y miró a su padre. -Procuraré mantenerme alejado de ella de ahora en adelante.

El príncipe alzó una ceja. -Espera algunos años y ya verás que querrás todo lo contrario.

El niño sin entender las palabras de su padre se encogió de hombros y caminó rumbo a su trofeo de pesca.

 ****FIN DEL FLASHBACK****

-No encontré nada para regalarles en su boda. Trunks lo tiene todo, no le hace falta nada- dio un hondo suspiro y retornó la mirada hacia su esposa, -¿te parece un buen regalo su primera fotografía juntos?

Videl le sonrió y tomó la fotografía. -Es perfecta… creo tener un marco que le queda. Estoy segura que les encantará.

-Gracias Videl, un marco sería perfecto.

La hija de Satán le levantó con prisa. -Espera un momento, no tardo- corrió hacia un mueble y buscó entre los objetos que tenía en un cajón.

-Sabía que me había sobrado uno la vez que decoré con nuestras fotos tu oficina después de pintarla. Y la medida es perfecta, les encantará- entregó alegremente el marco a su marido, quien lo recibió dando un resoplido de resignación.

-Es muy joven Videl, a pesar de que nosotros nos casamos jóvenes, me hubiera gustado que mi hija esperase más- torció los labios forzando una malograda sonrisa.

Videl acarició los negros cabellos de su marido atrayéndolo hacia su pecho, abrazada de su cabeza -Ella hizo su elección, y confío en el criterio de mi hija cuando dice que es perfecto para ella. Lo conozco a él y puedo asegurar que hará todo lo inimaginable para hacerla feliz… Además no se irá a otro planeta, te aseguro que la veremos seguido.

Gohan aspiró profundamente y soltó el aire en un fuerte resoplido. -Tienes razón amor. Hoy me desperté con la idea de que perdería a mi pequeña… pero me acabas de hacer ver que no la pierdo… al contrario, ganaremos aquel otro hijo que no pudimos tener, a través de nuestro nieto.

-O nieta.

-Sí, podría ser… y Trunks, de ser casi un hermano, pasará a ser casi un hijo…- se rascó la cabeza confundido, -eso se escucha extraño ¿no crees?

-Algo- respondió entre risas -nuestra pequeña familia creció de pronto.

El híbrido de cabellos negros se levantó con otro semblante, el relajado y alegre que lo caracterizaba siempre. -Vamos Videl, tenemos una hija que entregar a nuestro nuevo hijo.

…

Una mesa larga con mantel blanco y adornada con flores silvestres se había colocado en la cima de una pequeña colina de la montaña Paoz, solo familia y amigos cercanos habían sido invitados a la ceremonia civil.

Trunks aguardaba impaciente al lado del juez, se había sentido tentado a cortar su cabello a su estilo clásico, pero al recordar que a su mujer le gustaban mucho sus lacios cabellos lilas optó mejor por solo despuntarlo un poco y dejarlo así, apenas pasando sus hombros. Se había peinado con una impecable coleta y vestido con un traje en color negro azabache, uno de sus colores favoritos para vestir últimamente, el color de esos ojos que lo habían hechizado.

Se encontraba tranquilo y feliz, al fin llegaba el día en que amanecería al lado de su mujer todas las mañanas por el resto de su vida, eso lo entusiasmaba como nada antes.

La vio acercarse del brazo de su padre. La imagen de ella en un femenino vestido sin tirantes de color blanco le robó el aliento.

-Te estoy entregando lo más valioso que tengo- dijo con voz firme el híbrido mayor.

-Estoy consciente de ello, te juro que la cuidaré como si fuera tú.

Un Gohan nervioso acercó a su hija hacia el otro híbrido. -Confío en ti… hijo.

Trunks sonrió con cierta timidez y extendió una mano a Pan, la joven le regresó el gestó extendiendo su mano, Briefs la tomó para depositarle un breve beso en los nudillos. -¿Vestido de novia?- inquirió confundido.

Con un gesto divertido la novia habló. -¿No te gusta?

-Me encanta… pero tenía entendido que no querías un vestido de novia- le susurró al oído.

Pan sonrió de medio lado. -Dije que no quería un bobo vestido… éste no es bobo.

-Para nada, luces como la princesa que eres- le ofreció un brazo y juntos caminaron hacia el juez.

La sencilla ceremonia se llevó a cabo con ambos novios tomados de la mano, ansiosos por todo lo que vendría después.

Al fin llegó la hora de firmar el documento, el juez le ofreció el bolígrafo a Briefs, quien ansioso prácticamente le arrebató el objeto al confundido hombre. Con la destreza que acostumbraba firmar montones de papeles en su escritorio, estampó su firma en el acta de matrimonio, dejando impreso en impecable tinta negra el garabato que simbolizaba su nombre.

Pan por su parte tomó el bolígrafo con cierto nerviosismo, el saber que todos los presentes la estaban observando le inquietaba, por lo que respiró hondo y estampó su nombre con letra de molde, a diferencia de Briefs, ella nunca se había dado a la tarea de inventar una firma, nunca le había surgido la necesidad ni el interés, pero aun así su mano no la traicionó y su escritura salió fluida en unas femeninas letras redondeadas al lado de la imponente firma de su ahora esposo.

Justo después de que el juez los promulgara legalmente marido y mujer, Trunks sorprendió a todos al tomar el rostro de la joven con ambas manos por las mejillas y depositar un apasionado beso sin importarle que sus suegros se encontraban justo detrás de ellos.

Pan respondió el beso con nerviosismo, sentía la mirada de su padre clavada en ella, pero Trunks era formalmente su marido y nada ni nadie empañaría ese soñado momento.

El festejo se llevó a cabo en el jardín de la casa donde había crecido la joven. Mister Satán y Ox Satán lloraron emocionados después de beber unas cuantas copas, los saiyajines de raza pura devoraron con gusto sus alimentos, Bulma y Videl planearon el siguiente festejo para recibir a su primer nieto y los guerreros Z no salían de su asombro al ser testigos del enlace de dos descendientes de los que hace años fueron enemigos.

Briefs caminó hacia su progenitor. -Vengo a despedirme padre.

-¿Tan pronto?- respondió el príncipe desde la roca donde se había sentado para reposar la comida.

-Sí, fue un día muy ocupado, Pan y yo estamos cansados- se excusó.

Vegeta entrecerró los ojos. -Ajá… cansados…- respondió con ironía, sonriendo de lado.

Su hijo se limitó a sonreír mordiendo sus labios. -A ti no te puedo mentir padre… muero por estar a solas con 'mí' mujer… te veo después- dio media vuelta para dirigirse hacia la joven.

-Trunks.

El híbrido retornó la mirada hacia su padre.

-La mejor decisión que tomé en mi vida fue dejarte vivir… a pesar de ser un mestizo eres un digno heredero de nuestra sangre y… es un orgullo ser tu padre- desvió la mirada hacia las nubes, a pesar de las décadas le seguía costando trabajo exponer sus sentimientos.

-Gracias papá… para mí siempre ha sido un orgullo tener tu sangre, y ahora es un orgullo seguir con nuestra tradición- sonrió levemente, sabía que un abrazo con tantos testigos cerca sería demasiado para el príncipe, le bastaba con escucharlo de su boca, sabiendo que el único que lo escuchaba era él.

El príncipe lo despidió con un gesto de la mano, devolviéndole la sonrisa y regresando la mirada hacia las nubes.

 ****FLASHBACK****

El manto nocturno cubría la capital del oeste, esa noche en particular, soplaba un gélido viento del norte, que le daba un ambiente frío a la noche, evento raro en el verano, pero solía suceder cuando el invierno pasado había sido más intenso de lo común. Aun con frío, el guerrero de raza pura se encontraba en el exterior, en pantalonera y descalzo sobre el césped, mirando con el ceño fruncido, hacia la ventana de una habitación en específico.

-Tsk- escupió molesto.

" _Es una deshonra… ese maldito mestizo. Si tan solo tuviera un ki decente, pasaría por alto su ridículo color de cabello y… sus ojos… tan parecidos a los de ella. Ni siquiera tiene una cola"_

Golpeó con un puño el tronco de un árbol, partiéndolo en dos.

-No puedo continuar postergándolo, tengo que deshacerme de esa vergüenza, hoy mismo.

" _Me pregunto si Bulma se prestará para intentarlo una vez más… las demás terrícolas son solo basura… al menos ella posee agallas"_

-No entiendo qué salió mal, fui un ingenuo al creer que mis genes mejorarían la especie- se dijo levitando hacia la recámara del pequeño híbrido.

Entró en silencio y avanzó con pasos firmes y ligeros hacia la cuna.

" _Esa mujer insiste en ponerle ese ridículo gorro. No sé qué es peor, el gorro o su color de cabello"_ Apretó los puños a los lados.

Los sentidos del bebé percibieron la energía de su padre a su lado, lo que hizo que abriera sus ojitos azules, pestañeo un par de veces y levantó sus manitas hacia él. Reconocía la energía del guerrero, como el olor de su madre, no por haberla sentido durante su gestación, sino por instinto, su instinto le hacía sentir curiosidad hacia eso, que desde semanas atrás era parte de su entorno, y que se hacía más potente en los momentos que el príncipe entrenaba, llenando de energía la corporación entera, energía que solo el pequeño bebé podía percibir. Y ahora tenía frente a él, al emisor de eso que ya le era familiar. Por alguna razón no le temía, por el momento.

La reacción del pequeño causó impresión en el príncipe, parecía que confiaba en él, lo miraba directamente a los ojos, sin ningún atisbo de temor. Esa criatura poseía orgullo, o estupidez, probablemente lo segundo.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, lo que era extraño para alguien como él, quien había exterminado infinidad de vidas sin titubear, pero ahora, no podía interpretar lo que sentía, era algo completamente desconocido.

Aspiró hondo para tranquilizarse, levantó al mestizo por los costados, enfocándose en su poder de pelea, exhaló ruidosamente antes de hablar.

-Al nacer yo impuse un record, fui el orgullo de mi padre- apretó los labios, negando con la cabeza. -Sin embargo tú… que llevas mi sangre, no heredaste ni una pizca de saijayin- lo acercó un poco, enfrentando su mirada, como si enfrentara la de un adulto. -En mi planeta, eliminábamos a los que no eran aptos para nada, era una tradición sagrada- tomó aire, siendo solemne en cada movimiento, hasta parecía que una parte de él, intentaba retrasarlo. -Nunca antes me había sentido tan decepcionado de algo que surgiera de mí.

Trunks alzó sus manitas hacia el rostro de su progenitor y frunció su ceño.

-Es lo mejor… no me mires así.

" _Solo espero que tu madre entienda. No es que me importe ella, pero necesito de su ayuda por el momento"_ Se mintió.

Tragó saliva, desviando la vista hacia el trajecito de una sola pieza, evitando la insistente mirada de su hijo.

" _Podría arrojarlo por el balcón, así Bulma creerá que llegó solo hasta allí. Después de todo, según la madre de ella, el mocoso ya se arrastra por todos lados curioseando, inclusive trepa muebles"_

Se acercó hacia el balcón con pasos lentos, evitando mirarlo a los ojos. Dentro de él, su pecho se encogía de ansiedad, le faltaba el aire y se le secaba la garganta. Sus pasos titubeantes parecían nunca terminar, pero terminarían y finalizaría su objetivo, quedando libre al fin, de su vergüenza.

Tan absorto estaba en su lucha interna, que no sintió cuando Bulma se acercó corriendo, hasta que escuchó el portazo retumbando en las pareces de la habitación.

-¡NO LO HAGAS VEGETA!- Exigió gritando.

El saiyajin se detuvo en seco, respirando de nuevo, ignoraba el por qué contenía el aire mientras avanzaba con el crío.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó calmado, sin voltearse.

-Sé muy bien que pretendes deshacerte de Trunks...- le señaló con el dedo índice. -Desde aquella vez que dijiste que él no era lo que esperabas, vi un brillo diferente en tus ojos, mi instinto maternal me advirtió sobre tus intenciones. Y no me equivoque… Por eso instalé cámaras y micrófonos escondidos en esta habitación.

Se acercó hasta quedar a un paso detrás del guerrero. -Escuché lo que dijiste hace rato a nuestro hijo- posó una mano sobre el hombro derecho del guerrero, debía calmarlo.

-¿Nuestro?

-Sí Vegeta, tiene tu sangre y la mía, es nuestro hijo.

La mirada del guerrero se endureció. -Parece no tener ni una sola gota de la mía- murmuró entre dientes.

Retornó su vista hacia el pequeño, continuaba con el ceño fruncido, mirándolo fijamente, parecía concentrado.

" _Parece que me está retando el inútil"_

-Puedo asegurarte que es más saiyajin de lo que parece, es solo un bebé, no esperes que…

-No soy un imbécil como para creer que ya debería sostener un combate- levantó la voz, haciéndose escuchar. -Es su maldito ki de terrícola lo que me enerva, y ese estúpido color de cabello y ojos- agregó con desprecio.

-Tan parecido a mí…- musitó Bulma, -Creí que yo te gustaba, pero si consideras estúpido mi color de ojos, entonces hice bien en terminar lo que tuvimos- retiró su mano del hombro del guerrero. La espalda del príncipe se tensó, cuando dejó de tocarlo.

-Ahora por favor, entrégame a mí hijo. Olvida el error que cometiste al meterte en mi cama- intentó abrazar al pequeño pero Vegeta levantó las manos.

-¡VEGETA!

Trunks comenzó a inquietarse, moviendo las piernas y manos. La extraña energía de su padre se tornaba inestable, eso le incomodó.

-Piénsalo Bulma, eres científica- abogó a su curiosidad innata, -sabes de sobra que el mocoso fue un experimento. ¿Qué pasa cuando el experimento fracasa? Lo destruyes y vuelves a comenzar- eligió las palabras antes de continuar, confiaba en poder convencerla. -Eres fértil, ¿no te da curiosidad? Podría salir un guerrero del cual te sientas tan orgullosa como de tus mejores invenciones- dijo con voz calmada, pero firme.

-No compares mis experimentos con mi propia sangre, ni siquiera he tenido el atrevimiento de experimentar con animales, ¿qué te hace pensar que lo haré con mi propio hijo?

-Siempre hay una primera vez- Tomó una pierna del bebé y lo sujetó de ahí, dejándolo de cabeza, levitando un metro para evitar que la mujer logre alcanzarlo.

Bulma se aferró a una pierna del guerrero intentando hacerlo bajar.

-Te doy mi palabra de que no sentirá dolor, al menos no tendrá tiempo de sentirlo, será breve…- la miró de reojo, -por los buenos tiempos- dijo enfocándose en el pequeño pie que sobresalía de su mano, no se atrevía a verlo a él, o a la mujer.

-Si lo haces, buscaré las esferas del dragón y lo traeré de vuelta, y después de que te mate Goku, nadie te revivirá- lo amenazó golpeándolo con sus puños, sin causarle ni siquiera cosquillas.

El estómago del guerrero se tensó al escuchar el nombre de su rival, no deseaba que su fracaso fuera de dominio público, pero si así fuera, al menos le quedaba el consuelo de no dejar rastro de él.

Aspiro inflando su pecho. -Prefiero arriesgarme, que vivir con la vergüenza…- dijo solemne. -Es una lástima que tengas que presenciarlo, mi plan era ahorrarte la experiencia, pero siempre tienes que ser entrometida.

Vegeta apuntó con su mano libre hacia Trunks, creando una pequeña esfera de ki. Le molestaba tener que cambiar su plan inicial, ahora tendría que hacerlo con sus propias manos, lo que sería un placer al tratarse de alguien más, pero le estaba causando un conflicto interno, al tratarse de su propia sangre.

Con gritos y llanto, Bulma intentó disuadirlo, mientras observaba con horror, el halo redondo crecer y acercarse al cuerpo inquieto del infante. Ante la tensión generada por ambos adultos, la angustia en Trunks creció, comenzó a llorar y agitarse con violencia, elevando su ki, de una manera exponencial, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Vegeta abrió la boca sorprendido y el halo de energía en su mano disminuyó.

" _¿Acaso proviene de él?"_ Se preguntó el príncipe. Era algo para no que no estaba preparado.

El pequeño se agitó y lloró con más fuerza, percibía la amenaza a su alrededor, a pesar de que su padre había detenido sus movimientos asesinos. Desesperado por estar sujeto de cabeza, creó una onda expansiva que logró liberarlo, cayendo al suelo alfombrado sin recibir daño alguno.

" _Ese mocoso… ¿acaso supo lo que pretendía a hacer?"_

Bulma corrió hacia su bebé, acunándolo en sus brazos de manera protectora.

-¡No te dejaré acercarte a él!- amenazó decidida a enfrentarse al príncipe.

Vegeta volvió a poner los pies en el piso y se acercó a un par de pasos de distancia, torció los labios con mofa.

-Como si pudieras impedirlo.

Trunks había dejado de llorar pero mantenía su ki elevado, alerta.

" _Así que, después de todo, sí parece tener potencial"_

Bulma se puso de pie, apretando contra su pecho a su bebé. Podía ver el asombro en los ojos del príncipe, inclusive había desaparecido la amenazante esfera de ki que había creado.

-¡¿Ya vez lo que puede hacer?! No es un bebé terrícola común.

-Algo bueno debía tener esa bola llorona.

-Lo que acabas de presenciar fue solo una pequeña demostración…- se relamió los labios con nerviosismo. -Dame tiempo para demostrarte que es tan saiyajin como tú.

-Mi tiempo vale más que tu fortuna- se cruzó de brazos con altanería.

-Dame medio año, con eso me basta para…

-Tres meses, ni un día más- levantó una ceja, le intrigaba la confianza de la mujer.

" _Me interesa ver hasta dónde puede llegar… si no progresa, definitivamente los tendré que eliminar. A los dos"_

Bulma lo pensó brevemente, tenía tanta confianza en su hijo, que estaba segura de ganarle al engreído príncipe.

" _Faltan casi tres meses para que aparezcan los androides, si Vegeta sobrevive, estoy segura de que terminará aceptando que Trunks es un perfecto descendiente… si muere, al menos tendré a mi pequeño… ¿Qué estoy pensando? Por supuesto que sobrevivirá, ha entrenado como desquiciado"_

-Acepto Vegeta- respondió con voz firme y la barbilla en alto.

-Si gano, me dejaras eliminarlo sin replicar- sonrió de lado, -y te prestaras para otro intento.

" _Así que todo se limita a eso. Estoy segura de que extraña lo que tuvimos"_

-Si gano yo, no volverás a intentar nada en contra de nosotros y…- se mordió los labios.

-¿Y…?

-Y en vista de que tu hijo tiene potencial, te quedaras para ayudarme a entrenarlo- acarició la espalda del bebé con leves palmaditas, ya solo se escuchaban los suspiros de Trunks, estar entre el calor de su madre le reconfortaba.

-Tsk… no soy una maldita niñera. Confórmate con que lo deje vivir.

-Entonces le pediré a Goku, o tal vez a Yamcha que lo entrene… tu hijo desarrollará su potencial con las técnicas de los que llamas… sabandijas- fingió resignación, pero por dentro sonreía burlesca.

-Arghh… Mujer, si ese insecto- señaló al crío, -demuestra tener potencial, tendrá el honor de ser entrenado por un saiyajin de verdad- volvió a cruzar los brazos. -Luego no te quejes si no soporta mi ritmo y muere- soltó entrecerrando la mirada.

-Confío en que eso no sucederá- camino hacia la cuna, prácticamente rodeando al guerrero. -Ya puedes retirarte a tu habitación.

-¿No vamos a cerrar el trato?- sugirió con doble sentido, siguiéndola.

Bulma tensó la espalda ante la sugerencia del príncipe, ahora entendía a qué se debía su soledad. Se necesitaba estar loco como para querer involucrarse con él, lo suficientemente loco como ella. Pero inclusive ella tenía un límite. -¡Acabas de intentar matar a mi hijo! No esperes que lo festeje metiéndote en mi cama- respondió en voz baja para no despertar al bebé, que ya comenzaba a cerrar los ojos, con la tranquilidad que le brindaba el olor de su madre.

Vegeta se acercó por detrás de la científica, recargó ambas manos en el barandal, dejándola acorralada entre sus brazos, se acercó al cuello de ella y le susurró al oído con voz grave. -Podríamos hacer una tregua, llevarnos como antes.

La mujer tragó saliva, no se iba a dejar seducir de nuevo por ese hombre tan inestable. Por mucho que le afectara sentir su aliento contra su piel en ese momento.

" _No voy a demostrarle lo que siento, no mientras siga con esa actitud… me quiere de vuelta con él, de eso no tengo la menor duda. Le demostraré que nuestro hijo es más que digno de portar su sangre y lograré domarlo… después de todo, siempre obtengo lo que quiero"_

Ignorando las palabras del príncipe, arrulló a su hijo y lo arropó. Una vez que lo vio tranquilo, durmiendo de nuevo, empujó uno de los fornidos brazos que la aprisionaban. Vegeta se hizo a un lado sin poner resistencia y la vio avanzar hacia la puerta

-Buenas noches Vegeta. Te demostraré que tengo razón- se detuvo en el marco de la puerta. -Confió en tu palabra, sé que no intentaras nada antes del plazo establecido- dijo antes de dirigirse hacia su habitación, dejando la puerta abierta.

-Por hoy te salvas mocoso. Parece que tienes un poder oculto. Demuéstrame que lo de hoy no fue casualidad, que tienes más por ofrecer- tomó aire, le costaba aceptar que podría estar equivocado, -y pasaré por alto tu ridícula apariencia- finalizó en voz baja, mirando al pequeño que se había quedado dormido, al no sentir más amenaza a su alrededor.

 ****FIN DEL FLASHBACK****

" _¿Qué sería de mi vida hoy?... Probablemente ya hubiese muerto o seguiría solo, sin descendencia, sin ella"_

…

Los recién casados viajaban en una nave que tripulaba el guerrero.

-Tus padres se lucieron con nuestro regalo de bodas, es perfecto- comentó observando la fotografía que había depositado sobre el tablero.

-Sí, aunque no recuerdo esa vez que nos la tomaron. ¿Tú lo recuerdas?

Briefs asintió con la cabeza. -Me jalaste el cabello con tanta fuerza que me arrancaste algunos.

Pan rio al imaginarse la escena. -Desde entonces demostraba mi gran poder- presumió.

-En realidad no me molesta que jales mi cabello… bajo otras circunstancias- la miró de soslayo torciendo la sonrisa.

La joven sin entender el sentido de la frase preguntó. -¿Acaso quieres entrenar hoy?

-Querida, estamos por llegar a donde pasaremos nuestra primera noche de casados. Lo último que quiero ahorita es entrenar- entrecerró su mirada, -al menos no combatiendo.

Aterrizaron en una isla desierta, cerca de la capital del sur, sin nada de civilización a kilómetros de ellos.

-No hay nada Trunks, ni siquiera cabañas. ¿No te habrás equivocado de isla?

-No, aquí es.

Descendió de la nave mirando a su alrededor. -¿Y dónde vamos a dormir?

Briefs se le acercó por atrás abrazándola. -¿Acaso piensas dormir mujer? Porque yo tengo pensado hacerte el amor bajo las estrellas… por horas- dijo con voz grave, haciendo estremecer a la joven.

Pan se volteó y le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos.

-Es perfecto, todo… el día de hoy, la sencilla recepción, la comida, esta sorpresa. Gracias señor aburrido- musitó para después besarlo con ternura.

Terminado el beso, Briefs la tomó de la mano y avanzó hasta estar cerca de la playa, sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón de vestir una capsula y la activó lanzándola al aire.

Una gran cama con edredón blanco apareció frente a ellos. -Toma asiento, me falta algo por hacer.

Pan obedeció y esperó ansiosa, quitando sus zapatos. Después de unos minutos, cuatro antorchas se habían dispuesto a unos metros de la cama, regalando a los ojos de la morocha la visión más romántica que había visto en su corta vida.

-Me roba el aliento Trunks, es mejor que el hotel más lujoso del mundo.

Sin decir nada, Trunks se dejó ir sobre Pan, paseó las manos desde las piernas hasta detenerse descaradamente en los senos de su mujer mientras la besaba de nuevo, buscando con desesperación lamer esa lengua insolente que se atrevía a llamarlo aburrido.

-Te demostraré que no soy para nada aburrido- le mordió un hombro sin medir sus impulsos, lo que arrancó un quejido por parte de la joven, sin inmutarse por la reacción agresiva de su esposo le retiró el saco con prisa y aflojó el moño que acompañaba a su traje.

Rodaron hasta quedar ella sobre el guerrero, se acomodó a horcajadas sentada sobre él, le cerró un ojo coquetamente y procedió a desabotonar la molesta camisa blanca, disfrutando de ir desvelando poco a poco ese tórax trabajado que tanto le gustaba.

Con sus blancas manos acarició la piel expuesta y comenzó a besarle desde el cuello hasta llegar a uno de los pequeños pezones en color café claro que adornaban el pecho masculino.

Los gemidos del guerrero se hicieron presentes en la isla. Trunks la dejó hacer, se aferró a las cobijas con ambas manos mientras era manoseado, besado, lamido y mordisqueado por su mujer.

-Me torturas mujer- jadeó al sentir sus cabellos ser jalados hacia atrás mientras le lamían con destreza el otro pezón.

-Ya casi es tu turno, podrás desquitarte después- intentó bajar la cremallera de su vestido para desnudarse pero una mano masculina detuvo sus movimientos.

-Eso lo haré yo. Tú me desvistes como gustes y yo haré lo mismo contigo mujer- ordenó con voz severa.

Pan asintió con la cabeza y procedió a sacarle los zapatos y el pantalón con más urgencia. Se deleitó ante la imagen de su marido en unos ajustados boxers color negro.

-Mi ropa interior hace honor al profundo negro de tus ojos, que tanta fascinación me provocan.

-Ya veo que el señor licenciado también puede ser romántico.

-Si quiero conseguir mis propósitos tengo que ser galante- se sonrió al verla mirar de soslayo su entrepierna. -Todo tuyo mujer, puedes tomar posesión de mí cuando gustes.

-¿Hay algo en especial que quieres que te haga Trunks?- se mordió el labio inferior.

Briefs aguardó unos segundos, divirtiéndose con la inquietud de su mujer.

-Quiero que lo metas en tu boca y lo disfrutes como si fuese una paleta.

-Una deliciosa paleta- se relamió los labios y procedió a deslizar los calzoncillos de su hombre y lanzarlos lejos.

" _Nunca me cansaré de esta visión"_ Pensó al verlo desnudo.

Comenzó a estimularlo lentamente con sus manos, de arriba hacia abajo, disfrutando al ver el miembro del hombre que había visto como amigo por años, ahora completamente suyo, rendido a ella, física y sentimentalmente.

Quería memorizar cada rincón de piel, cada vena, su longitud y grosor.

La joven soltó una pequeña risa mientras miraba el erguido miembro. Trunks levantó una ceja intrigado, mirándola con cara de interrogación.

-Tienes un sexy lunar ahí- señaló cerca del glande.

-Lámelo- ordenó con mirada sugestiva.

Pan no lo dudó y comenzó a lamerlo desde la base hasta la punta, ya tenía tiempo con ganas de volver a probarlo y por fin lo tenía todo para ella sola. Así que se dio el lujo de quitarse las ganas, hizo todo que se le antojó con él, inclusive dar un par de mordiscos que consiguieron estremecer al guerrero.

Al saciar su antojo se sentó de nuevo y limpió sus labios con una mano.

-Mi turno- la tomó por las caderas y la sentó a un lado, jaló del vestido hasta rasgarlo por completo, Pan intentó reclamarle pero la mirada intensa del híbrido la congeló. Una vez desecho el vestido echó un vistazo rápido a la lencería en color blanco de la mujer para después desgarrarla como si fuese papel de cebolla.

Abrió las tersas piernas sin permiso y se hundió en su intimidad lamiendo y acariciando el tesoro recién expuesto. Se sació de ese dulce sabor que extrañó tanto, jugó con el pequeño botón rosado con su lengua mientras dos traviesos dedos descendían por la cálida caverna que se humedecía cada vez más.

Ahora eran los gemidos de Pan los que competían con el ruido de las olas, para Trunks era como estar en el paraíso.

Sin alargar más la inminente unión, se irguió y levantó las piernas de la joven por encima de sus hombros y la penetró de una sola embestida, sintiéndose envuelto en ese cuerpo ardiente que lo recibía con gusto.

Con las estrellas como testigo se amaron por horas hasta caer rendidos.

La luz solar se filtró por entre las cortinas despertando a la pareja. Pan se incorporó confundida mirando a su alrededor, recordaba a la perfección haberse quedado dormida si un techo encima y ahora despertaba dentro de una habitación, con el híbrido de ojos azules abrazado a ella.

-Mmm… acuéstate de nuevo Pan, aún es muy temprano- se aferró más al cuerpo desnudo de su mujer.

-¿Cómo llegamos aquí?- preguntó confundida.

Trunks se incorporó y besó con ternura un hombro de Pan. -Hago magia mientras duermes mujer.

Pan se recostó de nuevo paseando sus manos por la geografía masculina al lado de ella. -Y también cuando estoy despierta… al parecer no es tan aburrido licenciado Briefs.

-Y lo que te falta por conocer mocosa.

…

La científica de cabello azul corría como desquiciada por los pasillos del hospital hasta llegar a una sala exclusiva para familiares del paciente.

Le costó trabajo tomar aire antes de lograr hablar.

-¡YA NACIÓ!

Todos los presentes se levantaron de sus asientos acribillándola con mil preguntas, a excepción del príncipe quién recargado en la pared con su inmortal pose de brazos cruzados se concentró en sentir el potente ki de su primer nieto.

" _Un guerrero de clase alta"_ Se sonrió para sí mismo. _"Aún sigo sin entender el por qué Trunks nació con un poder de pelea pobre, sin embargo Gohan poseía uno parecido según lo escuché desde el rastreador de Raditz... Quizá es una mutación de su hibridismo, ya que Goten posee esa misma característica, su verdadero poder se oculta, pero emerge de una manera descomunal cuando la situación lo requiere… Pero Pan y Bra, ellas nacieron con un poder de pelea alto… nuestro código genético saiyajin evoluciona, es lo más probable, por eso la ausencia de cola en todos los híbridos a excepción de Gohan, no le encuentro otra explicación"_

-Tú también puedes sentirlo- se acercó Gokú sacando de sus pensamientos a Vegeta.

-En cuanto esté listo aprenderá mis técnicas- sentenció con una sonrisa socarrona.

-¡Oye! No seas egoísta Vegeta, es mi nieto también. ¡Ya quiero que aprenda el kame hame ha!- dijo emocionado cerrando sus puños a los lados.

-Bisnieto Kakarto, es tu bisnieto.

-Eso no importa Vegeta- relajó su mirada mirando fijamente los negros ojos de su antiguo rival, -será poderoso Vegeta, un guerrero con nuestra sangre, si alguien me lo hubiera dicho hace años no lo hubiera creído.

-Algo en lo que estoy de acuerdo contigo.

…

Pan cortaba las verduras para la parrilla que su suegra había organizado para festejar los cuatro años de su amado primer nieto.

De pronto sintió un par de manos acariciando sus piernas por los lados.

-Tu madre puede entrar Trunks.

-Entonces le diré que me tientas usando esta falda corta sabiendo lo mucho que me gustan tus piernas- susurro cerca de su oído, de pronto se escucharon pasos acercándose y en menos de un segundo el híbrido terminó sus avances con su mujer y se dirigió hacia el refrigerador.

-¿Ya están listas las verduras Pan?- entró Bulma con prisa.

-Sí, justo acabo de terminar- le entregó el gran recipiente lleno.

-Gracias, eres muy linda en ayudarme- tomó el recipiente, -me apuro entonces que mi nietecito ya tiene hambre.

-El pay aún no sale del horno- señaló la joven con el dedo la estufa. -Ya falta poco, en un momento lo llevo.

-Yo la acompañaré madre, en un instante los alcanzamos- dijo Trunks bebiendo una botella de agua recién abierta.

Bulma entrecerró la mirada y les dijo con tono de burla. -Solo dime que quieres tiempo a solas con tu mujer… los espero en la terraza, no se tarden mucho- se detuvo en la puerta y miró fijamente a su hijo. -La mesa es para comer Trunks- dicho esto último continuó con su camino dejando sola a la pareja.

-¿Por qué dijo eso último tu madre?

El híbrido rio con nerviosismo. -Porque mi madre a veces parece leerme la mente.

Pan lo miró sin entender ladeando la cabeza, Trunks aprovechó su confusión para tomarla del brazo y recargarla en la mesa, de espaldas a él.

-La mesa no solo se usa para comer- retomó sus anteriores caricias en las piernas de su esposa. -También sirve para apoyarte en lo que yo…

-Puede venir alguien…- interrumpió tratando de zafarse sin éxito.

-Te aseguro que nadie vendrá, en pocas palabras, mi madre nos solapará el día de hoy- siguió acariciando la piel de la mujer hasta llegar a los redondos muslos, sorprendido abrió más los ojos y abrió la boca.

-Se ha quedado sin habla señor- Pan dijo con tono sensual.

-No traes bragas- paseo sus manos por los muslos hacia las caderas sin encontrar ni un rastro de tela intrusa en su camino.

Pan levantó más sus caderas, frotándose contra su esposo, sabía que esas pequeñas sorpresas que le daba a él le causaban fascinación.

-Creo que las olvidé- mordió su labio al tiempo que volteaba la cabeza hacia un lado para mirarlo de reojo

-Eres una atrevida, Pan Briefs.

-Aprendí del mejor.

Trunks se desabrochó el botón y la cremallera de su pantalón de mezclilla.

-Quédate así, tenemos poco tiempo- sentenció.

Estaba por bajar su pantalón, pero de nuevo se alejó de su esposa y se abrochó con rapidez.

-Papi, mami, quiero abrir mis regalos- llegó corriendo el pequeño primogénito.

Pan corrió a darle un beso en la frente. -En un rato más, abuelita Bulma dijo que tenías hambre.

-Quiero mis regalos- exigió frunciendo su pequeño ceño.

El híbrido de cabello lila suspiró frustrado. -Después de comer, Vegeta Quinto- utilizó el nombre del niño con la seriedad que lo nombraba cuando quería escucharse estricto.

Pan revolvió la negra cabellera del pequeño. -Papá tiene razón Vegie, primero a comer.

El niño asintió con la cabeza torciendo los labios en una mueca de desaprobación y corrió de nuevo a la terraza.

-Tu madre nos habrá dado tiempo pero nuestro hijo al parecer no.

Trunks recargó su mejilla en una mano sobre la mesa, gruñó y luego sonrió. -Ahora entiendo por qué a veces mi padre se molestaba cuando aparecía de pronto estando ellos solos.

Pan sacó el pay del horno y se acercó a su marido. -Ya tendremos tiempo amor.

…

-Señor Briefs, con este nuevo dispositivo nuestras naves podrán conseguir una reducción de hasta en sesenta por ciento del combustible. Las pruebas que hemos elaborado han resultado exitosas.

-Mi abuelo se sentiría muy orgulloso de este proyecto- posó una mano en la enorme nave recién construida.

-Estoy segura que ya lo está- dijo Pan mirándolo con orgullo.

Caminaron por un rato más alrededor de la nave, escuchando de la boca del mejor ingeniero de la empresa todas las mejoras a su nuevo proyecto.

Entraron a la cabina y Trunks aprovechó que el señor Leck se encontraba apasionado explicando cada uno de los botones de la consola, se agachó un poco fingiendo prestar atención a las descripciones de su empleado.

Pan se encontraba maravillada con el tour por el hangar y cada cosa en el lugar, una mano la sacó de su atención a lo que decía el interlocutor, una traviesa mano de Briefs se coló por detrás de ella, debajo de su falda. A pesar de la dura mirada recriminatoria que recibió Trunks, no detuvo su avance y se abrió paso entre las pequeñas bragas de su mujer, introdujo el dedo medio con suavidad y un leve gemido ahogado escapó de la boca de la joven, disfrazándolo con una falsa tos, lo que hizo que Trunks sacara su dedo y retirara su mano de la intimidad de la mujer.

-Muy interesante señor Leck, aunque debo informarle que yo mismo supervisé la elaboración de cada rincón de este bebé.

-Me consta señor Briefs, pero no es lo mismo que verlo realizado- acotó sonriendo a la joven mujer al lado.

-Tiene usted razón…

El sonido del celular del ingeniero interrumpió al híbrido.

-Disculpe, es su madre.

-Conteste, no se preocupe por mí- respondió acariciando apenas en un despistado roce el trasero de su mujer.

En silencio la pareja escuchó al hombre tener una breve conversación con la esposa del príncipe.

-Su madre tiene un problema con uno de los motores que estamos desmantelando de esa tecnología extraterrestre que llegó hace un par de semanas.

-Entonces vaya con ella, yo me quedaré un rato más revisando el resto de la nave- sonrió para sí mismo, pues tenía otras intensiones antes de seguir con su revisión.

-Entonces me retiro, un gusto señora Briefs, espero tenerla más seguido por aquí para iluminarnos el día.

Trunks frunció un poco su ceño. -Mi mujer tiene muchas cosas que hacer, entre ellas ser la madre de mi hijo- dijo entrecerrando la mirada e intentando ocultar sus celos, pues el hombre en cuestión era cinco años más joven que él y un prodigio en su profesión, además que contaba con un porte atractivo.

-Buenas tardes, se queda en su nave señor- se despidió de Briefs, luego dirigió la mirada hacia Pan y le extendió una mano. -Hasta luego… señora- después de la breve despedida salió con prisa.

-Tsk… no me gusta la manera en que te vio al final.

-¿Celos?

-No… me falta al respeto en mi propia cara.

-¿Acaso no se lo faltaste tú al no poner atención a su relato? El pobre se esmeraba tanto en…

-En lamer mis bolas, no es el primero en alardear de sus capacidades- cerró la puerta de la cabina. -Señora Briefs, es hora de estrenar estos asientos recién instalados.

Pan mordió su labio inferior, se sentó en uno y se reclinó acariciando el porta brazos.

-Realmente son cómodos.

-Ya lo veremos- comenzó a sacar las bragas de su mujer al tiempo que acariciaba la suave piel de las piernas.

Una vez sacada la prenda la guardó en la bolsa derecha de su pantalón de vestir, no se iba a arriesgar a olvidarla ahí. Abrió las piernas de Pan y acarició su intimidad mientras devoraba sus labios, se sonrió internamente al cerciorarse de lo rápido que había logrado lubricar a su mujer.

-Bien princesa, no te haré esperar más-. Con rapidez liberó su atormentada erección y la dirigió inmediatamente al cálido y húmedo rincón de la joven del que jamás de cansaría de gozar. Subió y abrió más las piernas de su amada para disfrutar de la estimulante vista, su miembro atacando sin piedad la intimidad femenina.

Pan se aferró a los reposa brazos con fuerza disfrutando de las dulces embestidas provenientes de su esposo. Trunks se ferró a las caderas de Pan intensificando sus estudiados movimientos, pues se encontraban rodeados de empleados y era cuestión de tiempo para que los sorprendieran, por lo que Trunks se concentró en esos movimientos que sabía hacían estallar de placer a su mujer, una vez logrado el tan deseado orgasmo de la madre de su hijo pudo liberar el suyo hasta el fondo de la cavidad.

Se acercó a los labios de Pan y depositó un dulce beso en ellos.

-Te amo princesa.

-Mi príncipe… serás padre de nuevo, ayer me confirmó el médico que tengo nueve semanas.

Trunks abrió los ojos como si fueran dos platos, se encontraba aun dentro de ella, aun sintiendo los rezagos de placer recorriendo su centro, y en ese letargo delicioso recibió la segunda mejor noticia del mundo.

-Humm… Trunks… creo que necesitamos buscar una excusa para esto- señaló donde había estado apoyando sus brazos.

-¡Rayos! Tendremos que rehacer por completo la pieza- miró a su mujer que había cambiado su alegre semblante a uno de niña regañada, lo cual le conmovió. -Es solo un sillón mi amor, no me importa si destruyes miles con tal de verte disfrutarlo… gracias princesa.

-Te lo pagaré.

-Con la noticia que acabo de recibir me acabas de pagar con intereses.

-Fallaron las píldoras.

-Era de esperarse, esas píldoras no podrían contra mí- se jactó subiendo una ceja con altanería.

-Cretino.

-Tu cretino… mocosa.

-Tu mocosa… Trunks Briefs.

…

 _ **Finalmente lo he terminado, de nuevo gracias por llegar hasta aquí y por todos sus comentarios.**_


End file.
